


I Don't Mean To Presume

by Shenandoah76209



Series: Presume [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 179,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenandoah76209/pseuds/Shenandoah76209
Summary: Puck gets out of Juvie and realizes that unless he does something to change his life he'll end up back there again. Can he change his ways? And will the girl he's always loved ever return his feelings? Both Rachel & Puck POV.





	1. Hate Me

Puck wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing. Maybe he’d been hanging around Rachel too much, or maybe he was doing some stupid growing up shit, or there was the very real possibility that’d he’d lost his fuckin’ mind. But he’d screwed up. He’d screwed up in a fairly big public way; everyone in town knew it let alone everyone at McKinley.

Getting sent to juvie had been the scariest thing he’d dealt with since his dad had bailed, including Quinn being pregnant. He’d gotten his ass kicked so thoroughly he’d been grateful he’d taken out his nipple ring because if that had gotten torn out he might have screamed like a girl. Once he got out he actually took a day to hang in his own room, enjoying the fact that the only ones who would tell him to do anything were his mom and sister instead of guards. He could go to the fridge and eat something instead of waiting for mealtimes. He could read if he felt like it (not that it was likely), play his guitar (much more likely) or play COD (as much as he wanted) or whatever. He was free. Except for the whole probation thing, but at this point he’d take what he could get.

Then he’d started hanging out with Artie and the kid was actually pretty smart, pointing out that doing stupid shit hadn’t really gotten him anywhere. Basically the same thing Rachel had been telling him for a while now. She’d written to him while he was in Juvie and that had been cool because for sure no one else had even bothered. His ma and sis visited but apparently nobody else was allowed which was shit because how was he supposed to try and keep on the straight and whatever if he didn’t have a support system?

And that was the other thing; he knew Rachel had something to do with LeRoy Berry doing his defense work. There was no way his mom could afford Rachel’s Daddy unless the man gave her a break on the fee and he wouldn’t have done that unless Rachel’d asked him to. So he’d really been trying hard not to be such a douche to Rache. She’d been nothin’ but nice to him his whole life; like she didn’t think he was just destined to be a Lima Loser. She hadn’t been obvious about it…and that meant it was important because unless something was really important Rachel Barbra Berry was capable of making Mount Everest out of a regular old hill. But stuff that meant something to her? Stuff that she was afraid for people to know…she could be pretty damn circumspect for such a drama queen.

But now he was…well he was well and truly fucked and he had no clue what he was going to do. He had no chance of seeing his daughter, like ever, which had been the only reason he’d been willing to bend over backwards for Quinn at all. He’d hurt everyone he cared about, even Rachel with his idiocy and sometimes he wondered if it would be better if he dropped out and stayed away from everyone so he couldn’t fuck them all up anymore with his idiocy disguised as badassery.

The guys were cool, though he and Finn would never be the same, and he was never going to be down with how the quarterback treated Rachel. How the hell Finn couldn’t see Rachel was fuckin’ perfect the way she was, especially how nice she could be, was beyond him and Puck knew he wasn’t the brightest star in the heavens. That was something he really had trouble thinking about, how Finn treated Rachel, without his stomach getting tied in knots and his fists getting ideas of their own about hitting something. But he’d felt like that since they’d dated sophomore year, and it had only gotten worse when Rachel had helped him deal with getting slushied. The fact that kissing her featured nightly in his dreams had been the other part. Puck forced himself to take a deep breath.

And now he was sitting in the choir room, by himself, trying to figure out what the hell to do with his life and this entirely screwed up situation. He knew the look on his face would scare off anybody who saw him. Artie though, apparently he had balls of frickin’ steel because he’d just rolled right through the doors and looked at Puck as if he were an idiot. That was entirely appropriate as it was how Puck felt but he really didn’t need the reminder.

“Dude, what are you doin’ sittin’ here by yourself? Don’t you got places to be?” Artie rolled closer and rested his elbows on the armrests of his chair.

“Can’t be where I ain’t welcome,” Puck shrugged his hands still fingering the guitar strings. “Case you ain’t noticed, kinda persona not…wanted ‘round here lately.”

“Yeah well who hasn’t been in the doghouse at one time or another, though you might wanna get wallpaper an’ carpet for yours seein’ how you use it for a summer home,” Artie shook his head. “But normally you go and ride around, you do shit and have fun with all your badassness. What’s wrong that you aren’t?”

“Artie, you ain’t ever screwed up as bad as I have, so I don’t expect you to get it, but…you might just be better off ‘thout me around you know?” Puck said slowly, a germ of an idea in his head.

“You ain’t as much of an asshole as you think you are Puckerman,” The kid in the wheelchair reminded him. “You kept your mouth shut about Quinn even though that baby was yours and she totally denied. And you tried to do the right thing.”

“Don’t make up for the fact that I got her pregnant in the first place,” Puck retorted. “Or all the stupid shit I done before an’ after that.” He shook his head, “I ain’t ever gonna get to see my daughter Artie. She’s gonna grow up thinkin’ I’m scum just like my dad did, just like the rest of this town does.”

“I don’t think you’re scum,” Rachel’s voice was quiet but fervent. She’d dropped her diva attitude at the door these days, more interested in her friends than in lording her talent over all of them though she was still the most competitive woman he’d ever met. Puck looked at her, she was wearing another of those short skirts that showed off her legs even in penny loafers and a tight sweater with a bird on the front. Her eyes were dark and worried and her hair was windblown as if she’d been outside.

“Rachel, you kinda have a habit of seein’ my good side, even when it’s more like an eighth of a side,” Puckerman told her dryly. “My track record speaks for itself.”

“And that’s the only thing you let speak,” Artie pointed out with a shrug. “I’ve seen you with your sister when we were tutoring you know? You’re a very good brother, even when it interferes with your rep.”

“Hey she’s my family,” Puck shrugged. “I can’t take care of my family what good am I?” And that was it, he realized. He wasn’t going to be able to protect Beth, or even see her, so he couldn’t take care of her like he did his sister and mom. He refused to acknowledge his protective streak concerning Rachel; that was nobody’s business but his. “But I can’t do that for Beth guys. So what damn good am I? Everybody I get close to gets hurt. Includin’ the two of you.”

“You aren’t the only one who’s screwed up Noah,” Rachel’s voice was dry. “I certainly did my share to inflict suffering on the people around me. Including you. But you seem to have forgiven me for it.” She sat down on the piano bench and looked at him, “I’m pretty sure you deserve the same.” A twinkle of mischief filled her dark brown eyes, her lips quirking upwards slightly. “After all Noah, you are one hot Jew. How can I not forgive you?”

Puck laughed in spite of himself, shaking his head, “Berry you really take the cake.” He looked at her and Artie. “Might just have to take your advice on this one…but can ya’ll help me out with somethin’ for Glee?”

“Name it,” Rachel didn’t hesitate and Artie nodded his agreement.

“I got an idea…sorta takin’ a page from your book Rache,” Puck began to explain.

88888

Which was how he came to be standing in front of the Glee club a week later, “So, ya’ll know I’m a fuck up,” He began. “That’s pretty much a whatchamacallit, truism. But sometimes…I don’t do my stupid shit for the reasons everyone things. So I’mma try to explain things…”

He looked at Mr. Schue and shrugged, “Sorry for the language an’ all, but I ain’t ever gonna be totally kosher you know.” He looked at the club and offered them a half smile when his mom and sister came in and sat next to Rachel and Artie in the front row drawing surprised looks from everyone but those two and Mr. Schue. “So this is for all my friends, and most especially all the women in my life that I’ve hurt or disappointed.” He hesitated and finally looked up at Quinn whose stone face hadn’t cracked once, “I think about my daughter a lot and I hope she can learn someday that I really only want what’s best for her. Even if I ain’t in her life. And some of the shit I do…it’s ‘cause sometimes I can’t deal.” He took a deep breath and nodded to Artie who picked up his own electric guitar.

Rachel made her way to the piano and gave him a huge smile and a brush of her hand over the back of his as she passed, which made his heart skip a beat in a freaky way that had nothing to do with his groin for once.

“All right,” Artie asked him and Puck realized he’d been staring into space for almost a full minute.

“Yeah man,” He nodded and began the opening chords. He didn’t have a voice like the guy in Blue October, or the high range, but he had the emotion and the need and the raw power Rachel had told him came from his hidden heart.

“ _I have to block out thoughts of you so I don’t lose my head_  
 _They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed_  
 _Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I’m alone_  
 _Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home_  
 _There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain_  
 _An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?_  
 _And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?_  
 _And will you never try to reach me?_  
 _It is I that wanted space_ ,”

He took a deep breath as he started the chorus, grateful he could see both Rachel and Artie from where he stood as well as the rest of the club and his family. He really would rather they all hated him if it meant they got where they needed to go. They deserved better than him.

“ _Hate me today_  
 _Hate me tomorrow_  
 _Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways_  
 _Yeah ways hard to swallow_  
 _Hate me so you can finally see what’s good for you_ ”

God this was hard, it was so hard to say and to do, but he looked at Artie and Rachel so they'd know that this next part was true at least.

“ _I’m sober now for 3 whole months it’s one accomplishment that you helped me with_  
 _The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won’t touch again_  
 _In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night_  
 _While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight_  
 _You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate_  
 _You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take_  
 _So I’ll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind_  
 _And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_ ,”

He put all the rage and pain into the words and the music and just let it all pour out of him as he began the chorus again.

“ _Hate me today_  
 _Hate me tomorrow_  
 _Hate me for all the things I didn’t do for you_

_Hate me in ways_   
_Yeah ways hard to swallow_   
_Hate me so you can finally see what’s good for you_

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave_  
 _Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made_  
 _And like a baby boy I never was a man_  
 _Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand_  
 _And then I fell down yelling “Make it go away!”_  
 _Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be_  
 _And then she whispered “How can you do this to me_?”

His voice almost broke on the last line as he looked at Rachel, the one person in the room who had an inkling of what his daughter might feel, who knew without a doubt how he felt.

“ _Hate me today_  
 _Hate me tomorrow_  
 _Hate me for all the things I didn’t do for you_

_Hate me in ways_  
 _Yeah ways hard to swallow_  
 _Hate me so you can finally see what’s good for you_  
 _For you_  
 _For you_  
 _For you_ …”

He let his fingers glide one last time over the strings of the guitar and set it down, only to find his arms filled with the tiny stacked body of one Rachel Berry.

“I am so fucking proud of you Noah Puckerman,” She told him as she hugged him tightly. “And whenever you feel like this again you had better come and talk to me. I refuse to let one of the most talented men I know waste his potential. You are going to be my study partner until you get a scholarship to whatever school you want.” Her voice was a low fierce whisper after she’d said his name.

“Yeah,” He knew there was a question in his voice but that didn’t keep him from hugging her back and taking a deep breath of her apple scented hair. “How ‘bout NYU?”

“You will knock NYU on its ass with your badass abilities. Tisch would be lucky to get you,” Rachel whispered back. “Although I think you’re an idiot if you don’t at least try Julliard.”

“Are you shittin’ me?” Puck pulled away and belatedly put her down on the floor when he realized he’d been holding her up against him so tightly she wasn’t even standing. “You think I’m that good?”

“When have I ever lied to someone about their talent or lack thereof?” Rachel reminded him pertly.

“All right,” Puck nodded and realized that the entire Glee club and his family was hearing most of this conversation, “You just tell me what I gotta do.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Artie chimed in with a huge grin. “That’s one thing Rachel’s never had a problem with.”

“Word,” Mike agreed with a grin and Puck shook his head at their clowning.

One arm around Rachel’s waist he slanted a look at Quinn and ignored her angry pout to keep his eyes moving to his mom and sister. Tugging Rachel along with him he moved towards his family, “Sorry you got dragged out on your afternoon off Ma,” He offered her a sheepish smile, “Just really needed you to hear this.”

“Noah Abram Puckerman, don’t you ever apologize to me for showing me that you’re trying to change,” His mother’s voice was definitely pissed. “You are going to be the man Rachel and I see in you or so help me God you will die trying.”

“Damn Ma,” Puck blinked, “I live in the whatchamacallit, estrogen ocean, so I’m pretty sure I’m already whipped. You don’t gotta put my balls in a jar in front of the whole damn club.”

Rachel giggled and shook her head, burying her face in his back, “Noah, as you keep trying to tell us, how could your balls ever fit in a jar?”

Puck was intensely conscious of the blush that turned his face hot and red as he turned and looked at a vividly pink Rachel Berry. “You did not just say that,” He shook his head, “I did not just hear those words out of your mouth." The blush on her face confirmed that he had, indeed heard her, "Damn Rache? You kiss your daddy with that mouth?” He looked around, "Am I in alternate bizzaro universe?"

“You kiss your momma with yours?” Rachel returned, still pink.

“Yeah she does deserve better,” Puck acknowledged.

“Well she’s going to get it, and so are you,” Rachel’s voice was quiet but determined.

“Hey we got an audience in our target demographic here people,” Mercedes’ distinctive voice sounded out. “Why don’t we show Mrs. Puckerman some of our moves? She’s here and we should make the trip worth it.”

“True, no matter how emotionally moving and musically stirring Puck’s performance was, nothing compares to the rest of us when we hit our stride,” Kurt’s voice was affectionate and teasing as he glanced at the Mohawk wearing boy. “So get your guitar Puckerman and get your fine ass in gear.”

“You ain’t Jewish Kurt so you ain’t my type,” Puck retorted doing what he was told and grabbing his guitar.

“So if I converted…” Kurt said thoughtfully.

“There’s only room for one diva at Synagogue,” Puck told him with a grin. “And Rachel’s our diva. You stick with wowing all the atheists.”

“I can and shall expand my influence,” Kurt warned and looked at Rachel. “How about Defying Gravity?”

“You and Mercedes should do it,” Rachel smiled, “Unless Mercedes would like to do her aborted solo from sectionals?”

“Rachel Berry giving me a solo? Hell to the yeah!” Mercedes whooped.

Puck just grinned as Kurt and Rachel joined him next to the piano.


	2. Not As We

Rachel Berry knew she was considered difficult by her classmates and fellow club members, she wasn't stupid thank you very much. She was well aware of her flaws, obnoxious, loud, pushy and stubborn being among them as well as having the dress sense of a geriatric toddler according to Kurt and Quinn. And despite her status as a 'hot Jew', at least according to Puck, she knew she wasn't pretty in a popular way. She could make the most of her assets, (legs and butt) and take care of herself (nightly skin regimes) but she'd never be tall, blonde or skinny even if she had plastic surgery and enough hydrogen peroxide to bleach Atlanta into albinism.

So she was more than a little surprised when Puck came up to her a few days after his performance of the Blue October song and asked if she could help him study US history. But she'd said she would help him and she meant it. Which was how she and Puck ended up spending more time together and since Artie was still helping Puck with his classes as well she got to spend time with him too. It was nice actually, having the boys around the house. Her dads seemed to like Puck better than Finn.

Rachel could admit that there were times she also liked Puck a lot more than she did Finn. Finn was her boyfriend and she loved him, but he wasn't...the brightest bulb in the box and he never seemed to understand that his help wasn't helpful at all. He'd say something to placate her and ignore the underlying problem, or he'd make an excuse to leave when she got upset about something. And it was odd, but Finn never seemed entirely happy when he was with her. He seemed uncomfortable when she talked a lot or sang along with the radio. Even when they were alone together Finn didn't seem completely at ease. Not that she was really relaxed when she was alone with Finn. Alone with Finn tended to translate into making out and then his hands would wander and she'd have to stop him and it was really hard to enjoy kissing when she was trying to deal with an octopus.

Finn wasn't happy about all the time she was spending with Puck either. He'd spent quite a large chunk of time glaring at Puck during glee practice and she'd overheard Finn asking Puck to promise he wouldn't hit on her anymore. Finn had even asked that Puck promise not to hang out with Rachel anymore but Artie had rolled up and nixed that idea quickly, pointing out that Puck needed help with his studying and that Rachel and he were the help. Artie had also very quickly defused the tension by pointing out that he was around when they were studying and if Finn thought forty minute lectures on the importance of grammar and history were indicative of a wild passion then maybe Finn ought to join them for the book sessions.

Rachel smirked to herself in her mirror, the Puck like expression sat oddly on her face but she liked it. Finn had backed off after that, not wanting to get roped into studying with her and Puck and Artie. Her smug smile faded a bit as she brushed her hair. She liked Puck, Noah, a lot, he was incredibly kind and sweet to her and he never avoided her at school even when she wore something he'd shake his head over. He just shrugged and walked beside her anyway.

She put her brush down and picked up her phone when it chimed to alert her to an incoming text. From Puck of course, he was the only one who bothered to text her on a Friday night after the game. 'U cming 2 prty?'

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed, she hadn't been invited to the party even though Finn was supposed to be her boyfriend. If they weren't far away from Lima it was rare Finn wanted to be seen with her in public. Finally she texted Puck back, shaking her head, 'I was unaware of the party, and am already preparing for bed. Not my thing but I hope you have fun.'

She was washing her face when Puck texted her back. Patting her face dry she plopped down on her bed to read his text, 'K cming 2 c u, feel free 2 b nked'.

Rachel laughed and looked down at her panties and cami and decided a pair of yoga pants were called for at least, 'I'm not going to be naked Noah,' She tapped out quickly, 'But you're welcome to visit'. She pulled on her yoga pants and a hoodie Puck had left behind once. It occurred to her as she trotted down the stairs to put a frozen pizza in the oven that Puck had no problem abandoning a party to hang out with her. At the beginning of the year that would have been unthinkable.

Her daddy wandered into the kitchen and one of his eyebrows rose, "Thought you were goin' to bed angel?"

"Noah texted me about a party to which I was not invited, so he's coming over to hang out with me instead," Rachel explained. "He'll probably come right from school so I know he'll be starving. He doesn't eat before a game."

"A full stomach isn't a friend when you're being tackled," LeRoy Berry explained with a smile. "If the frozen pizza isn't enough get pizza or Chinese. It isn't a school night after all," He kissed her forehead before he left the kitchen.

"Thank you Daddy," Rachel smiled after him and tilted her head to look at the oven. "Cookies, that'll be fun for Noah," She muttered to herself and began to take out ingredients. When the doorbell rang, she was nearly ready to begin.

The surprise of Sam, Artie and Noah standing on her front stoop had Rachel blinking for a full half minute, "Rache? Yo, Rachel? Earth to Rachel Berry. Rachel Barbra Berry?" Puck was waving a hand in front of her face until she blinked.

"I'm sorry I was surprised to see all of you, please come in," Rachel held the door open wider for the boys and was grateful she'd worn Puck's hoodie over her cami. "I put a frozen pizza in the oven and I was getting ready to make cookies...but Daddy said we could order more pizza or Chinese if we wanted." She shut the door and watched as Puck strode forward, immediately at home in her house. Sam seemed a little uncomfortable but after casting an uncertain glance at her followed Noah and Artie.

"Dude really?" Sam was saying uneasily when she entered the kitchen. Artie had already parked his chair near the table and was pulling out his supplies for the evening. Noah had his head stuck in the fridge and Sam was hovering in the doorway clearly not sure of his welcome.

"Noah, choose what you want and shut the door," Rachel slipped past Sam, aware that her tone was snippy. "Do you guys want more pizza or Chinese?" She checked the timer on the oven, "Pizza should be done in another ten minutes."

Puck pulled out a carton of real milk and reached into the cabinet for glasses, Rachel having broken him of the habit of drinking from the carton at least in her house. "Chinese sounds good and you'll be able to eat the vegan stuff right," He grinned when he took in what she was wearing. His number had never looked so good. "I'll call in double the usual order, you can keep Sammy from havin' a heart attack." He pulled out his phone and began dialing while Rachel turned to look at the blond boy.

"It's perfectly all right Sam," She smiled slightly. "Noah has run tame in this house since he got out of juvie and where he goes Artie follows." She gestured to a chair at the table where Artie was setting up. "Their latest project is to try and teach me poker. I'm awful."

"You're not awful," Puck contradicted her as Sam moved towards the chair. "You're...expressive."

"You're just shit at bluffing," Artie clarified. "And if helps if you think aces aren't a low card."

Rachel shrugged, "I'm fairly certain that in spite of all your attempts to give me 'street cred' and help me learn 'mad skills' I'm going to be hopelessly uncool for the rest of my high school career." She looked at the three of them, "Why aren't you at the party?"

"Eh," Puck shrugged. "Underage drinkin' is kinda against the law. My probation officer would have a litter." When she simply folded her arms and kept staring at him after pointedly looking at Sam and Artie Puck sighed, "Look, I gotta work at ten tomorrow, and stayin' up at a lame ass party with idiots like Azimio and Karofsky and the Cheeri-hos isn't exactly what I'm interested in right now."

"Artie and me really didn't feel like goin'," Sam offered quietly. "Artie can't navigate most people's houses with everyone packed in at a party and I still don't really..." He shrugged, "I don't always feel comfortable here yet. Getting drunk with people I don't know well isn't my idea of a good time."

"And I found out Finn was going and he wasn't takin' you and why would I miss a chance to hang out with my best friend?" Puck told her in a voice that meant he was done talking about it, "If he's at a party he won't show up here bitchin' 'bout us hanging out."

"Seize the opportunity?" Rachel was aware her voice was dry as she began mixing the ingredients for vegan sugar cookies. The timer buzzed on the oven and she grabbed an oven mitt to remove the pizza before she hit the temperature to adjust it for the cookies. "I ought to make all of you study algebra instead of playing poker," She teased, "Instead of rewarding you with sugar cookies."

"Your famous sugar cookies that Puck can't stop raving about?" Artie asked as he divided up the chips. "Seriously?"

"Artie I think you'll find just about everyone in Glee knows that I don't have a sense of humor that I'm aware of," Rachel retorted. "So yes, of course I'm serious."

"Yeah you don't have a sense of humor," Sam shook his head. "And I don't breathe."

"Everyone knows I take everything seriously," Rachel shook her head slyly as she began to ball up the cookie dough. "Noah, if you're just going to stand there you could either slice the pizza so you boys have an appetizer or you could help me with the cookies. But wash your hands first either way."

Puck just grinned and washed his hands before he grabbed a slicer out of the drawer and quickly cut up the pizza into little squares before setting it in the middle of the table, "Chinese should be here in another ten minutes or so." Was his only comment as he came up behind Rachel, his hands on her hips, "Did I say thanks?"

"For what?" Rachel looked up at him curiously as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "You're the one who gave up a party and came to hang out with me, in spite of my refusal to be naked."

"For lettin' me come an' hang out with you an' my boys," Puck turned his face so he was breathing in the scent of her hair and Rachel took a deep breath. She had no business feeling like her heart would stop whenever Noah was this close to her. She was with Finn.

"It is my pleasure Noah, you're my best friend," Rachel kept her voice level and friendly with every bit of skill she'd developed through more than two years of high school hell. "I should be thanking you and Sam and Artie for coming over to keep me company."

The doorbell rang then and she had an excuse to move away, "I'll get it. It's probably the Chinese."

8888

Rachel took a deep breath and looked at Puck, "I know you don't owe me anything and I know that I was wrong to ask you to help me make Finn jealous." She forced herself to meet her friend's gaze, "It was immoral to use you like that. It wasn't fair to you, to treat you like an object, when you're the best friend I have. I'm sorry Noah. I shouldn't have done it. I wasn't thinking of anything but--" She shook her head.

Puck nodded slowly, and Rachel wasn't sure she could take the understanding in his gaze. "You were just thinking of hurting Finn the way he'd hurt you. Why do you think I stopped you Rache? I knew you'd regret what we did. I didn't want to... well I didn't want to lose my friend even if bein' with you woulda been epic."

"Thanks I think?" Rachel gave him a half smile. "I... I didn't want to lose you either Noah. I hope I haven't damaged your friendship with Finn too badly?"

"Nah, that ship sailed a long time ago," Puck shrugged. "You're...somethin' else wrong Princess?" He traced a finger down her cheek and Rachel forced her lungs to keep moving normally instead of catching her breath.

"Noah, did..." Rachel tried to keep her voice steady. "Did everyone know he'd been lying to me for months?" She wasn't sure what was more humiliating that she'd believed Finn's lies or that Santana knew all along that she'd been a fool. "Santana...hasn't ever liked me and I just--"

"Nah," Puck shook his head, "No, Santana didn't tell anyone until fairly recent...they all knew before you did but it hasn't been all year...just...I think like a week?" He sighed slightly, "I didn't know about it until then...and honestly...I kept tryin' to think a how to tell you but..." He shook his head again.

"How do you tell your friend that her boyfriend, who she's loved since sophomore year, has lied to her since before they started dating?" Rachel offered dryly, "Especially when your friend is the crazy more than slightly obsessive unreasonable Rachel Berry? Gee Noah, I can't understand why you'd hesitate."

"I'm real sorry Rache," Puck offered quietly. "I shoulda told ya before Sectionals."

"You were a little busy recruiting Lauren," Rachel shrugged. "And I'm ashamed to say that I might not have listened. Finn places such importance on fidelity and honesty that I might not have believed you that he had lied about something so important."

"Yeah," Puck shrugged a bit. "So you got a ride home?"

"I had hoped I might presume upon your good nature," Rachel smiled up at him.

"I guess, long's you sing somethin' for me when I get you home," Puck grinned at her.

"I shall endeavor to fulfill my end of the bargain," She nodded solemnly and tucked her hand into his elbow as they headed towards US History.

8888

Rachel looked at Noah and wondered if she would always have butterflies in her stomach when she was alone with him. She knew she loved Finn, would always love Finn and it hurt so much right now that Finn was treating her like a pariah when all she'd done was kiss Noah after Finn had lied to her since sophomore year. Sometimes she wondered why Finn wanted to be with her at all. He never seemed happy when he was with her. However, whenever it felt like they were done, when she started to feel good about herself, about her life, that was when Finn wanted her back, told her he loved her, couldn't live without her.

When Finn kissed her, she felt warm and wrapped up in him. She wasn't just Rachel she was with Finn and that meant she was part of something special. She felt constantly pulled towards Finn, as if he had a magnet specific to her that she couldn't resist. He was good and kind and overwhelming but in a way that drew her as if who she was didn't matter when she was with him. But she was never at ease in his company. She never felt as if Finn didn't care if her make up was smudged or if she wasn't feeling well. She had to be worthy of being with him, he was so popular and so nice and she wasn't either of those things.

Sometimes it felt the same way with Glee club, like they only tolerated her because of her voice, and then Santana had come right out and said it, and no one but Noah contradicted her. They had no hesitation in telling her she was rude or loud or annoying or making fun of her clothing. No one stood up for her against the hockey team or the football team, except Noah. They didn't even stand up for her against Finn. And they'd all known what he'd done and hadn't told her, without the excuse Noah had of not wanting to hurt her or lose her friendship, although knowing Artie he probably would have found a way to let her know. Kurt was at Dalton and removed from all the drama and Mercedes ran so hot and cold caught between her gossipy need to know everything and her protective instincts that Rachel never knew where she stood with the black diva. None of them seemed to understand that she'd let Finn get further with her than any other boy, further than Jesse, further even than Noah and he'd been lying the whole time. At least she'd never lied about being with Noah. But honesty didn't count apparently, only that they didn't much like how she acted or looked or spoke.

With Noah, it didn't matter if she was wearing heels or yoga pants. He brought her vegan vegetable soup when she was sick and offered her rides to the pharmacy. And when she was upset his first question was if she wanted him to hit somebody. Noah made her feel safe and real. Whenever she was alone with him her stomach filled with butterflies even though she knew Noah would never do anything she didn't want. "I wasn't sure what to sing at first," She said quietly. "I...there are a lot of things I'm feeling right now...and I'm not sure where to begin."

"Ain't you the one told me begin at the beginning, go on through the middle and stop when you get to the end?" Puck's voice was amused and affectionate as he lounged on her bed, as comfortable in the bright room as he'd always been.

"Yes, I do believe that is one portion of the many pieces of advice I've dispensed to you over the years," Rachel chuckled slightly. "But you're right. So I figured out a song that said everything I needed to say...about me. Not Finn."

She put her hands on the ivory of the Seiko keyboard in her room and began to play the opening notes of the song,

" _Reborn and shivering_  
 _Spat out on new terrain_  
 _Unsure, unkind, insane_  
 _This faint and shaky hour_."

The lyrics said everything she couldn't, her fear, her loneliness, the isolation she felt when she walked down the halls of McKinley. Beginning the chorus, she gave it as much emotion as she could while keeping the words bare of elaboration, stark and elegant against the few notes of the keyboard.

" _Day one, day one_  
 _Start over again_  
 _Step one, step one_  
 _I'm barely making sense_  
 _For now I'm faking it_  
 _'Til I'm pseudo-making it_  
 _From scratch, begin again_  
 _But this time I as I_  
 _And not as we_

_Gun-shy and shivering_  
 _Tear it without a hand_  
 _Feign brave but still intent_  
 _Little and hardly here_ ,"

Rachel took a deep breath before she began the chorus again and wondered how she'd get through the next weeks at school. The holidays were coming up, the school would be decorated, supposed brotherly love echoing through the halls and none of it would mean anything to those students at the bottom of the food chain. Slushies would continue, bullying and intimidation would be unceasing and Christmas would be at the center of it as it always was. Hanukah would be completely forgotten once again.

" _Day one, day one_  
 _Start over again_  
 _Step one, step one_  
 _Not much making sense_  
 _For now I'm faking it_  
 _'Til I'm psuedo-making it_  
 _From scratch, begin again_  
 _But this time I as I_  
 _And not as we_

_Eyes wet toward wide open fright,_  
 _If God is taking bets, I pray he wants to lose_ ,"

She looked at Noah and saw his fierce frown as he listened to the lyrics she sang, understood that every time Finn broke up with her that she started this whole process over. The anticipation of going through it again was slowly killing her. Then…last chorus and she sang it softly, taking her fingers off the keys.

" _Day one, day one_  
 _Start over again_  
 _Step one, step one_  
 _I'm barely making sense_  
 _For now I'm faking it_  
 _'Til I'm psuedo-making it_  
 _From scratch, begin again_  
 _But this time I as I_  
 _And not as we_..."

Shakily Rachel forced a smile to her face, "So, worth the trip?"

"Damn," Puck nodded slowly. "You oughta sing that for Glee. It ain't your usual Rache and they need to see you aren't just...big diva numbers, you can do the slow aching stuff. I mean... that's just... uh...melancholy? Poignant, that's the word. It ain't flashy but without your voice..." He shook his head. "You really oughta sing that for Glee."

"If I did they'd all assume it was to get Finn back," Rachel shook her head. "I'm not even sure we're over...he hasn't said. Therefore, I'm in Limbo. I'll try to get him to talk to me...to...I don't know, decide something so I know what to expect."

"That's actually a good idea," Puck nodded. "I mean at least then you'd know right?"

Rachel nodded and sat down in the chair before her vanity, her hands idly moving some of the brushes around in their little holder. "Do you ever wish that Mr. Schue would let us sing Hanukah songs along with the Christmas songs?"

"Sometimes yeah," Puck nodded accepting the change in subject. "I mean we'd rock some of the old songs in Hebrew."

"Maybe we could do Honerot Halalu for Glee," Rachel smiled. "Give them a Hanukah gift."

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Puck grinned.

8888

  
Puck looked down at the ring in his hand and smiled slightly before tucking it in his front pocket. He'd had to save his money since last year but he'd managed to buy it. As these things went it wasn't a big deal to anyone but him, still he was glad he'd managed it. He'd have to put it away when he got home, somewhere Bekah couldn't find it and play dress up. His grin faded as he remembered why he was waiting in the choir room for Mr. Schuester. Then the man himself walked in and nodded, "Puck, I don't have a lot of time until my next class and I'm pretty sure you should be in your government class, so what can I do for you?"

Puck looked at Mr. Schue and idly stroked his hands over the strings of his guitar, "So you remember when pretty much everybody in Glee 'sides me an' Artie told Rachel they only tolerated her because she was talented?" He started the conversation out bluntly.

"I beg your pardon Puck?" Schuester seemed a little confused and Puck wondered where the man's brain was half the time. He'd been pretty okay for a little while after Puck had gotten out of juvie, letting Puck turn in his work after the due dates with a minimal reduction of his grades. Between listening to Santana curse and Rachel's tutoring he wasn't too bad at Spanish these days. But these days... once everything had hit the fan about Finn and Santana and it had come out that he'd made out with Rachel when she was upset with Finn, Schuester hadn't had much time or interest in Puck. He hadn't given Rachel much consideration either.

"Before you read everybody the riot act an' told 'em to nut up and shut up, Santana told Rache that nobody in the club liked her and the only reason she was still in glee and they hadn't kicked her out was that she was talented," Puck told his teacher. "Which I figure ain't exactly untrue 'cept for me an' Artie 'an maybe Sam 'cept Sam weren't payin' much attention." He shook his head, "Well I said I liked her, an' Artie tried to object but my boy ain't really loud."

"I see," Puck tilted his head, as Mr. Schuester's attention seemed to wander though the teacher's eyes remained on his student. "Where's this leading Puck?"

"She gave up singing her song when we got back because the entire club made her feel like fuckin' crap an' you didn't do anything about it," Puck told him, aware that his tone was more than bordering on insolent. "But she's got somethin' you ain't ever heard her sing, an' I want you to let her sing it today."

"Why Puck?" Mr. Schuester seemed more than a little irritated, "If Rachel wants to sing she usually doesn't have any problem saying so."

"Because what she's gonna sing ain't her normal thing," Puck retorted. "I talked her into it. It ain't Broadway or Barbra or Celine. It's different."

"All...right," Mr. Schuester seemed more than a little confused but was at least halfway willing to go with it. "I'll get everyone into the auditorium when it's time for glee to start."

"Cool," Puck nodded. "Brad don't gotta play or anythin', Rachel's got the piano covered."

8888

Puck listened as the club filed into the auditorium, half of them grumbling, the other half confused about why they were bothering. Artie wheeled his way up to Puck and looked at him, "Dude, you all right?" He frowned a bit, "You seem a little pissed."

"More'n a little," Puck admitted. "Gonna hit the gym after glee, beat the hell outa a few sandbags work it off." He looked at Artie, "Why didn't ya say anythin' when Santana spouted her bullshit?"

"Hell man," Artie sighed, "I barely heard her, too busy tryin' to make things right with Brit ya know?" He shook his head, "I doubt Mike even noticed, he was fixated on Tina."

"An' all a you guys are scared shitless of Santana or any chick throwin' a fit, 'less it's Rache," Puck said shrewdly. "So ya'll just let Rachel get screwed an' ya say nothin'."

"You said something," Artie said quietly. "I could see Sam, openin' his mouth, tryin' to figure out what to say."

"Yeah," Puck slouched back in his seat as Rachel came out on the stage and sat behind the piano without ceremony. The lights came down and everyone quieted, regardless of how they felt about Rachel, at least they respected music.

The bare notes of the piano quivered through the air, and Rachel's voice followed, poignant, and aching. Puck took a deep breath and looked at the rest of the club. Finn looked almost constipated he seemed so uncomfortable. Mercedes was frowning, though the music was working on her, the power and emotion in Rachel's voice without any fanfare or theatricality. Quinn was sitting next to Sam, her face thoughtful, while Sam just looked sad. Puck liked that about the second quarterback, he always let the music wash over him, ignoring whoever was singing and just listening. Mike and Tina were sitting hand in hand, Tina had an oddly thoughtful look on her face, Puck was willing to bet she recognized the song, while Mike was concentrating on the music. Santana was frowning and looked irked and interested simultaneously. Artie and Brit were sitting nearby, Artie had the same considering look as Tina and Brit, like Sam, looked unbearably sad.

Mr. Schuester looked a little impatient but thoughtful, as if he was trying to figure something out. Unfortunately, it was a toss-up as to whether or not he was thinking about Glee or Ms. Pillsbury. Puck shook his head and gave himself up to listening. The bridge was echoing through the air and Rachel started on the final repeat of the chorus. Her voice was like the sweetest melancholy ache, weeping through the air.

" _Day one, day one_  
 _Start over again_  
 _Step one, step one_  
 _I'm barely making sense_  
 _For now I'm faking it_  
 _'Til I'm psuedo-making it_  
 _From scratch, begin again_  
 _But this time I as I_  
 _And not as we_..."

Puck listened as the last note drifted over the stage, Rachel's voice fading out sweetly a moment before the piano melted away. She stood when she was done, looked at him with a brief smile and nodded at the rest of the club before she left the stage and moved to sit beside him, her complete absence of stagecraft more eloquent than a bow of curtsey. She was halfway down the stairs before the club reacted in a flurry of exclamations and surprise.

"Rache why didn't you tell us you'd be singing?" Mike called from the back of the group.

Puck looked down at Rachel and she shook her head quietly, "Noah, please." She murmured, "I really can't talk right now."

Puck nodded his understanding and turned to look at Mike, "I had to talk her into it." He explained quietly. "It weren't meant for alla you really."

"Then why sing?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"It was great," Tina broke in, "Reminded me of Morisette but still you, nice and simple...just your voice."

Rachel patted his hand and sighed, "I've got to go, I have dance today," She said quietly. "Thanks for listening."

Puck nodded, "Get changed I'll give ya a ride over, come get ya after I'm done with the gym." He suggested and was rewarded with another small smile.

"Where's Rachel going?" Brittany asked curiously. "I wanted her to sing My Headband."

Puck grinned and shook his head, "She's got dance class in a bit." He stood, "I talked her into singing for ya so you'd realize that Rache ain't all just show tunes and flamboyance or whatever." Puck felt his grin slide off his face as he looked at the club who'd pretty much made his best friend feel worthless. "Because if ya only 'tolerate her 'cause she's talented' then I wanted ya to see just how talented she is. And if she ever leaves ya'll are fucked 'cause I'll go too." He picked up his bag and nodded to Artie, striding past Mr. Schue who hadn't bothered to say a word. "See if I fuckin' bother tryin' with all ya'll again. Selfish mother fuckers."


	3. Need You Now

Rachel looked down at her phone and shook her head; she did not want to do this. This was humiliating and ridiculous but unless she wanted to walk home in the dark, in the snow, she didn't have a choice. Groaning in irritation she dialed and got a voice mail immediately. Huffing in annoyance she went down her contact list and dialed Artie. He picked up after a couple of rings. "Go for Artie," His cheerful voice chuckled into the phone.

"Artie? It's Rachel," Rachel really didn't want to admit this, really had hoped she could not have this get around Glee but she wasn't exactly the queen of martial arts yet and in the cold she'd be hard pressed to run from any attacker let alone fight. "I'm sorry to bother you, but you wouldn't..." She took a deep breath and changed her mind as she recalled Artie didn’t drive. "No, I'm sorry to call you. I'll take care of it. It's okay." Hanging up quickly she put her phone back in her pocket. What had possessed her to wear a skirt and tights to shop for a holiday tree? She refused to call it a Christmas tree. If it was for all of Glee club then it was hers and Noah's too and that made it a Holiday tree not a Christmas tree.

Then her phone rang, "This is Rachel," She sighed as she answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Rache what's up?" Puck's voice came through loud and clear, "Saw you'd called when I was on with Ma. How'd the big talk go?"

Of course he'd remember that she was going to get Finn to make a decision tonight, a decision she'd hoped would mean he'd forgive her kissing Noah and resume their relationship. Typical of her luck the decision hadn't gone in her favor. Rachel tried not to sigh into the phone, "I don't think you could say it went well." She admitted.

"So what went down?" Puck was obviously doing something else besides talking to her. She could hear him moving and the sound of Mario Kart in the background. That was all right, Noah never could stand to sit and do nothing. And he could beat Mario Kart while writing an essay let alone while talking to her.

"Well he made a decision," Rachel kept her voice even with a minor miracle. "You could say it wasn't the one I was hoping for. But it was at least a decision."

"Shit," Rachel could tell the instant Puck put down the game, there was a chorus of howls in Sam and Mike's voices as they began to pull ahead in Mario Kart. "What happened?"

"I am not to be forgiven my kissing you while technically dating Finn," Rachel admitted. "In Finn's mind my transgression is greater than his because now both his girlfriends have cheated on him. With you,” She shrugged forgetting momentarily that Puck couldn't see her. "At least I'm not in Limbo. I'm cold but I'm not in Limbo."

"I'm sorry Rachel," Puck's voice was low and the background noise a bit quieter. "Sometimes he's an ass." There was a pause as if he was considering something and a new tension gripped his words when he spoke again, "Why are you cold Rache?"

"Oh, I'm at the Christmas tree lot outside of town," Rachel shrugged again. "It's not a problem; I'm just waiting for my ride. I'm in plenty of light and there are people around."

"What do you mean ‘waiting for your ride’," Puck's voice was dangerously low, "Where's your car Rachel?"

"Oh Finn drove us here," Rachel knew she'd made a mistake calling Noah but really who else did she have to call? Quinn would kill her if she called Sam, regardless of their odd platonic friendship. Artie didn't drive yet. Kurt was at Dalton. Mercedes hadn’t picked up and she wasn't close to anyone else. "I'm fine Noah. Don't worry."

"Where's Finn?" Puck's voice had gone from dangerously low to a near growl of fury, "Rachel don't you dare try to distract me. Where is Finn Hudson in relation to you?"

"I would guess that he's home by now," Rachel admitted softly. "He left after... after he dumped me," She tilted her head, "Huh, so I guess it was literal and figurative... no, he wouldn't appreciate the ironic symbolism of not forgiving me when surrounded by symbols of the season of rebirth." She sighed, "It's all right Noah, I'm right by the trailer where the office is and there's plenty of light. There are families here. I'm fine."

"You're alone, in the cold, outside of town and it’s fuckin’ below freezing outside Rachel," Puck's voice was furious. "He fuckin' left you alone in the middle of a damn tree lot in the cold and the dark with no ride home." She could hear him moving around, "You stay right by that office door. I'm comin' to get you angel."

Rachel nodded and then realized he couldn't see her, "I'm not moving from my spot Noah I promise." She tried to placate him, "I'm really sorry...my dads... they had to go to Cincinnati yesterday or I would have called them."

"Don't you dare fuckin' apologize Rache," He was still really mad, that much was obvious. "This ain't your fault."

"Yes it is, for being stupid enough to force a confrontation in a Christmas tree lot," Rachel sighed. "Noah why am I such an idiot about him?"

"Habit?" His words were more blunt than kind but that was Puck all over, honest as blood and just as messy.

"Most likely," Rachel sighed. "Do you need me to let you go?"

"Hell no," Puck was adamant. "Just let me tell the guys where I'm goin'," He put his hand over the phone and she could hear him explaining to Mike and Sam what was going on. The chorus of outraged male voices included Artie's tenor and Rachel groaned. Artie was going to tell Noah any minute that she'd called and gotten off the phone before telling him what had happened. And as if she really was psychic she heard Artie's voice saying just that. Puck's voice came back on the line, even more angry if that was possible, "Rachel, tell me you didn't tell Artie that you could handle this by yourself? Tell me you were gonna call me back in another few minutes if I didn't call you? You were not going to walk home alone in the dark for fifteen miles."

"No of course not," Rachel denied. "For one thing it’s not over twelve miles," She clarified. "And I was planning on calling a cab."

"We don't have cab service in Lima Rache," Puck sounded very unhappy with her. "All right we're on our way. Mike's car has better heat than my truck so we're in it. Artie's keepin' the home fires burnin' for us."

"What do you mean us?" Rachel nearly groaned, "Noah you are not bringing Mike and Sam with you."

"Yes I am," Puck snarled into the phone. "Somebody's gotta keep me outa Juvie because if you aren't in the peak a health when I get there I might just hafta kill Hudson for this one."

"He was just being Finn," Rachel sighed tiredly. "He can't help it." She tugged her scarf more securely around her neck and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"I don't care if you fucked the entire hockey team in Finn's bed, that doesn't give him the right to leave you alone, miles from anywhere in the dark and cold," Puck was almost shouting into the phone. "He's being the same self-centered world revolves around him prick he's been since last year and this time you coulda gotten hurt Rache. And if you make any more excuses for him I swear I'mma lose my shit."

"All right," She took a deep breath and then another. "You're right. I was stupid but he was an ass for leaving me here. I'm sorry."

"Sweet mother of fucking god don't apologize to me for that moron," Puck was seething into the phone when he snarled a protest and Sam's voice came on the line.

"I figured I'd better talk to you and let him drive," Sam explained. "Mike didn't know where the tree lot was he's letting Puck drive his car."

"Poor Mike," Rachel almost smiled at the thought of the sweet quiet dancer sitting nervously in the passenger seat as Puck drove his precious Camry. "So who won Mario Kart?"

"Oh, Artie," Sam chuckled. "Which you know, figures. He's like a video game god."

"Yeah," Rachel shivered and began to pace in the hopes that it would warm her up. "He's actually scary when he's doing something like WOW or anything else with a headset." She shuddered, "Where are you guys?"

"We're comin' up on route 51 now," Sam read the warning sign. "You okay?"

"Just getting a little cold is all," Rachel tried to sound as if she was fine. "I wasn't planning on being here this long when I dressed for the excursion."

"How long have you been there?" Sam wanted to know and then his voice was replaced with Puck's low growled tones.

"Rachel, how long have you been waitin' in the cold?"

"Well at first I thought he'd realize what he'd done and he'd come back," Rachel was feeling really cold now and stamped her feet in an effort to warm them. That just made her feel as if someone had taken a hammer to her soles. "So I waited for an hour before I tried to call my dads. But their cell phones are going straight to voicemail so I just left a message saying hi because I remembered afterward they were out of town." She shuddered and tried to pace faster, "Then I tried to call Finn but his phone rang once and went to voice mail so he didn't want to hear from me. Then I tried to call you but it went to voice mail and then I called Artie but I remembered he doesn't drive yet and I was trying to think of who else I could call without everyone hating me afterwards."

"What do you mean without anyone hating you?" Puck's voice was rising dangerously by the time he reached the end of his question.

"Quinn would kill me if I called Sam. Kurt's at Dalton." Rachel began to list the various reasons she couldn't call most of her fellow club members. "I'm not exactly top priority on anyone's list. So I was trying to figure out how I could get home if I couldn't get in touch with you..." She groaned as a shiver wracked her body. "I was thinking I could call Mr. Schue but I wasn't sure if I'd rather freeze to death or take the lecture I'd get on being a cheating bitch."

"Hang on Rache, I see the tree lot," Puck's voice, "Okay I'm pulling in, where are you angel?"

"I'm right by the front door of the trailer, it's at the back of the lot, there's a light right over the door," Rachel shivered. "I can start walking towards the road--"

"No, shit no, stay there where you're safe angel," Puck interrupted her. "Mike's gonna keep the car warmed up and I'm gonna get as close as I can and then I'll come get you."

"All right," Rachel was violently aware of her teeth chattering and tried to keep pacing, "I'm sorry to be so demanding Noah, but please could you hurry...I'm cold."

"I see you angel," Puck spoke into the phone. "It's all right. Hang up the phone now, I'm coming right towards you."

Rachel found herself obeying almost mindlessly, ending the call and putting her phone back in her purse. Almost before she'd finished Puck had gotten to her wrapping her in a sinfully warm embrace. "Noah," She shuddered as he scooped her up, "I'm sorry...I'm just so cold."

"I know angel, gonna get you warm," Puck looked down at her shuddering in his arms and wanted to kill Hudson all over again. "Mike's got the heat blasting in the car." He yanked open the door and slid into the backseat, realizing belatedly that Sam was sitting back there too. "What're you doin' man?"

"You're gonna need to rub her arms and legs to get her circulation going," Mike explained as he angled the vents so they hit the backseat more than the empty front passenger seat. "I told Sam that her feet are probably freezing so he's going to try and warm them up while you hang onto her and get the rest of her warm.

"How'd you know this shit man?" Puck locked the door before he leaned against it, angling Rachel's body so her feet were in the space behind Mike where Sam could unbuckle her shoes and start rubbing her feet. "Should we take her to the hospital?"

"Only if her feet don't start hurting when they warm up," Mike told him turning the car around. "If they get too cold that's when there's frost bite, but if once they start to warm up they'll hurt like a bitch, she should be okay. I started looking this shit up on my phone and texting Artie when I saw the temp outside."

"Hurts now," Rachel got the words out from between chattering teeth. "The heat feels like needles on my skin." She started to clench her teeth together, "Sorry, sorry to bother...all you guys..." She shuddered almost convulsively.

"Shit Rachel," Sam had wrapped his hands around her tiny feet and was carefully rubbing them through her tights. "You'd do the same for any of us."

"None of you are stupid enough that I'd have to," Rachel might have said more but an agonized moan burst from her lips and she tried to pull her feet away from Sam's hands. "Sorry Sam, sorry."

"Fuck that noise," Sam told her harshly. "Don't you apologize to me. Finn's got some serious explaining to do."

"Not worth it," Rachel shook her head and Puck met Sam's eyes.

The blond boy clearly didn't understand what Rachel meant and Puck took a deep breath, "She means she doesn't want us in trouble because of Finn's stupid." He explained quietly, putting her hands between his and rubbing them until she was moaning with the pain of thawing flesh.

"Seriously?" Sam looked at Rachel, "You're gonna let him get away with this?"

"I'm the one who cheated," Rachel sighed, her face turning towards Puck's chest.

Puck shook his head at Sam sharply when it looked like the boy would say something else, "Rachel, angel I need you to stay awake." He pinched her hand sharply and was rewarded with her eyes flying open. "C'mon angel we're almost to my house. Artie's got hot chocolate waitin' the vegan kind that Ma keeps for you."

"I love your mom," Rachel sighed. "Will you get in trouble?"

"Nah," Puck knew that when his mom heard about what Finn had done that he could probably kill the kid and his mom would provide an alibi. "No it's fine. Ma knows I'm havin' friends over for the Mario Kart tournament."

"We're here," Mike pulled up in front of the house. "You two get her inside, I'll grab her shoes."

"I'm gonna run her a hot bath," Puck told Sam as they hurried up the three concrete steps to his house. "She's gotta warm up faster than we're getting her heated."

"Yeah," Sam nodded his understanding. "Where's her bag? Rache told me once she always keeps a change of clothes in it."

"Probably in Finn's car along with alla her books and shit for school," Puck growled as he tugged Rachel's coat off of her, disentangling her from her purse and leaving it all on the couch. "Artie, man can you call Finn and find out where Rachel's bag is? Without lettin' him know she's here? He'll flip out if he thinks she's with me."

"Its cool dude," Artie nodded just as Mike entered with Rachel's shoes and scarf, shutting the door behind him.

Puck looked at Rachel who was staring at him a bit woozily, "Hey Rache, if I run you a bath can you get in it and soak yourself?" He asked quietly. "I'll bring you mom's robe and some sweats and stuff to wear okay?"

"I can do it Noah," Rachel nodded, her dark eyes gleaming with that stubborn light he loved. "I promise I won't pass out and drown."

"Shit don't even put that thought in my fuckin' head," Puck shuddered and shook his head. "All right," he scooped her up and carried her back to his mother's bedroom putting her carefully on the bed. "You're gonna be fine angel, I promise."

"I know," Rachel smiled at him. "You always take care of me Noah. I know I'll be all right if I'm with you."

"Okay then I'm gonna run the bath and go get you some clothes. You hop on in and I'll drop 'em inside the door for ya okay?" Puck figured that was as close as he'd ever get to seeing Rachel Berry naked and at the moment, as long as she wasn't going to lose fingers and toes, he was fine with that.

So that was what he did, picking up the damp tights and underwear and skirt and sweater that she'd peeled off in order to get in the tub. She'd pulled the shower curtain forward so that when he came in, eyes averted, she'd called his name to get him to look at her. "Thank you Noah," She smiled a little sadly but still it was a smile and that was something.

Puck had tried to grin at her, leaving her some of his sweats, and socks, and a big thick sweatshirt along with a camisole his sister never wore because she'd been way too optimistic about how fast she'd grow breasts this year. He knew his grin was pretty much an epic fail because she'd looked more sad not less when he closed the door behind him.

And then he went out into the living room where the other three boys were waiting and looked at them. "I wanna kill him," He admitted hoarsely. "She's still shivering. I put the water so hot it turned my hand red and she's still shivering."

"It'll help her though," Artie reassured him. "She'll feel better once the water cools, her core temperature should normalize. I ordered Chinese so she'd have something hot and vegan to go with the hot chocolate. That'll help keep her body temp stable."

Puck sat down on the couch and looked at his friends, Mike who was so desperately in love with Tina, Sam dating Quinn and Artie, who adored Brittany. "Could you do that? Any a you? To your girls? To anybody?"

"You know he don't think man," Artie reminded him. "He ain't a bad guy but he's always been all about Finn. I mean, he was gonna slushy Kurt last year."

"Yeah until Kurt did it for him," Mike remembered with a grimace. "He's not really... He doesn't have what my mom calls a strong moral center." He looked at Puck, "He ain't like you man. He's never had to be on his own, handling his own shit. He's always had his mom. He's always been popular."

"But still," Puck shook his head. "She could have lost body parts... Rachel Fuckin' Berry...she fuckin' adores him and he left her there, alone in the snow and the dark and the cold. And he told her he couldn't forgive her. 'Cause she kissed me when she was upset. And she didn't lie about it."

"You know Finn's always been all 'do what I say not what I do'," Artie pointed out. "I mean you may have gotten Quinn pregnant but I'm pretty sure you didn't lead her on the way Finn did Rachel." Puck tilted his head and looked at him thoughtfully until Artie continued, "C'mon you know he was still with Quinn when he started kissing Rachel. He even took her bowling and kissed her to get her to come back to Glee, and didn't bother to tell her Quinn was pregnant.

"Was sorta aware, but Quinn was pregnant and I was scared outa my mind," Puck shook his head. "Most of last year was a fuckin' blur. Best week outa the whole miserable thing was when I was dating Rachel; at least we got to be friends, well sorta."

"Not totally then but ain't no doubt ya'll are friends now," Artie agreed. "I think what we ought to do is call Kurt. He knows Finn better than anyone; he'll know how to deal with the parental units..." He looked at his phone as a text alert beeped. "Finn said he dropped Rachel's bag at her front door but he doesn't want to talk to her and I shouldn't try to make him." The paraplegic sighed heavily, "It's like he hasn't even thought that he left her there without a ride."

"Yeah," Mike picked up his keys and started to pull on his coat. "I'll go get her bag and bring it over here," He looked at Puck, "But Artie's right, we really should tell Kurt. He and Rache are pretty tight."

"Yeah but not tonight," Puck shook his head before he looked at Mike. "Thanks man for going back out for her bag. She'll feel better with her own clothes." The dancer just nodded before he slipped out the door. Puck took a deep breath and looked at Artie and Sam, "I'm gonna check on her, there's money on the table for the Chinese."

Rachel was finally starting to feel warm and her fingers were wrinkled and pruned so it was probably time to get out of the tub. Before she could do more than think about it Noah's voice outside the door caught her attention. "Hey Rache? You okay in there still?"

She couldn't help but smile, "It's all right Noah, I'm still awake. I was just about to get out of the tub." Unstopping the drain she suited action to words, grabbing a towel to pat herself dry.

A moment later she was grateful she had when the door opened and Noah's head popped in, "Sorry what?" His eyes practically bugged out of his head and he nearly brained himself on the doorjamb as he pulled his head back out. The door closed but for a crack and his voice came through it, "Shit, sorry Rachel I just couldn't hear you an' I just--"

"Noah," Rachel hadn't felt so much like giggling in more than a week and it showed in her voice. "It’s perfectly fine; I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing."

"Perfectly fine?" His voice sounded as if he was smirking, "So can I come back in? 'Cause babe I didn't get a near good enough look."

"Behave yourself Noah," Rachel did laugh then. "I'm drying off and getting dressed." She could hear him pacing in his mother's room and wondered when she'd started to find Puck's nervousness endearing. "Stand back, I'm going to open the door and I'd hate for it to hit you Noah," She teased as she pushed the door open slowly.

"Yeah you're fuckin' hysterical," Puck smirked at her from his seat on his mom's bed. Rachel tilted her head as his eyes gleamed. She was hardly an erotic sight in sweats with her hair bundled up messily and her feet in socks so huge she looked like a clown.

"Well I look it," She shrugged as Puck stood. "Thank you Noah," She sighed. "I was so cold and now I feel warmer." She took a deep breath as his arms wrapped around her.

"Anytime angel," Puck's voice and body were warm as they seemed to surround her. "You call me anytime."

Rachel shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around Puck's waist and let him hold her for a while, "How could he do it Noah?" She wondered, "How could he say he loved me at his mom's wedding and then leave me alone like that?"

"I dunno Rache," His voice was low and rough. "I dunno."

8888

Rachel knew her plan to attempt to make Finn jealous was idiotic even as she importuned Puck to help her. It probably wouldn't work, it would make Finn mad, and irritate Puck, but part of her, the part drawn to Finn didn't see the downside. And the other part of her... wanted to sing with her best friend again. She'd missed that, missed singing with him, missing being free to hang out with him without having to hide or justify it. Half the time Artie and Puck spent at her house was just fooling around not studying, but Finn would have thrown a fit if he'd known that. Thankfully Artie didn't seem to mind misleading Finn.

"Noah, you're sure you don't mind this too much?" Rachel tilted her head, "I know you're still trying to be friends with Finn. I just... part of me wants to make him jealous stupid as that is, and part of me wants more of an excuse to spend time with you."

Puck grinned at her and she knew he was okay with her mixed reasons, he knew her very well after all, "I could do without the 'make Finn jealous' part but I like singin' with you Rache. We go good together."

"Noah, your grammar is appalling," She rolled her eyes teasingly. "I think we'll be ready in another few days, what do you think?"

"Yeah I think we've got it nailed...which is more than I can say for me with you," Puck gave her a mock leer until she was giggling helplessly.

"You're an awful terrible boy," Rachel shook her head. "I don't know why I like you so much Noah Abram Puckerman."

"I'm a hot Jew," He grinned at her in that wicked way that made her stomach twist with heat. "I'm irresistible angel."

"The gun show is impressive," She winked at him and had the satisfaction of seeing his mouth fall open before he recovered and grabbed her, his hands running over her sides until she was screaming with laughter.

8888

When the rest of the football team got dragged into the choir room Puck knew this wouldn't be good. And when he and Rachel get volunteered to perform he was fairly sure that probation or not he'll end up busting some heads. But then Rachel just looked at him and she smiled and he couldn't help it, he smiled back and picked up his guitar.

Rachel grinned at Puck as he pushed himself out of his chair, acoustic guitar in hand. He was handsome, talented and smart and he was willing to sing a fairly poignant duet with her for stupid reasons. "I so owe you for this Noah," She murmured before his hands began to strum the opening chords to the song.

"Damn right you do angel," He muttered back at her and she couldn't help grinning wider before she took a deep breath and began to channel a broken heart.

" _Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._  
 _Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it any more._  
 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._  
 _For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
 _I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._  
 _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_..."

She aimed a smile at Puck that totally belied the melancholy of the song and waited for his gorgeous voice to begin the next verse. This song isn't perfect for them because of the content, the lyrics don't really match their personalities too well, but singing with him...well that was perfect. Sometimes she felt better singing with Puck than she did dating Finn. And then Puck began to sing and his voice made her forget everything except the music.

" _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._  
 _Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._  
 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._  
 _For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_."

Puck couldn't help smiling as Rachel's voice joined his on the second line of the chorus. They always sounded so damn good together, their voices meshed perfectly. Singing with Rachel was almost as good as making out with her, she responded to any change perfectly, she was passionate and beautiful and this was the most fun he'd had with her that was G rated.

" _I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._  
 _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._   
_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._   
_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now_..."

Puck grinned as they finished the song and took a look at Finn. The quarterback did not look very pleased with how happy Rachel was without him. Then the rest of the football players started making comments and he was ready to use his guitar in an entirely different and not musically appropriate way.

8888

When he had a chance to think about it, much later, after the rest of the team said they were not down with the half time show and Coach basically told them to put up or be put off the team Puck knew that he was on to something. Finn only seemed to want Rachel when he couldn't have her, when he was dating Quinn or when Rachel was dating Puck or even when she was dating St. Jerk-face-James. And the happier Rachel seemed without Finn the more annoyed Finn seemed to get. Puck wasn't sure what it said about his (former) best friend but he was pretty sure it wasn't anything good.

And keeping it to himself was probably for the best because he was pretty sure Rachel was already aware of most of it. It wasn't as if she was stupid and he was pretty sure she wasn't entirely thrilled with Finn's behavior. But she'd spent all of sophomore year being wound into knots by the tall guy and it was pretty hard to shake that off. Rachel was invested in Finn and if there was one thing he'd learned about Rachel it was that she hated like hell to waste her time. So until she felt like more of her time spent on Finn was a bad investment she was still going to go after him.

Puck sighed as he pulled his shirt on and shook his head. It was really hell understanding her that well, she was driven and brilliant and so damn talented and Finn didn't see any of that. It really pissed him off how repressed and quiet Rachel would get when she and Finn dated. Like if she didn't contain herself and act like Finn wanted then he'd dump her. But that wasn't any guarantee Finn wouldn't dump her anyway.

8888

Puck really was not down with the girls being on the football field. All the girls were smaller than he and Finn but Rachel was tiny even for a girl. Mike and Sam were busting their asses and it still wasn't helping. And then Tina got hurt, and Finn told Puck to get the guys back on the team, get them to perform. Puck still couldn't remember what the hell he'd said, his brain still more than half on the thought that Rachel could have gotten hurt.

And then he saw Quinn talking to Finn, saw her lean up and kiss the tall boy. Cursing to himself he shook his head and booked out of there. When would those two learn? Be together or don't but figure it out before other people got hurt. And now he had a choice, tell Sam or don't. And maybe it was innocent, Quinn seemed to really like Sam and she'd been known to kiss someone without it meaning sex. But he didn't like it and now he'd have to avoid talking to Sam about Quinn for a while.

Rachel had invited he and Artie and Kurt and Blaine back to her house after the game for poker and Chinese and she'd even told him to invite Sam and Quinn if they wanted to come over too. So at least he'd get to hang with Artie and Rache and hear all about how exciting her football game had been. Puck shrugged to himself, for him the highlight of the game had been giving her a little smack on that sweet curved bottom of hers. She'd looked seriously hot in that uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter was heavily inspired by The Almost Blue Christmas by Caitriona3


	4. Valentines Day Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning, this chapter contains a bit of f/f since even hetero girls can be curious and want to explore safely. It's not meant as anything other than what it is.

Rachel wasn't certain who'd invented the sadistic occasion that was Valentine's Day; it was nothing more than a reminder that she didn't have anyone who wanted to spend the day with just her. Her Dads would have a romantic dinner and a hotel room away from Lima every year and she'd make sure that she stayed up in her room and studied so much she'd eventually wish her brain would melt.

This year Puck was trying to romance Lauren Zizes and Rachel had simply looked at him when he'd explained what he wanted to do. When she'd tilted her head and offered her help he'd just grinned at her. Apparently while he'd kissed Lauren they'd decided there was no spark and that they'd be friends. Lauren liked having a badass like Puck on her arm and Puck thought having a girlfriend like Lauren would throw Finn off the scent about how much time Puck was spending with Rachel. 

Finn was still not talking to her, if he had been she could have told him the idea of a kissing booth was idiotic. Kissing booths were traditionally staffed by girls not boys, so of course Finn would think his status and good looks would help him make money and get everything completely wrong.

"Rache, ya okay?" Puck was looking at her over his history textbook curiously, "Valentine's day still buggin' ya?"

"I find it to be a morally reprehensible holiday that encourages insincere displays of affection and too much emphasis on monetary gifts," Rachel frowned. "And Finn gave me a gift he'd bought me for Christmas today. It was a star necklace..." She sighed and shook her head, "You know at one time I would have given anything to have him believe in me."

"At one time?" Puck seemed to be holding his breath almost, Rachel blinked at him, that was really a little odd.

"He just...he never really has you know?" Rachel shook her head again closing her book and getting up to take out ingredients for cookies. "He acted like he did for a while, like he thought when I sang it was magical. But..."

"But?" Puck got up and started to help her, pulling the mixer out from its cupboard and putting it on the kitchen island. "Just let it out angel, ain't like I don't know the dude."

"I...never felt..." Rachel struggled for a minute to put the feeling into words, "I always felt like I wasn't quite good enough for him. Like I had to keep up, be better..." She sighed and looked at Puck who was plugging in the mixer and grabbing the flour and sugar canisters. "I love him...I just...being his girlfriend was like..."

"Like what?" Puck's voice was low and tightly controlled, "Did he ever make you feel uncomfortable Rachel? Ever do anything you didn't want?"

"No, nothing like that," Rachel shook her head and put her hand over his, a bit startled when he turned his palm up and wrapped his hand around hers. "No, I just...always felt like he was one glance away from going back to Quinn, from losing interest in me, until I was happy with my life without him. And then he always wants me back. He always does this... and I know I'm not blameless but at the same time..."

"You didn't start him off on this road Rachel," Puck told her quietly, his hand warm and gentle around hers in a way that sent waves of heat up her arm and into her chest. "You might have kissed him once but he didn't stop you, didn't even try to stop you. He's a big boy, he's almost eighteen for God's sake, and he's been on the top of the pyramid his whole life."

"I suppose that's what I don't really understand," Rachel shook her head, "Finn doesn't ever seem to want me when he's with me, he seems uncomfortable with me half the time." Gently she disentangled her hand from Puck's to begin measuring out flour and sugar for her vegan sugar cookies. "He's more worried about his popularity than his friends or even Kurt. Why would he even go out with me if I wasn't what he wanted? Why keep coming back to me, or trying to get me back? I just don't understand."

"Hell if I know Rache," Puck was blunt about having no clue what was in the boy's mind. "I just remember watching you with him once after you an' me broke up...an' I really wondered if you were happy...'cause you seemed so tense."

"It's like this part I play when I'm with Finn, the supportive quiet girlfriend, the one who doesn't make scenes and tries to dress normally," Rachel explained. "When I act less like myself he seems happier. But I can only hold it in for so long and then I do something crazy and upset him. Or I seek out companionship with someone who doesn't mind my crazy and he gets upset about that." She took a deep breath and began to run the mixer adding the margarine to her flour and sugar mixture. "And don't think I'm unappreciative of how you're 'publicly' dating Lauren so you still can have time with me."

"'Sokay, Lauren's pretty cool, reminds me of Coach sometimes, pretty in a 'I can kick your ass' kinda way," Puck grinned at her. "For the record Rache?" He waited until she nodded and looked at him, "I'd rather see you alone and bein’ yourself, bein’ all a yourself, than with Finn and squashing down who you are."

"I think I would too," Rachel nodded slowly. "That doesn't mean I like Valentine's day any better though." She grabbed some of the red food coloring and the cinnamon. "And as a thank you to you and Lauren I'm making this batch just for the two of you."

"Angel you are awesome," Puck grinned at her. "Maybe I can bring Lauren over here to study with us and Artie? She's pretty badass and I bet you two would have a lot in common if you got past the surface stuff."

"Well I will miss having you all to myself," Rachel smiled teasingly and hoped she had kept all solemnity out of that little statement since her heart had started thumping at the sight of his grin. "But I'd love to get to know Lauren better. If you like her I'm sure I will."

8888

Puck shook his head, this was the weirdest Valentine's day ever. First he'd sung for Lauren and she'd totally been into it, and then to make him squirm she'd dissed him at the end of the song. By the wink she'd given him Lauren was just playing into the whole plan they'd made up, trying to keep the rest of the club on their toes and by making him 'pursue' her more. 

Rachel had obviously caught the wink because she'd moved next to Lauren in a show of solidarity that had Lauren looking at her like Rache had grown another head. Then all of Santana's freaky shit had gone down and Sam and Quinn were almost broken up because apparently Finn didn't have a problem with cheating so long as he wasn't the boyfriend being cheated on.

"Dude," Puck looked at Sam's hurt face to Finn's pasty one, "You are a one seriously fucked up hypocrite." He shook his head. 

"What the--" Finn couldn't even complete his sentence before Schuester broke in.

"Puck, that is appropriate in neither language nor sentiment," The teacher reprimanded him, "Now apologize to Finn."

"For what?" Puck looked at Schuester in disbelief, his shock reflected in most of the glee club's faces. "Seriously? He lied to Rachel for months, months Schue, about sleeping with Santana. Even I know that shit ain’t kosher," Puck really couldn't believe this shit, "And when she found out and did somethin' stupid by making out with me 'cause she just wanted to feel better, he dumped her. Because she was honest and she told him about it. He acted like her kissin' me was worse than him fuckin' and then lyin' 'bout Santana."

"Puck settle down," Mr. Schuester seriously wasn't getting the point and Puck scowled at him furiously.

"Settle down? Dude, Finn broke Rachel's heart, and then when she tried to apologize and get back with him he left her fifteen miles outside a town in the dark and snow at a fuckin' tree lot," Puck exploded. "He was that pissed about her kissin' me, he dumped her there. She coulda froze to death. She was almost blue when me an' the guys came to get her." He shook his head, "And then he turns around and does the same thing to Sam? Never mind all the shit that went down last year, he pulls this now? I need to settle down? Are you fuckin' kiddin' me with this shit?"

"Noah, really," Rachel's voice was gentle but a little prim and he knew she disliked all the cursing. "There's no need to explain everything in detail. Mr. Schuester doesn't really care and we all know what Finn has done already."

Lauren's voice chimed in, supporting Rachel, "Yeah Puck, just chill and let the dude enjoy his mono. He ain't gonna be too comfortable for a while." Her laugh was wicked; with Rachel's joining her, the two of them sounded like a pair of fallen angels.

"I should have known she'd call you," Finn muttered angrily. "And after you promised you'd stay away. So much for promises huh Puck?" He stood and Puck wished for the millionth time in his life that working out added height along with muscle. "And now you’re talkin’ shit? Like you actually care about Rachel."

Puck wished with all his might he wasn't still on probation because the look on Rachel's face is heartbreaking, "She's my friend." He ground the words out, "Which is more than you ever were for her."

"If you'll excuse me," Rachel stood and began to gather her things. "I think this conversation serves no one. Lauren if you'd like I'd be happy to work with you on your breath control. I think you'll find some of the higher note easier once you've had a little training. Your voice is quite appealing."

"Seriously Berry?" Lauren was standing up with Rachel, surprised but apparently willing.

"Of course," Rachel aimed a hard look in Finn's direction. "If I can teach Finn I can teach anyone." She tucked her arm into Lauren's just as she would Puck or Mike or Sam's. "And you're a lot brighter than he is." 

"Why doncha head to your place," Artie suggested. "Puck an' me gotta study some math anyway. An' we all got the history test comin' up."

"Shit," Lauren groaned. "I fuckin' hate history."

"I'll lend you my flashcards," Rachel offered with a smile nodding her agreement to Artie. "I'll see you two at my house. Remember if you want anything carnivorous in nature we'll have to order it. Daddy and Dad haven't shopped yet."

"We gotcha," Artie waved her on. Rachel slanted Puck a tiny smile before she exited the choir room and Puck looked at Finn sternly.

"Fuck you man," He shook his head. "You know what's so screwed up about this whole thing? I knew Rachel first. I dated her first. I sang to her before you ever did. And you keep sayin' I stole her from you." Puck rolled his eyes as Schuester began to object again, "And I don't care what you say Schue, I ain't the leadin' man like golden boy here but that just means I don’t got a solo for you to take away when I won't take crap." 

"Puck your insinuations are completely out of line," Mr. Schuester was getting a good head of steam built up and Puck nearly sighed. "And I do find it suspicious that you're so close to Rachel if you've promised Finn you'd stay away from her."

Puck nearly gaped, he went full on speechless when Schuester came out with that little gem but Mike stepped up, literally, coming to his feet and shaking his head. "It was a bullshit promise Mr. Schue, that Puck wouldn't hit on Rachel or come on to her or anything while she was dating Finn, she was off limits to him." He cast a derisive look at Finn, "Puck and Rachel have been friends for a lot longer than Finn has even known her."

"Yeah, haven't you two been in Synagogue together since like the cradle?" Artie was half laughing as he pictured a baby Puck with a mohawk and a star bedecked Rachel in a playpen together.

"Since nursery school yeah," Puck shrugged. "Shit from school got in the way 'round junior high. But ever since we dated last year we've been tight. She's..." He couldn't finish, not without it becoming an outright lie.

"They're friends," Mike finished quietly. "And that's more than Finn's been to Rachel." He scoffed as he began to grab his backpack. "I mean maybe last year Finn tried but Puck's the only one who can handle her in full on crazy mode and not even be intimidated. And I don't have any illusions about this year. I drove us all back from the tree lot. She was so cold it hurt when she started to warm up."

"What?" Puck had almost forgotten the girls were in the room, Mercedes' voice screeching that question definitely reminded him. "Say what?"

"Yeah when you're on the verge of gettin' frostbite you lose feelin' in your toes an' fingers," Puck shuddered as he recalled how cold Rachel had been. "Sam an' me... had to..." He shook his head and sat, his knees suddenly weak, his stomach in knots and his head cradled in his hands as he remembered just how blue Rachel's lips had been, how freezing cold her fingers had felt between his. The shivering and the moans of pain as the heat had touched her skin and she'd started to, almost literally, thaw out.

"Mike drove us," Sam explained quietly. "Artie stayed at Puck's house. Puck drove us there while Mike looked up frostbite symptoms and treatments on his phone. When we got there Puck had to carry Rachel, her lips were blue. She couldn't stop shivering. I got in the back seat with her and Puck, took off her shoes, she wasn’t even wearing boots, and just held her feet...She was," The blond boy's voice caught and Puck knew it was for the same reasons that Puck couldn't even speak. "I'll never forget how cold her feet were. Or how she sounded...I've never heard anyone in pain like that."

"I have," Mercedes voice was low. "My brother nearly lost a coupla toes one winter. He was skatin' and one of his feet went through some thin ice. Cell phone got lost, an' he had to walk home. He was almost screamin' when we warmed him up." Puck looked up at the haunted tone of the black diva's voice and met her dark brown gaze. "You guys probably saved her dance career you know," Mercedes pointed out. "She does ballet an' tap, and I've seen her, she's en pointe with ballet. Gotta have toes to be en pointe or your balance is off."

Puck shuddered again and grabbed his backpack, "Yeah so 'scuse me if I don't care 'bout Finn's opinion Mr. Schue, or yours right now. 'Cause golden boy there'll have some excuse, some reason. An' you'll be on his side because Rachel reminds you too much of the crazy you married and you just can't see that she's different." He nodded at the rest of the club, "I gotta grab some shit from my locker Artie, gimme a few an' then meet me at my truck." Puck left the choir room as quickly as he could.

8888

Rachel was watching the Warblers singing love songs. It wasn’t how she would have chosen to spend the ridiculous holiday but she’d wanted to support Kurt and Puck had offered to drive. She was fairly certain that Puck had talked her into the whole thing in the first place however between Kurt’s texting, Mercedes jabbering and Puck’s pleading hazel eyes she’d been railroaded. Still, it wasn't a bad way to spend a Valentine's Day. Lauren and Puck were sitting in the booth across from her playing the dating couple. It was hilarious to watch her best friend attempt to be romantic with a girl who was as much of a bad ass as him. "You two are hysterical," She murmured. "Noah, if you're going to try and romance Lauren, I would suggest an arm around her shoulders at least."

Lauren laughed at her, "Chill Berry," She shook her head as she popped a piece of candy in her mouth. "He knows I don't want his arm around me, I'm into someone else and if the jerks on the wrestling team found out they'd give me shit."

"Who?" Rachel grinned at the girl. "Someone from a rival school?"

"Nah," Lauren tilted her head and then shrugged, "Guess you'd understand with your dads an' all."

Rachel blinked at the other girl and nodded slowly, "Bi?"

"More about...personality than...shape?" Lauren blushed, a strange expression on the tough girl but sweet.

"Yeah Daddy said that once," Rachel remembered with a smile. "He said Dad made him decide if he wanted to screw his way through life or stick with his heart."

Puck chuckled and shook his head, "LeRoy is fuckin' awesome." He put a hand on Lauren's shoulder, a friendly rather than romantic gesture. "Might wanna talk to him some."

Lauren nodded slowly, "Maybe if I see him at Rachel's house... bargin' into someone's personal life, ain't really my thing."

"You could tell us about this person you're into," Rachel teased a bit. "After all, Noah and I are your dates for Valentine's Day, don't we deserve to know about the competition?"

Lauren's laugh was low and just a touch evil, her eyes gleaming with mischief, "Sure you wanna know? You know what they say, be careful what you wish for."

Rachel grinned, "Since the worst case scenario is that it's me you like I'm not too worried."

The wrestler nearly giggled, "That's worst case? For who?"

"Well, for me really, because while I'm curious I'm not intrigued enough to get into a relationship with a girl. Kissing maybe, but not a relationship, which would mean I might lose your friendship before we've really gotten a good start." Rachel tilted her head and watched as both Puck and Lauren's mouth's dropped in surprise, "Why is everyone always so surprised when I'm open about these things? I'm the one who told the entire celibacy club that girls want sex too."

Puck grinned, "Wasn't so much surprise as my brain losing blood at the thought of two girls kissing." He admitted tugging on Lauren's hair.

"Uh, kinda the same since kissing Berry has this... well it's like one of those chocolate desserts, you get a whiff and you start to want a taste, and Puck’s said you’re the best kisser of anybody he’s been with," Lauren shifted a little and looked over her shoulder as the Warblers took the stage. "So Puck, if Berry's up for it...you wanna keep me from goin' too far with her?"

Rachel blinked, "Seriously? Lauren you don't have to indulge my curiosity. Especially if it will damage your relationship with the person you do like."

"Nah, she ain't at our school even," Lauren shrugged. "'Sides, Puck's been sayin' you're hot for months now, I didn't agree at first, but he's right, you're sneaky hot like you're sneaky smart." Her smile played about her mouth, tilting her lips lopsidedly. "Why're you wastin' your time on Finn?"

"I'm not..." Rachel shook her head. "I'm just...trying to get my issues sorted out before I jump into a relationship or start dating anyone else. It's not fair to anybody I date if I'm still half in love with Finn." Her last words came out at precisely the wrong time, in a lull before the Warblers' song began the words 'in love with Finn' seemed to echo in her ears and throughout the restaurant and she groaned. "Now is the time that profanity seems appropriate but as usual my lack in certain areas cripples my response." She was vividly aware of Finn almost smirking, his dopey grin just a shade too smug, along with pitying glances from the rest of the glee club.

"C'mon, let's go back to your house," Lauren suggested. "We can debate the merits of girl on girl practice on the way."

8888

Rachel was never entirely sure how she ended up on the couch in her basement with Puck sitting on a chair nearby and Laurel sitting next to her. But the discussion in the car had led to the disclosure of certain facts. Lauren, it turned out, had never kissed a girl even though she was pretty sure she wanted to. Part of what she and Puck talked about on their pseudo dates was what he'd found girls liked. And Lauren wanted a chance to put it into practice.

"All right," Rachel turned slightly and tilted her head looking at Lauren. "You should know that the extent of my experience with being touched is making out with Noah, and making out with Finn...I've...done a few things with Finn that are more intimate but I didn't--." She shook her head, "That was obviously a mistake."

Lauren shrugged, "If you wanted to when you did it, then it wasn't, not totally." She leaned forward, "You sure you're up for this?"

Rachel smiled slightly, "Out of all the people I know, Noah is the most honest. He likes you. To use his words, you're 'good people' so yeah, I'm up for it." She leaned forward and carefully pressed her lips to Lauren's, feeling the softness of the other girl's lips under hers, startled and unmoving at first. Rachel let her hand touch the side of Lauren's face, the girl's skin was so soft, smooth under her fingers. 

Then Lauren's mouth moved under Rachel's and she began to kiss Rachel back, her lips moving almost carefully, gentle little sips of Rachel's mouth until she couldn't stand it anymore. It was different and strange and still so very enjoyable, soft sweet little kisses that just made her want more. Until Lauren's tongue flicked tentatively against her lips and Rachel couldn't help letting Lauren in.

Lauren's hesitation vanished the minute Rachel parted her lips, her kiss grew heated, harder, her mouth slanting down over Rachel's, almost plundering. Rachel moaned slightly into Lauren's mouth as the girl began to press forward, feeling her body tilt backwards until Rachel was half under Lauren. Gently Rachel let Lauren kiss and taste her mouth, her tongue sweeping forward for Rachel to catch between her lips and suck on slightly. Lauren's groan was a heady sound, her body vibrating over Rachel's her hand on Rachel's waist warm and gentle.

Rachel shivered under Lauren, she was definitely no longer dominant in this, Lauren had taken over and was doing very well at making her forget her own name. At the same time Rachel couldn't help being aware of Puck leaning forward in his chair, his eyes fixed on the two girls. He was breathing heavily, his hands flexing on his knees as if he found watching them to be worth all of his concentration. And then Lauren's hand slid up, under her sweater to cup her breast, careful fingers warm over the cotton of her bra, gently massaging until Rachel couldn't help the moan in her throat.

Lauren groaned above her and pulled her mouth away looking down at Rachel, "You do it too," She grabbed Rachel's free hand and put it on her breast before she began kissing the smaller girl again. Rachel slanted another glance at Puck and noticed his eyes were glued to her face. Then Lauren's hand began to rub her breast again and Rachel shuddered, moaning again and did her best to imitate Lauren's movements. Lauren's breasts were bigger than hers, bigger than Rachel's hands so she couldn't palm them like Lauren was hers. Slipping her fingers under Lauren's shirt, Rachel found the girl's bra and then the front hooks to it. Opening the bra was easy for someone with Rachel's manual dexterity. A lifetime of piano playing came in handy for more than making music it seemed.

Rachel let her other hand slip from Lauren's jaw to slide under the wrestler's shirt and into her bra, finding the girl's nipples and tugging gently on them. Lauren's startled moan of 'Berry' was a surprise, Rachel couldn't remember making anyone but Noah moan her name unless they were irritated with her. And then Lauren was pulling her up, easily manhandling her smaller body so Rachel was almost straddling Lauren and pulling off Rachel's sweater and her own shirt. "C'mere Berry," Lauren's hands were firm on Rachel's hips. "Wanna see if I can get you moanin' for me."

Rachel groaned as Lauren's hand squeezed her ass and the other still carefully massaged her breast. "You did that," She admitted between kisses, aware that her skirt was riding up around her hips and Noah was getting a great view of the bikini panties in red she'd put on to honor the day. "God," She groaned as Lauren's fingers pushed under her bra and found her nipple. "God," Rachel redoubled her efforts to stimulate Lauren's breasts and nipples. "What do you want Lauren?" She shuddered as Lauren kept her pressed close. "Tell me what to do for you?"

"Suck my tits," Lauren nearly moaned the words. "Wanna...God... I wanna." She shuddered as Rachel pressed her back a little bit, pushed her bra out of the way and did as she asked.

Rachel wasn't sure how far this was supposed to go, but Lauren seemed to need the attention and she was certainly doing her best for Rachel. Sucking hard on Lauren's nipples got the bigger girl moaning 'Berry' in a hot panting voice. Rachel considered as she surrounded Lauren's other nipple with her mouth and began to pull it between her lips, flicking her tongue over the tender flesh. Lauren was definitely more aroused than Rachel was but if she was into girls it stood to reason that Rachel's touch was more stimulating to her than Lauren's was to Rachel, not that it didn't feel nice. Rachel had to admit that, but she thought it had more to do with the fact that Lauren acted like a boy and her hands were big like Noah's. 

Thinking about it carefully, Rachel decided she'd take the initiative again and let one hand slide down to Lauren's jeans, nimbly popping the button and sliding the zipper down. She was trembling, Lauren's hands had both slid under her bra and the bigger girl was tugging at Rachel's nipples until Rachel was moaning as she sucked hard on Lauren's breasts. But she slid her hand into Lauren's jeans and cupped the wrestler's mound before she found the edge of Lauren's panties and pushed her fingers past the elastic. Familiarity with her own body gave her an edge in figuring out what Lauren would like as she curled her fingers and found Lauren's clit. The moaning shriek from Lauren's throat let her know that she was definitely doing something right.

Rachel groaned as one of Lauren's hands slide from her breast to squeeze her ass and wondered how Puck was taking this. He wasn't touching either of them, wasn't saying a word but when she stole a glance at his face from beneath eyelids drooping with lust he was still watching her, his eyes on her face. His expression made her moan more than anything Lauren was doing with her hands. She shuddered, the fact that Noah was the one watching was why she was so aroused. A very large part of her wanted his hands on her instead of Lauren's. 

Rachel shivered and concentrated on pleasuring Lauren, something she was doing well if the rocking of Lauren's hips against her hands and the bigger girl's rising moans. Lauren pulled her head up, kissed her fiercely and almost screamed into Rachel's mouth as she came her thighs closing around Rachel's hand milking the sensations.

Rachel smiled against Lauren's lips and carefully slid her hand out of Lauren's pants, helping the girl pull her clothing together. "So what'd you think?" Rachel made sure her bra was in place completely before she straightened up. Noah was seeing more of her skin now than he ever had when they dated.

Lauren shuddered slightly and her hands settled on Rachel's hips, "Damn you're good." She kissed Rachel gently. "That was..."

"Hot," Puck said hoarsely. He looked at Lauren and then at Rachel, both girls sitting there in their bras, Rachel's skirt still riding up around her hips. "I gotta... I'll be right back." He stood and walked as quickly as he could to the little half bath attached to the basement recreation room.

Rachel watched him go and tilted her head looking at Lauren, "Does he need to clean up too?"

"Uh Berry I don't know what Hudson was like, but Puck went to the bathroom so he could take care of his own business," Lauren seemed amused. "He held it in, made sure nothin' happened we didn't want, but now he's gotta take care of himself before he gets blue balls."

"Oh," Rachel nearly blushed at the thought of Noah masturbating in her bathroom. The idea of that, of Noah being so turned on by what she and Lauren had done that he couldn't even wait to get home to take care of his erection, "Oh," She breathed and looked at Lauren. "I'm sorry Lauren could you excuse me?"

"You won't let me take care of you?" Lauren tilted her head curiously and then her smile turned all too knowing for Rachel's peace of mind. "Oh I see," Her smile turned to grin. "I know he wants you. Why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"I thought I was in love with Finn and I never had sex with him," Rachel whispered so that Noah would have no chance of overhearing. "I just let you get a hand under my bra and that was more than I ever let Finn do. I can't do that, can't sleep with Noah and have it..." She shook her head. "My reasons for not dating still hold true Lauren. I trust Noah, he's my best friend. How could I do that to him? Damage our friendship if I wasn't sure about what I was doing?"

Lauren's post orgasmic glow faded slightly but she nodded her understanding, "You liked being touched, but you were getting off more on him watching than anything I was doing."

Rachel took Lauren's hand and squeezed it, "Lauren you're lovely and kissing you is great and you're certainly more talented with your hands than Finn ever was..."

"But I'm not wrong," Lauren grinned at her when it was clear Rachel wasn't going to say anymore. "'Sokay Berry, ain't like I didn't know it was mostly curiosity on your part." She grinned and kissed Rachel again, gently. "But damn you are good in bed. Puckerman's a lucky man if you let him get his hands on you."

"I just don't think Noah should have to wait for me," Rachel shook her head thinking of all the times she'd been making out with Finn and been so bored by what he was doing. The one time she'd thought of Noah and how he'd kissed her and touched her hair she had let Finn go further than she'd ever let him before.

"I dunno Berry," Lauren kissed her again. "With skills like that, you're worth the wait," The girl winked at Rachel before putting her hands on her waist. "You sure you don't want me to take care of you? Could give him a nice little show when he comes outa there. Might just send him right back in."

Rachel giggled, "It's very tempting Lauren, I'm very aroused right now." She admitted blushing slightly. "He just was looking at us so intensely... it was..." She shuddered, "But it feels like teasing him."

"Hey Puckerman," Lauren shouted. "Stop jerkin' off an' get your ass out here."

"Lauren," Rachel was blushing, she could feel the heat in her skin spreading downward. But Puck came out of the bathroom, his shirt untucked, face slightly flushed.

"Lauren, are you nuts?" Puck wanted to know.

"Do you think it would be teasing you for me to get Berry off?" Lauren demanded to know, "Berry's worried you'll think she's a cock tease if I start tryin' to give her an orgasm. An' she ain't totally into girls you know so might take a bit. Or maybe I'll need help."

Rachel shook her head, trying to hide her shudder of need at the thought of Noah touching her, "This is a bad idea," She muttered. "Lauren it's all right. I can take care of...things later."

8888

Puck wasn't sure what was driving him crazier, seeing Rachel with getting kissed by Lauren, seeing Lauren get to second base with Rachel or Rachel get to third with Lauren or the way that every now and then through the whole thing Rachel would look at him as if to make sure he was all right.

He'd literally just finished rubbing one out when Lauren had hollered his name, that's how worked up he'd gotten from watching the two of them. From watching Rachel being kissed and moaning and being so damn sweet to Lauren. And now Lauren wanted to know what?

"Okay, back the whole thing up again?" Puck sank down into the chair he'd occupied before. "You gotta gimme some....whatsit...context here." He shook his head, "What're you sayin'?"

"Rachel hasn't had an orgasm," Lauren said bluntly. "I said I'd be happy to take care of her but she thinks that us putting on a little show for you would be like teasin' you." She traced a surprisingly gentle finger down Rachel's cheek to her neck and over the swell of her breast where it rose above her bra.

"It's not fair to you," Rachel was blushing so much it was spreading down to her breasts and damn if he didn't want to just sit and stare at her like this for weeks at a time. "Lauren and I touch each other but neither of us are touching you or letting you touch us."

"Uh, Rachel ain't like you two doin' this in front of me is a hardship," Puck pointed out. "Yeah I'd love to touch but if you weren't ready to go this far with the guy you were in love with," And damn if it wasn't killing him to think about her letting Finn get to second base. "I really doubt you're ready to let me touch you."

Rachel was blushing still, damn she was pretty when she blushed and she was shaking her head, "I really... really..." She shuddered and Lauren kissed her carefully as gently as Puck would have to reassure her. "I just...I don't know if I'm ready."

"For someone to get to third base with you?" Lauren was asking quietly, "Or third base with someone watching?"

"Noah makes me feel safe," Rachel was very quick to counter that argument. "I don't mind him watching at all." Puck blinked at that, she didn't mind that he was there... that was sorta promising.

"Rachel, if you're not comfortable with this..." Puck took a deep breath. "Go on upstairs and take care of yourself and we'll stay down here and when you come back we'll watch a movie or something. Guess your dads will be home soon anyway?"

"They go to a hotel on Valentine's Day," Rachel shook her head. "They have a romantic dinner and go to a hotel in the city.

Puck nearly groaned that was so tempting to hear, "Still seems like a good idea." He pressed, "You're the one who's frustrated right now." He arched an eyebrow at her and grinned, "Unless you wanna do it to yourself with me an' Lauren watching you."

Rachel tilted her head and Puck blinked when he realized she was actually considering it, but she shook her head, "I'm not very good at sex, it would be boring for the two of you."

"You just made me come in under ten minutes," Lauren pointed out. "You got to third base and we're not even dating. Why would you think you aren't good at sex?" She looked more than a little confused and Puck shook his head.

"It's 'cause a Finn isn't it," He said flatly. "He made you feel like you were boring or somethin'."

Rachel shook her head, "I just...I'm not..." She shrugged. "I don't know how to say it, I just..." Puck looked at her, she was practically squirming but she hadn't made a move to put her sweater back on.

"Rache, it’s okay ya know," He shrugged back at her, "You're only supposed to do what feels right to you, if you don't want anything from us right now then it stops here." Puck rose from the chair and sat beside her on the couch. Stroking a few fingers through her hair he let his other hand touch the skin of her shoulder and arm, tracing light circles on her soft flesh. "But don't stop because you think we'll be bored or because it isn't what 'good girls' do. Do what you want." He smiled and sat down next to her, "I know I'm enjoyin' the view anyhow."

She shivered as he came into proximity with her skin and nodded slightly, “I’ve just…never done anything like this. I mean I trust you…I just…” Rachel shook her head and bent to pick up her sweater. “I think we’d better just watch a movie or listen to some music… I’m really feeling out of my depth.”

Puck watched as Rachel pulled the sweater on over her head waiting until she was completely covered before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “It’s cool.” He assured her, sending Lauren a look he hoped she’d interpret as ‘back off’. “Just want you to be comfortable with us is all.”

“I am, I mean very,” Rachel definitely seemed more relaxed now that she was covered, though he found it very interesting that she hadn’t seemed tense without her clothes on. “It’s not even about not having clothing on, I’m fine with my body, I’m just not used to anyone looking at me like they want to see.”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Puck tugged her hair teasingly, “Couldn’t keep my hands off you when we went out that week.”

“I suppose I just didn’t think attraction goes away like that,” Rachel offered. “When we broke up you had no difficulty keeping your hands to yourself afterwards.” She shrugged, “And unless Finn was alone with me, he never really kissed me or touched me.”

“I’ve seen him kiss you, or hug you and hold your hand and stuff, at least in Glee,” Lauren pointed out curiously. Puck felt his jaw clench, he knew why Finn was touchy feely with Rachel in Glee and hardly anywhere else and Rachel knew it too.

“I had to take his hand in the halls at school,” Rachel admitted quietly. “Every little display of affection where popular people could see, I had to initiate. But he’d touch me in Glee because everyone else there…” She shook her head and Puck could see her lips tighten as she forced the words out, “Because Glee was full of people like me who wouldn’t make fun of him for being with me. Much anyway.”

“So he was your boyfriend whenever he felt like it,” Lauren summarized. “And why did he tell Puck to back off? I mean he’s jealous of Puck like Puck’s been makin’ moves on you all along.”

“He told me to back off because he’s convinced Berry’s gonna cheat on him with me the way Quinn did,” Puck told her tiredly. “Even though Rachel ain’t capable of that shit, Finn doesn’t trust me.” He sighed and let his hand rub Rachel’s back and shoulder, “Me keeping my hands off, ain’t ‘cause I don’t wanna touch angel, it’s just ‘cause I didn’t wanna make trouble for you.”

“Well since Finn has broken up with me and I am accustomed to physical affection I would rather you behave in a manner appropriate to your inclinations,” Rachel told him primly. Puck nearly groaned as his groin tightened at her tone of voice. That prim little tone of hers that sounded like a schoolteacher just made him want to do all sortsa naughty things to her.

“Well you lost me on that one,” Lauren shook her head looking at Puck quizzically.

He grinned slightly and tugged Rachel back so she was leaning against his side, soft and warm, “She just means her dads are huggy and touchy and she’s used to it so if I wanna touch she don’t mind.”

“Hmm,” Rachel agreed with a sigh. “No one else in Glee really touches much, except Brittany. I always feel very…bereft at school.”

“Well since we don’t gotta worry ‘bout Finn, I can touch more now that I know it don’t bug you,” Puck suggested with a wicked smile at Lauren over Rachel’s head.

Lauren grinned back and ran a finger over Rachel’s bare thigh, “Can I touch too Rache?” She teased, “I promise I’ll be as good as Puck.”

“Hmm…” Rachel sighed and Puck felt her go nearly boneless against him. “Take you both to bed with me so I get cuddled when I sleep. That’d be nice.” He watched as her drooping eyelids flew open in horror, “Oh my god did I actually say that out loud?”

Puck laughed and let his arm slide from her shoulder to wrap around her stomach, “Hey I’m up for it,” He kissed the top of her head. “Lauren?”

“She’d have to sleep naked she’d get so warm with the two of us in bed with her,” Lauren’s grin was edging on lascivious.

“I sleep naked anyway,” Rachel shrugged and when Puck gently tilted her head back so he could see if she was serious she wrinkled her nose at him playfully. “What?” She looked at Lauren and then back at him, “I told you I’m comfortable with my body. If it’s just my dads and me I wear a cami and panties and that’s it. When I’m by myself I don’t even bother with clothes, too much trouble and too binding,” She wrinkled her nose again.

“God damn,” Puck groaned. “That’s just…”

“Fuckin’ hot,” Lauren finished the sentence. “Rache you sure you won’t let me get to third base with you?” Her hand teased the flesh above Rachel’s knee again.

"It's very tempting," Rachel admitted with a shy smile. "But not a good idea," She patted Puck's hand on her stomach. "If the two of you would excuse me for a few minutes..." She slid out from beneath Puck's arm and he felt like he'd rather have the damn limb cut off than let go of her. "I'll make us some popcorn and the two of you can pick out a movie."

"If that's how you want it Rache," Puck nodded and caught her hand, "Just...we're gonna talk some more right? I get the feelin' you need to talk...about well stuff," He looked at her and hoped she didn't think it was a line. "You can talk to us."

"I know," Rachel nodded and her eyes were solemn even as her lips curved up in a smile. "I wouldn't have done any of this if I didn't trust the two of you."

Puck watched as she left the room and looked at Lauren, "I swear...I'd like to deck Finn for the shit he's put her through."

Lauren nodded slowly, "Never paid much mind to Berry until Glee but I remember how she was at the beginning of last year and its totally different than how she is now."

"Yeah, she like...hides all her intensity now, saves it up for Glee, keeps it toned down when she's near him, like..." Puck took a deep breath and had never wanted to hit Finn so much in his life.

"Like if she did something he didn't like he wouldn't be with her anymore," Lauren finished the sentence. "Wasn't he the one who went after her last year? She mentioned once that he told her he loved her right before they started their duet."

"Yeah, and then he proved it by trying to turn her into a little clone of Quinn," Puck growled. He cast a glance at the stairs. "And now one of the hottest chicks I know thinks she ain't because he's an ass."

"We'll have to prove to her otherwise then huh?" Lauren's voice was a little smug, "She seemed to really like you watchin' her Puckerman." 

"Rache an' me, we've always had chemistry," Puck shrugged. "Chemistry don't mean dick if she's still in love with that ass."

"Yeah," Lauren nodded slowly. "So...what do we do about it?"

"Talk to her," Puck said after a moment of thought. "Stay her friends even if she does...well still want him back. We just gotta be there for her."

"Well you're one a the most loyal guys I know," The girl wrestler shrugged as if she hadn't just complimented him. "So I don't see that as a problem, and I like Berry so I'm stickin' around."

Puck nodded and stood to examine Rachel's collection of movies in the hopes of keeping his mind off what Rachel might be doing upstairs. She'd been up there for a bit and who knows when she'd come back down. Lauren had joined him in examining the movies and they'd been debating the merits of the first Die Hard vs the last when Rachel finally rejoined them with a huge bowl of popcorn and another of candy.

Lauren promptly took the candy and asked what they'd be eating before asking Rachel if she was okay with an action movie.

Rachel blinked and peered at the movies and tilted her head thoughtfully, "Given my choice I'd rather the fourth Die Hard. I like that his daughter is as spirited as Bruce Willis," She offered quietly.

"Cool," Puck grinned, "Means I win the debate."

"'Fore we start it though, gotta ask you somethin' Berry," Lauren put the bowl of candy on the coffee table next to the popcorn. "Why are you so concerned about being a tease?” Lauren paused as she took a handful of popcorn, “It's not like you have a rep for it. I don’t get it.”

“I wasn’t comfortable letting Finn get to second base for a long time,” Rachel said quietly. “When I finally let him touch my breasts, over my sweater and nothing else after a couple of weeks he got mad and called me a cock tease.”

“Son of a bitch shoulda been grateful you were letting him do that much,” Lauren shook her head, her scowl eloquent in her opinion of Finn. 

"Yeah I mean, it ain't like he doesn't know you're a virgin," Puck frowned. "Hell if I--" He stopped and rolled his eyes.

"If you, with all your experience, couldn't get to second base the week we dated why would Finn think, with all his fumbling, I would succumb to his...ministrations?" Rachel reworded what he'd been about to say. "Well he accused me of being frigid for one thing," Her expressive mouth quirked in a wry half smile. "I was impressed he knew the word and used it properly in a sentence."

"Does he pay attention at all when he's kissin' you?" Puck couldn't believe it, "Hell I could tell you weren't before I even touched you. You're too fuckin' passionate about everything."

“I knew you weren’t totally into chicks Berry,” Lauren shrugged. “Hell of a compliment I could get you goin’ at all.” She tilted her head, “How anybody could say you’re frigid I can’t understand.”

Rachel groaned slightly, “I think it has something to do with my clothes.”

"Yeah but..." Lauren shook her head. "When did he say that?"

"When I wouldn't let him get to third base with me," Rachel shrugged. "I used my hand on him, and he was okay with it..."

“But Finn called you a cock tease?” Lauren sounded amazed and Puck could totally understand why, a hand job from a chick was better than jerking off and it was cool of Rachel that she’d been willing to do anything when she clearly hadn't been comfortable with all the pressure Finn was putting on her for sex.

“I guess…” Rachel sighed and Lauren leaned forward so she could see Rachel around Puck's body. When they'd all sat down again he'd automatically taken the middle so he could wrap both arms around the girls. Rachel gave the larger girl a smile and puckered her lips in a little kiss. “I would…try to distract him… give him a hand job, or fellatio to keep him from trying to go too far with me.” She shrugged and relaxed into Puck’s arms. “But since I wouldn’t have sex with him, Finn would say I was a cock tease.” She shook her head, “I didn’t really understand it. He was getting an orgasm from someone besides himself. Why would he complain?”

“’Cause he’s an ass,” Lauren said flatly, “And a selfish ass to boot.”

"Yeah because if you went down on him and he called you frigid and a tease then he's a moron too," Puck muttered. "Those ain't words I'd use to describe a virgin willin' to do shit that satisfies when he ain't ever taken care a you. Real man takes care a his woman." He picked up the remote and looked at them. "You two wanna watch the movie? I'm thinkin' we need somethin' fun right now."

"Yes please," Rachel sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Bruce Willis...yummy."

8888

Puck watched the credits roll and realized that he and Rachel had automatically begun singing along with the song, "...it ain't me, it ain't me...I ain't no fortunate son..." 

Lauren grinned at the two of them, "Geez it's like the two of you have music in your blood."

"Rachel does," Puck grinned. "Gettin' late though."

Rachel sighed, “This has been the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had.” She offered after a moment, “Would the two of you like to stay the night?”

“Uh…” Lauren’s mind apparently went blank and Puck chuckled.

“She don’t mean sex Lauren,” He grinned down at Rachel, “You don’t do you angel?” When she shook her head, Puck laughed again, “Damn and here I was hopin’.” He tugged at a lock of Rachel’s dark hair. “Nah, she meant the whole cuddling thing,” He explained. “We could all bed down in our underwear and cuddle.”

Rachel nodded, “My bed is big enough for the three of us.” She explained quietly, “If you don’t want to I’ll understand.”

“You gonna sleep nude?” Lauren teased, “That’d be hot.”

“And ill-advised,” Rachel teased back. “I’ll put on a cami and panties. I can find you a tee-shirt if you don’t want to sleep in your bra Lauren.”

“Actually it sounds good,” Lauren nodded with a smile. “And tomorrow we’ll all just be friends.”

“Yeah,” Puck nodded slowly. They were friends; he was all right with that, since Rachel was his best friend even Artie came in second to her. But he didn’t want to be just friends with her anymore, never had wanted to be only friends. Circumstances hadn’t given him much choice but maybe with time and support she’d be able to figure out what she was feeling and she’d get over Finn for good. Maybe then he’d have a shot with her. “You don’t mind if I remember the two of you together now and then though?” He teased looking down at Rachel. “Hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. I’ll keep it to myself but there're some things a guy can’t help but dwell on at night.”

“Long’s you don’t stare at me and Rachel like you’ve seen us naked when we’re at school,” Lauren pointed a finger at him. “Don’t want anything to change with all of us.”

Rachel nodded, “I agree with Lauren, part of why I was so worried at first was because I didn’t want to lose your friendship Noah, or yours Lauren.” She added with a worried look at the other girl. “I don’t know what I’d do without Noah, he’s my best friend. I can trust him to always be honest with me, and he keeps me from going too crazy sometimes.”

“And you ride my ass better’n my ma for makin’ me do shit I need to,” Puck let his hand rub her back affectionately. “Feel the same way angel, I ain’t gonna do anything to mess this up.”

“Then we’re agreed,” Lauren nodded. “I’m gonna use your bathroom Rachel, and then, seein’ as its past twelve…I’d like to go to bed. Gettin’ tired babe.”

Rachel giggled at the endearment and nodded, looking up at Puck as Lauren disappeared into the half bath, “I didn’t get to ask…was it all right?”

“What? Watchin' you get Lauren off?” Puck murmured, keeping his voice low as she was. “Rache that was the hottest thing I've ever seen, just really flattered you let me watch, that you cuddled up to me durin' the movie too.”

She nodded slowly, “I’ve never had a boy touch me as much as you have tonight.” She admitted, “I never thought I’d be able to. I've always felt so nervous alone with..." She shook her head. "But I feel…so safe with you.”

“Like hearin’ that,” Puck admitted. “Gotta say Rache, glad you can trust me…but in the mornin’, if I start gropin’ you in my sleep, just smack me in the face or somethin’.” Her face was a study of surprise but she grinned up at him finally.

“Maybe I’ll just let you dig yourself into a nice deep hole and I’ll use your guilt whenever I want you to do something,” Rachel teased.

“If it involves me getting my hands on that body of yours…” Puck began with a teasing leer.

“C’mon Puckerman,” Lauren’s voice was like a bucket of cold water. “Bed.”

“Yes mom,” Puck rolled his eyes and gave Rachel’s shoulder one last squeeze before she pushed herself off the couch. His eyes couldn't help lingering on her legs as she walked up the stairs and from the look on Lauren's face she had the same problem. Exchanging a grin with Lauren they followed Rachel up the stairs.

8888

Rachel stretched slightly and wondered why she felt so warm. There wasn’t one part of her that was chilled, not even the top of her head, not normal in the middle of February in Ohio. Even with the heat on her room got a little chilly at night. She always woke up with some part of her feeling a little cold, but not today. Today she was surrounded by warm, a quilt pulled up under her chin, strong arms tucking her tight to a muscled chest at her back, one long leg thrown over hers, tangling her limbs with his. Her head was even tucked under his chin. And her butt was definitely snugged up against his groin; she could feel his body reacting to hers and to the morning in general.

Rachel opened her eyes and blinked slightly, Lauren was sleeping or beginning to wake up, sprawled across a lot of the bed on her stomach. One hand had crept across the bed to slide under the pillow and cup Rachel’s wrist gently. Rachel waited until Lauren had stopped blinking in shock and then offered her a smile. The other girl grinned and raised her eyebrows at Rachel’s positioning. “Thinks you’re his girl?” Lauren asked softly, darting a look at Puck to be sure he wasn’t waking, “You mind?”

“If it means being held like this…” Rachel smiled slightly. “I just don’t ever want to hurt him.”

"Then don't," Lauren smiled back at her. "But the way he's hangin' onto you...he wants you to be his Rache." She reached out and touched Rachel's face gently, "An' you been hangin' onto him too. You wanna be his."

"I love that he...that he sees me and he doesn't flinch," Rachel sighed. "He...doesn't just see part of me Lauren, he sees all of me. All the crazy and stupid and annoying and he still...likes me. He's still my friend." She stroked her hand over the arm that was wrapped around her, "But I've got to be sure or I'll hurt him worse than anyone else. I've got to be sure I'm over Finn. I can't leave any room for doubt."

"Then wait until you're sure," Lauren said quietly. "Just don't go back to Finn, not after how he's treated you, how he's made you feel."

"No," Rachel agreed quietly. "No I won't."

"I gotta go, I got practice today," Lauren smiled as she rolled out of the bed. "Thanks for the Valentine's Day date Berry."

"You're welcome," Rachel smiled as Lauren got dressed and hurried out of the bedroom. With a little sigh she decided she'd stay in Noah's arms for a while longer.

8888

Puck woke up to the sweet smell of Rachel’s shampoo and the feel of her curvy little body wrapped up against him. Somehow he’d surrounded her during the night, since he sure hadn’t gone to sleep this way. And damn did she feel good, soft and warm, her ass was cradled right up to his hips and his idiot cock was making it known that his body approved of the situation. He groaned in his chest and reflexively squeezed Rachel closer to him before forcing his embrace to loosen.

“Noah?” Rachel was awake, damn, he’d been hoping he could get to the bathroom without embarrassing the hell out of her, “Waking up?” Her voice sounded a little sleepy, like she wasn’t sure morning was such a good idea all around.

Puck made a vaguely affirmative noise in his throat and rubbed his cheek against her soft hair, “Yeah kinda…” He pushed the words over his lips, “’M I buggin’ ya angel?”

“I think that even if I ended up disliking sex it would be worth it to wake up like this,” Rachel mused, her voice still a little tired and vague. Puck grinned slightly, any minute now she’d analyze what she just said and begin to flip out. “Oh dear that… really came out badly…” She stuttered and he couldn’t help chuckling.

“’S all right Rache, I got what you meant,” He assured her, patting her stomach in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “I wouldn’t mind wakin’ up like this either…you’re the only girl ever let me sleep with her ya know.”

“Ever?” Rachel sounded as if she couldn’t believe that, even as she snuggled back into his embrace as if his arms were the perfect place to be.

“You have to be ‘llowed to stay in bed with a chick to fall asleep with her,” Puck shrugged. “Most chicks figure I’m only good for one thing. And they’d be right.”

“No they wouldn’t Noah,” Rachel started to wiggle and Puck wasn’t sure what she was up to but obligingly loosened his arms so she could do whatever. To his surprise she simply turned around so she was pressed flat against him, her breasts pushing against his chest and his hips matching hers, and then Rachel was glaring up at him. “This…this is wonderful. Right now I feel closer to you than I ever did to Finn,” She shook her head. “You’re worth more than just…orgasms Noah and I don’t ever want to hear that you think differently.”

“I’ll work on it if you will,” Puck pressed his lips to her forehead and did his best to pretend she was his sister. He was hard as hell so and tempted to seduce her and if he did that would end their friendship and kill any chance he’d have with her like ever. “But we gotta get outa bed angel, ‘cause you feel too good and if we don’t get some cold air ‘tween us I’mma forget we’re just friends.”

“Right…” Rachel nodded slowly, “Friends. Who simply had a good Valentine’s Day and have agreed to simply…what? What did we agree Noah?”

“That nothin' is worth messin' up our friendship. I'm pretty fucked up Rache, an' you're...still in love with Finn,” Puck sighed and rested his forehead against hers. “You’re my best friend Rache, and we’re both really screwed up right now. We stay friends. Get our heads all straight.”

“Yes,” Rachel agreed quietly. “It’s the right decision, you’re far too important to me.” She gestured to their bodies, "This is...merely physical attraction. We're teenagers and at the mercy of our hormones."

Puck groaned and pulled her tighter, letting her feel exactly how much he wanted her, hoping she’d understand that this wasn’t just physical, but that might be too much to ask. “Angel, there ain’t no ‘merely’ when it comes to you an’ me. We’ve had chemistry since we dated, before that even. But I screw up everything I touch an’ I’m not gonna lose you to my own fuckin’ stupidity. You’re way too important.”

“I feel the same way,” Rachel’s voice was soft. “I feel safe with you, cared for, I feel perfect with you. But I’m so mixed up in my head Noah, I can’t…I can’t… ruin the most important thing in my life with...” She sighed and her breath was warm on his skin, “I just...I'd rather not date for the rest of high school than lose you as my friend."

“Yeah, ain’t gonna be fun,” Puck nodded and gently began to disentangle his body from hers. He rolled out of the bed and grabbed his jeans off the floor. “Rache, I just want you to know,” He looked at her once he was dressed. “I won’t forget anything we said or did last night or this morning. Gonna try to be more… well more with you at school so you don’t feel so alone. Pretty sure Lauren feels the same.”

He watched as she climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of yoga pants over her panties against the chill before she spoke, “I appreciate that Noah.” 

“But?” Puck knew there was a but, he knew Rachel’s voice like he knew the sound of his guitar.

“But don’t if it makes dealing with the attraction more difficult,” She told him firmly. “Wait until…this isn’t so immediate,” She gestured to the room and their two bodies. “I won’t mind if it takes a little time for us to adjust, as long as I don’t lose you in the meantime.”

“Don’ worry Rache,” Puck grinned at her. “I know how to control my shit.” He pulled on his shoes and ran a hand over his Mohawk, “So you gonna feed me or send me starvin’ out into the cold?” He asked teasingly hoping it would relax her some if he changed the subject.

It worked, she made a face at him and smacked him in the chest as she walked past him to the door. Puck nodded to himself, if he played this right she’d be comfortable around him and he wouldn’t lose her. She was to fuckin’ important for him to screw this up with sex, he reminded himself, no matter how much fun last night had been.


	5. Chances Are

 

Rachel really wanted to kick Finn’s ass at the moment. Not only was he still screwing around with Quinn, and not only had Quinn lied to Sam about kissing Finn but Sam was so silly in love with her he’d ignored everything Puck had said and was still with the blonde cheerleader who was, as far as Rachel was concerned, the undisputed queen of crazy bitch syndrome. And even as she thought it part of her wanted to laugh because it was such a Puck thing to think.

And honestly, Rachel shook her head as she pulled books out of her locker and headed to class, couldn’t Quinn have come up with a better lie? Sucking a gumball out of Finn’s mouth because he was choking was the stupidest thing she’d ever heard. Frowning to herself as she took her seat Rachel didn’t even notice Lauren sitting next to her until the other girl poked her in the shoulder.

“Givin’ me the silent treatment B?” Lauren tilted her head curiously.

“Sorry, just thinking about the craziness that is glee right now…” Rachel shook her head. “Are you excited about your performance?” Lauren nodded slowly, as if she wasn’t quite sure and Rachel grinned at her sympathetically, “Don’t worry, I’ll be on piano so we’ll go at the pace we practiced. This is perfect for Mr. Schue’s assignment.”

“I’m worried about the high notes,” Lauren shook her head, “And I don’t wanna sound like an idiot.”

“You’re going to be great,” Rachel rolled her eyes. “Have you ever known me to lie about this sort of thing?” Because seriously, she’s incapable of being less than brutally honest about music and everyone in the whole school knows it.

“Come to think of it,” Lauren pretended to consider for a moment and then grins. “No, you don’t do ya? Probably why I like you, you say what you fuckin’ mean.”

“But with less profanity,” Rachel told her primly, a sly grin slipping around her lips. “Seriously don’t worry, that’s why we’re doing the song a half a pace slow, so you can hit those notes. It’s all in your breath control. And we’ve certainly practiced that enough.”

“Yeah,” Lauren laughed, a lascivious look on her face that made Rachel blush a bit, she knows it’s because Lauren is thinking of those breathing exercises and all that practice. Puck had been hanging out with them and he’d laughed and told Lauren that breath control was why Rachel was such an amazing kisser.

“Behave yourself Lauren,” Rachel murmured. “I really don’t need to be blushing all through history class.”

“How about all through glee club?” Lauren teased and looked up as Puck and Artie came in. “Finally dudes thought you’d gotten lost.”

“Almost forgot my damn book,” Puck shrugged it off. “You guys ready for this afternoon?”

“Yeah,” Rachel nodded. “I’m a little worried about Sam though,” She admitted quietly. “I can’t tell if he’s just in denial or if he’s pretending to believe her… or…”

“Or if he’s really that stupid,” Puck finished bluntly. “I think he’s in denial. I also saw Santana talkin’ to him and I get the feelin’ that shit’s over.”

“Ah,” Rachel really wasn’t sure what to say to that. She didn’t much care for Santana and it was obvious the feeling was mutual. The girl had a wonderful voice, like smoke and whisky Puck had said, but she seemed intent on making everyone around her miserable.

“Hey Rache why is Brittany wearing an outfit that looks like yours?” Artie changed the subject with a confused look.

“I’m trying to fit in more, and everyone wears what Brittany wears,” Rachel shrugged, “So I gave Brittany forty dollars to wear an outfit like mine. Everyone will copy her and then I’ll look like everyone else.”

“B, that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Lauren began to say and then the teacher came in and no one was allowed to speak. Rachel sighed, it probably was stupid but she was tired of being the weird one. Even if it didn’t work, she’d at least tried.

8888

It definitely didn’t work. And by the end of the week she was too irritated with the world in general to care. She didn’t like Justin Bieber much, was angry with Sue Sylvester trying to horn in on the glee club while not so secretly plotting their downfall and to top it all off Mercedes had been mad at her for some ungodly reason. They’d had a ‘diva off’ in glee and it was all resolved and that had been fun but the drama of all of it was exhausting.

Lauren had done really well on her assignment and Rachel couldn’t be happier for her newest friend. She’d sounded good and she’d started to relax about halfway through the song and have fun with it. Puck had been grinning through the whole thing. So she’d gone to hide out in the library reasoning that Finn hardly ever went in there so he wouldn’t try his whole ‘we can be friends’ speech again like he had sophomore year. No one else besides Puck and Lauren and possibly Artie would care where she was and they’d text her if they started to worry.

So it was a little bit of a surprise when someone dropped into the chair next to her and she looked up to see Puck. “Hey,” She greeted him quietly, closing the novel she was reading for English. She’d never liked Hawthorne’s novels and forcing herself to reread this one was simply reiterating that fact.

“You okay Rache?” His arm slid around her shoulder affectionately and she sighed.

“Just…tired is all,” She forced herself to keep her tone neutral rather than whiny. “It’s been a long unproductive week.”

“Yeah, Quinn and Sam are officially broken up, Santana’s dating Sam now,” Puck filled her in on the gossip. “I still think it’s a big ole mess.”

“We really are an incestuous little group aren’t we?” Rachel looked at him, her smile tilting wryly, “What do you think of Coach Sylvester’s song for the competition?”

“It’s okay, not a bad song,” Puck shook his head. “But writin’ our own would really blow people away, you’re right about that.”

“Yeah, except for the whole, never written a song before,” Rachel said dryly, “It’s the perfect plan.” She shrugged and looked up at him, “I just think that after having found us a good song Coach Sylvester will do something to pull the rug out from under us. It’s what she always does.”

“You’re not wrong about that,” Puck sighed. “We were gonna do our assignment, did you still want to?”

“You know I love singing with you Noah,” Rachel smiled, happy for the first time that day. “Of course I’m coming to glee club.” Part of her wondered what it would be like to date Noah again, to be his girl and just be happy, not pining after Finn, not worried about Quinn’s pregnancy, to just be. But she wasn’t there yet and trying to get there before she was emotionally ready wasn’t fair to either of them. “We’re going to piss Finn off you know,” She warned him.

“I don’t give a flyin’ fuck if he’s pissed,” Puck scowled. “The best singer in the school is gonna duet with me, I’mma enjoy it.” He looked at her defiantly, “The assignment was songs about chances, I think we’ve got a good one and nobody else has done it either.”

“I’m not saying I won’t do it Noah,” Rachel reached for his free hand with hers and stroked his knuckles gently. “I just… it’s been an exhausting week and between the drama with Mercedes, people wearing clothes like me but still looking down on me, and Sue Sylvester… I’m just hoping that we won’t have anything more to deal with.”

“Yeah, it’d be nice to actually stay to the end of glee for once, ‘stead a gettin’ pissed and it bein’ a choice between walkin’ out or deckin’ Finn,” Puck admitted ruefully. “I just… I like singin’ with you angel, I wanna enjoy it.”

“Then we will,” She smiled. “Let’s go to the choir room and get set up,” She suggested, shoving her books in her case. “I really don’t need to reread this stupid book anyway.”

“You’ve read that shit before? How could you stand it?” Puck shook his head.

“I couldn’t,” Rachel rolled her eyes, “And please watch your language.” She stood and grabbed the handle of her case. “Shall we?”

Puck grinned up at her and stood, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “Yeah, this is gonna be great.” Rachel really couldn’t disagree with him.

8888

Rachel smiled slightly as she sat at the piano and ran through the opening again, it had been an interesting week, Artie, Mike and Sam had gotten together to work on a Five For Fighting song that had been featured during the credits of a football movie or something like that. Lauren had sung an old song, Chances Are, by Johnny Mathis that had been perfect for her voice, slow and mellow. Santana and Brittany dueted on a Mary Chapin Carpenter song while Tina had done Sheryl Crowe, and Mercedes had credited her song selection to Celine Dion. Quinn had gone with a surprisingly upbeat number from ABBA and had done very well with it, Mercedes and Brittany backing her up. Finn had found and old Air Supply song which was typical of her ex. She and Puck were the last ones to perform which was just how she liked it.

Puck grinned at her and continued to tune his old acoustic guitar, as Lauren walked in. The girl wrestler was the only one they'd performed for so far, as Rachel had been working with her on her breath control and music while he'd learned the guitar chords for the song. "You're gonna blow 'em all away," Lauren predicted. "Can't wait to see the look on Hudson's face when he realizes you two are doing one number not two. Shit’s gonna be epic," She cackled a little evilly and took her seat on the back risers.

Puck chuckled and nodded his agreement while Rachel allowed herself a small smug smile. "Finn should know better than to assume anything about me by now...but he keeps making the same old mistakes. Of course to be fair…so do I," She shrugged as the rest of the club began to enter the choir room and moved towards her seat, Puck doing the same and sitting next to her with his guitar. Finn walked in and glared at Puck and Rachel but when he sat down and saw Quinn entering he smiled in what he must have thought was a charming fashion. Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled out her book again, letting her knee fall against Pucks casually as she scanned the text.

The rest of the club filed in slowly, chattering and laughing, and Puck's hand brushed against her knee casually. Rachel was extremely conscious of Santana flirting with Sam, Quinn delicately encouraging Finn and sighed slightly as she closed her book and stuck it back in her case. Puck leaned towards her, "Angel, ya okay?" His voice was a murmur, pitched for her ears alone beneath the hum of conversation.

"If I started to flirt with you or Lauren, or anyone, he'd throw a fit," Rachel murmured back. "But he seems to think I should be alone and he can have Quinn and just expect me to wait? I know I..." She sighed. "I know I still love him in some ways, but sometimes I don't like him very much."

"I know just what you mean angel," Puck nodded and Rachel saw him cast a glance over his shoulder at Lauren. "Schue's here, let’s do our song an' then grab our pals to hang out...hit the mall or somethin'."

"That sounds like fun," Rachel nodded with a smile. "Can you give me a ride?"

"In every way," Puck gave her a mock leer and she couldn't help grinning at him.

"Bad, bad man," She whispered as Mr. Schuester began to wind down from his talk about the songs so far.

"You know it," Puck grinned back at her.

"Puck, would you like to go first?" Mr. Schuester gestured towards the center of the floor, "Or would you rather go first Rachel?"

"Same time," Puck said easily as he rose from his chair and snagged Rachel's hand to help her up. He took his place on the side of the room opposite of the piano and Rachel smiled as Brad moved off the bench and she took his place. Meeting Puck's eyes she waited until he gave her the nod and began the deliberate notes that began Bob Seger and Martina McBride's song from Hope Floats. It was up to Puck to start the song out, the male's part coming before the female and she smiled as his gorgeous baritone filled the air. The longing of a simple man who felt more than he wanted, more than he'd ever believed and was convinced he'd never have the woman he loved.

" _Chances are you'll find me_  
 _Somewhere on your road tonight_  
 _Seems I always end up driving by_  
 _Ever since I've known you_  
 _It seems you're on my way,_

_All the rules of logic don't apply_  
 _I long to see you in the night_  
 _Be with you 'til morning light_..."

Rachel took a deep breath and kept her gaze on Puck as she began her part, a woman overwhelmed by a love she never thought she'd feel again. Passion and despair and hope all twined together in words that showed just how deeply she felt and how lost she truly was.

" _I remember clearly how you looked_  
 _The night we met_  
 _I recall your laughter and your smile_  
 _I remember how you made me_  
 _Feel so at ease_  
 _I remember all your grace and your style_

_And now you're all I long to see_  
 _You've come to mean so much to me.._."

Their voices merged on the chorus, and Puck began to move towards her, his pace as deliberate as the music.

" _Chances are I'll see you somewhere_  
 _In my dreams tonight_  
 _You'll be smiling like the night we met_  
 _Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer_  
 _All I have_

_You're the only one I can't forget_  
 _Baby you're the best I've ever met_..."

Puck began the next verse and Rachel joined him on the second line, their voices overlapping, eyes meeting over their instruments as they sang through the last lines of the song.

" _And I'll be dreaming of the future_  
 _And hoping you'll be by my side_  
 _And in the morning I'll be longing for the night_  
 _For the night…_

_Chances are I'll see you_  
 _Somewhere in my dreams tonight_  
 _You'll be smiling like the night we met, oooohhh,_  
 _Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer_  
 _All I have_..."

The instruments died away until it was only their voices, poignant and melancholy but still filled with love.

" _You're the only one I can't forget_  
 _Baby you're the best I've ever met_..."

Rachel let her fingers play the last few notes and took her hands away from the keys as Puck did the same. Letting her breath out in a sigh she looked at him anxiously when the club, including Mr. Schue was silent. Puck raised an eyebrow as he looked back at her before tilting his head towards the rest of the group. "Ya'll gonna say somethin'?" He asked finally, "Or you just gonna sit an' stare?"

Rachel groaned and rose from the piano bench. "Obviously not the hit we were hoping for," She agreed dryly and began to move towards her seat.

"Actually..." Mr. Schuester began, "It was great...I think we're all just stunned."

"Yeah, damn," Mike grinned and Tina nodded. Finally the rest of the club started to offer their opinions, with Finn being the only one remaining silent.

"Still tryin' to say you aren't messin' around with Rachel?" The quarterback spoke finally after everyone else had finished speaking. "'Cause if you're stickin' to that story, ya might wanna pick a different song."

"Shit Hudson," Puck rolled his eyes. "Get over it would ya? Lauren an' me are goin' out. I don't cheat on the girls I date." Unspoken was the ‘unlike you’ that everyone knew Puck was thinking.

"He's right," Lauren stood up with a shrug, "Me an' him are datin' and he hasn’t even been alone with B." She walked down the risers to stand next to Rachel, "Wanna hit the mall? We can make Puck buy us pretzels."

Puck laughed and put his guitar in the case before he snagged his backpack while Rachel grabbed the handle of her case. "The mall sounds good; maybe you can stop by Victoria's Secret, gimme a few ideas." He grinned as Lauren smacked his arm, "Anybody else in?"

Rachel smiled slightly as everyone else began putting in their two cents and making plans for the mall, Artie and Brittany wanted to go, and Mercedes whipped out her phone and called Kurt to see if he and Blaine were interested. Puck finally whistled sharply and pointed at Rachel who grinned, "Everybody who's going to the mall meet us in front of the main entrance at four. We'll go from there."

8888

The mall had been surprisingly fun, though Puck had really disliked the whole idea of Rachel covering up her legs with blue jeans. He’d kept shaking his head when she and Lauren would come out in different pants and finally Kurt had gotten fed up with it, “Seriously Puckerman, you can’t keep telling her no on the jeans.” The delicate boy had rolled his eyes, “I mean I get you think Rachel’s legs are epic but tell her that, don’t just say you don’t like the jeans on her.”

“I can’t tell her I don’t want her to hide her legs because it’ll get back to Finn and he’ll give her shit and then he’ll give me shit and then I’ll go nuts and kill him and I really don’t think being a convict is on Rachel’s five year plan for my future.” Puck shook his head vaguely aware that sentence had been very Rachel influenced in both style and length.

“And this just is making Rachel feel like she doesn’t look good in anything,” Kurt pointed out with a prissy tone to his voice that, contrary to Rachel’s prissy tone, just made Puck want to smack him.

Deciding it’d be fun to mess with the male diva Puck told him just that, “Ya know Rachel gets that prissy prim tone to her voice too, but I don’t get the same urge with you as I do with her, I just wanna smack your face to make you shut up.”

Kurt blinked at him and before Blaine could stop him asked the million dollar question, “If you don’t want to smack Rachel what does that voice make you want to do?” Puck was aware of Blaine groaning and looked at the other Warbler as if to ask ‘was Kurt really that clueless’ and Blaine just nodded.

“Don’t wanna gross you out or anything dude,” Puck tried to give Kurt an out but the kid wasn’t having any of it.

“I have to live with Finn Hudson,” Kurt retorted, “I seriously doubt your ability to ‘gross me out’ with anything.”

“Blaine tell him that he should let this go or I’ll go into detail,” Puck suggested leaning back against the wall with a sigh.

“Really Kurt, you don’t—“

Blaine tried, he really did but Kurt wasn’t having it, “No, I want to know. It’s a challenge now.”

Puck groaned and looked to be sure no one else was around and the girls in the dressing room couldn’t hear him speak, “You cannot repeat this to anyone, not even ‘Cedes, you got me? Finn gives me an’ Rache enough shit as it is.”

“All right…” Kurt’s tone indicated that he was already second-guessing his insistence on knowing what Puck had meant but he’d asked for it and Puck was going to give it to him.

“When Rachel gets that tone to her voice, her mouth gets all tight like she’s trying to control herself; keep from going nuts,” Puck murmured with a smile. “She’s usually trying to put the smack down on someone.”

“Yes we all know that,” Kurt rolled his eyes and Puck fought the urge to smack him anyway.

“When Rachel talks like that…” Puck knew the grin on his face was wicked bordering on lascivious and he really didn’t care. “I wanna make her ride my tongue,” He told the two gay boys. When Kurt blinked and didn’t seem to get it, Puck smirked. “She sounds all proper an’ prim an’ mannered an’ all I wanna do is get her to lose her shit. She sounds like that an’ all I can think of is how she’d sound with her thighs draped over my shoulders and my mouth buried in her pussy.” He looked at Kurt, “Get it now Hummel?”

“Uh…” Kurt was pink and nodding slowly.

Puck looked at Blaine who was simply tilting his head thoughtfully, “Do you have this reaction to other girls lecturing you?” The senior Warbler asked curiously.

Puck shook his head and wrinkled his nose, “It ain’t a fetish dude, it’s just Rachel.”

“What else do you want to do with her that you wouldn’t other girls?” Blaine was frowning and thoughtful and Puck glanced at him curiously.

“Why’re you interested in this shit anyway?”

Kurt chuckled, “I’ve explained to him how annoying most people find Rachel, including my step-brother. I think you being out of the norm confuses him. If it’s just attraction it’s easily explained.”

Puck ran a hand over his Mohawk, “She gets stressed and I wanna just put an arm around her and watch stupid movies until she relaxes.” He shrugged, “She ain’t my girlfriend anymore, but she’s my girl, just like Kurt’s my boy.” He pointed a finger at Kurt, “That don’t mean you get to use the prissy tone on me because I am so not dealing with your shit. That’s a Rachel only zone.”

“You have a lot of those?” Blaine wanted to know, “Rachel only zones?”

“Kinda yeah, kinda not,” Puck shrugged. “She’s my best friend you know? And her family’s really tight, like she’s always gettin’ hugs and kisses from her dads. And at school she’s kinda isolated so I try to help with that. Lauren’s been gettin’ into that too which is cool. Finn can’t freak about Lauren.”

“He would if he knew Lauren’s gay,” Kurt muttered.

“Hey she ain’t out yet so don’t spread that around,” Puck glared and then looked up as the girls came out in yet another set of jeans. “I hate ‘em.” He said promptly.

“Why?” Rachel stamped her tiny foot, “You’ve hated every pair of jeans I’ve put on and Lauren’s getting ready to kill me. I can’t go skating in a skirt and tights Noah, I’ll freeze to death.”

“Why didn’t you tell me they were for skating?” Puck wanted to know, “I was worried you’d start wearing baggy jeans to school.”

“Why shouldn’t I wear jeans to school Noah,” Rachel had her hands on her hips, which meant he was in for it now.

“Uh, Rachel, we need to talk,” Kurt got between the two of them before Puck said something that would cause trouble. He tugged Rachel and Lauren back towards the dressing rooms while Blaine regarded Puck with that disturbingly thoughtful gaze.

“Does she know?” Blaine asked finally, just when Puck was on the verge of telling the dude that a) he doesn’t cheat and b) he wasn’t gay.

“Does who know what?” Puck sighed, this was why he fuckin’ hated talking sometimes. Shit always got deep or complicated or messed up when he talked.

“Does Rachel know you’re in love with her?” Blaine’s question was simple and quiet as if he hadn’t just exploded the biggest bomb in the history of William McKinley High School.

“Ain’t time for her to know,” Puck shook his head. “If I, hypothetically, was in love with Rachel, I would still be her best friend and know that she’s not quite over Finn and that she needs to be over that before she starts anything with anyone else.” He sighed and softened his tone, it wasn’t Blaine’s fault, “Look man, she an’ I, we got chemistry in spades, and we’re friends and we both know she needs time. Finn did a number on her and she needs to get him out of her system and her head on straight before she gets into a relationship with anyone else.”

“Ah,” Blaine nodded and smiled. “That’s…not what I would have expected based upon Kurt’s stories. But it does seem as if you’re just as good an actor as Rachel is an actress.”

“Dunno what you mean man,” Puck shook his head. “Berry’s in a league all her own.”

“She is,” Blaine nodded his agreement. “Maybe it’s simply that you wear an unrelenting mask while hers slips now and then. But you’re both naturally honest people. It’s easy to see how you two are friends.”

“That’s a new one,” Puck shook his head, “Most of the club and the entire school really don’t get Rache and me. They figure we got shit in common ‘cause we’re both Jewish.”

“Idiots,” Blaine shrugged off the opinions of an entire high school like they were nothing. For a moment Puck envied him that ease. “Everyone forgets that high school isn’t the rest of your life unless you want it to be. It’s only four years filled with hormones and angst and everyone thinks it’s the be all end all.”

“Yeah, I keep tellin’ Rache that when New York is bowing down before her and everyone in Lima is sayin’ ‘I knew her when…’ that it’ll be worth all the crap she’s goin’ through now,” Puck shrugged back. “But it’s easy for me to say you know? At least I fit in on the surface. Nobody gives me shit for what I wear.”

“No, they just call you a Lima Loser and treat you like crap,” Rachel’s voice was like iron. “And don’t bother to visit or call or write when you’re in juvie.” She was wearing her skirt again and holding several pairs of jeans with a firm grip. “And while I appreciate your opinion on my purchases Noah, I am buying these jeans and you cannot stop me.”

“Damn,” Puck felt his jeans get slightly tighter at her prim little tone and took a deep breath. “Just tell me you’re getting the tight ones, the ones you said had lycra in ‘em?”

“Why does that matter?” Rachel frowned and Puck saw Kurt roll his eyes behind Rachel only to have Lauren smack the back of his head in a light reprimand.

“Because if you’re gonna cover up those legs at least if the jeans are tight I can still see how they’re shaped and they’ll show off that sweet ass of yours,” Puck told her bluntly.

“That’s why you didn’t like the jeans?” Rachel blinked and turned to look at Kurt, “I apologize for not believing you.” Her dark brown gaze spun back to Puck and he felt his belly clench in apprehension. “And I am buying the ‘tight’ jeans. They’re more comfortable and will be better for skating, not because you can appreciate my derrière in them.”

“You’re my friend Rache, how was I supposed to say it without soundin’ like an ass? You know like I just did?” Puck protested, “Seriously?”

“It’s all right Noah,” Rachel rolled her eyes. “After all, I don’t mind shopping, you’re the one who had to stand here and wait so you’re the one who suffered.”

“Yeah because waiting around for hot girls to twirl around in front of me is a real hardship,” Puck snorted. “Go pay for your stuff, I’m starvin’ and I demand a trip to the food court and the music store.”

“Boys are so whiny,” Lauren commented to Rachel with an exaggerated eye roll as she followed the diminutive girl towards the sales counter.

Puck shook his head and looked at the two gay boys in front of him, “And that is why I don’t go shoppin’ much. Always say the wrong thing.”

“You made Rachel’s day,” Kurt contradicted him. “You know she doesn’t think she’s pretty. She used to, but…”

“Yeah,” Puck growled. “Fuckin’ Finn,” He tilted his head towards Blaine, trying to ease the tension out of his voice. “Did you give him the whole story about Rachel or just this year’s saga?”

“The whole thing, he’s got the history of New Directions, including how you didn’t sleep with Rachel when you had the chance,” Kurt told him. “He’s up to speed.”

“Musta been a borin’ afternoon hearin’ all that crap,” Puck muttered as he watched the girls moving towards them. “Let’s just…get somethin’ to eat for now.”

Blaine nodded and nudged Kurt when it looked as if the male diva would try to continue the conversation, “Later.” He murmured quietly, “Give her a break.” Puck was reminded again of why Kurt was his boy when the kid just nodded and began to tease Rachel that if she really wanted to show off her booty that she needed some heels to wear with the jeans.

Puck just groaned and slung an arm around Lauren’s shoulders, “You gonna wear heels too?”

“Only if I’m trying to break someone’s instep,” Lauren laughed. “C’mon, I’m starvin’.”


	6. Alcohol is Actually Poison

In hindsight, letting Lauren persuade Rachel that having a party while her dads were out of town would be cool, was a bad idea. Of course he wasn’t too thrilled with Rachel because she’d still been trying out her songs on fucking Finn and not letting her best friend even hear them so maybe he hadn’t tried to talk Lauren down too much.

So here he was in Rachel’s basement again, only instead of just he and Lauren with Rachel the rest of the gleeks had invaded as well. Rachel had the idea that she needed more life experience in order to write a good song. Lauren had convinced her that a party would provide life experience. And even though he’s not thrilled with the idea he helps Rachel get the alcohol for the party. He’s well aware that this is not the best idea in the world, in fact he’s pretty sure it’s one of the worst.

So he’s letting Quinn abuse him while he sips at one beer that he keeps moving from hand to hand so no one will guess that he’s not really drunk. He did enough drinking for an army the summer after Quinn gave Beth away and about twice that amount before he tried to steal an ATM. He’s got a deal with his mom now that he can drink a beer or two on the weekends and one sometimes on a weeknight if his grades stay up. And now that he’s not trying to use alcohol to escape thinking about all the shit that’s gone wrong with his life and his potentially fucked up future he’s not that interested in it anymore. It’s just fuckin’ easier to not bother with drinking. 

Sure he likes a beer now and then and he likes that nice buzzed feeling and relaxing with his mom and beer tastes good. At least it does to him. But getting wasted the way the rest of the club is, with the notable exceptions of Kurt and Finn he notices, just not that interested. Rachel he can understand, she’s never been drunk before so she wants to try it out. But he’s pretty sure this isn’t anything really new for the rest of them because when Artie suggests breaking open the locked liquor cabinet there’s a chorus of agreement. So he’s stuck with picking the lock because breaking it would pretty much alert Rachel’s dads that a) she’d been drinking and b) that she’d had a party because Hiram and LeRoy weren’t idiots thank you very much.

Then he hears the conversation Finn is having with Rachel, about the different types of drunks girls are. And Finn calls Rachel needy drunk which is total bullshit because really? Finn was the whiniest bitch when he was drinking and Rachel was only needy when the guy who claimed he loved her was treating her like shit one minute and an angel the next. So yeah, girl was drunk and confused and latching onto the guy who’d been leading her on for a year and a half. That didn’t make her needy, it made her confused and who the fuck could blame her for that?

But Rachel isn’t having any of Finn’s shit and announces that they’ll be playing spin the bottle. Puck nearly groaned but everyone else is into it and he makes a mental note to be sure the damn thing doesn’t land on him when Rachel spins it or he might lose his mind. Kissing Rachel might be required by game rules but game rules don’t take into account Frankenteen and his ever present malice towards anything that couples Rachel and Puck.

But he gets lucky, or unlucky depending on his mood at the time, which changes depending on how horny he is and how much time he’s gotten to spend with Rachel that day, and the bottle lands on Blaine when Rachel spins it. And then he can’t stop chortling because the look on Kurt’s face is hilarious even if Kurt is his boy. And Rachel is grinning smugly like she just won a prize even if the guy she kissed was gay. Although from the drunk and confused look on Blaine’s face he’s not too sure about that.

Puck sighed, this was a disaster waiting to happen. But he waits until everyone else has cleared out and makes sure that Lauren is okay. She only lives two blocks away so she walks home with Mercedes who lives a few houses down from her and when Puck hangs up with Lauren he gets a call from Mercedes a few minutes later. Everyone has successfully avoided adults and gotten to their rooms even in their inebriated states.

Rachel was trying to stay upright, putting bottles in a garbage bag and he took it out of her hands carefully, “Angel you need to drink a ton of water, take some aspirin and get a lotta sleep.” He told her gently. “I’ll clean up.”

She peered at him owlishly and blinked, “You’re not drunk.” Her voice was almost accusing and he grinned.

“Nope, last time I got drunk I tried to steal an ATM,” He confessed cheerfully. “Figured I didn’t wanna find out what I’d do this time, not after alla our hard work in straightenin’ me out.” He guided her to the couch and pulled a little notepad from his pocket writing down the types of booze her dads had and how much he’d need to get to replace what everyone had drunk. “And you, my hot little Jewish American Princess, are wasted enough for the both of us.”

“I like you Noah,” She told him with a smile. “Why did we break up?”

Puck grinned at her, when Finn wasn’t around she wasn’t a needy drunk, she was just a little introspective and cheery with it. “’Cause you were in love with Frankenteen and I was out of mind with guilt and scared about Quinn and the baby,” He told her with a shrug figuring honesty at this point couldn’t hurt him. “I didn’t like lyin’ to you about that. If we’d kept goin’ out I woulda had to have told ya.”

“You weren’t going to break up with me,” Rachel realized. “Why? I mean you said you were going to but you weren’t really. Why wouldn’t you?”

“Because I liked bein’ your boyfriend even if you weren’t in love with me,” Puck smiled as he tucked the notebook back in his pocket and continued to clean up. “You were nice to me and it was fun to hang out with you. And you’re a better kisser than any other girl I’ve ever been with.” He tied off the bag and grabbed another one, snagging a bottle of water from the counter and handing it to her. “Get started drinkin’ that so you’re not dehydrated tomorrow.”

“You told Lauren I was the best kisser, I thought you were teasing,” Rachel mused with the solemnity only the truly tipsy could manage.

“I don’t lie ‘bout stuff like that,” Puck shook his head as he threw trash in the bag. “I think this is about it,” He looked around and grabbed a few more empty beer bottles and the wine cooler cartons, tossing them in the bag as well. “C’mon up an’ I’ll put this in the garbage in the garage,” He suggested, “You’re gonna need to sleep soon.”

“Noah, will you stay with me?” Her voice was small but her eyes were huge.

“Angel, that ain’t a good idea an’ you know it,” He took her hand and began guiding her up the stairs, carrying the trash in the other.

“I know,” She sounded sad. “I just meant here, not in bed with me, but you know, you could sleep in the guestroom.” Rachel shrugged as she watched him from the kitchen door while he tossed the garbage in the big Lima trash container.

“I’ll have to check with my mom,” Puck cautioned her as he pulled out his phone. “Bekah’s too young to stay alone overnight ya know?” She nodded and Puck dialed his mom. The conversation was a little tricky but he managed to explain without really saying that someone from glee had gotten Rachel really drunk and her dads were out of town and he didn’t feel right leaving her alone. Luckily his mom was okay with him staying over, provided he call her in the morning and let her know when he’d be home. 

When he hung up the phone Rachel was looking at him hopefully, “You can stay?” 

“Yeah,” Puck nodded, “If I have to take off in the morning I’ll leave you a note.”

Which was how he ended up sleeping in her guestroom and waking up at the ungodly hour of six in the morning with Rachel being sick in her bathroom. He’d deliberately left her bedroom door open so he’d hear if she had any problems at night and he’d told her to sleep face down. Damned if he was letting Rachel Berry, future star of Broadway, asphyxiate on her own vomit.

Of course her being sick wasn’t exactly a pleasure but when she’d gotten done throwing up she’d gotten a glass of water and rinsed her mouth and thanked him for staying. He could tell from her face that her head was killing her and she’d be feeling godawful for the rest of the weekend. “I’m gonna fix you somethin’ to eat,” He said in his quietest voice. “You’ll feel better if you eat.” Her moan of protest let him know that even the thought of food wasn’t pleasant. “I know how it feels but if you don’t eat it’ll get worse. You gotta hydrate and eat and then you do your exercises ‘cause your body needs to sweat out the poison.”

“You’re sure?” Rachel’s trusting little face looked up at him.

“I ain’t gonna lie, you drank way too much and you’re gonna feel like shit for a coupla days still, but at least you won’t be doin’ damage to yourself.” Puck put a hand on her forehead, at least she wasn’t feverish. He couldn’t be sure how much she’d had to drink but she was so damn tiny it wouldn’t take much. “You have a shower and put on something else, I’ll get started down in the kitchen.”

8888

The sun was far too bright, and the reflection of the light on the snow was like needles into her eyes. She’d done everything Puck had said to do and she still wanted to die two days after the party. Her sunglasses were undoubtedly inappropriate for the halls of McKinley but they were the only thing that made the amount of overwhelming brightness bearable. 

She wasn’t the only one apparently, Artie and Tina and Mercedes and Mike were all in similar states. Artie had a thermos and poured them each a cup. “Only thing that helps is hair of the dog,” He said with a groan. Everyone else was sharing horror stories about their weekends, parents thinking they had the flu, that they’d caught it from the others in glee. Puck was the only one besides Finn who didn’t look sick, and he was frowning as he saw the cup in her hand.

“Rache, what’re you doin’?” He asked softly as she took books out of her locker. “That ain’t gonna help.”

“Artie said it would, and everyone else is drinking it too,” Rachel shrugged knowing that wasn’t a good enough reason. “I feel awful Noah, and if this helps then I’m willing to try anything.”

“Okay,” He sounded doubtful and he probably had good reason, “Just…lemme give you a ride home. I don’t want you on the bus like this.”

“I’ll be fine,” Rachel promised and forced her smile into place. “You don’t have to look after me Noah, the others are in the same state and they’re all doing well enough.”

“Yeah,” Puck was looking at her with a frown still. “Just try not to drink anymore a that stuff. Who knows what it’ll do to your voice.”

“I have no intention of overindulging as I did at the party,” Rachel assured him. “This was only so I could function today. It would be irresponsible of me to not do everything I can to fulfill my responsibilities.”

“Well that’s good to hear I guess,” Puck nodded slowly and began walking with her to class. “Did Kurt call you out over kissing his boyfriend?”

“He did point out to me that Blaine is gay and that the spark felt might have had to do with the alcohol and not an attraction,” Rachel shrugged and winced as it moved her head too much. “Since I’ve never kissed Blaine sober I have no basis for comparison.”

“Well that’ll be an interesting day won’t it,” Puck grinned. “See ya in history.” Rachel watched him stride away, easy movement as he slipped through the halls full of people as easily as a cat walked through grass. He was more graceful than anyone would think, more intelligent than he liked anyone to guess. She’s lucky he let her in, but if she screws up, if she hurts him, she’ll be shut out again, lost in the cold and dark and so will he. They need each other. And with a painful flash of insight Rachel realized that was part of their problem. They did need each other, and neither of them wanted to, neither of then wanted that weakness, the chink in the armor.

Rachel sighed and entered the classroom, thinking about this made her head hurt worse. Maybe the droning of Mrs. Wilson would ease her headache.

8888

Puck was getting pissed with the whole situation. It was the middle of the week and they were performing the assembly number, or what they hoped would be the assembly number for Mr. Schuester and every single member of glee was drunk except him and maybe Finn. And Schuester was clueless as usual. Acting skills Puck’s finely sculpted ass, the football player snorted.

And now Rachel of all people was saying that there was nothing long with drinking as long as someone sober was designated to drive. “Actually that ain’t right,” He said after the conversation had lulled.

“What isn’t right,” Rachel peered at him curiously.

“That alcohol ain’t dangerous,” Puck shrugged. “Bon Scott died in his sleep. He drank too much, and asphyxiated on his own vomit.” At the blank looks of the girls and he elaborated, “He was the singer for AC/DC.” 

“But that’s because he drank too much,” Artie argued. “He drank so much he passed out.”

“Yeah but he wasn’t a kid either,” Puck shot back. “Drinking actually helps kill brain cells. It’s a depressant, slows your heart and erodes your liver because technically, alcohol is a poison.”

“Poison?” Brittany was looking scared.

“Yeah,” Puck looked at Mr. Schuester hoping for some backup but just got a blank look. Great, no help there, per the usual. “That’s why you feel so awful after you drink, your body’s tryin’ to get rid of the junk you put in it. You drink alcohol instead of water and you get dehydrated. You sweat and throw up and you get even more dehydrated.”

“But if you drink water to counteract the effects—“ Mike was trying to argue now.

“You know our brains are still developing?” Puck interrupted him, “It’s almost as bad for teenagers to drink as it is for pregnant women. Alcohol kills brain cells man, it destroys your personality, makes it hard to develop mental skills.” He shook his head at how obtuse they were all being, another Rachel word, he nearly grinned, girl had a serious influence on him.

“How do you know all this shit anyway?” Santana demanded to know, “I’ve seen you get wasted for weeks at a time.”

“Yeah, and I was blitzed out of my mind when I tried to steal an ATM, which is a cautionary tale if I’ve ever heard one,” Puck snorted. “I used to drink a whole lot. Maybe that’s part of why I’m screwed up. I dunno, but they made me talk about this shit in Juvie you know. That’s what Juvie is, the last chance to rehabilitate screw-ups like me before we turn into adults that are worse.”

“Oh,” Mercedes blinked, “You never said.”

“Yeah an’ none a you except Rachel ever asked,” Puck shrugged. “I mean I get it, I’m an ass. And ya’ll probably figured Juvie was just the first step in a long screwed up career as a criminal for me so why not just ignore the whole thing. Didn’t affect your lives since you got Sammy here to join Glee so why not just cut me off.”

“Is that why you let Rachel drag you around your first day back?” Mike asked, “I remember thinkin’ that was weird but I was a little…”

“She’d been sending me notes and assignments and tryin’ to help me keep up with school,” Puck shrugged. “Point is, I done the whole drinking as a career thing an’ it don’t do shit for you except screw up your life. An’ sooner or later, having a designated driver won’t be as important as getting drunk. Sooner or later nothin’s as important as getting drunk, as forgettin’ whatever it is that you want to get away from.” He looked at Mr. Schuester and part of him wondered why their teacher wasn’t the one sayin’ all this. Why didn’t Mr. Schue step up and explain just how far away from good life could get if you drank too much. “I stopped drinkin’ to get drunk the day I realized I just might turn into my old man if I kept on.” He looked at his friends and shook his head, “I gotta hit the books. Rache? You need a ride home? Lauren?”

“Please,” Rachel nodded and looked at Lauren who echoed her movements, “Just let me grab my case.”

“Meet ya at your locker,” Lauren agreed and Puck watched them hurry out. He’d done his best but this wasn’t going to end well, he could feel it.

8888

“I’m never drinking again,” Rachel said for the fourth time as she rinsed shampoo out of her hair yet again. She could hear Puck chuckling in her room and knew it was because she, typically, had to have something disturbing happen before she really understood why something wasn’t a good idea. Case in point, Brittany and Santana projectile vomiting onto her, on stage at the assembly, in front of the entire school.

The only good thing to come out of the entire mess was Figgins didn’t realize they were all drunk, he’d complimented them on their acting skills and given them coupons. “I’m serious about this, I’m never drinking again.”

“I hear ya Rache,” Puck’s voice was amused. “But I’m pretty sure that havin’ a glass a wine with your dads won’t hurtle you into the throes of teenage alcoholism.”

Rachel groaned as her stomach tilted at the very thought of drinking anything that was fermented, “Just the thought makes me feel ill.” She told him as she turned off the shower and began to wrap her hair up in the towel. “Hopefully I’ll get over that sooner or later,” She said dryly.

“So ain’t this the day you’re gonna meet Blaine and kiss him while you’re both sober?” Puck asked loudly. Rachel was glad he’d changed the subject but maybe he could have picked something less embarrassing for the new topic. 

“Yes, I’m meeting him for coffee, would you like to come witness the encounter?” She threw her second towel in the hamper and pulled on her clothes, finally unwrapping her hair and pulling a comb through it.

“Huh, play Call of Duty with Mike and Artie or watch you kiss another guy,” Puck was musing as she opened the door. “Gee… lemme think…”

“Ha ha,” Rachel rolled her eyes. “While it would be nice to be found attractive by another male I think Kurt would kill me if Blaine actually found me attractive.”

“Male Diva really is a little scary sometimes,” Puck grinned from his position sprawled on her bed. “You need a ride there?”

“No, Daddy left me his car,” Rachel shook her head. “He always does that but I don’t dare drive it to school.”

“Why not? It’s a kickass car,” Puck frowned.

“Exactly, and if everyone at school found out I was driving it they’d trash it in a second,” Rachel shook her head. She loved driving her Daddy’s car. It was a gorgeous restored sixty-eight Impala and it was as Puck said, completely kickass. “I love that car, more importantly, Daddy loves that car and I won’t have something happen to it.”

“That sucks,” Puck scowled, “But sometimes I like that you don’t drive it. Makes me feel useful that I can take you home.”

“Well until I’m suddenly popular enough for it to be safe you’ll be useful for quite a while yet,” Rachel shrugged. “I’ve got to study this weekend, do you think you and Artie will want to work on Algebra?”

“Yeah, test next week so we gotta hit the books pretty hard,” Puck agreed. “I’d better get goin’, still gotta pick up Bekah.”

Rachel nodded her understanding, telling him to give his family her love, watched him get into his truck and drive away. “I have got to get over this idiotic thing with Finn,” She scowled, aware that talking to herself was not an indication of mental stability. “I’m halfway in love with my best friend and he’s…perfect and not and if I don’t get my head straight I’m going to screw this up.”

Shaking her head over her own idiocy she began to plan out her outfit to wear for coffee.


	7. Love Will Turn You Around

Why they needed a teacher to teach them about sex when they had Noah Puckerman, Quinn and Santana in their glee club Rachel wasn't entirely certain. In addition to that, they all had parents. Someone else talking to them about sex seemed redundant, though if the idea of someone teaching them and not being around after the classes was a good one. Rachel couldn't imagine old Mrs. Albrecht, Mrs. Wilson or Mr. Schuester trying to talk to all of them about sex.

But they could at least ask if the lessons/talks were necessary, after all, Rachel had a very good understanding of her body and its reproductive capabilities. And her dads were really very open about how hormones might just try to take her over, like an old invasion of the body snatchers movie.

Lauren caught her eye and Rachel grinned, the wrestler had been teasing she and Puck about making a sex tape. She wanted to get her inner Kardashian on and Rachel kept giggling and saying that she wasn't going to sabotage her career before it even began.

Of course Holly Holiday had overheard them and pointed out to the three of them that since they were under age making a sex tape was illegal. Rachel had just sighed and attempted to explain that Lauren was joking but apparently Miss Holiday didn't believe that was even possible. Rachel shook her head, how adults could be so dumb was beyond her comprehension.

And Ms. Pillsbury or whatever her married name was, was in charge of the celibacy club, which now Rachel was joining because thinking about sex just got her thinking about Finn and Puck and Lauren and she really didn't need her hormones to mess with her mind any more than they were.

To her surprise Lauren and Puck had joined as well, though on Puck's behalf that was just to support she and Lauren. He did mutter something after the meeting about a newlywed chairing the chastity club and how idiotic that was. Then he found out what Ms. Pillsbury wanted them to sing for the rest of glee and couldn't stop laughing. When he explained the meaning of the song to Rachel, Lauren giggling in her throaty laugh the entire time, Rachel couldn't stop blushing.

"Aw don't worry about it Rache," Puck tugged her hair teasingly. "So we sing, and it'll be stupid but singin's always fun."

"It's idiotic to be singing about a quickie when we're representing the celibacy club," Rachel retorted rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to explain it?" Puck arched an eyebrow and Lauren began practically cackling at the very idea, "'Cause I sure as hell don't. So we sing. Let someone else enlighten her."

8888

Rachel was pretty sure she was going to die of embarrassment when Miss Holiday pointed out what the celibacy club’s song was about while they were all still on stage. Exchanging a glance with Lauren they both turned to look at Puck who was manfully trying to control his expression. “Okay, so not the best thought out plan,” He pointed out quietly.

“Does anyone seriously believe that the only sexual education we need is being told to stay celibate?” Lauren asked bluntly, “We’ve got guys who think virgins can’t get pregnant, girls who think if they go on the pill it’s a sin and nobody bothers to address the actual issue. Sex feels good. That’s why people keep having it.”

Her words were like a thunderclap to begin the storm as everyone began talking at once. Finally Mr. Schuester put his fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply, “Enough!”

Rachel took a deep breath and Lauren wrapped an arm around her for support while Puck came to stand close behind the two of them, “We all did this song for Ms. Pillsbury because she had her heart set on it, and it’s a fun song. But Lauren and Puck and I…we’ve been working on something else,” She looked at Puck and he nodded, going to grab his guitar from the wings of the stage. “We think it expresses the conundrum of teenage sexuality a little bit better.”

“Even if that ain’t really what the song is about,” Puck added when he came back on stage. “But it does talk about the heart and the mind pullin’ in different directions.”

“Oh,” Ms. Pillsbury seemed a little surprised but nodded. “Well thank you for singing with me anyway guys.”

“We had fun,” Lauren assured her. “But me an’ Rache an’ Artie an’ Puck, we all hang out and heard this from an old movie. Thought it was…ya know, appropriate.”

“Artie?” Rachel blinked past the stage lights, “Did you want to give us a hand?”

“I’m good Rache,” Artie called from the seats. “Remember I didn’t like how it sounded with the two guitars.”

“Truth,” Puck had slung the guitar strap around his neck and gotten his instrument tuned while Rachel and Lauren were talking. “We ready my ladies?”

“Incorrigible,” Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Lauren.

“That means yeah,” Lauren grinned and watched Puck’s fingers begin to dance over the guitar strings. An old song began to form under his fingertips, drifting through the air.

Rachel grinned and took Lauren’s hand, the two of them doing a little two-step as Rachel sang the first four lines.

“ _You can run_  
 _You can hide_  
 _Never let it inside_  
 _Keep livin' your life in the dark_.”

Lauren’s voice took over the next two lines, her husky voice a contrast to Rachel’s sweet one.

“ _But sooner or later that gentle persuader_  
 _Is gonna catch up with your heart_ ,”

Pulling away from each other they sang in unison,

“ _Make you a dreamer, believer_  
 _Believin' in love_ …”

Puck smiled and stepped forward between the two girls, his voice a clarion call of reason, reminding everyone of how quickly feelings could take over.

“ _Right when a man's doin' all that he planned_  
 _And he thinks he's got just what he needs_  
 _Life will deliver a shock that will shiver_  
 _And drive him down to his knees_ ,”

Rachel’s voice twined around his as Puck kept singing, her soprano a descant to his baritone.

“ _Make him start givin', livin'_  
 _Livin' again_ …”

And then Rachel was singing the first part of the chorus alone, passion warring with reason.

“ _Well it's your mind_  
 _That tricks you in leavin' every time_  
 _Love will turn you around_  
 _Turn you around_ ,”

Lauren’s alto took over for Rachel as she began the second part of the chorus, Puck’s voice merging with hers,

“ _Well, it’s your heart_  
 _That talks you into to stayin'_  
 _Where you are_  
 _Love will turn you around_  
 _Turn you around_ …”

Then Lauren’s voice died away and Puck began to sing, the wealth of his experience heavy in his voice,

“ _Out of the blue she reaches for you_  
 _And you tell her you don't have the time_  
 _So you move away fast_  
 _But you know it won't last_  
 _'Cause you can't get her off of your mind_ ,”

Lauren’s alto surged into the last two lines, underscoring the importance of the words with their depth as she and Rachel began to dance with each other again, a little two-step winding around Puck.

“ _Thoughts are burnin', turnin'_  
 _They're turnin' around_ …”

And then Rachel began to sing again, torment and indecision filling her words even as she kept a smile on her face and the tune lighthearted,

“ _How do you know when to stay or to go_  
 _And how do you know when it's real_  
 _You don't need a sign to make up your mind_  
 _You got your heart at the wheel_.”

Her eyes met Puck’s as his voice rolled in an undertone to hers on the last two lines,

“ _You wanna start sharin', carin'_  
 _Carin' again_ …”

All three voices soared together on the chorus, each of them filling it with hope, doubt, passion and fear, joy in love found and pain in love betrayed.

“ _Well it's your mind_  
 _That tricks you in leaving' every time_  
 _Love will turn you around_  
 _Turn you around_  
 _Well, it’s your heart_  
 _That talks you into to stayin'_  
 _Where you are_  
 _Love will turn you around_  
 _Turn you around_

_Love will turn you around_  
 _Turn you around_  
 _Love will turn you around_  
 _Turn you around_  
 _Turn you around_ …”

Rachel’s voice drifted through the air, acapella on the last lines before the music died completely,

“ _Love will turn you around_  
 _Turn you around_ …”

When her voice faded completely she looked at Lauren who grinned at her and Puck chuckled, kissing Lauren’s forehead and then Rachel’s. Before he’d let go of one girl the applause started.

“Well, that certainly was an interesting way to express the difficulties you are all going through,” Mr. Schuester’s voice was best described as diplomatic. “I don’t know that I’m familiar with the song though.”

“It’s from ‘Six Pack,” Lauren told him as the trio left the stage, Puck exchanging high fives with Artie along the way. “Old Kenny Rogers movie.”

“It had Annette Benning when she was a kid…” Puck gave an appreciative whistle.

“And Anthony Michael Hall,” Rachel added dreamily.

“When he was like twelve,” Lauren poked her. “Way too young to be crushing on.”

“He was cute,” Rachel objected. “I can appreciate cute. It’s not like he isn’t way older than me now.”

The conversation devolved into bickering until Lauren rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to Rachel’s lips. The stunned silence that followed was broken only by the sound of Rachel’s voice, “Honestly Lauren,” She giggled.

“What was that?” Several different voices demanded to know. At a quick count, Rachel picked out Finn’s voice, Mr. Schuester’s and oddly enough Santana’s along with Quinn and Mercedes.

Rachel laughed again and shrugged, “Ask Lauren.”

When all eyes swiveled to the wrestler Lauren just shrugged, “Hey Puck warned me that sometimes the only way to shut Berry up is to kiss her.” Rachel’s giggle floated through the air again and Lauren grinned at her fondly, “Ain’t like it’s a hardship. B kisses damn good.”

“So whenever you want her to shut up you just kiss her?” Finn’s voice was dangerously squeaky and Rachel rolled her eyes. “That’s…that’s…slutty.”

“Fuck you Hudson,” Lauren snapped. “Last I looked you were makin’ time with Fabray, no room to talk. And I’m not trying to push her into bed or anything. Just like kissing her.”

“I’m hurt, dreadfully hurt,” Rachel teased her friend trying to lighten the mood, “Is that all I’m good for to you?”

As she hoped Lauren’s face lightened and Puck relaxed behind the bigger girl, the boy chuckling wickedly, “You know that ain’t all you’re good for Berry.” He teased back. Rachel grinned and Puck continued, “She loves your history notes too.”

“Wicked evil man,” Rachel folded her arms and produced a mock pout that got everyone laughing even Santana. “See if I lend them to you again.”

“Aww…don’t be like that baby,” Puck sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, “You know I’d do anything for you.”

“Anything?” Rachel’s voice was innocent enough but Lauren could see the gleam in her eyes.

“You know it,” Puck promised recklessly.

“It’s a lot to ask,” Rachel mused catching Lauren’s eye. The girl wrestler looked as if she was going to crack up any minute.

“Anything you want,” Puck didn’t seem to realize how deep he was digging his own grave.

“Well,” Rachel took a deep breath. “Could you… teach me… about sports?” She turned so he could see her face with its mischievous grin and was completely unprepared for the heat in his eyes.

“Yeah Rache,” Puck nodded slowly and she felt the tension slowly leave his frame. “Teach you everything I know.” He kissed her cheek affectionately and tugged her hair before unwrapping his arms.

“Oh my god,” Finn’s voice was like a bucket of ice water. “Could you two be any more…obvious?”

Rachel turned and stared at her ex-boyfriend, “Do you remember when I played that song for you the other day? And you told me you’d be honest with me about it?” She nearly snarled the words out, “I took your criticism in the hopes of improving. That is the only type of input I wish to hear from you regarding my personal life Finn Hudson.”

“You’re practically eye fucking him,” Finn snapped back at her. “And just a minute ago you were kissing Lauren. That isn’t you Rachel.”

“How dare you,” Rachel cried. “How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do. I don’t belong to you Finn.” She stood and Lauren moved so Rachel could pace back and forth in the aisle, arms wrapped tightly to her stomach as she tried to get control over her emotions. “There wasn’t one minute we were together that you didn’t look over my shoulder for Quinn. Not one day that you weren’t uncomfortable in my company.”

“But that’s because—“

Rachel didn’t let Finn finish his sentence, “I don’t care why. That’s how it was and you just admitted it.” She scowled at him, “But you’re not my boyfriend and you don’t have any right to comment on what I do, who I kiss, or who I’m friends with. Even when you were my boyfriend you didn’t have the right to tell me who I could be friends with.”

“All right, let’s settle down,” Mr. Schuester tried to interject but his voice was lost as Finn began nearly shouting at Rachel.

“I do so have the right, you love me, you said you’d always love me, and that means I gotta make sure you don’t screw up your life with him,” Finn pointed at Puck who’d relaxed back in his seat, plainly believing Rachel could speak for herself.

Rachel took a deep breath and let it out in a quiet exhale of fury her eyes moving from Finn, towering over everyone including her in his anger and Puck, at ease in his seat, simply waiting for the battle to be over so he could help her in whatever way she needed. She could see Artie, tense in his chair, his face trying to calculate how badly this would go wrong and what he could do to help. Quinn was looking from her boyfriend to Rachel, plainly worried that Finn was far too involved with the diva to be emotionally unmoved. Lauren was just leaning against the chairs opposite the aisle, waiting like Puck. And the rest of the gleeks looked simultaneously worried and fascinated.

“I might still love you Finn,” She spoke as quietly and clearly as she could. “But that doesn’t mean I like you very much. And it certainly doesn’t mean I condone your behavior. My emotions are my problem. You’ve made it very clear that you don’t want anything to do with me because you say you can’t trust me. And I don’t trust you to want what’s best for me anymore.” Rachel pressed her folded arms to her stomach and wished it would stop aching, “So unless you have something you need to talk to me about for Glee… just stay away from me.” With as much dignity as she could gather Rachel walked slowly and quietly out of the auditorium.

8888

Puck knew that Rachel didn’t want anyone to see her crying over Finn again, especially after she’d just made her exit. But he also knew there was no way he was letting her wander around alone and upset. “Lauren?” He tilted his head and she sighed shaking her head before he remembered she had wrestling practice after glee today. “Right, see you tomorrow?”

“You know it,” Lauren grinned like she hadn’t just outed herself to the glee club ten minutes ago. “I gotta get movin’ anyway.”

“Yeah me too,” Puck shrugged. “So I’ll see ya’ll tomorrow,” He pushed himself up and out of his seat, grabbed his guitar and backpack and followed Rachel’s path out of the auditorium. She wasn’t too hard to find, she’d gone to her locker, pulling books out and putting a few back in, taking the deep breaths he knew meant she was holding back tears. “Hey Rache,” He put a hand on her shoulder. “Can I give ya a ride home?”

“Please,” Rachel took another deep breath. “I just don’t want to fall apart at school. Not again, not over him,” She admitted quietly.

“We’re outa here as soon’s you got your stuff,” Puck told her firmly. “Gimme your case an’ we’ll get goin’.” He waited as she grabbed one more book and her coat, taking the handle of her case while she put the coat on. It didn’t take long but it seemed like an hour before they were out in the parking lot with the cold air around them and the crunch of snow underfoot.

“Noah,” Rachel hadn’t spoken until they’d gotten into the cab of his truck and he’d pulled carefully out of the icy parking lot. “Do you think I’m selfish?”

“You?” Puck blinked and pulled his gaze from the road a half second to look at her before he gave driving his eyes if not all of his attention. “Angel, you’re…you’re way to giving to be selfish.” He shook his head adamantly.

“I couldn’t give Finn what he wanted,” Rachel pointed out. “I want all the solos in glee club. I sent Sunshine to a crack house.”

“Okay first, Sunshine woulda horned in on all the other girls’ solos not yours, so really you did alla them a favor, but it wasn’t the nicest thing to do,” Puck shook his head. “And singin’s like your wheelhouse so wanting every solo is kinda expected. That’s why we got Mr. Schue. Because everyone is the same way. We all want all the solos, even the ones we can’t sing.” He took another look at her, “Besides, you an’ me an’ Lauren sang a whole song, not just you. You share with us just fine.”

“Because you’re my friends,” Rachel told him. “And I like to sing with you.”

“Goes to show, you ain’t selfish Rache, ‘cause if you were, you wouldn’t sing with us. Just means you’re nice to people when they’re nice to you,” Puck smiled slightly, “I heard you even were helpin’ Kurt with his audition song for the Warblers.”

“He’s not here to compete with me,” Rachel said drily. “Everyone else is.”

“Well competition is good, they can’t expect to get solos if they don’t work for them, you work hard Rache, and you’re packed fulla talent in that tiny body,” Puck wondered who’d been giving her shit besides Finn. Chocolate Thunder he bet, that girl was a shit stirrer like no one else, gossipy and more than a little mean. “Mercedes givin’ you a hard time?”

“Just a bit, she misses Kurt so sometimes she hangs out with me, but not very often,” Rachel shrugged. “We’re sort of friends, but we’re not super close…it’s hard for me to let people in.”

“Yeah because whenever you do they turn around and hurt you or use you,” Puck growled. “And as for not giving Finn what he wanted? That ain’t your job an’ it shouldn’t a ever been your job. Boy’s gotta right hand if he wants a fuckin’ orgasm.”

“Noah Abram Puckerman,” Rachel’s voice was a blend of appalled and humorous. “Don’t be crude.”

“Born this way baby,” Puck grinned as they pulled up to her house. “But hey Rache? Seriously,” He waited until she was looking at him rather than her purse. “Screw Hudson.”

“The problem was I wouldn’t,” Her expression was a mix of sad and smiling, her mouth quirking in one corner wryly.

“Well that’s his problem, it ain’t yours,” Puck shook his head at her. “Until you’re ready there ain’t a guy in the world worth your time. We’re all assholes angel, we all want sex, we all whine when we don’t get it. We all learn to make do with our hands and be grateful when a girl gives us any attention,” He smirked at her teasingly. “And contrary to what we’d have you think, we won’t die if we don’t get it.”

“I had surmised from Finn’s regrettable continued existence,” Rachel sighed. “Most of the other girls in my class have had sex by now. Sometimes I feel like I’m the freak because I haven’t.”

“Are you ready to have sex Rachel?” Puck asked bluntly, “I mean, you feel ready to trust someone to put part of himself inside you? Knowing it’ll probably be uncomfortable as hell at first and it might get better if he knows what he’s doing? You ready to open yourself up like that? Because that’s what it is.” He shook his head, “I know a lotta those girls, hell half the time I was rebound guy who showed ‘em sex wasn’t all mess and pain. And I can tell you, I know which ones did it before they were ready and which ones wanted to. And the guys who pressured those girls? They’re all bastards, every single one of ‘em.”

“Put like that,” Rachel shook her head. “I still feel like a freak but at least I’m an intact freak,” She offered him a little smile and Puck sighed, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her again.

“You’re not a freak Rachel, you’re fuckin’ awesome,” He put his chin on the top of her head and tucked her into his neck. “An’ whoever you pick, that guy should be fuckin’ honored, because you’re worth waitin’ for. And if a guy really cares about you, he wants you to be ready.” Puck grinned, “He might beg for a blowjob or a hand job now and then but if he’s smart he’ll wait for you.”

“Noah you can be so sweet and then you’re just so vile,” Rachel’s hard little gloved fist hit his bicep and he laughed.

“You get the gist though right angel?” He slid her back to her spot. “You don’t owe Finn anything.” Puck looked at her, “And if you want, I’ll listen to your music, I mean I’m not a genius or anything but I can tell you if I like something, an’ where I think it’d be better.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Rachel nodded. “I’d better get in,” She grabbed her bag and opened the door, hopping down from the truck. “Thank you Noah.”

“Anytime Berry,” He waited until she’d opened her front door, turned and waved before taking off for work.


	8. What I’ve Done/Iridescent

He knows he has a temper. He knows generally how to control it, how to keep that red from dropping over his eyes and beating on the nearest person his size until it goes away. Puck knows that when he's this angry he's better off ditching a class than decking the teacher. And he's had a word or two with his teachers regarding that, most have agreed that as long as he makes an attempt to come to class or at least try to let them know where he is that he can make up whatever work he misses. So he's currently beating the hell out of a hanging sandbag in the school's weight room and after that he'll exhaust himself with reps until he's too tired to be pissed.

And all because Rachel had been in the choir room with Finn early that morning, singing something to him. The look on Finn's face still made Puck want to beat the hell out of him. The worst thing was that Rachel hadn't had any intention of singing for Finn when they'd talked last night. She'd decided she wanted to stay away from the quarterback unless it was for glee weeks ago. And now this. Damn it he was so fucking pissed at her for not sticking to her guns. He felt skin split under his tapped knuckles and cursed again.

"Puckerman, you all right?" Coach Beiste was pretty decent, usually he'd be happy to waste time with her, shooting the shit.

"Just pissed Coach, tryin' to work off the mad," Puck grunted out the words. "Got red in my eyes an' I can't get rid of it."

"What set you off?" Coach Beiste came and held the bag for him, her sturdy body keeping it from moving too much, helping him wear the mad down.

"Rachel was singin' ta Finn," Puck nearly growled. "I hate that she's still in love with that ass who hurts her so much. Treats women like shit an' everyone thinks the sun shines out of his ass."

"I don't," Coach shook her head. "I know he was the one that started that stupid..." She stopped and Puck looked at her and stopped hitting the sandbag.

"Yeah he's a moron," Puck rolled his eyes. "I sang for ya and everything, 'cause I thought you deserved it. But I ain't ever..." He took a deep breath. "You're awesome Coach, thinkin' a you wouldn't slow my shit down."

"You're a nice kid Puckerman," Coach shrugged at him and picked up a free weight.

Without really thinking about it Puck did the same, easily lifting the fifteen pounds, "No, I really ain't Coach." He denied, "I just... Puck sighed and decided to go for it. "I just think you're cool you know?" He met her eyes and was surprised to find that she wasn't entirely sure what he meant. "I know I've got a rep, I worked hard on that. But...I ain't ever been about perfection, like Quinn or Santana. I'm fucked up, but I got respect for women under alla my jackass mouth," Puck tilted his head as he looked at his Coach, evaluating her as he would any other woman. "And I know this shit is way inappropriate, but..." He took a deep breath, "I think you're hot. You're cool with who you are an' that's why I like Lauren and Rachel. I like badass chicks who can kick my ass physically or verbally. Hell I'm surrounded by women, I fuckin' love 'em. Ain't a woman in the world I don't think she ain't gorgeous in some way."

"Like I said Puckerman, you're a nice kid," Coach was smiling slightly now but he could tell she still didn't believe him.

"No I ain't," Puck shook his head. "Nice kids don't do the shit I done," He denied. "I ain't sayin' this shit to be nice. You got gorgeous eyes, and this skin looks like it'd be all soft, an' your hair looks soft too, like a man could put his hands in it without it getting stuck in spray or shit like that. And you've got a rockin' body, curves a guy can hang onto. Look like one a them Roman goddesses we had to study in art, all curvy and strong." He tilted his head, "An' you're tall so that means you got killer legs, an' I won't get started on your rack which is you know...awesome. Plus, you know sports, you understand guys, you're just... hell Coach, you're pretty fuckin' cool."

Her smile was more genuine as she shook her head, "You're right, this is totally inappropriate." She agreed, "But it was nice to hear. I know you wouldn't bother to lie about something like that."

"Nah," Puck shrugged. "Hell, I even like you yellin' at me on the field, tellin' me to move my ass." His lips spread into a grin, "I like strong women Coach. Don't got a lotta use for weak."

"Well it looks like you're surrounded by them," Coach's smile widened. "Hit the showers and go to class Puckerman," She advised. "I'll send a note along with you." She turned to go before pausing momentarily, "And Puckerman, talk to the girl, maybe it wasn't what you thought. And while you're at it, maybe you oughta forgive yourself some, you haven’t had the easiest life."

"Yeah, maybe," Puck nodded his agreement and took a deep breath before putting the weight back on the rack.

8888

And now he's had a long chat with Rachel and she knows how pissed he was, and he's had to hear about how Finn cornered her in the choir room and how angry she was and why hadn't Puck come in and she was sorry she'd upset him and how proud she was that he'd worked out his anger in a way other than hitting a person. And dear god could she talk when she was upset or nervous, Puck knew she had awesome breath control, that shit is amazing, but it’s like she doesn't even need to breathe for fifteen fuckin' minutes.

But he tells her finally about his talk with Coach and how he hated what Finn had said. How rude and just mean it was to spread that sorta talk about someone they should respect. How he'd tried to make her feel better.

Rachel grinned at him, "So what do you think about when you're trying to control yourself Noah?" She was teasing but he figured he'd answer anyway.

"Gettin' stuck in Lima for the rest a my life," Puck told her quietly. "Someone I love gettin' hurt, bein' told I'm worthless, that I'm a disappointment."

She nodded her understanding, her expression thoughtful, “She’s right though,” Rachel had offered him a sad smile. “You really should forgive yourself. You’re better than you think you are.”

“Hell Rache, if I’m any better at all it’s ‘cause a you an’ Beth,” Puck told her quietly. “But I don’t see how I can forgive myself when Quinn and Finn can’t forgive me. Whole damn town knows what I did.”

“Do you imagine that you got her pregnant all by yourself?” Rachel rolled her eyes at him and Puck got the feeling she was getting legit pissed at his attitude. “You assumed all the responsibility because Quinn never bothered; she blamed you and dumped it all on you, completely overlooking her own part in the mess.”

“She was Finn’s girlfriend Rachel,” Puck pointed out. “I had no right to—“

“Did she or did she not, call you and ask you to bring her wine coolers?” Rachel demanded to know, “Just nod or shake your head, I’m not going to argue about this.” Puck nodded slowly, “So she made the choice to drink. And she called you, not her boyfriend to bring her alcohol.” Puck nodded again thinking that Finn wouldn’t had a clue as to where he could get alcohol but still, that had been Quinn’s choice.

Rachel nodded as she saw that sinking into his skull; that Quinn had decided to call him, sure he’d flirted and he’d teased and made passes but he hadn’t been serious until she’d kissed him. “So we’ve established that it was Quinn’s choice to have you over at her house.” She made her point, “And did you use protection; because I simply cannot believe you’re stupid enough to have completely unprotected sex.”

"Yeah, you're right," Puck nodded. "I always thought she was pretty but she belonged to Finn. And then she kissed me..." He shrugged. "It was still wrong."

"But you didn't set out to seduce her, you didn't have unprotected sex and you didn't get her drunk," Rachel's voice was implacable. "What did you do when you found out she was pregnant?"

"I wanted to step up, offered to help," Puck shook his head anger surging through him at the memory. "She told me she'd rather Finn was the father; that I was just a Lima Loser and that's all I'd ever be." He saw Rachel's eyes narrow and darken, and felt irrationally pleased that she was angry on his behalf.

"So you tried to do the right thing, and for your trouble you were abused and taken advantage of," Rachel shook her head. "And then Quinn gave Beth up for adoption without even giving you much of a chance to prove you could raise her." She sighed and Puck knew without her saying that it bothered her Shelby had adopted Beth but hadn't wanted to know her biological daughter. "Noah, you've got to forgive yourself or no one else will ever bother to forgive you. You've got to believe you're worth it, or no one else will." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I should know. I'm still trying to forgive myself for things I've done. It takes time, but it'll be worth it in the end, I promise."

“I’m tryin’ Rache,” Puck admitted with a sigh. “It just ain’t easy. I mean I let everyone down ya know? Seems like I keep screwin’ up no matter how much I try to do good.” He looked at her, “I’m not sprayin’ kids down with a fire extinguisher anymore but…it’s like no matter what…”

“It’s hard,” Rachel nodded. “Marilyn Monroe said it best, ‘This life is what you make it. Not matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up’.” She smiled up at him and Puck wanted nothing more than to kiss her for being so damn understanding, “Daddy says let the mind control the body, not the body control the mind.”

“Jimmy Johnson,” Puck grinned. “Damn Rache, leave it to you to quote one of the most awesome football coaches and not even know you’re doing it.”

Rachel giggled up at him and shrugged, “But it holds true.” She argued, “I believe in you Noah. I know you. Believe in yourself please. And try to forgive yourself. It might help you to eventually forgive Quinn.”

“Yeah…” Puck sighed. “I’ll work on that.” His reward for acquiescing was Rachel’s soft lips pressed to his cheek.

8888

Puck looked around the choir room and rolled his eyes. Quinn and Finn were flirting again, Santana was teasing Sam while linking pinkies with Brittany, Mike and Artie were talking about Call of Duty and Tina was talking with Mercedes. Lauren and Rachel were going over some music at the piano, both of them working hard while Brad was outside having a smoke. The band was tuning up and Mr. Schuester was just shuffling through his sheet music like they had all the time in the world before Regionals. Finally Puck couldn’t take anymore. When he saw Coach Beiste out in the hallway he stood and went after her. “Hey Coach,” He called and grinned when she turned around. “Been thinkin’ on what you said,” He told her, “An’ talked about it with…uh, my best friend… so I gotta sing somethin’ for glee club…” He tilted his head, “If ya ain’t busy, would you come listen?”

“Yeah,” Coach seemed surprised he’d asked but pleased too. “I like hearing you guys sing.”

“Cool, I was gonna do it in a minute or so but I saw you and thought maybe you’d like to hear…ya know since you sorta inspired it,” Puck grinned. “Won’t take too long if you’ve got someplace to be.”

“No practice so paperwork can wait,” Coach grinned, that awesome grin that lit her whole face up. “Lead the way.”

Puck grinned and hurried back to the choir room, holding the door open for her and snapping at Finn’s stupidly amazed look, “What? My mom taught me fuckin’ manners around ladies.”

Coach’s hand hit the back of his head gently, “Watch your mouth Puckerman,” She admonished and took a seat. Lauren and Rachel had gotten away from the piano and were sitting in the front row. Puck shot his coach a half grin as he grabbed his guitar.

“Yes ma’am,” Puck shrugged as he slung the strap over his head. He looked at the rest of the club, “So I got somethin’ I been workin’ on. Wanted Coach to be here because she kinda inspired me to start thinkin’ ‘bout this stuff.” He nodded at Coach Beiste and Rachel, who sat beside her. “Ya’ll know what a screw up I am. Whole town knows really.” He shugged, “Ain’t but a few people who think I can do better.” He began tuning the guitar, “An’ one of ‘em said somethin’, got me to thinkin’, maybe it’s time to let go a some things. So this song’s about that.”

“I’ll be interested to hear what you’ve got prepared,” Mr. Schuester had barely looked up from the sheet music he was sorting and Puck saw Coach Beiste frown slightly. Puck shrugged, Schuester had written him off a long time ago; the minute he'd been sent to juvie he'd been out of sight out of mind to the show choir director.

“Uh huh,” Puck rolled his eyes and began to strum the guitar. For this number it wasn’t the acoustic, he’d grabbed one of the electric guitars from the band cabinet and the sound sizzled through the air like lightening. Brad began to play the deceptively simplistic opening notes on the piano and Puck grinned as he began,

“ _In this farewell_  
 _There’s no blood_  
 _There’s no alibi_  
 _‘Cause I’ve drawn regret_  
 _From the truth_  
 _Of a thousand lies_ …”

That was the truth, he’d decided to just let everything go, all the justifications, all the excuses, accept what he’d done and move on. The chorus began gently and then grew to a tidal wave of sound, his voice coming out like a melodic scream.

“ _So let mercy come_  
 _And wash away_  
 _What I’ve done_

_I'll face myself_  
 _To cross out what I’ve become_  
 _Erase myself_  
 _And let go of what I’ve done_ …”

Puck took a deep breath and looked at Rachel and Coach and Artie, his three strongest supporters, just as much in his corner as his mom had ever been. He wanted to be better for them, for his friends, for his family. Being better meant getting past what he’d done, this next verse was hard to sing because of that.

“ _Put to rest_  
 _What you thought of me_  
 _While I clean this slate_  
 _With the hands of uncertainty_ ,”

That was all he wanted, the clean slate everyone but him seemed to get. The second chance that never really seemed to come for him.

“ _So let mercy come_  
 _And wash away_  
 _What I’ve done_

_I'll face myself_  
 _To cross out what I’ve become_  
 _Erase myself_  
 _And let go of what I’ve done_ …”

This time there was no gentility in the words, the bridge was a defiant cry that he was worth more, that he was done with all this bullshit heaped on him, that he was moving forward with or without their blessing.

“ _For what I’ve done_  
 _I start again_  
 _And whatever pain may come_  
 _Today this ends_  
 _I’m forgiving what I’ve done!_

_I'll face myself_   
_To cross out what I’ve become_   
_Erase myself_   
_And let go of what I’ve done_

_What I’ve done_  
 _Forgiving what I’ve done_.”

He let the last note and syllable expire on his lips and stood, panting as Brad’s fingers played the last few notes, ominously like the beginning and stood before them, the people who seemed to simultaneously love and judge him the most harshly. Rachel was the first one on her feet, Coach and Lauren right behind her, Lauren hollering and Rachel applauding. The rest of the club, excepting Mike and Sam didn’t climb to their feet, but only because Artie couldn’t, but they were all applauding.

Artie wheeled over and handed him a bottle of water and Puck downed half of it in like five seconds ‘cause he felt just that parched. When he’d gulped the last of it down Artie was grinning, “That was awesome man…” He shook his head.

“Dude it totally rocked,” Mike seconded.

“Yeah and you didn’t even know—“ Sam was cut off abruptly as Rachel turned to glare at the second quarterback and the blond boy blushed. “Oops?”

“Oops what?” Puck grinned.

“Sam is referring to the little project he and Artie and I have been working on,” Rachel said primly. “We had intended to perform it today, but perhaps it should wait. Your performance was wonderful.”

“Then it should stand up to yours,” Puck grinned. “Coach can you stay?” He handed the guitar off to Artie and moved towards Rachel and Coach Beiste.

“We’d love to have you Shannon,” Mr. Schuester seconded and Puck was reminded of why he used to like Mr. Schue. When people weren’t Puck or Rachel he’d bend over backwards for them.

8888

Rachel wasn’t nervous per se, but she was feeling a bit self-conscious. This wasn’t her usual song, though Artie had assured her she had ‘nailed it’ during rehearsals. But it was something Puck would like, as his own song choice had just proven, and that was important to her. She looked at Coach Beiste and remembered how hurt she’d been over the boys stupidity and how angry Puck had been about it. As Sam and Artie took their places with her on the floor she took a deep breath.

“So Noah and I talked the other day about the nature of forgiveness,” She began quietly. This was important, more important than making it about her, her performance, her needs. This wasn’t about showmanship, “And it seems to me, that sometimes…in order to forgive others, we have to forgive ourselves.” She looked at Artie and Sam and smiled, “Artie helped choose the song, and Sam has been great with the arrangements. We wanted to… show our friends that…” She shook her head in frustration, the words weren’t coming. “Well that they aren’t alone. “

“That sometimes shit happens, and all you can do is keep going,” Artie chimed in and Rachel sent him a grateful look. “There ain’t a person in this room that ain’t fucked up somehow.”

“But that’s what life is, makin’ mistakes and movin’ on,” Sam agreed. “So Rachel had the idea that we could find a song to remind each other of that. Because it’s hard to forgive ourselves when people don’t give us the chance to change.” He looked at Puck, “And because sometimes,” His eyes slanted at Mr. Schuester and Rachel did her best to not glare at the teacher, “Sometimes people forget, we’re all more than the masks we wear in front of other people.”

Rachel nodded and looked at Brad hopefully. The pianist got the hint and began the slow, almost haunting notes that began the song. Gently Artie and Sam’s guitars played behind the piano, and Rachel knew that was her cue to begin,

“ _You were standing in the wake of devastation_  
 _And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_  
 _And with the cataclysm raining down_  
 _Insides crying ‘Save me now’_  
 _You were there, impossibly alone_ …”

She couldn’t stop looking at Puck, knowing just how isolated he’d felt, cut off from his family, his friends, lost to his daughter, and then stuck in juvenile hall, repercussions crashing down on him all at once. Sam and Artie’s voices joined hers as they began the chorus,

“ _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
 _You build up hope, but failure’s all you’ve known_  
 _Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
 _And let it go. Let it go_ …”

Rachel had let her voice die away after the first line of the chorus, they’d agreed the boys sounded better together and without the feminine influence of her voice for the first and second chorus. Her gaze slipped over to Finn who looked confused at first and then as the realization began to dawn that she and the others were telling Puck to forgive himself, that they no longer blamed him alone for the events of the past year, his expression hardened in annoyance. Quinn beside him looked a bit upset but resigned, as if she’d figured out that blaming Puck wasn’t going to get her anywhere.

And then it was time for her to sing again, the words of the second verse falling from her lips like a clarion call,

“ _And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_  
 _As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_  
 _You felt the gravity of tempered grace_  
 _Falling into empty space_  
 _No one there to catch you in their arms_ …”

She waited, her voice drifting away, for Sam and Artie to begin the chorus again, what they’d dubbed the Greek chorus, the male voices emphasizing the words.

“ _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
 _You build up hope, but failure’s all you’ve known_  
 _Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
 _And let it go. Let it go_ …”

Rachel looked at Artie as his voice slowed on the last note and he nodded. All the instruments stopped and the three of them sang simply, as elegantly as they could, the song almost harsh with meaning against the cool air of the choir room.

“ _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
 _You build up hope, but failure’s all you’ve known_  
 _Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
 _And let it go. Let it go_

_Let it go_  
 _Let it go_  
 _Let it go_  
 _Let it go_ …”

Artie and Sam took over for the last repeat of the chorus, their voices blending perfectly and Rachel waited until the last line before adding her soprano, the guitars dying away, then the boys voices, the piano until it was her voice alone on the last note.

“ _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
 _You build up hope, but failure’s all you’ve known_  
 _Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
 _And let it go. Let it go_ …”

She let her voice die away, looking over at Puck nervously, her fingers twining around themselves in front of her. Lauren’s voice was almost startling in the silence, “Damn Berry, you rock,” The wrestler declared.

Rachel grinned at Lauren, shifting her gaze from Puck momentarily and then looking back at him. What if she’d upset him? Was he mad? And then he smiled, that quiet smile she hardly ever saw, the one reserved for his family and her. The smile she’d first seen when she’d gone with his mom and sister to pick him up from Juvie.

“Thinkin’ we oughta get you singin’ stuff ‘sides Broadway more often Berry,” He told her, his smile tilting and running through his voice teasingly. “Pretty unexpected.”

“That was the point,” Rachel nodded with a glance at Artie and Sam.

“Yeah,” Artie chimed in as he wheeled himself closer to the seats, “We figured if Rache sang something Broadway or Barbra that you’d all just…ignore the meaning behind it.”

“Like most folks usually do when Rachel sings,” Sam pointed out dryly as he removed the guitar from around his neck. “But her singin’ Linkin Park…that tends to get your attention.”

“Well as interesting as it was to hear,” Mr. Schuester clearly wasn’t as interested in the conversation as the rest of them. “We still need to come up with a program for Regionals.” Rachel took her seat and put up her hand, politely, even if she did say so herself, waiting for Mr. Schuester to call on her, which he did with barely concealed resignation, “Yes Rachel?”

“I would like to reiterate my idea that we will stand out and be more competitive if we compose our own songs,” Rachel knew she was talking too fast but if she didn’t Schuester or someone else would cut her off. Sure enough almost before she finished Santana was jeering at her.

“Hey lay off Satan,” Puck turned lazily in his seat next to her and sneered at Santana. “I don’t see you coming up with any ideas for anthems.”

“Rachel’s right,” Quinn’s voice was like a bomb exploding into the quiet. “And I’d love to work with you on a song Rachel.” She smiled hopefully and Rachel offered a tentative smile back.

“All right,” Mr. Schuester conceded the point. “Everybody start working on songs we can sing, individually and as a group.”

Rachel grinned at Puck excitedly. This was going to be great. They were going to leave the competition in the dust at Regionals.


	9. We Pay a Price in Pain

‘ _We all know how this ends, I get Finn and your heart gets broken_ ,’ Quinn’s words echoed in her ears as Rachel numbly pulled her pink case along the hallway towards the doors. Her phone was ringing, it was Noah’s ringtone. She couldn’t ignore Noah, what if he needed her help with something. Taking a shaky breath Rachel hit the button to answer but couldn’t force her voice to cooperate completely. “He-llo Noah,” She hated how her voice broke.

“Rache? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Puck’s voice was immediately concerned.

“Nothing really,” Rachel lied and shook her head. He’d know she was lying, he always knew.

“You sound like you’re cryin’ Rache, that ain’t nothin’,” Puck contradicted her. “Where are you?”

“I’m getting ready to get on the bus,” Rachel was truthful this time. “I’m going home for the day.”

“I’ll meet you at your house,” Puck’s voice sounded like iron.

“No,” Rachel shook her head as she boarded the bus and took a seat just inside the doors. “No give me some time, come over…around five. I want to work on something.” She took a deep breath, “I’ll need you when I’m done with it.”

“All right Rachel, five o’clock an’ if you don’t come to the door I’ll break it down,” Puck warned her.

“I promise,” She told him taking a deep breath. “I’ll see you at five.”

“All right,” He was reluctant, she could tell but he let her say good-bye, reiterating his insistence that he would see her that evening. Rachel pulled out a pad of paper and began to write. She almost didn’t notice when the bus stopped at her corner. Scrambling to get off the bus took a moment, then she had to walk to her house, fumble with her keys to get in, and drag her things up to her room.

Sitting on the bed she continued to write, cross-legged and bent over the pad of paper, vividly aware of Quinn’s words echoing in her head. Tears dripped on the paper and she brushed them away impatiently. When would it be her turn? When would she get all of this right? When would she be over Finn? When would she be brave enough to tell Noah what she thought she was feeling for him? When would she get love right?

Finally she thought she had the words, and the melody was simplistic but it would do for a start. The keyboard would serve as the main melody… Rachel booted up her laptop and tapped the keys impatiently, software searches, music programs, guitar chords, strings, drums. Finally she had something rough, it was...well it would do for now. Pounding…very loud pounding. Rachel looked at the clock and squeaked in dismay, almost quarter after five; Noah would be losing his mind. And her phone was beeping and buzzing with calls and texts.

She almost skidded on the tile entryway in her socks, abusing her grief sore vocal cords by shouting that she was coming. “Noah,” She jerked the door open and shivered slightly in the cold. “I—“

He stepped in, guitar strapped over his back, hazel eyes dark with worry, and shut the door behind him, “Past five Rache,” He said quietly. “Had me worried.”

She nodded and took his hand, sliding one arm around his waist in a half hug, “I’m sorry, I was working on something and didn’t even notice the time; I barely heard the door.”

His arms came around her in a tight embrace, his lips against the skin below her ear, “Next time I’m gonna just break in.” Puck warned her as he lifted her into his embrace, “I don’t like bein’ scared Rache.”

“I know,” Rachel sighed, part of her felt so content in his arms. “Come and see what had me so distracted.”

8888

Puck had known that whatever upset Rachel hadn't been anything Finn had done directly. He'd lay even money on Quinn being responsible though, since she'd made a point of saying she wanted to work with Rachel. He knew how Quinn's mind worked, she liked to keep an eye on the competition and it was coming up on prom season. He'd been suspicious but it wasn't like he could control Rachel or Quinn. Trying to manipulate either one of those girls generally just got him a lecture from one or a screeching fit from the other. At least Rachel spared his ears the volume if only out of respect for her own voice.

So maybe he'd shown up at Rachel's house and he'd been knocking on the door at five on the dot. And maybe when she didn't answer in her obsessively prompt and hostessingly polite way he'd started to blow up her phone and pound on the door for the next fifteen minutes. So sue him, he didn't like that Rachel had been crying on the phone and he really didn't like that he couldn't go and deck the cause of it. So acting like an idiot at her front door was the only thing he could really do. And when she finally opened the door, tears still streaking her face, the only thing he wanted to do was make her feel better. And then she let him wrap her up in his arms, bury his face in her hair and keep her tight against him so he was between her and whatever came at them.

Finally though she recalled enough of her brain to remember why she'd said he could come over. She would need his help she'd told him on the phone. Following her up to her room Puck couldn't help wondering, "So I'm guessin' the help you're gonna want ain't a ride on the Puckerman train?"

Her giggle at his deliberately salacious tone was like a balm, "As lovely as your offer is Noah, I need your musical abilities." She pushed open the door to her room and he blinked at the mess.

"Babe, it legit looks like a music shop exploded in here," He bent to pick up a page. "Whatcha been doin'?"

"Writing a song," Rachel took a deep breath before she turned to face him. "And I need you to help me with the music."

Puck blinked, “But music is like, your wheelhouse Rache.” He was confused. It wasn’t a new feeling and confused around Rachel definitely was nothing novel but it wasn’t normally about music.

“Well I’ve got the basic tune,” Rachel took the page from his hand, wrinkled her nose at it and tossed it aside leading him towards the computer. “It’s building around it that I have trouble with.”

“Okay let’s hear it,” Puck sat when she pushed him gently into the chair, setting his guitar against the desk.

"I think the lyrics are fairly solid but want your opinion over all," Rachel was twisting her hands the way she did when she was nervous as hell and didn't want anyone to know. Puck watched as she stood behind her little electronic keyboard and put her hands on the ivory keys. A simple tune emerged from beneath her fingers and then her voice joined in.

Puck couldn't help it, he knew he was staring, but what he was hearing was beyond anything he'd ever be able to write. The words were simple but heartfelt and fraught with meaning, the ache everyone feels when life goes wrong resounding through the music. Regret and pain filled her words and echoed through her voice. Finally she was done and looking at him expectantly. He had to take a deep breath and clear his throat before he trusted himself to speak.

"That was...fuckin' amazin' Rache," He told her. "I love it. Knew you could do it. Always knew you had something amazin' inside you," Puck looked at the computer and then at the keyboard she was still standing behind. "What got you started?"

"A few home truths courtesy of Quinn Fabray," Rachel sighed, "Basically she told me that she'd get Finn and I'd get my heart broken and I should just give up now." She shrugged, "It wasn't anything I hadn't already figured out, it was more that she... well she said it as if I wasn't..."

"She said it as if that's how it always would be, as if you never had a chance, as if he never loved you," Puck said shrewdly. "Quinn's real good at finding the soft spot and stickin' a needle right in the heart of it. She told me when I was tryin' to step up and help with Beth that I was a Lima Loser and she'd go to her grave swearing Finn was the father even if the baby came out with a mohawk."

"I..." Rachel shook her head, "Sometimes I really don't like her." She said finally, "And I hate that anytime I was with him he was always comparing me to her."

"There ain't any comparison," Puck shook his head and pushed up from the chair, moving to wrap his arms around her again. "You're my hot little Jewish American Princess and you're worth ten of that icy bitch."

"And you're worth twelve of Finn," Rachel told him from within his embrace. "You've been such a good friend to me Noah, I don't know what I would have done without you these past few months."

"You'd a survived, you always do," Puck grinned down at her. "And it ain't like I'm sufferin' in your company ya know. You help me a lot, keep me from doin' stupid shit and you an' Artie are huge with helpin' me keep my grades up."

"Well I think we're just good for each other," Rachel told him and Puck could feel his grin spread wider. "But I still need your help with the other instruments," She let go of him and moved towards the computer. "I want guitar and I was thinking maybe cello but I'm not sure."

"Can you simulate instruments on that thing?" Puck nodded at her laptop as he grabbed his guitar. When she nodded Puck shrugged, "So let's mess around with some stuff. We got a coupla hours until your dads come home right?"

"They'll be here by seven for certain," Rachel nodded. "Can you stay for dinner? We could work some more on the song afterwards if you have time."

"Yeah," Puck nodded studying the musical notes she'd put up on the laptop screen. "If your dad's don't mind, I'll have to call ma though."

"I'll call her and let her know," Rachel smiled. "Daddy loves having you here, and Dad will be overjoyed that he'll have someone to eat eggrolls with."

"Don't know how LeRoy can't stand eggrolls," Puck rolled his eyes. "He don't know what he's missin'." He turned to watch as she set up the recorder so nothing would be lost. "Hey Rachel?"

"Yes," She was busy loading more paper into her printer now and didn't look at him.

"Just wanted to tell ya," Puck offered her a smile when she looked at him, "I'm proud a what you're doin'. I'm real proud a you." She was amazing to him; he still couldn't believe how powerful her song was. He couldn't wait to hear her sing it in front of all those haters in glee who'd said she couldn't write. "You're gonna make sure we win with this song."

"I couldn't do this without you," Rachel smiled. "If you didn't believe in me Noah, I would never have had the courage to do this."

Puck picked up his guitar and pulled up the little hassock she used for her vanity, "Well then let's get this party started." Her giggle as she took a seat and began to work on her laptop was like music. Taking a deep breath and Puck let himself have one last thought of waking up with Rachel in his arms before he got down to business.

8888

He'd been right, the rest of the group had been stunned by Rachel's song. Even Mr. Schuester had to concede that Rachel had written something that was sure to help them win. Now they just had to write something else for the group. Puck grinned, he'd already written a completely insane rock ballad for Lauren, totally inappropriate for the competition but it had been funny as hell. Santana had nearly given Sam a heart attack he'd been so embarrassed by her song. And Mercedes had written something that was pretty powerful but it wasn't an anthem so much as a personal theme. They needed something better.

Then everyone started talking about Sue Sylvester and all the things she'd done to them. She'd filled Brittany and Santana's lockers with dirt. She'd thrown twigs at Mercedes and Tina and she was constantly telling all of they were losers. Rachel shook her head as she played around at the piano, "When we're all stars the only time Sue will ever see us is when we pass her on the street," She remarked. "I mean really, when you think about it, every musician has been through this. Pink wasn't popular at her high school. Gwen Stefani wrote one of her biggest hits after her boyfriend dumped her and they were still in the same band. And look at Bruno Mars, he was busking, singing on street corners before he got a break."

"So even though we're zeros now..." Puck began to scribble something and looked at Rachel and then at Mercedes and Santana. "We're gonna be somebody someday." He motioned for the other two girls to come over to the piano where he was still writing. "How about this?"

"Good start," Mercedes nodded and Puck grinned and the black diva sang the line, "Yeah you may think that I'm a zero, but hey everyone you wanna be probably started out like me."

Rachel squeaked and hurriedly hit the button on her recorder before she scribbled down the melody Mercedes had sung, "You may say that I'm a freak show," She added a bit breathlessly.

Santana nearly laughed, "I don't care." She sang.

Puck nodded his agreement and began to write some more. "Gimme just a little time, betcha gonna change your mind." He muttered and frowned down at the words. "Uh...little help here?"

"Oh, she throws dirt at us," Rachel grinned and sang to Santana, "All of the dirt you been throwing my way..."

"It ain't so hard to take," Santana chuckled. "Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name.

"And I'll just look away." Mercedes added.

Puck grinned and like a smack to the back of his head got the chorus in one flash. Holding up his hand to shut everyone up he scribbled it down. "Okay," He took a deep breath. "Got the chorus I think," He pulled out some more paper. "Rache you're still recordin' this?"

"Yes Noah," Rachel nodded seriously. "When we're all famous this will be very valuable," She grinned at the other two girls. "Next verse?"

"Hmm..." Mercedes tilted her head, "No I got nothin'." She admitted.

"Oh," Rachel tilted her head and sang almost shyly, "Push me up against a locker, all I do is shake it off. I'll get you back when I'm your boss." She looked at them hopefully.

"Yes," Santana grinned, "I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters. 'Cause I could be a superstar."

"I'll see you when you wash my car," Mercedes added with a laugh. And they were off again.

8888

Puck grinned as Artie rolled up to them and looked at the music Puck was writing on the bench next to Rachel and up at the two girls. "You know you guys have been here for a couple of hours now?" He said as he read the lyrics. "But damn, this is good."

"We're stuck for a bridge," Puck admitted. "We need something to break the song up a bit but I got nothin'."

Santana and Mercedes nodded, "Rachel and Puck have been working the music and lyrics, gettin' 'em smoother." Mercedes explained. "Me and San aren't gettin' anywhere with the bridge."

"Santana, you and Mercedes have both done cheers," Rachel said slowly, "What about something with...an almost violent rhythm, a call to arms or something." She tilted her head and looked at Artie thoughtfully. "Remember when we were at the coffee shop and those hockey people spilled coffee all over my sweater and skirt? The girl behind the counter put her hand up like an L on her forehead."

"Something with the L for loser?" Santana was mulling that one over and Puck grinned, get Santana to think of a cheer and they were set, "That could work," The Latina said slowly. "Make it like a cross between a cheer and rap."

"You'll need to change up the tempo some but it could work," Puck nodded and watched as Santana grabbed a sheet of paper and began scribbling out lines almost too fast to write them down finally handing the pages to he and Rachel.

Artie nodded and Puck looked at him, "You're our resident rapper, whadda ya think?"

"Little... long for bridge, but break it down to basics," Artie nodded, "The idea is there, it’s just gettin'..."

"Too many words," Rachel interrupted them crisply. "Santana is a great writer, her papers are so interesting to read," She was talking as she crossed out words, compressed lines, "But you're used to having pages to express your ideas." She looked up at the ex-Cheerio for a moment as she worked. "This is more like poetry, you have to work within a frame...use words sparingly and chose them carefully. In songs you don't have the luxury of space." Puck watched Rachel grin as she broke down the long verse Santana had written and found the essentials of the idea.

"When have you read my papers?" Santana wanted to know, "I know you don't cheat off me."

"Of course not," Rachel shook her head and began to write out the bridge again on a clean page, "Sometimes I get bored during English lit so Mr. Benoit gives me papers and I look for grammatical errors. I don't grade them or anything, I just circle things in red for him so he can decide if there's really anything wrong. Good writing doesn't always follow grammatical rules."

"He pay you at all?" Santana wanted to know, "'Cause he's got you doin' his job for him."

"I get five percent of my grade as extra credit," Rachel shrugged and handed the page back. "See how that works," She suggested and Puck had to hide his grin. Only Rachel could simultaneously impress, irritate and please Santana.

"This...is good," Santana nodded. "It’s what I was trying to say...I just couldn't..."

"You're not used to writing songs," Rachel shrugged. "Eventually you'll get used to it."

"Well let’s hear it," Artie demanded excitedly.

"Still needs some work," Puck shook his head. "But I think by tomorrow," He looked at the girls. "We're gonna need more than just the bare bones. Gotta put in other instruments and shit like me an' Rache did for hers."

"I can help with that," Artie offered, "The AV room has plenty of equipment."

"Or you could all come to my house," Rachel offered. "That's where Noah and I worked on mine," She smiled teasingly at Artie and Puck. "Daddy has stew in the crock pot," She tempted them. "And Dad is making cornbread to go with it."

"Hell for LeRoy's stew I'll drive to Cincinnati," Puck grinned. "If I drive you home can I stay?" He looked at the girls, "No lie, LeRoy makes the best stew. An' you haven't lived 'til you've tasted Hiram's cornbread."

Artie nodded, "I'm in for sure." He agreed, with a look of greed on his thin face. "Better call your daddy and tell him to add a few more cups of water to the stew Rache."

Puck watched as Rachel laughed and shook her head, "He always makes too much anyway." She protested.

"I'm in," Santana nodded suddenly. Puck cast a slightly wary eye at her and was relieved to see the ex-Cheerio didn't have a calculating look on her face.

"I can't," Mercedes sighed. "I promised Kurt I'd have dinner with him and Blaine."

"We'll run everything by you tomorrow then," Puck suggested. "Let’s all get here early and we can go over it one last time before we give it to the group."

8888

Rachel watched a bit warily as Santana looked around the living room of her house, "Would you like something to drink?" She asked finally, "Daddy keeps soda for Noah and Artie."

"Just water is good," Santana was examining the wall of photos, pictures of Rachel at various ages with one or both of her dads. "Where'd Puck an' Artie disappear to?"

"Noah is usually hungry when he gets here, so he's probably in the kitchen raiding the fridge," Rachel smiled a bit at how at home Puck was in her house. "Artie's probably with him." She twisted her fingers together nervously and tried to stop fidgeting. "The pictures aren't that interesting Santana," She pointed out finally.

"I guess I just don't remember you ever bein' little," Santana pointed at a school picture with about twenty other students, "I don't remember you from grade school."

Rachel shrugged, "I was always busy with voice and dance and classes after school. And in school..." She shook her head. "You were busy with your life. I was busy with mine. That's how it’s always been."

"Huh," Santana was clearly thinking about something, "Puckerman's sitting right next to you in this picture."

"Yes," Rachel couldn't help smiling. "Noah and I always stuck together because apart from Jacob Ben Israel we were the only two Jewish children in the class and Jacob would never leave me alone. Noah would hold my hand and sit next to me so Jacob would think Noah was my boyfriend. I'd give him half of my cookie each day because sometimes the other boys made fun of him for being friends with a girl."

"Yeah, I remember Puck had a rep for being a ladies man goin' into junior high," Santana chuckled.

"Well deserved," Puck said carelessly as he and Artie entered the living room. "Problem is Rache spoiled me for all other girls," He remarked teasingly. "Only official girlfriend I've ever had."

"Rache is a tough act to follow," Artie chuckled and Rachel could feel herself blushing. Thankfully Artie didn't continue that line of conversation, "So let’s get goin' on this."

Rachel nodded, "I'll go get my laptop," She hurried out of the room. Santana was just...unsettling, she decided as she picked up the computer, the recorder and made sure the cord was wrapped up. The last thing she needed was to trip over the power cord as she walked down the stairs.

By the time she'd returned Santana had lost interest in the pictures and had removed the violin from its case on the shelf. "Hey Berry, who plays?" The Latina asked curiously.

Rachel shook her head, "Oh," She shrugged, "I took lessons for a while."

"Yeah?" Artie grinned, "That's cool."

Rachel shrugged and began to set up the laptop, there was no way she was going to tell them why she played the violin or what music she favored when she did play. Noah wouldn't laugh but the other two, she wasn't sure. "So since this is more... bouncy I was thinking definitely drums, a bass and guitar, like a traditional rock band."

"I think that's a good start," Artie nodded his agreement. "When'll your dads be home?"

"We've got a couple of hours," Rachel looked at the clock. "Daddy was in federal court today so he has a longer drive. Dad will probably make it home a half hour before him."

"We can do this," Puck told her with a grin that made her stomach twist in pleasure. "Hardest part's done."

"Yeah," Santana grinned suddenly. "We're gonna blow them away at Regionals."


	10. Get It Right

Rachel took a deep breath and looked around backstage. Finn was standing with Quinn, talking to her quietly while Puck and Artie were going over something with one of the band members. Brad was going over the music again while the Warblers left the stage. And she'd never felt more nervous in her life. Puck looked up as she was taking a sip from her lukewarm water bottle and grinned at her before leaving Artie with the band members. As he was making his way over Finn stepped between she and Puck, "Hey, Rachel, I just wanted to say that it’s a great song, and you're gonna be awesome." The big quarterback told her with a smile.

"Thanks," Rachel managed to keep her voice level. Part of her wanted to know why he thought it was suddenly his place to encourage her when he never stuck up for her or even trusted her in the past. And part of her twisted, her heart remembering the last time they were here. "The last time we were here you said you loved me," She remembered quietly. Finn just looked awkward and uncomfortable and Rachel shook her head. "I guess forever isn't a long time for you Finn."

She looked past Finn's shoulder to see Puck pushing his way over, the glint in his eyes as he regarded Finn very telling of what he'd like to do to the quarterback, "Noah," She smiled happily, "You and Artie seem to have the band all straightened out."

"Yeah," Puck wrapped an arm around her shoulders supportively and kissed her forehead. "Just talkin' 'bout the timin' an' all. Some of the guys have some ideas 'bout Nationals." He seemed to be simply ignoring Finn in favor of talking to her.

"While I applaud their enthusiasm we have to win Regionals before we can even begin to think of Nationals," Rachel frowned. "Though their confidence is appreciated," She added as an afterthought.

"Yeah," Puck grinned down at her. "You're gonna be perfect angel," He told her simply.

"Well, I hope you know," Rachel looked up at her best friend and then regarded her ex-boyfriend for a moment before looking back at Noah. "I mean every word." She felt Noah's lips touch her forehead again before she had to take the stage.

8888

Puck watched as Rachel walked away, a tiny little brunette with a voice as big as her heart, taking up a sparkling microphone from the top of Brad's piano before she stood center stage. "Just wanted to tell you man," He muttered to Finn who was still staring at Rachel. "Don't go messin' with her anymore. You're a fuckin' moron and she doesn’t need that. She and Quinn deserve better."

“Puck you don’t get to tell me what to do about Rachel,” Finn hissed back at him defensively. “What we have is between me and her.”

“She’s my friend man,” Puck muttered back. “If you think I’ll let it slide this time, you screwin’ around goin’ back an’ forth ‘tween her and Quinn you’d better think again. I owe her better.” He shook his head, “Now shut up. I wanna hear her sing.” He settled back against the wall, able to see the stage and keep an eye on both Finn and half of the backstage area. The opening notes of the song had just died away and Rachel’s voice was weeping through the air.

“ _What have I done? I wish I could run,_  
 _Away from this ship going under_  
 _Just trying to help hurt everyone else_  
 _Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_ ,”

Puck could feel his heart twisting in his chest under the weight of her words. He knew just how she felt, it was how he’d felt all last year, like his life had been hurtling out of control and no matter what he did he couldn’t stop it. The chorus was everything that had resounded through him when he’d had to give up Beth.

“ _What can you do when your good isn’t good enough_  
 _And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
 _Cause my best intentions_  
 _Keep making a mess of things,_  
 _I just wanna fix it somehow_  
 _But how many times will it take?_  
 _Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right_?”

His good wasn’t ever good enough, not for Quinn, not for Mr. Schuester these days, not for his dad. It seemed like everything he touched went to shit, trying to help Quinn last year had gotten her pregnant. Doing what she wanted had screwed up his friendship with Finn beyond repair and nothing he did ever went right. She was starting the next verse and Puck knew just what she meant when she said she wanted to start over.

“ _Can I start again, with my faith shaken?_  
 _Cause I can’t go back and undo this_  
 _I just have to stay and face my mistakes,_  
 _But if I get stronger and wiser, I’ll get through this_ ,”

She was the only good thing in his life that he hadn’t screwed up, Puck realized with a half smile. With Rachel as his friend, if he could manage to keep being a friend to her, he could maybe survive his life. And he could protect her. That was the one thing he was good for. And she’d taught him that he had to face his mistakes, that he couldn’t forgive himself, start over, if he didn’t take ownership of his past. Tina and Brittany had joined her onstage and Puck smiled remembering how Rachel had insisted on those two, how their voices were perfect for the melodies they’d written.

“ _What can you do when your good isn’t good enough?_  
 _And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
 _Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
 _I just wanna fix it somehow_  
 _But how many times will it take?_  
 _Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right_?”

Puck knew that Rachel had written this song about Finn, about how her relationship with him was never right, how she always seemed to mess it up. But he’d told her once they’d finished the music for it that it meant different things to the people who’d heard it, that it resonated with him because of all his mistakes. That the song was about love to her, but to him it was about his life, that when the gleeks heard it they’d all have their own meanings they could ascribe to it. And she’d smiled and told him that was the best compliment he could give her.

Puck grinned at her and raised his fist in the air as she looked over towards the side of the stage where she could see him and Finn. Her smile was sweet and sad and then her eyes hardened with resolve as she belted out the bridge and the chorus.

“ _So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,_  
 _And accept the truth that sometimes life isn’t fair!_  
 _Yeah, I’ll send out a wish, yeah, I’ll send up a prayer_  
 _That finally someone will see how much I care_ ,”

Puck listened as she held the final note, her voice soaring over the auditorium, igniting the crowd as the audience sprang to its feet in applause. She was singing her heart out, the heart she wore on her sleeve every day and for once, people were listening and loving what they heard. And then she was belting out the chorus one last time.

“ _What can you do when your good isn’t good enough?_  
 _And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
 _Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
 _I just wanna fix it somehow_  
 _But how many times will it take?_  
 _Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?_  
 _To get it right_?”

Puck took a deep shaking breath as Rachel’s voice softened, her tone almost wistful as she sang the last line, making everyone realize that this wasn’t just a song. This was her heart, this was her life, and just like everyone else she’d only get one chance to get it right. Then it was time to take his place in line, as Rachel exchanged mikes with one of the stagehands and introduced them all, striding onto the stage like they owned it. “Ladies and gentlemen, New Directions!”

The next five minutes of singing was some of the most fun he’d had, even if Puck was still really pissed at Mr. Schue for giving Finn the lead of a song he hadn’t even helped to write. Rachel had even tried to argue, pointing out that Santana had done wonderfully at Sectionals and she should have a solo but Schuester hadn’t been willing to listen. Even Rachel pointing out that without Puck and Santana and Mercedes they wouldn’t have a song didn’t make a dent in Mr. Schuester’s stubborn. It was amazing how hard headed the teacher could be under that fro.

Puck caught sight of Kurt standing up and hollering his support in the audience and couldn’t help grinning. Then they were doing the bridge and rocking out while Mike went to get the slushies and it was time for the final chorus everyone taking a cup and getting ready to throw, and the audience got doused in glitter. He couldn’t stop grinning then, Rachel tucked under his arm with Artie on her other side.

8888

Puck groaned as he watched Rachel dance with Jesse St. James. She'd assured him that she wasn't in love with the singer, she liked him well enough but he was very self centered and overly dramatic and coming from Rachel that was something. He and Lauren had come to Prom together and so far they were having fun. Brittany and Artie had broken up; Artie had lost his temper and called Britt stupid which was very uncool. Puck had seen where he was coming from, and Artie hadn't been totally wrong but still...it was a douche thing to say and Artie knew it.

It had been a crazy few months, after Regionals everybody had been pretty happy, then Sam's dad had lost his job, Finn had busted Rachel's nose, and Kurt had come back to McKinley. He and Kurt had managed to talk Rachel out of getting a nose job but he'd been seriously worried for a while that Rachel would try to turn herself into Quinn to get Finn back. They'd been alone in her room and Puck had seriously bared his soul telling her how beautiful she was, and nearly let on just how much he'd thought about kids with her and how beautiful they'd be. It had been worth it in the end because Rachel had left her nose alone and she was still his hot little Jewish American Princess but for a while there he'd been legit freaked out.

"Shit," Puck muttered as Finn stomped towards Jesse, "This ain't good." Lauren chuckled evilly and he looked at her, "Woman you're as bad as I am. Seriously, if her date gets thrown out Rache ain't gonna be havin' much fun."

"I was more thinking of how much less fun Quinn will have if her date gets tossed," Lauren retorted with a smirk. "'Sides, if Jesse gets thrown out Rache can hang with us. I think Chocolate Thunder is kinda takin' over Sam's attention."

Puck looked at her with a frown, "You sure you don't mind. I mean I know you like her but this is prom, don't wanna fuck it up for you Laur."

"Hell, the girl I like doesn't even know I'm alive," Lauren rolled her eyes. "I've just about given up on it. I have more fun hanging with you and Rache than I do pining after her." She groaned, "Though Diva's influence on me is serious weird. I just said 'pining' for fuck's sake."

"Cool," Puck grinned, "Because Coach Sue just ejected both our brawlers." He shook his head, "An' for once it weren't you or me babe."

"Armageddon must be on the way," Lauren chuckled. "C'mon, let’s collect our girl; let 'er know she's got a ride home with us. We can hit the IHOP or somethin' on the way. Treat her to some pancakes."

Puck grinned, "Cool. 'Cause you know I gotta get a slow dance in with her right?"

"Just keep your hands off her excellent ass or Sue'll throw you out next," Lauren teased him as they started towards Rachel.

8888

"I'm going to scream," Rachel declared as she plopped gracelessly down into her seat next to Puck in the choir room. "Mr. Schue still hasn't decided on songs. If we're going with originals we should be writing them already. We haven't so we need to decide on the music for Nationals. And Finn is making me crazy." She sighed and looked at Puck, "Why can't he leave me alone?"

"Not sure angel," Puck was frowning and Rachel couldn't help touching his cheek. He'd been such a good friend to her since he'd come back from Juvie. She'd been an idiot sometimes and overbearing and Puck just laughed off her crazy or called her on it and calmed her down. He'd stood up for her to Finn and the rest of the club and he'd been there for her in a way no one else had ever been. He was a better boyfriend than Finn was and he wasn't even dating or romantically interested in her. Acknowledging they had chemistry together was the closest they'd ever come to admitting an attraction and even that hadn't been referred to again.

"I'm done with him," Rachel said quietly. "Really done. As in if we weren't in Glee I wouldn't even speak to him." She sighed slightly, "Have I thanked you for all you've done for me this year Noah? You're my best friend. You've helped me and taken care of me and...I just was thinking I haven't done very much for you in return."

"Hell Rache, you're an awesome friend," Puck shook his head and set a hand on the back of her neck, his fingers rubbing away her tension automatically. "You help me keep my shit together. My grades are up 'cause you study with me an' I ain't been in as much trouble since I got outa Juvie thanks to you. Might just have a future outside a Lima 'cause you're my friend."

Rachel felt like purring as Puck's large hand gently squeezed and kneaded her neck muscles. He'd discovered at Prom that she seemed to carry all her tension in her neck and ever since then Puck had begun doing this whenever they sat together. "I owe you major cookies for the neck rubs alone Noah," She nearly moaned the words.

"Hell Rache, you ain't noticed but when you’re not all tense and in pain you're a lot more laid back about who sings what," Puck chuckled as he gently turned her and began to use both hands on her neck and shoulders. "Lauren was laughin' so hard the other day when I started to rub your neck an' you lost track of the argument you two were having. It's almost as good as kissin' you to get you to shut up."

Rachel giggled and looked at him, "It's been more than two months you've been doing this, are you sure you don't want me to reciprocate?" She could feel her muscles melting, all the tension draining out of her body as Puck's muscular fingers worked on her neck and shoulders. "I could give you a lovely scalp massage. I seem to recall you enjoyed having your neck and scalp rubbed when we dated last year."

"Yeah," Puck grinned, "If you want me to turn around an' bend you over a chair for a good fuck that'd be the way to do it Rache." He gave her shoulder one last squeeze and turned her around. Rachel could see the wicked grin on his face as he spoke.

"Bad bad man," She shook her head. "I don't want to tease you Noah, I just want to help you relax."

"Orgasms are real good for that," Puck grinned at her impudently and she sighed in exasperation.

"Honestly Noah," Rachel rolled her eyes, "If you don't want me to touch you just say so." Part of her felt a little be hurt that Puck didn't want her touching him but at the same time, she was well aware of just how sensual Puck was. He related everything to the physical, to pleasure or pain. "You know I don't want to be a tease, I just..." She shrugged. "I feel like I take advantage of you sometimes."

"Hey," Puck's face had sobered and he tugged at her hair gently. "Ain't that at all," He told her quietly. "I just know my limits angel. An' you touchin' me... well that's just somethin' that'll put me to the edge pretty quick. You're honest Rache, an' I know if you touch me it's 'cause you want to, not to be popular or get back at someone or to show off that you can get some arm candy. You see me an' wanna touch me. Get's me goin' quicker'n anything any other chick could do."

"But I did use you when I found out about Finn and Santana, we made out and you...you kept me from going to far," Rachel shook her head. "I'm no better than any other girl."

"Aw Rache, that isn’t the same an' you know it," Puck tugged on a curl, the smile on his face gentle. "You were upset an' you knew you could trust me to take care a ya. If we hadn't been friends you wouldn't a made out with me. I just stopped you 'cause I didn't wanna lose my best friend. Bein' your first... that's somethin' should go to a guy you love. Not 'cause you're pissed off at your boyfriend."

"You wouldn't have lost me," Rachel shook her head. "You're a better boyfriend when you aren't my boyfriend than Finn ever was when we were actually dating." She rolled her eyes in frustration, "That sounded incredibly convoluted but you know what I mean. I wouldn't ever have given you up Noah. Even if we had had sex, we'd have been awkward for a bit but I'd like to think we would have gotten past that."

"An' when Finn found out?" Puck made a disturbing point, "He already tried to tell me I had ta stay away from you, 'cause you were his. If he'd found out that we had sex, there's no way he woulda let me anywhere near you ever again. An' I'da lost you anyway."

"I find it more than a little disturbing that you believe I would let Finn choose my friends," Rachel frowned at him. "But I see your point that he would have made life difficult for both of us." She sighed slightly as Artie rolled into the choir room, the rest of the club behind him, "I wouldn't have ever regretted being with you like that though Noah," She murmured to him finally. "Because I know I can trust you. You would have taken care of me, made sure it didn't hurt too much, I doubt that Finn could ever say the same."

"That's 'cause I'm a stud baby," Puck had put his mask of the badass back on but his eyes were still green with affection and Rachel couldn't help smiling at him.

"Of course you are Noah," She agreed. "Everyone knows this." Rachel slipped her arm around his affectionately and waited for Mr. Schuester to come in and begin telling them how important Nationals were and how they couldn't afford to waste anymore time while he wasted time telling them that very thing. Rachel sighed in irritation and felt Puck's fingers pat hers reassuringly.

"We'll figure it out Rache, worryin' about it won't change nothin'," Puck murmured for her ears alone.

"I know," Rachel nodded slowly. His words were more appropriate than he knew. Ever since Prom, ever since she'd sworn off boys and dating and really began working on straightening out her head she'd been realizing just how important Noah was to her. He was kind and sweet and the most important person in her world that wasn't related to her. She was perilously close to being in love with him if she wasn't already and she had no idea what to do about it. No matter what she couldn't risk doing anything before Nationals. They'd all gotten distracted by Prom and then the funeral and Finn had dumped Quinn and while none of that was her fault she was extremely aware that by being more talented she was also a bigger target when things went wrong. If she did anything to draw the ire of her fellow glee clubbers all the blame for failure would fall on her, regardless of fault. If she got into relationship drama and messed up the clubs chances at the competition they'd throw her out of the club altogether.


	11. Nationals New York

Puck couldn't pinpoint when he started to see Rachel Berry as more than an annoying but gorgeous girl he wanted to slushie half the time and kiss the other half, and when she became the girl he just wanted to kiss. Sometime during sophomore year she’d morphed from that weird designation in his head to his friend who was incredibly hot and gorgeous but was in love with a moron. Puck was aware that calling Finn a moron even in his head was a lot like the pot calling the kettle messed up but hey it took one to know one right? 

What made Finn even more stupid than usual was that Rachel had been making a huge effort to not get involved with Finn again even if he had broken up with Quinn. Puck knew he wasn't the most observant guy in the world but he paid attention to Rachel because she was his girl. And his girl had sworn off boys and dating after their disastrous prom and spent her time hanging out with him, Lauren and Artie. She'd told him privately once that she didn't want to do anything that would lead the club to kicking her out, and that included getting involved with anyone before Nationals. When he'd worriedly asked if that meant she was waiting until after Nationals to take Finn back Rachel had rolled her eyes at him and said that she was done with Finn forever, but telling him that unequivocally would cause more drama than it would prevent.

So now they were all on a plane, with Rachel sitting next to Tina and he could see she was getting more and more wound up and tense. He knew she was a nervous flier, her dads had cautioned him about that on their way to the bus. They'd even handed him a little packet of Dramamine for Rachel in case she'd gotten sick but so far she was just nervous.

The plane ride was pretty cool, though the ear popping thing sucked and Rachel was nervous as hell across the aisle from him. She kept glancing at him and finally he shook his head and leaned over, “Rachel, we’re not gonna crash and end up an a crazy island in the tropics with polar bears, I promise.”

“That’s not it,” Rachel shook her head. “It’s really not, even though I don’t care for being off the ground.”

“Hey Tina,” Puck leaned farther over to catch the attention of Rachel’s seat mate. “Switch with me will ya?”

Tina looked up and smiled and nodded as she took in the snoozing Mike Chang next to Puck. With a little maneuvering they were all settled in their new seats and Puck was able to put an arm around Rachel and tug her hair like he had when they were little at Synagogue together. She was always chilled and the plane’s air wasn’t helping. “Now what’s up with you? You’re gonna be great Rache, some Broadway dude is gonna see you and snatch you away from me you’re gonna be so great.”

“You’re so sweet to me when you aren’t trying to protect your rep,” Rachel cracked a smile. “You know how Finn keeps trying to get back with me.” He nodded and she sighed before she continued, “Am I doing the right thing Noah? Not being with him? He keeps saying how we’re…perfect together but…”

“But you don’t feel perfect,” Puck realized. “And you want to?” He frowned, for Rachel Berry to be with a guy he had to be strong enough to stand up to her without making her feel like crap. Finn couldn’t seem to manage one without the other. This was the first time she'd asked his opinion on her relationship and he knew it was because she was genuinely worried. He'd made his opinion of Finn's behavior pretty clear but if Rachel had an Achilles heel it was her belief that she was selfish and unkind.

“I don’t feel right with him anymore,” Rachel shook her head. “It’s like a bad habit, like your smoking, you get a craving but you know it’s bad for you.”

“Yeah ain’t easy breakin’ bad habits,” Puck agreed. “’S why I put up with alla your crazy ‘cause you help me deal with mine. An’ it ain’t like I’m totally sane.”

Rachel giggled a little bit, “You’re the sanest person I know.”

“I’ve seen who you hang out with Berry, that ain’t sayin’ much,” Puck shot back with a grin. His hand slid to the back of her neck and he started to knead the muscles with his fingers knowing how tight they’d be when she was stressed. It was the one thing he’d been able to do for her that she couldn’t duplicate herself, and he took shameless advantage just so he could touch her. She carried all her tension in her neck resulting in some truly awful headaches. And damn if he wasn’t right, she felt like she had rocks in her neck. “Damn Rachel, you’ve gotta de-stress.”

“Can I have your opinion on something then?” Rachel looked at him with those serious chocolate eyes of hers and he’d do just about anything short of cutting off his balls when she did that.

“Sure,” He nodded, his fingers still working her neck and getting a little moan out of her that went straight to his already aware cock.

“Do you think Finn and I are…good together?” Rachel asked softly, “You know us both really well Noah, and I trust your opinion. I’d like to hear your take on us. I don’t know if it’ll change my mind but it might help me to figure a few things out.”

“Dude ain’t good enough for you,” Puck said flatly. “But then there ain’t a guy in the world good enough for you, to me at least, your opinion’s somethin’ else.” He shook his head, “I was just thinkin’…” He began slowly trying to figure out how to say it without makin’ an ass of himself, more than usual anyway. “I thought before that you need a guy strong enough to stand up to you without making you feel like shit when he does it. An’ Finn can’t seem to do one without the other. I’ve seen him do stuff real romantic when he remembers, and I’ve seen him say and do things that just about broke you Rachel. Not sure I can forgive him for that. More’n a year of slushie facials from me didn’t break your spirit but he nearly broke you this year with all his bullshit. I don’t think that’s love. Or not the good kind.” He hesitated and looked at her straight in the eye when he spoke next, “If you love somebody you want what’s best for them, even if they hate you for it. You love somebody you want them to be happy. And if you love somebody and they want you in their life then you do your best to be who they need ‘thout givin’ up who you are. An’ if you can’t be what they need ‘thout givin’ up your dreams or yourself, then it ain’t right. It ain’t love.”

“I think that’s the truest thing I’ve ever heard about feelings,” Rachel mused. “I really appreciate you telling me all that Noah, it does help.” She looked at him in sudden concern, “I don’t…I don’t…I mean I know I pressure you and push you to be your best…but I don’t make you feel like you should give up who you are do I?”

“I figure there’s a difference between whipping an’ ass like me into shape so I can improve myself and makin’ me into the image of what you want me to be,” Puck said easily. He shook his head, “Nah Rache, you make me want to change, not who I am, but how I act. I’m still Puck, still the badass, as anyone who tries to slushie you can attest,” His mouth quirked up at the SAT word and her little smile at his use of it, “But you make me want to be better, you believe I can be.” He gave her neck a gentle squeeze and felt some of the tension ease out of it. “You know that movie with Nicholson you made me watch? With that waitress and the gay artist with the little dog?”

“Yes,” Rachel nodded easily. “You complained the whole time unless you were commiserating with the waitress about the healthcare system.” Her smile hadn’t faded as she looked at him and she moved a little so his hand had easier access to her neck.

“I call it multi-tasking,” Puck grinned. “But the guy at the end, the one who started takin’ his meds? I know how he feels.” He sobered for a moment, “I want you to be happy Rachel. I want you to have your dreams. I wanna see you on Broadway,” He couldn’t help smiling at the thought. “But the dude was right, when he told her why he started takin’ his meds. And it’s the same thing with you gorgeous,” He absently realized he’d called her gorgeous when her eyes rounded in shock and remembered that was his private in thoughts name for her, oh well, wasn’t like she was stupid, she’d figure it out eventually. “You make me wanna be a better man.”

“Noah Puckerman,” Rachel whispered, “I…” She shuddered as the plane hit turbulence and he felt her neck tighten up so bad he could have used her nerves for guitar strings. “Thank you.” She finally got the words out. “Can we just sit…and maybe work on some music? Talk about…well anything but this for a while?”

“Lighten the mood up some?” Puck knew what she meant, normally after a heavy conversation with his mom or Rachel or even Rachel’s dads who were fairly cool for old dudes he was ready to play football or guitar or Xbox or anything but talk for a while. ‘Cause sometimes stuff needed to gel in his head. “Know ‘xactly what you mean.” He pulled up his phone and nodded at hers, “We could play Words with Friends, even though it ain’t our designated time.” 

Rachel chuckled, “How about something silly?” She teased, “I think Words with Friends might be too hard for me to deal with right now.”

“So when I have a chance to win you don’t wanna play?” Puck grinned, “I’m totally holdin’ this over your head Rache.”

“How about a thumb war?” Her dark eyes were twinkling as she held out her hand.

Puck hesitated a minute and nodded extending his other hand so he didn’t have to stop rubbing her neck. For some reason, and he was not going to admit in his head (again) what it was, he didn’t want to stop touching her soft skin, wanted to feel her relax under his fingers. “You’re so gonna lose.”

8888

Puck rolled his eyes at Finn’s elaborate plan to get Rachel back and restrained a sigh. The girl didn’t want to be romanced, she wanted to be left alone, at least until Nationals were over. Finn pressuring her wasn’t helping. When he said as much he got accused of being jealous of Finn’s and Rachel’s relationship. For a second Finn sounded more like Rachel than Rachel did. “Dude, I’m just saying, she’s stressed enough. You tryin’ to put the moves on her isn’t going to help. Leave her be for a while. At least until after Nationals.” He was vaguely aware of Artie backing him up and Mike making noises about how stressed Rachel was for all the good it did.

Finn then proceeded to ignore him and Puck rolled his eyes and left the room. Knocking on the door where Rachel and the other chicks were hanging he gave Santana a hopeful smile when she opened it. “Can I hang you Rachel an’ you guys?” He leaned against the doorjamb and looked for his tiny little Jewish American Princess over Santana’s head. “Finn’s drivin’ me up the wall.”

“She and Kurt went out to see some famous stage. They were all Glinda and Elphalba,” Brittany told him from behind Santana.

“Oh yeah, she’s totally into Wicked,” Puck remembered with a grin. “Cool, can I come in and wait? I mean I’d try to hunt them down, ‘cause you know they’re gonna totally sneak in and sing but I don’t guess I’ll ever find ‘em.”

“Rachel left the address in case we needed to post bail,” Santana said dryly. “I’ll write it down for you.”

And that’s how he ended up being one of an audience of two, the other being a slightly bored security guard as Rachel and Kurt sang on a Broadway stage.

8888

Puck knew the minute Finn stormed into the room that Rachel hadn’t fallen for his huge romantic gesture. Artie looked at Puck and jerked his head towards the hallway, not even bothering to come into the room. “Hey man,” The eyes behind the glasses were worried, “I know the guys are always goin’ on ‘bout bros before hos but Rachel could really use…”

“Rachel ain’t a ho, she’s my best friend,” Puck said automatically. “Of the female persuasion,” He added hastily not wanting to hurt Artie’s feelings, something he’d really been working on this past year.

“Yeah well I’d say you’re her best friend too these days and she really needs you right now,” Artie told him seriously. “You know how she puts up that front and says everything’s fine? She’s doin’ that again and man I just can’t take how miserable she is under it.”

“I told him to leave her be,” Puck was getting seriously pissed at Finn. “I told him she didn’t need this shit from him.”

“I was there when you said it,” Artie reminded him, “I even backed you up on it, not that Finn hears anything but his own voice these days.”

“Boy needs a serious ass kickin’,” Puck muttered. “You take care a that wouldcha? I gotta take care a Rachel.”

“I got it covered,” Artie nodded solemnly. “She was down in the lobby at the piano. Take your guitar and just do a duet or something with her…she looked like she was having some serious self-doubt.”

Puck nodded and went back in the room for his guitar, holding the door so Artie could roll in before he left. Rachel was exactly where Artie said she’d be, still all dressed up, though every time she wiped away a tear and her mascara she left a little smudge on the ivory piano keys. “Hey gorgeous,” He greeted her with a smile. “Lookin’ even better’n usual.”

“Do you really think I am?” Rachel asked him seriously.

“Hell Rachel, the one week we dated I could barely keep my hands off you,” Puck reminded her. “I knew I wasn’t going to get you in bed and I still wanted to make out with you. That ain’t changed.” He smiled, “I figured you knew you were beautiful and stacked with stems that make me choke on my tongue, never figured you’d need me to tell you.”

“You never did anything about it,” Rachel reminded him. “Except that one week where we misguidedly attempted to make the people we liked jealous. You didn't even do anything this year after Finn dumped me.”

“You’re my best friend Rache,” Puck shifted uncomfortably, she really looked way too hot for his peace of mind right now. “Wouldn’t be too friendly to try an’ feel you up when you’re helpin’ me study. Wanted what was best for you an’ it sure wasn’t my jd hands all over your fine ass.”

Rachel grinned at him suddenly, obviously trying to lighten the mood, “Noah you’re so big you could cover my ass with one of your hands.”

“I keep trying’ to tell you that gorgeous but you won’t ever let me prove it,” He followed her lead and chuckled. “So what are you workin’ on?”

“Oh, just…noodling a bit,” Rachel shrugged. “I didn’t want to deal with everyone else,” She looked up and frowned at him worriedly. “You’re welcome Noah, but not…Santana’s better and Brittany’s a doll but… I’m totally not liking all the drama.”

“I told him to give you a break and let you breathe, at least until after Nationals,” Puck offered quietly. “He didn’t want to hear it.”

“He never does,” Rachel said dryly. “Finn never wants me as I am unless he can’t have me. When he gets me, he wants me to dial down the Rachelness. Not just the crazy, but all of it.” She shrugged, “I just…wish I could make him understand that I can’t be with him if he doesn’t love me for who I am. I’ll always love him Noah, like you’ll always love Quinn. We both have these connections, but… that isn’t enough anymore.” She looked down at the mascara-smeared keys of the piano and sighed, “Does that sound selfish?”

“Sounds like you want to do what’s best for you,” Puck observed. “An’ you’re right. You’re probably always gonna love him. He was your first love. But that don’t mean he’s your first, last and only.” He smiled slightly. “You don’t sound like you’re in love with him anymore, just that you care about him.” He shrugged as he absently strummed the guitar, “I don’t know if I was ever in love with Quinn, but damn I cared about her an’ I loved Beth. Didn’t really know what ‘in love’ felt like,” He looked down at the guitar and mentally adding not until lately to the end of that sentence.

“Never?” Rachel tilted her head, “What I could have sworn you were in love with Quinn. Of course you've been putting up a great front with Lauren this year.” She smiled slightly.

“More liked how kickass she is,” Puck grinned, “That girl’d bust my balls if I fell in love with her never mind that she's into girls.” He shook his head, “Gettin’ an inklin’ lately a how it feels. Worried alla the time, like if something happened to her I’d have to get violent on whoever hurt her. Tryin’ to look out for this chick and let her know she can count on me.” He ducked his head, “Maybe if I make somethin’ of myself she’ll give me a second look.”

Rachel tilted her head and her pretty dark eyes narrowed as she looked at him, “Noah Puckerman, get your fine ass over here and sit with me,” She demanded suddenly.

“You been lookin’ at my ass gorgeous?” He wondered if he’d said too much, if she’d figured it out. Damn he was screwed if she thought it meant he was going to hit on her and act like an ass. They both knew they had chemistry but neither of them had to act on it. Still he got up and sat with her on the wide piano bench. Every time he sat next to her he was amazed at how tiny she was. “Damn you are a tiny little thing,” He muttered, “You just got so much personality and that voice…I keep forgettin’ how little you are.”

“Forget my size for a minute Noah,” Rachel looked up at him thoughtfully. “I want you to be honest with me.”

“Sounds painful but all right,” Puck took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to lie to her, he wasn’t going to lie to her he told himself over and over again.

“This girl you’re starting to have feelings about,” Rachel said sternly. “Does she know about them?”

“I think she might be figurin’ it out,” Puck said slowly, “She’s a helluva lot smarter’n me.”

“And do you feel you have things in common with her?” Rachel’s question was still stern but her voice gentled a bit.

“Yeah, we both like music and we got plans and she’s startin’ to get football and basketball a little bit even, which is cool,” Noah smiled slightly. “We never run outa stuff to talk about.”

“That’s promising,” Rachel nodded slowly, her voice a little softer. “And do you think she’s good enough for you?”

“She’s too good for me,” Puck’s voice was sharp. “She’s too good for anybody. She’s fuckin’ perfect just the way she is and if her idiot ex can’t see that he’s—“ He stopped and took a deep breath. “Rachel, could you just…” He shook his head as he looked at her.

“I’m going to stop asking questions now,” Rachel told him quietly. “Because I think you’re right and she is figuring it out, but you’ve been very good about not putting any pressure on her and that’s probably what she needs right now. So you’re being the better man.” She looked at him and put her hand over his, “That is deeply appreciated Noah. After Nationals, I’d like to talk to you about this again. I’m going to need to talk to you about this girl and how she feels about you.”

Puck felt a deep twisting sensation in his chest and shuddered for a second, “Rachel, can you give me a hint so I don’t, like, die of a heart attack or a stroke…if I’m gonna like the outcome a that conversation at all?”

“I think you’ll find the outcome favorable,” Rachel smiled at him. “Will you sing with me?”

“Best thing I’m allowed to do with you in public,” He teased with a hint of the old Puck in his smirk. He strummed the guitar with the opening chords of ‘Don’t Stop Believing’, “Always wanted to sing this with you.”

“Then sing,” Rachel smiled up at him, “And then we are going to write a kick ass song for Nationals.”

“Damn straight,” Puck grinned at her and began to sing.

8888

Rachel had been right, they’d written a kick ass song for Nationals. Unfortunately Finn had also written something and Mr. Schue liked Finn’s song better for Finn and Rachel to sing. Puck had wanted to deck the quarterback the guy had looked so smug and had deemed it wise to simply sit down on the floor next to Rachel’s legs and wrap his arm around her ankles so he could calm down. Her slender little fingers rubbed his scalp and he sighed and tried to relax.

“We’ll get to sing together on stage soon Noah,” Rachel whispered with determination, “Our song. Even if I have to have Dad and Daddy book a hall to do it.”

“You are…fuckin’ perfect,” Puck told her fervently. “Now let’s all pay attention to the dumbass who has trouble letting go.”

“Yes sir Mr. Puckerman sir,” She whispered with a giggle in her voice.

“I know I’m awesome gorgeous, you don’t gotta call me sir,” Puck closed his eyes and concentrated on her hand on his scalp petting his tension away.

8888

Rachel threw herself into the song, performed the choreography to the best of her ability and in general did her best to act as if the music was everything she was feeling. Even when it called for Finn to hold her close, for them to dance as if they were in love, she didn't pull away, didn't flatten her voice or stiffen up. 

It was a good song, not great, but good. But it wasn't enough for Nationals and she knew it. Chances were the song she and Puck had written wouldn't have been good enough either, nothing last minute was. So she was doing her best with what she had, a routine choreographed at the last minute, costumes that were generic and a song that half the club had very hastily learned.

And then Finn did the unthinkable, he leaned in. On the last note of the song as their voices were dying away he leaned in and kissed her. A sweet echo, a sting of love seemed to pierce her heart and then die, the last remains of whatever she felt for him as Finn pressed his lips to hers. She held herself still, let him do it since it was too late to prevent, and kept her face still and neutral until he pulled away. The club behind them was stunned silent and it took all her control to keep from flushing in shame and embarrassment. 

She could barely hear the applause, desultory at best, as she took her place for the group number and did her best not to cringe. Puck was standing one spot away from her and she could tell he was furious with Finn. Puck knew her well enough to see when she had her show face on and she was definitely wearing it now. The music began and they began to sing about lighting up the world and it was all she could do to not cringe over the rough lyrics and really basic choreography. They weren't going to win, they weren't going to even make it to the top ten.

8888

Finn seriously had no idea how close he was to being decked and then pounded into the ground. First he’d written that song and gotten Mr. Schue to let him sing it with Rachel. Then at the end of the number, he kissed her. She’d accepted it, at least on the surface, but Puck had been able to see, even if Finn couldn’t, that she was simply trying to keep from pulling back and humiliating him on a national stage. That her other ex was in the audience totally did not help either.

Now after their second number they had to sit and watch Vocal Adrenaline perform and Puck saw Rachel meet Sunshine’s eyes and nod, giving the girl she’d once exiled to a crack house an encouraging smile, “Whatcha doin’ gorgeous?” He leaned down to murmur in her ear.

“I’m helping someone be great,” Rachel whispered back.

“Yeah, you tend to do that,” He couldn’t help himself, he put an arm around her shoulders and stroked her hair. “This okay?”

“More than,” Rachel leaned her head against him and sighed happily. Sitting here with Puck's arm around her, playing with her curls she was the happiest she'd been in a while. They wouldn't win this year, wouldn't even place, but there would be next year and she'd see New York again. This wouldn't be her last time breathing in the air here or the only time she'd perform in the city she'd been dreaming about since she could dance. 

Nationals were over, at least for them, and she'd finally be able to talk to Puck, tell him honestly how she felt, how much she needed him. How much she'd come to care for him. It was odd how much of a relief it was to think that. She let her head rest on his shoulder and felt his hand squeeze her arm gently, whatever else happened, Puck was her friend, nothing would change that.

8888

Oddly enough Rachel didn’t seem completely devastated when New Directions didn’t even make the second round at Nationals. Puck knew she was upset, especially with herself for what she seemed to see as an epic fail on her part to write a superior song that would wow the judges and simultaneously keep Finn’s stupid under control. Everyone else was supremely pissed at Finn and Rachel though, until Puck put a stop to that shit.

“Hey you all be pissed at Finn if you want, but Rachel’s been telling him for weeks that they’re over and the boy don’t listen,” He told them all heatedly. “An’ if she weren’t so nice she’d have told Mr. Schue about what an ass he was makin’ of himself pushin’ her to come back to him.”

He looked at the girls and saw that they weren’t buying his story even though it was the stone cold truth, “Quick Rachel, how’d you feel when Finn kissed you?” This was a gamble of a question but he was pretty sure he knew her answer.

“Embarrassed,” Rachel couldn’t get the word out fast enough, “Humiliated that our duet was completely forgotten by a stupid kiss. Awful, because I knew it would wreck our chances.” She stared at Finn angrily, “We are done. Done done done didy dum dum done! Get it through your thick skull. Humiliating me on stage and forcing a kiss on me that I have to just let happen so you aren’t mortified and taking it out on me for the rest of this and next year is not the way to get me back. I want you to leave me alone. I’m not in love with you anymore.”

“But, Rach, we’re, you an’ I are…” Finn wasn’t very good at speaking about anything important without a lot of thought first.

“I’ll always care about you Finn,” Rachel’s voice didn’t sound too caring at the moment but Puck really wasn’t going to call her on that. “But I’m not in love with you. I don’t like who you want me to be when I’m with you. I happen to like who I am. I know that very few other people do, at least wholeheartedly but one of them should be my boyfriend if that’s he wants. Not someone who wants me to change not only my actions but myself.”

“Rachel I don’t think this is the time or the place to—“ Mr. Schuester attempted to stop the rant but that just made Rachel turn on him.

“And you! You just…” She threw up her hands, “I am so sorry we lost. And I’m sorry you all feel I have some part in that, but I really can’t see how I’m supposed to keep my own crazy under control like you all want and keep Finn’s stupidity regulated as well. I’m a full time job all by myself and I don’t have time to babysit a man-child.” 

She began to walk determinedly towards the exit and Puck shook his head calling after her, “Rachel, please don’t try to do the dramatic exit when we’re in New York and you’ll be alone on the street.” He was aware that he sounded a little pleading but he really didn’t want her alone in this city.

Rachel stopped and deliberately turned to look at him, “All right Noah, since you ask so nicely and with concern for my welfare.” She nodded regally and took a seat on a chair far from the rest of the group. “I know who my friends are,” She warned them with the steely look in her eyes that Puck secretly (maybe not so secretly anymore) loved because it meant she wasn’t going to take anymore shit. “And the rest of you can just shut it. This isn’t my fault any more than it’s the rest of yours. We half-assed this thing, writing songs two days before competition, our choreography was hardly tight, and Finn pissed off the judges and me. Next year we practice and we will make Nationals our bitch.”

Puck whooped and couldn’t help himself, he was at her side in three steps and scooping her out of her chair to twirl around, “You tell ‘em gorgeous!” He laughed and wrapped her up in what she called the patented Noah experience hug, “Because you have never been more right.”

“I think that’s enough of that,” Mr. Schuester had this tone to his voice like the queen, ‘We are not amused’, and he was glaring at Rachel and Puck. “Let’s all get back to the hotel before Vocal Adrenaline comes to rub this in our faces.”

8888

Rachel took a deep breath and kept packing, Santana and Brittany were talking to each other, but not to her. She knew they were annoyed with her, and probably thought she'd encouraged Finn. "I didn't want him to kiss me," She told them quietly. "I'm not in love with him anymore."

"Rachel you're always gonna be in love with Finn," Santana wasn't completely unkind about it but she wasn't thrilled either.

Rachel shook her head and closed her suitcase, "No I'm not," She turned and looked at Santana, "I don't love him anymore. I don't like who he wants me to be when I'm with him." She folded her arms, "If he loves me he shouldn't want to change me. And if he cared about me at all he wouldn't have kissed me and humiliated me on stage."

"So you're done with him?" Brittany sounded a little unsure, as if she wasn't certain Rachel could be believed. Rachel didn't really blame her, she hadn't been exactly strong willed when it came to Finn in the past.

"I've been done with him for months, I've just been trying to, you know, get my life straightened out," Rachel sat down on the bed with a sigh. "And when I'm finally over him, and ready to be done and get past the whole thing, that's when he starts to want me again." She looked at Santana, "I was trying to avoid more drama, more insanity and not talk to him about it until after Nationals."

"Well that worked out well," Santana said dryly and Rachel chuckled.

"Yeah, that was great," She rolled her eyes. "I didn't think he'd kiss me during the competition. I didn't think he'd try to do the romantic date thing either. I underestimated his stupid."

"So what will you do?" Brittany asked curiously. "We still have school."

"What I've been doing since he dumped me," Rachel shrugged and closed her suitcase, "Go on with my life. Hang out with my friends. I'm not going to let Finn Hudson break me. Not again."

Santana grinned, "Be interesting to see his reaction to the new Rachel."

Brittany looked from one girl to the other, "She looks the same San, why is she new?"

"Because I'm not Finn Hudson's girl anymore," Rachel stood with a grin and pulled on her coat. 

Brittany shook her head, "Of course you're not. You never were. You're Puck's girl. You always have been."

Rachel tilted her head, vividly aware of the blush beginning to form on her cheeks, "He's my friend Brittany." She said quietly. "He's never told me he wanted more."

"Doesn't have to," Santana chuckled, "He's been your guy since you two dated last year."

Brittany nodded her agreement, "You're his girl. You've always been his girl."

Rachel shrugged and tilted her head, "It doesn't mean we'll be together." She began buttoning her coat and grabbed her suitcase.

"You will be though," Brittany smiled happily. "Puckleberry is my favorite fruit." Rachel just shook her head at the Cheerio and began to leave the room.

"Just keep it to yourselves until Puck actually decides he wants me to be his girl in public?" She suggested quietly, "I don't want to embarrass him the way I did Finn. Noah doesn't deserve that."

"But Puck likes it when you're yourself," Brittany pointed out helpfully.

"And since when has Puck ever had a problem telling you to slow your roll when you're on the crazy train," Santana pointed out as she threw on her own coat and grabbed hers and Britt's suitcase.

"This is very true," Rachel agreed wryly. "Between Puck, Lauren, Artie and occasionally Sam I'm kept pretty sane. Or at least a reasonable facsimile thereof." Brittany giggle as they left the room rang through the hallway and Rachel grinned in response.

8888

Puck looked at Artie as they got on the bus to the airport. Tina, Brittany, Mercedes and Kurt had surrounded Rachel in a show of solidarity while Mike and Sam and Blaine were hanging around close by, Santana was arguing with Schuester about something. “Dude, I’ll pay you twenty bucks if you’ll help me sit next to Rachel on the plane,” He offered pulling out his wallet.

“For you homes, no charge,” Artie grinned. “What’s up with you and our Diva anyway?”

“I’m still a badass right?” Puck looked down at Artie hopefully, “I mean my rep is solid as someone with whom it's a mistake to fuck around?”

“You are the biggest badass at McKinley,” Artie reassured him with a smirk.

“Think I’m gone for her man,” Puck shook his head at himself. “She’s my best friend, she’s awesome, gorgeous and…damn I’ll run outa adjectives ‘fore I run outa ways she’s cool.”

“You think that makes you less badass?” Artie rolled his eyes, “Seriously dude, priorities.”

“It ain’t for me,” Puck protested, “Not totally. But you know how much shit everyone gives her. If I’m still badass it’ll be easier to take care a her.” He looked over at Rachel and smiled as she met his eyes and grinned at him. “I’m just…damn I sound like a chick but…she’s the one man. She’s it. She’s the last woman in the world for me.”

“Damn,” Artie sounded impressed and Puck shrugged. 

“Don’t mean much if she don’t feel the same way,” He smoothed a hand over his Mohawk nervously. “But I think she’s kinda figuring it out, and she wanted to talk to me after Nationals but we ain’t had but a second alone thanks to that colossal fuckup.”

“Yeah, this has not been the dream trip to New York we were all hoping for,” Artie agreed. “But at least we got to go.”

“Yeah, it was a blast seein’ New York,” Puck grinned, “So can you hook me up?”

“Consider it done,” Artie nodded his jaw set with determination.

“You are the man,” Puck grinned.


	12. Kiss Good Night

It was worth the machinations and Artie ordering him around to see the look on Rachel’s face when he sat down next to her with elaborate casualality, a Kurt Hummel original word. “What? You thought I’d let Finn sit next to you so you can ‘work out your problems’ like Schue wanted?” He shook his head, “Nope. Ain’t happenin’. Consider me your bodyguard twenty four/seven until the moron gets the hint that he ain’t getting’ you back unless you want him back.” He frowned uncertainly and turned slightly in his seat, “That hasn’t changed has it? You don’t want him back?”

Rachel just smiled at him, “While my history indicates otherwise, I am truly resolved this time Noah.” Her fingers touched the back of his hand, a little glance of a touch like the one she’d given him back when he’d sung for his family and Glee. Something about those tiny little grazes of her fingers set his blood on fire faster than anything another girl could do with her mouth on his dick. Rachel was still talking, surprise, surprise, but he didn’t want to miss anything so he yanked his mind away from his groin and paid attention, “Besides, why do I need Finn?” She was saying, apparently winding down from a list of Finn’s flaws and failings, “You were right. If the man who wants to be with me, doesn’t want me, only his perception of me, then it isn’t truly love. Not the healthy kind anyway.”

“I said that?” Puck grinned at her, “Sounds too smart to be me.”

“You did,” Rachel assured him seriously and then the plane began to taxi and she pulled her hand away from his and gripped her armrest.

Puck shook his head and pried her fingers off the metal and plastic to wrap them in his hand, “I got you gorgeous, ain’t anything gonna happen to you.” He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. “Now you’ll feel better when you listen to the ladies in the front.” He knew that much about Rachel, sometimes especially in situations like this where she had no control, she felt that following the rules would keep her safe. He hoped to God that she didn’t put him in that category because he was pretty sure her dads’ rulebook did not include a reformed juvenile delinquent being in love with their daughter, though Hiram and LeRoy were actually pretty cool about him being in her life. He was right, she calmed down some at least until the plane started to take off. Then her grip on his hand could seriously leave bone bruises.

Finally, she relaxed a bit as the plane leveled and Puck’s hand found the tense muscles of her neck and began to rub them. “Noah,” She began quietly. “This girl you’re having feelings for…” She looked up at him and her neck cracked so loudly he winced and she giggled. “What would she think if she heard about you doing this?”

“I hope she’d think I was trying to do the right thing,” Puck tilted his head trying to figure out where her questions were leading. “We ain’t settled anything between us yet, she still hasn’t let on that she knows I’m in, that I’m nuts about her,” He corrected his slip hastily. “But I’d like to think she’d know I wouldn’t cheat on her.”

“I’m sure she knows you’re an honorable man,” Rachel’s eyes were almost unreadable. “Do you know how she feels about you?” The question was almost hesitant as if she was afraid of the answer.

“She ain’t ever said,” Noah told her promptly. “I know she cares about me, she wouldn’t spend so much time helpin’ me if she didn’t. But she’s the sweetest, most…loving person, so I worry she won’t ever really feel about me the way I do about her.” He shrugged, “Part a why I ain’t ever said anything, I mean she was with her ex and I didn’t wanna mess that up for her. She didn’t need the love triangle thing going on when she was trying to deal with his stupid.”

“What if she thought she was in love with you?” Rachel asked softly, “What if she was so afraid of losing your friendship she stayed alone so she wouldn’t mess it up. What if she… needs you too much to risk losing you?”

“If I ever got the inkling she felt the same way about me, I’d put a ring on her finger,” Puck smoothed his thumb over her left ring finger. “Not like cuffs or anything, but somethin’ so she knows I’d never leave her. So she knows I’m in it for the long haul, that I’d work on my dreams right beside her as she works on hers. That I’ve been in love with her for…so damn long it’s ridiculous.” He looked down at her beautiful worried face. “Do you think she’d like a ring from me? A promise that we’re getting out of Lima together even if I gotta carry her on my back?”

“I think she’d love anything that came from you,” Rachel told him promptly. “Noah, I really, I mean really need to know that this isn’t…” She shivered as his fingers traced the side of her neck tenderly. “We aren’t talking about Santana or Quinn or Lauren on your side of this are we? Because I really don’t think I could take it.” She looked down at his fingers twined with hers on the tray table.

“Gorgeous,” Puck tugged her hair a little so she’d look up at him. “It’s you Rachel; it’s been you since sophomore year. Stupidest thing I ever did was let you break up with me. Shoulda hung onto you with everything I had.”

“Neither of us were ready then,” Rachel shook her head. “This way we got to be friends first.” She looked around thoughtfully and saw Artie grinning at them from across the aisle. “How did you arrange to be my seat mate anyway?” She asked curiously.

“My man Artie took care of it,” Puck grinned. “I know how you feel about PDA’s…but do you think maybe I could kiss you a little? Hands in neutral zones and all?” He bent down so his forehead was touching hers, “I know part a why you and Finn weren’t working out was you weren’t ready for everything he wanted. Don’t expect you to be magically ready with me, just hope you won’t shut me down if I want to…touch you when we’re alone.”

“Kiss me now Noah,” Rachel demanded in her soft sweetest voice and he did, trying to keep from going to crazy at the feel of those soft cherry flavored lips under his, hot and sweet and so good to nibble and stroke with his own. Feeling his body starting to really get impatient and his idiot monkey hind brain babbling about the mile high club he pulled back to the sound of her breathy voice. “Noah?”

She was confused, and her breath was coming in these sexy sounding gasps and he almost started kissing her again. “Rachel, I really can’t kiss you without going nuts,” He admitted. “That hasn’t changed since last year. I was always trying to go further with you because I felt like if I didn’t have you I’d go insane. So that shutting down thing? You may have to do that now and then especially if we’re private. I don’t ever want to do anything you don’t want.”

“But you wanted to kiss me,” Rachel really sounded confused and Puck found himself suddenly pissed. Hadn’t Finn talked to her about anything? At all? This was the sort of thing a first boyfriend was responsible for making sure his girl knew, that he was a guy and prone to idiocy and sex was on the brain all the time but that didn’t mean she had to keep up or even tolerate it. Even he had talked to her about it a little bit but they hadn't been kissing at the time.

“God yeah I did, and I do,” He forced himself to talk and hoped the blood would start circulating away from his lap and up to his brain. “But when my pants start feeling too tight and my idiot brain starts thinking about the mile high club I know it’s time to rein it in.”

“Noah!” She sounded appalled and titillated and amused at the same time, a tone of voice he loved with her. “Did you really think that before we’ve even had a first date that I’d have sex with you in a bathroom on a plane?”

“Course not,” Puck shook his head. “I’m a guy, my brain doesn’t work when all the blood's in my lap. But I’ve got enough experience to know when I need to stop.” He laid a gentle kiss on her lips, “Didn’t Finn ever talk to you about what guys are like? I mean, I always got the impression that’s what a first boyfriend should do, make sure his girl knows he’s gonna be an ass sometimes and it’s just ‘cause she’s turned him on so much his brain don’t work.”

“Finn never talked to me about…much of anything,” Rachel sounded sad and annoyed at the same time. “My dads tried to explain, but at the time I was in fourth grade and it really wasn’t a topic that interested me.”

Puck smirked and shook his head, “No, I guess not, though you were the cutest little thing back then.” He stroked her hair away from her face, “So, you and I, we gonna start dating?”

“Noah, you told me you’re in love with me,” Rachel’s voice was a little dry as if she thought she shouldn’t have to say this. Which, Puck thought absently, she probably shouldn’t have to, but he really didn’t want to take anything for granted. “And I’ve told you I’m in love with you too. I think dating is supposed to come before that.” She grinned up at him ruefully, “But when have we ever been normal?”

“Normal’s for the straights,” Puck gave an elaborate yawn before he kissed her again, unable to resist that adorable smile. “You an’ me, we’re…like extraordinary.” He couldn’t stand it, she looked so beautiful he had to kiss her again. And again. And once more because of those wonderful breathy gasps he couldn’t get enough of.

“Ahem!” From the sound of Mr. Schue’s voice it hadn’t been the first time he’d said something. “What is going on here?” He demanded.

“I’m seducin’ Rachel so she doesn’t go back to that moron of an ex of hers,” Puck gave Rachel a little wink and a soft kiss so she’d know he was only partly serious and was rewarded with an eye roll and a tiny grin. “I figure if I keep her in bed long enough she’ll forget about him because an orgasm is guaranteed to clear your brain of all stupid shit.”

Now Rachel blushed and her free hand poked his bicep, “Noah, don’t be crude.” She admonished playfully, “Mr. Schuester is our teacher. He doesn’t need to hear about how many orgasms I intend to make you give me.”

Puck blinked and grinned, “We’re gonna need to get that settled prolly,” He told her in a solemn tone. “After all I don’t know how much you can take, though with those legs…an’ all those dance classes…”

“Puckerman!” Schuester’s voice was well and truly pissed.

Puck looked up at his teacher and shook his head, “Rache and I are gonna go out.” He said bluntly. “An’ I wanna sing with her more often so you’d better start having auditions for duets and solos or I will raise so much Cain you’ll think it’s the coming of Christ.”

“You mean the second coming,” Artie corrected him.

“Dude, we’re Jewish,” Puck leaned around so he could see his pal beyond Schuester’s legs, “While a lot of us acknowledge Jesus Christ as a prophet and great teacher, we don’t accept him as the son a God. So for us it’s the coming, not the second coming.”

“I’d like to come first not second, if at all, for once in my life,” Rachel muttered under her breath and Puck turned to look at her in amazed lust.

“Girl I love your dirty mind,” He told her admiringly. “So what’s up Mr. Schue. How’re you gonna try to work this one?”

“You’re going back to your assigned seat,” Schuester told him flatly. “In fact everyone is going to sit in their assigned seats.”

“Yeah,” Puck turned and looked at Rachel, “Will you be all right?” He tilted his head. “I don’t mind if this plane has gotta make an emergency landing and I’m in jail so long as you’re all right.”

“I’d mind,” Rachel patted his face with her free hand. “I’ll put my ipod in and try to work on my music. It’ll be fine.”

“I’ll meet you when we get off the plane then okay? We’ll sit together on the bus,” Puck promised kissing her again and groaning into her mouth as all the blood in his body drained to his lap at the feel of her little tongue licking at his lips. Pulling away with another groan he felt Schuester grab his ear and pull upwards. The pain and distraction of that actually made it easier for him to walk and he glared at Finn who was making his way forward to his assigned seat.

8888

The rest of the flight he spent as much time as he could working, like Rachel, on his music or his homework because then he’d have more time to spend with her later. He also made several trips to the bathroom at the front of the plane and was not pleased to see Finn trying to talk to Rachel and one time a really unhappy look on his girl’s face. Artie caught his eye as he saw that and Noah deliberately ignored Finn and crouched down to talk to his bespectacled friend.

“Dude, he’s totally trying to put the moves on her,” Artie whispered. “I mean when you left she looked so happy and like she’d been kissed within an inch of her life, which duh, but I think that just made him jealous so now he’s all up in her grill.”

“That’s it,” Puck shook his head, “I’m going to do what I shoulda done in the first place.”

“You can’t hit him Puck, they’ll throw you off the plane, while we’re in the air,” Artie grabbed for his bigger friends arm only to be shrugged off as Puck turned to stride back towards the flight attendant’s station.

“Excuse me,” Puck tried to keep his voice low and polite as possible considering how pissed he was. “Can you tell me, what’s the airline’s policy on sexual harassment?” He set his jaw, “Not for the flight attendants,” He added for clarification, “Not that you all aren’t real nice.” He smiled mostly out of reflex. “But with passengers?”

“Is there a problem?” A woman who had to be only about twenty five with brown hair and dark eyes that reminded him of Rachel only without the Jewish princess hotness asked in concern.

“I wasn’t sitting in my assigned seat because I wanted to sit with this gorgeous girl and she wanted to avoid her ex,” Puck found himself explaining the situation. “Turns out she likes me too and we just agreed to go out. But I ain’t exactly a choir boy, you know Jewish plus I’m a delinquent so our teacher pulled me outa the seat and put her ex in the chair next to her where he assigned them. I’m way in the back and I can’t help her out, and she looks miserable.”

“I remember thinking I’d have to throw some water on the two of you so you didn’t overheat the cabin,” The petite black flight attendant said dryly. “But you seemed to get control of yourself.”

“Well she’s inexperienced and I’m way too experienced which is part of our teacher’s problem with me,” Puck shrugged. “Gotta do right by her though,” He shook his head. “Anyway my pal who helped me switch seats in across the aisle from them and he says that Rachel was fine for a while but that Finn, her ex, is putting the moves on her and she looks really miserable. I really wanna hit him but I’ve finally gotten my act cleaned up and I don’t wanna get arrested and make her more miserable. So I’m asking what’s the policy for passengers on sexual harassment.”

“Your teacher put her ex next to her?” The last flight attendant was a guy with better hair than Kurt and Puck would have grinned at the thought if he hadn’t been so worried.

“Yeah, Schuester’s got this idea that Finn and Rachel are perfect together, just ‘cause their voices are good together,” Puck shook his head at this idiocy. “And like I said he thinks I’m not good enough for her, which I’m not but that’s kinda up to her not him.” He spread his hands, “I know I’m supposed to stay in my assigned seat, and I’m not asking to get to sit with her again, ‘cause you know, rules an’ all. But I’d really appreciate it if someone could keep an eye on my girl.”

“How long have you two known each other, if you don’t mind me asking?” The male flight attendant asked curiously.

“Geez, since like grade school?” Puck frowned, “Probably before that, we’ve been going to synagogue all our lives.” He shrugged, “She helped me get my act together the last year or so and she’s turned out to be my best friend.” He turned to look at Rachel and was even more pissed off to see her practically pushing herself out the plane window to get away from Finn who was leaning over her. “I swear if you guys don’t do something I’m gonna hafta ‘cause I can’t stand this shit anymore.”

The male flight attendant scowled furiously and pushed past Puck down the aisle to Finn and Rachel. A short conversation later and Finn was the one scowling and Rachel was looking relieved. When the man returned, his nametag said Gary, Puck finally noticed, he was frowning. “Where is your chaperone?” He asked Puck.

“He’s in the back on the left,” Puck shrugged. “His name’s Mr. Schuester.”

“Why don’t you return to your seat,” One of the ladies suggested. “Stop and kiss your girl before you do though.”

Her dark eyes were twinkling and Puck grinned, “You’re almost as pretty as she is.” Hey, he was supposed to do what authority figures told him right? He stopped at Finn and Rachel’s row and looked at Rachel. “Hey gorgeous I got instructions to follow so could you stand up a second?”

Rachel blinked in surprise but did as he asked, “What instructions?”

“Just this,” Puck took her hand and kissed the back of it like he’d seen his little sis swoon over and felt Rachel’s pulse flutter in her wrist. “And this,” He kissed her palm gently. “And this,” He put her hand over his heart and leaned forward to kiss her almost delicately on the mouth. “I asked them to keep an eye on you. I hope that’s okay?”

“Thank you so much Noah,” Rachel gave him a near blinding smile and he couldn’t help it, he kissed her again real quick before he remembered he was supposed to return to his seat.

“Gotta go,” He grinned and strode back to his assigned place.

8888

Mr. Schuester’s name got called over the intercom and when he came back to his seat he was glaring at everyone equally though Puck felt like if the man’s eyes could shoot bullets he’d be bleeding from a dozen wounds. The teacher didn’t say anything though and Puck kept working on his homework. His next trip to the front for the bathroom Gary the flight attendant winked at him and nodded towards Rachel who had been moved next to Artie and was happily talking with her other study buddy. Puck breathed a huge sigh of relief and grinned his thanks. Finn was stuck next to Lauren who was glaring at him like he’d passed gas.

The scrum to get off the plane was a little annoying but Puck figured if he waited for everyone to clear out he could help Rachel with her carryon. Sure enough Finn was so pissed he took off without even looking at Rachel and there she was getting bumped by other passengers as she tried to reach. Puck hurriedly pushed past Quinn, “Yo, Rachel, I’ll get it gorgeous, just chillax okay?”

The relieved and grateful look she shot him made him feel like Spiderman only better cut and he grinned back at her, taking a seat and waiting until the aisle cleared before he stood again and got her pink case down. “Get your purse Rache, I got alla this.”

“You shouldn’t have to carry everything Noah, that’s hardly fair,” Rachel objected shaking her head.

“You denyin’ me the chance to show off my guns for you?” Puck put a whine into his voice and was rewarded with her giggle.

“Silly me,” Rachel leaned up and pressed a kiss to his chin, “My hero.”

“Hope to be,” He told her gruffly and began to follow her off the plane.

8888

The plane ride home had started out all right, Artie had done something so that she was sitting next to Puck. He'd been incredibly sweet to her and they'd finally really talked, and she'd gotten the nerve to admit how she felt about him. And best of all Puck had said he felt the same about her. Then he'd followed up his declaration by making sure that they were going to date. Rachel had never felt so happy in her life, not even when Finn had told her he loved her. Noah saying that he was in love with her and wanted to date meant so much more.

Rachel frowned as she tried to figure out why that was. Maybe because Puck never had a problem with the way she talked or acted. The week they were dating he had observed that she talked a lot and he'd started kissing her so he could get a word in. That had been very enjoyable, and Puck had also simply walked with her to class, he hadn't acted embarrassed or uncomfortable, he'd just walked with her, her hand on his arm and kissed her good bye when they reached her classroom before going on to where ever he was headed.

Finn had never acted like that, Rachel remembered again as she compared the behavior of the two boys, Finn had shifted uncomfortably when she talked. He'd given her dopey smiles and waves but he hadn't ever kissed her goodbye in front of other people. And he'd cut her off when she was talking by changing the subject to something that interested him, but he never did it by kissing her.

"Ya okay angel?" Puck's voice was a murmur for her ears alone and Rachel nodded slowly, offering him a smile. His hand slid up her back to squeeze the back of her neck and she shivered as his clever fingers began to knead her muscles.

"I'm just thinking," Rachel told him honestly. "You're very good to me Noah."

"Like bein' good to you baby," Puck grinned down at her and tugged her closer so they were pressed against each other.

Rachel smiled and leaned against him, considering all the ways Noah was superior to Finn. He'd figured out months ago that half of her attitude came from pain and headaches that were due to muscle tension. She'd popped one too many ibuprofen around him and he'd decided she was better off with a neck and back rub than a failing liver. Now whenever they sat together his hand would automatically rub at her neck. Finn had never even noticed that she took pills for her headaches, or asked if she was all right if she was quiet. He just enjoyed her silence and filled it with his own voice.

Of course, not everyone thought Puck wanting to be with her was a good thing. Mercedes and Quinn were having a field day gossiping about it. Kurt, Brittany and Santana were being pretty supportive of the new relationship. Artie, Tina and Mike weren't commenting and so far Sam was being pretty quiet. Finn however was vocal about what he thought Puck was after and very adamant that Puck wasn't good enough for Rachel.

Lauren's voice was heard now and then recommending that Finn shut his mouth before she did it for him. Of course that simply led to Finn accusing Lauren of wanting Rachel for herself since Lauren had kissed Rachel in front of all of them. Lauren almost got up to hit Finn for that until Rachel turned around to look at the girl wrestler. "Lauren, please don't. I don't want you to get suspended. You promised to study with Artie and Noah and me for the history final."

"B, I really need to hit this idiot. He's accusin' me of tryin' to seduce you," Lauren gave Rachel the big eyes and Rachel shook her head.

"Little does he know," Rachel grinned. "Come up here and sit with us then," She offered, "If you aren't near him you can't hit him. And you and Noah can talk about sports and explain things to me again."

"Wow B, that is so tempting...how can I ever resist your charms," Lauren laughed and began to make her way up to one of the empty seats near them. Rachel grinned as the larger girl sat down with a huff, "Ya'll are the biggest bunch a gossips I've ever heard."

"You ain't wrong," Puck groaned and Rachel sighed and relaxed into his side again.

8888

The bus ride home was rife with gossip and tension and Puck could feel Rachel getting more upset, her neck refused to relax no matter how much he rubbed it and he could feel his own scalp tightening under the glares they were getting. He didn’t understand this at all. Everybody had been fuckin’ thrilled when Rachel and Artie started straightening him out. They’d said Rachel was more bearable when she was focusing on him. Which was bullshit in his opinion because she was pretty fuckin’ awesome all the time if a little forceful. You’d think if he and Rachel were together they’d be happier because she could micromanage him all she wanted.

He heard his name in Quinn’s voice and his ears almost swiveled back to catch the conversation she was having with Mercedes of all people. “She’s going to drive him crazy and he’ll go back to the way he was,” Quinn was saying.

“And she’s never going to put out and then he’ll go nuts and bang somebody else out of desperation and that will make her crazy. Crazier.” He could almost hear Mercedes rolling her eyes.

Kurt sounded exasperated with the conversation, “Rachel and Puck happen to be best friends,” He told them. “If they haven’t made each insane by this time I doubt it’ll happen now. And what makes you think Rachel won’t give it up for him? Have you ever seen her look that happy to just sit and not talk with anybody?” Kurt snorted derisively, “And him, he kissed her hand, I almost swooned it was so romantic. He actually put aside violence and went to the authorities to help her. This, for Puckerman, is a near evolutional leap in his personal growth. He never goes to adults for help. Ever. For her he did. Not because he couldn’t handle Finn. Who by the way is being the biggest feminine wash product ever.”

Puck nearly snorted in laughter at Kurt’s delicate way of calling his stepbrother a douche, as the slender guy continued, “You two need to leave them alone. My unerring eye for romance says this will be an epic love story and if I have anything to say about it, it’ll have a happy ending.”

“You got my help with that too,” Sam agreed with a smile. “Puck and Rachel have been great about making me feel welcome.”

Puck looked at Rachel who had clearly heard the male diva’s words because she was smiling up at him, “We are epic.” She agreed with Kurt, “And when you get frustrated with me, I’ll be happy to remind you that I have no gag reflex and I’m a perfectionist, both of which I’m more than happy to prove.”

Puck felt all the blood in his body drain to his lap at the thought of Rachel’s lips around his cock and he groaned. He hadn’t kissed her since they’d first sat down on the bus, not wanting to embarrass her or anything with what she’d always called inappropriately sexualized PDA’s. But now he took her hand and put it directly on top of his zipper, “Rachel I’m begging you to not say things like that when I’m in a public place and can’t prove to you that I’m totally willing to do the same for you.” He felt his eyes cross and nearly groaned again as her fingers flexed over the rock hard rod in his jeans. “Shit,” He kissed her hard on the mouth. “Rache, stop it before you make me act like I’m thirteen again.”

“What’s that mean?” Rachel tilted her head but removed her hand from his jeans.

“It means if you keep doin’ that I’m gonna cum in my jeans,” Puck muttered into her ear. “Not cool for a guy.”

“Oh,” Rachel frowned, “I guess I thought that was normal.” She blushed slightly as if realizing what she’d just revealed and Puck chuckled lightly.

“Rachel, baby,” Puck put his fingers under her chin so he could look into her eyes. “You know I’ll wait for you right?” He kept his voice low so he wouldn’t embarrass her, this was a pretty private conversation. “You an’ me we’re gonna talk ‘bout alla this stuff when we ain’t on a bus with a buncha nosy parkers,” he raised his voice slightly so the nosy ones were sure to hear him.

Across the aisle Artie made a face at him, “Subtle Puckerman, very subtle.”

Puck shrugged, “No I ain’t.” He wrapped his arm around Rachel more firmly and dared anyone to call him on his actions. Predictably Mr. Schuester was the one who did.

“I think we should all take separate seats and begin going over what went wrong at Nationals and how we can better ourselves for next year,” The teacher stood up in his seat to regard his students. “There are more than enough seats for all of you to have one to your selves. So take your own seats, sit down and start thinking.”

Puck patted Rachel’s thigh, “I’ll move gorgeous, you’re all settled in here.”

“It’ll be cold without you,” She grimaced as the air conditioner blasted her but nodded.

Puck’s eyes dropped to her blouse where it was very evident that she was cold and hurriedly stripped off his letterman’s jacket. “Wear this,” He suggested. “Keep it for me if you want.”

He was immediately glad he’d done so when she looked up at him in awe, “Noah, are you sure?” She blinked at him as he dropped into the seat in front of her. Part of him took in the sight of Kurt sitting behind her and Brittany across from Kurt behind Artie even as his eyes were glued to her face, “You never let anyone wear this jacket.”

“You ain’t anyone Rache, you’re mine,” He shrugged. “Sides you know when I decide to do something I go all out.”

“With me, it’s all or nothin’,” Rachel sang sweetly, “Is it all or nothin’ with you?”

“It ain’t no in between, it ain’t no now an’ then,” Puck sang back with a grin, “No half an’ half romance will do.”

Rachel’s smile of delight over his reaction was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen, “Thank you Noah.” She touched his hand where it rested on the back of his seat. “No one’s ever…” She stopped and frowned a look of determination on her face. “No more comparisons, not unless you ask me, but…” She stood and pressed a warm kiss to his mouth. “Thank you Noah. I love you.” She added in a lower voice and he couldn’t help the grin that split his face.

“Hell I got more coats,” He offered with a grin. “Want my AC/DC teeshirt?”

“Damn Rache, the man is in love if he’s offering you that shirt,” Artie whistled in amazement.

She grinned happily as she pulled on the jacket and sighed in pleasure at its warmth, “Turnabout is fair play.” She quipped, “Though I don’t think I’d want the shirt long.” She looked at Puck and he knew she was going to say something that would make his dick want to explode. He was both happy and pained to be proven right when she remarked, “Just long enough to take a couple of pictures with me wearing it and nothing else.”

Artie groaned at that and Puck speared him with a look and a pointed finger, “Enough a that man.” He warned only half teasing.

“Puck you can’t blame me man,” Artie shook his head. “Don’t think there’s a guy in school hasn’t had thoughts about Rachel’s legs.”

“But Noah’s the only one that doesn’t mind that the legs are attached to the rest of me,” Rachel retorted with a wicked little smile. “He should be rewarded for that.” She looked at Puck and her smile widened until she looked diabolical and delicious. “So when you take me home, let’s stop at your house and tell your mom and you can loan me your shirt.”

“You want to tell my mom?” Puck blinked, “You sure you wanna deal with her crazy and mine Rache?”

“Of course, I love your mother. She’s been wonderful to me,” Rachel smiled.

“It’s up to you,” Puck wasn’t sure Rachel realized how much his mom wanted little Jewish grandbabies. “We will if you want, but I won’t be blamed if she starts to drive you nuts.”

“Your sentiment is noted,” Rachel grinned as she petted the arm of his jacket. Puck found himself wishing he was the jacket and how fucked up romantic was that?

“All right settle down and get to work,” Schuester demanded from the front of the bus. Puck rolled his eyes and sat down so his back was to the window and he could see Rachel over the back of his seat. When she saw what he was doing she imitated his positioning and he stretched out and arm to touch her hair and neck, grateful his arms were long enough to touch her. He never wanted to stop touching her.

Rachel looked up at the teacher and smiled angelically, “Mr. Schuester, are we going to stop for a meal on the way home? Or will we be driving straight through? Airplane food isn’t exactly filling and I know Noah must be starved.”

“I could so murder a cheeseburger right now,” Artie groaned and there was a chorus of agreement.

“All right, we’ll stop halfway home so you can all eat,” Schuester threw up his hands in annoyance. “But its conditional on you all working hard until we do.” He looked at Puck whose hand had found the tense muscles of Rachel’s neck, “That means you too Puckerman.”

“Hey I do my best thinking when I’m rubbing Rachel’s neck,” Puck protested. “The girl gets tense dude.”

“I wonder why,” Kurt muttered and Puck shot him a look that should have told him to butt out but seemed to just encourage the boy. “Seriously,” Kurt shook his head, “Rachel and I talk all the time about music, how can you expect us to figure out where we went wrong without talking Mr. Schuester?”

“I want you all to think, independently and if you don’t stop talking you can all write an essay about it instead,” Schuester was clearly at the end of his patience. “Now get your hands off Rachel and to your work Puckerman.”

Puck sighed and reluctantly obeyed, “Yeah I hear you.” He couldn’t believe what an ass their teacher was being.

It didn't take long before Rachel was humming something and Puck grinned, fuck this noise, he loved singing with her. "Hey Rache?" He muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "Check your phone."

She smirked and grabbed her phone checking her texts, 'Wanna do a duet?'

Puck checked his phone as it beeped, 'What song?'

Rachel's phone pinged and she read, 'The 1 u were hming Kiss gdnght.'

It was only a second later that Puck's phone beeped again, 'I'll start it off. This'll really bug Mr. Schue .'

Puck looked up at her and grinned, part of him wholly amused by the way she texted in proper English. And then she began to sing and he could only concentrate on breathing and listening to her voice until it was time for him to come in.

" _Lyin' here with you so close to me_  
 _It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_  
 _Caught up in this moment_  
 _Caught up in your smile_..."

Puck loved how dreamy her face looked when she glanced at him, the man's verse was so true of him, until her, he never confided in anyone. There'd been no one he trusted. He took a deep breath and sang,

" _I've never opened up to anyone_  
 _So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_  
 _We don't need to rush this_  
 _Let's just take it slow_..."

The chorus was as easy as breathing; it felt so normal to match his voice to hers, the words so simple and perfect for them both. Puck found himself putting everything he had into the words, hoping she understood he meant every one of them.

" _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
 _Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
 _No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
 _I don't want to push too far_  
 _Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
 _Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
 _So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_."

Rachel's voice was so pure and sweet, effortless as she looked at him and reached out her hand, he couldn't help but take it, her fingers in his. Puck joined her on the second line, ignoring the stares and Mr. Schue's annoyance.

" _I know that if we give this a little time_  
 _It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_  
 _It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_ ,"

He looked at her, only her and the song was so perfect, it felt so right to sing with her, like he could do it the rest of his life. If she'd believe in him he'd never leave her, that's how right this felt. Puck realized he would love this girl the rest of his life, he was fucked for anyone else. And suddenly his lines after the chorus meant even more because somehow he knew even if they spent the rest of their lives together he'd be dreaming of her for his whole life.

" _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
 _Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
 _No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
 _I don't want to push too far_  
 _Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
 _Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
 _So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_  
 _I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_ ,"

He hoped she understood, that she saw exactly how serious he was about this. He was burning bridges right and left, not caring what Finn thought, ignoring Mr. Schuester’s irritated looks,

" _Tonight_  
 _Tonight_  
 _Tonight_ "

Puck looked at Rachel and gripped her hand a little bit tighter as the male vocal riff came up and put everything he had into the music.

" _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
 _Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
 _No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
 _I don't want to push too far_  
 _Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
 _Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
 _So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_  
 _With a kiss goodnight_  
 _Kiss goodnight_."

Their voices blended, parted and blended again and Puck took a deep breath as the song died away. "You know I mean it right?" He asked in a low voice, "You know I'm all right with whatever you give."

"Noah, I trust you." Rachel smiled, "Do you think I let anyone else kiss me on a bus or a plane? Or much in public at all?"

"Settle down!" Mr. Schuester's voice cut through the air and everyone sighed. Puck sat back and thought about what Rachel had said, he'd seen Finn kiss her a few times, and Jesse once, but that had been semi private when only he or Kurt was around. Rachel never did more than peck Finn on the cheek in the hallways. She'd hug him and slip her hand onto his arm but she'd never laid one on him in front of god and everybody. But she'd let Puck kiss her more than four times in major public. Huh. That was interesting.


	13. When the Waves Turn Minutes To Hours

The stop at McDonalds did not go as planned, starting with when Rachel sat next to Puck and begged him to rub her neck for her. Putting an experimental hand to her nape he scowled furiously, “Kurt,” He looked at the male diva, “You got any ibuprofen or whatever in your man purse?”

“Uh,” Kurt blinked. “I’ll look.” He began to dig through his bag and Brittany, obliging as ever, went through hers, pulling out Band-Aids and a bottle of Aleve and multiple tubes of chapstick.

“That’ll work,” Puck nodded to the Aleve and grabbed the bottle. “It is only Aleve right?” He double-checked with the sorta ditzy blonde before he handed the pill to Rachel. Brittany nodded with a smile and he petted Rachel’s hair.

“Here Puck,” Kurt handed him a small bottle of lotion, “Put some on your hands and then rub her neck, it won’t pull at her skin as much as without the lotion.”

Puck looked at the scent dubiously, “What’s White Vanilla Sugar?”

“The least feminine scent I could find,” Kurt retorted dryly. “Take care of your woman Puckerman, worry about smelling sweet later.”

Puck had decided that was good advice so he’d done the best he could in the short amount of time they had. Rachel was really tense but he was getting breathy little gasps and a moan or two that went straight to his dick. He groaned slightly when she moaned again and pressed a kiss to her hair trying to ignore his discomfort so he could see to hers. He was grateful Rachel had told him to eat while she waited for her salad, she’d known he was starving. 

Rachel had just shuddered and he’d felt a click from her neck, “Okay baby, try to rotate a bit,” He coaxed and there were two tremendously loud crunches from her neck as she did. The relief must have been great because she gave another of those little moans again and sighed. Then Finn had nearly blown his stack over the noises and what Puck was doing to Rachel and it wasn’t right and his rant was reaching damn near epically insane proportions when the manager asked if they’d take the rest of their food to go.

Rachel sighed and put her salad back in its bag, only half finished and slid her bottle of water in her purse. “It would have been nice to eat a full meal on something without wheels under it,” She remarked and stood, stretching slightly. “I’ve got to do some yoga tomorrow.”

“Damn, is that the bendy stuff that looks kinda like ballet only you wear crop tops and low pants?” Puck teased, “Can I come watch?”

“You can participate if you like,” Rachel teased back. “I guarantee you’ll have a whole new perspective on things.”

Puck was so busy helping Rachel put on the letterman's jacket he'd given her on and then admiring how his gorgeous girlfriend looked in it that he totally didn’t see the punch coming. His head hit something, maybe the plastic of the booth, maybe the floor, he couldn’t tell, but the cracking sound was sick and then something else hit him in the face. Rachel was screaming for someone to stop, to stop and he couldn’t even raise his hands to defend himself.

Finally someone made the punching stop and he tried to push himself up only to nearly black out, “Rachel,” He muttered forcing his eyes open against the encroaching darkness, “My head angel, can ya…” Everything was dim, he was only vaguely aware of Rachel’s soft lap cushioning his head, her tears dropping on his face now and then, her gentle little fingers dabbing at the blood that was surely crusted on his skin.

Then her lap was gone and he couldn’t hear her voice and he wasn’t having any of that shit, “Rachel? Rache? Angel,” Puck found himself incredibly pissed that he could barely talk and forced his eyes open to see some dude in a dark blue uniform that was not a cop over him. “Where is my girl?” He ground the words out from between teeth clenched against the pain in his head. “Where’s Rachel?”

“She’s still in the restaurant,” The EMT told him quickly, “We’re going to the hospital Noah.”

“Not without Rachel,” He argued. “Can’t leave without her,” When the man appeared to dismiss his words Puck found the strength from somewhere to grab the guy’s arm and squeeze. “She’s gotta come with. She’s gotta. Can’t leave her here. She’s the only one my ma will listen to. I need her man. She’s gotta come with.”

Puck groaned as the man pulled away and cursed as the dizziness returned bringing the addition of nausea with it, “Shit,” He groaned and turned on his side knowing it was better to be at least partially face down if he was going to throw up. Sure enough, about five seconds later he was really glad he’d done that as everything he’d eaten came back up in one hideous go. “Damnit,” he coughed and cursed again as that made his head worse.

Rachel’s voice was the most welcome sound in the world, “Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” She came and sat next to him, her soft hands petting his face. Her voice changed to her ‘you’d better do what I say buster or it’ll be your balls’ tone and he knew he was talking to either Schuester or Finn. “See what you’ve done? See? Look at him; he has a concussion at the least.”

“He doesn’t have the brains to get a concussion,” Finn’s voice was extremely unwelcome and Puck tried to find the energy to flip his former friend the bird.

“Sir I’d like to leave as soon as possible,” Rachel had to be addressing the EMT.

“Rachel don’t worry about yours and Puck’s bags, we’ve got those,” Kurt’s voice was strained. “But call your dads so they don’t freak okay?”

Puck thought hazily that Rachel must have nodded because the door was slamming and then it felt like everything was moving and he groaned at the sensation, which did not help the dizzy at all. And then mercifully the dizzy went away and not so mercifully so did everything else.

8888

When she was eleven years old, she and her Daddy had been in a car accident. Daddy had ended up with a broken arm and they'd both been taken to the emergency room. He'd hit his head and the wound had bled all down the side of his face, soaking into his shirt and turning everything red and smelling of copper. 

She'd had a concussion, a sprained wrist and a healthy dose of anxiety regarding travel in bad weather. Rachel also knew that hospitals were for helping people, but she'd forever associate the smell of antiseptic with white and taupe corridors, nurses in oddly patterned scrubs and her Daddy's blood. 

She hadn't been this scared since she was eleven, hadn't been so out of her mind with fear that she couldn't speak since she'd waited silently in that emergency room with her Daddy, praying to God with everything she had in her that her daddy wouldn't die. 

The emergency room was set up differently, Rachel noticed as she looked around trying to distract herself. The walls were painted a soothing blue and had framed posters detailing medical conditions and symptoms as well as helpful emergency tips. Really, putting helpful emergency tips in the emergency room seemed like too little too late but she guessed the budget didn't run to Monets and Van Goghs. 

This time she didn't have anyone to wait with her, she wasn't injured so she couldn't go back to one of the treatment rooms with Puck. She'd flipped through a magazine that was several months old, walked around the waiting area and kept her ears wide open for any mention of Noah Puckerman. The only helpful thing she'd been able to do was explain what had happened and Noah's symptoms. Once the hospital staff had learned that, and that she wasn't a blood relation, they'd told her to go and wait in the appropriately named waiting room.

So wait she was, with as little grace as possible. Rachel frowned, she couldn't even be sure they were treating Puck, he wasn't eighteen yet so they needed a parent to consent to any medical procedure. At least that was what she thought, but she wasn't an expert by any means. It had been over two hours since the EMTs had brought Puck to the hospital. Pulling out her phone she checked her messages again, five new texts from Santana and Brittany and two from Artie, another two from Sam. 

Trying to breathe at a normal rate to keep from spiking her adrenal glands and going into a full blown panic attack Rachel hit the speed dial for her Dad's phone. Ring, ring, ringing more and then finally, "Rachel sweetie how're you doing," Her Dad greeted her.

"They haven't told me anything yet Dad," Rachel began to pace just to keep from twitching from sheer nerves. "It's been two hours... I'm really going crazy. Okay crazier," She qualified impatiently.

"They're probably doing x-rays and MRIs and basic things like that," Hiram offered in a reassuring voice. "LeRoy and Esther brought Bekah over a little over an hour ago. They're on their way up to you right now."

"Everybody wants to know how he's doing, but all I can say is they haven't told me yet," Rachel heard her voice crack and took a breath to steady herself. "Dad, he just asked me out today. We..." She took another breath that sounded disturbingly like a sob. "He told me he loved me, and kissed me and... God Dad, we hardly got to spend anytime together because Mr. Schue didn't want us sitting next to each other on the plane or on the bus. What if something happens to him, something worse? Dad he could die and I--"

"Stop that right now," Hiram Stein's voice was firm and reassuring both. "First of all baby star, you don't know what's happening with him. Second of all, he's in a hospital. There's no better place he could be if his injuries are serious. And legally they can't tell you anything because you're not related. Esther will be there soon, the weather's good and there won't be a lot of traffic at this time of day. Just try to breathe baby star."

"I am," Rachel nodded into the phone, forgetting her dad couldn't see her. "I just...you know I deal with everything better when I have something to do. I don't have any of my things with me besides my purse. I can only look through it so many times."

"Where are the rest of the kids," Hiram sounded puzzled as well he should have been Rachel thought with a frown.

"I'm guessing they're on the bus to Lima," She answered him trying to keep her voice even and mostly succeeding. "I've gotten texts but no calls. I have no idea what's going on with them. Half of them haven't even asked how he is."

"Well answer their texts and then... not to sound cliche star, but this is a good opportunity for you to try and write something," He sounded hesitant but hopeful, as if he truly thought writing down what she was feelign would be good for her.

"It would be cathartic at least," Rachel sighed. "You're right Dad, I'll go get a notepad. I want to save the battery of my phone."

"I sent a spare charger along in your suitcase," Her dad said quietly. "I'm going to guess that your teacher didn't bother to have your luggage removed from the bus."

"No, I don't think so," Rachel admitted, "But honestly I wasn't paying attention to anything but Puck and the way he was bleeding. Mr. Schuester could have started speaking Russian for all I would have noticed."

"Well I'll let you go, I need to feed Bekah and if anyone calls I'll pass the messages on to you star," Hiram promised. After a few good byes and admonishments for Rachel to get some rest he disconnected the call.

Rachel looked at her phone for a moment and quashed the urge to call her Daddy or Esther just to see how close they were, but if they were driving they'd need to keep their attention on the road. With a repressed sigh she moved towards the direction of the gift shop. She wasn't doing anything useful just standing around, at least she could try to write a song while she waited.

8888

It was the beeping noise that woke him up, it sounded a little bit too much like the emergency alarm he used as back up to be on time for school. Rachel's idea, as it was to text once they'd showered so there was another backup. He groaned and reached out to turn off the damn noise and only hit air. "Ma, please turn that thing off?" 

"Noah?" Rachel's voice was filled with some odd sound, and her hand caught his searching one.

"Rachel, I love you but if Ma catches you in my room, I'm grounded 'til I'm eighty," Puck groaned. "Hide wouldcha angel, until I can sneak ya out?" He nearly cursed as his head throbbed, "What're you doin' here anyhow?" He couldn't seem to open his eyes.

"Noah, you're in the hospital," Her voice had tears in it; that was the wrong sound. Something wet and soft touched his face, his eyes and he was able to open them finally. "Your skull was cracked baby," She touched his cheek. 

"Never been so glad to see you," Puck finally got the words out, "How long've I been here?"

"A week," Rachel shuddered, "You wouldn't wake up. Baby you passed out and you wouldn't wake up." She slid down to her knees by the side of the bed and buried her head in his side, sobbing until Puck couldn't stand it and reached over to touch her hair, groaning as he did.

"Gorgeous, I get that you're upset, can you...I dunno, sit with me and explain?" Puck petted her hair awkwardly, "Last thing I remember is Kurt tellin' you to call home."

"Oh," Rachel pushed herself up and pulled the chair over to the bed, wiping her tears away, "So they brought you to the hospital, St. Theresa's, it’s about four hours from Lima, forty minutes from where we were at the McDonalds," She took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles. "You were admitted and they took you in for x-rays and found out you had a fractured skull, and some bleeding in the layers between your brain and your skull." She blushed slightly, "I'm not supposed to know any of this but I eavesdropped shamelessly when the doctors talked to your mom."

"M’ brain okay?" Puck wanted to hold her more than anything in the world but he couldn't seem to move much, "'S hard to move."

"I think it’s the drugs," Rachel pushed a button by the bed, "But your brain is fine, no damage, the bleeding stopped before it got dangerous and you didn't have to have surgery. But you're going to have a scar on your scalp. Noah," She hesitated. "I tried to stop them, I'm so sorry."

"They shaved off my mohawk didn't they," Puck wasn't even surprised. "Well I got the most beautiful girl in the world, figures I'd lose my do."

"Yeah," Rachel sighed heavily. "But it'll grow back in a month or so." She tilted her head at him, "Everyone in Glee has been skyping daily to see how you are. They're all mad that they're stuck in school and I'm here."

"'M so glad you're here gorgeous," Puck offered her a smile he knew wasn't quite his usual. "You wanna help me out?"

"Anything," Rachel was instantly on her feet. "What can I do?"

"Gimme a kiss Rachel," Puck tugged her closer. "I've lost a week of time with you. Gotta start catching up." Her giggle was slightly hysterical but she nodded and bent over to press her lips to his, lightly, gently. When she began to pull way Puck's instincts took over and he managed to wrap his arms around her, holding her against him. "I ain't gotten to tell you I love you in a week, ain't gotten to go on a date with you, I been passed out like a bitch while you've been scared outa your mind." He kissed her to punctuate each sentence, "I am going to kill Finn for this, and then I'm gonna go to work on him."

Rachel giggled, "You stole that line from Ocean's Eleven." She kissed him again and felt his hand creep up from her waist. "Noah, you're still in the hospital and if you go where I think you're going with that hand the nurse is going to see just how much you like me."

"Fuck," He groaned and let his head fall back to the pillow with a wince. "How'd you talk 'em into lettin' you stay?"

"I called Daddy from the ambulance, Mr. Schuester had already called your mom. I told Daddy what happened and he and Dad took care of everything," Rachel shrugged slightly, "I think they figured out that if they wanted me to stop crying they'd have to let me stay with you. As it is I only go to the hotel when your Mom comes in and that's just to shower and change. Daddy insisted on renting a car and driving your mom because he didn't want her behind the wheel for four hours when she'd be so worried."

"Where's Bekah?" Noah hoped she was all right, not scared or anything.

"Dad has her," Rachel said promptly. "Daddy came down here to be with me, and Dad said since Bekah couldn't miss school she could stay with him and keep him company." She looked around in exasperation, "Where is that nurse? You're awake, you'd think that would warrant some sort of attention."

"It does," The nurse who came in told her dryly. "Noah, good to meet you finally." She pointed at Rachel and motioned for her to get off the bed before she began to do really annoying things to Pucks eyes and face. "Looks good, pupils are clear, dilating nicely," She noted the chart. "We've got you on several things you will not want to examine closely," Her dark face was stern. "We'll remove everything after the doctor has seen you and approved it."

"When's that?" Puck asked figuring out pretty damn quick that he didn't want to know about tubes and iv's. "Ain't cool for my girl to see alla this...junk, ain't..." He groaned as his head started to pound. "When can I bust outa here?"

"The doctor is making morning rounds now," The nurse's tag said her name was Rosa, "Maybe another hour before he gets to you." She smiled slightly at Rachel and looked at Noah more closely. "You took quite a beating. But the bruises are fading and the scar should be near invisible."

"Hey Rach, just tell me you dig me with scars would ya," Puck asked and felt a wave of fatigue wash over him. "If I've slept for a week why'm I so damn tired?"

"You weren't sleeping, you were in a coma brought on by the fracture to your skull," The nurse told him briskly. "Your body needs actual sleep."

"When do you think I'll be cleared to go?" Noah asked her tiredly, "Gotta take my girl out."

"I'd guess at least another week," He was told, "We don't fool around with the brain." She left the room after changing the bag on one of his iv's. 

Puck looked at Rachel and sighed, "Guess we'll have to put our date off a little longer." 

Rachel's eyes were almost glowing, "Noah, you're talking to me. That's enough to put me over the moon after this past week." She glanced at her phone when it chirped and smiled. "Your mom is on her way over. I texted her that you were awake." She grabbed her book bag, "I've been keeping track of our assignments through Kurt and Artie and the rest of Glee."

"Yeah, don't want my grades to slide or I won't ever make NYU or Julliard," Puck sighed. "Just can't seem to make my brain work. I'm all foggy gorgeous."

"That's the drugs," Rachel said matter-of-factly. "When Daddy had his surgery the drugs made him dopey for days afterwards Pain meds make you want to sleep until you get used to them." 

"So what happened after we took off in the ambulance?" Puck wanted to know if Finn had gotten in any trouble or if Schuester had let the whole thing slide.

"I haven't asked anyone, but Daddy is looking into it," Rachel admitted. "He knows we're dating by the way, so does Dad and your mom. So he's understandably pretty mad about what Finn did." She sighed, "I don't know what will happen to him and I don't care." She shuddered, "You could have died Noah. I heard the doctors say if the bone had broken any more it might have pushed into your brain. That sort of injury kills people if it isn't treated quickly enough and we were forty minutes from the hospital." Puck would give anything to take that tormented look off her face as she shuddered and took deep gasping breaths as she tried to regain control of herself.

"I ain't goin' anywhere gorgeous," Puck promised. "We're going to New York together an' we're gonna knock that place on its ass."

"Well I'd better get started with schoolwork then," Rachel smiled shakily.

8888

Puck had never figured he'd be grateful for the ability to take a piss on his own but there you have it, life is full of strange things. He leaned against the wall for a second after taking care of business and took a deep breath. He was still fatigued, something they told him was the drugs in his system, apparently they had him on the good shit, but that was supposed to go away.

They were discharging him finally, after two weeks of being in the hospital, and the second week was mostly because of the coma during the first week. Rachel had been awesome, getting everyone in Glee (except moron Finn) to skype the classes they shared with Rachel and Puck. So once he got his brain working again he was able to work on catching up. He still got tired though so he'd had to really work at staying awake through the classes. Lunch was hilarious because they kept passing the laptop or phone around the table, Finn again being conspicuous by his absence.

Puck straightened his ass up and strode out of the bathroom to see Rachel sobbing in the arms of his mom while Ma just patted her back and soothed her. Rachel had been terrified he'd never wake up when he was in the coma. For that alone, and the new lines on his mom's face, Puck would gladly kill Finn. "Aw gorgeous, you gotta let go a that," He tugged her out of his mom's hug and wrapped her up in his arms, "I know I coulda died. But I didn't. So let’s enjoy us both bein' okay." He tipped her chin up so he could see her and grinned, "Man you don't cry pretty Rache," He teased. "I'm always gonna know when its fake tears or when you're really upset 'cause when you fake cry you don't get all red and smudgy like this."

"Noah Puckerman," Rachel's little fist hit his bicep, "I do not cry ugly."

"Yeah you do," Puck disagreed as he sat on the bed to pull on his shirt. HIs chest and torso were an ugly mix greenish yellow bruises and his face was about the same. The scar the nurse had mentioned would bisect his right eyebrow when it healed up. "But that's good because I ain't good enough for you and if you didn't cry ugly you'd be damn near perfect and then you'd have nothin' to do with me." He kissed her gently on the lips, "So let's enjoy the ride okay?"

"You're right," Rachel sighed and picked up her bag and then her satchel with the laptop in it. "We've got a four hour drive ahead of us." She looked up as her Daddy entered the room and smiled.

Puck gave LeRoy a half grin as the man took in Rachel's tear stained face, "Dude, you really need to teach her how to lighten up. I ain't dead."

"I imagine that'll be your job Noah," LeRoy retorted. "Esther I've gotten everything out of the hotel rooms and it’s all in the rental. We can blow this pop stand just as soon as Noah is checked out."

Puck was pretty sure the morning would be gone before that happened, but it was only ten before they put him in a wheelchair and pushed him to the curb. He shook his head as he climbed out of the thing and into the car, which was really an SUV. "Sweet ride Mr. Berry," He grinned as Rachel showed him the DVD player and the movies her daddy had brought. "And you have saved me from four hours of musicals."

"I did pick up another copy of Oklahoma since I heard something about you being an all or nothing guy," LeRoy chuckled as he slid behind the wheel and looked around to be sure everyone was safely secured. "I don't think action movies would be good for your head, explosions might be a little loud."

"Probably right," Puck grinned. "Hell, lets watch Oklahoma." He shook his head at himself, no one would ever believe he'd chosen a musical over a comedy or an action movie.

8888

It wasn't until he got to school on Monday that Puck found out what had happened to Finn. Rachel had deliberately not asked and Puck pretty much didn't care about the moron until he got called into Figgins' office. When he walked out again he was feeling more than a little blindsided. The whole day had been weird so far, with all of glee club and the football team welcoming him back, thought the team was a little off and Finn wasn't among them. That might have accounted for the weird, he thought with a mental grimace.

When he got back into class it was time for lunch, Rachel and he were gonna eat with everybody from glee club once they'd stashed their books for the morning. Hanging at his locker was surreal, he kept looking around for Finn. Rachel hurried up to him, her expression worried and he couldn't stand it anymore. "Don't freak out gorgeous but if I don't do something I'm gonna go nuts," He scooped her up against him and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Her lips were so soft and sweet against his, her mouth hot and so good. "I say thank you for stayin' with me?" He asked between kisses.

"Hmm...didn't want to leave you," Rachel gasped into his mouth and he groaned at the taste of her. 

"Couldn't leave you anywhere near him, not after what he pulled on the plane," Puck pulled his mouth away from hers before he came in his jeans and kissed her jaw and neck before setting her on her feet. "Had to keep you safe," He explained.

"You did a very good job," Rachel smiled. "Want some lunch?"

"Hell yeah, starvin' and not just for food," Puck grinned and grabbed his books, taking hers out of her out of her hands to carry them. "Though you do look good enough to eat," He nearly moaned as he took in her legs under the short skirt.

"I'll do my best to satisfy your appetites," Rachel winked at him as she began to walk towards the cafeteria. Puck groaned as he saw her hips twitching. He knew every curve and line of her body, knew how she looked in jeans and skirts and dresses so you'd think he'd be used to all of it but one little sway of those hips and he'd follow those legs anywhere.

"Gorgeous you are mean," He declared catching up to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. The lunchroom seemed to almost pause as they entered and Puck blinked before he could locate the rest of the club. "Somethin' I said?" He asked Rachel as they moved towards the table with their friends, "This shit is weird."

"Did they tell you finally?" Artie asked quietly as Puck sat across from him. "No one was allowed to tell Rachel because they were worried she'd tell you and it'd stress you out during recovery."

"That was probably a good thing," Puck rubbed his eyes and winced slightly as the motion tugged on his scalp. "Did you guys know he got arrested?"

"Yeah," Mike nodded slowly. "The manager of the Mickey D's called the cops when Finn hit you."

"The charge was assault and battery," Artie explained. "I really think Mr. Schuester wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't passed out. Mike and Sam and Lauren had to pull Finn off you and Schuester just seemed like he was in shock over the whole thing."

"I remember the hitting stopped," Puck grinned. "Thanks for saving my face from total annihilation guys."

"Yeah well when you talked to Rachel you sounded almost drunk and not because of all the blood in your mouth either," Mike told him. "Sam says you're damn lucky you didn't lose a tooth."

"Or five," Santana added quietly from her place on the other side of Brittany.

"Yeah well Rache was putting your head in her lap and when she touched your scalp her fingers came away bloody," Artie continued, "She had her phone out and was calling nine one one before anybody realized she had blood all over her fingers and her jeans."

"She told them you'd been attacked and had hit your head when you fell backwards, that you were disoriented and had already passed out once and your speech was slurred." Mike ticked the list off on his fingers, "Rachel being so detail obsessed might have just saved your life. I heard the EMT's say a lot of people just try to ignore head wounds."

"You did all that?" Puck felt Rachel shudder next to him and he wrapped his arm around her, "Breathe gorgeous, just breathe. I'm right here."

"I've never felt so...terrified and helpless in my life," Rachel whispered. "I couldn't do anything but wait. The police came while the EMT's were examining you and I didn't even pay attention to what they were doing."

"Yeah it was right after Finn said you didn't have enough brains to have a concussion that the cops arrested him," Mike shook his head. "I know he's been released to his mom's supervision and Kurt says she's beyond furious with how he's behaved."

"Yeah I'm pretty pissed at him myself," Puck sighed and kissed the top of Rachel's head. "I told Figgins and the cops that unless someone pushed me into it I didn't want Finn to go to adult jail," He said finally. "But I didn't want him off scott free either." He looked up and down the table meeting Kurt's eyes and shrugging apologetically, "I told them he should have to do Juvie and community service like me. And some therapy might be helpful too since this all started with his obsession with Rachel."

"Thanks Puck," Kurt said quietly, "He needs something to straighten his ass out."

"Yeah but I'm glad it ain't my job, or Rachel's anymore," Puck groaned as he shook his head. "Need to stop doin' that until this damn thing heals all the way."

"Eat something," Rachel pushed his tray closer and he nodded slowly picking up his sandwich and downing it in three bites. "Wow," She was looking at him with wide eyes. "I guess you are starving."

"Oh yeah," Puck grinned at her. "And don't think I've forgotten about my AC/DC shirt."

"I hoped you wouldn't," Rachel smiled at him demurely, her eyes lowering to hide that wicked gleam he loved seeing.

"All right that's enough," Mike said in an eerie imitation of Mr. Schuester.

Rachel frowned, "I really wonder what they'll do about Mr. Schue if anythin," She said quietly. "The whole time we were at Nationals he just...let Finn do whatever he wanted. He didn't even yell at Finn for kissing me on stage when we'd been broken up for weeks. He made me sit with him until Noah had to ask the flight attendants to help me because Mr. Schue wouldn't. What kind of teacher lets what happened to Noah and me happen to kids he says he cares about?" She looked around the table, "I still love glee club and I won't leave, but... I don't trust Mr. Schuester to keep me safe anymore."

Puck stopped himself from nodding just in time, speaking instead, "Yeah, getting my skull cracked while Mr. Schue did nothin' to stop it...I think Rache and I better look out for each other."

"Well you're off to a good start," Artie smiled. "So you comin' to glee club this afternoon?"

"Hells yeah," Puck grinned. "Rachel and I've been workin' on something since before Nationals."

"Can't wait to hear this," Kurt grinned. "For what it’s worth Puck, Rachel, I'm so sorry about Finn's behavior."

"Hey man you ain't his keeper," Puck just barely kept from shaking his head. "We gotta jet if we're gonna get to class on time guys." He reminded them gulping down the milk Rachel had gotten him. That was one more thing he loved about her, she didn't make him eat the rabbit food just because she did. "Can I walk ya Rach?"

"I would be disappointed if you didn't," She smiled up at him and wrapped her arm around his leaning into him happily.


	14. Listen To My Kiss

Rachel wasn't able to pay much attention in class that day, her first day back since Nationals. She'd been stared at for most of the day and slushied after second period so she'd had to change her clothes. Every minute she was away from Puck was difficult, she'd gotten so used to seeing him when he woke up and before he went to sleep. Now when he was out of her sight she couldn't help but worry.

It hadn't been as bad after they'd gotten home, Esther Puckerman had promised to call her if there was any problem and Puck had texted her silly things throughout the day after she'd left. And then to spare Esther having to cook before she went to work Rachel and her dads had brought over pizza and salad so she'd been able to kiss Puck goodnight. But that had been when he was home, where no one would bump him, or goad him into doing something foolish to prove he was recovered.

Puck had driven himself to school since he'd flat out refused to ride the bus. He'd offered to come pick her up but this first morning she'd been hoping he would sleep as much as he could. So her Daddy had driven her in and she'd met Puck at his locker when he'd arrived, more than an hour after her. When she'd first seen him walking towards her, wearing his Letterman's jacket and a pleased smirk on his face Rachel had thought her heart would stop. He'd been pretty much ignored the stares and whispers and walked right up to her, the warmth of his body pressing her back against his locker. "Hey angel," He'd grinned through the words. "Know you don't like a lotta PDA but I gotta give you a kiss good mornin' at least."

"Noah, I'm finding my reluctance concerning public displays of affection to be overcome by the need for you to touch me," Rachel had confessed in a whisper. "I trust you won't take too much advantage?"

His grin had tilted wickedly and Puck had proceeded to kiss her, his lips gentle and somehow still blazing hot against her mouth, arms wrapping around her and holding her tightly. "Missed you," He muttered against her lips. "Tomorrow I'mma pick you up Rache. Wanna see you first thing."

"I missed you too," Rachel admitted softly. "It's going to be hard to be away from you today. We don't share many classes."

"Keep your phone on you, I'll text you an' we'll meet for lunch an' we got history together," Puck had suggested with affection coloring his voice. Rachel had looked up at him and couldn't help cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Please just be careful today Noah," She whispered. "I'm so scared I'm going to lose you. It was so hard to sit in that room for a week, not able to do anything but pray you'd wake up. I was so afraid you never would."

"I know baby," Puck had kissed her forehead then in a way totally not badass, "I won't do anythin' stupid, won't take no dares or get in a fight or nothin'. Wouldn't do that to you."

Rachel's heart had twisted and she couldn't help but stand on her tiptoes to kiss him, "Don't worry, you're still a badass with awesome guns and I adore you Noah Puckerman." She tried to reassure him with a smile.

"I love you too angel," Puck hadn't had any trouble saying the words aloud, he'd just grinned in his confident way. "C'mon, I'll walk ya to class." He'd wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her gently before she'd gone in. Five minutes later she'd gotten a text saying he was in class and he'd rather be with her.

She hated how needy she was being but the texts were reassuring that Puck was all right. As the hour of class passed, she could feel her nerves winding up only to relax minimally when she'd get a text from him saying he was headed to class or he'd rather be kissing her.

When she heard about what was going on with Finn at lunch Rachel was surprised to find herself grimly satisfied. Finn never seemed to realize how much his thoughtlessness hurt people; maybe this would finally get it through his thick skull. He'd always talked before thinking, said things that were emotionally cruel, to both she and Quinn and even Santana. But he always seemed to save the violence for Puck, for the boy that he still said was his best friend even as he belittled him and ignored him.

At least Finn wouldn't be at school for a while. Rachel sighed and shook her head, she could feel bad for Kurt and Mrs. Hudson-Hummel but not for Finn. He'd brought everything on himself. She braced herself and went to meet Puck at the choir room.

8888

It was weird, the last time he'd simultaneously dreaded and anticipated going into the choir room he'd been about to perform ‘Hate Me’. Puck took a deep breath and looked at Rachel, she nodded slowly and he ran a hand over what should have been his mohawk before pushing the door open and guiding her inside.

"Mr. Schue," Puck greeted their teacher as he and Rachel took their seats in the middle row. Artie had positioned himself near the aisle and Kurt deliberately took a set on Rachel's other side.

"Puck, how are you feeling?" Mr. Schue looked like he was worried but he always seemed to look like that lately.

"Like someone cracked my skull open and then proceeded to beat the crap outa me when I couldn't fight back," Puck shrugged. "Other than that, Rachel ain't dumped my ugly bruised ass so I'm gold."

"As if I would ever," Rachel smiled as he put his hand on her thigh.

"And you Rachel? How are you?" Schuester looked even more worried and Puck remembered again that LeRoy was a lawyer who would be more than happy to sue anybody's pants off if they hurt his daughter.

"I thought he was going to die Mr. Schue, I was terrified and you didn't do anything," Rachel said flatly. "I'm better now. But I don't ever want to feel like that because someone didn't do their job again," Puck covered his smile with his hand, damn his girl had chutzpah and she wasn't done yet. "You let Finn harass me and humiliate me and you never stepped in. When it happened to Kurt you did something," She slanted a glance at her friend and shrugged, "Sorry Kurt but it’s true." She looked back at their teacher, "But when it happens to me? It’s just status quo. Noah shouldn't have had to worry about me on the plane and in New York. He shouldn't ever have had to go to the hospital. But it's done and we're going to put it behind us. We're going to win Nationals next year."

Puck watched Schue's face go from shocked to sad to pissed and then resigned during Rachel’s' little speech and when the teacher finally spoke it was with his typical reaction to unpleasantness, moving right on past it. "Well I'm sorry to hear that’s how you feel Rachel, but I'm glad you two are staying with glee club."

"Rache an I've got something to show you all," Puck raised his hand as he spoke. "We've been working on it for a coupla weeks now."

"Well we'd love to hear you two sing together again," Schuester nodded and moved to the side of the risers.

Puck looked at Rachel, grinning at her as she leapt up and started almost pulling him towards the piano and guitar, "'S’all right gorgeous, we'll get there," He teased kissing her quickly before she could retort.

"Noah Puckerman behave yourself," She admonished once he released her mouth.

"I am," Puck grinned unrepentantly. "Just behavin' bad."

"Play the chords Mr. Puckerman or so help me..." Rachel folded her arms and tapped her foot in mock impatience.

"Woman you will drive me nuts," Puck groaned as her breasts were pushed up against her blouse as she crossed her arms. Before she could do anything more to torment him he strummed the opening chords of their song. And then Rachel started to sing and he felt his heart nearly stop because she'd never sounded more beautiful to him.

" _There are things I want to say to you_  
 _But the words get so loud_  
 _That everything I feel just gets drowned out_  
 _And my tongue gets tied_  
 _And my throat gets closed_  
 _And whatever comes out_  
 _Isn't what matters most_."

Puck joined her for the chorus, putting as much as felt for her into the words, loving how true everything was to her when she sang.

" _So listen to my hands_  
 _Listen to my kiss_  
 _I'll tell you everything I feel_  
 _If you'll just ignore the words_  
 _Read between the lines_  
 _Then you'll understand_  
 _Just how much I love you_  
 _If you just listen to my hands_."

The next verse was his and he took a deep breath before he began to sing it, his eyes on Rachel.

" _Sometimes I think you see in me_  
 _All the things I can't say_  
 _But just when I'm on the verge,_  
 _Trying to be brave_  
 _My palms go sweaty_  
 _And my voice just dies_  
 _And I say something stupid_  
 _But I hope you realize_ ,"

Their voices meshed perfectly on the chorus, her soaring right along with his, notes twining for one golden sound. The last verse they'd decided to alternate lines, with him starting and sing the last chorus acapella and Puck had to admit his girl had been right when she' said they'd blow everyone away.

" _So listen to my hands_  
 _Listen to my kiss_  
 _I'll tell you everything I feel_  
 _If you'll just ignore the words_  
 _Read between the lines_  
 _Then you'll understand_  
 _Just how much I love you_  
 _If you just listen to my hands._

_So I find a book of Shakespeare_   
_And I search for words in vain._   
_When I think I've got it_   
_They disappear again._   
_And my knees go weak_   
_My heart just pounds_   
_All I do is stare at you_   
_Or look at the ground._

_But if you'll listen to my hands_  
 _Listen to my kiss_  
 _I'll tell you everything I feel_  
 _If you'll just ignore the words_  
 _Read between the lines_  
 _Then you'll understand_  
 _Oh, I just love you too much_  
 _If you'll listen to my touch_."

Puck looked at Artie and Kurt first, as Rachel glanced at Mercedes and Tina, before they both looked at Mr. Schuester. There was a moment of stunned silence and then the room erupted.

Puck winced, loud noise was not his friend right now, LeRoy had been so right about that. The piercing whistle Artie used was like shards of glass in his ears but at least the rest of the noise stopped, "Shut up ya'll, Puck's head's gonna fall off if ya keep this up." Artie informed the rest of the club.

"Was that what you came up with before Nationals?" Kurt asked in amazement exchanging glances with Mercedes who'd managed to join them a bit belatedly.

"Yeah," Puck said wearily. "After Finn's idiot seduction attempt, Rachel an' me we worked with the piano down in the lobby. Staff seemed to like it."

"You mean they could have sung that at Nationals?" Mercedes demanded to know. "That's..." She seemed to be at a loss for words, something that Puck had almost never seen with Mercedes.

"Why didn't they sing it?" Brittany wanted to know, "It’s such a good song.”

"'Cause Puck an' Rach wrote it an' Mr. Schue ain't a fan of the Puckleberry," Artie told his ex-girlfriend with a sad smile.

"But..." Brittany looked really shocked, "But that's not fair." Puck almost felt sorry for her so he didn't laugh at the forlorn tone of her voice.

Rachel shrugged and moved to pick up her bag and his, "Well that's life." In another minute she'd be walking him out the door.

"Gotta go, my heads splittin' an' we got homework to catch up on still," Puck waved tiredly and looked at Rachel once they were in the hall. "If you tell anyone I said this I'll deny it’ til my dyin' day, but would you mind drivin’? I don't wanna get in a wreck 'cause my heads hurtin' an' I ain't paying attention."

"Sure Noah," Rachel nodded and put her things on the floorboards before she climbed up into the driver's side. "Though I do have a thought that will cheer you up."

"Yeah?" Puck felt his head hurting less already, Rachel's thoughts were usually either awesome awesome or funny awesome. Either way, they were worth hearing.

"I was thinking instead of me borrowing your shirt and taking a picture of me it at home, I could wear it in your room and you could take a picture of me lying in your bed with it on," Rachel blurted the words out until Puck had to blink and silently repeat what she'd said to get the gist.

"Fuck yes," Puck groaned at the thought. "You gonna let me watch you undress?" He teased as an afterthought.

"It could probably be arranged," Rachel returned with a smile. "The only thing I ask Noah is that you don't send the pictures out on your phone. I don't mind you showing them off, I want you to be proud of me, that I'd do this for you. But I don't want them on everyone else's phone, just yours."

“Like I want anyone else havin’ pictures of you,” Puck felt like growling at the thought. “What do you mean you want me to?”

“I’m well aware that teenage boys enjoy having trophies of one sort or another Noah,” Rachel told him dryly. “Jacob blackmailing me last year and Finn asking me for a pair of my panties really made it clear.” She rolled her eyes, “I doubt you have the need to keep my panties but I want you to have something you can brag about. And as long as the pictures stay on your phone and no one else’s I’m happy to have you take my picture.” She looked at him with a smile, “I think you deserve more than Jacob and Finn.”

“Gorgeous,” Puck wondered if he was losing his mind. “I don’t wanna sound like a chick but you sure you’re okay with takin’, uh, provocative pictures for me before I’ve even gotten my hands on you?”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t okay with it Noah,” Her voice was prim even if her little smirk wasn’t. “Actually the idea of you taking pictures of me, and looking at them when I’m not around has me quite…excited.”

“Excited?” Puck felt his headache melting away, “Good excited or…” He let a lascivious tone creep into his voice, “Good excited?”

“The latter,” Rachel pulled into his driveway with only a little more of a jolt than his driving and put the truck into park. “C’mon Noah,” She hopped down from the truck and looked at him, still sitting there in shock. “Noah?”

Puck blinked and got out of the truck, grabbing her things and his before he shut the cab door behind him and followed her into the house where she used his keys to let them both in. Then he dropped everything on the floor and grabbed her. “Good excited?” He pulled her up against him and kissed her, groaning into her mouth as her lips parted under his and simply let him plunder and sink himself into her mouth.

“Ohh…Noah,” Her breathy moan shot straight to his cock and he shuddered as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “I really would like to go up to your room now please,” She tore her mouth from his and whispered in his ear, her voice sending his skin up in flames.

“You got it gorgeous,” Puck felt like if he didn’t get her alone he’d go nuts. He couldn’t quite take the stairs two at a time but he did get up there pretty quick, his little box of a room with its old black and white fifteen inch TV on the battered dresser and the bed without a headboard, unmade and rumpled. At least he kept the place picked up but it hadn’t ever looked less inviting. “It ain’t…nice like yours Rache.”

“Noah,” Rachel drew her mouth away from his jaw and looked at him, “I’ve seen your room. At least you’re not a pig like some boys are. You’re clean. A little messy sometimes but clean.” She tilted her head, “Baby, you and I really need to talk some I think.”

“Baby?” Puck couldn’t help grinning, she sounded so protective and possessive when she called him that. He sat her down on his bed and leaned against the wall so he could look at her, keeping hold her hand in his own possessive way.

“It just comes out sometimes when I really feel strongly,” Rachel blushed a bit and he couldn’t help smiling. “No one else ever calls you that, not even Santana, it’s not…very badass, so I’ll stop if you don’t like it.”

“Hell Rachel, you could call me snugglebunny, as long as you did it with that breathy little catch in your voice I probably wouldn’t mind too much,” Puck grinned at her. “I prefer baby to snugglebunny by the way.” He added making her grin at him, “And when you talk in that voice it goes straight to my…groin.” He substituted the more polite word for what he was going to say.

“Hmm…and when you look at me like you are now…” Rachel was almost licking her lips, “You make me want to take off my clothes Noah. I’ve never just wanted to strip so someone could look at me before.”

“Never?” Puck shook his head, “I don’t get it Rache, you’re…” He gestured to her stacked little body, “I mean damn you’re hot. You’re gorgeous. Hasn’t anyone ever made you feel sexy before?”

Rachel shook her head, “I’m not a prude,” She began shyly. “I’m proud of my body, I work hard for it, just like you do yours.” Her eyes trailed over his chest and shoulders and he fought to urge to strip so she’d be tempted to touch. “But whenever…” She stopped and he realized it was because she’d been about to bring up Finn.

“Rachel, you’re my girlfriend now, but I know you were with him for a pretty long time, off and on, but you were with him,” Puck told her hoping he didn’t sound like total chick. “He’s gonna come up. So long’s you ain’t hollerin’ his name when it’s my hands on you I’ll get it. Especially when we’re having a talk he shoulda had with you a long time ago.”

“You keep saying that Noah,” Rachel curled up on his bed and leaned against his legs so she could look at him comfortably. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“I don’t get serious about chicks,” Puck began, “Not until you. And only God knows when my heart started this ‘cause it took my brain long enough to catch up, though to be honest you coulda been leading me around by the dick since middle school if you’d wanted.” His blunt words made her blush and smile, ducking her head and he put a finger under her chin so she’d keep looking at him. “But the one thing I was good at, besides sex, was making sure the chick I was…chasing actually knew what I was doing, knew that she had the absolute right to turn me down.”

“I don’t get it Noah,” Rachel shook her head looking confused. “You’ve got the reputation of being a player as Artie would say. A badass but definitely a modern day Casanova.”

“Yeah,” Puck shrugged his agreement. “Worked hard on that. But I never wanted to hurt any girls on the way to getting it.” He sighed and realized he was going to have to be blunt, “Lotta guys go around thinkin’ if they take a girl out, if they spend money on ‘em that they should get a kiss or tongue or boob or whatever at the end of the night. Like its payment or somethin’.” He shook his head in disgust, “I haven’t ever had a lot of money. I work but I gotta help out at home or Bekah and I wouldn’t be able to eat. So when I’d take a girl out, we’d go somewhere cheap, where we could have fun, or just hang and I’d make a move but I wasn’t really expecting it to always go somewhere.” He shrugged, “Hell Santana dumped my ass over my credit score, which is apparently shit.”

“So when you were with a girl, if you wanted to get into her pants, you charmed her out of her panties, you didn’t pressure her,” Rachel summarized. “And if it didn’t work, no…harm no foul?”

“Pretty much yeah,” Puck grinned at her use of that last phrase, she really was working on understanding sports. “But when I was charmin’ ‘em I always made sure to tell ‘em that they should tell me to stop if I went too far. Lotta girls didn’t want to stop, guess they liked what I was doin’.”

“And then other girls who got dumped by their boyfriends started to hear about you and they’d go after you instead of you going after them because gossip was you could show them a great time,” Rachel smiled her expression a little wry. “And now everybody just expects you to come out of the janitor’s closet with a Cheerio looking satisfied.”

“Yeah well they get stressed a lot and an orgasm seems to be a good way to get rid of that,” Puck shrugged that off. “But I’m am off the market for that type of service,” He made the attempt to reassure her. “Unless it’s you dragging me in there,” He added.

“You could always open up a massage booth, your neck rubs certainly help me,” Rachel smiled and he chuckled a bit.

“Don’t really have the urge to put my hands on another girl lately,” He shrugged, “I think they’ve figured out I’m off the market, have been for a while now.” Puck looked at her thoughtfully, “Can I ask, Finn never made you feel like…wanted?”

Her nose wrinkled and she shrugged slightly, “I knew he wanted tit,” Puck’s mouth just about fell open when Rachel started talking like a guy. “I heard enough about it,” She added dryly. “And I knew he wanted to have sex. But he never seemed to…” She hesitated and looked at Puck before she sighed, “I never felt safe with him like I do with you.” She gestured to how they were positioned on his still unmade bed. “I would never have been able to sit like this with him. I was nervous and worried I’d do something wrong. It wasn’t ever relaxed. That one time in my basement with you and Lauren...that was the sexiest I've ever felt. And sleeping together...I could never have done that with Finn.”

“Mighta been partly ‘cause you an’ he were pretty inexperienced both of you,” Puck offered even as he knew that Rachel wasn’t uncomfortable anywhere unless she felt unwelcome. She had a gift for making herself at home anywhere once she got to know someone. Which might have been the problem he realized, Finn hadn’t ever made an effort to get to know her, just her voice.

“It was more than that Noah, when you kiss me it feels like it’s because you can’t think of anything else,” Rachel shook her head. “When he’d kiss me, it always felt like he had a goal he wanted to accomplish. Like baseball or whatever, he’d kiss me, and it would be nice and I’d like it but before I could start to want more on my own I had to deal with his hands moving where they shouldn’t be.”

“Like where,” Puck was starting to get pissed now, “Where’d he put his hands Rache?”

“No where you didn’t try to put yours when we dated during sophomore year,” She told him in that prim little voice that made him want to bury his mouth between her legs until she screamed his name. “You don’t have to do anything to him.” Her smile was wicked, “But his hands never made me feel like yours, like…you were trying something out but I was the one in control.” Puck watched as she frowned and shook her head, “He was so much bigger than me Noah, it should have made me feel safe like you do, but sometimes it was just intimidating.”

“Did you ever feel like he wasn’t going to stop when you told him to?” Puck knew his voice was low and furious and that his face was probably just as bad. God knew he didn’t want to scare her but the idea that she hadn’t felt entirely safe with her own boyfriend made him want to kill the son of a bitch, no disrespect to Mrs. Hummel.

“Once or twice, which was when he’d come to school with a limp the next day,” Rachel was looking at him as if she was amazed and pleased and her voice sounded just they tiniest bit smug when she revealed she’d kneed Finn in the jewels. “For the record I don’t expect to have the same problem with you. You have a great deal more self-control than he does in these matters…for instance, even with my hand on you, you have not…finished in your pants.”

“God damn Rache I thought you were shittin’ me about that,” Puck nearly howled with laughter at the idea. “That boy is the biggest idiot this side of the Mississippi.”

“I could not agree more,” Rachel told him in her prim and proper voice a hint of a smile on her lips.

“Uh speaking of self-control,” Puck started, his finger tracing over her jaw. “That voice you just used? The prim and polite one that sounds so…debutantey…that makes me want you to ride my tongue Rache.”

“I beg your pardon?” Rachel blinked at him, “When I sound like a schoolteacher you want to perform oral sex on me?” She shook her head in confusion, “When I’d talk like that it was better than reminding Finn of the mail to slow him down.”

“Never thought you sounded like a teacher,” Puck grinned, “Though you’re givin’ me all sortsa ideas.” He looked at her, all comfortable against him and for a minute couldn’t believe she was here with him. “Would you like me to do that?”

“No one ever has,” Rachel blinked at the thought, wetting her lips in a way that made him groan. “I could…perform fellatio on you though if you like. I don’t think I’d be too bad at it, even if I never got to practice much.”

“Did you like it?” Puck was curious if she’d done it as a way to try and satisfy Finn without taking off her clothes or if it was something she’d really wanted to try. Both if he knew her.

“It feels powerful, but it was always over very quickly and…” She blushed a bright red, “He’d always end up… I mean he’d…”

She ducked her head and Puck hurried to soothe her, petting her hair and letting his fingers stroke the soft skin of her cheek and neck, “It’s okay Rache you don’t have to say if it’s that…you know uncomfortable. I’d just like to know what to avoid. A girl’s doin’ that, ain’t the time to lose your shit and be an ass.” He chuckled, “Lotta girls hate it, it’s like they don’t get they’re in charge.”

“He used to cum on my face,” Rachel blurted out, her face a vivid shade of pink. “It got in my hair and it smelled awful and I never even got to see what it tasted like and it happened almost every time until I told him I wouldn’t do it anymore until he’d at least learn when to pull out and use a tissue.”

“Damn, that sucks,” Puck shook his head at Finn’s idiocy and selfishness. “Did he at least return the favor? I mean at all with his fingers or mouth or anything? Did he ever get you off Rachel?”

Rachel shook her head silently, looking down at his bed and then finally, obviously getting the courage to look up at him, “I’ve never, with a guy. On my own with my…” She blushed. “I bought a vibrator just to make sure there wasn’t something wrong with me. I…finish just fine on my own with that and without it…but I was really starting to think something was wrong with me, or with him, when I couldn’t get half as excited about his hand on my tits as I did thinking about you kissing me and touching my hair sophomore year.”

“Oh my god,” Puck knew he was in awe. “Rachel, I think I just fell in love with you squared.” He grabbed her and hauled her up so she was laying on top of his chest and looking down into his face. “You got a vibrator? And you like using it? And you would use…me to get excited when you were with him?” He kissed her, his hands gripping the curves of her hips and ass so his cock was grinding against her slit. “You’ve gotta be the hottest woman I’ve ever met let alone kissed,” he told her as he found the tender skin under her ear and laved it with his tongue.

“You don’t think I’m perverse?” Rachel was pleased if a bit confused, he could tell from her voice and how she was wiggling against him. “That what I did was wrong?”

“He never gave you an orgasm? Not the whole time you were together?” Puck rolled her over so she was under him and his body could press hers into the bed. Her hair spread over his pillow and he groaned, “Oh my god I’d give my left nut to keep you in bed with me for the rest of my life.” His lips found her collarbone and nipped at the skin there.

“That won’t be necessary,” It was that prim little voice again, the one that made him crazy and he couldn’t take it. His hand dove for the button of her jeans, unzipping them. “Noah, what are you doing?” He paused, listening and realized Rachel didn’t sound panicked or nervous, only amused and…turned on.

“I warned you about that voice,” Puck lifted his mouth from her skin long enough to remind her. “Now you’re just gonna hafta tolerate my mouth on you until you’re screamin’ my name.” He looked at her pretty little pink blouse and started to unbutton it. “Don’t worry gorgeous, I’mma keep my pants on so I don’t forget to stop.” He reached down to adjust himself slightly at the thought before he continued to undress her.

“Noah, stop right there,” Rachel’s voice was almost stern and he snatched his hand away from the last button.

“Geez Rache I’m sorry, I just,” He shuddered and forced himself to lift his body off hers. “Didn’t mean to scare ya gorgeous.”

“I don’t know why you’re apologizing,” Rachel’s expression was amused as she sat up and began to pull off her clothes. “I merely wished to help,” She threw her blouse on the floor and a plain white bra had never looked so good as it did on her. “If I take everything off…will that be all right?”

“All right?” Puck really couldn’t believe his ears, “You got that can a pepper spray handy?” That made her laugh and she pulled off her skirt before removing her bra and panties. “Oh my god,” He groaned in amazement because Rachel Berry, his perfect virgin Jewish American princess had a Brazilian with a tiny little landing strip. “I’m gonna get on my knees and beg in another minute. When did you do this?”

“My Dads asked me what I wanted for my birthday last year,” Rachel seemed really pleased with his reaction. “They promised this year I could have a sensible car so I could get around on my own, but last year I didn’t have my license yet. So I asked if I could have laser hair removal. It would make getting ready for school so much quicker and later on when I was in New York I wouldn’t have to spend the money on it. And it really came in handy for ballet. Daddy talked Dad into it, I heard him say that maybe if I felt more confident about my sex appeal I wouldn’t settle for the first idiot who told me I was pretty.”

“Yeah?” Puck felt like his tongue wasn’t working right as Rachel moved back towards the bed and touched his shirt. “Huh?” He couldn’t stop staring at her, pretty dark nipples all tight in the cool air, all that pale skin and her long dark hair falling around her shoulders.

“Take off your shirt Noah,” Rachel sounded as if she’d said it more than once.

“Uh huh,” Puck obeyed and was rewarded with an armful of Rachel, her soft breasts pushing against his chest, his hands sliding down those gorgeous smooth legs. “God you feel so good Rachel,” He slid his hand up her back, reveling in all that soft skin. “So soft and pretty,” He looked down at her; even sitting in his lap she wasn’t quite tall enough to meet his gaze and he couldn’t help but kiss her.

“Hmm…” Rachel was moaning into his mouth until she must have thought of something because she stiffened up a little bit in his arms, “Noah?”

“Yeah?” Noah decided that if he couldn’t kiss her mouth he’d just have to give those gorgeous breasts some attention, laying her back so he could suck and tease her tight dark pink nipples. “God I love how you sound when I put my mouth on your skin Rache,” He groaned as his lips around her nipple nearly made her moan turn into a shriek.

“Noah,” His name had never sounded so good, but Puck lifted his head and looked at her with a smile.

“Too much? Not enough?” Puck kissed one nipple more tenderly than he’d ever treated anyone else’s body parts, “Just tell me what you want Rachel, I’m ya know, educable an’ all.” He couldn’t resist stroking his tongue over that tight little bud that bloomed in his mouth but tightened up the minute it hit the air. “Damn you’re sensitive,” He observed, “That’s so hot Rache.”

“Noah,” She looked at him and her hand touched his face, “Not to ruin the mood, but…”

“Not possible but go ahead,” Puck was pretty sure nothing short of a nuclear blast was going to ruin his mood. Even if Rachel put the kibosh on the whole thing right now he’d still gotten to see her naked and damn if that wasn’t a sight worth a month of blue balls.

“What if I can’t? I mean can’t, can’t,” Rachel asked worriedly, “With a guy, with you even, even though I love you so much…more than…almost more than singing.”

“Damn,” Puck was impressed. He knew how much he felt for her but if she loved him just as much as music then she wasn’t ever getting away from him. “Lemme ask you this Rachel, did you ever once take off your clothes like this for Finn? Or Jesse? I mean just get them in your room and strip down?” She shook her head, confused but willing to humor him. “So neither of them ever got to see what you had no hesitation in showing me.” He couldn’t resist kissing her pretty little nipple, it was just too near his mouth once she’d nodded her confirmation. “Part of being able to cum is being able to relax and trust your partner. It’s like singin’, I mean you can’t sing if you’re tense an’ waitin’ on someone to hit you right? Your voice would come out like a frog; you’d choke. If you aren’t relaxed and trusting, you ain’t gonna be able to cum.”

Rachel nodded, her eyes thoughtful, “It’s different for guys I guess?” She asked with a half-smile.

“I heard my mom say a guy can cum from squeezing a grapefruit,” Puck said bluntly. “Ain’t ever happened that way for me but guys are ready quicker and we can go off faster than girls. So someone wants to make sure they know what they’re doin’, they work on making it last. Controllin’ themselves. ‘Cause the last thing a girl wants is a guy who races to the finish and is across the line before she’s even started the race.”

“That’s why Finn…” Rachel blushed, “Sorry it just seems so odd to talk about…but so natural to talk to you Noah.” Her little hands were petting his face and shoulders affectionately.

“Yeah Finn pretty much was an all-around idiot when it came to you,” Puck shook his head and pushed himself up so he could look at her more easily. “And not to change the subject but god damn are you…” He groaned as he looked at her legs tangled with his denim covered ones, her pretty little bare feet with pale purple toenails and her mouth looking all kissed and swollen. “Like I said before gorgeous, my left nut if you never leave my bed.”

“Might be problematic considering we both live with our parents in separate houses,” Rachel drew him back down to her. “But I won’t leave for the entire afternoon if you’ll finish what you started.” She shuddered hotly as his hand glided up to her breast and covered the swollen mound with his callused palm and fingers, “Noah, have I ever mentioned what your guitar calluses do to me?” She moaned.

“What’s that gorgeous?” Puck leaned down to suckle on her other breast, unable to believe it was Rachel fucking hot as hell Berry writhing against him in his bed. “You’re so hot I might just blow my load in my jeans from lookin’ at you.”

“Don’t do that,” Rachel nearly moaned the words, “I want to help you with that.” Her hand found the front of his jeans and deftly unbuttoned them.

“Rachel, oh god,” Puck felt his eyes cross as her hand slid down the front of his jeans. “You’re gonna make me cum way too soon if you keep doin’ that. I wanna watch you first.” Her fingers releasing his swollen cock was both painful and a relief. “You gonna let me Rache?” He slid his hand down to her hip, cupping her mound feeling how her slick juices were already covering the skin. “Oh my god you’re so fucking wet Rachel,” He groaned against her breast, sucking hard on the sensitive tip until she was arching her back up for more.

“You get me that way Noah,” Rachel’s voice was like a wet dream, Puck shuddered as her words hit him. “You used to kiss my cheek good bye and thank you and all I could think of was when we’d make out. I’d go home and have to touch myself so I could concentrate on making dinner.”

“You made yourself cum thinking of me gorgeous?” Puck hadn’t heard anything hotter in his life, like ever. “You are the sexiest woman alive, end of story,” He groaned and began to kiss his way down to her moist slit. “And you have the prettiest pussy Rache,” He paused and looked, truly appreciating how she was shaped and hued. “Pretty pale skin all flushed pink, nice and wet, your clit’s swollen an’ peeking out at me from ‘tween your lips… Rachel I can’t wait, I gotta,” He didn’t wait for her to give him permission, spreading her thighs and draping her legs over his shoulders before he buried his mouth in her pussy.

She shuddered hotly as he began licking and sucking on her lips and thrust his tongue as deep as he could inside her, so tight around his tongue he groaned. She tasted good, like the fruit salad she was always eating, just a touch of salt, so hot on his tongue. Rachel was moaning, her beautiful voice crying out in pleasure, pleasure he was giving her. Him, Noah Abram Puckerman was eating out Rachel Barbra Berry, he groaned into her and felt her shudder under his mouth. And suddenly he wanted her clit in his mouth, wanted to kiss and suck that little bud until she was screaming his name.

It wasn’t hard to find her clit, hot and swollen and just begging for attention it was practically standing up like a little cock. Puck wasn’t sure why he liked that idea so much, maybe because it meant Rachel really wanted him that badly if her body was so engorged. But if she was anything sensitive on her clit the way she was with her nipples…he licked experimentally and felt her shudder, a wailing moan falling from her lips.

“Noah, please, god please, finish me,” Rachel was begging him, how often did he dream about that? About this, going down on this woman until she was screaming his name and trying to ride his face for more of what he could give her. And he wanted to give her so many orgasms she couldn’t walk straight, starting with this one. He started to kiss and suck her clit like he would her tongue, careful not to scrape her with his teeth. When Rachel started moaning and crying his name non-stop and trying to press up to his face he groaned. She was close, so close. His eyes darted upwards and he was surprised to meet hers, her fingers tugging at her nipples as she watched him go down on her.

Puck groaned and kept watching her, watched pleasure chase over her face, her eyelids fluttering as he surrounded her clit with his mouth and started to suck on rhythmically. Her thighs tightened around his shoulders and she uttered a long guttural cry of his name before her hips snapped up violently so he had to hold her down while he continued to suck hard on her, a flood of her juices soaking her thighs and his chest as she screamed his name and came violently under his mouth.

“Noah,” Rachel was still moaning, as he licked and sucked her clit more gently now. “Oh god Noah,” She sounded dazed and almost shocked. Puck grinned and started to kiss his way back her body, hesitating before he got to her mouth, and wondered if he should go and brush his teeth or something. That thought didn’t last long as Rachel grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged his mouth down to hers, sucking on his tongue so hard he knew he’d die to get her mouth on his cock.

“Hey Rache?” He grinned through the kiss, gliding his fingers down to her pussy and teasing her nether lips. When she blinked up at him, he slid a finger into her experimentally and was rewarded with a moan of delight. “I think you can with me,” He told her, sliding another finger inside and feeling her body stretch a little to accommodate his digits. His thumb found her clit and gave it a careful little nudge. “It’s a little late to ask I guess but can I use my fingers on you?”

“If you stop now I will never show you my lack of gag reflex,” Rachel’s eyes flew open to look up at him. “Noah, I’ve never…” She moaned as his fingers hit a particular spot, “Never felt so… ooohhh…” Her orgasm took them both by surprise as her word turned into a long hot moan he felt down to his dick as her body convulsed around his fingers. He kept moving his hand and was rewarded with another surprised cry and her hips snapping up, her thighs closing around his wrist as she rode out the waves of pleasure on his hand. “Oh my god Noah Abram Puckerman…” She shuddered again as he slowly withdrew his fingers and wickedly licked them off, “At the risk of inflating your ego to unmanageable proportions, you are a sex god.”

“Well I’m all yours gorgeous,” Puck pushed himself up, avoiding the slope of the ceiling easily and grabbed his AC/DC shirt out of his closet. Wiping his hands clean on a spare towel he moved back to the bed and put the shirt on the mattress next to her. “You are so…” He nearly groaned as she trailed her eyes over his chest down to his waist and then his groin. He was so hard his cock was pressing against his zipper.

“Yours,” Rachel finished his sentence with a wicked little smile. “And now Noah Puckerman you are going to teach me all about what you like and don’t like when I give you fellatio.” She sat up with supreme unselfconsciousness about her nudity and patted the bed next to her. “The first time, or at least until I’m used to what you like, I’d appreciate if we could do this with you lying down.” She explained quietly.

“I’d probably fall down and get another concussion if I tried to stand with your lips around me so that’s fine with me,” Puck grinned and did as he was told. “You want my jeans off? Keep my shorts on? Off?”

“Get naked Puckerman,” Rachel’s voice was demanding and Puck could feel his balls throb.

“I’m sorry in advance if this doesn’t take long,” He offered as he shucked off his jeans and shorts, getting rid of his socks, seriously unsexy things socks, at least when guys wore them. “It’s been…shit since I showered before the flight home from Nationals since I’ve even put a hand to myself… So, sorry.”

“Are you worried?” Rachel tilted her head, her smile sweet but her eyes concerned for him. “I won’t be mad Noah, you being so experienced, and having so much control, if I make you ‘lose your shit’ as Artie says it, I’ll be flattered beyond belief.”

“Prepare to be flattered then gorgeous,” Puck turned around from pulling out a fresh set of shorts to see Rachel staring blatantly at him. When he moved towards her she held up a hand for him to stop and stay. “Trainin’ me to the leash already beautiful?” He muttered with a grin.

“Noah you’re soo…” She had her eyes trained on his throbbing cock; the damn thing was bobbing a little with each breath like it had a mind of its own. Not really far from the truth Puck thought in half amusement. “When we finally have sex I’m going to be on the pill because there is no way I’ll be able to stand having a condom making it even more difficult for me to take you.”

Puck shuddered as her words hit him like a tidal wave of need and groaned, “Rache, you got no clue what you’re doing to me do you?” He managed hoarsely, “I want you so bad right now.”

“You’re just so good looking,” She moved towards him and took his hand tugging him to the bed. “Lie down and breathe for a bit baby,” Her soft voice was like a breath of air on his skin. “I love you so much Noah.”

“I ain’t ever loved anybody like I love you Rache,” Puck got the words out past all the blood draining to his lap.

“I wanted to ask you, do you like to have a hand in a girl’s hair? Or on her neck?” Rachel was kneeling on the bed next to him, still totally naked as she traced her fingers up and down his thighs. “My hair’s long enough that you could wrap it around your fist if you liked that.”

“I’ll hold it outa the way for you,” Puck offered, “But I ain’t… I only ever do that if I know the chick likes it. What do you like gorgeous?”

“We’re about to learn,” She told him drily. “I believe I mentioned one Mr. Hudson shooting his load before I got to really figure that out.”

“I won’t shoot on your face Rachel,” Puck took a deep breath. “And you don’t gotta swallow, I know some girls don’t like the taste. I got tissues by the bed and I’ll let you know when I need you to stop.” He groaned as she licked her lips and looked down at his cock, now steadily weeping precum from the tip. “God Rache the look on your face…” He shuddered.

“I’d appreciate it if you’d hold my hair out of the way, or I have hair band I can use,” She smiled wickedly and moved to kneel between his legs, her palms gliding up his thighs before she bent down and licked his cock from base to tip, swirling her tongue around him to taste his precum. “Hmm…Noah,” She smiled up into his eyes, “You taste salty…” Her smile turned into a grin at the look on his face and then she was sucking on the head of his cock hard enough that his hand did fist in her hair and his other in the sheet next to him.

Puck couldn’t stop watching her, she was sucking him so hard and slowly pushing down on his cock until he could feel the head pushing at the back of her throat. He figured she’d pull back up and start the normal up and down motion then but she looked straight in his eyes and he could feel her throat working around his cock, swallowing and she sank even lower until she’d taken his entire cock into her mouth and throat. “Oh god Rachel,” He groaned. “Fuck yeah gorgeous, you’re so good at this…” He had to fight to keep his hips flat on the bed as she began to suck and bob up and down on his cock before pushing down and taking all of him in again. She’d only done it twice more when he knew he was going to blow. “Rachel, fuck Rache, I’m gonna, I gotta,” He moaned when she didn’t stop, her hand wrapped around the base of him insistently, her mouth never stopping that wonderful hot pressure.

Puck had never had a girl do this so well with so little experience, Rachel Berry was a fucking cock-sucking pro and he was gonna make sure he was the only one who’d ever know it. “Rache, I’m so close, I’m gonna cum soon,” He couldn’t be sure if the words were coming out right or not because she wasn’t stopping at all. She was pushing him deep into her mouth again and suddenly that exquisite feeling of her throat swallowing around him just sent him over the edge, “Fuck, Rachel, god, baby, fuck yeah,” He almost shouted as his hips jerked involuntarily and his cum just erupted down her throat. He was vaguely aware of her slowly pulling him out of her mouth while he was still erupting, his cum shooting into the softness of her mouth instead of her throat as if felt like his balls were unloading two weeks worth of work into her mouth. “God Rache, fucking hell you’re so good,” he groaned as she held him in her mouth until his cock was almost completely drained of blood, sucking him gently clean before she released his member and gave it a little kiss before she sat up.

“So you liked that?” She smiled a little shyly as she sat next to him, her dark hair falling over one shoulder.

“Lemme get you some mouthwash or water or somethin’,” Puck really wanted to kiss her and that wasn’t happening with the taste of his dick in her mouth. He really didn’t care for that thought no matter how much she’d swallowed, he didn’t want to taste himself on her. She was more open minded than he was he thought as he found a coke on his dresser and cracked the seal on it before handing it to her. He was surprised she didn’t argue with him, merely tilting her head and taking a long swig of the soda and swishing it around her mouth before swallowing and repeating the process. After a moment of thought she took another mouthful and swallowed, smiling slightly at him. “Okay?” He asked a little anxiously, he sounded like a little bitch, he told himself with a mental sneer but he really didn’t care at this point.

“I’m fine Noah, I understand that guys don’t like the smell or taste much,” Rachel assured him dryly.

“Yeah, some stupid leftover homophobic shit, but I can’t help it yet,” Puck almost forgot about the sloped ceiling and narrowly avoided cracking his head as he moved to kiss his woman. “Oh my god Rachel,” He groaned as he fastened his mouth to hers and sucked on her tongue. “I’m gonna send Hudson fuckin’ flowers or somethin’,” He wrapped her up in his arms. “I’m goin’ to synagogue on Saturday and give thanks to God that Hudson’s a moron and you love me. I don’t care if I gotta wait ‘til we graduate to make love to you, you gimme that now and then and I’ll be set for fuckin’ years.”

“So my vibrator was a good investment?” Rachel asked him giggling a little as he kissed her lips and her face and wrapped her in his arms.

“You have got to show me this famous sex toy someday,” Puck grinned at her. “And hell yeah that was a good investment. Like to see you use it on that pretty pussy a yours too,” He sighed and lay back pulling her down with him. “I’m sorry we got all the way to third base ‘fore we even had a date Rache,” He offered belatedly.

“No you’re not, and neither am I,” She propped herself up on one elbow and looked at him with a smile. “Because this isn’t about societal norms Noah, it’s about how much we love each other,” Her smile tilted wickedly. “And because we’re a coupla hot Jews and its totally natural.”

“I am so in love with you,” Puck shook his head in amazement. The clock caught his eye and he cursed lazily. “Shit, Bekah’ll be home soon.”

“Hmm…then hand me your shirt and find your phone,” Rachel smiled lazily. “Still have a couple of pictures to take, Mr. Puckerman.”

“Damn,” He’d almost forgotten the pictures but not quite. “This was enough Rache, you don’t gotta…” He stopped sheepishly. “You don’t, but I’ve been thinking about it ever since you said it,” Puck admitted with a grin.

“Hmm…” Rachel smiled. “If you’ll take a couple using my phone and a few using yours I’ll try to figure out where I can have prints made.” She looked around his room, apparently noticing a dearth of playboy models on the walls. “Though I don’t know if you’d want to hang them up.”

“Can’t have anything too racy on the walls, Bekah still barges in sometimes,” Puck explained. “But I got a box big enough for some prints if you make any.”

“I’ll be sure to do that then,” Rachel had found the shirt and pulled it over her head, pulling her hair out from underneath the crew neck. Laying down on the bed she closed her eyes a moment and then stretched slightly, arching her back and opening her eyes to look at him. Puck was amazed, she looked like she was ready to be fucked, her eyes hot and wicked, her mouth swollen and red. He clicked the camera button a couple times and found her phone to do the same thing. A few more shots, one of her just lying lazily on the bed and looking at him from under her eyelids that he fucking loved. And then a head shot he wanted to get framed, with her propping her head up on her hand and smiling at him like she had just had him and loved him and wanted more.

“Damn Rachel,” He flipped through the pictures on his phone and smiled when he got to the last two. “I think I like the last two best.”

“They’re the least titillating though,” Rachel was clearly confused and Puck shook his head.

“I love how your face looks, like you’re lookin’ an’ I’m all you see,” Puck admitted in a low voice. “Turns me on like nothin’ else when you look at me like that.”

“Well then make sure I have that on my phone and I’ll get you a print,” She stripped his shirt off and he shook his head even as his eyes became glued to her body and face again.

“You oughta keep it Rache, you look better in it than I ever did. Sleep in it,” He grinned at her. “I’ll like thinkin’ of that.”

“Hmm…” Rachel grinned at him. “First you lend me your jacket and now your shirt,” She went to his closet and began flipping through it. “What else can I steal?”

“Damn little unless you don’t want me to change clothes,” Puck laughed as he began to make the bed and opened the window slightly to air the room out. He turned and saw Rachel standing in front of his closet, on hand on the doorjamb, balanced on one foot while the other rubbed the back of her leg, toes pointed like she was in ballet. “Fuck me, Rache can I take a picture a you like that?”

“Without seeing my face?” She asked still looking in his closet, her voice curious.

“I’ll know it’s you,” He felt his heart pounding at the thought, “You just look like you belong…right there… it’s okay, I don’t gotta.” He retracted the question hastily.

“I trust you Noah,” Rachel said simply. “Go ahead and take the picture, and then I’ll look at you over my shoulder and you can take another.”

“God I love you,” Puck grabbed his phone hastily and lined up the shot. “Got it. You want one for yours?”

“Please,” Her voice was amused, but she stayed where she was. “Ready for me to look at you?” She asked as the second camera went off.

“Yep, gimme those beautiful eyes,” Puck looked at her and groaned as she looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes were liquid and warm and loving and her smile looked like sex. “Damn Rache,” He clicked the camera quickly and then did the same for his camera. “I’m taking those two off my phone and putting ‘em somewhere safe.”

She grinned and crossed the room to wrap her arms around his waist, ignoring her nudity. “I really really love you Noah Abram Puckerman,” She told him. “You make me feel sexy.”

“You are sexy,” Puck grinned down at her. “And there ain’t a thing to be done about it.” He patted her ass and groaned, “Love seein’ you walk around my room but you gotta get dressed gorgeous.”

“Well if I absolutely must,” Rachel grinned at him teasingly and began to pull her clothes back on, much to his regret. They had just gotten settled on the couch and were pulling their books out of the bags and Rachel had wound her hair back into a knot at the base of her neck to get rid of the bed head look when the front door opened.

Puck looked at Rachel and grinned as she greeted Bekah, his little sister was in fifth grade and adored Rachel as the coolest girl at Synagogue. Direct quote, he looked up as his mom came in struggling with a bag of groceries, her purse and her nurse paperwork. “Geez Ma, you gotta let me help you with this shit,” He leapt up and reeled dizzily for a moment before recovering. His mother’s sharp eyes and Rachel’s breath catching told him that he hadn’t fooled anyone. “It’s okay, just you know…vertigo for a second. I’m okay, really,” He assured them as he took the groceries away from his mom and into the kitchen.

His mother followed him into the kitchen a stern look on her face and pointed her finger at him, “Noah Abram Puckerman you better not have… have… with that lovely girl.” She hissed at him. “Don’t think I’m ignorant of your reputation.”

“It ain’t like that with Rachel Ma,” Noah couldn’t get too pissed off at his mom. If he was Rachel’s dads he wouldn’t let a JD moron like him anywhere near Rachel. “I promise Ma, you know I don’t lie. I don’t answer but I don’t lie, not anymore. It ain’t like that with Rachel. I love her Ma. I love her. And I’m gonna get into NYU or Julliard or something in New York so I can be with her for the rest of my life.”

His mother blinked at him for a moment, grabbed his face and kissed him, “You are finally growing up.” She declared. “I’m so proud of you Noah.”

“Yeah well while you’re bein’ proud, could you let me know where you hid my class ring?” Puck asked quietly, “You know the one I saved for and when it finally came you confiscated it because we were broke and you didn’t want me to pawn it?”

“What are you going to do with it?” His mother asked a bit warily.

“It’s for Rachel,” Puck said quietly, “It always has been Ma. I wouldn’t ever a pawned it. Hell I woulda gotten it in her size except, you know she was dating that idiot at the time. I just wanted to have something I could give her if she ever…felt like that about me. And it was the only thing I could get that the guys wouldn’t give me shit about at the time.”

“Artie wouldn’t do that,” His mom liked Artie.

“No, and neither would Mike or Sam or any a the guys from Glee, but the football team is another story.” Puck thought of something, and made a mental note to follow up later with Coach. “So can I have the ring Ma?”

“I’ll go get it and some yarn,” She promised as she hurried off to her bedroom.

“Thanks Ma,” He smiled to himself as he put away the groceries, noting that he’d need to make a couple of stops and use some of his money from Hummel’s shop to pick up staples to last them another week. By the time his mother had changed out of her scrubs and brought the ring and some yarn back, he’d gotten everything put away.

“Is Rachel going to stay for dinner?” His mother asked him as she handed him the ring and yarn.

“Dunno Ma, why doncha ask her?” Puck teased, “If you bought enough vegetables maybe.” He wandered out to the living room and smiled. Rachel was patiently going over Bekah’s math homework, a subject that he knew Rachel despised but he actually liked. “I got that Rachel,” He took a seat next to her. “You remember what we talked about on the plane after Nationals?”

“Of course,” Rachel nodded and kissed his cheek. “How could I forget?”

Puck hoped she wouldn’t freak out, you never knew how girls would react and Rachel, for all her superiority, was definitely of the female persuasion. “You remember how I said I’d put a ring on that girl’s finger if I knew she loved me?” He took her left hand in his, absently stroking her fingers.

“Yes,” Rachel’s hand was trembling in his but her voice was steady. She was looking up at him with those huge beautiful eyes and he almost groaned she looked so damn good. “I remember, as a promise you said, that you’d always be there, working on your dreams alongside her as she worked on hers.”

“Yeah,” Puck took out his class ring. It was shiny with newness still, he hadn’t even worn it before his mom had hidden it away. The sapphire was only a created one, but it was real silver and gold and had his scheduled grad year and his two major extracurriculars one on either side, glee club and football. “I know it isn’t pretty or your size even, but I bought it so I’d have somethin’ to give you, if you ever gave me a second look.”

“Noah, that’s…” Rachel’s eyes were brimming with tears and he panicked.

“If you don’t like it, it’s okay, you don't gotta wear it, I just thought...” He promised wildly. “Gimme a chance to fix it.” It was ridiculous how insecure he got around this girl, but at the same time it made perfect sense, she was the one that mattered.

“You’ll do no such thing Noah Abram Puckerman,” Rachel told him sternly snatching the ring with ninja quickness from his hand and sliding it over her left ring finger. “This is one of the most romantic things you’ve done yet and I refuse to give up this ring.” She had to press her fingers together to keep it on, “Although it is proving to be obstinate.”

“Yeah, Ma says back in the day girls’ would use yarn to wrap around the back of the ring so it would get tight and fit their fingers,” Puck held out the little bundle of soft yarn and Rachel grinned up at him.

“Your mother is wonderful,” She began to wrap the underside of the ring with the yarn testing it as the yarn grew thicker until it was good and snug on her finger. “Noah, are you sure about all this?” She asked as she admired the gleam of it on her finger. “I mean, I’m not the most popular girl at McKinley. And when people get mad about Finn… he won’t be able to participate in Football or sports until at least November next year. They’re going to blame us, you know they will.”

“United front,” Puck told her firmly. “I checked with Artie before we left NYC, and he assures me my rep is badass enough that if there’s any fallout they know not to mess with either of us.” He kissed her gently, mindful of his mother in the kitchen. “You are mine now Rachel Barbra Berry,” He told her firmly. “You’re mine until you hand that ring back to me. But I’m always gonna be yours.”

“I’ll always be yours Noah,” Rachel smiled up at him. “As long as we’re together we can do anything.” She looked down at the class ring she wore on her right hand, her own ring with a pretty blue topaz in the center, glee club and drama on either side. “Would you…” She pulled the ring off her right hand and looked at him. “If I got you a chain to wear it, would you?”

“Couldn’t durin’ practice but any other time, yeah Rache, you know I would,” Puck couldn’t believe this gorgeous woman could walk around naked in front of him like they’d been having sex for years but felt like she had to ask him to wear her ring around his neck. “Hell you could probably buy me a goofy sweater like Kurt’s and I’d wear it.”

“I might hold you to that Puckerman,” She teased as he tried to slide her ring onto his pinky, amused when it barely fit.

“Your hands are so tiny,” Puck muttered in amazement. “How do you get anything done?”

“It’s only that you’re so big Noah,” She whispered with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

“Fuck me Rachel,” Puck cursed under his breath as his jeans immediately felt three sizes too tight.

She blinked and looked at him and blushed even more, “Sorry?”

“Oh you will be,” He hauled her into his lap and kissed her, wrapping her up in his arms so she had no escape, not that she was really trying. He was tongue deep into her mouth and working on making her as crazy as he was when his mother started talking. Now there was bucket of ice water.

“Noah! Rachel!” The voice was like a whip, “Don’t make me get the garden hose!” Puck broke away from Rachel guiltily and was startled as Rachel began to giggle. He grinned and looked at his mother who seemed absolutely charmed by his girlfriend’s fit of giggles. “Rachel, can you stay for dinner?”

“Oh I’d love to,” Rachel smiled happily at the invitation. “But since it’s the first school day back my dads really wanted me to be home for dinner.” She looked at them, “I know you have a late shift tomorrow, would it be all right if Noah and Bekah came and had dinner with us? I’d love to have you too, you could come after work and I’ll keep a plate for you. A night off from cooking? Please?”

“Oh sweetheart that would be lovely but we don’t want to put you to any trouble,” Puck’s mom was really tempted he could tell. “And I’ll be in my scrubs still, you don’t want me around like that.”

“Mrs. Puckerman, my dads would love to hear how you’re doing; it’s no imposition. They’re always asking if I’d like to have my friends over,” Rachel looked down in embarrassment, “I just haven’t had that many that were willing to spend time with me. Just Noah, Artie and Lauren, and now Kurt and Blaine.” Puck looked at his mom and nodded hopefully, not wanting Rachel to suffer another rejection, even a good intentioned one. “Please Mrs. Puckerman, it’d mean a lot to me for you to spend some time with my family. I really love you guys and I want to spend more time with you.” Rachel blushed, “You’re the closest I’ve got to a mom.”

“As long as it’s all right with your dads we’d be happy to accept,” Mrs. Puckerman capitulated and Rachel threw herself out of Puck’s arms to hug his mother happily.

“Oh thank you so much Mrs. Puckerman, I’ll make sure that I make something kosher and it’ll have real meat and everything so Noah and you can keep up your strength,” Rachel was babbling happily. “Oh I’ve got to go and tell my dads and make sure I’ve got something good in the fridge.” She grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes and was about to run out the door when Puck called her name. “Yes Noah?”

He grinned and stood up, grabbing his keys, “I think a ride home might help right?” Puck looked at his mom, “I’ll only be about fifteen okay Ma?”

“You see her home safe,” His mother nodded and disappeared into the kitchen again.


	15. Swimsuits and Explanations

Puck would never have thought that Rachel could be so happy by his mom accepting a dinner invite. Not that he looked forward to almost no time alone with Rachel tomorrow, but she was so happy he figured he’d live, through a day of blue balls, especially given how awesome she’d been today. When he got home from dropping her off he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. She’d asked him to wait five minutes. So he’d loitered in her entryway making small talk with LeRoy until Rachel had come flying back down the stairs with a long gold rope chain her hand. “Until I can get you something suitably badass, I hope this will be all right.”

“It’s fine Rachel,” Noah couldn’t help smiling and bending down to kiss her lightly. “I told you, a goofy sweater like Kurt’s, even wear it to school. This is totally bad ass. My girl’s got a leash on me so she can rein in my stupid if I forget to do it myself.”

“It is long enough that I could make a choke collar,” She’d commented dryly kissing him lightly. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll pick ya up at seven,” He stroked her cheek. “That okay?”

“Perfect,” Rachel had beamed at him, “I’ll make you breakfast.” She poked his belly, “From the way you eat at lunch I’d swear you don’t bother with it.” Puck had done his best to not look guilty but she’d figured something was up.

8888

Rache had a more than sneaking suspicion that Puck didn't eat breakfast for reasons other than lack of appetite. The guilty look on his face when she'd commented on his bad breakfast habits had told her quite plainly that she was right. She snuck a look over at him and tilted her head, "Noah, does letting you get to third base and reciprocating before we've even dated make me a slut?" Curiosity compelled her to ask since if anyone at school learned about what they'd done in his bedroom the rumors of her easy morals would be all over McKinley before you could say Jacob Ben Israel.

"Fuck no," Puck looked at her. "There's nothin' slutty 'bout you baby," He added with a tug on her hair. 

"But from an outside perspective the argument could be made," Rachel persisted.

"Rache, it ain't like this happened outa the blue," Puck told her quietly. "You're my best friend, and I've always been attracted to you. Just needed to get my priorities straight before I could make any sorta move," His hand slid from her shoulder to the back of her neck, giving her an affectionate squeeze. "This has been comin' on for more'n a year angel." 

"We haven't been dating for very long," Rachel reminded him a little reluctantly. She'd absolutely loved how she'd felt with Noah in his bedroom. For the first time she'd felt sexy and powerful, and she'd made her boyfriend lose his mind. "I don't regret anything we did Noah, I just...want to know what people are going to say...will they think I'm a slut?"

"First of all," Puck parked in front of her house and turned to look at her, his expression more stern than she'd ever seen. "What happens between us is our business, nobody is gonna hear about it from me." He shook his head, "You aren't just any girl Rache, you're my girl. My girlfriend so I won't be spreading around just how talented your mouth is at something besides singing. Or that you sound just as awesome riding my tongue as you do onstage. That's private and between us."

"So you have no intention of bragging about how far you got with me today," Rachel knew she was thinking aloud, part of her was still amazed. She loved him beyond belief but she would never have thought Puck would be discreet about their activities. "Noah you'll have to give people some explanation for why you're with me."

"I'm with you because I love you and you're my girl," Puck sounded a little exasperated. "And if all we'd done today was kiss I wouldn't be talkin' 'bout that either." He grinned down at her, "Now if you wanna brag on me a little I won't mind that..."

"It might be counterproductive if you want my reputation intact," Rachel smiled slightly. "But I'll certainly hint at the level of your skill." She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry to be...insecure...I just...I've loved you for a while now...I just had to get past all of the mess that was my life before Nationals."

"Yeah, no drama now," Puck chuckled at her. "Gimme a kiss baby an' then I better get home. Ma'll be waitin' on me."

Rachel smiled and slid closer to him, pressing her body up against his so she could meet his lips with her own. A sweet hot sting seeped into her body just from the touch of his lips to hers, like a spark to tinder, she could feel heat blaze up in her belly as Puck began to return the kiss with interest, nibbling at her mouth. She felt more than heard his groan as her lips parted and allowed him to deepen the kiss, his tongue rubbing against her own erotically until she was gasping into his mouth, all her vaunted breath control useless. "Hmm...Noah," She sighed and reluctantly pulled away. "I'd better get going. We both still have homework."

"Yeah we do," Puck's voice was a low raw growl that seemed to caress her skin. "I'll walk you to your door," He said as he put the truck into park.

"Probably you shouldn't," Rachel told him with another sigh, "We'll end up making out against my front door." She pressed one last kiss to his cheek and unlocked her door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"You got it," Puck grinned at her and Rachel grabbed her back and hopped out of his truck. Turning once she had the front door open she waved and Puck beeped the horn once in acknowledgement before he drove away.

"Hey Star," LeRoy Berry greeted her from the living room. "How was the first day back?"

Rachel grinned and kissed her daddy on the cheek, "It was pretty good." She put her bag near the stairs and headed into the kitchen. "Daddy I do need to talk to you though," She called. "Before Dad gets home. I don't want to freak him out."

"All right," LeRoy entered the kitchen, his dark eyes narrowed as he watched her get out the makings for salad and lemon pepper chicken and tofu. "What about?"

"I want to go to the doctor and get a prescription for birth control," Rachel said quickly. "I..." She looked up at her daddy and sighed. "I didn't have any trouble telling Finn no. I wasn't even tempted to do anything more than kiss with him. But...today..."

"Rachel please tell me you did not have unprotected sex," LeRoy Berry asked in an appalled tone. "You're smarter than that."

"I didn't," She shook her head, "But I was extremely tempted even though Noah didn't press me at all." Rachel shrugged, "I just don't want to be unprepared."

"We'll discuss it more later," Her daddy said with a 'I'm going to seriously consider this' tone to his voice and Rachel knew she wouldn't get anymore out of him until he'd thought about her request.

"All right," She nodded her agreement, "I just wanted to put it out there."

"So noted," LeRoy half smiled. "So how did Noah do his first day back?"

Rachel couldn't help smiling at the prospect of talking about her boyfriend and happily filled the next half hour talking about the day and what they'd learned about Finn. "So he most likely won't be back at school before it ends, unless the school board agrees to it," She said quietly. "I know that Noah doesn't want Finn in jail really, but part of me does."

"It's a scary thing to be afraid someone you love is going to die," LeRoy said soberly. "If it's any consolation I doubt the school will allow Finn much contact with the two of you. Court dates are notoriously slow in being set so he might be back in school once the new year begins but he'll be kept under house arrest for the summer most likely. His release was conditional upon his staying away from you and Noah."

"Noah feels bad for Mrs. Hummel," Rachel told her father softly. "I do too in a way, but at the same time...I want Finn to get what he deserves."

"He will Star," LeRoy reassured her. "In the meantime, just concentrate on being with your boyfriend. One that actually treats you in a way that shows you matter to him."

Rachel grinned and knew her expression was more than a touch wicked, a Puck-like smirk pulling at her lips as she thought of how Noah had shown her how much he cared about her that afternoon. Controlling her lascivious expression with an effort she showed her daddy the ring Puck had given her and continued to cook dinner.

8888

He’d been absolutely right. Rachel had greeted him at the door with a huge thermos of hot tea and another of coffee. She’d brought what looked like a crate of breakfast burritos that she’d made from real eggs just for him. She was eating an apple and some sort of soy yogurt and drinking juice. “All right Noah, why don’t you eat breakfast?”

“Rachel, maybe you hadn’t noticed but…my mom she has to pay a mortgage and insurance and car notes and everything we need is sometimes more than what she makes,” Puck said uncomfortably. “It ain’t something I talk about. But I figured out my in seventh grade that my mom was eatin’ expired canned fruit cocktail and givin’ me an’ Bekah kosher chicken for dinner. It was all right when we were at school, lunches are free. So I just figured I’d stop eatin’ breakfast and load up on stuff at lunch I could keep in my locker. I’d put apples and bread and fruit in there and eat it in the morning or on the way home. I’d keep some for Bekah so she’d have a snack.” He looked up from the road to Rachel’s stricken face and reached over to pat her knee. “It’s gotten better since I could work. I go out and buy more groceries, but I don’t want to explain to my mom why I’m suddenly eating breakfast at home again.”

“I see,” Rachel nodded, “I even understand,” She sighed. “It isn’t easy to ask for help is it?”

“No, not when people usually kick you when you’re down,” Puck agreed soberly.

“Will you let me help you Noah?” Rachel asked softly, “I won’t tell your mom, I can just make you breakfast along with my dads every day. They won’t mind.”

“It’ll make you feel better?” Puck asked as he pulled into the school parking lot.

“I’d like to…take care of you if you’d let me Noah,” Rachel looked at him hopefully, and he could tell she was just waiting for him to blow her off. “It’s such a little thing for me to do really. I can’t buy you more clothes or help you with bills, but I can feed you and Bekah snacks and breakfast.”

“I make sure Bekah eats,” Puck corrected her, “That’s part a why I stopped. It makes the groceries last longer.”

“What do you do in the summer?” Rachel asked as they walked across the empty parking lot.

“I work full time,” Puck shrugged, “Between cleanin’ pools and the garage I usually can keep us in groceries and have some left over for clothes.” He smiled slightly, “It helps if people think I don’t give a damn about wearing the same shirt every coupla days.”

“If I…” She blushed and ducked her head, mumbling something and Puck was forced to tip her chin up with his finger before he could understand her. "Most people in school think I'm a controlling...bitch and a diva." She began, "So if I started to behave in a way they expect...I'd buy you things, I'd decorate your locker and I'd schedule all your time." Puck watched as Rachel shook her head and sighed, "I mean, I could...act like I'm the controlling bitch they all think I am and in a pretense of making you over buy you a couple of shirts and a pair of jeans." She offered with a half smile, "Or I could just buy you a belated birthday gift and you could say that you finally caved and got some new stuff, if you needed anything."

"No, Rachel, that's okay," Puck took a deep breath knowing she meant well and how much she really wanted to be able to do things for him. Giving up one of her necklaces so he'd be able to wear her ring was nothing to her because it meant he'd wear something she'd given him. "I'm good for now. In the fall if you still wanna, I wouldn't say no to some help buying a decent suit so I can take you to a dance or two next year."

"I'd like that," Rachel nodded giving him a smile. "I just...you've lent me your letterman's jacket and that's what you wear in the winter. And you gave me your class ring and you could have bought a lot of clothes or food with what you paid for that. And all I've done is give you a blowjob and a few pictures and stupid necklace that's long enough to be a leash." She shook her head, "It doesn't seem like I'm doing all that much."

"There is somethin' you could do for me gorgeous," Puck took a deep breath, "A coupla somethin's actually." He traced the back of his finger over her cheekbone, "Fuck me you're just...beautiful." He kissed her, "I've got to go to court, dunno when yet, since Finn hit me. Could you come with? Help me stay calm?"

"Of course I will," Rachel nodded eagerly, "I'd be happy to." She rose on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, "What was the other something?"

"Teach me how to tie a tie," Puck admitted. "I got one but my mom's gonna be working and damned if I'm gonna ask Kurt or Blaine or Mr. Schue."

"I can do that too," Rachel grinned happily up at him, "Are you going to work out now? I was going to use the free weights they keep around here. My kung fu teacher says I need more strength in my punches."

"Shit you know kung fu?" Puck grinned, "When did you start with that?" 

"After we broke up sophomore year and I went out with Jesse and both my heart and eggs got broken in public," Rachel explained as they walked through the halls to their lockers. "Daddy was incensed and insisted that I should know how to defend myself against attackers beyond pepper spray." Puck grinned, LeRoy was pretty badass for a gay lawyer. Hiram was quieter but still very stubborn, Rachel got her never die attitude from him. Oddly enough he'd never heard much about what Hiram did for a living.

"Do you like it?" He asked absently as he watched her put her things into her locker. She was very precise, everything was neat and had a place unlike his locker which after Rachel had gotten through with him was somewhat more organized but still nothing to hers.

"It's more challenging than ballet, and it’s nice to meet people who don't know me from school," She said absently. "I know I'm a diva, I've been trying to be a nicer one, you know, more Aretha Franklin than Diana Ross, but... well, I'm not always very...successful."

Puck couldn't stand it, he hated when she talked down about herself, "Rache, stop that." He tugged her closer and bent down to kiss her, letting his lips tell her just how much he valued her, "I can't stand when you talk about yourself like that, like you aren't anything if you can't sing. Even if you couldn't, you'd still be a dancer and an actor and a straight A student. But you can sing, and even when you were making me crazy for totally different reasons than you do now, I couldn't say one bad thing about your voice." He put his hand on her throat gently, "What you've got in here is amazing." He moved his hand down to her sternum, "What's in here is what'll make you a star."

"Noah Puckerman," Rachel lifted his hand up to her lips and kissed his knuckles, "I adore you." She sighed, "But if we're going to get anything done this morning we'd better get going."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the weight room," Puck grinned. "I'll set you up with some free weights before I start my reps."

8888

Puck shook his head as he entered the choir room, Rachel had been hilarious in the gym, doing what he'd told her with the weights and then watching him as he worked out like he was something awesome. That was a huge ego stroke and combined with the amount of kissing and touching she'd allowed before she had to hit the showers had set up his good mood for the day. He'd actually been impressed by how well she handled herself. She hadn't been in a fight lately but he got the feeling that the hair pulling diva of sophomore year was a thing of the past. His Diva would kick serious ass if someone messed with her physically.

Rachel had gotten pulled away by Kurt right before they'd gotten to the choir room, so Puck just grabbed a chair and started messing with his guitar, an old song his mom used to sing coming into his head, noodling around as Rachel called it. "The legend lives on from the Chippewa on down of the big lake they call 'Gitche Gumee.' The lake, it is said, never gives up her dead when the skies of November turn gloomy."

Rachel's voice joined his as she entered the room, "With a load of iron ore twenty-six thousand tons more than the Edmund Fitzgerald weighed empty, that good ship and true was a bone to be chewed when the gales of November came early." 

Puck played a few chords and glanced at Rachel, "Didn't know you knew this one." He smiled slightly. 

"It's a legend, of course I know it," She smiled back at him. "The ship was the pride of the American side, comin' back from some mill in Wisconsin," She sang the next lines sadly.

Slowly, not rushing the tempo they continued as the rest of the choir trooped in slowly, Mr. Schue joining them about halfway through the song. Puck heard Rachel's voice almost break as she sang the line about the waves turning minutes to hours and looked at her in concern. "Sorry," She shook her head and buried her face in his shoulder crying.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Puck rubbed her back, "I know it ain't your normal range but it sounds good."

"That's not it Noah, though I thank you for your emotional support of my abilities as always," She mumbled and he tugged her hair to make her look at him. Kurt had taken a seat next to him and was looking at Rachel in concern. "No, I just...I realized I knew exactly how that felt, when minutes turn to hours. And it just...all over again." She shook her head.

"Geez drama much Rache?" Santana drawled, her voice more teasing than nasty, and Puck knew she didn't see it as a slam, Santana didn't like to do feelings, like him she tried to distance herself.

"Shut it Lopez," He tossed the command over his shoulder half-heartedly, "Kurt an' me know just what she means."

"What does she mean?" Mike asked quietly, Artie was beside him and said nothing, from the look on his face he knew exactly what the line meant. Schuester looked as if he was ready to wring someone's neck and Puck found himself wondering exactly what made this guy so great again.

"When you're waiting and you haven’t heard anything and time just drags by and the worse you worry the slower it gets," Kurt said with some finality. "If Rachel hadn't called the paramedics when she did, Puck could have died. It was a forty-minute drive to the hospital and that was at top speed. If they'd had to do the drive in the winter? In the rain? Puck might have died in the ambulance with Rachel and his mom both helpless to do anything about it." Kurt looked at Santana, "I know how it feels because when my dad had a heart attack I felt the same way waiting for him to wake up." He shook his head.

"Hell I remember when my dad left," Puck offered slowly talking to give Rachel time to calm down and breathe and also to distract Schuester. "He didn't wait until my mom got home from work, or take off when we were all asleep at home or anything like that. Bekah was a baby, geez I was a kid, and he just picked up a suitcase and walked out the door, told me I was the man of the house now. That was at three twenty eight in the afternoon. My mom didn't get home until midnight. I was...well I nearly lost my shit."

"It’s good that you can all have sympathy for each other," Schuester nodded. "But I have assignments for all of you."

Puck nodded and wrapped his arm around Rachel a bit more snugly. "We don't got anymore competitions Schue, so what are we doin' assignments for?" He listened as Schuester began to explain the importance of continuing their practices and how it was never too early to prepare for next year.

8888

Rachel grinned as she slipped on her flip flops and headed out to her pool. She was going to blow Puck’s mind with her new bikini and best of all her dads were at work so they wouldn’t have to see her boyfriend groping her.

Puck had kindly offered to clean her dads pool with her on Saturdays since that was a day most of his regular clients used their yards and didn’t want a cleaning guy around. He’d winked at Rachel once LeRoy and Hiram left the room and told her that he wasn’t making as much money since he was off the market for anything but cleaning pools. But he was still working at Bert Hummel's garage so it more than made up for the lack of cougar money.

The shop wasn't open Saturday afternoons so Puck spent some time at home finishing up chores from the week and then came over to spend his time off with her. By July the water had finally heated up enough that they could use the pool for more than an impromptu cold shower and she was looking forward to showing off her bikini to her boyfriend. 

Puck knocked on the back gate and entered at the sound of Rachel's voice calling for him to come in. Saturday afternoons were his favorite day of the week. A little work on Rachel's pool and afterwards he always got to spend quality time with his girl. Not just a couple hours a few nights a week, but a whole afternoon and evening after Synagogue. And at her own behest, he grinned as he thought the word, girl was such a bad influence on his badassness, it was naked quality time. She might not be ready for sex yet but in the couple of months after Nationals they'd done almost everything except sex.

He would never have thought he'd be so damn happy not fucking a chick but... He shrugged to himself as he brought in his pool cleaning equipment. It was Rachel. And getting his hands and mouth on Rachel was better than fucking some random cougar. Plus his girl was determined that he be satisfied so she was always wanting to practice her no gag reflex on him. "Hey gorgeous," He was greeted with the sight of Rachel in a short little shirt type thing, bare legs and flip flops. "Damn," Puck shook his head over her legs, "Seriously heart stoppin' baby."

"Wait'll you see the rest of it," Rachel grinned at him as she moved forward to help with the equipment. It wasn't much but the lengthy skimmers and hoses were awkward to carry. "I'll show you after we get the pool cleaned." She couldn't help letting her eyes linger appreciatively on his bare chest. Summer was good to Puck, he was out in the sun so much that he tanned more, he worked hard and still went to the school to use the weight room, keeping in shape for football and he was just... mouthwatering. He brought clothes for Synagogue in his duffle bag but the rest of the time, like today, he lived in cargo shorts and battered sneakers.

"Shit, that won't take long, revved up as you get me angel," Puck grinned at her. "You know I love you in red." It was true, whether it was screaming fire engine red, dark like wine or hot lipstick red Rachel looked good in it. And her little cover up was a bright fiery color, like the Hot Wheels trans am he'd had as a kid.

Rachel sighed happily as they began working together. Puck had made it a rule that they wouldn't kiss on Saturdays until they'd gotten the work done. When she'd argued, until she was blue in the face thank you very much, he'd countered with a simple statement of fact. Once he started to kiss her on Saturday he had no intention of stopping until it was time for them to go to the Synagogue. If he kissed her before they cleaned the pool they'd never get it done. But the faster they cleaned the pool the sooner she would get her kiss. And she was seriously addicted to kissing him. Nothing could have prepared her for how it felt to have his lips on hers, to be wrapped in his arms, or feel his chest rising and falling, pressed to her body.

The other odd thing was how almost all of their arguments ended with one or the other of them making a simple statement that took all the wind out of the others sales. She could go on and on about something, making multiple points and then Puck would calmly point out a single fact and derail the entire thing. And the argument was over. To be fair she did the same thing to him. He'd once gone on for nearly an hour about the possibility of a zombie apocalypse and Rachel had listened until she'd finally had enough. Pointing out that they lived in Lima Ohio and zombies always started in big cities had neatly sideswiped his whole preparedness lecture. Agreeing that when they were in New York they'd come up with a plan had been enough to relax him. 

It was really sweet, Rachel thought as she used the skimmer to scoop up leaves and bugs while Puck got the heavier equipment and hose meant to clean the bottom and sides of the pool going. Half of Puck's obsessions with the world ending or fires or any sort of emergency were fueled by the idea that if he could prepare for it in some little way that he and his people would survive. She loved Esther to death but the woman had seriously scared her boy with all the Holocaust movies. Puck was determined that he, his family and Rachel and Rachel's family were going to live through whatever disaster appeared on the horizon.

"Baby you okay?" Puck's voice broke into her thoughts, he was looking at her with a tilted head, a bemused frown on his lips. "You ain't talkin' like you normally do."

"I'm just thinkin'," Rachel smiled happily. "Don't worry, Rachel babble is scheduled for later on today."

Puck grinned and shook his head, his girl had a seriously whacked out sense of humor. She didn't go for pranks like he did sometimes, but she would happily point out the ridiculous things she saw around her and created the most convincingly funny scenarios for shit. She'd told him it was part of her training to be an actress, people watching, so she took it very seriously but sometimes people were so stupid she couldn't help but think of why they were acting that way. Inevitably her inner Monty Python would emerge. That was something he could totally get behind, Rachel had shown him her Daddy's old movies and that shit was funny as hell. "Okay baby, long's you ain't mad at me or nothin'," He frowned slightly as he watched her hands manipulating the skimmer. She wasn't wearing his ring.

Puck continued to work and kept silent, his mind racing. Rachel hadn't said she wasn't mad at him. Maybe he'd pissed her off? But he hadn't done anything. Usually she was pretty adamant when she was annoyed with him, but she hadn't ever taken off his ring, she'd just told him why she was pissed. So this not wearing his ring and not talking shit was totally unkosher. What the fuck was goin' on? He could feel himself getting wound tighter and tighter, working himself up into a good mad and even as he realized he was doing it he couldn't seem to stop himself. He worked in silence and so did she and thanks to the energy being pissed off gave him they were done in record time. 

Rachel tilted her head curiously, Puck was frowning, his handsome face like a stormcloud as he wound the hoses up and tied them with the cord setting them all by the gate. He looked furious, but not the same anger she'd seen at the tree lot or when he'd confronted her about singing for Finn before Regionals. She'd never seen him like this, "Noah?" She asked as he came to take the skimmer, "What's wrong?"

"You tell me," Puck ground the words out from between clenched teeth. He took the skimmer and went to place it with the rest of his equipment before returning to stand in front of her with his arms folded.

"Nothing," Rachel shook her head and began to undo the ties on her cover up, shrugging out of the thin cloth and exposing her matching bright red bikini. His eyes were dark and angry, even as his jaw clenched, his pulse jumped in his throat at the sight of her. "I don't understand why you're angry all of the sudden," She looked up at him and felt very small and worried, not that Noah would hurt her, but that she'd upset him and didn't even know how or why. "Noah what did I do? I thought you'd like the bikini."

"Like the..." Puck took a deep breath, she really had no idea of what had set him off. He had to work on controlling his stupid shit around her. But at the same time...how could she wear something like that for him and take off his ring? "You look hot. Amazing. Gorgeous. Completely and totally fuckable and I wanna so bad it's painful. But the bikini isn't the point." He took her left hand and held it up, "You wear something that hot for me, knowin' I'll totally lose my shit, but you can't be bothered to wear my ring? Thought you were pissed at me. Started to think maybe you were dumpin' me but you wouldn't do it like this, couldn't figure out what the fuck was goin' on an' all I knew Rache was that you weren't wearin' my promise to you." He heaved in another breath staring down at her beautiful, confused face, "Got pretty good and pissed tryin' to figure out what was goin' on. An' you weren't talkin' like you normally do. No Rachel babble, no ring...you know I'm fuckin' stupid about this shit."

"Are you done?" Rachel's voice was quiet and painfully controlled and Puck took a deep breath and nodded. "All right. I accept that you were confused by my unnatural silence. And I understand that you see your ring on my hand as a reassurance that all is right in our relationship. I even understand why you became angry when I wasn't wearing it because you were confused and you don't like being confused so you get angry." She put her hands on her hips which did incredible things to her waist and breasts and had half of his blood rushing south. "But what I don't understand Noah, is when you saw I wasn't wearing the ring why you didn't just ask me about it?"

"'Cause what if I didn't wanna hear the answer," Puck told her painfully. "What if I was wrong and you were dumping me, again," He added darkly. Sophomore year was still a raw spot with him.

"So your answer is to get angry," Rachel rolled her eyes and Puck immediately felt five times the stupid that he had when the whole thing had begun. "Noah, I love you. I love wearing your ring. If I ever take it off it is for a good reason. And if you ever break up with me you're not getting it back. If I break up with you, which is inconceivable by the way, you'll have to ask for it back because I won't give it to you unless you do." She shook her head at him, "Today I'm not wearing your ring because we were going to go swimming and I didn't want the yarn to get wet. Tomorrow Daddy is taking me to the jewelers so I can get a normal ring-sizer and I won't have to use the yarn. Then I can wear it on my finger or around my neck on a chain. I didn't take it off because I was mad at you Noah."

"Shit," Puck muttered feeling like ten kinds of idiot. "Sorry?" He added hopefully.

"Oh Noah," Rachel sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What am I going to do with you baby? You're worse than I am about being dumped. And I'm pretty bad." She pressed a kiss to his tanned chest and felt his breath catch at the feel of her lips. "I promise, when I'm mad at you the last thing I'll ever do is take off your ring. When I'm mad at you you'll know it. I'm not exactly subtle when I've got a full head of steam going am I?" She reminded him wryly.

"You can be sneaky though Rache," Puck told her seriously wrapping her up in his arms and moving over to the deck chair to sit with her. "An' you know how stupid I am about feelings and shit. Hell I talk about emotional crap with you more'n anybody else, like ever, and I still feel like a moron."

"Knowing is half the battle," Rachel teased him and Puck groaned. It was just like his girl to pull the tagline from PSA's at the end of old cartoons so she could mess with him.

"Yeah, yeah," Puck sighed. "I'm sorry angel. I just... really still can't believe you're with me sometimes. Feel like I'mma wake up an' go to school an' you'll be walkin' around hangin' on Finn's arm with that 'I adore him, he's my leading man,' look on your face." He shook his head, "Used ta make me feel sick, like he was turnin' you into some kinda Stepford wife or somethin'."

"That would be a nightmare of epic proportions," Rachel agreed somberly. "I know what'll make you feel better." She shifted slightly and felt his hands on her waist.

"Yeah?" Puck kissed her forehead and her cheeks and her nose before he got to her lips, ""What's that angel?"

"It might be rewarding bad behavior, but in the end you did ask what was wrong, so I'm going to think of this as positive reinforcement," Rachel told him with a gentle kiss. "But I would very much like for you to take me up to my bedroom, lock the door and strip me naked Noah Abram Puckerman."

"You sure?" Puck felt his dick go instantly hard as fuckin' concrete, why the hell was he asking if she was sure? Oh yeah, because this was Rachel and fuck if he was going to hurt her. "We could go to a movie or somethin'," He suggested half-heartedly.

"Honestly Noah," Rachel giggled at him, "I'm finally going to show you my famous vibrator and get you to use it on me and you want to go to a movie?"

"Did I say that?" Puck was on his feet in an instant. "Musta been some other moron in love with you, I wouldn't ever suggest somethin' that stupid Rache, uh uh." Her giggles drifted over the shimmering water of the pool as he carried her into the house.


	16. Let Me Be What You Need

Rachel grinned as Noah locked the door behind him and moved to her vanity. Picking up his ring she made sure he could see that she was sliding it onto her finger, "Better?"

"Fuck yeah," Puck nodded and moved towards her. "I say how fuckin' beautiful you look? 'Cause damn me Rache, you're so hot. Dunno how I'm gonna control myself."

"You have no idea what it does to me when you just walk through my gate in nothing but your shorts Noah," Rachel declared as he came near enough for her to put her hands on his chest, sliding her palms up from his stomach to his pectorals. "I can feel my IQ dropping."

"Yeah?" Puck grinned, "Sound fair baby, since I'mma permanent village idiot around you anyway." He slid his hands over her shoulders and found the bikini ties, tugging the bows open. Stretchy red fabric fell away from her perfect breasts and he groaned. "Ohmigod," He sank to his knees and pressed a kiss to her stomach. "Get up on the bed baby, an' then I'll take off your bottoms, but if I don't get you horizontal... get my mouth on you..." He truly felt like he would lose his mind around Rachel. How she could contrive to turn him on so damn much was something he couldn't figure. She didn't have the greatest rack he'd ever seen, but her breasts were perfect in a way that he couldn't define. And something about... He hooked his fingers in the ties of her bikini bottoms as she lay on the bed and tugged, pulling them off her. Puck had seen plenty of pussy. He'd eaten a helluva lot of it. And he'd fucked more. But there was something about getting Rachel Barbra Berry naked that make his brain legit fall out of his skull every single god damn time. "Baby, maybe I oughta keep my shorts on," He suggested.

"Uh uh," Rachel shook her head, her fingers hooking into the waistband of his shorts, "If you keep clothes on so do I. You know the rules Noah." Those slender fingers of hers were fuckin' nimble, sliding the zipper down carefully and flipping the metal button out of its hole. "God Noah," She moaned as his cock practically leapt into her hand and felt her pulse throb in response. "Why is it, holding you like this...gets me so... ready?" She pushed herself up so she could use her other hand to push his shorts down.

Puck grinned and toed off his sneakers, kicking the shorts off and let her hand tug him gently by the cock so he was on the bed next to her. "Dunno baby, but I'm fuckin' grateful for it every damn time," He brought his mouth down on hers and kissed her, like a storm pouring through him, everything he'd felt that afternoon in his kiss until she was moaning into his mouth, sandwiched between he and the bed. 

Rachel couldn't do anything but moan, Noah pressed her to the bed, his chest rubbing over her breasts, his hips meeting hers, and his cock rampant against her stomach and pussy, hot hard pressure rubbing her clit. He wasn't even moving his hands over her body yet and she wanted him so badly. "Noah," She squirmed under him and parted her legs slightly, both of them groaning when his cock pressed harder against her pussy, "Please Noah."

"What do you want angel?" Puck smiled against her lips and Rachel groaned. Every now and then Puck would play the 'what do you want' game with her. He'd make her tell him every single thing she wanted him to do to her until she was begging him to make her come. Of course she'd try to do the same thing to him but Puck was a master at controlling himself in spite of how insane he said she made him feel.

"Please Noah, I want you to do what you want with me," Rachel decided to try something new. "I trust you baby. So I want today to be up to you. What we do, how you make me come, how I make you come. I want it in your control." She stared up at him and was amazed to see him dumbfounded.

"You serious baby?" Puck blinked down at her in shock. He was fucking brilliant at figuring out what chicks needed, following instructions and getting them off. Nobody ever just gave him carte blanche with their body. Especially not a virgin.

"Completely," Rachel nodded, her hand stroking over his crew-cut. He was debating growing out his mohawk again and she refused to contribute to the discussion since he'd never once told her how to dress or cut her hair. She liked him with and without it and it had to be about what he wanted. "What do you want to do with me baby? I'm yours after all."

"Wanna fuck you Rache," Puck told her bluntly and was doubly surprised when there wasn't even a flicker of fear in her eyes. She really did trust him. That was fuckin' humbling. "But you know I won't, not 'til you're ready."

"That's why you can do anything you want with me," Rachel told him simply. "And from the way you're reacting...I guess nobody has ever asked you to decide." She kissed him gently, "We're going to do what you want today Noah. You're going to decide, every step of the way, where you want my hands, my mouth. What you want to do with my body." She pressed a kiss to his jaw, "I'm all for you. Every part of me. If you want to try anal I'd even be up for that."

Puck wrinkled his nose and shook his head, "Never understood the appeal of fuckin' a girl in the ass, a guy yeah, 'cause you know where else is a guy gonna go. But a chick?" He slid his hand down to the tiny strip of curls on her pussy and slipped his fingers between her lips, "If a guy's straight, how could he turn down a sweet tight little cunt? Soft, hot, wet pussy? Ain't anything better to sink your cock into." He looked at Rachel and was surprised she didn't even look pissed at him using the c word. It wasn't something he threw out often, his ma taught him better, but he wasn't trying to be...you know derogatory. "Rachel I wanna spread you out an' tease you," He confessed with a half-smile. "Wanna play with you an' make you scream an' beg an' then make you come so hard for me baby."

"Hmm...if you really want to tease me you should get the vibrator out," Rachel told him softly. There was something about that half smile, it was so shy, as if he hadn't ever really told a girl what he wanted in bed. "You can use the power switch to turn it off, it won't vibrate and make me come," She blushed, "I need movement to orgasm, just being filled and nothing moving inside me...I get so frustrated."

"All right," Puck nodded, "You get your toy out for me," He commanded mildly and watched as she reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out a luridly pink vibrator. It wasn't huge, wasn't even the size of his cock, but it was more than he'd thought Rachel would be able to take. "Damn angel, you fuck yourself with this?"

"Hmm..." Rachel nodded and handed it to him. "When I set it on vibrate or just fuck myself with it without power I come so good," She lay back slightly so she could look up at him. "Not nearly as good as I come with you baby, but not bad for only having my own hands." She took his free hand and rubbed her lips over the knuckles, scarred from fights over the years, "Your hands...I've never felt anything like your hands on me."

"Love touchin' you," Puck admitted as he took his fingers away from her pussy, "You ready for your toy? Don' wanna hurt you if you ain't wet enough." He frowned slightly as he took in how they were arranged on the bed. It was comfortable for now but if he was really gonna tease Rachel for at least an hour he'd have to rearrange them some. Setting the toy aside for a moment he began to move some of her decorative pillows, piling them behind her so Rachel's upper body was propped up a bit. "Want you to see what I'm gonna do to you Rache," He explained with another half-smile. "Wanna watch you doin' what I tell ya to."

Rachel shivered as his hands settled her gently on the pillows, not quite sitting up but not lying flat either, then his palms slid up her inner thighs, parting them so cool air touched her pussy. "You know I'll do what you say," She promised as she shuddered in anticipation. "I'm definitely wet enough for the dildo if you want to put it in me. Or I'll do it if you're worried about hurting me."

Puck couldn't help smiling again and took his place on the bed next to her. He was going to be moving around a lot, but he wanted to start out kissing and playing with Rachel's gorgeous breasts. "Lemme try an' if it hurts you can show me how you do it," He suggested picking up the vibrator and making sure the power was off. She'd picked a pretty good one, it even was shaped like a dick, albeit an uncircumcised one, mushroom head, veins and everything. "By the way, what's this thing here?" He showed her the bulb shaped protrusion above the power switch.

"Oh," Rachel blushed and Puck grinned, this was gonna be good, "That's, um... well apparently you fill it with water and you squeeze it if you want the vibrator to ejaculate inside you." 

"So you can feel what it’s like to have a guy cum inside you?" Puck wanted to make sure he understood this one. "You ever used that?"

"No," Rachel shook her head, "Do you want to use it on me?" Puck wondered how she managed to ask these questions without judgment or worry or anything besides affection and curiosity in her tone.

"Can't be too much water, so it won't make a mess...but I think that'll wait for another day," Puck shook his head with a smile and began to rub the head over Rachel's pussy lips. "I say lately how cool it is that you have a sex toy angel?" He began to kiss her lightly, gentle brushes of his lips over hers, sweet and soft the way he knew she loved and simultaneously drove her crazy. Looking down he could see her breasts swell further, her nipples budding up and poking out for his mouth and tongue.

Rachel moaned and shuddered as Puck carefully pressed the head of the dildo into her, "I...Oh Noah, you'll... I'll come if you don't go slow," She warned him. "You get me so...hot. If you push it straight in I'll come I know I will baby."

"I'll go slow," Puck suited action to word, pausing slightly and easing the dildo forward again. It took several more times and his free hand on Rachel's hip to keep her from bucking up to the dildo in instinctive need but he finally had the toy stuffed tight into her pussy. "How's that feel baby? You feel nice an' full?" He drank in her moan of assent and moved his head down to her breasts. "Gonna tease you more now angel. You tell me if you're getting close...an' you try an' keep those hips a your still. Don' want you fuckin' yourself on your toy an' comin' before I get to make you."

"Yes Noah," Rachel shivered as his lips began to tease her nipples, drifting caresses that offered pleasure but no satisfaction. "I'm feeling very full...and tight. It makes me want your body pressing down on me. Love how you feel over me."

"Hmm..." Puck sucked on one nipple as a reward for that information. "When I make you come I'll try to do it that way baby. Bein' so good to me, lettin' me play with you, gonna make you come nice an' hard. I promise."

"Ohhh...oh god Noah," Rachel couldn't help the cry that fell from her lips as he pinned her to the bed with his hips, and began to suck and tease her breasts. His hips pressed hers down, held the dildo inside her, but kept her from moving her lower body at all.

Puck was loving this, he could feel how wet Rachel was, knew she wanted to come desperately and she was still letting him play with her. He'd never had the luxury of hours with a girl to just tease and play and make love to her so she knew how important she was. To be fair he hadn't ever wanted more than a quick fuck with any chick. That habit, of getting the two of them off quickly, had rolled over into his relationship with Rachel and until she asked him what he wanted, he hadn't even realized that what he really, really did need, was to take his time. He needed to take care of her, to worship her body, show her that she wasn't a chick to him, she was Rachel and she was his and he was going to make sure everything they did together felt good to her.

He licked and sucked at her nipples and then gleefully, damn now he was making mental puns about glee club, held her breasts in his hands and kissed her neck and shoulders and collarbone until she was practically begging him to suck on her tits again. "So beautiful Rachel," He muttered against her skin, rubbing his lips over a pert nipple and feeling it tighten further at the stimulus.

"Noah, please baby," Rachel hardly knew what she was saying. Her body was awash with sensation, the feel of Noah above her, his body on hers, his lips and hands teasing and pleasuring her. "I...please, can't I touch you?"

"Hmm..." Puck looked at her thoughtfully. "Baby you know I ain't nice right?"

"Not really at my mental best for a philosophical discussion Noah," Rachel groaned. "But yes I know that. You're a good man. But good isn't always nice."

"Wanna fuck your mouth baby," Puck told her flatly. "Wanna put you on your knees, fist my hand in your hair and fuck you mouth until I come down your throat. Used ta fantasize about that when you were talkin' in class. Makin' you swallow my cum. An' that was before I knew about the no gag reflex thing." He waited for her to be annoyed or disgusted. He was completely unprepared for her eyes to light up with pleasure.

"Then do it please," Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his hair. "I've been wondering if you wanted to sometimes but you were worried about scaring me."

"A little," Puck admitted. "That ain't somethin' I got a lot of. Girls, women wanted me around to get them off. Sucking me off wasn't high on their priority list." He began to suck on her tits again in between his words, "Sides, that mouth, a yours, gets, me off, so, fuckin', good, didn't seem, kosher, to ask, for more."

"I want you to ask, to tell me what you want," Rachel gasped the words out. "If I don't want to I can always say no, just like you can say no to me." She shuddered and felt her hips twitch her body tightening, "Noah, the dildo is moving...I'll come if you don't stop soon or keep it in place."

"All right," Puck pressed one last kiss to her nipple before he slid down her body. "I want you to play with your tits Rache," He told her solemnly. "I'm gonna keep your hips from moving while I lick and suck and play with your pretty pussy an' your clit," Puck looked at her pussy spread out for him, the knob of the vibrator moving slightly as her internal muscles flexed, "You tell me if you get close baby. If you come before our hour is up I'mma spank your ass." He grinned as he felt Rachel's hips twitch minutely under his hand, "Don't tell me my good girl Rachel Barbra Berry is a closet spanking fetishist?" He teased pressing a kiss down on her engorged clit, it made him hotter and harder than anything to see Rachel's clit all heated with blood and pushing up like it wanted his mouth surrounding it. "You want me to spank you a little bit today?"

"This is about what you want Noah, not me," Rachel moaned as his tongue circled her clit wickedly. "I told you to do what you wanted with me."

"But do you like that?" Puck wanted to know, "Tell me the truth angel, I ain't gonna give you a hard time. Hell, just told you I wanted to fuck your face an' you pretty much embraced it." He slid his hands underneath her so he could squeeze her perfect ass and keep her from moving. She moaned as his hands squeezed her ass cheeks and he grinned, his lips surrounding her clit and sucking gently.

"Never been spanked before, don't know if I'll like it...but I read about it..." Rachel's breath control was fading as her body wound tighter with pleasure.

Puck wondered if he was a sick twisted fuck, he was so hard and ready right now but he didn't want to stop and get off in Rachel's mouth. He wanted to keep teasing her, teasing them both, until they were desperate and ready and it only took a couple of strokes to bring him off. "What did you read Rachel?" He began to nibble and lick her pussy lips, she always tasted like fruit, cherries or apples, like fruit juice and he could eat her pussy for hours if she'd let him.

"That a caress...and then a spank and a caress again...blurs the lines between pleasure and pain," She blurted the words out between moans as he teased her.

"Hmm...I think I wanna try that on you Rachel," Puck told her. "Like the idea of you sucking on my cock while your pussy is stuffed with a dildo an' I swat that gorgeous ass of yours."

"Yes please," Rachel moaned. "Whatever you want Noah, please. I want..." She shuddered and opened her eyes meeting his gaze, "I want your cock in my mouth. I want you shooting down my throat. I want to suck you off while you spank me and then go back to teasing me. And when you're done teasing me I want you to fuck my face and pour your cum down my throat. I want you to use me Noah. I'm yours. Please treat me like I'm yours."

"Oh, you don't gotta worry about that," Puck gave her clit one hard little suck and was rewarded with a shudder from Rachel. It wasn't quite an orgasm but it was a good damn tease for one. He sat up and dragged her into his lap, kissing her on the mouth with hot hard lips that demanded a response. "You are my girl," He told her roughly, his hand fisting in her hair. "You're gonna be my woman after we fuck Rache. Because I'mma make love to you but we are gonna fuck too. Gonna give you a good ride." He spread her out stomach down on the bed, loving for a moment that she was so tiny he could actually manhandle her and she loved he could do it because he was a BAMF with guns. Without any prompting Rachel drew herself forward so her face was in his lap, her mouth latched onto his cock and he groaned as she sucked him right down. "God damn baby," He groaned, "You are so fuckin' good at that." He reached over and rearranged her hips so he could reach her ass easily and made sure the dildo wasn't going to slip out of her pussy.

Her tongue swirled around the base of his cock and Puck groaned, "Ain't no way I'mma be able to spank you while you're doin' that baby," He admitted. "I'm about to shoot right now." He was, he was so fucking close just from the idea of Rachel giving him her body as a toy, the idea that she was letting him do whatever he wanted, trying things out with her, things he never got to do, got him so fucking hot. He felt her little hand cup his balls and she groaned slightly, her throat vibrating against his cock. "Fuck Rachel, I'm gonna," Her other hand patted his thigh reassuringly and Puck lost it, it felt like his balls were emptying themselves down her throat, "Fuck! Rachel, fuck!" He shouted as she continued to suck and milk his cock finally releasing him when he had nothing left for her to swallow. 

She continued to lick and suck on him and Puck groaned as his cock began to refill with blood, "God baby, stop please," He wondered when he'd lost control and figured it had been the minute Rachel had set her lips on his dick. He had a serious weakness for Rachel's mouth and her outstanding blowjobs. When she pulled back and knelt up, squirming a little around the dildo Puck looked at her, "Your mouth should be illegal Rache, seriously." He shook his head, "Now come and lie down so your ass is in my lap...gonna give you your spanking now."

"Hmm..." Rachel shivered and crawled on all fours to position herself over him, "Like this?"

Puck looked at her, her thighs slightly spread so he could see the dildo peeking out from her slit. Her breasts were pressed to the side of his leg and her pussy was right over his cock, though sadly not at an angle he could work with at the moment. "Yeah," He let one hand slide over her ass, squeezing and kneading the firm cheeks. "You have one outstanding ass baby," He told her. "So fucking pretty, and this," He tapped the end of the dildo, moving it minutely and making her moan. "So sexy," He traced the line of her spine down to her waist with his other hand and decided it'd be more fun to play with her tits. "Prop yourself up on your elbows Rachel so I can put a hand on your tits. Wanna tug and tease you while I spank you." She'd shivered and nodded and pushed herself up and moaned when his fingers began to pull on her nipples. "Now I'm gonna go slow and if it hurts, or you really don't like it, I want you to tell me. Ain't gonna do anything you don't like Rachel, don't care if you think it’s what I want."

"All right Noah," Rachel moaned, "Just please, baby do something." She begged, her ass squirming in his lap.

Puck grinned and gave her ass one last caress before he brought his hand down in a light smack. Her skin didn't redden but she gasped and he felt her stiffen slightly. No protest was forthcoming though so he squeezed and stroked her ass again and gave her another, just a little harder. That got a moan, a hot breathy little moan and Puck felt his cock twitch. His little diva, the queen of glee club and future Broadway star liked having her ass smacked. He smoothed his palm over her ass and gave her a little squeeze before smacking his palm down harder, giving her a little red mark. That got him a gasp and a moan and he felt her thighs rub together. "Don't you move those legs a yours Rachel," He cautioned her. "I can see 'em twitchin', you wanna hump my thigh an' get yourself off an' that ain't happenin' baby. I’m the one who makes you come today. Remember?" He smacked her ass again, twin red marks on her pale olive skin. 

"I...ohhh, I remember Noah," Rachel's voice was low and throaty with need. "Please, I need it. More please?"

"I'll give you a couple more," Puck agreed roughly. "See how you like 'em without the pettin' first." He gave her two sharp smacks and felt her shudder, her moan going straight to his dick. "How'd you like that Rache? Feel good or do you want the petting more?"

"I like it," Rachel moaned the words. "Please Noah, pet me a little and then a nice hot smack on my ass..." 

She was squirming in spite of herself and Puck could feel how wet she was over his thighs, "I can feel you Rachel," He told her as he stroked and squeezed her sensitive skin, petting her ass until she was panting. "You're dripping. I'm gonna hafta suck an' lick alla your juice up after this. You taste so good baby," He smacked her ass hard alternating strokes so she got two on each cheek, and her moans turned to outright cries of need.

"Stop, Noah, oh stop or I'll come baby, please... please," Rachel shuddered, "I'm so close, don't let me move baby, don't...I don't wanna spoil it." She sobbed the words out, her body shuddering and squirming against him in her need for release. 

Puck put a heavy hand on her ass and held her in place, stopped tugging on her breasts, "So sexy Rachel," He muttered as he waited for her to calm down and back away from the edge. "Thank you baby, for tellin' me, for lettin' me still have my fun," She stilled and slowly relaxed against him and Puck carefully pushed her thighs closed to hold the dildo in and lifted her off his lap. "You like that baby?" He pressed a kiss to her neck, tasting the salt of her skin.

"Ooooh yes," Rachel moaned, "Maybe not every day, but days like this...where you tease me? It’s very Dominant/Submissive... it feels so... erotic to have you spanking me and know you wouldn't ever hurt me."

Puck grinned and gently pressed her back onto the bed, positioning her so she was half propped up again. "Maybe at school I'll just give you a little squeeze and a little smack so that I know you're creamin' your panties for me," He teased as he lay between her thighs again. "That gonna get your feminist panties in a twist baby?"

"I'll be too busy getting wet to get annoyed," Rachel confessed in the breathy tone that meant in spite of all their efforts she was close to orgasm.

"You get me so hot baby," Puck groaned and began to carefully eat her pussy, avoiding her clit. She was so hot now the slightest touch to her clit would set her off. Licking and sucking on her nether lips was a great tease because it ratcheted her desire higher but did nothing to satisfy her need. It was the same as licking up into her slit, she loved how it felt but it wouldn't make her come. Puck nearly moaned at the taste of her, hot and slick and so good on his tongue. "Has it been an hour baby?" He asked with a smile, "Got this urge to start fuckin' you with your toy. Suck on your clit and fuck you until you're screamin' your high notes."

"I don't know," Rachel shuddered, "Please Noah, please, please baby. Just make me come." She was practically writhing on the bed, her upper body flushed with need while he kept her hips pinned so she couldn't move them. 

"Dunno Rache, maybe I should start over," Puck teased looking over at her clock. He'd made it forty-five minutes teasing Rachel, that was pretty good considering it was his first try. Should have spent more time on her breasts, rubbed her neck and kissed her back. He'd completely neglected her shoulders and that pretty spine of hers. Next time, he promised himself.

"Oh god, Noah," She moaned his name as if it were a plea for mercy.

"You ready baby?" Puck grinned as he put his hand on the base of the vibrator. "How hard do you like to be fucked with your dildo Rache? Hard? Or do you like slow and smooth?" He began to pull the dildo out of her slightly.

"I just need," Rachel shuddered and cried out his name, almost inarticulate with need. "Please Noah, fuck me with it, just fuck me like you would if it was you baby. Please. I want your cock inside me so badly right now," She shuddered as sensations began to build again, her skin barely containing them.

Puck groaned and began to slowly pump the dildo in and out of her slick hot pussy. She was so moist she made wet noises around the rubber, "Gonna scream for me Rachel? Need to hear you screamin' my name angel," He demanded and bent his mouth down to suckle hard on her clit. 

The effect was instantaneous, Rachel's hips bucked up to his mouth and she screamed, her entire body convulsing with pleasure as she came under his lips. Puck groaned against her and damned if he didn't want her to go again. Flicking the power switch on the vibrator he felt it start up and continued to move it in and out of her body, pushing a little bit harder as he suckled on her clit, using his tongue and lips to surround the tender flesh in hot little pulses of pleasure.

Rachel had known she'd be in for an hour of excruciating pleasure, but she'd been certain she'd come once or twice, minimally, but still orgasm, through the sheer buildup of sensation. She'd underestimated Puck and his level of skill and just how well he knew women. He'd put every effort into learning her body in the months they'd been together and now she was paying the price. The first orgasm was sharp with sheer relief, an explosion that for a moment drained away her tension. And then he'd turned on the vibrator and kept going. "Noah, please, please baby," She shuddered and felt her body winding impossibly tighter. "Dear sweet...god, please," His tongue did something that drove all words from her mind, the vibrator moved deliberately, deep and full inside her and something snapped. Hot, wet, thickly pulsing pleasure seemed to rain down over her, like lava pouring over her skin as she bucked and ground her body onto Puck's face, all control gone as she strove for the last of her orgasm with everything she had in her.

Puck knew his smile was far too smug to be anything but a smirk but damn he loved making Rachel lose her words, "I love you Rachel," He gently pulled the vibrator out of her and turned it off, setting it on the nightstand. Climbing up to lay beside her, Puck gathered his girl gently into his arms and began to ease her down out of the storm. Shivering and clinging to him, Rachel was at her most vulnerable like this, more so than when she'd been crying even. When she cried her guard was up, she hated to be seen crying, hated the humiliation when it happened at school. This was something different, open and trusting and she needed his protection from the world now more than she did when she was in tears. "I love you baby," He whispered gently, "I've got you, never gonna let you go angel. I got you."

Rachel shivered and burrowed closer to him and kissed his neck and collarbone, "I love you Noah. I love you so much." She looked up at him, "When my legs actually work again I'm going to kneel in front of you Noah Abram Puckerman and you are going to fuck my face."

"Fuck yeah I am," Puck chuckled. "But we're gonna give that a little bit." He stroked a hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "How's your ass baby?"

"Feels warm," Rachel was grinning he could hear it in her voice. "I like it. Maybe not for everyday but it feels good."

"Good," Puck grinned and mentally began to plan a date for them after Synagogue. With an afternoon like this Rachel deserved to be treated really well tonight. He knew how hard it was for her to give up control. Trust wasn't easy for either of them really. But they were working on it and so far it was going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So I hope this chapter wasn’t too much for all of you. After thinking about it I really thought that Puck wouldn’t ever have been able to figure out what he actually likes. I mean he obviously loves sex but since he was all about getting laid and never had an actual relationship he wouldn’t have been able to explore his own sexuality much. 
> 
> I figured Rachel would be smart enough to figure out that Puck never really said what he wanted, it was all about what she’d let him do. So this is more about Puck experimenting when he felt safe, just as Rachel felt comfortable enough to make out with Lauren since Puck was there. I don’t think Puck’ll be totally into BDSM but playing around with Rachel and figuring out what he isn’t into is just as important as sex right now. I think these two trust each other on some levels but a relationship is work and it won’t all be smooth sailing.


	17. Questions and Assignments

Puck sent Rachel a grin and jerked his head towards Artie and Santana. Rachel blinked and tilted her head as if she was trying to figure it out and then just grinned. Mike came up to Puck and nudged him, "So what's the deal with you and Rachel?"

"She's my girl," Puck shrugged and took a sip of his soda. Rachel was having a going away party for Sam. Apparently his dad had gotten a job in Virginia or someplace like that and he was moving in another week. Money would still be tight but at least his dad would have a job and that was a good thing. Of course Rachel couldn't let one of her friends leave without at least giving him a goodbye party. Weird thing was Quinn hadn't bothered to even send a 'no thanks' text or voice mail. She'd dropped off the radar completely. Sam and Mercedes were acting really clingy with each other and Santana was hanging out with Artie. Summer always brought on the weirdness with Glee club, it just seemed a little weirder this year. "Whats the scoop with Artie and Satan?"

"Brittany doesn't want to be tied down to anyone right now," Mike was able to explain his frequent dance partner’s motives. "Santana and Artie started hanging out mostly because they knew what the other was going through. Dunno what's really up there." He aimed a look at Puck, "So you and Rachel... the whole summer so far?"

"Dude, what're you tryin' to say?" Puck sighed, " Just spit it out 'cause I don't have time for this shit. Gotta help Hiram and LeRoy with the grill in another minute."

"Actually that answers my question," Mike grinned. "I sorta worried about Rachel ever since Christmas last year. She was doin' okay but not great. And then Nationals happened, and Finn's been out of school since." 

"Yeah, we hafta go to court when school starts," Puck rolled his eyes, "Its kinda stupid how long it takes to get a trial goin' but apparently when its two people involved and not say, a dumb kid doin' somethin' blatantly illegal like tryin' to steal an ATM shit is twice as complicated. Add to that that Finn ain't precisely a minor the way I was an' its a lot more complicated."

"Kurt don't seem too upset with you," Mike noticed. "An' Rachel is pretty...pleased it looks like." He tilted his head at the tiny diva. "What is that huge ass ring on her hand? Did you get her some brass knuckles? 'Cause that girl is scary enough without the weaponry."

"Kurt gets that it ain't mine or Rachel's fault," Puck shrugged and began to move towards the grill to get it set up. Mike followed him, apparently he hadn't gotten his full quota of info yet, and Puck set about getting the charcoal ready and lighting it up. "Dude what do you want to know?"

"You ain't takin' advantage of our diva are you?" Mike asked quietly, "I don't think you would, you were pretty protective of her all last year. But it’s hard to tell with you Puck," He looked over at Rachel who was talking earnestly to Sam about something and beckoning for Lauren to join them. "You play things pretty close to the vest so I just...well I like her and Tina likes her and I felt like shit for all the crap everyone laid on her last year. I just don't want that to happen again."

"It ain't gonna," Puck told him flatly. "Firstly because my fuckin' probation is up and if anyone so much as drips a slushy on her I'mma kick their ass." He grinned as Rachel came over to him and snugged herself into his side as if she belonged there, which she did, fuck you all very much. "Second because she and Finn are done and I don't gotta tolerate his Fidiocy around Rachel anymore. An' I don't gotta try and be friends with him since he nearly killed my ass and put me in a coma for a week." He heard Rachel's breath catch as it always did when she thought of that week and kissed the top of her head, "Its okay baby, I'm fine, standin' right here," He reassured her without a second thought and continued on his little rant to Mike, "Third, she's my girl and where she goes I go. So I'm done with cougars and Cheeri-hos and random hookups. And if alla ya'll don' like it you can just go fu--"

Rachel's hand over his mouth cut him off, "Daddy's about to come out and you're trying to watch your language around him," She reminded him. "But I believe Noah's point was that if people don't like that he and I are each others number one priority they can go take a flying leap of a tall building. I don't believe Lima is harboring the next Kal-El."

"Hells yeah for the DC comics reference!" Artie rolled up to them and high fived Rachel, Santana pushing his chair with a wry smile on her face.

"I've been hanging out with this one so much I think I've picked up geek like a disease," The Latina Cheerio grinned, "Because even I got that one."

Rachel laughed as her dad began to bring out burgers, tofu burgers and hot dogs, all kosher, "Noah didn't realize he was dating the closeted queen of the geeks." She laughed, "I'm trying to ease him into my kingdom."

"Throw me in head first baby," Puck kissed the top of her head, "Anyplace you rule is gonna be awesome."

Rachel shook her head wryly as Sam and Mercedes came up, everyone now congregating by the picnic tables and chatting with Hiram and LeRoy. Blaine was earnestly debating football with Mike now, Brittany and Tina were talking with Kurt who had dragged Lauren over with him and all three were trying to convince Kurt of something. And unfortunately for her, Rachel was about to find out what it was, "Hey B," Lauren called with a smile. "C'mere."

"I have to start bringing out the food in a minute Lauren," Rachel kissed Puck's cheek before she slid out from under his arm and joined the other four. "But what can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to see somethin'," Lauren put a finger under Rachel's chin and smiled slightly. "Uh huh," She looked at Kurt, "You sure about this? Things could get broken."

"It's a valid test of the hypothesis," Kurt nodded and Rachel looked at the two of them curiously before regarding Brittany and Tina both of whom shrugged.

"Okay, here goes," Lauren tapped Rachel's chin gently, "Don't hit me B, okay?"

"Why would I--" Rachel's words were cut off as Lauren's mouth descended upon hers. The girl's lips were warm and gentle and sweet and it was a nice kiss but Rachel wasn't feeling at all comfortable and began to back up to get away. Lauren's lips followed hers until there was a loud, very angry, shout and Rachel was under Puck's arm again, the boy every inch the protective and irate boyfriend.

"What. The. Fuck." Puck glared at Lauren when the girl wrestler sighed and tilted her head towards the male diva. "Someone talk. Now. Before I break out the guns and start breakin' teeth."

Rachel patted his chest gently, "It's all right Noah, Lauren didn't hurt me." She took a deep breath and snuggled more securely into his side, "I think Kurt wanted to see what would happen. He and Lauren were arguing and she asked that I not hit her."

"I want an explanation," Puck's voice was icy and his hazel eyes were dark with anger, "Fuckin' now Hummel."

"Lauren and Brittany were of the opinion that should anyone attempt to...woo Rachel away from you that you would react just as you did," Tina spoke up since Kurt was opening and closing his mouth and no sound was emerging. "Kurt thought that you would be more laid back about it. He thought you'd holler at Lauren to knock it off, especially since she wasn't hanging onto Rachel or anything."

"And what'd you think?" Puck asked with a dark look at the other three.

"That experimenting with a volatile substance is a bad idea without appropriate safety protocols," Tina said dryly. "Basically I don't throw gasoline on a fire."

"You're the smartest of the bunch," Puck growled. "Hummel, lemme get this straight with you. She is my girl. You think I'm possessive of my shit? You ain't seen nothin'. I like my truck an' I like my jacket an' my jersey, but I fuckin' love Rachel."

"What the hell is that on your hand?" Kurt, typically, ignored the immediate threat to focus on something else, grabbing Rachel's left hand and looking at the large class ring on her ring finger.

"Damn Puckerman, you did it," Lauren raised her fist for a bump and Puck rolled his eyes and grudgingly returned the gesture. "So where you got hers? No way it'd fit on your fingers."

Puck pulled out the chain Rachel had given him, a manly flat open link gold chain that was, she'd said, in keeping with his BAMF personality and his guns. It was long enough that he could tuck her ring under his shirt if he was working. "Rache got me a chain so I could wear hers," He explained. "It don't fit on my pinky finger."

Rachel giggled, "That's because nothing about you is diminutive Noah." Her laugh was like a fallen angel and Lauren chuckled along with her. Puck felt blood start rushing to his not diminutive groin and groaned.

"Baby you gotta stop sayin' shit like that 'fore I lose my mind," He muttered into her ear. "Hummel do you an' me got an understandin'?"

"Of what," Hummel was still staring at the ring in horror, "You've proposed and you're going to keep my diva here away from the stage that is her rightful future?"

"What the fuck kind of guy do you think I am?" Puck roared angrily. All conversation around them ground to a halt. "Are you nuts? I love her, why the fuck would I do that to her?" He took a deep breath and looked around; only in the eyes of LeRoy and Hiram, and Lauren did he see faith. Rachel was looking up at him with a smile of contentment, secure in his promise to her. So six people out of everyone who was supposed to matter in his life. To be fair Santana probably would be on his side if she knew what was going on, Artie, Sam and Mike were just as clueless. Blaine had no idea what was happening. "Seriously ya'll really think I'm that kinda guy? That I'd fuckin' hold her down to keep her with me?" He shook his head, "Do I look like fuckin' Finn? Really?"

"What are you talkin' about?" Santana asked the pertinent question with a threat in her voice towards whomever had upset her boy so badly.

"Kurt accused Noah of proposing to me in an attempt to keep me in Lima because I am wearing Noah's class ring," Rachel said in her clear crisp voice. "Noah is protesting vehemently that he would never do such a horrible thing to me because he isn't Finn Hudson."

"So why are you wearing Puck's ring," Santana asked curiously, "An' why's he got yours around his neck?"

"Because I'm his girlfriend, and he's my boyfriend and I'm not going to wear his name around my neck like a brand," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Noah promised me something when he gave me this ring. It's important to me and no it’s not marriage. But I am not taking it off, ever, until he asks me to, so I don't want to hear another word about it." She looked at Kurt witheringly, "And I'm disappointed in you Kurt Hummel, that you would think I'd give up my dreams to stay here regardless of who proposed to me. I'm even more disappointed that you think Noah would do that to me. Noah, who has known me longer than any of you; Noah, who hasn't ever tried to change me."

"That's something else weird right there," Mike chuckled, "Puck was explaining to me about him and Rache and how he'd protect her, violently if need be, and Rachel was standing right there and didn't even lecture him about it. Only thing she did was remind him not to swear 'cause he wanted to watch his language in front of her parents." He looked at the rest of the group, "When has Rachel Berry ever condoned violence or allowed it to be even contemplated upon her behalf." He looked at Rachel, "What gives Berry? You been replaced by a pod person?"

"There is no puppet master in my head Michael," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Honestly, what kind of a person would I be if I said I love Noah the way he is and then immediately tried to change him?" She shook her head, "He's never asked me to change. Sure he kisses me to shut me up if I go on about something too long, but he never tells me to stop talking or that I'm boring. He didn't even do that when we dated sophomore year. Unlike Finn, Noah has never been ashamed or embarrassed to be seen with me. If he doesn't like my clothes he doesn't say anything, he just appreciates what he does like about them."

"Like the view a your awesome legs," Puck sighed as he looked down at Rachel's legs, gorgeous slender things he fantasized nightly about having wrapped around his waist. "Damn baby."

"Exactly," Rachel nodded. "Noah is a physical creature," When Lauren chuckled Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes that too, but he relates most things to the physical. If I'm upset he asks who he should go hit. If he's happy he kisses me. When he's upset he goes and hits a sandbag. It's not all that he is but physicality is an integral part of him. So when he's threatening to beat up the jocks who slushy me I know he's just being protective and I'll attempt to remind him that I hate it when he gets hurt."

"So he hasn't proposed," Kurt clarified.

"You are fixated on me proposing to Rachel," Puck tilted his head sideways to examine the boy as if that would help him comprehend Kurt better. "Dude what the fuck? Did we get transported to Kentucky? She's not even eighteen yet."

"Maybe I'm fixated on it because I knew that someone else was planning on proposing to her their senior year," Kurt said slowly, "A plan that has since been derailed, rather violently, by Rachel refusing to get back together with him."

"You really do think I'm dumb as a bag a rocks," Puck shook his head in exasperation. "I've known since I was what..." He looked at Rachel, "Were we five or six?"

"You were four years old, both of you," Hiram called cheerfully. "Rachel had just won her first baby pageant for dancing. She came to show off her crown and she said she'd share with you."

Puck laughed, "Shit yeah, my ma still has a picture of us with that crown half on each of our heads." He shook his head. "So I've known Rachel Berry was headed to Broadway since I was four because that was all she ever talked about." He looked down at his girlfriend and squeezed her affectionately. "You kept goin' on about Maria an' then it was... Belle I think," He shrugged and looked at Kurt. "Point is, I can't know and like Rachel without knowing she was always headed to New York."

"Then what are you going to do when you graduate," Kurt asked as if graduation was some sort of catastrophic event.

"Fuck this," Puck shook his head. "Would someone explain to this kid that I am not dumb as a box a rocks please?" He turned and began to tug Rachel towards the grill. "Me an' my girl here we're gonna get the rest of the food for all a ya."

8888

Rachel pushed Noah against the kitchen table and sat him in a chair, "Kurt has never truly seen your better qualities Noah, so don't let him bother you." She said sternly. "Our real friends know you and believe in you. Artie knows you. Lauren and Santana and I believe in you."

Her boyfriend, the BAMF whose reputation had successfully kept Karofsky and Azimio in line after Nationals, looked up at her miserably, "It isn’t that angel, well it isn’t all that," He sighed. "Didn't any of 'em notice at all? That I been studyin'? I've been workin' really hard baby an' its like they don't even see it. I didn't get in hardly any fights last year. You an' Artie an' Lauren, ya'll kept my ass in line. They're supposed to be our friends and they're all fuckin' surprised by the idea that graduation won't be the end of the line for us? Hell even if I don't get into college in New York that don't mean I'll let you go without me. Just means I get a job when I'm there an' I get residency and hit a community college or somethin'."

"I know baby," Rachel nudged his legs apart and stood closer to him, rubbing her hands over his scalp and soothing him. "I know you're going to come to New York with me. You're going to get into Columbia or some other NYU college, maybe get a football scholarship, or a musical scholarship. Or you'll work and go to school part time. We can get an apartment and save on student housing."

"You got no idea how good it feels to hear you say that," Puck told her. "I'mma talk to Coach Beiste this year too. Tryin' to plan for the future you know?"

"I know," Rachel pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you baby, I promise, we're going to New York, together, come hell or high water."

"Damn right," Puck nodded. "C'mon, lets get the food out there before someone comes lookin' for us."

"Too late," LeRoy Berry entered the kitchen and smiled as he leaned against the counter. "Noah, I don't want you to worry too much. I've got friends at NYU and Hiram has contacts with half of New York. Even if you don't end up with a scholarship, we're pretty sure we can get you started up there. If anyone deserves a clean slate in a new city it's you."

"I 'ppreciate that Mr. Berry," Puck nodded, his voice a little hoarse. "Just isn't...easy you know? Goin' against what everybody expects. 'Specially when they're s'posed to be your friends."

"If it’s any consolation, Artie laid into Kurt and Lauren seemed very upset by his behavior. Santana is still furiously swearing in Spanish and Brittany is the only one who can calm her down." LeRoy picked up a bowl of potato salad and shook his head, "The rest of the group is still trying to figure out what's going on. You two don't talk to them much do you?" He walked out the door.

Rachel looked down at Puck and smiled ruefully, "I guess we'd better get going with the food." 

"Yeah," Puck nodded, "Rache, I really do love you." He held the hand that bore his ring, "And if I have my way, the only way I'll ever take this off your finger is to put a different one on. But that don't mean we'd leave New York. You're Broadway and I'm never gonna get in the way of that. I just...I want you to know it isn't like I never thought about proposing. It's more... shit we aren't even eighteen you know? And when we're outa college and all, that's when proposals are supposed to happen. Rabbi says you gotta be a whole person to give yourself away. Can't propose when I'm not finished growing into myself."

"I understand completely," Rachel smiled at him, "And that is why I said yes to wearing this ring and your promise. And that is why I'm with you. Because I couldn't agree with you more," She gently tugged him out of the chair and moved to the counter and the rest of the food. "When we do get to that point... Promise me that you'll do it because you want to. Not because of what you said here. Growing up and being whole people means change."

"Baby, I can't imagine a day when I won't love you," Puck grinned. "Or a day when you don't make me crazy. But I promise." He grabbed the coleslaw and a tray of vegetables, "C'mon lets feed the ravening hordes."

"Brains, brains," Rachel giggled as she grabbed a bowl and pushed the door open.

8888

Puck took a deep breath and looked at Rachel, "So the court date's set," He said quietly. "Finn's gonna be back at school when we start." He was prepared for Rachel to be upset. He wasn't prepared for Rachel to start breathing rapidly and gasping for air. "Baby," He grabbed her and began rubbing her back, "Breathe, Rachel goddamnit don't do this to me, fuckin' breathe angel," he demanded pushing her diaphragm in and out until she started to calm down.

Finally she was clutching at his shirt and hiding her face so he wouldn't see her crying, an old habit she'd developed when it seemed everyone in the damn school was out to provoke her tears. "I'm sorry Noah, I didn't mean to scare you. I just...I thought of him hitting you... all that blood and..." She shuddered. "I'll be all right I just... damn it, I don't want him to make me afraid for the rest of my life."

"He won't," Puck promised recklessly. "But if the idea of him scares you this much...maybe your dads oughta have a word about him bein' in Glee. I sure as hell don't want him on the football team with me."

"That reminds me, how many boys have you shown my pictures to?" Rachel asked softly.

"Mike, Sam, Artie, an' I showed Lauren 'cause you know she thinks you're pretty hot." Puck told her promptly, "Plannin' once practice starts, talkin' to Coach, askin' if I can keep my phone locked up in her desk."

"Thank you," Rachel sighed slightly. "Its not that I don't trust you, but if any of the boys Finn is close to told him about the pictures...I doubt it would do anything to calm the situation."

"Yeah you're right about that," Puck agreed with a sigh. "But until everything is settled in court... there isn't much we can do about Finn being at school. Knowing Schue he'll be in the Glee club for sure."

Rachel shook her head, "Well I suppose I'll do my best to stay out of his way." She looked at her boyfriend. "Will Coach Beiste let him back on the team?"

"Dunno," Puck sighed, "She might since Sam's gone, he's the only quarterback we've got."

"That really stinks," Rachel shook her head. "I'll talk to my daddy and see if there's anything we can do but legally he probably would have done it already." She pressed a kiss to Puck's cheek, "How's your mom doing with this?"

"Oh she's pretty pissed. Glad your dad is helping her with the DA an' all," Puck groaned slightly and pulled Rachel up where he could kiss her properly. "Baby, this maybe shallow an' stupid but if I don't kiss you an' feel like I'm alive I might just go crazy."

Rachel's dark chocolate eyes warmed and she draped her arms around his neck, "Well I can't have you going crazy, who'll keep me from losin' my shit?" She teased before pressing her mouth to his, her lips were sweet and hot and Puck groaned into her mouth.

"Love you baby," He muttered as he kissed her neck. "Don' worry. I won't let Finn start anything with me."

"More worried about Glee," Rachel murmured softly. Her dads and Puck's mom had gone to Figgins and demanded that Mr. Schuester be replaced as director or at least that someone else be appointed co-director but none of the other teachers wanted the responsibility. Ms. Pillsberry would have done it but she and Coach Beiste were going to handle the school play and wouldn't have the extra time for Glee club. "But we'll deal with it." She kissed him again and moaned as his hands slid under her shirt to find her breasts and squeeze. "You won't stop kissing me when we're at school will you," She moaned the question. "I'm seriously addicted to your kisses Noah."

"Don't think I could if I tried," Puck admitted as he slid his hand under her bra. "Wish we didn't hafta stop this in a few... you get me so hard baby." He found her nipple and rubbed his thumb over it feeling every breathy sigh and moan she uttered go straight to his cock.

"Hmm... I could take care of you," Rachel slid her hand down to his jeans and deftly unbuttoned his fly, her hand finding his cock unerringly.

"Damn angel," Puck groaned, "Not until I take care a you. Ladies first Rache," He slipped his hand under her skirt and found her panties, soaked wet and groaned at the feel of her hot pussy under his hand. "C'mere baby, gonna make you come, wanna feel you," He kiss her, devouring her mouth as he slid his fingers inside her, felt and heard her cry out in pleasure and rubbed his thumb over her sensitive little clit. She was rocking against his fingers, shuddering and moaning into his mouth even as her hand kept stroking his cock.

"Noah," Rachel moaned when he tore his mouth from hers to suck on the skin at the base of her neck before kissing her again. "Baby please," Her hips twitched as his fingers worked in her and he felt her body clutching his fingers deep inside, that spasming of her muscles as he pressed deeper, and then the tremors rolling into waves into tsunamis through her body, bucking and jerking against his hand, her voice echoing in his head as he drank in Rachel's cries. Before he could take a breath or even smile at her a little smugly Puck was painfully conscious of how close Rachel had gotten him, her hand tugging and pulling at his dick with the other slid under his shirt and teased the nipple he used to have pierced. And it was all over for him, she'd driven him to the brink with the sheer eroticism of her orgasm and now she was going to drive him right over.

"Rache, fuck," Puck groaned into her mouth as her slender hand expertly worked his cock, "God baby you're good, fuck angel," He cursed in a broken groan as his orgasm broke over him like an avalanche, no warning, just a steep fall and he was gone, his seed jutting out over her hand. 

Groaning he grabbed for a tissue and cleaned her up, kissing her hard on the mouth before he licked his own fingers and groaned again at the taste of her. “Baby you oughta be x-rated,” He told her with a half grin. 

“You make me like this Noah,” Rachel smiled in dreamy satisfaction. “I certainly never behaved like that with anyone else.”

“Hmm…” Puck wrapped her up in his arms and cuddled her as she gently cleaned him up and fixed his clothes. “I gotta go get Bekah soon, an’ your dads’ll be home,” He sighed. “Shit I hate leavin’ you.”

“It’s entirely mutual baby,” Rachel sat up and kissed him tenderly. “Senior year in a week. It’s hard to believe somehow.”

Puck nodded his agreement as he reluctantly pushed himself off her bed, “I’m just trying to think of it as one step closer to getting outta this town.”

“Noah Daddy says NYU doesn’t have a football program,” Rachel murmured worriedly.

“But they got basketball,” Puck grinned at her. “Don’t worry baby, everything will be all right.”

“You realize you’re quoting the Beach Boys?” Rachel giggled at him and he smirked. He loved making her laugh.

“C’mon, walk me out an’ I’ll see you tomorrow, ‘kay?” Puck kissed her and scooped her up in a hug. 

“Very well,” She sighed in resignation of his going.

8888

Puck grinned and tilted his head towards the choir room. It was only their third day back, the first two being taken up with auditions and meetings. This would be the first real meeting of Glee since last year. The good news was that Principal Figgins had decided Finn could not join any extracurricular activity for two weeks, he wanted to be sure Finn wasn’t going to go ballistic apparently. The bad news was that it was only two weeks and then Finn would be back in Glee and on the football team.

He nearly laughed when Rachel took his hand and began pulling him into the choir room. “Didn’t know you missed this room so much,” He teased. “An’ what’s this?” He pointed at an eight inch square tin on top of her books.

“Cookies for Brad and the band,” Rachel smiled. “As a thank you for all their work.”

“Awesome,” Puck grinned and opened the door for her so she could put everything down. Lounging in his chair he watched as she approached the accompanist and handed him the tin, her cheerful voice chattering away about how glad she was he played for them and she knew he was underappreciated but she understood all the work he and the band members put in. 

“It’s just a little thank you for you guys since you’ll be putting up with us again this year,” She finished with a smile.

Brad and the guys swarmed the cookie tin and when the glee clubbers started to come in the pianist hid the tin quickly. Puck smothered a grin, he didn’t blame the man. Rachel’s sugar cookies were like crack.

Mr. Schuester entered the room and began his spiel about hard work and this was their year until Puck was thinking he’d rather be running laps than listen to another word. Rachel was leaning against him, her head resting lazily on his shoulder, half on his chair with him. Finally Schuester wrote something on the board, ‘Nine Inch Nails’, and turned to the club, “I have assignments for you.”

"Of course you do," Rachel muttered and Puck hid a smile in her hair while he helped her sit up and more fully into her own chair. "Useless as always," She added under her breath.

Puck stifled a laugh and looked at their teacher, "What's the assignment?" As if he couldn't guess from what was written on the board. How this would prepare them for competitions he couldn't figure, but then he'd never figured out Mr. Schue.

"Nine Inch Nails. I want you all to do something out of your comfort zones so I’m assigning you songs. You can work in pairs if you want but no duets," Mr. Schuester held up a hat and began to read out names as he drew them. Puck blinked as he realized exactly which song Rachel was supposed to sing and turned to look at her. No, she had absolutely no idea or her eyes would be narrowing when she looked at Schuester.

“Mr. Schue are you—“ He began to ask and was cut off abruptly.

“I’m not changing assignments and none of you are allowed to switch,” Schuester interrupted him flatly. “Sing what you’ve been assigned or don’t, but these assignments and how hard you work on them will affect how solos are distributed in the coming year.”

Puck heard Santana curse under her breath and mutter to Brittany, “Mr. Schue is growing balls at the totally wrong time.” At that point Puck just gave up trying to figure anything out and took Rachel’s hand. 

Rachel raised her other hand at that point and waited silently for Schuester to acknowledge her. When he nodded after five minutes of pointless talking just to prove he could, Rachel was irritated but to the point, “You said no duets. Will we be allowed backup singers to convey the proper sound? If I’m recalling correctly some of these songs are very layered in their lyrics, words overlapping. That’s difficult to do with only one voice unless you have a digital sampler.”

“You can use backups if you can get someone to sing with you,” The teacher sounded like he was already tired of hearing Rachel’s voice. “Or if you can arrange for digital vocals I’ll allow those too.”

There was an exclamation of relief from Kurt who’d been assigned Dead Souls. Puck grinned, Rachel had just earned herself one backup singer and from the look on Blaine’s face he wouldn’t mind helping out either.

8888

Puck had reluctantly picked up his sister from school since her baby sitter was having emergency oral surgery. Since Rachel had been with him she'd insisted they go back to her house and hang out to do homework. She'd feed them and send them home with leftovers for Esther so their mother didn't have to cook. Puck hadn’t expected to have fun over at Rachel’s house since his sister was there, but Rachel had made sure she had tons of snacks and pulled out Disney animated movies for Bekah to watch while they did their homework. He knew the exact minute she downloaded the song she was supposed to sing because her eyes got huge. “Oh my god!” She squeaked, his girl actually squeaked and she turned the volume down with a hasty look at Bekah. She must have gotten to the cursing in the chorus.

“Thought it’d be something like Seals and Croft?” He asked with a not unsympathetic grin.

“With Nine Inch Nails I was just hoping for something not pornographic,” Rachel shook her head. “Noah, I really… I’m not sure I can do this.”

“Yeah, I know how you feel, even though he gave me a pretty easy one considering all my shit,” Puck nodded, “But you can do ‘Closer’ gorgeous.” He stared at her over the geography book. “I know you can. Ask me how.”

“How?” Rachel’s voice was worried but her eyes were fixed on his.

“Because of what went down in my room the other day,” Puck grinned wryly, “No pun intended,” She blushed; damn she was cute when she blushed for him, “Any woman with all that inside her? You just tap into what you were feeling then...” He grinned as her lips parted, tongue moistening them and stifled a groan when his body reacted. “Because any girl who could scream like that…you won’t have any trouble with this song.”

Rachel frowned and nodded and hit a button on her ipod. “You know if you’re one of my backups Mr. Schuester will have a fit.”

“Yeah, but I saw the look on Kurt and Blaine’s faces, they won’t mind helping you out,” Puck grinned at her. “And Schuester did say we’ve got a week.”

“Yes, you’re absolutely right,” Rachel got a new look of determination on her face and began making notes in her musical binder.

Puck grinned to himself and pulled out his calculus book, she had a fire lit under her now, watch out Mr. Schuester.


	18. The Ballad of Serenity Valley

Rachel braced herself and dialed the number. “Why are you so nervous about this assignment,” Blaine asked as the phone rang.

“It’s not as if singing is difficult for you,” Kurt agreed.

“Singing is fine,” Rachel shrugged, “It’s the attitude. This song…isn’t going to be as easy as you two would think.” Her attention snapped to the phone as someone picked up on the other line. “Hi, Santana? It’s Rachel.” The conversation that followed was a little surreal in her opinion but it did end with Santana agreeing to come over and watch Rachel perform with Blaine and Kurt.

Santana greeted Rachel at her front door with a nod, “There’s a fee for this service Berry.” She warned the smaller girl. “An’ I don’t take cash.”

“I’ll be happy to view your own performance with an eye to how you can improve if that’s what you want,” Rachel offered as she closed the door behind the Cheerio. “Though your voice and range has greatly improved since sophomore year.”

“Thanks Berry,” Santana rolled her eyes and Rachel folded her arms, a bit annoyed. “But that isn’t what I want.”

“I’m not kissing you,” Rachel shook her head as she led Santana down to the basement where she and the boys had been practicing.

“And what if that was my fee,” Santana put a hand on her hip as she regarded the little diva. “What if I wanted to see what’s got Puckerman tied up in knots?”

“Then you’d have to wait until I discussed it with him,” Rachel ignored Kurt’s stare of astonishment.

“What happened to the diva who made out with Puck while dating Finn because Finn slept with Santana,” Kurt asked curiously.

“First of all, that was ill-advised,” Rachel folded her arms and regarded Kurt with a frown. “Second of all, I learned from that mistake. And thirdly I don’t want to hurt Noah like that. Finn was more angry than hurt, but Noah would be hurt…” She looked at Santana, “And if that’s your fee then I’m sorry you wasted a trip over here because I won’t kiss you unless Noah is here and doesn’t mind.”

Rachel was surprised when Santana began to laugh. “Relax Berry,” The Latina shook her head. “Puck’s my boy. Just messin’ with you.”

“Really Santana,” Rachel rolled her eyes. “Your humor leaves something to be desired.”

“Only if you’re an uptight priss,” Santana shot back. “Nah, my fee is I wanna hear you play your fiddle.”

Rachel blinked and recoiled slightly, something she saw Santana did not miss, “Why?”

“Because you said you took lessons; an’ every other thing you took lessons in you can’t wait to show off,” Santana reasoned out with a smug grin. “But your fiddle, you didn’t say word one or offer to play for us…so I wanna hear you play.”

Rachel tilted her head, “After you help us with the song.” She stipulated firmly, “And I want Noah here. If I’m going to embarrass myself I want the support of my boyfriend.” She looked at Kurt and Blaine, “Artie’s coming over for dinner with Noah anyway, would you all like to stay?”

Santana’s eyes lit up and Rachel’s smile tilted in appreciation of the greed on the Cheerio’s face, “Your dads cookin’ again?”

“I am,” Rachel shrugged, “But I like to think I can equal Daddy’s stew with manicotti.” She regarded Santana with a little smirk she knew she’d picked up from Puck. “An equitable exchange?”

“Yeah, if your dads aren’t wastin’ away I’m guessin’ you’re a decent cook,” Santana chuckled a bit. “All right, lay it on me.”

Rachel grinned and went to sync up the music, “We’ve been working with the band. Apparently they’ll work for sugar cookies.” She took her place at the microphone and couldn’t help the twitch of her hips as the music started. Putting herself into the mindset that she was singing for her boyfriend, wanting to make him mindless with lust she started with a purr into the microphone and let the volume grow until the song was pouring out of her in what she hoped was a growling wail.

When she finished the final staccato verse she switched off the microphone and looked at Santana, “So I really can’t get a good idea from Kurt and Blaine if I’m singing this at all effectively.” She explained. “Noah told me to think of sex when I was singing and I—“

Santana cut her off by standing up and shaking her head, “Exactly what are you thinking about when you’re singing this Berry?”

Rachel blushed slightly and moved away from Kurt and Blaine so she could speak quietly with Santana. Kurt was a friend but he was also an inveterate gossip, “I think about Noah.” She said quietly, “Why? Is it not right?”

“What specifically about Puck are you thinking about?” Santana persisted and Rachel frowned, she couldn’t read the gleam in the other girl’s eyes.

“About…how it feels…” Rachel knew she was blushing. “About how his fingers…feel, how his tongue feels…” She shuddered slightly in remembered desire, “Inside me.”

“Son of a—“ Santana blinked. “You’re thinkin’ of Puck fingering you when you’re singing that?”

“Well yes,” Rachel shrugged and hoped she wasn’t completely red in the face. “It’s as close as I’ve gotten to sex. Noah’s been…incredibly patient with me.” She shook her head, “I can’t have sex before I’m ready just so that I’ll perform a song better.”

“Uh, no, Berry, you really don’t gotta do that,” Santana shook her head. “I’m pretty sure that with the right clothes you’ll drive Puckerman right out of his mind.” She tilted her head at Rachel in an evaluating manner. “Tell ya what, I’ll bring some a my stuff on by tomorrow, we’re about the same size, you can try it on. We’ll get you costumed up.”

“Oh I’ve got to get in on this,” Kurt declared. He’d been busily drinking a bottle of water and whispering with Blaine. “If we’re going to get the diva all tarted up I have to help.”

“I’ll give you an honest opinion Rache,” Blaine smiled at her. “Sexy doesn’t mean cheap.”

“I’d appreciate all of your help,” Rachel smiled hopefully, “Something more to attract Noah’s eye and less ‘sad clown hooker’ would be appreciated.”

“Sad clown hooker?” Santana blinked and looked the boys for clarification. Since Blaine looked clueless and Kurt wasn’t much better the Latina switched her gaze back to Rachel.

“Finn said I looked like a sad clown hooker when I got…tarted up for him,” Rachel confessed quietly. “I put on spandex pants and a tube top so I’d look like Sandy in Grease… he didn’t appreciate it.”

“Lemme see this outfit,” Santana grinned. “I think we both know that Finn’s taste is a little skewed.”

“After dinner,” Rachel suggested. “If you’ll come upstairs with me we can talk while I work on the manicotti.” She led them upstairs and began to pull out everything she’d prepared the night before. “All I need to do is stuff the noodles and add the meat sauce.” She explained as she set the bowls of cheese out on the counter. “I made up the sauce last night so its been in the fridge all day and the spices will have gotten into the meat.” She pulled out a bottle of water and gave it to Santana since her latest guest seemed to be eyeing Kurt’s bottle thirstily.

“Thought you didn’t eat meat,” Santana commented with a smirk.

Rachel tilted her head and then grinned, “I don’t consume animal flesh.” She corrected the Cheerio, “I’m a vegetarian. You’ll have to ask Noah about anything else.”

Blaine chuckled as Santana nearly choked on the water she’d been drinking, “I think Puck’s been corrupting our innocent little Rachel.”

Santana shook her head, “Innocent my ass. This girl told the entire celibacy club that girls want sex too.”

Rachel smiled and knew her expression was smug, “I told you to ask Noah.” She shrugged, “He hasn't complained to me.”

Kurt chuckled, “Finn said something once.” He commented as he leaned against the counter. “Would that be accurate?”

“I wouldn’t know what Finn has said about me,” Rachel gave Kurt a hard stare. “And I have no desire to know,” She looked down at the pasta shells she was stuffing with cheeses. “I know that regardless of what I did he wasn’t satisfied therefore he couldn’t have been complimentary in what he said.”

Before anyone could say anything else the doorbell rang and Rachel looked at her hands, "Would someone mind answering that? This isn't exactly a clean job." She had cheese mixture all over her hands despite using a plastic bag and squeezing it to fill the noodles.

"I got it," Blaine put down his water and sauntered off to answer the door. Puck's voice was heard soon enough along with Artie's cheerful tones. The two boys wasted no time coming back to the kitchen and Rachel was gratified that Puck came straight towards her to plant a solidly sweet kiss on her mouth.

"How're you doin' baby," He murmured against her lips and she couldn't help smiling up at him.

"Got my hands full but I'm good," Rachel stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again and giggled when he obligingly bent down and let her kiss him for a good two minutes before she groaned and pulled away. "Love that but I'll never finish dinner if I keep going," She admitted. "How're you?"

"Sooo much better now it ain't even funny," Puck grinned at her and began to open the cabinets. "So what's goin' on?"

"Rehearsal," Blaine explained. "Santana came over to give Rachel an unbiased opinion. Since Kurt and I aren't really qualified," He added with a smile.

"And what's the verdict?" Puck turned to look at Santana, his hands full of flatware.

Santana made a whistling noise like steam from a teakettle and fanned herself, "Had to ask the girl what the hell she was thinkin' of when she sang. Scorchin' hot."

"Yeah?" Puck grinned at Rachel.

She couldn't help the groan, "I can feel myself blushing." She objected, "How am I going to get through a performance if I'm turning red."

"Didn't blush when you were singing," Santana observed. "Just afterwards." She tilted her head towards Puck, "He's going to lose his mind you know." She told Rachel matter of factly, "He's going to lose his shit."

"Which he ain't known for," Artie put in his two cents. "Got me curious to see this number Rache, any chance of a preview?"

Rachel shook her head, "I really wasn't planning on showing anyone until it was time to perform. It's not exactly my usual."

"Yeah but getting out of your usual has worked pretty well in the past," Artie observed. "I mean, Alanis Morisette, Linkin Park and now Nine Inch Nails, you nailed the first two."

"Oooh punny," Blaine made a face and Artie laughed.

"I'm still curious about the accuracy of Finn's statement," Kurt drawled the words out. "Rachel won't say."

"Like I give a shit about anything Finn says," Puck snorted in derision and Rachel smiled in satisfaction as she continued to stuff the noodles. "Angel how many places should I set?"

"Santana is staying," Rachel looked at the Cheerio who nodded emphatically. "You and Artie," She looked at Kurt and Blaine, "Can you stay or do you two have to be home."

"I have to get home," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Family time in the hopes of keeping my idiot brother from doing anything else insane. Carole is ready to tear her hair out."

"I'm sorry," Rachel sighed. "How's your dad?"

"He's coping," Kurt shrugged. "I think he's grateful Blaine and I are dating. This is the least dramatic my life has been in a while."

"That's sayin' something," Artie laughed as Puck handed him a stack of plates.

"So you and Blaine can't stay," Rachel surmised. "If you aren't here after dinner you don't get to hear the violin playing." She warned them with a half smile, "I'm doing this once and one time only."

"I think we'll live," Kurt chuckled. "Now as to the accuracy of Finn's statement..."

"What exactly did he say," Rachel sighed in exasperation. She loved Kurt dearly but he was like a dog with a bone at times. And he fixated on the oddest things."

"He said you were a..." Kurt frowned and shook his head. "Never mind... it's not a nice thing to say now that I think about it."

Rachel frowned and took a deep breath, "Then I know what he said." She straightened her spine and looked her friend in the eye, "He said I was a tease didn't he. And then he said that I sucked his cock." She was vividly aware of Santana sputtering as her water went down the wrong way, shock at Rachel's language having made the Latina take a sharp breath mid gulp. Blaine and Kurt looked dumbfounded while Artie's mouth had fallen open. Puck's reaction was most telling, his fists clenched and he took several deep breaths before he visibly forced himself to relax. Rachel looked at each of her friends, "Finn complained that I wouldn't have sex with him. I didn't even let him get to third base with me. But I gave him fellatio instead." She shrugged, "After he left me alone at the Holiday Tree Lot I really didn't expect that he'd keep his mouth shut about that."

"Damn," Santana was still coughing up water and Rachel passed her a towel. "Thanks," The Cheerio coughed a bit more. "You've got stones to just come out and say it Berry."

"He tried to beat Noah to death," Rachel shook her head. "He abandoned me at a tree lot when it was twenty below. He dumped me for kissing Noah when I was lonely and upset and angry because he had lied for a year about his relationship with you. He tried to keep me from being friends with Noah. He prayed to God so he could touch my breasts when Kurt's dad was in the hospital." She shrugged, "Him bragging about what I did in private is the least of his offenses. And quite frankly I'm amazed he hasn't said worse."

"What about his...problem," Santana asked curiously. "Because that was... well an issue."

Rachel laughed and knew it sounded a little mean, "Oh you mean the premature ejaculation?" She rolled her eyes, "That never went away. Half the time he'd shoot on my face, once it got in my hair. That's when I refused to do it anymore." She looked a the manicotti she'd filled and tilted her head thoughtfully. "Would you open the cabinet and grab another box of noodles please," She asked Santana. "I've got enough filling to do at least a dozen more and that way we'll have plenty and Noah can take some home for his mom."

"Yeah," Santana nodded and watched as Rachel began to fill another pan with noodles. "So what the hell was he bragging about then?" She asked Kurt, "I mean, shooting on Rachel's face isn't exactly the sort of thing the other guys are gonna think is cool. Down her throat yeah, the lack of gag reflex..." She slanted a glance at Puck who was looking pissed at the conversation and protective of Rachel both. "I'm guessing that's a helluva lotta fun."

Rachel giggled and looked at Puck with a smile, "Like I said before. Noah hasn't complained." She finished filling the rest of the noodles and washed her hands before she took the containers of sauce out of the fridge.

"You're not pissed that Finn's been talking about you like that?" Artie asked quietly. Rachel saw the look he was giving Puck, the smaller boy was worried about Puck's temper.

"I'm irritated but considering his past behavior I'm hardly surprised," Rachel shrugged it off and looked over at her boyfriend. "Baby I've got a couple loaves of bread in the pantry, the long skinny kind. Would you grab those for me please?" Puck nodded and shot a glare at Kurt before disappearing around the corner. Rachel regarded her friend thoughtfully, "You prodded Lauren into kissing me at Sam's party this summer. You accused Noah of wanting to marry me and keep me in Lima. Now you're bringing up things Finn has said about me. What is going on with you Kurt? I love him. Noah loves me. What are you trying to do?"

"I just..." Kurt shook his head, "I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop with Puck. He's..."

"I'm what," Puck's voice was low and hard. "Not good enough for her? I know that. She don't care and I'm just selfish enough to ignore it so I can be with her. I'm a loser? Maybe. But I'll get out of this town if I die tryin'." He shook his head, "Can't convince you with words Kurt. But you weren't around for most of last year. You didn't see what Finn did to her. So you don't get a say in whether or not I'm with Rachel."

"I care about Rachel," Kurt protested. "I don't want her hurt."

"Nobody wants that," Artie shook his head, "But this shit you're doin' man? That's what's hurtful. So give it a rest would ya? Just let 'em be."

"I'll try to take a step back and just watch," Kurt said quietly. "I just..." He met Rachel's gaze and she sighed at the amount of affection she read in those dark eyes. "I don't want you to get stuck here Rachel. You'll waste away in this damn town. That's the one thing we've always had in common. We knew we had to get out of here."

"That hasn't changed," Rachel smiled. "It just means I've got someone else in my corner now."

"All right," Kurt nodded slowly. "All right. We'd better get going." He pointed at Santana, "I want a full report on this violin playing. And tomorrow we'll meet up before school and determine a time and place for costume consultation."

Santana grinned, "Seriously Kurt, chill. We'll text you." There was a chorus of good byes and kisses blown, with Kurt insisting on his hug from Rachel and Blaine cheerfully immitating him before the two boys left.

Rachel took a deep breath and shook her head, "I love him to death but he's as bad as I am for drama." She declared as she poured the sauces over the manicotti and slid them in the oven. "So I've got one with meat sauce and one with non meat sauce," She told them. "I'm going to make a good salad and some bread to go with it... and there's tiramisu for desert if you have room."

"You made tiramisu?" Artie rolled up to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her legs in a hug. "I love you. Marry me?"

Rachel was laughing, Puck was rolling up his sleeves in mock menace and Santana couldn't stop giggling when LeRoy walked in the door. "Something funny Babystar," The lawyer asked with a smile.

"I made tiramisu last night for desert tonight. Now Artie wants to marry me," Rachel laughed and disentangled herself from Artie before she looked at Puck. "How about you? Do I get a proposal from you if I make Key Lime Pie?"

"You already got one baby," Puck laughed and began to pull glasses down from the shelves. "Back when we were five remember?"

"I never did get the ring you promised me," Rachel shook her head with a pleased smile. "You said it would match my tiara so I could be your princess."

"I got it but you got mad at me the next week when I didn't want to play the Scarecrow to your Dorothy," Puck remembered. "We didn't talk for two weeks and Hiram told us that if we were going to be so childish we weren't allowed to get married yet."

LeRoy, Artie and Santana were listening with amused smiles to Puck's recollection and Rachel smiled, "Well Dad was right," She admitted. "We were a little young."

"Yeah, except every now and then when Mom's pissed she brings up the fact that we could have gone to a shadchan and we would be formally engaged by now," Puck shook his head. "Usually that's when she's seen you at Synagogue and I've managed to piss her off. She's eased up on that but every now and then she makes noises about starting up a shidduch."

"She's welcome to try," LeRoy was chuckling as he loosened his tie. "Hiram would probably back her but I'd rather have Rachel graduating from college before she gets married." He pointed at Puck, "You remember that Noah. Propose all you want, but no marriage ceremony until after you two graduate."

Puck grinned and shot Rachel a heated look, "Long's I can hang around in the mean time don't think I'm mind too much." He slipped up behind Rachel and kissed her cheek. "Need any more help?"

"Could you and Daddy start on the bread? I don't want to use garlic really, just butter and I'll slide it in the oven under the manicotti so it toasts," Rachel requested as she grabbed fresh greens from the crisper. "I've gotten the dressing together already so I just need to do the salad and we'll be ready by the time Dad gets home."

"Two whole pans Rachel?" LeRoy had looked in the oven, "Are you trying to make us fat?"

"Artie and Noah and Santana are staying, so that's six of us," Rachel reminded him, "Plus you'll have some for lunch and I'm sending some home with Noah for his mom too."

"Let me change out of this suit and I'll give you a hand with the bread Noah," LeRoy walked off tugging at his tie irritably.

Rachel smiled to herself as Puck began to cut slices in the bread and Artie and Santana finished setting the table, talking about some movie they'd gone to with Brittany and Lauren. It was like having a big family, all the people in the house, talking and laughing. It was nice.

"What're you thinkin' baby?" Puck's voice was gentle, his smile sweet as he looked at her curiously.

She couldn't help smiling wider, "Oh, just thinking about how lucky I am to be here, right now with you and our friends. It feels like family."

"It is," Puck grinned at her. "Don't even mind too much that I'm not gonna get you alone tonight," He winked at her and added. "Much."

"Hmmm..." Rachel sighed, "I know. And we've been really good about non PDA at school mostly."

"Well Santana can drive Artie home after we study some, an' then maybe we can have some quality time," Puck suggested with a wicked grin.

"I like how you think," She grinned up at him. "I still have to pay Santana's fee for her consultation though."

"What fee?" Puck blinked at her and looked at Santana as she and Artie came back in the room. "You're charging to hear my girl sing?"

"Don't get your shorts in a bunch Puckerman," Santana rolled her eyes. "I just wanna hear her play the fiddle."

"Well as soon as the salad's thrown together," Rachel tossed the greens into the bowl and mixed them with her hands. "We'll be done with this for a few minutes." She put the bowl back in the fridge and washed her hands before she led them into the family room where she kept her violin. It took a few minutes to tune but finally she couldn't stall anymore. She looked at the three of them and frowned thoughtfully, "Only my dads have heard me play." She cautioned them, "I don't know if you'll like my music or not."

Puck sat at the piano bench and leaned against the closed lid of the instrument, "Pretty sure it'll be awesome regardless angel."

Rachel sighed and smiled slightly before she raised the bow to the strings, "All right." She looked up as her daddy leaned in the doorway, "Here we go."

The song was simple, easy for her to sing and the fiddle took most of her attention anyway but it was something she'd never shared before.

" _Take my love, take my land_  
 _Take me where I cannot stand_  
 _I don’t care, I’m still free_  
 _You can’t take the sky from me_.”

She filled in the empty spaces with riffs on the fiddle smiling when her Daddy's guitar joined her to fill out the song.

" _Take me out to the black_  
 _Tell them I ain’t comin’ back_  
 _Burn the land and boil the sea_  
 _You can’t take the sky from me._

_Leave the men where they lay_  
 _They’ll never see another day_  
 _Lost my soul, lost my dream_  
 _You can’t take the sky from me_.”

On the third verse her Daddy's voice took over, his rich dark bass filling the room.

" _I feel the black reaching out_  
 _I hear its song without a doubt_  
 _I still hear and I still see_  
 _That you can’t take the sky from me_.”

The fiddle wailed and the guitar wept and Rachel grinned at her daddy when he nodded to her. The two of them meshed their voices for the last verse,

" _Lost my love, lost my land_  
 _Lost the last place I could stand_  
 _There’s no place I can be_  
 _Since I’ve found Serenity_ …”

Rachel stopped playing the fiddle and sang simply as the guitar died away,

" _But you can't take the sky from me_."

"Wish you'd let me know we were having a concert," Hiram's voice spoke from behind LeRoy, amusement in his tones. "I would have gotten here earlier."

"Just paying a debt," Rachel smiled and put the violin back in its case. "Dinner's almost ready."

"What was that?" Santana asked looking from Artie to Puck and then at Rachel.

"The Ballad of Serenity Valley," Artie proclaimed in something like awe. "Seriously Rache, you are the Queen of the Geeks. I'mma start callin' you 'Your Majesty' at school."

"Yeah, I'm not even a court princess of the geeks...so could someone explain a little more?" Santana shook her head.

"It's the full length version of a TV show's theme song," Rachel took pity on the Latina. "The show was called Firefly. It got canceled but it was...awesome. Funny and dark and sweet and... it was about trying to be an individual, trying to go your own way when everything and everyone in the 'Verse is against you."

"So perfect for Glee then," Santana chuckled. "I guess its not exactly a popular show?"

"It's a western set in space," Artie explained and Santana followed him back into the kitchen while Rachel put the violin case up.

"So?" She finally looked at Puck, "What did you think of your geeky girlfriends violin playing?" His hazel eyes were green with warmth and he smiled up at her from where he still sat on the piano bench.

"I think my girl is awesome," He told her with a grin. "Can't wait to hear you play more. And you've gotta let me see this show you love so much."

"I've got the boxed set and the movie," Rachel admitted with a sheepish grin. "Maybe we could watch it sometime."

"Its a date," Puck tugged her closer and into his lap. His mouth came down on hers gently, sweet fire burning through her and Rachel couldn't help moaning slightly. His lips nibbled and teased her, his hands rubbing over her back, stroking through her hair as he deepened the kiss, sucking slightly on her tongue until she was squirming to get closer and LeRoy's voice was calling for them to come and sit down for dinner.

"Hmmm... Now I really want dinner over with quickly," Rachel moaned slightly as Puck pulled away. "Was I happy to have guests earlier? Because I'm so not thrilled at the moment."

Puck laughed, a bit ruefully, and nodded his agreement before he stood up and set her on her feet. "C'mon, let's fuel up for studying," He teased with a smile.

"I love you Noah," Rachel whispered suddenly feeling shy.

He looked at her with a smile and took her hand, leading her towards the kitchen, "I love you too Rachel."


	19. Hurt & Closer

In the end it was more than two weeks since Figgins called assemblies and there was a lot of crap going on at school. Puck wasn’t really all that grateful for the delay, between nerves over his own performance and anticipation of Rachel’s song he wasn’t too thrilled with any adult. Add the fact that by the time they all got to perform Finn would be in Glee again and he was so wound up he'd hit the sandbag twice in four days. On the bright side Rachel had invited he and Bekah and his mom over for dinner again.

Dinner at Rachel’s house had been surprisingly fun. Hiram and LeRoy were already great and knew him pretty well from all the studying he and Rache did together. Hiram had been happy to see Bekah again, it turned out they’d bonded over Belle as the best Disney princess. Who knew, Puck smirked to himself as he slouched in his auditorium seat. His mom had been tentative but she’d gotten to know LeRoy when he’d driven her up to the hospital and she knew Hiram from synagogue. In the end his mom had been so tired that she’d dozed off on the couch. He’d ended up driving her home while Rachel followed him in his truck with Bekah.

Watching Rachel in the kitchen had was always awesome, that woman was so damn organized she could give the army lessons. But he guessed since she was pretty much the one who did the cooking these days she’d have to be or she’d spent her life behind the stove instead of the microphone. She’d sent a shitload of leftovers home with him because she knew the food would go bad before she and her dads could finish it and that had been awesome because Saturday mornings were the worst. He’d been able to make a sandwich out of leftover roast beef and that had kept him going until he could get lunch at work.

Santana sat down beside him and he cocked an eyebrow at her, “Satan,” He managed to keep his tone civil.

“She’s gonna make you cream your jeans,” Santana told him gleefully, “And Finn’s gonna lose his shit.”

Yeah, Puck sighed, Finn was back at school, and in Glee, and if Puck had been keeping Rachel’s pictures confidential before he was even more paranoid about it now. He’d moved the two nudes to a sd card and kept that very carefully in its little case in his nightstand drawer. The rest of the pictures were still on his phone but they weren’t nudes so he wasn’t too worried. He didn’t want Rachel’s reputation trashed the way his was. He’d shown Artie just because the guy had been teasing him so much about the damn shirt he’d promised Rachel. Artie’s reaction had been…gratifying. And Artie had mentioned it to Sam and Mike and of course he'd had to show Lauren since Lauren had gotten to second base with Rachel before Puck had so he kinda owed her.

“Yeah well Finn better not start anything or I swear I’ll finish it this time,” Puck muttered. “The dizzy spells are totally gone and I've had all summer to work out so I’m back up to full badass.”

“A little bird says that the Diva might not have as much trouble with her song as Schue expects,” Santana changed the subject. “Something about a previously hidden passionate side?”

Puck couldn’t help the grin that stretched his lips at that, “Yeah well that little bird might not be wrong.” He knew his tone was smug and he just didn’t care, “My girl…San she’s…” He glanced at her. “I know you’re proud of your chops, but she really could give you a run for your money if she ever decided to…you know.”

“Fuck half the school and cock-tease the other half?” Santana asked dryly, “Why do you think I give her so much shit. Anybody who sings like she does has a volcano inside her. She’s just only had singing and dance as an outlet.”

“Yeah well…she’s got another one now,” Puck couldn’t stop grinning his pleasure.

“Yeah?” Santana actually grinned at him. “I dunno if she an’ I’ll ever be best buds, seems like she has you for that. But…and I swear if you tell anyone I got mushy I’ll kill you, I’m glad you’re with her. You’re… happy Puck. Like I never seen you happy and she’s never been so easy to deal with.”

“If I show you something you’ll keep it to yourself right?” Puck made a decision, Santana and he had been buds for a long time even if the last year they'd messed up, they were getting to normal again. “I mean seriously to yourself, I don’t want her reputation trashed San.”

“Hey I might call her names but all that shit that went down with Finn? I was pissed that he’d lied like I was something to be ashamed of, like what we did was dirty.” Santana shook her head, “Wasn’t fair to take it out on her, an’ I’m tryin’ you know for your sake, but I'm not goin’ for blood these days.”

“Okay then,” Puck grinned and pulled out his phone, “And you can’t go try to mack on my girl when you see these either because she is serious hotness.” He flicked his thumb over until he found the gallery he’d password protected and got it open. Handing Santana the phone he smiled, “Check out my girl.”

“Madre de Dios…” Santana swore in Spanish and her eyebrows shot up. She flicked through the pictures and stopped on the last one of Rachel’s dreamily sexy face. “Damn Puckerman, this girl is…head over heels for you.”

“I said she was,” Puck nodded when she handed him back the phone. “You didn’t believe me?”

“Your history ain’t the best babe,” Santana shrugged. “At first I was worried you were a rebound for her. I didn’t think she really liked you…mostly because I didn’t think she was that smart. After Nationals though, she was so...not dramatic, just matter of fact, like she is about Broadway. But this summer...and…those pictures are awesome but that last one… you can see how much she loves you, it’s out there all over her face.”

“Yeah that’s my favorite one,” Puck grinned and looked up as Rachel came up to their seats. “Hey gorgeous, how’s it going?” He stood so she could get past him to her seat.

“I can’t believe Schuester let Finn back into Glee after what he did,” Rachel was still furious about that but smiled at Santana. “And today? When we both have to perform? Finn’s going to freak and I really don’t think anyone can afford another trip to the hospital.”

“I’m keeping my distance gorgeous I promise,” Puck took her hand. “I just showed Santana your pictures,” He said with a grin, “So if she gets up in your business just tell her I’ve spoiled you for all other men and women okay?”

Rachel laughed softly, a sensual throaty chuckle, “Well you have so it won’t be a lie.” She looked over at Santana, “What did you think?”

“Puck was right Berry, seriously hot shit in that shirt. And on his bed?” Santana actually grinned and fanned herself with her hand. “Might just have to talk him into a threesome.”

Rachel grinned at him and then Santana, “I’d like to get him inside me before I share him. But I bet he wouldn’t mind if you kissed me in front of him.” She slanted a glance at Puck’s face and then his lap and he knew his girl could tell just how much blood had drained out of his brain. “Yeah…I’d say he definitely likes that idea.” She and Santana shared a wicked chuckle that went straight to his groin.

“You two are fuckin’ killin’ me here,” He groaned and grabbed Rachel to kiss her hard on the lips. “That’ll give you something to think about while you’re singin’.” He felt her moan into his mouth and Santana smacked him on the shoulder.

“Schuester is giving you to the evil eye you moron,” Santana hissed. “Put your woman back in her seat Puckerman.”

Rachel giggled against his lips and slid back into her chair giving Schuester her attention while Puck discreetly adjusted the bulge in his jeans to a more comfortable position much to Santana’s amusement.

For once ignoring their teacher Rachel leaned around Puck again and whispered to Santana, “By the way Santana, I wanted to thank you for your help with my costume. You and Kurt were invaluable.”

“It was worth puttin’ up with you two divas ‘cause Puck is gonna bust his jeans when he sees you,” Santana was chuckling in anticipation and Schuester was giving all three of them dirty looks as Artie wheeled onstage. Puck settled down and gave his friend his full attention, Schuester was full of crap these days but Artie was the man and he really gave his song a new twist. Puck hadn’t ever heard ‘Burn’ sung like that pain and fury and regret all in one.

Then it was his turn and he grabbed his guitar from the row behind him, “Gimme a lucky kiss gorgeous,” He asked and groaned as Rachel laid one on him that sent all the blood in his body on fire.

“You’re going to be great baby,” She murmured against his lips.

“Thanks,” Puck grinned and felt all his nerves melt away, bounding up to the stage. Grabbing a stool and pulling it to center stage he took a seat and took a minute to check the guitar strings. “So you all heard Mr. Schue assign me ‘Hurt’. Not my usual style, but here goes,” He looked straight at Rachel. “You know you helped me change, I wouldn’t be who I am now without your help. So I hope I don’t ever make you feel like this song. But if I do…I’ll give everything I have to fix it.” Rachel’s smile was so bright it was blinding and he smiled slightly looking down at the guitar and strumming the opening chords. The music was almost bare and the vocals started at odd places; that had been the hardest to deal with, singing almost acapella.

“ _I hurt myself today_  
 _To see if I still feel_  
 _I focus on the pain_  
 _The only thing that's real_ ,”

He could remember punching a wall when he was thirteen, tearing a hole in the drywall and focusing on the pain in his knuckles to forget the ache in his heart when he heard people talking about his dead beat dad and his guaranteed future dead beat status.

“ _The needle tears a hole_  
 _The old familiar sting_  
 _Try to kill it all away_  
 _But I remember everything_ ,”

He’d never done drugs, alcohol and sex had been his chosen vices, but he remembered the hazy feeling of the morphine and the temptation of losing himself in that dream world without pain or suffering, but without Rachel or music. The temptation had died but he knew just how easy it would be to succumb, to dive back into a bottle.

“ _What have I become?_  
 _My sweetest friend_  
 _Everyone I know_  
 _Goes away in the end_  
 _You could have it all_  
 _My empire of dirt_  
 _I will let you down_  
 _I will make you hurt_ ,”

He remembered the last time he’d slushied Rachel, the sick feeling he’d gotten of hurting someone he actually had known his entire life, someone who’d never called him a loser no matter how much he acted like one. Her eyes had been shocked and pained but resigned and it had made him want to throw up that she just accepted how he treated her; that she had started to give up on him.

“ _I wear this crown of thorns_  
 _Upon my liar's chair_  
 _Full of broken thoughts_  
 _I cannot repair_  
 _Beneath the stains of time_  
 _The feelings disappear_  
 _You are someone else_  
 _I am still right here_

_What have I become?_   
_My sweetest friend_   
_Everyone I know_   
_Goes away in the end_

_You could have it all_   
_My empire of dirt_   
_I will let you down_   
_I will make you hurt_

_If I could start again_  
 _A million miles away_  
 _I would keep myself_  
 _I would find a way_.”

Puck had known that Schuester would call him on the word change from shit to thorns in the first line of the second verse but he liked how Johnny Cash’s version had sounded and since the Man in Black was the ultimate badass he would take his version any day. Saying as much to Mr. Schue had stumped the teacher. Puck wondered if he’d even been aware Cash had done Hurt or if he’d thought Puck wouldn’t bother to research the assignment at all.

Getting off the stage wasn’t as much fun because Rachel had to go backstage and get ready to help Kurt with his number. Artie gave him a big thumbs up though, while Mike just grinned and told him he was badass. Santana had taken off too, he guessed she and Rachel were Kurt’s backup.

Brittany smiled and told him he had a pretty voice, which he guessed was supposed to be a compliment. The girl was sweet but really out there. The one time he’d hooked up with her she’d babbled on about unicorns after her orgasm. Weirdest shit he’d ever heard but she’d been fun too. He settled in a seat near Artie and Mike, Blaine and Quinn a row in front of him, Finn conspicuously two rows down and ten seats away.

Kurt did pretty good with the girls backing him up, and Blaine clapped and whistled in his seat next to Quinn, Puck grinned and gave the groups male Diva a big thumbs up and a holler. Then Blaine was hopping up and hurrying backstage while Santana came down the steps to sit and wait with Brittany and the other girls. Puck raised his eyebrows as Santana turned in her seat to look at him. “I hope you have some self-control by now Puckerman.” Santana smirked evilly, “Your girl is about to blow your mind.”

“Too late for that,” Puck shot back carelessly, “My brain’s been mush since she first kissed me.”

Artie laughed a bit, “Truer words man. He’s got little birdies and hearts floatin’ ‘round his head a la Looney Toons.”

“I can still kick your ass Wheels,” Puck retorted with a grin. “In Calc and with reps.”

“Hey brains before brawn dude,” Artie dismissed him elaborately and Puck couldn’t help laughing. It seemed like decades ago he’d wanted to lock Artie in a porta john and tip it over. He couldn’t imagine doing that to the guy now, Artie was one of his best buds.

Then the band came out which figured, Rachel liked to make statements and if she was going to nail the song she’d want instruments backing her with raw power. Kurt and Blaine appeared in their black jeans and plain white tees and when the opening notes were struck Rachel strutted out and Puck nearly swallowed his tongue. Kurt and Santana had dressed his innocent (on the surface at least) Jewish American Princess in a black leather skirt that was slit on the sides and barely long enough to cover her ass. Black thigh high boots and fishnet garter stockings made her legs look even longer. And then there was the glittery gunmetal grey halter top that came to a point over her belly button and exposed most of her waist and a ton of cleavage. She had bed hair and hugely dark eyes and her mouth was slicked in a deep red that made him want to push his cock right into her mouth. She looked like sex in heels; one of his dirtiest wet dreams come to life.

Puck heard Santana laugh at the look on his face but he heard the note in her voice that told him she found Rachel just as attractive as he did, at least at the moment. He couldn’t spare a glance for the Latina though, his gaze riveted to Rachel as she began to sing in the sexiest growl he’d ever heard. Her voice was just short of the moaning wail she made when he gave her an orgasm and Puck took a half second to be grateful for the experience that had taught him to control himself or he would have been a serious mess by the first two lines.

“ _You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you_  
 _You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_  
 _Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I’ve got no soul to sell_  
 _Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_ ,”

Kurt and Blaine wailed, ‘Help me’ in the background, their voices desperate for relief as Rachel kept her mouth so close to the microphone it looked like she would suck on it. Her hips were twitching, gyrating the same way they did when he had his fingers inside her and Puck groaned. And then she started on the chorus and Puck wondered if his jeans could really get any tighter.

“ _I want to fuck you like an animal_  
 _I want to feel you from the inside_  
 _I want to fuck you like an animal_  
 _My whole existence is flawed_  
 _You get me closer to god_ ,”

Her arms lifted over her head as she swayed and ground to the few notes after the chorus and Puck just knew he wasn’t going to last until the end of the song, it felt like his jeans were getting tighter and tighter and shifting would just make things worse. She was looking straight at him, those gorgeous eyes telling him she remembered exactly how his mouth had felt on her clit, how his tongue and fingers had fucked her, how he’d made her feel.

“ _You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings_  
 _You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_  
 _Help me tear down my reason, help me it's your sex I can smell_  
 _Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else_ ,”

He really thought he’d lose control after that line about smelling sex because that was a running joke between the two of them, how a room smelled like sex when they were finished and they hadn’t even truly made it to home plate yet. And then Mike had nudged him and Artie had poked him and they’d both pointed at Finn.

Puck tore his gaze off Rachel and looked at the quarterback, the boy looked like he was ready to beat the crap out of someone and he was staring right at Rachel with an ugly look on his face as she belted out the chorus and the last staccato verse in a raspy sex growl.

“ _I want to fuck you like an animal_  
 _I want to feel you from the inside_  
 _I want to fuck you like an animal_  
 _My whole existence is flawed_  
 _You get me closer to god_

_Through every forest, above the trees_  
 _Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_  
 _I drink the honey inside your hive_  
 _You are the reason I stay alive_.”

Puck returned his gaze to Rachel and grinned at the look on her face, she was exhilarated and happy. She knew she’d nailed it and the stunned reaction of her audience and then the applause let her know her fellow club members agreed. All except one. When the applause died down finally Rachel hugged Kurt and Blaine and began to climb down from the stage, a little unsteady in her three inch heels. She was laughing and calling to Santana, “How do you walk in these you crazy woman?”

And then Finn’s voice cut across the auditorium like the crack of a whip, “What a fucking slut.” And Rachel flinched with her entire body, her normal grace unbalanced by the boots and the shock of Finn’s remark, tilting dangerously backwards away from the railing. Puck cursed and tried to climb out of his seat but he knew he’d never make it in time to keep her from falling. Blaine was right behind her though and hooked an arm under her shoulder, hauling her away from the edge of the steps with little grace but to good effect. Rachel sat heavily down on the steps and crossed her arms over her middle defensively looking as if someone had hit her.

Puck finally made it out of his seat and ignored Mr. Schue’s shouting, heading for Rachel not his ex-friend. He was peripherally aware of Finn standing up from his seat and walking towards them, Artie and Mike putting themselves between Finn and he and Rachel so he could grab Rachel’s hands. “Hey, don’t listen to him,” Puck cursed, her hands felt like ice. “God angel, you’re freezing in that getup.” He looked at her legs admiringly, “But hot as hell too.” Her weak giggle told him he’d done good so he sat down next to her and put his hand on one leather covered knee with his other arm around her shoulders to watch as Artie and Mike along with Santana start to yell at Finn.

“What the fuck Hudson,” Artie was pissed, he almost never cursed in front of Brittany even after they'd broken up. “What was that shit?”

“She looks like a whore and she sounded like one too,” Finn snapped. “Look what he’s done to her.”

Santana nearly snarled and Mike had to hold her arms to keep her from decking the bigger guy, “You sick fuck, she’s wearing my clothes and you didn’t complain about how I looked when you were fucking me!”

“Knew that skirt looked familiar,” Puck commented to Rachel, keeping his voice bland. “Looks good on you, better than San. Don’t tell her I said that,” He added hastily and was gratified to hear his girl make a small noise of amusement.

He almost missed Finn’s response to Santana, “You act like a whore anyway, dressing like one wasn’t much of a shock.” Then Mike almost lost it because he’d known San as long as Puck had and no one was calling his girl from the five year old sandbox a whore. Blaine and Sam made it just in time to keep Mike from pummeling the bigger guy but not quick enough to keep Santana from slapping the shit out of him and Artie from using his position to drive his fist right into Finn’s crotch. The quarterback folded like wet noodles to his knees and Artie added insult to injury by driving his fist right into Finn’s left eye.

Artie looked up at Santana, “No one calls my friends whores and goes unscathed.”

Santana looked down at the bespectacled geek and just grinned, “I might have to owe you one for that.”

“I’ll settle for watching you and Brit have lady kisses sometime,” He told her with a grin.

“It is so a date,” Santana laid a gentle kiss on Artie’s lips in thanks and then flounced over to Puck and Rachel. “So girl, you rocked, and I kept an eye on our boy here, he would have lost his shit if he hadn’t started keeping an eye on el douche bag over there.”

“Thanks Santana,” Rachel gave her a lopsided grin, “It was a lot of fun. I’ll have everything dry cleaned before I give it back to you. I think the stage lights are twice as hot when you wear leather.”

Santana grinned, “So next time you wear lycra instead, I got red skirt you’d rock the house in.”

“Next time,” Rachel’s smile was a little stronger, “Santana…how do you deal with it?”

“What assholes telling me I’m a slut or a ho?” Santana shrugged, “By knowing I do what I want when I want and I don’t do anything I don’t feel like. It’s only the hypocrites that call me names.”

“That is certainly apparent,” Rachel slanted a dry glance at Finn who was hunched over in a chair, being ignored by everyone else. Mr. Schuester seemed to finally have gotten his face under control because he stood and began to lecture them all on proper behavior.

When he finally turned to Rachel, Puck saw his girl’s eyes flash dangerously at the look on Schuester’s face, “Rachel I’m a little disappointed in your…execution of this assignment.”

“You assign me a song like ‘Closer’ and when I dress accordingly and don’t sing like I’m a frigid virgin you tell me you’re disappointed?” Rachel’s voice rose dangerously, “What did you think I was going to do? Dress like I was Hasidic and croon? You wanted us out of our comfort zones Mr. Schue.”

“Musically not…like…” Schuester gestured towards her.

Rachel stood up, throwing her shoulders back and putting her excellent ass right at Pucks eye level for one heavenly second before he stood next to her, “Like what?” Rachel’s voice was dangerously close to a growl. “Say it Mr. Schuester, go ahead. Say what Finn said. Tell me that I look like a whore. Say that I look like a slut.”

“He’ll do no such thing,” Sue Sylvester was standing at the back of the auditorium and came marching down the aisle Brittany hurrying behind her. Puck took a deep relieved breath, Sue didn’t like Schuester but she tended to be very fair minded about bullying as long as it wasn’t coming from her. He took half a minute to thank God that Brittany had run to get Coach Sylvester. “William I’m appalled at your lack of forethought,” She took in the situation and rolled her eyes at Rachel, “A little over the top princess but you’re pulling it off pretty well for a so called frigid virgin.”

“Sue this isn’t your business,” Mr. Schuester was not pleased.

“It became my business when Brittany dragged me in here to keep Puckerman and Santana from killing the schools quarterback, though how long Hudson’ll last is anyone’s guess,” Sue snarled back. “You know Berry pretty well by now, she’s a drama queen. If you couldn’t figure out she would throw herself into Nine Inch Nails like she does everything else then you’ve lost half your brain somewhere.”

“Coach, Mr. Schue’s had it in for Rachel ever since we lost Nationals and she and Puck started dating,” Santana said flatly. “He’s let Finn behave like a total… pendejo to Rachel and Puck and done nothing about it.”

“I must be behind on the gossip,” Sue’s voice was silky as she glanced at Puck and Rachel. Puck could tell from the look on her face that she’d heard all about he and Rachel and didn’t much care so long as it didn’t interfere with the running of the school. “Congratulations to the two of you, you’ll have musically inclined juvenile delinquent babies for your people.”

“Are you finished Sue?” Mr. Schuester was losing patience.

“No,” Sue shook her head and Puck hid a grin behind his hand. “You, Hudson, Puckerman, Berry, Chang, Lopez and Abrams you all come with me to Figgins office. I’ve had enough of this garbage.”

Puck groaned. In his experience Figgin’s office never led to anything good. The only bright side was that Sue meant now and that meant he got to keep an arm around Rachel and help her keep her balance in those boots that made her legs look twice as long.

Rachel shivered and he wrapped his arm around her, “Where’s your jacket angel?” He muttered.

“With my clothes backstage,” She whispered back. “I was all right under the lights but with the air conditioner I’m freezing.”

Puck looked at Kurt who was not being hauled to the principles office, “Can ya go grab Rachel’s jacket Kurt? She’s gonna freeze to death. She’ll look hot as hell doin’ it but you know, gotta take care a my girl.”

Kurt had just flashed him a grin and moved. They hadn’t even made it out of the auditorium when he’d come running back. Puck grabbed it and sent the kid a grin of thanks before draping it over Rachel’s shoulders. Rachel’s soft groan of relief was his reward even if all the gorgeous skin of her back was covered up.


	20. I Want You To Want Me

Puck heaved a sigh of relief as he and Rachel excited Figgin’s office. Sue had insisted the jacket be taken off so Figgins could see Rachel was adequately covered and abiding by school rules concerning clothing. Figgins hadn’t liked it but when Rachel explained that she’d only been wearing it onstage and that her normal clothing was still in the dressing room he’d been a little more relaxed about it. Sue had shooed them out so Rachel could get changed, apparently that was all she’d really wanted he and Rachel for in the first place.

Everyone else in Glee was hovering around the outer office doors and Puck jerked his head back towards Figgins office, “They’re all still in there, Sue sent us out so Rache could get changed. I’m gonna take her home afterwards though, somebody text us to let us know what went down?”

“Gotcha covered,” Brittany assured him and Kurt nodded that he’d do so as well.

Puck didn’t feel like saying much as they walked back to the auditorium and went backstage. Rachel was quiet too, until they got into the dressing room. “Noah?” Her voice was quiet, a huge contrast to the sexy growling wail that had filled the stage not half an hour earlier. 

“Yeah gorgeous?” Puck watched as she took off his jacket and folded it carefully over the back of her rolling case before she removed earrings he hadn’t even noticed she was wearing. 

“Did you like my performance?” Her dark eyes, made up so they looked huge and smoky, were staring at him in the reflection, warm with love and black with worry.

“Did I,” Puck remembered how she’d looked and sounded on stage and felt all the blood in his body drain straight to his lap. “God damn,” He cursed and moved towards her turning her around and grinding his crotch into hers, “Does that answer your question Rache?” He groaned into her ear, “I thought I was gonna cum in my jeans watchin’ you with your hips twitchin’ like I was finger fuckin’ you and your voice soundin’ like I’d just made you cum. Santana was right, if I hadn’t gotten distracted, I wouldn’t a made it through your song.” He kissed the skin under her ear and slid his hand under her skirt, shocked beyond belief when he didn’t encounter a panty line until he reached her waist. Her moan as his hand covered her ass just made him crazier. “I want you to sing it for me again up in my room,” He told her. “I wanna get you on video like this, wailin’ that song out and drivin’ me nuts.”

“Noah,” Rachel’s voice was a little shy, “Do you remember what I said about birth control in your room that first time?” Her hands were busy at his waist, playing with the button of his jeans.

“Yeah,” Puck nodded and slid his other hand up her back. “I ain’t ever gonna forget that conversation.”

“I’ve been on the pill for three months now,” Rachel whispered. “Are you mad I didn’t tell you right away?”

Puck pulled back so he could look at her face, “You are the most confusing woman,” He declared letting go of her waist and stroking her hair back from her face. “Why would that make me mad? It’s your body.”

“I didn’t tell you,” Rachel whispered. “I went on it in case, just in case because no matter what I didn’t want to get pregnant. But I didn’t tell you.”

“Rache your body and what you put in it is your business until you choose to make me part of it or until it starts to hurt you,” Puck groaned. “Not that it ain't welcome information, but why are you tellin’ me this now?”

“Because Noah,” Rachel reached up to the nape of her neck and did something that made her top slither down to her waist. “I want you to have me. I was singing and I realized that every word was true. I want to make love with you, but I want you to fuck me like an animal too.”

Puck was suddenly so glad that there wasn’t anybody backstage. All the drama that had played out had cleared the auditorium pretty damn quick. No one wanted to be around when Coach Sylvester was on the warpath. “You are, the sexiest, most gorgeous, amazing woman I’ve ever met,” He groaned as he kissed her. “But we gotta wait ‘til I get you home.” He declared between kisses, “I am not having sex with your here where any fuckin' body could walk in an' see you.”

“No, here, now, now,” Rachel moaned into his mouth. Puck groaned and caught her hands in his preventing her from unbuttoning his jeans.

"Baby, we are not doing this here," Puck put his forehead to hers. "I love you, now let me take care of you right." He grabbed her top and pulled it up over her breasts trying it behind her hair. Wrapping her up in his jacket he grabbed her bag, "Wanna have you somewhere I don't gotta worry 'bout gettin' caught if I make you scream Rache."

"Then we have to hurry," Rachel shivered and zipped up his letterman's jacket. "Because I don't want to wait."

8888

Puck pushed the speed limit to the breaking point on the way to Rachel's house. Her hands were shaking as she unlocked the door. Once inside he couldn't stop himself from touching, pressing her back against the door and taking her mouth with his. Unzipping his jacket he slid his hands underneath the skimpy fabric of her top and found her breasts, loving the moan that vibrated in her throat. Groaning he pulled away, "C'mon baby, upstairs," Taking her hand he tugged her towards the stairs and up them, her bedroom had never seemed so far away. 

Puck shut her door, locked it and turned to Rachel. She took off his jacket and set it aside carefully before she undid her top, letting it slide down to her waist again. Puck shuddered and moved towards her, backing her up against the bed and letting his hands wander over her soft creamy olive skin and then her hands were really busy pulling his shirt off and over his head, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down while he tried to do the same to her, pulling off her boots while he yanked off his stupid shoes. And then she was unzipping the side of the skirt and wearing the tiniest little black lace panties he’d ever seen.

“Fuck me blind,” He fell to his knees and tore them off her, pushing her thighs apart and burying his face in her pussy. She was dripping wet, tasted so good and he groaned into her as she spread her legs farther apart for him.

“Oh god Noah,” She moaned as his tongue speared up into her, licking as deep as he could, “Baby I’m…so close, please…” He loved her voice, how she only called him baby when she was in the throes of some emotion he’d roused in her. Puck licked slowly up to her clit, surrounded it with his lips and suckled lightly, was rewarded with a long guttural moan and that erotic twitching of her hips. “Noooah…” She moaned with a shudder as he began to suck harder intent on driving her full on into another orgasm. She tasted so good, sounded so damn good, he was gonna burst before he got inside her he knew it. “Oh god, Noah, I want, I want,” She pulled away and was reaching down for him, trying to get him off his knees.

“What gorgeous,” Puck was damned if he’d stop eating her, “I want you to cum again angel.”

“I want to suck you off first,” Rachel sounded so demanding he almost shot his load right then. “I want our first time to last…so I want to suck on you.”

“Put your hands on me then,” Puck stood and wrapped her hand around his cock. “I ain’t givin’ up kissin’ you when I get inside you for the first time Rache.” He kissed her and sucked lightly on her bottom lip. “You know I love how you give a hand job. You got talent in every inch of your body.” He bent his head to her breast and put his mouth to her tight dark nipple, suckling lightly and felt her start to stroke his cock up and down, smooth deliberate strokes that would drive him over the edge like nothing else. “God angel, gorgeous, so damn good,” he groaned as she used her other hand to gather and stroke his balls, her soft fingers wonderful on his hot skin. 

She’d been right, Puck shuddered and tried to control himself before grabbing for a tissue as she began to stroke a little faster, her perceptive ear hearing his breathing quicken. He would never have lasted inside her, she was too important, too everything, he would have lost control. “God Rachel, you’re so good, so damn…” He shuddered and felt his balls tighten, “Rache, you were right, fuck me you were right, fuck,” He hissed the word out, his body straining in her hands until she gave one last tight twist of her palm and he erupted into the hastily placed tissue, “God damn Rachel,” Puck groaned into her mouth and shuddered as her hands kept moving. “You are…too much for me to handle sometimes,” He kissed her and threw the tissue into the trash can nearby. “Now you gonna let me eat that pussy some more gorgeous?” He let his hands play with her pretty breasts, thumbs rubbing over her nipples, loving how she moaned.

“Now you can do whatever you want with me baby,” She whispered looking up at him with a smile.

“Oh I’m gonna hold you to that,” Puck grinned wickedly and began to suck on her breasts again until she was moaning and writhing under his mouth begging him to play with her pussy. He loved, fucking loved, how vocal she was when she was naked with him. Well he loved her voice period but when he got her clothes off her, she was so demanding, wanting him to take care of her, only him. He wanted to be the last man to put his hands on her body. Finally he knelt in front of her again and greedily started to lick and suck at her nether lips, using his fingers to fuck her as he sucked hard on her clit. Her scream was the best sound in the world as she shuddered and came under his mouth and on his fingers.

Puck pulled himself up and rubbed his cock over her pussy as he stood and kissed her, devouring her mouth like he had her pussy. “You ready gorgeous?” He asked worriedly, “Don’t gotta do this now if you changed your mind. I can wait if you want angel.”

“Noah Abram Puckerman you make love to me this instant,” Rachel tore her mouth away from his and glared up at him, “If you don’t I swear to the grilled cheezus that I’ll tie you down and have my way with you.”

Puck couldn’t help the chuckle that fell from his lips as he put one hand on her hip and pulled her forward a little bit. She was on her bed, her legs hanging over the edge and looked so fuckin' gorgeous. She was so damn tiny, he groaned as she rubbed her hips against his, her pussy getting his cock wet with her juice. “Gotta make sure is all,” He eased her down so she was lying half on the bed, her legs half wrapped around his waist as he stood between her thighs. “You okay angel?” He bent down to kiss her, one hand caressing the curve and tip of her breasts still. “Gonna take it slow so I don’t hurt you anymore than I gotta.”

“I don’t think it’ll hurt much Noah,” Rachel smiled and her hand reached to pet his cock, her thumb rubbing the tip expertly. “All that dancing and kung fu…I’m pretty…limber.”

“Just in case,” Puck took his hand off her hip and used his fingers to tease and stroke her clit, she was so sensitive after two orgasms that her moans were almost immediate. “You’re so beautiful Rachel, so damn sexy,” He groaned as her hips began to twitch, pressing against his cock, and with a wail she began to shudder through another orgasm. Puck groaned and started to push inside her, she was so damn tight and slick, her body hot and wet around him. As he pressed inside she groaned and moved her hips, and he nearly lost his shit she felt so good under him, around him. “God baby, angel, don’t move,” He begged, “You’re so good Rache, just,” He felt her shuddering, her body fluttering around him as he managed to push all the way inside her.

Puck stopped for a minute, panting heavily and trying so hard to not go crazy and just pound into her. “Okay Rache?” He bent down and kissed her, groaning as her mouth nipped and sucked at his, “Angel, did I hurt you?” Puck groaned the words out as she moved minutely and seemed to pull him deeper.

“I’m good Noah,” Rachel moaned, “So full and tight and you feel sooo fucking good baby,” She opened her eyes and looked at him and deliberately flexed her hips upward. “It doesn’t hurt baby. Now please…” She shuddered under him and Puck nodded. 

“I’ll take care of you angel, my gorgeous girl, I promise,” Puck groaned and put a hand under her ass to help her move, swiveling his hips so his cock moved inside her. Her moan of delight was like fire filling his veins and he concentrated on giving her a good steady rhythm, slowly increasing the tempo until she was moaning and crying out in his arms. Her body strained up to his, her back arching, legs wrapped tight around his waist and her heels locked over his ass as she ground herself onto his cock with a shriek of ecstasy. Puck felt Rachel stiffen in shock, her entire body clenching like one gorgeous fist around his cock and explode in a torrent of heat and clamping muscles and wonderful silky slick moisture, her shudder of surprise as her orgasm took her unawares. And then he was fucking her hard and fast like a mad man, desperate to cum inside her, before she was done he was pouring his seed into her body, her lingering spasms drawing him deeper and deeper. Puck shouted her name into her hair as he shuddered and trembled over her with need and pleasure.

“Oh,” Rachel moaned happily as he groaned her name again, her arms around his back, petting his shoulder blades and spine tenderly. “Oh baby…Noah…” She kissed his neck and sighed, she sounded happy he thought with some confusion. “I love you Noah,” She seemed happy to just be held for a little bit.

Puck pressed a kiss to whatever skin was handy, her shoulder he thought, “I love you too Rache,” He remembered she was tiny and he was hardly the lightest guy in the world and began to push himself off her. Her arms tightened around him in protest for a moment before she let them loosen and he looked at her. “Angel ain’t that I don’t wanna hold you, but I’m heavy and you’re so little.”

She smiled up at him and wiggled a bit, “I don’t mind. I like feeling you on top of me Noah. It feels…safe.” He couldn’t help but grin down at her at that and kiss her again. She moaned as his cock started to grow inside her and he stopped.

“You okay Rache?” He started to pull away, “Sorry, I’m an animal sometimes angel,” Puck was completely unprepared for her thighs to tighten around him and hold his body inside hers. “Uh, guess you don’t want this to be only once?”

“No Noah,” Rachel shook her head with a smile on her face that said she thought he was being a doofus. Her word not his, to describe a well-intentioned adorable male who only wanted what was best for her but usually got what she wanted wrong. “I want you to…fuck me this time. You were so careful with me before. And I loved it, you made it so good. Now I want you to fuck me like you wanted when I was singing.”

“You sure ‘bout that gorgeous,” Noah could feel the blood rush through his veins to his cock, swelling and rubbing inside her. “I didn’t have in mind to be gentle when I was watching your hips twitch just like they do when I got my mouth on your clit and my fingers inside you. I wanted to make you bend over your bed and pound into you doggy style.” He bent his head so he could kiss her hard, his lips demanding a response and getting it, her tongue stroking against his own, his cock already rampant inside her soft moist body. “Damn Rachel you’re so fucking tight, so good angel.”

“I want you to have me the way you want Noah,” Rachel actually kicked his ass with her tiny heel driving him hard into her body. “If you won’t do it the way you want then stop right now.” Her dark eyes were burning up at him as he stared down at her and Puck groaned. 

“I am so completely fucked,” He reared back and pulled her with him, pulling out of her body and turning her around so she was reflected in the mirror on her vanity. Puck watched her face as his hands cupped and lifted her breasts, his fingers tugging on her dark nipples. “Touch yourself Rachel, want to see you play with your clit, your pussy, get yourself all hot and ready for me.” He rubbed his cock in the tight cleft of her ass, loving how soft and firm her ass was, feeling her moisture on his balls between her thighs. Her fingers moved to her clit, spreading her lips open and rubbing the sensitive flesh and with a moan her head fell back on his shoulder, her eyes closing.

Puck gently nipped her neck with his teeth, “Look at yourself Rachel,” he coaxed, “You’re so beautiful, look how gorgeous you are, see how I see you.” He massaged her breasts, pressing down minutely until she was arching up to his hands moaning and gasping as her fingers dipped and tugged on her clit. “You gonna cum for me like this Rache? Huh? Gonna let me see you get yourself off?” Puck kissed the hot column of her neck, her shoulders, her back as she shuddered and began to tremble. “You’re close aren’t you gorgeous? I’m gonna watch you cum for me Rachel, watch you go over and then I’m gonna fuck you so good angel.”

“Oh, god Noah, baby, I,” Rachel shuddered, stiffened and moaned his name in a long low wail of passion, trembling against him violently. Puck groaned and grabbed her hips, nudging her thighs apart with his knee and guiding his cock up and into her tight wet body with a single slow thrust.

“Oh god Rache,” He groaned as she clutched around him, her body gripping his tightly. “You’re so tight angel, god you feel good.” Puck slid one hand down to her clit, and wrapped the other up to palm one of her breasts. “Bend forward a little gorgeous, gonna fuck you like you wanted. You use your hands to brace yourself on the headboard.” He felt the minute she did, he slid so deep inside her she shuddered and started to cum around his cock, squeezing him hard until he had to move or just explode, she moaned as he started to move.

“God Noah,” Her gorgeous voice was like pure sex as she groaned his name. “Oh god baby, so…much…”

Puck gave her breast a squeeze and tugged at her clit, “Gonna give it to you hard like you wanted angel,” He panted, “I gotta feel you around me Rache, can’t stop,” He let his fingers tease and stroke her hot little clit and began to pound into her feeling her entire body shake with the force of his thrusts. He groaned as she tried to push back to him, finding her rhythm and meeting him stroke for stroke. "Fuck yeah Rachel," Puck groaned as he watched her breasts shake in the mirror, her body flushed and trembling, her eyes wide as she watched his face, wide and glazed with sensation. "Ohhh...god yeah," He groaned low in his throat as she started to get tighter around him, her body winding up for another orgasm, every muscle tensing in minute gradients of pleasure moment by moment.

"Noah, I'm, I think I...you're so..." Rachel just moaned as she lost track of her words. Puck pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and made sure he kept his fingers stroking her clit in time with his thrusts.

"That's it gorgeous," He groaned, "I can feel ya gettin' ready Rachel, you're ready to go again aren't you? I'll wait for you angel," Puck groaned, he'd never felt anything as good as this girl around him. "Wanna be the last man to do this Rache, ain't gonna let anyone else touch you, mine angel, you're mine." He groaned and felt her body start to tremble, "There you go Rachel, go on, cum for me gorgeous," Puck pulled her up against his body and held her back against his chest like he had when they started, wanting her mouth. 

For some reason he needed her mouth under his so bad. He groaned as she started to cum, tugging hard on her clit so she screamed out her pleasure into his mouth, her body practically vibrating around him as he pounded into her flesh. Hard slapping sounds filled the air, her moans and his harsh panting and groans of need until she shuddered and stiffened bucking hard back to his cock, pushing him so deep he could feel something part inside her and she screamed his name again. He lost his mind, everything in him just blazed like lava and he nearly shouted her name into her hair as he came so deep inside her. 

Puck noted in a rather detached objective manner that he was shaking, his entire body shuddering in reaction. "Rachel, oh god baby, angel are you all right?" He nearly panicked when her head lolled back onto his shoulder in exhaustion. "Rache?" He pressed his lips to her pulse and she moaned a bit. "Rachel?"

"Hmm...baby?" Those gorgeous dark eyes opened, her eye makeup hadn't smeared as much as some girls’ did, he wondered if Kurt had helped her with it or if that had been Santana too. Puck breathed a deep sigh of relief and kissed her again.

"You okay angel?" He kissed her neck and her cheek and carefully slid out of her, finding some tissues and wiping off his now exhausted cock before he grabbed a few more tissues for her.

She was looking at him quizzically and he grinned, "Me inside you makes a bit of a mess gorgeous," He helped her turn around and lay on the bed again and wiped off her thighs and gently helped her clean up. "Damn, I dunno why but you turn me on easier than any girl I've ever met," He observed watching her throw the tissues away. She was messy and filled with his cum and he'd never wanted another girl more in his life. He was getting worked up again just looking at her.

"I knew boys reacted fast, I didn't know it was that fast," Was all Rachel said, her smile amused and affectionate. 

"Normally twice and I'd be good for at least a half hour," Puck grinned as he picked up their scattered clothing, the black lace thong was definitely toast. "I ripped 'em, I'm sorry." He put them with the leather skirt and sparkly halter-top as he pulled on his shorts. "You got a spare set with your regular clothes?"

"I'm good," Rachel couldn't seem to stop smiling at him as she pulled on the cotton panties she’d worn to school. "You could keep those if you like."

Puck blinked at her, "I ain't looking for trophies Rachel." He told her in a low voice, "Don't care if I can't ever prove we're together as long as we are." Part of him wondered if she really thought that's all he'd been after.

"Noah, I'm pretty sure that if all you wanted was to get into my panties you would have made a determined and successful effort our sophomore year," Rachel was still smiling at him. "Especially after you serenaded me," She pulled on her blouse and began to button it. "But you didn't. I've always been different for you, even when neither of us knew it." She moved over to the table and picked up the panties putting them in the pocket of his discarded jeans. They were so small they barely made a bulge. "I want you to have them, not as a trophy, as a remembrance of our first time together." Her eyes went hot, "I'm never going to forget how it felt to have you want me so bad you ripped them off me."

Puck had found himself relaxing when Rachel didn't get defensive or upset with him, it was as if she'd figured half his blood was still trying to make it to his brain and she didn't want to be too hard on him until he was at full strength. "Rachel Barbra Berry, did you just seduce me?" He asked with a curious tilt of his head as she pulled on a pair of fuzzy socks and a cami.

"Hmm...did you like it?" She looked at him over her shoulder, that gorgeous flirtatious look he remembered from his room.

"God I wanna do it all again," Puck groaned. "But I've gotta go pick up Bekah." He sighed as he pulled on his jeans.

"Hmm...bring her over here," Rachel smiled at him. "I'm going to do some surfing and then I'll start dinner. Your mom's working a double anyway right?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "If it's okay with your dads then I'll grab some stuff from home and bring her back here."

"Cool," Rachel smiled. "I'll walk you out."

8888

Rachel took a deep breath and began to enter a search on her name. She'd learned the hard way freshman year that if her name was mentioned on Jacob's blog nothing good would come of it. Angry as Finn had been that day he'd probably be happy to give Jacob an interview trashing her reputation.

Sure enough, her name popped up, tagged in a current article. Rubbing her eyes Rachel followed the link and was more than a little bemused to find video of her performance that afternoon, along with the head line 'Rachel Berry Goes Wild'. "Hardly wild Jacob," She muttered. "It's a performance it's not like I got drunk and went topless in...public." Rachel felt her jaw drop as the performance video cut to a shot from the dressing room, to her untying her top. The video stopped just before the fabric slithered down off her breasts. "Oh my god," She shook her head. 

Clicking on the link below the story she read the instructions and felt her breath coming faster, spots in front of her eyes. Recognizing the symptoms she bent at the waist and put her head between her knees, staving off a fainting spell. "Oh my god," She shuddered and slammed her laptop closed when she could sit up again.

8888

Puck frowned as his phone rang with Rachel's ringtone, "Hey angel, whats--" Her panicked voice was like a bucket of ice water crashing over him. "All right, I'm gonna get Bekah and I'll be right there." He thought for a moment, "Here's what we do baby." Puck took a deep breath, okay Puckerman, time to man up. "Call Santana. Tell her you need her to come by your house. Tell her to get everybody else. I'm gonna pick up Bekah and then we'll figure out what to do. Maybe it's just Jewfro grandstanding but we won't know until we take a look at the video. You an' me we'll look at it together so we know what we're dealin' with."

"Noah, if this...if I ever make it to Broadway...this could..." Rachel's voice was broken.

"I'm not gonna let Jacob Ben Israel wreck your career before it even starts," Puck growled into the phone. "Call Santana right now angel. I'll be there in a little bit."

"I'll click on the feed and see exactly what he has for video," Rachel said softly. "Maybe I can figure out where the camera is."

"Wait 'til I get there baby," Puck suggested. "You shouldn't have to look at that alone."

"No, Noah I don't want Bekah to see," Rachel told him. "It looks like the site hasn't seen a lot of traffic yet, not very many hits. I'm going to ask Santana if she can bring Artie over. Maybe he can hack Jacob's site and take it down temporarily."

"Good thought," Puck took a deep breath. "You make that call and I'll be back as quick as I can. I love you Rache."

"I love you too baby," Rachel's voice still held her smile and Puck almost smiled in return.


	21. Trouble Now

Puck looked at Rachel as she led he and Bekah into her living room, "Rache, I'm sorry...if I weren't such a...I mean," He shook his head. "Shit, I just feel like if I weren't such a...guy...maybe you wouldn't be so worried right now."

"Noah, I don't regret being with you," Rachel's hand touched his knee gently and waited until Bekah had turned on the tv before she continued speaking in a softer voice. "I'm glad we made love, and I'm glad we fucked too," She blushed a bit. "I could never regret being with you baby. And if you hadn't stopped me it could have been much worse."

"I know what you mean, I just...damn," Puck sighed. "I just wanna...take care of you Rache, and it feels like I didn't."

"Did you want someone to watch us?" Rachel had that 'you're a doofus' look on her face again.

"No of course not," Puck shook his head as he pulled up in front of the babysitter's house. "Don't much like that Finn and Jesse have seen your underwear let alone touched you. I try not to think about that too much," he admitted.

"No one has ever touched me like you," Rachel told him with a shy smile. "No one ever made me feel like you do Noah."

"Yeah, you get to me," Puck admitted. "I've never...Rache you make me feel like nobody else." He pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips before Bekah turned around and looked at them.

"Are we staying for dinner?" Bekah asked hopefully. 

"Yeah but we got Glee club coming over so we're all gonna hang with you if that's cool," Puck told her, "I got you a snack too," He pulled an apple out of his bag and handed it to her. "But you gotta do your homework at the kitchen table while we talk. This is important shit Beks, we gotta deal with it."

Rachel looked at Bekah, "Tomorrow's Saturday, Noah has to work." She smiled hopefully, "I could come over and we could study, have a girl day until Noah comes home."

"Yes, that'll be awesome," Bekah bounced excitedly.

8888

Artie, Santana and Brittany got over to Rachel's house pretty fast. The rest of the group trickled in over the next hour and Bekah dutifully, well mostly dutifully, went in the kitchen to do her homework. "All right," Puck began when the Mercedes came in finally. "Me an' Rachel, we..." He looked at Rachel and felt his neck flush. "Fuck me blind," He groaned. "I ain't gonna say." He pushed away from the wall and began to pace. "I ain't sayin' what we were doin'," He snarled. "Ain't anybody's business but me and Rache's but we were in a room with a locked door and Jacob still got a camera in there."

"Noah and I think Jacob put a camera in my room," Rachel said quietly, her cheeks turning pink. "I watched the beginning of the video, and it seems that from the positioning it comes from my laptop."

Artie frowned when she handed him the computer, "Rache we've talked about how your security is pretty rudimentary." He reminded her. "Jacob could have hacked your laptop and used your own camera to spy on you." He opened his own computer and hooked it up to Rachel's. "I'm going to do some in depth scanning, see what I can find. He'd have to use a ghost program or something to turn it on otherwise he wouldn't be able to control what he filmed."

"Son of a bitch," Blaine shook his head. "Puck how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen why?" Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"Rachel?" Blaine looked at her.

"The same as Noah, I'm seventeen," Rachel looked at the boy. "Why is that important?"

"Age of consent in Ohio is sixteen," Mike told her. "But you're both still considered minors; that's why Puck went to Juvie and not jail when he pulled that stunt with the ATM."

"So if you two end up on the internet, through no fault of your own, whoever puts you there is guilty of making and distributing child pornography," Kurt realized. "If that happens we can get whoever does it arrested."

"Yeah but who knows who'd see what before it got taken down," Puck shook his head. "I need to be preemptive." He looked around, "We're sure it was Jacob? He usually stays out of my way. I mean I know he's sorta obsessed with Rachel but..."

"If it was just Rachel I'd say Jacob Ben Israel," Tina shuddered. "He wanted her to take off her clothes so he'd give her a good review for the play."

"He made me give him my underwear so he wouldn't report that Quinn was pregnant," Rachel grimaced. "But I don't remember seeing him backstage."

"He does do some work in the audiovisual room, that's adjacent to the backstage area," Artie reminded her. "He wouldn't have needed to be in the auditorium, you know him, he's the biggest gossip in school. And he sneaks into the auditorium when you're there all the time."

"And he's got a few creepy guys who spy for him," Mercedes told them. "You know those two freaks who have their camera phones constantly on?"

"They're in the chess club and that's meeting in the library all afternoon today," Artie shook his head. "Those two are more insane about chess than Rachel is Broadway." He looked at Rachel with a shrug, "Sorry Rache most accurate analogy I could think of."

Puck went and grabbed his laptop, pulling up Jacob's gossip blog, and began scanning it. "Shit." He said succinctly and handed the laptop to Artie.

"Oh this is not good," Artie shook his head, "Really not good." He looked at Puck, "It's not up yet but it’s going up before Monday. He must have to edit it or else he's just building anticipation."

"What is it?" Rachel had moved from her spot on the couch to lean against Puck and he wrapped his arms around her instinctively.

Artie began to read aloud, "A sex scandal is about to rock McKinley High. The Diva of New Directions and its resident Bad Boy have been caught in flagrante delicto. Stay tuned for video proof. All those interested in full viewings must complete the forms following the link below and have their credit cards ready. Stay tuned the wait will be worth it." Artie scanned the blog, "He doesn't say much more, just speculates on when the relationship began, if it started while Rachel was with Finn and if she's been cheating on him the whole time with Puck. The video you saw must have been a teaser Rache, he's got a lot more from the way he's making it sound."

Puck looked down at Rachel, "Damnit angel I'm so sorry." He groaned and shook his head. "I'm so sorry Rache." He took a deep breath, "All right, my first instinct is to kick Jacob's ass." He admitted exhaling slowly. "But that's knee jerk and he'd still have the video." Puck looked down at Rachel, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," She nodded. "What do you need me to do?" Her beautiful eyes narrowed, "I'll do whatever you think we should as long as you'll stop saying you’re sorry like you caused this mess. It's not your fault. It's the fault of that miserable little blackmailing pervy worm."

"Okay," Puck nodded, "I'm just so used to sayin' it when shit goes wrong you know? People usually blame me."

"I'm not people Noah. I'm your girlfriend," She poked him in the chest. "And I'm not blaming you."

Damn she was awesome, Puck grinned. "Call your Daddy and get him to meet us at the police station."

"Okay." Rachel nodded and pulled out her cell phone. "Excuse me," She walked into the kitchen. Puck watched from the doorway as she wandered around the room and absently opened the fridge, frowned and then turned on the oven. "Daddy?" She spoke into the phone, "I need a really big favor. I need your help." There was a pause and she shook her head, "No Daddy, I don't think I did anything wrong." She sighed, "It’s a long story, but... you remember I went on the pill three months ago right?" There was the briefest pause and she continued, "Well...you could say it was sound thinking on my part, just less sound thinking when I--" Puck could see her cheeks getting red from where he was standing. "Yes Daddy of course it was Noah. Who would you think I'd--" She cut herself off and took a deep breath. "Yes Daddy, I know. I know. Daddy please listen to me." 

Rachel took a deep breath and looked up seeing him. She smiled and held out her hand. Puck couldn't do anything but walk into the room and take it, leaning against the counter with her while she explained the situation to her dad. "So because Noah and I are underage, it's technically child porn. No, I think Jacob is underage too. But it’s still illegal to put on the internet." She took a deep breath, "Daddy Noah's first instinct was the beat the crap out of Jacob. That he's willing to go to the cops indicates he's more concerned about me than his reputation." There was a lengthy pause and Puck could hear LeRoy's voice but not the content, "Daddy he's going to sell viewing rights to the video." The shout LeRoy gave at that piece of news was something Puck heard loud and clear. "All right Daddy, we'll meet you at the police station. Be there in half an hour."

"So how pissed is he at me," Puck asked glumly. He really liked Rachel's dads, they hadn't treated him like he was scum, they'd been nice. He guessed that would change.

"Actually he considers you just as much a victim of circumstance and predatory behavior as I am," Rachel told him. "Dad's going to meet us there too. Daddy said for you to not worry, he's going to make sure this is shut down pdq."

"I can't haul mom out of work for this," Puck shook his head. "She's working overtime to pay for the hospital bills."

"Let’s tell the rest of the club," Rachel tugged his hand.

“Yeah,” Puck nodded and walked with her back into the family room. “So we gotta meet Rachel’s dads at the police station.” He explained quietly, “Bekah,” He hollered his sister. “Can someone stay with her? I really don’t want her to see me talking to the cops again. She was scared shitless when I was in Juvie.”

“I can stay,” Tina offered, “Mike and I are used to kids from camp.”

“Thanks,” Puck sighed in relief as his sister came bouncing into the room. “Hey squirt,” He let go of Rachel’s hand and crouched so he could look his sister in the eye. “That important stuff I told you we were meetin’ about? Rache an’ me, we gotta go meet her dads and deal with that.” He took a deep breath. “Tina and Mike are gonna stay and keep you company while Rache an' me are gone. You cool with that?” He watched Bekah look around the glee group until her eyes landed on Tina who was waving shyly.

“You have cool hair,” Bekah told her with a grin. She looked back at her brother, “When will you be back?”

“Tonight I hope,” Puck said quietly. “I dunno how long it’ll take but I'll come back here and get you afterwards okay? If mom calls don't tell her where I'm at, just let her know that I'll call her as soon as Rachel's dads and us are done.”

“I’ll make sure she does,” Tina said quietly. “Bekah an’ me’ll do our homework and watch movies.”

“There’s a casserole in the fridge that goes in the oven at four thirty. The oven’s warming up,” Rachel said quietly. “It needs to cook until,” She shook her head, "I don't even know when we'll be back."

“We’ll take care of everything,” Tina promised. Rachel moved to hug the goth girl tightly.

“Thank you all very much,” Rachel looked at the rest of them. “Actually, Noah, would you turn the oven off?” She grabbed her purse and pulled out some bills. “I’d like you all to order pizza, just as a little thank you…you’ve all been really…supportive and I know I don’t make it easy. But I really love all you guys a lot.”

“Rache you ain’t gotta do that,” Artie shook his head, Mike and Blaine quick to second him. “It isn’t like you haven’t supported us.”

“I know but…I…” Rachel looked over at him and Puck smiled slightly. He knew what she meant. It was hard to use words when you felt like they didn’t say enough.

“Guys let Rachel do this,” He cleared his throat roughly. “Just you know, hang until we get back, it’s a Friday so ain’t like we got much of a curfew. My laptop is in my bag, and Rache hid the Xbox in the cabinet over there, Artie an' Santana know where everything is.”

“Okay,” Kurt seemed to get it and smiled. “Soda’s on me guys,” He pulled out his wallet and Blaine grinned and produced his phone.

“What kinda pizza do you want Bekah?” Tina asked his sister and Puck smiled as he met Rachel at the door.

“God,” He groaned, “I fuckin’ hate cops an’ they hate me right back. This is gonna be fun.” Puck followed Rachel out the door and took one last second to hug her tightly. “Don’t let them give you shit ‘cause you’re with me angel,” He told her as she hopped up into his truck.

8888

The police station was every bit as uncomfortable as he remembered. LeRoy and Hiram weren’t there yet so when he and Rachel walked in the desk sergeant eyed him like he was there to shoot up the place. “Puckerman, what’ve you done this time?”

“Nothin’ illegal,” Puck retorted feeling his face pull into an automatic scowl as he wrapped his arm around Rachel’s shoulders protectively. “We’re meetin’ Rachel’s dads here. We wanna report somethin’.”

“We aren’t gonna go out guns blazing on some prank of yours Puckerman,” The cop was dismissive. “So just turn your sorry ass around and don’t let the door hit you in it on the way out.”

Puck sighed and stayed where he was, “Yeah, this is gonna go great.” He muttered under his breath. “I’m sorry Rachel.”

“You’ve done nothing to be sorry for,” Her voice was crisp and clear and she was glaring at the cop. “We are here to report a crime. And I assure you that Noah has done nothing wrong. As a police officer I would hope you uphold our constitution and laws in both letter and spirit. Innocent until proven guilty?”

“Lady who do you think you are?” The cop was apparently in no mood to be lectured by a soon to be Broadway starring Diva.

“Rachel Barbra Berry, daughter of Hiram Stein and LeRoy Berry,” Rachel extended her hand and the cop shook it dazedly. “Noah is my boyfriend.”

“And you want him thrown in jail?” The cop guessed half humorously.

Rachel didn’t seem to appreciate the joke, “No. I don’t. And if you take one step in that direction I will scream police harassment so fast the ACLU will have whiplash getting here.”

“Take it easy,” The cop spread his hands, “You haven’t said what you’re here for, an’ with Puckerman, well, we tend to go with what we know.”

“Your assumptions are erroneous,” Rachel lifted her chin, “Noah and I are the victim of a crime.”

“Babystar, maybe we could not have this conversation in the front hall of the station?” LeRoy and Hiram entered through the doors behind Puck and Rachel, the lawyer’s tone dry as he walked towards Puck and his daughter.

“Baby girl are you and Noah all right?” Hiram was the more flamboyant of the two men, reminding Puck a little of Kurt. LeRoy was speaking to the desk sergeant and asking for a detective who knew about cyber crimes.

Before long they were talking to the detective who took one look at Puck and frowned. Puck sighed, “Hello Detective Lister.” 

“Puckerman,” The cop nodded neutrally and opened the door to the interview room, one of the only spaces big enough for all five of them to talk. “Let’s have it.”

“I ain’t done anything wrong,” Puck sighed. He’d be saying that a lot he knew, “I swear to god.” He looked at Rachel, “I looked it up in the school rules once. They don’t have anything that even covers it. And it can’t be public lewdness because we weren’t in public. We didn’t do anything wrong.”

Rachel smiled at him, her lips quirking wryly, “You’d think they would have updated the school rules after you arrived and began to take shameless advantage of the janitor’s closet.” She commented leaning against his side. “But if you say it’s not against the rules I believe you. I mean you’d know.”

“Yeah,” Puck sighed and began to lay it out for the cops, glossing over the details for the sake of Rachel and her parents. “We went online and checked. Jacob’s gossip blog is pretty clear.”

“So the video isn’t out yet,” Detective Lister frowned. “We don’t have any proof that he intends to release it.”

“He’s taking credit card numbers and making people fill out applications,” Rachel pointed out. “Here,” She pulled out her phone and brought up the site. “See? If we wait until he releases it…” She shuddered.

“How old are you Rachel?” Lister regarded her thoughtfully. 

“Same as Noah, I’m seventeen,” Rachel said promptly, “Past the age of consent, but not an adult. It’s not legal to do what Jacob’s trying to do.”

“The problem is that we don’t have absolute proof that he’s going to do it,” Lister shook his head. “I understand the problem but he hasn’t done anything illegal yet.”

“You can’t get a warrant or something to seize his phone and computer on the strength of that blog?” Hiram asked worriedly, “Everybody at McKinley will know who he’s talking about. And everybody knows Rachel and Noah aren’t eighteen yet.”

“Some of ‘em won’t care,” Puck said glumly. He looked at Rachel and opened his mouth only to have her cover his lips with her palm.

“Don’t you dare tell me you're sorry again,” She snapped at him and then shuddered and climbed into his lap. “I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry.” Rachel shuddered again and started to cry. “This is all my fault.”

Puck glared at the cop and wrapped his arms around her, “Its gonna be okay angel.” He sighed, “We’ll figure out a way.” He frowned, “Artie’s really good at tech…He was working on blocking the hack to Rachel's laptop.” He looked at Lister, “What if we could prove that Jacob had a history of stalking Rachel? Or if we caught him videoing someone else or us again…would that be enough to get him arrested? Seize his phone? And computer?”

“It’d have to be pretty… obvious.” Lister told him reluctantly, “Though from what you’ve said the guy doesn’t seem to think he’s going to get in trouble.”

“I got an idea…and for once it doesn’t involve beating someone up or breaking and entering,” Puck said slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So my first instinct was for Puck to find JBI and beat the hell out of him but that wouldn’t solve the problem and Puck’s smart enough to know that. He’s also not stupid enough to do anything to get himself thrown back in Juvie and taken away from Rachel at this point. 
> 
> Yes ladies and gentleman, our Puck is growing up slowly but surely. I hope you like and that you’ll let me know what you think if you don’t like.


	22. Sting

That was how Rachel ended up having a party on Saturday, a party with everyone from the glee club and half the school. Santana had convinced all the Cheerios and they’d brought their boyfriends. Mike and Sam had gotten the rest of the football team, minus Finn and the basketball team too. Somehow word had spread and students who belonged to neither group had begun arriving, Jacob and his spies among them. True to form, Jacob was walking around filming everybody and everything. And in Hiram and LeRoy’s room, sat her dads and three cops with surveillance equipment set up courtesy of Artie and the police department. Artie had been in his element, figuring out angles for shots and how much light they’d need to be certain to capture whatever Jacob would do.

When everyone had asked Rachel why she was having a party she had just grinned and said she was celebrating breaking out of her box. And then she’d giggle and point them towards them towards the refreshments. Puck found that hilarious. She’d found nonalcoholic beer and wine and had stuck it all in coolers so everyone would think they were drinking and yet no one would get arrested for it. She was even taking everyone’s keys and insisting that they were all welcome to crash there but no one was going to be driving. If he’d ever doubted her ability as an actress this performance as a carefree party girl would have destroyed all uncertainty.

Artie had spent every minute he had with Rachel's laptop digging out the proof that Jacob had hacked it. He'd managed to block the feed to Jacob's computer after a few hours on Friday night making it impossible for the boy to video Rachel again. As a precaution he'd been working with the cops Rachel's dads had brought back and showed them everything he'd done. Rachel's computer was completely powered down so nothing else could be done to it. If Jacob wanted to video Rachel again he'd have to do it in person. Artie had looked at Puck and then at the cops and said he had no doubt the boy would fall into the trap. According to the camera activity log Jacob had been videoing Rachel almost every day. It was only when she and Puck had sex that he'd gotten the bright idea to sell the video.

Jacob was being every bit of the creep he’d always been, zooming in on the girls acting tipsy, especially Rachel. Now they were about four hours into the party and as he and Rachel had arranged, they were acting a little more amorous in public…and Jacob was paying close attention. When Puck bent and whispered in her ear Rachel grinned and nodded, taking his hand and leading him towards the stairs. Her room was down the hall from her dads room and so Jacob would have to go past their door in order to get to them, and back again to get out before Puck and Rachel noticed he was there. Out of the corner of his eye Puck could see Jacob catch sight of the two of them mounting the stairs. Keeping the grin on his face Puck muttered to Rachel, “He’s seen us.”

“I’ll hit the door on our way past,” Rachel murmured back, tossing her hair with a flirtatious grin back at him. Puck nodded at the camera he knew was in the art nook of the hall and Rachel tapped the door lightly as they passed. There was another camera artfully hidden just above the door jamb of Rachel’s bedroom and he nodded at it as well. Then they were in her room, the door carelessly shut behind them, and no lock engaged.

Puck pressed a kiss to Rachel’s neck and sighed, “First time I’ve ever been…hesitant to touch you baby,” He muttered. “I know we gotta put on a good show, and we got it figured out… but…”

“I know,” Rachel looked up at him trustingly, “But on the floor in front of the bed will work, bodies angled towards the door, you on top of me at first and then me on top of you…he won’t be able to resist.”

"Just don't...take offense if I don't seem into it at first," Puck was really worried she'd feel like he was rejecting her if he didn't react exactly like he had before. He kissed her forehead and her cheek and she was so sweet he hoped that this would be the end of Jacob's blog.

"Same goes," Rachel gave him a lopsided smile and then giggled, their agreed upon cue to start the show. Puck groaned and kissed her, she tasted so good, strawberries and the tang of fake wine on her lips.

"Hm...angel, ain't sure I can wait 'til everybody's passed out," He told her, forcing a grin into his voice as he pressed another kiss to her neck. "You sure we can't just hang up here for a bit?"

"Noah, its just rude to..." She moaned as his mouth found a particularly sensitive spot. "Hm...maybe for a little bit...Ohhh... everyone seems to..." Rachel's voice caught as his hand cupped her ass, "Seems to be having a good time."

"Nobody'll notice," Puck promised, kissing her again. "I missed you gorgeous," He wasn't lying, going to bed and thinking about her when she'd been across town had been hell. They'd texted and talked on the phone into the wee hours and he'd still wanted her first thing when he'd woke up. "I love you Rache," He murmured into her mouth. "I promise I'll never stop."

Her eyes were huge as she looked up at him, as if she knew this wasn't part of their little scene, and her smile was sweet, "I love you too Noah," She whispered. "I'll always love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a hotly passionate kiss. Puck groaned into her mouth and let his hands move over her cute ass and legs, touching the soft skin on the back of her thighs. Her startled moan vibrated through her and he felt her press against his body.

Puck slid one hand up her back, finding the zip of her dress and drawing it slowly down. The front of the dress sagged over her breasts and he groaned as he looked down. She was wearing a pretty little blue bra, nothing too risqué but it looked so nice against her skin, "God you're beautiful," He groaned and felt her little hands on the hem of his shirt, pushing it up. Giving in he took his hands off her and pulled it over his head. Rachel let her dress slide off her body, falling to the floor and he groaned, his hands around her waist and sliding upwards to her breasts. She was mesmerizing, beautiful as she unclasped her bra and if he hadn't been watching for it he wouldn't have even noticed the door opening a crack.

He groaned and knelt in front of her, tugging her forward and sucking on her breasts, her skin smelled like vanilla and flowers and he wondered if he could just stay with his mouth on her forever. And then she moaned and Puck shuddered. "C'mere angel," He tugged her down so he could kneel between her thighs and looked at her for permission before he tugged her panties down and off her legs.

"Noah, I want to see you," Rachel moaned, "Please, let me suck on you this time." She reached for his jeans and Puck groaned.

"Afterwards," He promised, "I wanna kiss you and fuck you good angel, you wanna clean me up after?"

"Hmm...yes," Rachel's gorgeous eyes were promising that was true. Puck gave her a wicked grin and pulled off his jeans and his shorts. "God Noah, I just..." She gave a long moan and shuddered as he put his mouth to her clit and began licking it. "You're soo..."

"Hmm..." Puck loved how she tasted, his gorgeous Jewish princess tasted so fucking good to him. "Play with your tits for me gorgeous," He urged her. "Wanna see you tugging on your nipples with those little fingers."

"Yes," Rachel moaned as she obeyed and began to palm her breasts, and alternately rolling her nipples between her fingers. "Oh god, Noah," She shuddered under his mouth and Puck groaned into her, she was wet, as if she couldn't help it when he started touching her. Just like he got hard the minute he heard that tone in her voice, the particular little note that said she wanted him and no one else. "Please Noah, please baby,"

Puck pushed a couple of his fingers into her and started to fuck her with them, she was tight and slick and that had been all she needed, she came with a violent shriek of his name that only the throbbing bass downstairs could have drowned out, her body clutching tight around his fingers. "That's it gorgeous," He groaned, "Soo nice and wet for me aren't you?"

"Yes," Rachel nearly sobbed and shuddered as he lapped at her clit again. "Please Noah, please fuck me now. I need you inside me."

"Yeah," Puck nodded and positioned himself over her and then grinned down at her when she opened her eyes impatiently, "How'd you like to be on top this time angel?" He kissed her hard on the mouth before sucking on her tits again. He was getting addicted to her moans, the sounds she made when they made love, how passionate she was Puck thought to himself, he couldn't seem to stop touching her.

"You'll have to help me," Rachel's voice was breathy with need. "I'll need you to help me move Noah." Her hands stroked over his shoulders and back, gripping him with her little hands almost desperately as if she didn't want to wait a moment longer.

"Hmm..." Puck grinned and kissed her again, rolling her so she was on top of him. "Now you just..." He helped her lift her body up and held his cock steady so she could slowly impale her body onto it. Watching her try to impale herself was easily one of the most erotic things he'd seen. "Easy angel," He groaned as she tried to move too quickly, "You're so tight still Rachel, just take your time... ain't goin' anywhere gorgeous." He shuddered as she slowly but surely sheathed his cock inside her. "You feel so good angel," Puck drew her down to kiss for minute, trying to help her adjust, "Okay Rache?"

"Hmm..." She sounded hungry, wanton and greedy for more of the pleasure he'd give her. "God Noah," Rachel's hips moved, a deliberate swivel and he swore filthily at the sensation of her body clutching around his so tightly. Experimentally she lifted herself and pushed back down and moaned deep in her chest. He could feel her shuddering inside and knew it was because of the position and how deep he felt inside her.

"You wanna keep goin' like this? Or you want me back on top angel?" Puck put his hands on her hips and gave her a gentle squeeze so she'd look at him. "It's up to you angel, you decide." Part of him wanted her on top, wanted her to know she could be in charge and still love sex, and the other part wanted her under him, safe from those eyes, his body covering hers as he took her.

She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him, "I'm going to ride you so hard baby." Rachel began to move her hips, undulating in a way that didn't give her much obvious movement but he felt it in every inch of his cock buried in her. Puck couldn't help it, he moaned and lifted her up and then slowly pressed her down again. Her smug look disappeared as she shuddered and almost screamed again. "Oh god, Noah."

"Yeah," Puck groaned as he helped her ride him, her tight little body bouncing hard down onto his with the sound of flesh meeting flesh. Her pretty breasts were bobbing a little, nipples tight in the air as he fucked her. He could feel her body tightening around him, hot and slick and so fucking good around his cock. "God yeah Rachel, you're so good, you feel so right angel," He drew her down to kiss her, one hand going to her breast while the other helped her move over him. "Come for me angel, wanna feel you before I go over. C'mon Rache, go over for me gorgeous, show me, show me how beautiful you are when you come." He was almost begging, he wouldn't be able to last much longer if she couldn't come he'd end up shooting off without her.

"Ohhh...Noah I'm so close, please baby, please, please," Rachel moaned into his mouth, "God please."

Puck slid his hand from her breast and pressed it between them, finding her clit and stroking it tenderly, her guttural moan told him that was what she'd needed as her body began to shudder around him. "That's it angel, come for me Rache, you know I need you to come with me, gotta go with you Rache, I gotta," He lost track of what he was saying, coaxing her to let go, to let everything go and just ride him, take what she needed from him.

Rachel moaned and arched down to him, grinding her hips to his and jerking in shock as her orgasm took her by surprise a scream bursting from her lips as she bucked hard down onto his cock. Puck hissed as all of her muscles clamped around him and forced his orgasm to rocket through his spine, emptying his body into hers without pause, one huge long shout of ecstasy blazing through him.

She was lying on top of him, her hair falling over his shoulder, with his arms wrapped around her when they heard the scuffle outside her door and it was knocked open. Rachel shrieked and hid her face in his shoulder and Puck cursed and pulled the quilt off her bed, hastily covering them both up. "It's okay Rache, we're covered," He patted her back and rolled so she was beneath him. Making sure she was covered up completely Puck reluctantly left her body and grabbed his shorts pulling them on and doing the same with his jeans before addressing Detective Lister.

"Did you get enough?" He asked bluntly.

"More than enough to confiscate his phone and all his electronics," The detective nodded, "We'll be nipping this in the bud tonight."

Rachel climbed to her feet and Puck grabbed her quickly, helping her stand and tucking the quilt more securely around her, "Would you mind going out the back? Everyone's having such a good time, and if it gets out this was a setup and it's not a real party...school's bad enough already." Puck looked at her dads, LeRoy and Hiram were standing in the hall outside Rachel's room, Hiram looking at him and Rachel, LeRoy staring furiously at Jacob whose pants were undone.

"That's up to your dads, this was only done with their blessing," The detective shrugged, "I'll leave whichever way they show me."

"I'll show you the back deck and stairs to the yard," Hiram offered quietly. Puck watched as the detective pushed Jacob along reading him his rights as he did. LeRoy was still looking at he and Rachel and Puck rubbed a hand over his face, this was going to be uncomfortable.

"I think..." LeRoy began quietly, "That you and Rachel should probably clean up a little and get dressed. You've still got a party going on." To Puck's surprise he smiled, "Noah, I'm... Well we'll talk tomorrow. But you're welcome to spend the night here." He shut the door and Puck felt his knees go out. Rachel crouched beside him as he sat heavily on the ground.

"Baby? Noah? Are you all right?" Her voice was anxious and Puck shuddered.

"Just relief I guess," He shook his head, "I was half expecting him to throw me out once they caught that little perv."

"Daddy loves you Noah, he wouldn't do that," Rachel shook her head, obviously confused. "And he knows I love you."

"Rachel, our first time we got videoed. And my bright idea to catch the pervert was to do it again," Puck shook his head, "I was amazed he didn't deck me in front of the cops last night."

"Daddy doesn't believe in violence," Rachel shook her head and to his shock dropped the quilt and reached out to undo his jeans.

"Rache?" Puck wasn't exactly sure what she was trying to do.

"You said I could suck you off after we had sex," Rachel grinned at him. "I'm holding you to your word Noah."

"You're trying to get me killed," Puck groaned and sat on the bed as she pulled off his jeans and shorts. Damn all she had to do was look at him and he was hard, it was getting fucking ridiculous how easy it was for her to arouse him.

"No Noah," Rachel smiled up at him before kneeling in front of him and licking his cock from the base to the tip. "I'm going to make you want to live forever." Her smile widened to a grin as he groaned and fisted his hands on the bedsheets. Her mouth surrounded him and began to suck her way down until he was groaning her name.

"God Rachel," Puck wasn't sure how long he was going to last, "You're so fucking good at that angel." He groaned as she swallowed around the tip of his cock. "I ain't gonna last Rache, you're too... god so good, fuck, fucking hell..." She was sucking on him again, just when he thought he'd lose it she'd ease up as if she wanted to make it last. Over and over she brought him to the brink and eased off again until finally she looked up at him and met his eyes. And then he lost his shit but good, coming harder than a freight train down her throat and groaning with the effort of keeping his hips still so she could control where he was in her mouth. "God angel, fucking hell you're soo..." Puck shuddered and shook his head helplessly. "I'm never gonna understand how you're so fucking good at that. I'm just gonna light a candle at Synagogue in thanks."

He kissed her forehead and cupped her tits, "How're you doin' gorgeous?" He cupped her mound and marveled again at how smooth her skin was. "Can I take care of you?"

"Hmm..." Rachel smiled and shook her head, "I didn't want to say before," She stood and checked her box of pills. "I'm not going to be...available for actual sex after a day or so, for at least four or five days. My body's... getting... uncomfortably... its that time of the month." She blushed as she got the words out, "I wasn't sure how you'd feel about that..." She shrugged. "Finn always acted like I had a contagious disease."

Puck laughed, "I got a mom and a little sis. I've been with enough chicks to know when a woman's having that time I better not irritate her." He kissed her, "I'm cool if you don't wanna touch me when you're feelin' off gorgeous. Just let me know when you're in the mood again."

"That's the problem," Rachel groaned, "I don't want to freak you out though." She opened her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, throwing them over a chair.

"Only way you're gonna know is to tell me," Puck moved to the bathroom and took LeRoy's advice, giving himself a quick wash. "But Rachel, I generally love everything about you, even your crazy." He entered her room again and began to pull on his shorts and jeans. "You know I'm the last person who can judge anybody."

"I... don't want to stay away from you when I..." Rachel turned pink as she pulled on her bra and panties. "I...when I...it's just that..." She groaned and sat on the bed and mumbled something that he couldn't quite catch.

"Rache?" Puck pulled his shirt over his head and looked at her, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm usually clingy and I want to be held a lot," Rachel admitted with a groan. "Sometimes I can get really aroused just by kissing, not always but..."

"Huh," Puck hadn't ever thought about it. "I thought it was uncomfortable? My mom is always cursing and reaching for chocolate and what she calls the happy pills. Midol or something I think." He shrugged.

"The first couple of days that's true," Rachel admitted. "But then the worst is over and its just a little messy and everything is incredibly sensitive and the slightest touch and I'm ready to burst, I can touch my clit and come almost instantly." She shuddered slightly at some memory. "It's worse since I've been on the pill. I threw Finn out one time because he was so grossed out by it he wouldn't even kiss me."

"Why did you go on the pill?" Puck asked as she pulled on her jeans. "Not that I'm not grateful."

"Oh, I..." Rachel was flipping through her closet looking for a shirt and sighed shutting the door absently and pulled open a drawer, taking out a dark grey teeshirt and pulling it over her head. "I... talked Dad into it," She looked at him and he groaned as he realized the shirt was his AC/DC teeshirt, tied so it was tight at her waist. "I told him that I was pretty sure I wasn't ready to have sex with Finn. But I also told him I knew I could make mistakes," She sighed, "I...reminded him about Quinn...told him that if I did make the mistake of having sex before I was ready I wanted that to be my only regret."

"Yeah," Puck shook his head, "You know I didn't..." He looked at her. "I've never told anyone this, not even Finn." He said quietly, "Quinn... I wanted her, mostly because she always acted like she was better'n me. And Finn had her and he always got everything, even though he and I both grew up broke and without our dads, his died fighting. Mine just left. He always... he got everything I ever wanted."

"Is that why you slept with her?" Rachel moved towards him and took his hand, "I thought you were in love with her back then."

Puck wrapped her in his arms, "Nah, you're the only woman I've ever loved Rache." He sat on the bed and tugged her down with him. "No, she was upset about something, I think something Finn said. She called me and asked me to get her some wine coolers. Got drunk and told me she wanted to fuck." He sighed, "I've never not used a condom Rache, you're the first girl I've been skin to skin with." He looked at her, "I know Quinn thinks I didn't bother. And I did tell her to trust me. But not about birth control," He groaned. "I knew I was her first. I knew it would be a little uncomfortable for her but I wanted her to like it. I made sure I had the condom on. I made sure she would enjoy everything... and when we were done with each other...I took the damn thing off...and it had broken." He laughed bitterly, "Ninety nine point nine percent effective...right up until they're not."

"I'm sorry Noah," Rachel's little hand was petting his face and she pressed a kiss to his jugular. "But if you hadn't... maybe its selfish of me...but everything we've been through, with school, with Quinn and Finn, with everything... they led us to each other. I can't regret anything that led me to being with you."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Puck nodded. "So glad to have you...just wish sometimes..." He sighed. "Wish I coulda been with you... from sophomore year on. Been steady with you."

"We weren't ready," Rachel smiled at him. "We would have killed each other."

"Well if we don't come out of this room your dads are gonna kill me," Puck smoothed her hair down and smiled. "Let's get back to your very successful, nonalcoholic party."

"Let me just brush my hair real quick so I don't look too obviously like I've just been fucked within an inch of my life." Rachel grinned at him and suited action to words.

8888

The party was going pretty strong when they came back down, Kurt and Blaine were talking to some of the football team, Blaine and Karofsky earnestly debating the Buckeyes chances in the coming year. Puck had picked up his guitar and was just playing a few riffs with Rachel cuddled beside him, chatting with Santana about music and boys. It was nice to just mess around and listen to her talk, Artie had his guitar so he was trying to talk Puck into dueling. Puck grinned, he hardly ever felt so relaxed he was disinclined to compete but Rachel had gotten him to that point tonight.

Then he noticed who else was in the room. Finn was at the party. "What the fuck," He looked at Artie. "When did he fucking get here?"

"Not sure," Mike shook his head. "He's been here since just after you two went upstairs, which is probably good because he would have lost his mind if he'd seen that."

Rachel had noticed too and she slid her hand onto Puck's knee, determinedly continuing her conversation as if the tall quarterback wasn't in the same room. Puck caught her eye and began a tune on his guitar, grinning as Artie caught on and then Mike, "Hey Rachel, why don't we show 'em all why you're gonna be a star on Broadway?"

Rachel grinned and looked at Santana, "I've always wanted to sing with you, do you know it?"

"You kidding me?" The Latina tossed her head, "Taylor Swift is my chica!"

"Well go for it then," Artie grinned and Puck smiled as the girls began to sing, voices chiming like bells,

" _You, with your words like knives_  
 _And swords and weapons that you use against me_  
 _You have knocked me off my feet again_  
 _Got me feeling like I'm nothing_  
 _You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_  
 _Calling me out when I'm wounded_  
 _You picking on the weaker man_..."

They sounded awesome and slowly the noise of the party faded as more people began to listen. Puck grinned as the football team drew closer, Kurt and Mike grinning and Dave Karofsky tilting his head curiously.

" _You can take me down with just one single blow_  
 _But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
 _Why you gotta be so mean_?"

Santana's voice had that sultry smoky sound and Rachel's sounded like windchimes, the contrast was amazing but they managed to blend their voices so well.

" _You, with your switching sides_  
 _And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_  
 _You have pointed out my flaws again_  
 _As if I don't already see them_  
 _I walk with my head down_  
 _Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_  
 _I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_  
 _Somebody made you cold_  
 _But the cycle ends right now_  
 _'Cause you can't lead me down that road_  
 _And you don't know, what you don't know_..."

Puck watched Finn fold his arms angrily as Rachel speared him with her eyes and she and Santana continued to sing.

" _Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_   
_Talking over a football game_   
_With that same big loud opinion_   
_But nobody's listening_   
_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_   
_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_   
_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_  
 _And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_  
 _And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_ ,"

Santana took one line and Rachel the other and then they alternated until the last word, singing together again.

" _But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_  
 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
 _Why you gotta be so..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)_  
 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
 _Why you gotta be so mean_?"

They repeated the last word in turn, and joined voices again, chiming together. " _Mean_."

"Damn," Mike laughed and shouted, "And that was without any practice people!"

There was a lot of laughing and Finn pushed away from the wall, "Nice party. Thanks for the invitation," He was almost sneering, "But I didn't see you when I came in. Where were you Rachel? Busy having someone shoot on your face?"

Puck almost threw his guitar down as he leapt to his feet and started towards the quarterback. Mike pushed him back but it was Rachel's hand on his arm that stopped Puck's forward motion.

"Noah, it's all right, I've got this," Her voice was calm though she had spots of bright red high on her cheekbones and her eyes were glittering dangerously. "No Finn, I wasn't. But then Noah can control himself long enough that he doesn't have that problem."

"So you admit that you--"

Finn's words were cut off by Rachel's scornful laugh, "Let's just say that Noah appreciates everything about me. And I appreciate everything about him." She let her gaze dip to Finn's crotch, "Unlike some, Noah actually exceeds expectations."

"You were with me since sophomore year and never put out but you're with him barely a month and you're fucking?" Finn sounded outraged.

"Setting aside the point that we've been together all summer, what I do with Noah is none of your business, it's between he and I," Rachel snapped back. "He doesn't make me feel like he has a set goal every time he touches me. I never feel pressured or like he won't stop if I tell him to. He's twice my size and supposed to be this awful person but I've felt safer stark naked with him than I did fully clothed with you."

"You got-- but... naked? With him?" Finn was almost bellowing now.

"Yes," Rachel smiled up at Puck and he couldn't help grinning down at her as he recalled their first time in his room. "I did."

"Why, because he gave you a jacket and a ring?" Finn definitely sneered that time.

"He gave me the jacket before he even got to first base," Rachel snarled. "And the ring came afterwards. And I gave him mine. And he actually wears it, he isn't ashamed to be with me, or embarrassed by my crazy."

"He's a juvenile delinquent with delusions of not being a Lima loser for the rest of his life," Finn shouted at her and Puck felt that sting like a dart to the jugular.

"Yes he's screwed up," Rachel admitted, her voice cold and clear. "But he's paid for his mistakes. And even at his worst, he never did physical harm to anyone. Their clothes maybe, but he never beat someone within an inch of their life." She tilted her head at Finn. "But you did," She folded her arms and leaned back against Puck. "You waited until he wasn't even looking at you and you cold-cocked him. His skull cracked when he hit the ground and then you started to beat him while he was down, when he was half unconscious and couldn't even block you."

"Shit," Puck heard someone behind him say, "Puckerman's lucky he's alive."

Rachel had heard the same thing, "Yes," She nodded. "Noah could have died. His skull was fractured deep enough that they were considering surgery if the bleeding in his brain didn't stop. He had to have thirty eight stitches and he's always going to have a scar. It took forty minutes to get to the hospital. He was in a coma for a week. A full week before he came out of the coma you put him in. The boy who was supposed to be his friend. You did that."

"He got Quinn pregnant and he took you away," Finn was still shouting, his anger a painful contrast to Rachel's calm chilly demeanor.

"He and Quinn did have a baby," Rachel acknowledged, "I've lost count of how many times he apologized about that. But it was her choice too," She shook her head. "And he couldn't take me away from you because I was never really yours Finn."

"You lied about loving me?" The tall boy was getting seriously pissed now and Puck stiffened, no way was he letting Finn trash Rachel or her house. That was not going to happen.

"No, I told you the truth," Rachel's voice was still painfully cold. "I did love you. But you never really loved me. You loved what I could be, what I could give you, what you thought I was. You never wanted all of me, just the pretty parts, the ones you liked. I'm Jewish Finn. I'm short and I'm a Diva. I'm ambitious and driven and I don't accept anything less than a personal best from myself and the people around me. And I'm head over heels in love with Noah Abram Puckerman because he's accepted me for who I am and he loves me anyway."

"So you fucked him," Finn had clearly taken in the way that Rachel was leaning so comfortably against Puck. Puck put his hands on Rachel's hips and smirked.

"If you must put it so crudely," Rachel sighed as if mortally insulted by Finn's terms. "Noah and I did indeed 'fuck'." She rolled her eyes, "But he never made me feel as if I had to. He's a man. You're just a spoiled little boy. A very little boy."

"And you're nothing but a fucking whore and a bitch," Finn retorted furiously.

"Angel get away from me because I've got to hit him now," Puck snarled, his hands flexing on Rachel's hips, tugging her out from in front of him.

"Whoa man, back off, you're still on probation," Puck glared as Karofsky, moved forward to step between he and Finn, "You stay with your lady." The big tackle looked at Finn, "Me and the boys'll take out the trash."

"We'll help," Mike and Blaine grabbed Finn's arms and with Karofsky hustled Finn out of the house.

"Thank you gentlemen," Rachel gave the football players a blinding smile when they came back in the house. "Your consideration is much appreciated, I'm sorry about all the...drama." She rolled her eyes and Puck grinned, "Though I admit that sounds odd coming from me."

"Aren't Diva's supposed to thrive on drama Rache?" Tina called with a grin from her seat by the fireplace.

"Too much of a good thing can be bad for you," Rachel grinned up at Puck and kissed him. "I guess the cat's out of the bag now."

"Yeah," Puck grinned and leaned down to give her the most passionate kiss he could muster, "Love you gorgeous."

"Love you too baby," She whispered back.


	23. Better Now

There was a moment of quiet and then, predictably, the mood was broken. It was probably a good thing if the whole mess was supposed to be glossed over but Puck wasn’t exactly thrilled to be interrupted kissing Rachel.

"Enough with the mushy stuff," Blaine called out, "I heard that Puckerman can sing Fat Bottomed Girls, but I've never had proof."

"Damn man, you want Lauren to kick my ass?" Puck shook his head and sat down on the arm of the couch, Rachel on his knee.

"Go ahead Puckerman, I am fat. At least the song acknowledges my power," Lauren laughed from her spot in front of the stereo.

"Shit," Puck rubbed his hand over his head, "Pick anything else man," He cajoled.

"Well how 'bout that one you were working on the other day?" Artie suggested. "That sounded good. And you won't be rusty."

"Ya'll like Collective Soul?" Puck looked at Blaine and the football players.

"Hells yeah," Azimo nodded with a grin.

"Okay then," Puck grinned at Artie, "You got my back?"

"You know it," Artie hefted his electric guitar and started the opening chords. Puck kissed Rachel and she slid off his knee so he could put his back to the wall and face his now attentive audience. Puck took a deep breath and nodded to the other two guitar players beginning his own opening chords.

" _Oh I'm newly calibrated_  
 _All shiny and clean_  
 _I'm your recent adaptation_  
 _Time to redefine me_

_Let the word out I've got to get out_  
 _Oh I'm feeling better now_  
 _Break the news out I've got to get out_  
 _Oh I'm feeling better now_."

Puck looked at Rachel and grinned at her, he'd only gotten the idea to do this song because he'd heard someone humming it and he thought it fit he and Rachel.

" _Oh I'm happy as Christmas_  
 _All wrapped to be seen_  
 _I'm your recent acquisition_  
 _Time to celebrate me_

_Let the word out I've got to get out_   
_Oh I'm feeling better now_   
_Break the news out I've got to get out_   
_Oh I'm feeling better now_

_The world's done shaking_   
_The world's done shaking_   
_The world's done shaking me down_

_The world's done shaking_  
 _The world's done shaking_  
 _The world's done shaking me down_ ,"

Artie and Sam gave him support for the chorus, their voices overlapping until the end and Puck finished with a flourish. He grinned as his team cheered and shook his head, rejoining Rachel on the sofa.

8888

Puck looked around, people had crashed randomly around the room, most of the football team were lying by the television. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch, completely passed out, while the rest of the glee club were on various pieces of furniture. Rachel was moving around, picking up plastic cups and covering various people up with blankets and nudging them into more comfortable positions. It was past three in the morning and Puck yawned as he tucked a pillow under Artie's head. "Angel I'mma check the basement and make sure everybody's covered.

"Okay, I'm just going to take this trash to the garage," Rachel picked up another cup and looked around apparently satisfied that she'd managed to at least partially clean up the house.

Puck had just tossed a spare blanket over the kids sleeping on Rachel's stage and had mounted the stairs to the kitchen when he heard Rachel cry out. He'd never felt a rush of adrenaline to compare as he burst into the garage to see Finn trying to drag Rachel out of the garage, his hand like a vise around her wrist. "Sonuvabitch," Puck threw a punch at Finn and managed to get the boy to let go of Rachel's wrist.

Finn had a longer reach though and it wasn't long before Puck was taking a punch to his face. He had a sickening feeling of deja vu as he nearly fell backwards. Righting himself he raised his fists and kept his guard up, "She's not yours Finn," Puck snarled. "You can't just take her because you want her."

"You did," Finn nearly shouted back.

"I've loved her since sophomore year, you fucking moron," Puck ducked a jab and punched Finn in the stomach. That let his guard down a bit and he took another punch to the face.

"When I was dating her," Finn said furiously, "She and I are together. You're always trying to steal my girlfriends, first Quinn, then Rachel." His fist rocketed into Puck's jaw. "What is it with you and my sloppy seconds."

Puck ducked and slammed his fist into Finn's nose, "Maybe because I don't think about women like that." He rammed his other fist into the quarterback's stomach. "I don't care who Rache dated before. I love her and I'm not breaking up with her to make you happy Finn. It's not up to me anyway."

Rachel hadn't said a word since she'd been torn away from Finn's grasp. Now she pushed in between the two of them, "Stop it. Both of you. Stop!"

Puck backed off, his guard still up but he didn't want a punch to land on Rachel. Finn apparently had no trouble with that concept and threw a wild haymaker that Rachel barely dodged. Her hands grasped Finn's wrist and yanked pulling him forward and thrusting her knee deep into his groin. While he was gasping she spun and kicked him in the chest, pushing him backwards.

"Get out of my garage before I call the cops," Rachel snarled at Finn. "I should have done that the minute you grabbed me but I didn't want to wake up my dads. You unbelievable moron. Get out!"

"Too late babystar," Hiram said wearily from the doorway. He was tying the belt of his robe and looked over his shoulder, "She's got a nasty bruise like a cuff on her wrist, but she seems all right. Noah's going to look like he went two rounds with a meat grinder though.

"Oh baby, your poor face," Rachel turned her back on Finn and moved towards Puck. He winced as her thumb touched his lip and came away bloody. "C'mon inside baby, let me get you some ice."

Puck nodded and let her tug him along by the hand. Kurt and Blaine had woken up and were waiting with LeRoy in the kitchen, Kurt looked stricken. "I am so sorry Mr. Berry," The boy said as LeRoy hung up the phone. "I never thought the boy I think of as a brother could behave like this."

"People do stupid shit when they're hurting someone told me once," LeRoy said quietly. "He thinks his hearts broken. So he's actin' stupid."

"Calling Rachel a whore in front of the entire party wasn't stupid enough he had to come back and try to drag her off?" Kurt muttered bitterly to Blaine, "His mom is upset about the assault and battery charges, and this just adds insult to injury."

Puck sighed as Rachel got out an icepack for his jaw, "I dunno what to say man," He shrugged and then hissed as she began to doctor his bloody knuckles. "I can't just back off and say 'she's all yours' Rache ain't mine to give away. She makes her own choices about who she's with."

Kurt nodded his understanding, “And she’s obviously made her choice.” He looked at Hiram and then at Puck, “We’ve got a year left of school and I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

Rachel leaned against Puck and he wrapped an arm around her pressing a kiss to her hair, “We’re going to act as if someone we all care about is angry with us. We’re going to do our best to live our lives and not let the crazy ruin everything.” She said simply. “I know it won’t be easy, but if we stick together, take care of each other…”

Kurt nodded and Blaine took his hand, the ex Warbler was obviously trying to be supportive, “How will this effect Finn’s court case?” Blaine wondered, “It can’t be good for him to get arrested again for assault and battery.”

“Part of me wants to press charges,” Rachel sighed. “He can’t keep doing this, lashing out and hurting the people he claims he loves. But putting him in jail won’t help either. And if he doesn’t make at least the basketball team senior year he’s never going to get a scholarship.”

“I’m more worried ‘bout the fact that he’s…you know…escalating,” Puck looked at LeRoy as the tall black man came into the kitchen. “It ain’t a good sign is it Mr. Berry.”

“You’re right Noah, it isn’t,” LeRoy poured himself a glass of water and sighed as he leaned against the counter next to his daughter. “Hiram’s talking to the police and he’s making it very clear that he wants Finn to be given a good scare.” The lawyer looked at Kurt, “Kurt I have nothing but respect for your dad and step-mom but something has to give. He wasn’t invited here but I distinctly heard his voice shouting at my daughter earlier in the evening. Hiram and I didn’t want to say anything because Rachel seemed to be handling it, and Noah seemed to be letting her.”

“Which was more than Finn ever did,” Hiram injected wearily as he came into the kitchen. “The police have taken him down to the station. The patrolman told us to get some rest and come down before noon tomorrow.” He looked at Rachel and Puck, “I’d like to hear exactly what happened tonight after the two of you went back down to the party.”

Rachel sighed and Puck wrapped an arm around her waist, “It’s not pretty,” He warned Rachel’s dad, “Finn got pretty ugly.”

“We heard a lot of it,” LeRoy reminded him, “And we heard the music start up again so I’m guessing Finn got tossed out.”

“Yeah,” Blaine grinned, “The football team really didn’t like what he was saying. Karofsky especially.”

Kurt chuckled, “He and Puck have really changed over the summer.”

Rachel offered her dads a shaky smile and began to give them the gist of what had happened, explaining that Karofsky and the others had thrown Finn out so Puck wouldn’t end up breaking his probation. “When Noah heard me…and hit Finn to get him to let go off me, that won’t get him in trouble will it?” She asked LeRoy anxiously.

“No, that’s the sort of circumstance for which an exception would be made,” Her Daddy soothed her. “What happened after he got thrown out?”

“We all were having fun, Noah sang, and then Mercedes and Kurt and Blaine… we even got Dave to sing a bit with us, he has a good voice.” She smiled up at Puck, “And about half an hour ago everybody pretty much started to go to sleep so Noah and I started picking up a bit and making sure everyone was comfortable. Noah went to check the basement, and I took the trash to the cans in the garage.”

“And Finn was waiting for you out there,” Puck realized. “Shit Rache, I shoulda done the trash.”

“It wasn’t like it weighed a ton Noah,” Rachel reminded him dryly. “I should have been perfectly safe.”

“Still feels like I shoulda been with ya,” Puck grumbled a bit and subsided.

“I opened the door to the garage, went down the steps to the trash cans and had just put the lid back down when someone grabbed my wrist,” Rachel said quietly. “I didn’t know who it was at first and I sort of…shrieked, more because I was startled than because I was afraid. Then I saw it was Finn and started trying to get out of his hold…and he began to drag me towards the garage door. He wasn’t talking he just looked furious…I didn’t know what he was going to do and I was trying to get my balance back just enough to kick at his knee when Noah came flying through the door and decked him.” Rachel looked up at Puck and he couldn’t help laying a gentle kiss on her lips. “That made Finn let go of me, but I completely lost my balance and fell down. When I got back up they were fighting.”

“Rache got in between us…so I backed off, didn’t want to hit her accidently,” Puck explained, “She’s so tiny, if I hit her…it could break her neck.”

“Finn didn’t seem to have the same compunctions,” Rachel said dryly. “He tried to hit Noah again and barely missed hitting me. That’s when I decided I’d had enough. I grabbed his wrist the way Master Han taught me, pulled him forward and kneed him in the groin. Then I kicked him in the sternum and it knocked him down.”

“Master Han?” Kurt asked faintly while Blaine looked impressed.

“Her Kung Fu master,” Puck explained with a slight smile that pulled at his cut lip.

“All right,” Hiram shook his head, “Go to bed, all you kids,” He ordered. “Noah, I’ll put some clothes in Rachel’s room that you can use. I think you and LeRoy are close to the same size.” He tilted his head the same way Rachel did and smiled slightly. “We should actually go through our closet, there’s a lot of stuff LeRoy doesn’t wear anymore that you might like. One of his suits is a little snug on him but it might fit you and it’ll save you buying one for court.”

Puck was touched, any other time his back might have gone up over the thought of charity but Rachel’s dads…it felt like they were just treating him as family. “That’d be great Mr. Stein, I got a blue dress shirt and Rachel’s gonna teach me how to tie a tie.”

“Puckerman in a suit?” Kurt smirked at Puck wickedly, “Rachel I demand that you supply proof of this phenom.”

“He’s going to look so hot,” Rachel’s voice was tired but emphatic.

“Bed, everybody, bed,” Hiram commanded. “Noah, take some ibuprofen before you go to bed, it’ll help with the swelling.”

“I’ll take care of him Dad,” Rachel tugged on Puck’s hand and he willingly followed her upstairs for the second time that night.

“Goodnight you two,” LeRoy had a smile in his voice and Puck turned to see Hiram wrap his arms around his husbands waist as the two men watched their daughter tugging him away.

Puck felt like he was barely conscious as he took the water and pills Rachel handed him and tossed them back. Her little hands were tugging at his clothes and he started doing the same to her, pressing kisses to whatever skin he could reach even though he had no intention of sex. Finally all their clothes were off and she was pulling the bedding back and sliding under the covers, coaxing him into the bed with her. Puck felt everything in him just relax as his head hit the pillow and Rachel snuggled back to him, the two of them spooned together. “G’night Rache, love you angel,” he mumbled, half asleep already. He heard her say it back and felt himself fall fully asleep even as he smiled.

8888

Morning, waking up with Rachel in his arms was like nothing he’d ever experienced, he woke up with her body pressed to his, his cock throbbing and Rachel practically under him. Puck groaned and tried to ease away but Rachel wasn’t having any of it, clinging to him as if he was a lifeline. It was nice in a ‘my cock’s gonna explode out of frustration’ kind of way and Rachel certainly felt good. Puck grinned, humor hitting him suddenly. The first time he’d ever just slept with a girl and he was trying to leave the bed without waking her up. He must be the biggest idiot in Lima.

Puck rolled slightly so Rachel was beneath him and began to kiss her face and neck, working his way down to her breasts and listening to her breathing change from deep slow breaths to hot sharp pants and gasps as pleasure seeped into her dreams. He’d never done anything so erotic, woken the girl he adored from sleep by making love to her until passion broke through her dreams. Her body was trembling under his, and Puck grinned as he worked his way down to her pussy. She still had the same scent to her, sweet like the fruit juice she was always drinking and Puck couldn’t help groaning as her thighs fell apart for him, opening for his mouth to lick and suck and tease her sensitive parts.

“Noooah…” Rachel moaned above him and he looked up to see her eyes finally open. “Baby…please… don’t wait…don’t wait,” She tugged at his shoulders trying to pull him up over her again and Puck shook his head against her, sucking hard on her clit until she uttered a long guttural moan of his name, her body shuddering as she came under his mouth.

Puck groaned and positioned himself over her, meeting her eyes and shocked all over again at how obvious it was that she loved him, wanted him, and pushed inside her in one thrust. Her arms wrapped around his chest and her ankles locked around his waist as his lips found her mouth and began to kiss her. She was still fluttering around him, her body tight and wet gripping his cock as he began to move. “God Rache, fuck me, you feel so good angel,” He groaned into her mouth. “I ain’t gonna last gorgeous…you’re too good…” He felt her body wind tight and hot around his as he increased his pace, unable to stop himself, trying not to lose his mind completely and pound into her but she felt so good, so wet and slick, clutching at him.

Puck shuddered and groaned, he was too close too fast and he was never going to last unless he did something. Snaking a hand down to her clit he squeezed the sensitive little nub and tugged at it, sending spasms through her body that he felt around his cock. “Come for me Rache,” He gasped into her mouth, “Please baby, come around my cock,” He groaned as she shuddered, her body grinding onto his with a low moan of need. That was all it took for him, Puck couldn’t think, he could only feel her, soft and tight and wet beneath him and around him and he knew he was fucking her too hard, too fast, but he couldn’t stop, couldn’t slow down until she was screaming into his mouth and he was almost shouting as his balls drew up and he came so hard it felt like he blacked out.

When he came to himself she was panting under him and he was still shuddering with sensation, Rachel was stroking his back with her delicate little fingers, sweet and warm under him, murmuring endearments and pressing little kisses to his shoulder and neck. Puck groaned and rolled so she was on top of him instead of the other way around. “I gotta little rough there at the end,” He managed to say. “You okay Rache?” He blinked until his gaze cleared and looked at her gorgeous face. She didn’t seem pissed off or traumatized…maybe he hadn’t been too bad.

“Noah when are you going to learn that if you can dish it out I can take it?” Rachel smiled at him and kissed his nose. “You’ve never done anything I haven’t loved.” She shifted and pulled back, “I’d better get on the elliptical though or I never will.” She grinned at him, “You’re welcome to do your pushups and pull ups on my equipment.”

Puck grinned, Rachel had found out he used weight resistance training to keep in shape when he didn’t have access to the school gym. It wasn’t a perfect system but it worked well enough on the weekends and the few weeks of the summer the school weight room was closed. He watched as she pulled on an athletic bra and a pair of workout shorts and pulled on his shorts from the day before. He’d put a spare pair in his workout bag but they were for after he’d showered. Then Rachel was running on her machine like she was training for a marathon and he was busy working up a sweat.

She was cute when she got all sweaty, Puck decided with a grin. She still had bed head and he’d given her a tiny hickey on her shoulder at some point but she looked fucking gorgeous. When they’d finally finished their workout they were both panting. Rachel grinned at him and when she got down from the machine hooked a finger in the waistband of his shorts and pulled him with her to the shower. It wasn’t absolutely huge but it was bigger than Puck was used to and showering with Rachel was a whole new experience.

8888

Puck dug out his clean clothes and had managed to pull on his shorts so he was decent when Hiram knocked on Rachel’s door. Rache was still in the bathroom, taking care of a few private things which she’d said flatly he really didn’t want to know about just yet. Puck had considered the conversation they’d had last night and nodded, picking up everything they’d scattered around the room and making the bed. “Hey Mr. Stein,” Puck opened the door, “Rachel’s in the bathroom,” He explained her absence. “I’m just cleanin’ up a bit.”

“Well I brought a couple of shirts that LeRoy doesn’t fit into anymore,” Hiram kept his voice low, “He says they’re not his style but its really that they’re a bit too tight in the waist.” The older Jewish male gave Noah a wink. “So keep that between us,” He handed Puck a short stack of clothing. “There are some khakis in there too and a pair of dress pants that’ll look good on you but they do not flatter my sugarpie.” Hiram declared with a shake of his head. “You’d think a gay man would have a better sense of style but he’s… so conservative that when he tries to be wild it’s just… disturbed.”

Puck couldn’t help grinning, “Thanks Mr. Stein,” He shook his head. “I’ll keep that to myself too.”

“Wise man,” Hiram nodded and grinned. “LeRoy is working on breakfast and I think there are signs of life from the living room so you may want to tell Babystar to shake her tail.”

“Yeah, we’ll hustle,” Puck nodded with a grin as Hiram closed the door. “Hey gorgeous your dad says people are wakin’ up so we gotta hurry if we wanna eat before we go see the cops.” Rachel came out of the bathroom and nodded distractedly, Puck didn’t like how pale she looked. “You okay? You don’t look…” He paused recalling that telling any chick she looked lousy usually got him both smacked and cut off. “Uh…you tired?” He backtracked hastily.

“You remember what we talked about last night?” Rachel’s smile was tight and controlled.

“Uh huh,” Puck nodded as he pulled on the khakis Hiram had brought him, “Started huh?” He looked at her hand held to her flat little belly and tilted his head. “Hurts?”

“Its just… this…beforehand crap,” Rachel groaned slightly. “It used to be worse, the Pill actually helps…but…” She shook her head. “I need to just get in some clothes and that’ll help…pressure like my jeans actually helps some.”

“Huh,” Puck frowned as he continued to get dressed, unfolding the shirts and grinning over them. Hiram had raided LeRoy’s polos. He’d also included a plain dark brown tee shirt. “You want me to not touch until you’re feeling better angel?” He really didn’t care for that idea but if that was what she wanted, “Can make myself scarce if I bug you too much.”

“Noah don’t say that,” Rachel shook her head. “In spite of everything else that’s been going on, being with you makes me so happy. I loved this morning, waking up with you and making love...I wish we could be like that every day.”

“Yeah me too,” Puck admitted giving her a shy grin. “Just don’t wanna bug you if kissin’ and me touchin’ is gonna make you uncomfortable, since the first few days aren't any fun.” He shrugged and busied himself with putting on his socks and shoes. “Beyond my mom, Lauren and Santana, don’t got a lot of experience with girls and their…monthly issues except knowin' not to bug 'em. Nobody ever wanted me around for that. Wasn’t exactly known for being supportive.”

“I don’t expect you to stop touching me baby,” Rachel was pulling on a pair of jeans and wincing as she buttoned them. A loose babydoll top in green and she was braiding her hair in some complicated thing down the back of her head that made his eyes bug out. “You make me feel good when you touch me.” She opened a drawer and began to stroke blush onto her cheeks as he watched in fascination. “Noah,” Dark eyes met his in the mirror, confusion in her expression. “You’re staring…am I being weird?” She looked down at herself as if she’d dropped something down her front.

“No,” Puck wasn’t sure he could explain it, no girl had ever felt comfortable enough with him to just put her make up on like it wasn’t any big deal. But Rachel had simply opened her drawer and started her morning routine, talking to him as she did. “I’ve just never gotten to do this Rache, nobody ever…” He shrugged, “Most girls…don’t want me around in the morning you know? They ain’t ever just slept with me, an’ let me hold ‘em at night.” He looked at her and he could see in the mirror his expression was raw, “My dad told me when I was ten and most of my life before that I was garbage, I guess I’m just used to people treating me like that. So when you…” He took a deep shuddering breath. “You just…want me to be in your life and that’s…”

Rachel rose from her little stool and moved to stand in front of him, wincing a little bit as she moved but she sat in his lap and wound her legs around his waist, “Noah I want you in my life. I love you. You’re the best man I know. Dad and Daddy love you because of how happy I am since we’ve been friends and now that we’re dating I’m even happier…” She kissed him gently on the lips. “All those other girls were stupid if they couldn’t see what an amazing man you are.”

Puck smiled slightly and took a deep breath, “Well I might not have been quite so improved as I am now,” He reminded her. “Maybe I’m better with you than I was with them.” He kissed her nose. “Better finish your face angel if there’s anything else you want to mess with. Your dad said they were working on breakfast.”

“Just my eyes really quick,” Rachel was as good as her word, stroking tawny shadow over her lids, a little brush over her eyebrows and something dark outlining underneath her eyes. Two seconds to slip on a pair of battered keds and she was grabbing his hand and kissing him. “I’m starved.”

“Can you eat chocolate gorgeous?” Puck wondered as they trotted down the stairs. Sure enough as they entered the living room people were groaning and stirring in their sleep. Puck saw Artie looking around for his chair dazedly and detoured to give his friend a hand. Mornings were the worst for Artie, he’d said getting into his chair when he was half asleep was the biggest pain in the ass. Puck grinned as he scooped the smaller boy up and set him in the wheelchair, “Hurry up in the toilet man, Mr. Berry and Mr. Stein are workin’ on food.”

The kitchen was filled with good smells and chatter, apparently Lauren and LeRoy were bonding over a mutual love of bacon. Karofsky wandered in and smiled when he was handed a breakfast burrito and a mug of milk. Rachel was pulling out fruit and talking about a nice fruit salad and directed him over to Hiram who was making eggs and hash browns. Pretty soon the kitchen, adjacent dining room and living room were filled with people eating and chattering. Puck saw Rachel and Santana giggling together and Santana nodding in sympathy. Mercedes joined the two of them and said something that made Rachel dart a look at him and then grin happily. When everyone had eaten LeRoy and Hiram held up the jar that had all the car keys, “Okay everybody, we’re glad you all had a good time. And you’re all welcome back on one condition,” Hiram held up the jar.

“Before you take your keys,” LeRoy continued, “All we ask is that whatever bedding you used fold up and put it on the couch. And if you see some trash put it in the can by the door. Clean up will go a lot faster. We appreciate it because there was some trouble after you all were asleep and we need to go down to the station before noon today.”

“Shit,” Karofsky groaned, “That idiot came back didn’t he.” He stood and started to fold up the blanket Rachel had draped over him in the night. The rest of the kids began to follow suit everyone talking as they did.

“He did,” Kurt confirmed, “Which is why Puck has some lovely new bruises and Rachel’s wearing long sleeves today.”

Santana looked accusingly at Rachel who blushed and pulled back her sleeve to show the Finn hand shaped bruise wrapping around her wrist and forearm. “I’m going to cut the cojones off that pendejo,” the Latina girl threatened.

“Please don’t San,” Puck shook his head tiredly. “We dunno what’s gonna happen but lets just let it all blow over if we can? Rache an’ me, we got enough crap goin’ on.”

“Word,” Artie nodded and began to gather trash up.

Puck blinked in amazement as the house was cleaned slowly but surely, and still a helluva lot quicker than they could have done by themselves. One by one people claimed their keys and thanked Rachel and her dads for the great time. By the time the house was empty Puck was shaking his head in shock. “That has to be the smoothest cleanup for a party has ever gone.” He grinned.

“Well then at least one thing has gone right this morning,” Hiram smiled slightly.

“Two things,” LeRoy corrected him with an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

“Three,” Puck couldn’t help saying as he hugged Rachel.

Hiram sputtered out a laugh and LeRoy shook his head. “On that cheerful note, lets go talk to the police.”

8888

Puck had never thought he would end up knowing so much about Ohio laws regarding juveniles. But his own experience with Juvie had led him to a lot of internet searching about his options. Now they were simply waiting for the cop who'd taken Finn away last night. "I was thinkin' Mr. Berry...I've only got another month before I'm off probation... do you think I'd qualify to get my record sealed and expunged?"

LeRoy looked at him thoughtfully, "Well you have done very well since being released, completing your community service, staying out of trouble. The trouble you've been in hasn't been through any fault of your own. I think we could make a good case for it with the judge. You haven't been criminally violent which is something they watch for." Dark eyes flicked over Puck where he was sitting with Rachel, his arm around the slender girl protectively. "I imagine you're concerned about colleges learning about your past when you apply for scholarships."

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "Plus...even if I'm payin' my way, a clean slate can only help. I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, I'mma need all the help I can get."

"Noah you're very intelligent," Rachel's voice was sharp and she winced giving him an apologetic look. "You don't see me talking about taking trigonometry with Artie do you?"

"Yeah an' I ain't taking advanced English Lit this year," Puck grinned at her. "How's your stomach baby? Want some chocolate?" From what she'd said the day before was the worst. If he couldn't hug on her he could at least get her chocolate, especially considering how awesome showering with her had been.

"Please, if you can find anything...or hot tea, sometimes that helps," She winced again and offered a wan smile.

Puck wondered if this was the definition of whipped as he kissed her hair and hopped up in search of the vending machines. By the time he got back with a cup of hot chocolate and a candy bar the cops were talking to Rachel and her dads.

"So he's spent the night in lockup," One of the uniforms was telling LeRoy and Hiram as Puck handed Rachel the hot chocolate. "We contacted his parents, and they're on their way over." The cop looked at Puck and winced at the sight of his face, "Don't usually see you for this sorta thing Puckerman," He commented. "Chivalry ain't dead I guess."

"Shit," Puck opened the candy bar and gave it to Rachel. "I been tryin' to stay outa trouble ya know? Rache an' my buds from Glee been helpin' me study. Wanted to get my act together," He shrugged. "I know what its like to be pissed at the world and want to...I dunno." He looked at Rachel and her dads, "Part of me just wants Finn to get some help. I don't want him in jail anymore than I did a month ago. But he's gotta learn, just like I had to, that he can't just...go off like this and there won't be consequences."

The cops were looking at him as if he'd started spouting Chinese but in a good way and Rachel's dads nodded their understanding. "Sounds like you're actually..." The cop shook his head and continued, "Never thought I'd say this Puckerman but you're acting like you want to be the better man here."

"Who'd a thought right?" Puck grinned and winced as his cut lip broke open again. Rachel made a small sound of pain and produced a tissue and a tube of something.

"God baby, your poor face," She winced as she dabbed what turned out to be Neosporin on the cut after wiping away the fresh blood. Her dark eyes went from his face to the cops and she frowned, "Noah is being very adult about this but I'm prepared to become a total bitch if it means Finn has to have some punishment for what he's done. It's all very well to say we don't want him in actual jail, but Noah said that about the assault charges before and Finn hasn't even..." She broke off as Finn's parents entered the bullpen and pressed her lips together.

There was a lot of talking for a moment, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel apologizing for Finn to both he and Rachel and Rachel's dads and talking to the cops until Puck finally spoke into a lull in the chatter, "Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, Finn and I were friends for a long time. I ain't forgotten that even if he has," He said taking a deep breath. "And if he was just kicking the crap outa me we wouldn't even be here. God knows I deserve an ass-kicking for some of my shit. And Finn's about the only guy who could give it to me."

"Noah--" Rachel started to protest and he put a finger on her lips to hush her.

"Angel, lemme talk for a second, I ain't done," He gave her a lopsided smile and took her hand, raising her arm to show the Hummel's what Finn had done. "Like I said if it were just me, we wouldn't be here. But it ain't just me anymore," He pulled Rachel's sleeve down revealing the ugly black and blue bruise the size and shape of Finn's big hand wrapping around Rachel's wrist and forearm. "In the past two days he's called Rachel a slut and a whore, in front of Glee club and then in front of an entire party, just because she and I..." He shook his head, "It was bad enough when he put me into a coma and scared Rache and my mom to death. Neither of them deserved that." He kept hold of Rachel's hand and tugged her sleeve back down, "But he's getting worse, he's put hands on Rachel now, he was trying to drag her out of the garage and I don't want to think about what he mighta done if he'd gotten her alone."

"He wouldn't--" Mrs. Hummel tried to interject.

"No offense Mrs. Hummel, you've always been nice to me, even when you didn't like me much," Puck interrupted her flatly. "But you don't know what he would or wouldn't do. I've never seen Finn like this. I woulda thought he was drunk last night but he ain't ever been mean when he's had a beer. I don't know what he'll do but I don't want to find out at the expense of Rachel's safety." He looked at Kurt's dad, "Kurt is worried. He shouldn't have to be. Rachel shouldn't have to worry either. None of us should." He shook his head, "I'm beyond pissed at Finn for all this shit. I don't want to wreck his life, but somethin's gotta be done that he gets in his head that we aren't gonna take this. He can't keep doin' this." Puck looked at LeRoy pleadingly and the lawyer nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, the facts of the matter are that Finn already has charges for assault and battery charges pending against him in one county," LeRoy said quietly. "If Rachel and Noah chose, it could be two counties and the chances of Finn's record every being expunged would drop exponentially. The first attack on Noah bordered on aggravated assault. Compounding it with a second attack on my daughter and Noah cannot help."

"We're supposed to be in court this week about Finn's case," Puck realized, "Shit these bruises are still gonna be around when I'm in front of a judge?"

"And that won't help Finn's case either," LeRoy reminded the Hummels. "So I suggest we all work together to get Finn the help he so obviously needs." He looked at Bert Hummel, "Quite frankly, Mrs. Puckerman is being very reasonable about restitution. All she asked was for help with the hospital bills. She could have sued and ended up with your home or your business."

"Ma wouldn't do that," Puck shook his head, "She likes Kurt too much." He sighed slightly. "So what are the options?" He looked at the cops, "'Cause I know you guys got rules about once charges are pressed there ain't any goin' back 'til the DA decides whether or not its worth pursuing." When the blonde cop looked surprised, "Hey man I've been in trouble since I was born, I did learn somethin' from all the time I spent getting lectured."

Rachel giggled suddenly leaning against him, "Leave it to you Noah."

"Ma says it's an ill wind that blows nobody some good," Puck shrugged. "So now that I've talked way more'n I ever wanted to, what are we gonna do?"

"Stick him in anger management classes for one," Hiram said quietly. "They seemed to help Noah."

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "Them, and bein' scared shitless in Juvie...that ain't for the weak." He shook his head and looked at the cops. "Is there a way we can bring at home to him, just how much trouble he's in without actually...I dunno...getting him in so much trouble that the rest of his life is screwed?" Puck sighed, "He's already lost the quarterback position, I mean, right now he can play but if he ends up in Juvie that's done. And he's missed all the spring training so far."

"Maybe basketball?" Rachel suggested timidly, "Or baseball in the spring?"

"Baseball would certainly teach him some control," Bert Hummel sounded grim as if he were recalling a few of Finn's outbursts when the bigger boy and Kurt weren't getting along so well. "I love the kid but he does need to wake up sweetheart," He said to his wife."

"Right now you just need to decide if you're pressing charges," The cop explained quietly. "You can drop 'em later, sometimes with conditions, but we can't hold him without charging him forever."

"My first instinct is to press charges and get in front of a judge and the DA to bargain over what to do," LeRoy said promptly. "If we don't press charges there isn't any leverage to make Finn learn his lesson." He looked at Puck and then at the Hummels, "I'm sorry to say it but the fact that he could go to jail for what he did a month ago hasn't really sunk in."

"Rachel," Mrs. Hummel looked at the petite girl, "You love him, you can't tell me you want him in jail." She pleaded.

"Mrs. Hummel," Rachel's voice was slow and thoughtful, "I...I won't lie to you. I'm furious with him. And I did love him, very much." She looked down and then met the older woman's eyes with steel in her own gaze. "I'll always care about him. But that doesn't mean I have to tolerate abuse." She looked at Puck and her lower lip trembled for a moment. Puck could tell she was thinking again about that forty minute ambulance ride, how they'd barely had a few hours of happiness before it had been replaced by fear. "Imagine if Mr. Hummel had just told you he loved you. And you were so happy. Your best friend wanted to be with you," She smiled slightly remembering, and then her face changed, her lips grew taut and her voice tightened. "But before you could even really absorb the idea, when it was still new and wonderful, someone hurt him. Hurt him so badly you thought he'd die before you ever got to even start your life together."

Puck couldn't help it, he wrapped his arms around Rachel and kissed the top of her hair, "I'm all right angel, I'm right here. I'm fine. I'm beat up but I'm fine." He did his best to reassure her.

"And that's the problem," Rachel looked at Mrs. Hummel from the safety of Puck's arms visibly drawing strength from his embrace. "I shouldn't have to be afraid. Finn doesn't own me. He doesn't even really love me, he's obsessed and he thinks he does but he doesn't. He couldn't or he wouldn't hurt Noah so much." She took a deep breath, "Noah's loved me...for a long time and he never did anything about it but be my friend because he was loyal to Finn. And he wanted me to be happy so he kept it to himself because I loved Finn." She shook her head, "Finn's always been so proud of what a good person he is, how he doesn't go around hurting people. But now?"

"He's hurting people," Mrs. Hummel had tears in her voice and Puck honestly felt bad for the woman, god knew he'd put his own mom through enough shit.

"He's hurtin' you too Mrs. Hummel," Puck offered quietly. "I hurt my ma when I pulled all that stupid outa my ass last year. Been tryin' ever since to be different," He looked down at Rachel and smoothed her hair with his hand. "You don't deserve to go through this anymore than my mom, or Rachel or her dads or Mr. Hummel even." He shrugged uncomfortably, "Finn's mad and he's...hurtin' everybody around him. We gotta make him see what he's doin' or he ain't ever gonna stop. Wake up call's the only way we're ever gonna get through."

"And after he's finished paying for what he's done?" Mrs. Hummel asked brokenly, "What will happen to him then?"

"He'll still have Glee club, Mr. Schue and school," Puck looked at Rachel and she nodded her agreement, "We ain't ever wanted to cut him out of our lives. He's kinda been doin' that on his own."

"All right," Mrs. Hummel nodded. "I'm so very sorry for everything he's done."

Puck shrugged, very uncomfortable now, "Yeah well I don't figure you're to blame any more than my mom is to blame for me." He sent a hard look at the cops knowing some of the shit his mom had taken over his own crap.

 


	24. Aftermath

It had taken a good part of the morning but they'd gotten the mess straightened out. Finn had been released into his parents custody again. He was now up on multiple charges of assault and battery and was lucky, as LeRoy had pointed out, that he wasn't being charged with attempted kidnapping since he had tried to drag Rachel away.

Puck had nearly dozed off in the uncomfortable cop chair, Rachel next to him sleeping on his shoulder before they'd gotten through all the legal crap. Then Detective Lister had seen them and come over to talk with Rachel's dads about Jacob Ben Israel. Apparently Rachel and Puck weren't the only ones he'd filmed. He'd been running a very lucrative business showing off his female classmates and pictures he'd taken whilst the girls were unaware. His computer was a goldmine of information and assorted pictures of his classmates. It seemed he'd had cameras put in various places around McKinley which he'd use to get information for his gossip blog and pictures for his other business. The video stream of Rachel he'd apparently kept for his own personal use until she'd infuriated him by having sex with Puck.

"I'm hoping you two will be pressing charges?" Detective Lister looked at Puck and Rachel, "The records will be sealed since you're both minors but since we have to hunt up everyone else you're the only ones who can right now. You might be able to sue him for restitution. He's got plenty of money and it'll be confiscated and used to help his victims."

"It would be nice if Noah's mom didn't have to worry about money," Rachel said quietly. "I'd like it if Noah and Bekah could have trusts set up for them for college."

"That'd be somethin' of a relief," Puck admitted. "Just so that my mom don't have to worry about it."

"I'll take care of all that," LeRoy nodded, "I think we can safely say that we'll be pressing charges." Puck and Rachel nodded, "So long as Noah and Rachel aren't charged."

"Hell, it was pretty obvious that neither of them even knew they were bein' filmed," Detective Lister shook his head. "Can't charge 'em when there isn't any intent. Cyber crimes are pretty definite about that though the sexting laws are a little more twisted." He sighed, "But the two of you were instrumental in catching the guy so I'm pretty certain we'll avoid charging you." He looked at the two of them, "But I'd suggest strongly that if you two have been sexting or whatever on your phones that you delete all the evidence. Defense lawyers love to spin these charges back on the victims."

Puck nodded, "Not sure exactly what's against the law and what isn't, but I don't have naked pictures of Rachel on my phone." He looked at Rachel, "I got a couple where she's wearing one of my shirts but she's all covered up."

"Sounds fairly innocuous but get it off your phone just in case," Lister told him. "Same goes for you." He pointed at Rachel. "I'll let alla you get on with your day but lets hope we don't meet like this again, right?"

"Too right," Puck sighed. "I'm about to crash."

"Lets go home, feed you two and you can both get some sleep," Hiram suggested shaking Detective Lister's hand in thanks. "You're out of school for the beginning of court tomorrow so its not as if we need to keep you on a schedule. Have a nap and then we'll see if that suit fits you Noah," He suggested.

"Thanks Mr. Stein," Puck nodded tiredly.

8888

Puck took a deep breath and looked at Rachel. His girl just grinned at him and nodded, taking the hand he extended. Rachel was convinced he could get a basketball scholarship to NYU if he wanted. He wasn't sure he was good enough for any scholarship but he was convinced she could get into any performing arts school she wanted. Rachel was agonizing over a strategy for applications. No matter what Ms. Pillsbury said, Rachel still wanted Julliard, she and Kurt both. 

He'd been doing some research of his own and pointed out that Tisch was a great school and it was part of NYU. Rachel still thought he could make it into Julliard if he wanted. Puck looked at her as they neared his locker. They'd still been mock arguing about it this morning, he knew that Rachel was good enough for any school. His chances weren't quite as good but they weren't awful either. They were both going to be trying to keep their grades up this year, and he'd have to bust his ass on the football field and basketball court. Part of him really wanted a full ride on a musical scholarship to Julliard but Tisch wouldn't be a bad alternative. 

"Noah, stop worrying about it," Rachel tugged his fingers. "Or do I need to distract you again?"

"You distract me anymore and my brain'll overload," Puck grinned and tugged her closer for a kiss.

"Enough a that," Karofsky hit the locker next to Puck's head. "You two are disturbin'."

Rachel gave the big lineman a smile, "Hello David, and how are you finding McKinley today?" The football player had stuck around her house to help with the clean up and while he admitted he’d thrown Finn out purely for the pleasure of seeing the quarterbacks comeuppance Karofsky had also apologized for slushying she and Puck sophomore year. It hadn’t been a long conversation and Puck had kept a good eye on them both but she’d decided to give the lineman a chance to be nicer to her. That included talking politely.

"Same place it's always been," Dave chuckled. "So I wanted to ask you guys, seriously. What are my chances?"

"Gotta have some specificity man," Puck pulled his books out and waited for Rachel to select hers.

"For the glee club," Dave looked sheepish. "I know I gave you all shit about it all summer, but when we did the halftime show it was a lotta fun. And the way you guys sang at the party, if you can do that without practice... I wouldn't mind doin' it full time ya know? I like music and I’m a senior…wanna do something fun?"

"What about Azimo and the guys?" Puck wondered, "Won't they give you shit?"

"Hell, I figure if you, Kurt, Mike and Finn can handle it, I should be able to," Dave shrugged. "And if I'm ever gonna come out I gotta learn courage from somewhere."

"Its too bad Azimo won't join," Rachel mused. "He has a lovely bass. It'd be nice to have some guys besides Noah that aren't super skinny."

"Girl lookin' good!" Santana grinned as she and Brittany passed, "See you in Spanish?"

"As always," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Seriously Dave, you can read music which puts you a step ahead of Finn when he started. And when you get going you have one hell of a tenor. I think you have a good chance." She grinned, "And if you and Noah would like help preparing your audition pieces I would be honored."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that your next assignment is done?" Puck teased as she got her books. First period was European history and all three of them were in the same class this year. 

"It might," She smiled impishly up at him. "I’ll admit that it is one of my favorite songs."

"Can't wait," Puck grinned and looked at Dave. "You'll do fine," He offered what reassurance he could. "C'mon home with Rache an' me, we'll find something you'll like singing. That's half the trouble, finding something you connect with, that you can sing and feel something."

"Yeah? Sweet man, that'd be great," Dave nodded. "Oh hey, are Kurt and Blaine gonna come too? I heard him say somethin' about the drama of last minute decisions."

"I've got Lit with them this afternoon so if we don't all meet up for lunch I'll ask then," Rachel promise. "Got a little crush Dave?" She teased sotto voice.

"Yeah Rache, on your dad," Dave grinned at her. "LeRoy is seriously hot for an older dude."

"Ewwww..." Rachel mock shuddered. "You are forbidden to speak of that again David Karofsky."

"You two are freakin' me out," Kurt joked as he came up to them with Blaine, "Karofsky don't you know Rachel's supposed to drive us all crazy?"

"I think my tolerance for crazy has gone up," Karofsky laughed. "Puck an' Rache are gonna help me with my audition for Glee. You two in?"

"Whose house?" Kurt wanted to know, "I'd suggest Rachel's simply because she's got that stage in her basement." When Dave looked confused Kurt grinned, "Oh yeah, you were too busy talking with my boyfriend about football to check out the performance space."

Blaine sighed dramatically, "You will never understand the depth of commitment a Buckeyes fan possesses Kurt."

Puck burst out laughing as Dave put his hand over his heart solemnly, "Damn you clowns are gonna make us all late." He wrapped his arm around Rachel, "Let's hit this shit."

"Noah," Rachel chided him, "Language."

Puck grinned and kissed her before she could continue, loving that a second of kissing him and she'd completely forget what she'd been saying. That had come in handy more than once this summer.

8888

Dave and Kurt were arguing with Blaine, Santana and Brittany were laughing over something the boys had said. Rachel had gone up into the kitchen to get 'refreshments', and Puck decided he'd go up and help. She was humming to herself in the kitchen, pulling out fruit and cutting it up for a salad, making sandwiches and putting a ton of her homemade cookies on a plate. "Missed you," Puck admitted, coming up behind her and putting his hands on her hips. "School's as bad as work for not gettin' to see you."

"Hmm..." Rachel turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm a little worried about this year baby," She admitted. "It's our last year in high school and I...don't want to lose you."

"You ain't gonna lose me gorgeous," Puck pressed a kiss to her forehead and then to her cheek. "I love you. Why would you think you'd lose me?"

"I..." Rachel rested her forehead on his chest. "We're going to be under a lot of pressure. Our grades, your sports, glee club and colleges... I've seen couples who've been together all through high school break up their senior year."

"Rachel, angel what makes you think that I'm ever going to get enough of you?" Puck kissed her gently and then more passionately as she moaned and parted her lips for his tongue. "I told you Rache," He groaned as he kissed her throat, "You're mine. I ain't lettin' you go. If I gotta follow you to New York I will but I'm not letting you go less you tell me you don't love me anymore."

"That's not possible Noah," Rachel moaned. "I'll never stop loving you." She gasped as his hand slid from her waist to her ass and hitched her body up against his, "Oh god baby," He knew his cock was rubbing right up against her clit. Her skirt was hiked up over her hips and her legs had wrapped around his waist instinctively. It was second nature to brace against the counter and slide his hand down between her panties and her skin, feeling how damp she was against him.

Puck groaned into her mouth as he felt her heat and slick juice on his fingers, pushing up and inside her and curling them so they hit just the right spot while his thumb found her clit and rubbed, his guitar calluses touching just where she needed. "That's it angel," He muttered against her skin, "You need to relax, come around my fingers Rachel, I promise I'll take care of you."

"God, oh god, Noah," Rachel moaned shuddering around his hand, "I want you inside me, please Noah, please," She tried to unbuckle his belt, groaning in frustration when he pushed closer to her and kept her from getting his pants off. Puck nearly grinned, he'd learned patience and Rachel had learned to be impatient. 

"Have to wait for that angel," Puck pressed a hard kiss to her mouth before he found the curve of her ear and bit carefully down on the curve of it. "C'mon now Rachel, you know I love to watch you come for me. You want my tongue on you instead? Make you ride my face later gorgeous." He muttered into her ear, "Gonna eat you until you're screamin' and then fuck you until you can't scream anymore, make you take every inch a me Rachel." With a choked cry she shuddered and her body tightened spasmodically around his fingers, sweet and hot as her orgasm blew through her body. "That's it baby," Puck murmured. "Feel better now?" He carefully tugged his fingers out of her body and leaned against her.

"Hmm..." Rachel giggled and took his hand, licking his fingers. Puck groaned as his jeans instantly felt five times too tight. Rachel'd figured out over the summer that he loved that she didn't mind the taste of herself. She'd shamelessly used that to drive him crazy until he'd nearly fucked her face at one point, delighting in making him lose control. "Noah, I just want to go up to my room and lock the door."

"By yourself?" Puck teased and was rewarded with another giggle, "S'okay gorgeous. Let's get Dave settled with his song."

"Hmm...quickly I hope," Rachel groaned. "I want you inside me before we have to start on homework and dinner."

"Least Bekah's got afterschool stuff now, don't gotta pick her up," Puck reminded her. "That's a coupla extra hours." He licked his fingers and kissed her once more before washing his hands and grabbing the tray of snacks she'd put together.

8888

It seemed to take forever but they got Dave settled into a good song. And Puck had taken a few minutes to reassure the guy that he'd play guitar so Dave at least had music because it was hard enough to belt something out without doing it acapella. Kurt and Blaine had promised they'd be there to support the lineman but it had still taken fucking forever before everyone had left.

Puck turned and looked at Rachel, "Hey gorgeous, how're you feelin'?"

"Horny," She grinned. "Please take me to bed now Noah, we'll do homework when my dads come home."

"Damn you are the most awesome chick," Puck grinned and scooped her up. He wasn't a giant like Finn but Rachel was so tiny she made him feel like she was. The stairs to her room were easy and then they were shutting the door behind them and he was tugging off her clothes. "I'm beggin' Rache, don't ever stop wearing these skirts," He muttered as he pulled off her socks and then went to work on the rest of her clothing until she was completely nude. She was so damn gorgeous it was a wonder his cock didn't just go off from lookin' at her. All curves and legs and soft creamy skin with that beautiful olive tone that was shades paler than his, "So fuckin' beautiful."

"Noah if you don't take off your clothing I won't be responsible for my actions," Rachel warned him as her hands pulled his shirt up from his waist and began pulling it over his head. Her hands went to his pecs and shoulders, squeezing and rubbing over his skin like she couldn't stop touching him. Her hand touched metal and her eyes widened. "What's this? You put your nipple ring back in?" She leaned forward and fastened her mouth to it, tugging slightly as she sucked and sending sensation straight to his cock.

"God Rachel," Puck groaned his appreciation. "Yeah...wanted to see what you thought." He felt her hands on the waist of his jeans, pushing them down until he was toeing out of his shoes and stripping off his socks and jeans at the same time. "Ya like it? Or should I get rid of it?" Finally nude he put his hands on Rachel's waist and pulled her towards him, turning so he could press her back onto the bed. She felt so good under him, so right, he groaned as his body covered hers and he could kiss her.

"I like it, it's like your mohawk, it's you, a bad boy you, but still you," Rachel moaned as his hands found her breasts and began to stroke and tease the tips, alternately palming the soft swollen mounds and pulling at her nipples. "Noah, please, please come inside me," She begged him. "Need you so badly."

Puck knew he wouldn't be able to wait long, spreading her thighs and sliding slowly inside her he groaned his pleasure. Sometimes it was just so perfect he was convinced he was dreaming, that he needed to make it last, so he set a slow, easy pace, wrapping his arms around her body and holding Rachel to him. He knew she both loved and hated when he took his time, when the precipice came at a walk rather than a gallop, but there was something ideal about the measured rush of his blood, of feeling her body tightening by minute degrees around him. Being able to whisper his affection, how lovely she was, how he wanted to be the last man to have her, the last man to love her.

He could feel Rachel's body trembling as he slowly pressed into her, deep enough to hit every little spot that drove her mad, slowly enough that she was moaning and begging for more as he refused to increase his pace. Her back arched, her breasts pressing to his chest as he kissed her, her mouth like wine, making him drunk with sensation as she shuddered and writhed under him. "Noah, baby, please," Rachel's gorgeous voice was breathy and low with need and he could feel her getting closer. "Please baby, make me come for you," Her lips found his shoulder, pressing open mouthed kisses to it as she arched up again, his hands beneath her back keeping her full length against his body as he moved inside her.

"Wanna take my time with you gorgeous," Puck groaned into her ear. "You feel so good, you can't be real angel, just another dream a you an' I gotta make it last." He moaned as he felt her body tightening around him, "Not yet Rache, baby I gotta..." He groaned and knew he was going to lose his shit as she began to use her kegal muscles, tightening rhythmically around his cock as he slid inside her. She moaned as her attempts to bring on his own orgasm hastened hers and her thighs tightened around his waist. "God Rache, fucking...hell..." He groaned harshly into her hair as she trembled, tightened and then clamped hard around his cock squeezing like a wet velvet fist until he was pushing forward one last time, unable to stop his cum from tearing out of his body, flooding her deep inside.

He couldn't stop shuddering, pressed kisses to her shoulder and her hair, feeling her soft hands caress his back and felt a slight sting, "Damn baby, you scratch me up again?" Puck huffed a laugh into her hair, "You are the perfect woman you know that right?"

"I'm perfect because I drew blood and I bit you?" Rachel asked whimsically, when he raised his body slightly so he could look her in the eye she nodded at his shoulder. "When I started to come, I was moaning into your shoulder, I lost control and bit down. You're going to have a bruise shaped like my teeth."

"That is so hot," Puck grinned at her. "See, perfect." He pressed a kiss to her lips, "So keep the nipple ring?"

"If you like it," Rachel smiled up at him. "I wouldn't recommend it for football games, and its probably just as well you took it out before Juvie, but it looks..." She traced her fingers across his chest, "It looks like my Puck. My Puck from sophomore year, before Noah fell in love with me."

"Puck's just an act gorgeous," He grinned down at her. "I know it sounds like multiple personalities but Noah's been in love with you for a long time...longer'n I liked to admit."

"Me too," Rachel smiled softly. "It was a little disturbing, thinking I was in love with someone else and... worrying and thinking about you all the time."

"Yeah I know," Puck grinned and kissed her softly. "How much homework you got gorgeous?"

"A rather frightening amount actually," Rachel made a face. "Enough that we should probably get to it."

"Yeah," Puck forced himself to pull away from Rachel and groaned. "Damn you're gorgeous, school's gonna be harder to concentrate on now than it ever was last year." Rachel tilted her head curiously and Puck explained, "Last year, I was just in love with you, tryin' to be friends, wantin' you to be happy. Worked on my school stuff to keep from goin' nuts thinkin' about you with Finn, and then about you not with him but still in love with him."

"Ah," Rachel nodded her understanding as she disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, coming out again to grab a fresh pair of panties and bra. "Now you have me...most definitively," She added teasingly. "And school is an unwelcome distraction from me, rather than a welcome one."

"You got it," Puck watched her get dressed and spared a thought for the idea that there was no other girl he was so happy to watch get dressed. Pulling on his own clothes, he smiled at the pull of the scratches on his back. He was some sort a sick fuck but he loved when Rachel marked him. "I wish I had your focus sometimes angel."

"Oh you'd be amazed at how distracting I find you Noah Puckerman," Rachel smiled at him as she pulled on her shirt and a pair of yoga pants.

"Hafta tell me 'bout that sometime," Puck grinned. "But right now, let's get going on homework so we've got it done 'fore your dads get home." He wrapped his hand in her hair and kissed her on the neck and cheek and finally her lips. "If I could wish for one thing Rache..." He sighed, "Damn I love you so fucking much it hurts."

"What would you wish for Noah?" Rachel's hand was on his wrist, holding him in place against her. Her gorgeous dark eyes were huge as they looked up at him.

"That I could..." Puck took a deep breath and shook his head. It wasn't fair to throw everything at her at once, less than a month into senior year wasn't the time to tell her he wanted to marry her. Too much pressure, too much expectation. "I wish I never had to leave." He said finally. It was the truth, but not all of it.

"I know how you feel," Rachel sounded sad and Puck looked down at her.

"You okay angel?" He kissed her gently, "You know you got me as long as you want me right? I'm in this for the long haul so if you get sick a me you're gonna hafta be the one that tells me its over."

"I would never tell you that Noah, never," Rachel looked up with suddenly furious eyes. "Sometimes I just don't understand what you see in me. I'm not easy to deal with. I'm driven and ambitious and high maintenance."

"Yeah," Puck shook his head. "But you're sweet and loving and you take care of everybody you love even if they don't see it. How can I not be with you? You're 'bout the only one who believes in me 'sides Coach Beiste an' Ma."

"I really love that woman since this summer," Rachel smiled. Puck grinned and nodded his agreement as he began to grab his books and opened the door to her room. Coach had sat him down for a heart to heart about what he wanted this year. Between the two of them they'd figured out he really wanted a musical scholarship but he'd be happy with an athletic scholarship for either football or basketball. NYU looked like it was a possibility, Coach knew a few people there and they had a basketball program. So Coach had suggested he really concentrate on basketball and enjoy football but not kill himself with it unless some school started really making noises. But then Coach knew his goal was to get to New York no matter what.

8888

Puck groaned as he pulled his books out of his locker, a month into the school year and interesting didn't even begin to describe it. Some crazy chick had decided she wanted to be in Glee club but she couldn't sing. Then Rachel's birth mother had been brought in to be a director of a second glee club at McKinley. Rachel was so tense these days an orgasm barely de-stressed her anymore and Puck knew he wasn't much better. He and Rachel were going over to Shelby's house in a couple of days to visit so he could spend a little time with Beth. It'd be the first time he'd seen his daughter since she'd been born and he was so wound up he doubted an orgasm would get rid of his tension either.

Finn was on the football team until his day in court and whatever sentencing was meted out. He was still the quarterback. Puck couldn't really blame Coach and she'd talked with him separately afterwards, about why she'd done it. If Puck and the other boys were to have any chance at football scholarships they needed to win games and attract scouts. That wouldn't happen with the backup quarterback. "I'm sorry pumpkin, I know it doesn't seem fair," Coach had looked at him sadly, "If I had someone else that could do the job, I'd put him in it. But Dave and AZ are seniors too and they don't play basketball. They need us to do well this season."

"I get it Coach, and I appreciate you talkin' to me about it," Puck grinned at her. "If it helps I'll do my best to be totally professional on the field and off with him. He's purely pissed at me these days anyhow so that might make it easier on all the guys."

"I knew I could count on you pumpkin," Beiste smiled at him. "Oh, and here's your phone." Puck grinned at her. He'd started asking her to hold onto his phone during practice because he'd reloaded Rachel's pictures onto it and he didn't want anyone he hadn't vetted to see her photos. The only condition Coach had made was that she wanted to see the photos so she was sure they weren't nudes.

"Thanks Coach," He grinned. "Oh hey, whatcha doin' on Thursday night?"

"Nothin' but going over the playbook why?" Coach blinked at him in surprise.

"Well you're kinda the only teacher I can stand these days, Mr. Schue seems to have written me off since Rache and I got together after Nationals," Puck said quietly. "Which kinda sucks you know because between you and him and Rache and my mom you all straightened my ass out. It's like if I don't do things the way he thinks I should he just...don't care anymore." He shrugged, "Anyway, my mom was having Rachel's dads and Rache over for dinner and I was hopin' you'd come. It'd be kinda cool to have you over so you can talk with alla us an' not get interrupted every five freakin' minutes--" He stopped as someone came running up to them. "Like that," He finished dryly.

"I'd love to have dinner with you and your family pumpkin," Coach grinned at him and Puck smiled.

"Awesome, Ma gets home at six so dinner's at seven. So show up anytime after six. Knowin' Rachel she'll be hounding me to clean up and all so I'll be unavailable for conversation until then anyway," He shook his head.

"Sounds good, can I bring anything?" Coach took the paperwork the guy had handed her and stuffed it in her binder.

"Tums and Pepto in case you don't like Ma's cooking," Puck laughed. "Ma would say bring yourself and that's present enough." To his surprise his coach blushed and he grinned at her, "It's totally true." He looked at the clock on his phone, "Shit, I gotta go Coach, Schue won't make me run laps but I'm sure he'd come up with something equally musically exhausting. See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow Noah," He'd heard Coach say her goodbyes and took off at a sprint. Glee hadn't been all that much fun with Schuester giving he and Rachel the evil eye. Dave had made the cut and Rachel had actually made a bet with Azimio so that the big linebacker had to try out for the club. She'd been right about his bass and he'd made the club. Of course now they had more guys than girls and that wasn't counting Finn. 

Puck scowled down at his books, he still couldn't believe after all the crap Finn had put the club through that Schuester had just welcomed him back. The quarterback had the nerve to act as if he was the one who had been wronged, as if Puck and Rachel had done something to him and Schuester wasn't doing anything to discourage the attitude. It was enough to make Puck want to leave glee club but that would just about kill Rachel. So they had to put up with Finn in rehearsals, at least until the sentencing.

Rachel came up to him as he was trying to remember what book he’d need for English and tapped a Steinbeck novel. “It’s this one. Remember we read the chapters last night?” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Aren’t you excited?”

“Sorry gorgeous, my minds a total blank,” Puck gave her a tired smile and was grateful when she didn’t lambast him but just grinned more widely and kissed him again.

“Today we find out about the parts for the play,” Rachel reminded him excitedly. “And since Coach Beiste and Miss Pillsbury are the adult supervisors with Artie directing Finn won’t automatically get the best part.”

“Damn,” Puck grinned. “You’re right. That is cool.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and grabbed the rest of his books. “I maintain you’ll be an awesome Mimi,” He told her.

Rachel shrugged, “Mercedes was pretty good when she auditioned.”

“I just don’t see Mercedes as Mimi,” Puck shook his head and grinned slightly thinking of how sophomore Puck would have reacted to this conversation. He would have freaked and run, not been excited about his own audition.

“Well you’re by far the best Roger,” Rachel told him staunchly, “I’ve never heard ‘One Song’ done better.”

“We’ll see won’t we,” Puck grimaced as they arrived at the classroom. No wonder he’d tried to block the class out, Finn was in the same damn class.

“We don’t even have to look at him,” Rachel offered soothingly. “We’re not even on the same side of the class.”

“Some comfort,” Puck sighed and held the door open for her.

8888

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know it seems as if nothing is happening in regards to Schuester and Finn. Have faith. Court cases, even juvenile ones, take time to go through the system. Our favorite couple won’t be dealing with Finn for long.


	25. The Hands Of Time

Santana and Rachel practically pulled he and Brittany out of their last classes in their excitement to see the cast list. Kurt, Blaine, and Mike were already waiting along with Mercedes and Tina to see what parts everyone had gotten. Karofsky and Azmio were hanging around a bit lazily since they hadn’t gone for specific parts. Finn had even showed up, the tall teens hands in his pockets as he awkwardly spoke with Azimio and Mercedes.

Coach Beiste came out of the faculty lounge and grinned at her football players before she pinned up the list. “Before you all get mad, or start arguing, this is not up for debate. This is the cast list. If you don’t like it, you can quit and your part will go to someone else.”

Dave Karofsky grinned at her, “That mean if we all quit casting starts over Coach?”

“Smart ass,” Beiste rolled her eyes. “Read it and come to the auditorium if you’re on it.”

Dave being one of the tallest guys still speaking to Rachel and Puck called out to the both of them, “Okay…Kurt, get your scrawny ass up here ‘cause I ain’t readin’ this to every-damn-body,” The big lineman laughed. “Puck, you got Roger…must be the do that did it.” Puck couldn’t help laughing and running a hand over his Mohawk, it was once again the stereotypical bad boy cut he'd had last year. “Rachel, shit, you got Mimi!” Dave’s voice was nearly drowned at as Rachel shrieked and threw herself into Puck’s arms. Puck grinned over her head as Dave rolled his eyes. “Hey awesome, I got Benny,” Dave finally found his name.

“Blaine…you’re Collins!” Kurt screamed and Blaine shouted, and then Kurt found his name and began to sing ‘Today for you, tomorrow for me!”

“Oh my god!” Rachel screamed into Puck’s ear. “Kurt’s Angel!”

“Damn woman,” Puck had to laugh through his ringing ears, “Now I’m deaf.” He set her down so she could go and throw herself into Kurt’s arms and stare at the cast list.

Santana came up to him and grinned wryly as the male and female Diva began to jump up and down, “So I got Joanne,” She offered with a smile. “And they gave Mark to Finn.”

“Yeah I figured,” Puck shrugged. “Mercedes got Maureen?”

“Yeah,” Santana turned uneasily to look at the curvy black girl. “She ain’t happy. She wanted Mimi.”

“Fuck,” Puck muttered under his breath. “This ain’t gonna be pretty,” He watched Mercedes face as she read her name and the black girl’s eyes were like lasers into the back of Rachel’s head.

“What the fuck,” Mercedes ripped the list down. “This is shit. I was better than she was. I nailed that solo just like I’ve nailed everything I’ve ever sung and the skinny little white bitch still gets the best part.”

“But Maureen’s so multi dimensional,” Rachel turned from Kurt to look at Mercedes, “She’s this wonderful vulnerable femme fatale, everyone can’t help but fall in love with her. She’s…its perfect for you.” Rachel was blinking in confusion, truly not understanding the rage on Mercedes face.

“At least you got a part Mercedes,” Tina offered quietly, “I’m just an understudy.” She didn’t sound too upset, more like it was what she expected, but Puck felt a little bad for her. Tina’s voice had really improved in the past two years and she was a solid singer, just not as showy as Rachel or Santana or Mercedes.

Santana looked at Mercedes and shook her head, “Bitch you have lost your shit if you think you out sang Berry in auditions.” The Latina sneered, “But Maureen struck me as a bit of a bitch so maybe it was just typecasting that got you the part.”

The uproar that followed drew Artie, Coach and Miss Pillsbury out into the hallway where Mercedes then threw down the gauntlet, “I’m sick of playing second fiddle to Rachel fucking Berry.” The black diva shouted, “Either she’s out or I am.”

Artie took a deep breath and looked up at Mercedes, his amiable face stern and not the least intimidated by her height or bulk, “Then you’re out.” He told her simply, “I had my doubts but you had the stronger voice for the part. If you won’t play the part we thought you were suited for then you don’t do the play.”

“Fine,” Mercedes nearly screamed it in her fury, “I don’t need this shit and I don’t need alla ya’ll either. I’m outa this damn play and I’m out of New Directions. See if ya’ll win anything without me.” She turned and stormed away leaving Puck wondering when she’d gone completely insane.

“Uh, when did Rachel and Mercedes switch bodies,” Azimio asked dryly. “Ain’t ever heard her like that b’fore.”

“You missed a lotta drama last year,” Artie told him in the same dry tone. “Santana, I need to ask you a big favor,” He looked up at the Latina, “You and Tina will have a lot of scenes together. I’d already spoken to Rachel, but can you also work with Tina? I think between the three of you working hard that Tina will be a great Maureen.”

“Me?” Tina blinked and looked around at her friends, Brittany first, “What about Brittany, she’s got—“

“Brit and me are on choreography and chorus,” Mike shook his head. “I can’t do a full time part ‘cause I don’t have the time with all my classes. Brit said flat out she’d never remember her lines.”

“Tina you’ll be wonderful,” Rachel smiled hopefully. “When I saw you were the understudy I was pretty much planning to be sick for the Sunday shows. I know you’ll kill Maureen.” She tilted her head and looked at Kurt, “Can’t you imagine our sweet Tina as the femme fatale, all swagger and ‘I Kissed a Girl’?”

Kurt grinned, “Epic.” Blaine leaned around his boyfriend to grin at the delicate looking oriental girl.

“Well now that we’ve gotten that settled, lets have our first read through,” Miss Pillsbury said with a smile. “We’re set up in the auditorium.”

8888

Puck looked over at Rachel and smiled slightly, “Angel when are you gonna tell me what you’ve been up to?” He wondered closing his government book.

“Up to?” She wrinkled her nose playfully and closed her textbook, moving so she could sit in his lap and drape her arms around his neck.

“Yeah,” Puck couldn’t help grinning up at her, “You’ve been sneaky with your phone lately and I hear you’ve been talking with Tina and Santana after rehearsals about a road trip.”

“Well…I had this idea,” Rachel sighed. “And I’ve gotten permission from my dads but I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it.”

“What’ve you been up to?” Puck sighed and wondered what ridiculous thing he’d end up doing now because Rachel wanted to and he couldn’t say no regardless of how idiotic he’d feel doing it.

“San, Brit, Tina and me, we’ve been plotting to bring Sam back,” Rachel told him quietly. “My dads said he could stay in our guestroom downstairs.”

“An’ what? You thought I’d be like pissed?” Puck grinned and shook his head. “I’m glad you guys want Sam back. Ain’t mad. I don’t want him sleepin’ on the same floor as you 'cause you wander around in your panties and cami. An’ I really don’t want him hearin’ how sexy you sound when I’m with you. But if he’s in the guestroom down here that ain’t a problem.”

Rachel grinned, “I thought maybe it would make life easier for AZ and Dave and you on the football team,” She explained quietly. “Sam’s a better quarterback than Finn according to all of you.”

“Yeah he’s a lot more accurate and he isn’t an idiot,” Puck gave her a slight smile. "Only thing Finn has on him is height and that's shit without accuracy."

"I talked with his parents yesterday," Rachel confessed. "They'll miss him but if he chooses they'll let him come stay with me." She tilted her head and her voice was wistful, "It would be nice, like having a brother."

"Well we don't have a game this Saturday, why don't we all go down and talk to him?" Puck suggested mentally trying to figure out the distance and how much gas they'd need.

"We'd have to borrow one of my dad's cars, we won't all fit in your truck," Rachel said thoughtfully. "Santana drives an SUV though, so maybe we could use her car."

"You think Sam'll go for it?" Puck asked letting his lips find the soft skin under her jaw.

"Hmm...I think so, Santana seemed to think he missed all of us," Rachel sounded breathless, just the way he liked her. "And if Finn gets sent to Juvie after the court date next week we'll need Sam."

Puck grinned, "Well let's go get him this weekend. I'll tell Coach." He found her pulse point and sucked on it gently.

"That reminds me, I want to have her over for dinner with Lauren and the rest of our friends from Glee," Rachel's voice was a moan as if she was barely remembering what she wanted to say. Puck could feel his grin spreading wider, he'd have to work harder on seducing his girl if she could talk straight still.

8888

Puck fought the urge to roll his eyes and just stroked his fingers over Rachel's knuckles. Finn had waited until Schuester was done with his talk about preparing a set list and then he'd gotten up and talked about how difficult it was to do sports and Glee and how he wasn’t sure he could do it. Mr. Schuester had nearly shit a brick and talked really fast and Finn had nodded and said he’d do his best and he’d stay but could he be excused from practice right then.

"Are all of you happy now?" Mr. Schuester regarded them coolly, "If Finn decides in the end that he doesn’t want to do Glee then there went one of our best chances to make it to Nationals."

"Really?" Azimio blinked and looked at Puck and Mike who shrugged, "Dude don't ever have an original idea though. It's all eighties pop with him."

"Finn has a good voice," Rachel admitted. "And his voice will be missed, but I for one, won't miss his attitude." She looked at Schuester and shook her head, "Mike's voice is really improving. Dave and AZ are very strong vocal performers and Artie and Noah are absolutely wonderful. Kurt and Blaine are practically in a vocal range all by themselves. We can make it without Finn." Puck smiled as she deliberately left out the fact that Sam was coming back, the blond boy was just giving notice at his job and arranging it so that legally Rachel’s dads had guardianship while he was in Lima so if something happened medically they’d be able to make decisions until his parents got there.

"Well I'm glad you think so because we'll have to, but we need more female voices, Quinn is MIA and Mercedes has left, the voices we have are strong but we're unbalanced," Schuester sighed. "Now, the set list... we've got to come up with some ideas, things we haven't done, or we need to give old things a new twist."

"What are the requirements for this year?" Rachel asked curiously, "I read they were going to set guidelines for the performances." She explained to her fellow gleeks who obviously had no idea.

"Where'd you read that?" AZ wondered and Rachel blushed.

"I check the National Show Choir site almost daily," She admitted. "There are rumors about something retro being required."

"All right then, I want you all to work on some music that is definitely not of your own generation," Schuester told them. "Find something that has some meaning to it."

“Huh, meaning?” AZ joked, “What’s that s’posed to be?” When Rachel turned to begin lecturing him the lineman held up his hands in surrender, “Chill, I totally get it. I swear.”

Puck laughed and shook his head, “Well this’ll be interesting,” He looked at Rachel and then the other girls, “We can work on that this weekend during the road trip.”

“Road trip dude? And you ain’t invitin’ us?” Mike sounded a little put out and Puck shook his head.

“We’re headed to Kentucky, Rachel’s got someone who’s comin’ to stay with her,” He explained with wink at his girl. “You’ll meet him later.”

8888

Puck walked into the choir room with his guitar over his back and grinned to find Rachel waiting for him. Yesterday she’d done a slow aching version of ‘Send In the Clowns’ more reminiscent of Frank Sinatra’s version than Barbra’s and it had been stunning even if Schuester had said something about getting away from Broadway and Sondheim for a while. The teacher had been happy to have Sam back in the club though.

That was more drama, Quinn was acting in Santana’s words, ‘loca mucha’ and had joined the Troubletones. She’d said it was so she could get to know Shelby and get closer to their daughter but Puck wasn’t entirely sure Quinn didn’t have some other angle. The girl was more messed up in the head than he was and if that wasn’t saying a lot he didn’t know what did. Finn had shown up for rehearsals as if everything were normal but it was obvious he wasn’t giving it his all. His retro song had been an old Hootie and the Blowfish song which Puck doubted had been what Schuester had in mind.

Schuester came in and Puck watched as Kurt and Blaine volunteered to do their song, a slightly predictable version of ‘Mr. Sandman’ but it was nice to see them singing together. Dave had followed Rachel yesterday with an old Simon and Garfunkel tune. Puck raised his hand when Schuester asked if anyone else had their assignment ready. “I got mine Mr. Schue,” He told the instructor rising from his chair.

“Then you have the floor Puck,” Scheuster took a seat near Mike and Tina. “Since this is likely unfamiliar, would you like to tell us what song you’ll be playing?”

“It’s an old one Perry Como sang,” Puck shrugged. “My ma used to sing along with it on the radio. ‘S called The Hands of Time. Gotta shout out to my man Artie since he helped me find the music,” Puck added before he began to finger the opening chords and looked straight at Rachel.

“ _If the hands of time were hands that I could hold,_  
 _I'd keep them warm and in my hands,_  
 _They'd not turn cold._  
 _Hand in hand we'd choose the moments that should last,_  
 _The lovely moments that should have no future and no past..._

_The summer from the top of a swing,_   
_The comfort and the sound of a lullaby,_   
_The innocence of leaves in the spring,_   
_But most of the moment when love first touched me._

_All the happy days would never learn to fly,_   
_Until the hands of time would choose to wave good-bye..._

_The innocence of leaves in the spring,_  
 _But most of the moment when love first touched me._  
 _All the happy days would never learn to fly,_  
 _Until the hands of time would choose to wave good-bye._..”

Puck tilted his head and smiled slightly, his girl was wiping tears from her eyes and even Kurt was looking a little moist around the edges. “So I guess it didn’t suck?” Puck ran a hand over his Mohawk a little self-consciously when the room was so quiet he coulda sworn he heard crickets.

“I think it’s one of your best performances to date,” Schuester said after a long moment of stunned silence. “Congratulations Puck.”

Puck nodded and then watched as Mike and Tina got up and performed a duet from ‘Singing In the Rain’ complete with dance number. It was fun and energetic and typical of the couple. He couldn’t help grinning as Mike bowed with a flourish and Tina curtsied, her fluffy goth skirt fluttering around her knees.

“Anyone else?” Schuester got up when no one volunteered, “All right, now remember our ultimate goal is to find songs we can use for the competition, but that’s no reason we can’t have fun with this.”

"Got room for one more?" A familiar voice asked from the choir room doorway.

"Lauren!" Rachel nearly squeaked in her happiness and ran for the bigger girl. "I promise you won't regret this."

"Hell Rache, I missed you guys," Lauren laughed. "But coach had too many conflicts so he rearranged practices. They’re the same time as football right now." She looked at Schuester, "That's assuming I'm welcome."

"As always Lauren," Mr. Schuester smiled slightly and waved her to a seat. Puck was amused to see Lauren take the chair next to Rachel and kiss his girl's cheek before she tugged on her hair and leaned back to enjoy the rest of the performances. The wrestler had a look in her eye that said she’d found something else new and exciting in her life and that meant she and Rachel would be giggling and whispering until they decided to let him in on the secret. If he had to guess he’d say Lauren had a new crush or possibly a girlfriend.


	26. If You Could Read My Mind

Rachel looked at Puck and was given a warm nod of encouragement before she raised her hand. Finn was at the front of the choir room sitting near Artie though the other boy didn’t seem thrilled that Finn was talking to him. “Mr. Schuester,” She spoke when the teacher didn’t acknowledge her. “Since you didn’t care for my rendition of Send In the Clowns I prepared something else.”

“Does anyone else object to Rachel doing a second song?” Schuester was actually looking a little hopeful and Puck fought the urge to hit the teacher in the face. He wasn’t sure if it would be worse or better for Rachel’s mom to be directing the club but at least she wouldn’t be hating on Rachel. Though she had acted a little weird the other day when she’d heard Rachel was dating Puck. When nobody else spoke up the teacher sighed in resignation and beckoned Rachel forward.

Puck grinned as he followed Rachel down the risers, “Gotta play guitar for her.” He explained off Artie’s confused look. “Song doesn’t sound right with piano, so Brad’s got a break for his fingers at least.”

Rachel smiled and clasped her hands in front of her, “So this song, is… well its about how things change. And how they can’t ever be the way they were.”

“Rachel if you’re about to sing Streisand I have to object,” Schuester interrupted.

“It’s not,” Rachel rolled right over him. “It’s Gordon Lightfoot.” That got a blink of shock from the teacher and he nodded his permission. “It’s called ‘If You Could Read My Mind’,” She turned and looked at Puck and then stared at Finn. “And this is the last song that I will ever sing with Finn Hudson in mind. One last chance to explain so that maybe…maybe he’ll figure out that he has to let this go. This back and forth behavior isn’t working for anyone.”

Puck chuckled, “Still gonna sound awesome baby.” He began to strum the opening to the song, his voice a low hum along with Rachel’s.

“ _If you could read my mind love_  
 _What a tale my thoughts could tell_  
 _Just like an old time movie_  
 _'Bout a ghost from a wishing well_  
 _In a castle dark or a fortress strong_  
 _With chains upon my feet_  
 _You know that ghost is me_  
 _And I will never be set free_  
 _As long as I'm a ghost that you can't see_ …”

Her voice was sweet, lower in its registers but still sweet and throaty, trying to explain why she wasn’t with Finn anymore, why her love was so changed. Finn wouldn’t get it but Puck did. Finn treated Rachel like all the parts of her he didn’t like were ghosts.

“ _If I could read your mind love_  
 _What a tale your thoughts could tell_  
 _Just like a paperback novel_  
 _The kind the drugstores sell_  
 _When you reach the part where the heartache comes_  
 _The hero would be me_  
 _But heroes often fail_  
 _And you won't read that book again_  
 _Because the ending's just too hard to take_ …”

Puck carefully kept his eyes on Finn waiting for the explosion, hoping the kid would finally get it. Rachel didn’t want to be his hero, didn’t want to be the thing that he clung to that would make him feel better because she couldn’t be. She wanted to be a partner, a friend and a love, not a talisman or a thing to hang onto when Finn wanted to feel good about himself and set aside when he was on top of the world. And now it seemed like Finn couldn’t decide if he wanted her back or if he just didn’t want Puck to have her, but it had nothing to do with loving Rachel and everything to do with Finn being angry with Puck.

“ _I'd walk away like a movie star_  
 _Who gets burned in a three way script_  
 _Enter number two_  
 _A movie queen to play the scene_  
 _Of bringing all the good things out in me_  
 _But for now love, let's be real_  
 _I never thought you could act this way_  
 _And I've got to say that I just don't get it_  
 _I don't know where we went wrong_  
 _But the feeling's gone_  
 _And I just can't get it back_ …”

That was the part that was a little painful to him, painful to her too, Puck knew Rachel had believed the love she and Finn had was forever. She’d believed in him, that he would be her friend, her partner, the love of her life. She hadn’t believed she would have to give up on him, that he would fail her so horribly. But he had, and she did. Puck knew that Rachel loved him, loved him fiercely, maybe stronger than she’d loved Finn, but it still hurt her, that Finn hadn’t ever been what she believed he was, hadn’t lived up to what he’d said and promised.

The next verse was a little rehash of the first but it was the ending that was the most important. Ultimately Rachel would never have stopped loving Finn if he hadn’t begun behaving as if her feelings didn’t matter, as if she wasn’t as important as he was. Puck knew he’d never know what was in Finn’s head but he knew Rachel. Finn’s behavior, his selfishness, had left scars on Rachel, deeper than the bruises on her wrist, scars that might not ever fade.

“ _If you could read my mind love_  
 _What a tale my thoughts could tell_  
 _Just like an old time movie_  
 _'Bout a ghost from a wishing well_  
 _In a castle dark or a fortress strong_  
 _With chains upon my feet_  
 _But stories always end_  
 _And if you read between the lines_  
 _You'll know that I'm just trying to understand_  
 _The feelings that you lack_  
 _I never thought I could feel this way_  
 _And I've got to say that I just to get it_  
 _I don't know where we went wrong_  
 _But the feeling's gone_  
 _And I just can't get it back_ …”

Puck played the last chords as Rachel’s voice drifted away sadly, keeping his eyes on Finn. Dave and AZ were sitting behind their soon to be replaced quarterback and they were keeping an eye on the tall boy as well.

“How you can sing like that and be so heartless is what I don’t get,” Finn’s voice was both sneering and sad. “How you can call me love one minute and the next be with him.”

Ah, Puck relaxed minutely, it wasn’t going to be an explosion, just a pity party. He hung the guitar on the wall and stood behind Rachel, putting his hands on her shoulders and felt some of the tension leave her body. “I’m with him because I love him,” Rachel spoke clearly and quietly. She wasn’t trying to be dramatic, wasn’t making a scene. It could have been a conversation between two people in the hall except Finn had chosen to start it in front of the entire glee club. “I’m with him because he’s been my best friend for more than a year.”

“He’s just using you,” Finn told her confidently. “It’s not going to last another two months. He’s gotten what he wanted and when he gets bored he’ll dump you.”

Puck took a deep breath and let it out slowly the way LeRoy had suggested over the summer, “So you’re sayin’ I’m not capable of lovin’ Rachel. Not the way you could right?” He shook his head, “If that means I won’t take her for granted and dump her the minute she does something I don’t like that’s fine with me.”

“I think that’s enough—“ Mr. Schuester tried to interrupt.

Puck rolled right over him, “Yeah you’re right.” He looked away from Finn at the teacher who during his sophomore year had been the only person besides Rachel’ who’d had time for him at school. But the minute he’d done something Schuester didn’t like the man had cut him loose. “Why waste my breath. Because Finn’s your golden boy, regardless of the shit he’s pulled. He’s got more charges against him thanks to his latest stunt but you don’t care ‘bout how beat up I got, or the bruises on Rachel.” Puck shook his head, “I woulda given anything for you to believe in me the way you do him Schue. But I don’t mean anything to you.”

“That’s not true—“

Rachel cut Schuester off this time, “Yes it is.” She spoke firmly but her voice was overloud or emotional. “You never wrote or supported Noah when he was in Juvie. You wouldn’t have even told us if I hadn’t asked you to let the club know so we could support him. Once he was back you were helpful but when he was gone it was out of sight out of mind all that time and the whole summer beforehand.”

“How did you know?” Finn wanted to know, “If you weren’t two timing me with him back then how did you even know he was in Juvie?”

Rachel rolled her eyes, “I’m Jewish. His sister is in my class at the JCC. Beks told me. Once I verified it with his mother I began to write to him.”

“But why?” Mr. Schuester shook his head, “I can see Finn’s point Rachel, that’s suspicious behavior.”

“No, suspicious behavior is pretending to be pregnant,” Rachel snapped back. “It’s lying about the father of a child. It’s concealing and lying about your sexual history. That’s all wrong and suspicious behavior.” She shook her head and Puck couldn’t help wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, she was awesome when she got riled up.

“Babe, give ‘im a break, Finn don’t have your brains after all,” Puck chuckled.

“Nobody asked you Puck,” Finn sneered.

“Fine,” Rachel rolled her eyes. “The reason I wrote to Noah and made sure he had books and notes and everything he needed to keep up with school. The reason I talked to Coach about his spot on the team? And why I talked to him on the phone with his mom and sister? All that ‘suspicious behavior’? It was because Noah always protected me.”

“Uh, baby I was slushying you until we dated sophomore year,” Puck reminded her with a wince. “That ain’t nice.”

“Well no, it wasn’t,” Rachel conceded. “But you didn’t egg my house and Finn did. And you didn’t write nasty things on the bathroom stalls or my locker and I know Quinn did that. And Puck never called my dads fags or me a kike.” She stared down the roomful of people who at one time or another had all verbally abused her. “And he apologized for slushying me,” Rachel spoke emphatically. “Even before that, when he was tossing slushies on me, he didn’t let anyone hit me, or hurt me, or shove me around.”

Puck shifted uncomfortably, he had gone out of his way to make sure that Rachel wasn’t ever physically bullied by any of the guys. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for him, he hated people who beat on someone smaller than them just because they could. Half the idiocy the team had done to kids, tossing them in dumpsters, he’d come up with so nobody would get beat up. He’d said it was so that no one got suspended or something but he just hadn’t wanted to hit Kurt. He hadn’t wanted Artie to take a fist to the face or see the kid more broken than he was. The portajohn idea wasn’t his best idea but it was better than taking the kid to the top of the bleachers and rolling him down the steps which was what someone else had come up with. “Rache that really—“

Now he was the one being cut off, “I know why you did it Noah.” She looked up at him over her shoulder, “Your motives don’t make it any less true.” She looked at the club. “He’s always protected me, tried to protect anyone smaller or weaker than he was. And nobody noticed how much he was hurting over Beth. Everybody was so supportive of Quinn and how she felt. None of you paid any attention to how much Noah was hurting that summer. He was drunk more than half the time.” She stared at Finn, “You kept saying that he was your best friend that summer but you hardly talked to him unless you were playing video games.”

“But you talked to him,” Finn shook his head. “I told you I didn’t want you talking to him but you did anyway.”

“Setting aside your belief that you have the right to tell me who to talk to,” Rachel’s voice hardened and Puck smiled slightly into her hair. “I’ve staunchly maintained since we dated that Noah and I are friends. You’ve never told me I couldn’t talk to Artie, or Mike or Sam. Only Noah.”

“Because Puck’s the one who cheated on me with Quinn,” Finn snapped back. “He’s a two timing Lima Loser.”

“Uh, dude, you were dating Quinn. She cheated on you with Puck,” Artie corrected the bigger boy. “She’s also the one who lied about it for months.” He leaned back in his chair and shook his head, “Only thing Puck did was sleep with her and try to do what she wanted afterwards.”

“This is getting us nowhere,” Mr. Schuester tried to interject. “I think we all need to calm down—“

“Yeah,” Puck nodded. “We got court tomorrow. Not gettin’ into it with him now.” He shook his head, “Bottom line man, Rachel’s with me for as long as she chooses. Nobody meant for this to happen.” He shrugged and moved to get his bag and Rachel’s, “Long as you made her happy I woulda stayed away. It’s always been her choice Finn. I’m just glad she finally chose me.”

“You told me you’d been in love with her since sophomore year,” Finn remembered suddenly. “What’ve you been doing? Just lyin’ in wait?”

Puck shrugged uncomfortably aware of all the eyes on him, “Didn’t lie to ya.” He said finally, “But I never made a move on her. She was in love with you. Didn’t want her unhappy.” He slung his bag over his shoulder before he continued talking using the time to gather his thoughts, “If you hadn’t fucked it all up so royally she might still be with you. I just want her happy man. Won’t ever stop wantin’ that.”

“And when she’s in New York and you’re stuck here?” Finn jeered, “When she’s tryin’ to be a big star and you’re in Lima? What’re you gonna do then?”

Puck shook his head and looked at Rachel who rolled her eyes in Finn’s direction and sighed her irritation. “Don’t guess that’s any of your business,” Puck shrugged. “Guess we’ll all find out what’s gonna happen at the end a the year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay so this was Rachel's last ditch effort and honestly...I really only wanted her to do this for Puck's sake. She's not stupid, she knows he still feels guilty about the way Finn is, like its his fault somehow. But then the boy hasn't had the most mentally healthy life in the world so its not surprising that he feels responsible for things that he can't do anything about, like Finn's idiocy.


	27. Before You Were Born Someone Kicked In the Door

Puck took a deep breath and felt Rachel slip her fingers into his. Juvenile court was pretty much how he remembered it though at least this time he wasn't on the wrong side of the law. He still had bruises from the night of Rachel's party and looked more the part of the delinquent than Finn did but Rachel was on his side.

The character witnesses had surprised him some. He hadn't expected the cops to come and speak in front of the judge about his improved attitude and compliance with probation. Coach Beiste had come and talked to the judge about both boys, and how she'd seen Puck improve. Mr. Schuester had talked about how Finn was a leader on the field and in Glee Club.

Rachel had been required to testify along with some of the other kids in Glee and the McDonalds manager since they'd witnessed the assault. But the lawyers had also wanted her as a character witness. The judge apparently wasn't so sure that Rachel wasn't being bullied by the lawyers and had requested to speak with her privately. The result was that Rachel would go on the stand and be a character witness but she was going to be questioned by the judge, not the lawyers. It had been a little funny at first, the judge had asked about her history with he and Finn, and Rachel had explained about the bullying and slushies as well as Finn's manipulation of her feelings their second year of school.

When the judge had asked her what had changed Rachel had been very blunt that Beth had started to change Puck, he'd wanted to be a better person for his daughter. And then he'd lost her, had gone a little crazy. She'd also very bluntly explained that Finn's behavior had only seemed to become more self-absorbed, decking Puck, not speaking to Quinn. She told how Finn had quit the Glee club and was going to slushy them while Puck had stayed. She didn't talk for long but when she was finished she'd given the judge a very clear picture of both boys and the way they'd behaved for the last two years. Puck was slightly amused to notice that the defense lawyer wasn't looking happy. What was worse was how surprised Mrs. Hummel looked by what Rachel was saying.

“Ms. Berry,” The judge regarded her thoughtfully and when Rachel nodded asked quietly, “How tall are you?”

“Five feet, two inches,” Rachel shrugged. “Noah used to call me fun size when we were younger.”

The judge smiled slightly, “And I would say Mr. Puckerman is about six feet tall and Mr. Hudson a few inches over that height?”

“Yes ma’am,” Rachel nodded, “Though Noah is certainly more muscular than Finn, Finn is three inches taller.”

“So taking Mr. Puckerman’s muscles into account they’re about equal in your eyes, in regards to physical prowess?” The judge was clearly getting at something but Puck for the life of him couldn’t figure out what it was.

“No ma’am,” Rachel shook her head. “Finn can be very clumsy. Noah is…quite graceful.”

“I see,” The judge regarded the two boys, Puck behind the prosecutors, with Rachel's dads and his mom, poised to spring to his feet at any moment and Finn sitting with a sulky expression. “Has there ever been a time when either boy placed you in harms way, deliberately or accidentally?”

Rachel tilted her head thoughtfully, “Directly or indirectly ma’am?”

“Directly,” The judge was frowning now, apparently she’d thought this would be an easy question.

“Well, the only time I can say either of them put me in the direct way of harm was when Finn broke up with me at the Holiday tree lot outside of town and left me there,” Rachel was clearly reluctant to talk about the incident. “My dads were out of town and I had to call around for a ride and wait until someone showed up.”

“And how long did it take for someone to pick up you up?” The judge regarded Rachel thoughtfully.

“It was almost two hours before I found someone who could both drive and was available to come get me and they picked me up,” Rachel admitted. “I was very cold before Noah and Sam got me to the car.”

“Sam?” The judge looked a little confused by the introduction of yet another boy into the narrative.

“If I may Judge Ardot,” The prosecutor spoke, “Samuel Evans was also on the football team and in the Glee club. He, Mike Chang, and Noah went to get Rachel. The boys took care of Ms. Berry and Noah kept her at the house so Mrs. Puckerman could examine her when she got home. Mrs. Puckerman is a registered nurse.”

“I see,” The judge nodded, “Thank you Ms. Berry.” She indicated Rachel could sit down and regarded both boys for a moment before speaking again. “Mr. Puckerman," The judge looked at him. "Before I render judgment I'm told you have something to say. I'm also told that additional charges of assault have been filed against Mr. Hudson with the Lima PD."

"Yes Ma'am," Puck stood, "Rachel had a party at her house and Finn started...well some trouble afterwards. That's why I've still got a few bruises."

"Very well, please state your piece," The judge nodded at him.

"Thanks," Puck looked at the judge. "I've known Finn almost as long as I've known Rachel. I would have said up until sophomore year he was my best friend. But I screwed that up. It wasn't all on me but part of it was." He took a deep breath, "I don't make excuses for what I've done in the past. I had a tough life, and I learned certain things late. Nothin' ever came easy though ma'am," Puck looked down for a moment and then up at the judge again. "I don't know if Juvie would have completely straightened me out if it hadn't been for Rachel and my mom and sister and coach waitin' for me. I had four women in my corner helpin' me, remindin' me that I wanted to be a better man."

"It is my understanding that you spoke with the police regarding your hope that Finn would serve time in a Juvenile facility rather than a prison for adult offenders," The judge regarded Puck over the rims of her reading glasses.

"Well, he's almost eighteen now," Puck shook his head, "I guess I just don't mind him beatin' on me, God knows I've done enough to deserve it. But Rachel and my mom didn't deserve to be scared I was gonna die. And my mom didn't deserve to worry about hospital bills when we're barely makin' ends meet." He shook his head, "In all the time I've known him things always seemed to come easy for Finn. He's the quarterback, co-captain of Glee, he even got a lead in the school play for a while. I guess I think maybe he needs to learn to deal with the anger he's got in him, before he really hurts someone. He won't learn that in prison. Juvie taught me, anger management classes, probation, and my friends taught me."

"Listen to you," Finn sneered, "Talkin' like you're the better man. Why? Because you fucked my girlfriend? Because you stole another one away and you're fucking her too? They were both nice girls until you started sniffing around them. You're a Lima Loser who deserves what you get." The judge banging on her gavel interrupted his rant and she admonished his lawyer to get Finn under control; Puck sighed.

"That's a taste of what he's been saying about Rachel and me," Puck shook his head. "The kid I grew up with was clueless but he was nice. Maybe how Finn is, maybe part of that's on me, I screwed up. But it’s on him too because he's never had to work for anything in his life. His dad was a hero who died in action. Mine was a loser who beat on us and left. Finn's mom had to work but he never did, never had to help pay the bills. I've been working at some job ever since I was ten years old. I was glad when I got big enough to pass for sixteen because I could actually help with money." He looked at Finn, "I don't blame you for hatin' me man, but I can blame you for how you're actin’ towards Rachel. Only thing the girl ever did was love you and tell you the truth. You played with her feelings, jerked her around, lied to her and dumped her in the middle of nowhere. Then you're all shocked when she doesn't want you back. I can forgive what you did to me man. But I can't forgive what you did to her and my mom."

Puck looked back at the judge, "Sorry ma'am, that went a little longer than I planned. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel have always been nice to me and I'm friends with Finn's step brother. Come to that if Finn needed help after juvie I'd give him a hand. But I don't trust him anymore and he’s gotta learn, same’s I did, actions got consequences. I just don't know if sending him to prison would teach him that, might just make him worse." He nodded as politely as he could manage. "Thank you ma'am."

"Thank you Mr. Puckerman," The judge frowned thoughtfully. "We're going to have a break for lunch. I want everyone back here in two hours. I'll have a decision then."

8888

Puck hadn’t been able to eat much at lunch, even though he normally loved Italian and the restaurant wasn’t so nice he had to worry he was making an ass of himself. Now he couldn’t stop pacing outside the courtroom. Thankfully Finn hadn’t shown with his parents to wait with them, someone was smart enough to keep them all separated until they were actually in court.

“It’ll be fine Noah,” LeRoy reassured him quietly. “You told the judge your reasons. You even tried to take some responsibility for how he is. Judge Ardot is a good, impartial practioner of law, she’ll make a good decision.”

“Just worried you know,” Puck couldn’t stop fidgeting as he sat down next to Rachel. “Dunno what I want to happen here, just don’t want him to hurt anybody anymore. Himself either.”

"And you made that clear to the Judge," LeRoy was fairly calm though Hiram seemed as if he, like Puck, had trouble staying still. "Both of you relax," He aimed a look at Hiram and Rachel stood up from her seat on the bench and wrapped her arms around Puck's waist affectionately.

"Yeah, easier said than done," Puck sighed and hugged Rachel back.

8888

Rachel sat down on her dads couch and took a deep breath before she felt Puck's arms come around her, "I just can't believe it." She whispered brokenly. "It's really done."

"Yeah," Puck's voice was heavy with relief.

"It'll be...seven months before he'll even be back at school," Rachel shook her head. "And that's if there isn't any additional time added for the more recent charges." She looked up at him in shock, "What are we going to do about the play?"

"Ask Sam if he'll do it?" Puck sat down and pulled Rachel into his lap. "Baby right now I'm just fuckin' relieved."

"I know," She agreed with a sigh. "And I feel guilty for feeling so relieved but at the same time...I don't want him near us for a while."

"Well we've got seven months, and maybe a bit more," Puck shook his head and kissed her temple. "Now we only gotta deal with Schuester."

"Well if we can get the Troubletones to admit they won't be able to compete, Shelby could be a decent co-director," Rachel said softly. "Or we could ask Coach Sue if she'd like to step in and get Mr. Schuester under control."

“Actually your father and I were wanting to talk to the two of you about that,” LeRoy’s voice sounded from the doorway and Puck looked over at the tall man.

“Yeah?” He shifted slightly so Rachel was turned on his lap and able to see her dads as they entered the family room. “What’s up?”

“Hiram and I are…less than pleased by the behavior of your choir director,” LeRoy told them as he took a seat across from the kids, Hiram positioning himself on the opposite end of the couch where Puck and Rachel were cuddling. “I don’t appreciate his favoritism of one student over another especially where the law and the breaking of it are concerned.”

“And his actions during the trip to Nationals last year, along with what he’s simply allowed to happen this year…” Hiram shook his head, “We wanted to let you two know, we’re planning on taking steps with the school board.”

“What kinda steps?” Puck rubbed a hand over Rachel’s back feeling her stiffen up with worry. “Schue’s the only teacher willing to deal with Glee Club, the rest of ‘em really don’t care.”

“We want Mr. Schuester’s decisions subject to review, a more impartial method of determining solos for one example,” Hiram explained. “I know Shelby is directing the other choir, and right now I wouldn’t recommend that she help with yours… from what you’ve said the Troubletones need to implode on their own.”

“But Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste are two strong, capable and fair minded women,” LeRoy said continued. “I intend to address the harms done to the two of you with the school board. I don’t object to Mr. Schuester assigning Rachel a song like ‘Closer’ for instance but I do object to him not setting any guidelines for costumes and then telling you what you came up with was inappropriate.”

“Yeah you ain’t the only one pissed about that,” Puck muttered remembering the scene. “Figgins wasn’t thrilled with Rachel’s outfit either but at least he backed down when we explained it was just for the stage.”

“Exactly,” LeRoy agreed. “Principal Figgins is also pretty fair-minded, he’s just working with a very fragile budget. We can’t do anything about that beyond helping you kids find sponsors but we can address Mr. Schuester’s actions with the school board.”

“When are they meeting next,” Rachel asked softly.

“Tomorrow night,” Hiram told her gently. “That’s why we wanted to tell you. And we want you and your friends from Glee to come with their parents. We’ve already spoken with Mr. and Mrs. Lopez about this.”

“We’ll call around and let them know,” Puck agreed, looking at Rachel, “I’ll get Karofsky and AZ on the phone, if you can call Tina and Artie and Lauren?” He frowned, “Gonna be a busy week if we’re gonna get Sam too.”

“LeRoy and I spoke with Mr. and Mrs. Evans and we’re meeting them halfway tomorrow to pick up Sam,” Hiram smiled slightly. “We’ll be bringing him to the meeting as well.”

“Poor Sam, he hates people fussin’ and everyone’s going to freak that he’s back,” Puck chuckled a bit and Rachel giggled in spite of the worried look on her face.

“I’d better get started with dinner,” Rachel said reluctantly though her smile lingered. “Noah if you’ll keep me company while I do? We can call everyone too.”

“Yeah,” Puck nodded. “Let’s get Operation Fair Play started.” His quip was rewarded with a bark of laughter from LeRoy and a chuckle from Hiram as he stood up, keeping Rachel in his arms bride style. “C’mon baby, let’s get cookin’.” He headed out of the room leaving Rachel’s dads chuckling behind him at his and Rachel’s antics.

8888

The school board meeting had been extremely odd, Rachel shook her head as she pulled her books out of her locker. There had been the issue of Finn, being put in Juvenile Detention for seven months and whether he would be allowed to return to McKinley afterwards. Puck had stood up to speak for Finn then, his face still bearing the remains of bruises Finn had given him. He’d argued passionately that Finn’s education shouldn’t be disrupted any more than his had been when he’d been in Juvie junior year. Finn might have to repeat a year if he didn't get his schoolwork done in Juvie but it wouldn't be because Puck hadn't fought for him.

She’d shushed Santana when the Latina girl began to object, “Noah feels bad enough. Let him do this for Finn. It doesn’t mean we have to talk to him when he’s back.”

"Why did the judge give him only seven months?" Santana muttered, "I looked it up, what he did was a fourth degree felony. Something about fits of rage or passion make it worse than regular assault. That's up to eighteen months in regular jail and a five thousand dollar fine."

"The case was heard in juvenile court," Rache murmured back. "Legally they can only sentence him until the time he turns eighteen. He's had to pay the fine, and he's going to be on probation for at least three years afterwards, which means he can't leave the state without permission. We don't know what will happen in Lima though. He could end up with additional time because of what he did at the party."

Santana had sighed and shook her head, "I still think you and Puck are going too easy on him."

Rachel had shaken her head at her friend and whispered, "Puck doesn't talk about Juvie much but he...admits it was not an easy time. He...wasn't the toughest boy there. Finn won't have such an easy time of it as everyone thinks. Puck plays Juvie off as a cakewalk but it wasn't." Santana had a fairly satisfied look on her face right up until the school board had agreed to let Finn come back to McKinley.

“What the hell Berry,” Santana’s voice in the present recalled Rachel to her current surroundings, a very busy hallway in McKinley. “Why didn’t you let me tell them all of what that jackass did? Legal shit aside they should know just how bad he’s gotten at school.”

“Because much as I might agree with you right now, with time and distance I’m hoping Finn will return to being the slightly dopey but fairly decent boy we knew sophomore year,” Rachel shrugged as she closed her locker. “I don’t feel guilty for being with Noah, but I know now and then…Noah feels like if he’d been a better friend, maybe Finn wouldn’t be such a… well, so mean now.”

“Finn’s made his own choices,” Santana said bluntly. “He chose to lie to you. He chose to sleep with me. He chose to beat the crap out of Puck. He’s never handled bad news well and that hasn’t improved since sophomore year.”

“None of us did anything to be particularly proud of our sophomore year,” Rachel reminded her friend dryly. “Me especially, pining for another girl’s boyfriend and blabbing her secrets, even if I did have mostly good intentions, it wasn’t nice and it wrecked their friendship.”

“It was a fucked year,” Santana agreed and grinned as Brittany waved at them from her locker before she hurried off to her next class. “But it’s in the past and everyone else, well except Quinn, is moving on and trying to change. But those two are stuck in the past and their might have beens and could shoulda wouldas.”

“I know,” Rachel nodded. “And after what Finn did after my party I really am not feeling charitable but Noah and I are both hoping that Juvie will serve as a wake up call. It did for Noah after all.” She looked in their classroom and saw two desks near each other, “What do you think of the new choir director situation?”

“I think anything is better than Schuester punishing you and Puck for not being what he wants,” Santana shrugged and accepted the change in subject. “Sue’s manic but she’s good at making sure of consistency and that’s our biggest problem. We’re either great or we’re awful.”

“And Coach Beiste is delightful,” Rachel smiled. “She and Noah are going over the schedule and everything with Sam this morning. They should be joining us soon I hope.”

“Coach’ll give ‘em a note if they’re late,” Santana grinned. “I can’t believe you managed to keep it a secret from Schuester and the gossip mill around here though. I thought for sure it’d get out before last night.”

“It took some doing but it was worth it,” The tiny diva grinned back as she took her seat and began to open her books. “Now the only problem is the rumor going around that I’m sleeping with him because he’s living with me.”

“Like Puck would tolerate that for a half minute,” The Cheerio straightened her ponytail before she began to open her books. “Speak of the devil,” She nodded at the door, “And he appears.”

Rachel’s gaze flew to the doorway, where Puck and Sam were standing, her boyfriend teasingly shoving her new roommate into the classroom. Finding seats nearby wasn’t hard since they had been early, Mr. Schuester wasn’t even in the room yet. Puck dumped his books down and crouched by her desk, when Rachel turned to greet him, his lips pressed to hers in a hot sweet kiss. “Mornin’ angel,” He said huskily as he drew away.

“Hmm…with a kiss like that it’s a good morning,” Rachel smiled dreamily at him. “Missed you.”

“Yeah, we gotta make a deal with Sam that we’ll drive in together but I need some time with you before school after we all work out or the PDA is going to get out of hand,” Puck wasn’t kidding, Rachel could see the tell-tale warmth of his gaze, his hazel eyes nearly green with affection and desire.

“I must concur,” She nodded, “I felt completely bereft when the two of you went off to see Coach and I didn’t even get my morning kisses and hug.”

“I’ll make it up to you at lunch today,” Puck promised. “We’re seniors, we can take a lunch away from school, sit in the truck an’ kiss an’ eat some.”

“Yes please,” Rachel smiled slightly thinking of everything she could do to him in an hour away from the school. Her thoughts must have shown on her face because Puck groaned under his breath.

“You’re so damn hot,” He whispered giving her another kiss before he took a seat at his desk kitty corner behind her.

8888

Rachel moaned as Puck pushed his hand under her skirt, somehow in five minutes they’d gone from eating lunch in a secluded corner of the park to making out and groping and she knew in the next five minutes they’d be having sex. “Noah,” She gasped out his name into his kiss. “Can we—“

“Hmm…” Puck groaned into her mouth. “I wanna baby, but we don’t gotta, I just wanna feel you come before we go back.” His agile fingers had slid inside her panties, teasing her clit.

“I want you inside me Noah,” Rachel nearly shrieked as he stroked his thumb over that sensitive bud of flesh. “Please, is there a way to—“

“Yeah,” Puck’s hand withdrew from her panties, tugging them down her legs and tucking them into his pocket. “Could do it in the bed of the truck, hard an’ fast, or in the cab, but slower, you know, awkward angles.” He kissed her again, his mouth lingering over hers before he found the sensitive skin under her ear and nibbled at it. Rachel shuddered and tried to think of what would be better.

“Truck bed,” She decided finally. “Just promise me you’ll keep kissing me so I don’t scream,” Rachel knew she was vocal and she knew he loved it when she lost her mind and made noise but she drew the line at frightening the wildlife or getting arrested for indecent exposure or public indecency.

“Same goes baby,” Puck’s voice was a low growl of need as he helped her out of the truck and grabbed he old quilt he kept behind the seats. “It’s been fuckin’ days Rache,” He lifted her up onto the truck bed and spread the quilt out for her to lie on. “And right now I’m thankin’ God you wore a skirt today.”

“I may have to wear one every day,” Rachel smiled and lay back on the quilt ignoring the hard metal bed under it and began to draw the hem of her skirt up her thighs. Cool air was touching her skin and she shuddered, Puck’s gaze was like heat scorching her, so she felt hot and cold all at once and the sensation was indescribable.

“Oh my God,” Puck groaned and pushed himself up onto the truck bed, kneeling between her legs. She watched mesmerized as he opened his jeans and pushed them down, pulling his cock out and stroking it roughly.

“No shorts today,” Rachel murmured quirking an eyebrow at him. “Forgot to do laundry?”

“Yeah,” Puck grinned at her. “Remind me tonight?”

“Hmm…” Rachel reached for him, sliding her hands up under his shirt to touch his skin as she drew his body down to hers. “Just come inside me now Noah. I need you so badly.”

“Couldn’t stop if I wanted to,” Puck told her with a groan and she felt the head of his cock on her pussy, pressing in the wonderful teasing way he had, the head of it rubbing over her slit until she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him forward, drawing him deep inside her. His groan of satisfaction joined her moan of delight. “You’re gonna come for me Rachel,” He commanded before he covered her mouth with his own, “I gotta feel you like that. It’s no good unless you come.”

“Not…Ohh…Noah…Not a …Problem,” Rachel moaned into his mouth and arched up to him as true to his word he began to fuck her hard and fast, their hips slamming together, his body pounding implacably into hers, pushing her higher and higher, hard and hot inside, forcing pleasure into her body until she couldn’t stop moaning into his mouth. His hands were on her hips, fingers biting into her ass he was gripping her so tightly, and she couldn’t endure pleasure anymore. “Noah, oh God, Noah,” She nearly screamed his name into his mouth as her orgasm shattered through her, breaking her into a thousand pieces as she came hard around his thrusting body. She heard his low moan of desire, felt him tense and then stiffen, his cock harder than ever and then the feel of him, perfect, hot, flooding her with his cum.

“God, oh god Rachel,” Puck was muttering into her mouth. “So fuckin’ perfect baby. God baby thank you,” He kissed her gently, sweetly and held her for a moment before he moved.

Rachel sighed as he rolled off of her and pulled some tissues out of one pocket and her panties out of the other. “Hmm…thank you.” Rachel took a couple when he offered and gave herself a quick cleanup before taking her panties. “I’ll go to the girls room when we get back to school and clean up a little more.” She watched as he wiped himself off and drew his jeans back up. “So, laundry at your house tonight? We can do homework and spend some time in your room.”

He flashed her that naughty grin that she not so secretly loved, “Yeah we could work that into our schedule.”

“Very wicked man,” Rachel straightened her clothing and smiled as he drew her forward and kissed her, tender, sweet kisses totally different from those of moments before. “Oh Noah, I just…I adore you.”

“I love you too angel,” Puck kissed her again. “But we’d better get back, got about fifteen minutes before we’re late,” He winced slightly as he threw the quilt back behind the seats and helped her into the truck. “I think I messed up your hair some though.”

“I’ve got a brush in my purse,” Rachel shrugged and pulled the grooming implement out, along with a tiny mirror examining her hair. “Good God Noah, I look like I just…” She stopped and blushed and groaned. “I look like you just fucked me within an inch of my life.”

“You look hot,” Puck told her with a grin as he hopped into the truck. “But I figured you wouldn’t wanna go back to school like that.”

“You figured right,” Rachel dragged the brush through her hair and by the time they got back to school had managed to restore order to the tangled brown locks. “Hmm…see you in Glee right?”

“Yeah,” Puck grinned and kissed her again. “Love you baby.”

“Love you too,” Rachel smiled after him as he darted off to his class while she turned into the doorway of hers.

 


	28. Angel Of the Morning

How could it all go so fucking wrong in such a short time? Puck couldn’t figure it out. Rachel wasn’t talking to him, Santana was pissed at him and so was Sam and he didn’t even know what he’d done. Rehearsals for the play were uncomfortable as hell and so were football practices with the quarterback hardly talking to him and all. He could tell Coach was worried but he had no idea what to say to her.

Finally he grabbed Lauren, who while pissed seemed more confused that the other two, “Lauren, I swear to God, I don’t know what I did. I’ll fix it, I will, but I gotta know how I screwed up first.” He blurted the words out. “Seriously, what the fuck. One minute I’m waiting for Rachel to show up at Shelby’s the next she’s a no show and she ain’t talkin’ to me. What. The. Fuck.”

“Seriously?” Lauren blinked at him, “You’re not shittin’ me? You really don’t know.” Her dark eyes narrowed at him and she shook her head, “No you really don’t. Huh.” She leaned against a desk and studied him thoughtfully. “So what’s the last time things were good with you and Rachel.”

“Talked to Rachel at school two weeks ago, I was excited because Shelby was gonna let me visit with Beth,” Puck said promptly. “Rachel was happy for me, even though I know she’s a little depressed about Shelby still, and she asked if it was all right with Shelby if she could visit too. If I thought she wouldn’t be a distraction from daddy daughter time.” He smiled remembering, his girl was so sweet, didn’t want to be demanding. “And I told her if I had my way she was gonna be part of my life for the rest of it so yeah I wanted my daughter to meet her. Wanted Beth to love her just as much as I did.”

“Okay, and everything was all right?” Lauren tilted her head, frowning.

“Yeah,” Puck nodded. “I was gonna go by Shelby’s after practice on Friday. Rachel had dance lessons then she was going to get a ride over to Shelby’s afterwards, I’d probably beat her there by a bit but no big deal.” He thought for a moment, “Practice was hard, and I was worn out when I got there. But Beth was sleepy too, guess she usually gets a nap and she hadn’t had one.”

“So what happened then,” The girl wrestler asked and when Puck frowned in annoyance continued, “I’m the one listening to you Puck. I know why Rachel is upset, and the fact that I’m talking to you right now could mess up my own relationship so I’m taking a risk for you. Just answer the questions so maybe we can fix this mess.”

“Right,” Puck took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. “Sorry, this is just…if I’d screwed up… Fuck me I’d fix it. I’d grovel. I’d do anything. But I don’t fucking know.” He pushed a hand through his mohawk and thought, “So when I got there Shelby was just making conversation, asking how I was doing. And I told her about me and Rachel’s date night a few nights before. We’d just gone to dinner but it was cool and I got to show off my girl at Stix you know.” He looked at Lauren hopefully, “She’s so fuckin’ gorgeous. I like takin’ her places, you know when I got cash.”

“Yeah I know,” Lauren smiled. “San and me like to just hang at the mall sometimes too,” She folded her arms and stared into space for a second. “So what else happened?”

“Shelby was a little…” Puck shook his head, “I dunno, weird? When I was telling her about Rachel. I mean I didn’t go into detail about how hot my girl is, not to her mom even if Shelby keeps saying she’s not Rachel’s mom, she totally is.” He shrugged and sighed, “But it reminded me a little of when she first -came to McKinley and found out me an’ Rache were dating, she acted a little weird then too.” Puck rolled his eyes, “If LeRoy and Hiram don’t have a problem with me and they know Rache and I are having sex I don’t see how Shelby’s got room to complain.” He sighed again. “Anyway me an’ Beth went and sat on the couch and I got tired and lay down, had Beth on top a my chest you know. She’s so cute it’s ridiculous, and she went to sleep and I went to sleep.”

“You went to sleep,” Lauren repeated thoughtfully, her mouth pursing in a way that might have made him want to kiss her a couple of years ago. “Nothing else?”

“Not unless you count the awesome dream I had about being home with Rachel and her kissin’ me,” Puck half smiled remembering the dream. “Felt almost real, could almost feel her hair tickling my cheek, but when I woke up Rachel wasn’t there. Shelby was standing over me and lifting Beth off my chest saying she should go to bed. Rachel never showed up, and when I called to make sure she was all right and did she need a ride I just got voice mail.” He shuddered, “Its been two weeks and she won’t talk to me Lauren. She walked up to me on Monday after ignoring me the whole weekend and told me that she loved me but that she wasn’t going to talk to me for a while because she was too upset. And I still don’t know what I did.”

His voice had risen dangerously and his hand slashed through the air so sharply that Lauren jumped and Puck sighed again, a little embarrassed, “Sorry. I don’t mean to get worked up but… I could stand it if I fucked up Lauren. I really could. I could apologize. I could totally promise to never do it again. But nobody will tell me.”

“And right now I can’t tell you still,” Lauren held up a hand when Puck felt words boiling up in his throat to protest, forestalling him. “I’m going to talk to Rachel. You’re going to go and hit the gym, get a work out in because I know you Puckerman and somebody’s face is going to get broken if you go around in this mood much longer. So let me find out exactly what happened from her perspective all right?”

“Yeah,” Puck nodded gloomily. “Lauren.” He sat on the edge of the teacher’s desk, “If you think she can stand hearing it…tell her I love her. That… I dunno. I can’t stop loving her just because she won’t talk to me.”

“I know,” Lauren nodded. “I’ll tell her.”

8888

She wasn’t wearing her cute little skirts, Puck noticed a week and a half after he’d talked to Lauren. She’d started wearing jeans and putting her hair back in a braid, and wearing sweaters that covered her body up three weeks ago. He’d heard Kurt arguing with her about her lack of style, about her lack of effort and knew just how she felt. He’d taken to throwing on whatever clothes he had in the morning. The only thing he made sure he still had was Rachel’s ring around his neck. That was about the only thing that still gave him hope, she still wore his class ring on her finger. She was keeping her promise to never take it off so that was something but damn, he was ready to beat the next person who looked at him cross eyed.

It was probably best that Jacob Ben Israel had been arrested, charged and was currently incarcerated awaiting trial because the way Puck was feeling these days he would have beat the crap out of the kid just for breathing. Funny thing was Jacob could have been released on bond but his parents had decided that he should stay in Juvie until his trial date. Apparently they were worried Puck might do something to him. So Jacob’s parents weren’t as stupid as he was. Unfortunately their wisdom mean Puck had absolutely nothing to distract himself or to vent his anger on. Football was fine but since he wasn’t on defense he didn’t get to hit anybody really. Studying was never easy at the best of times and this was not the best of times so he felt like every class was a test of willpower he was passing by the skin of his teeth.

And then Mr. Schuester decided to get cute just in time for sectionals. Not content to screw around with the set lists and argue with Coaches Sylvester and Beiste, Schuester assigned country songs, telling them to find songs that emphasized a particular mood.

Puck rolled his eyes and looked at Rachel just in time to see her do the same thing, he couldn't help flashing her a smile and felt his heart legit stop in his chest when she grinned back. And then her eyes clouded and she looked away and he really wondered if it was possible for your heart just flat out crack down the middle.

Looking at Lauren for help he saw that she was just shaking her head and holding up her hand, telling him to back off. Puck sighed and slouched down in his seat waiting until everyone had left before he stood and grabbed his bag and his guitar. Artie was waiting for him outside the door, "Hey man," Puck greeted him quietly.

"Drive me home, we're studying together today. Your last test wasn't good," Artie told him flatly. "I'm not going to let you tank your chances at NYU because you and Rachel are fighting."

"Not fighting," Puck shook his head but obligingly turned along with Artie towards the parking lot. "She just...shut me down man."

"And you have no idea what you did?" Artie asked curiously, "That's sorta weird man, if you screwed up Rachel would be the first one to tell you normally."

"Yeah, that's kinda why I'm freakin' out dude," He pushed a hand through his mohawk. "I didn't fight with her. I didn't do anything. The last time she talked to me it was a normal conversation."

"That's just..." Artie didn't seem to know what to make of that.

"Yeah," Puck nodded glumly. "I don't know how much more of this I can take before I climb the tree outside her room and break in just so she'll at least scream at me."

"Interesting ice breaker," Artie quipped.

Puck shrugged diffidently and opened the door to his truck, easily lifting Artie up into the cab, folding his chair and placing it in the bed. "I'll take screamin' if it means she'll talk to me again," He muttered as he shut the door.

8888

He hadn't been planning on yelling at her really. She'd been in the auditorium and he'd been passing, all right he'd been stalking her a little bit hoping maybe he'd at least get to hear her sing, and she'd begun to sing all right... Puck really hadn't thought he could get that pissed off about a stupid song but something about her voice, and that choked quality that meant she was legit trying not to really cry when she sang, combined with the lyrics of a song he barely recognized as being from the eighties.

" _There'll be no string to bind your hands_  
 _Not if my love can’t bind your heart_  
 _And there's no need to take a stand_  
 _For it was I who choose to start_  
 _I see no need to take me home_  
 _I'm old enough to face the dawn_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_  
 _Just touch my cheek before you leave me baby_  
 _Just call me angel of the morning, angel_  
 _Then slowly turn away from me_..."

She'd played the piano a little bit more and Puck had walked into the auditorium and sat down in the front row. Typically Rachel hadn't even noticed she'd been so wrapped up on the music. She always sang as if she meant every word but this time... this time she sang as if she couldn't bear to not sing. As if the lyrics and melody were her only way to express the pain inside her, the loss.

And he was even angrier because he hadn't done anything wrong but she was leaving him, just leaving him.

" _Maybe the sun’s light will be dim_  
 _And it won't matter anyhow_  
 _If morning's echo says we've sinned_  
 _Well it was what I wanted now_  
 _And if we're victims of the night_  
 _I won't be blinded by the light_

_Oh my baby_   
_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_   
_Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby_   
_Just call me angel of the morning_   
_I won't beg you to stay with me_   
_Through the rain or the tears_   
_Through the night or the years..._

_Baby baby baby_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_  
 _Just touch my cheek before you leave me_  
 _Oh my baby_  
 _Just call me angel of the morning, angel_  
 _Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby_  
 _Just call me angel of the morning, angel_  
 _Just touch my cheek before you leave me_  
 _Oh my baby_  
 _Just call me angel of the morning, angel_..."

The piano died abruptly and Puck knew she'd seen him even before he opened his eyes and met her gaze. "So is that it then," He asked trying to keep his voice level and not raw as if he'd been dealing with an emotional shitstorm since she'd stopped talking to him. "You're just going to leave me without even telling me how I fucked up? You know I love you. You promised me that this wasn't... fucking temporary Rachel. But you're leavin' me anyway."

"I never left you," Rachel wasn't trying to be dramatic but she stood up so fast she nearly knocked over her piano bench. "You're leaving me. Everybody always leaves me Noah. I thought you'd be different. You did it once but I thought I could trust you to not do it again."

Puck breathed deeply through his nose and blew it out roughly from between his clenched teeth, "I have never left you Rachel. Remember? Sophomore year you dumped me. Flat." He reminded her heatedly, "And you are just walking away from me now. You won't even tell me what I did. You're just cutting me out of your life."

"I'm not talking about this," Rachel's voice was shaking. "It was hard enough for me two years ago, for you to tell me we were never friends. You just walked away from me then. And as much as that hurt, this..." She shuddered and gulped in a breath and he'd never wanted so much to hold her in his life.

"Two years ago I made a choice," Puck ground the words out. "I could let you break up with me, walk away, and you'd have a chance at a decent life. You were in love with Finn and there was no way I was ever going to be good enough for you or that you'd even look at me." He shook his head, "So I lied. I told you we were never friends because that way you wouldn't get caught up in the shitstorm of Quinn's lies and my screw-ups."

"So you made the choice for me then," Rachel's voice was well and truly pissed. "Why? It wasn't as if you had so many people on your side."

"Because you were better than alla that crap," Puck knew his voice had gone flat and cool. He was doing that thing again that his mom hated because it was usually a precursor to him drinking himself blind. "And I wasn't going to make your life any worse, if you’d stuck with me… you mighta ended up stuck here in this crap town. I want you to get out of Lima just as much as I want to get out myself."

"And now?" Rachel glared at him, "How is what you're doing now better? You promised me Noah. You promised me that you loved me. You promised that you wouldn't lie to me. That I was your girl."

"I'm not the one walking away this time," Puck shouted finally, the budding detachment going belly up as his temper got the better of him. "I haven't done anything wrong. Last words you spoke to me were that you'd meet me at Shelby's. Next thing I know you're not talking to me and I don't have a fucking clue why. Why? What the fuck did I do?" He saw the tears trickling down her cheeks and knew she wasn't going to talk to him anymore now. She hated crying at school, she'd be pissed at him that he got so far under her skin that she'd cried now.

"How can you even ask me that?" Rachel sobbed, "After what you did? After what I saw you do... you're asking me like you don't even know?" She turned and ran backstage and seconds later he heard the door slam to the back hallway.

"Yeah," Puck sat down on the piano bench and sighed. "Yeah 'cause I got a damn clue."


	29. You're Gone

Rachel looked at Lauren and Santana and shook her head, "I don't know if I can do this guys." She confessed quietly. "I just..."

"I told you what he said happened," Lauren reminded her. "He's not lyin' Rache. He's not. He's going through hell but he's not lying about this. If you saw them kissing it wasn't because he instigated it."

"It hurt so much," Rachel whispered looking at Santana. "I never knew...how much this could hurt. When Finn... when he..." She shook her head, "It hurt when I found out Finn had slept with you and lied to me. But...part of me always expected something. I mean...I was never good enough for him. Never normal enough. But Noah..." She shook her head, "We've fought, I mean we yell at each other but I never thought he'd...hurt me like this."

"He didn't," Lauren reminded her. "Puck didn't do anything. He was exhausted and waiting for you and that woman--"

"Bitch you mean," Santana interrupted tartly.

"That Bitch set him up so you'd dump him," Lauren continued as if she hadn't changed words midstream.

"But why?" Rachel shook her head, "I don't understand why. I mean Shelby's beautiful and older, she's like an upgraded cougar so I can see how he'd be attracted. But why would Shelby set him up?"

"You're her daughter," Santana reminded her quietly. "Maybe she--"

"No I'm not." The tiny diva shook her head. "The woman decided she wanted nothing to do with me and adopted Quinn Fabray's sweet, adorable blonde baby girl. She didn't want her own daughter she wanted Noah and Quinn's baby. The perfect child."

"So your mother is a screwed up bitch," Santana lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Doesn't mean we're wrong that she set Puck up for you to see."

"I'll think about it." Rachel nodded slowly and pushed away from her locker, "Now if you don't mind, I have to go and listen to the love of my life sing and try to pretend my heart isn't breaking."

"Oh well," Lauren wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek while Santana did the same on her other side. "I suppose if we must we must."

Rachel gave the girls a half smile and regarded them thoughtfully, "I'm glad the two of you decided to join forces." She changed the subject, "Now if we could only use your powers to persuade Mr. Schuester that Blaine is not our only option for male lead."

"You an' Puck bein' on outs... and you wanna sing lead opposite him?" Santana looked at her as if she was nuts.

"If he touches me, kisses me, I'll--" Rachel shook her head and stopped before the choir room door. "I'll never be able to control myself long enough to stop, to...stay away. I'll just get hurt more."

"Well lets get a good seat for watching your heart bleed all over the choir room floor," Lauren said dryly. Rachel wasn't sure where Lauren was looking as she winked back over Rachel's shoulder. When she turned to see who Lauren was looking at there was no one there.

"C'mon," Santana tugged her into the choir room before Rachel could crane her neck any further sideways. "So what are you going to sing tomorrow?"

"Well I was practicing Juice Newton's Angel of the Morning," Rachel sighed and dug through her music. "But Noah heard me and we...got into a it a bit."

"That must have gone well," Lauren commented as they took their seats.

"No," Dark brown eyes regarded Lauren miserably. "It did not. He..." She shook her head, "I'm hurting guys but... I'm hurting him too and I'm not sure how much longer I can stand it."

"Geez," Santana shook her head. "I knew you were a marshmallow about the people you love Berry but you're convinced he cheated and you still hate hurting him."

Rachel shrugged, "I hated what I did to he and Quinn two years ago but I couldn't stand...seeing Finn like that." She frowned down at her hands, "And it was tearing Noah apart to watch Quinn cozy up to Finn like he was the father, all the while telling Noah that he wasn't good enough. As if...as if he was nothing." Her voice broke slightly and she took a deep breath, "I hate to see him hurting."

"Then we gotta get to the bottom of this," Lauren's point was irrefutable.

Rachel nodded and pulled out her music but she wasn’t seeing it. All she could see was Puck’s face yesterday, how hurt he looked. It wasn’t hard to keep track of him around McKinley, he was quieter than normal though, not speaking unless required in class and he was walking with his shoulders hunched. She hadn’t seen him walk like that since he got out of Juvie, when he’d acted as if any moment he’d be attacked. She’d done that to him, she’d hurt him that badly.

Rachel stared at her music and absently spoke as Santana asked her a question. She and Artie were the only ones who knew how hard Juvie had been on Puck. He’d gotten beaten up pretty regularly, the physical pain simply reminding him of everything he’d gone through before his dad left. It had taken a lot of time and work before she and Artie had convinced Puck that he wasn’t a Lima Loser. And now…Puck looked every bit as bad as he had back then. No wonder Artie was barely speaking to her, someone had to be on Puck’s side.

Then Artie rolled into the choir room and she couldn’t take it anymore, “Artie, can I talk to you?”

“Yeah,” He looked wary, his eyes dark behind his glasses and Rachel came to the point quickly.

“Please be kind to Noah,” She blurted the words out.

“Okay—What?” Artie blinked at her. “Totally not what I was expecting.”

“I… look I—“ Rachel shook her head. “Lauren keeps telling me that Noah doesn’t understand what’s going on. I know what I saw but at the same time…” She looked at Artie, “I hate that I’m hurting him. I really hate it Artie and I don’t want… I just don’t want him to slip back into that mindset of being nothing.”

“Rachel why do you even care,” Artie wasn’t trying to be cruel that was obvious but Rachel had to admit that it was an odd situation.

“Just because he hurt me, just because I…I can’t talk to him right now without screaming or crying… It doesn’t mean I don’t love him,” Rachel kept her voice steady with an effort. “I love him so much, it just…it hurts to seem him looking so broken.”

“Rachel you’re the one who broke him,” Artie reminded her. “Isn’t asking me to help him sort of…I dunno counterproductive?”

“I never wanted to hurt him,” Rachel object. “I know what I saw, for the love of-- Artie he was kissing my mother, I saw them. Plain as the nose on my face I saw him on the couch, he was lying down, Shelby was bending over the back of the couch, they were kissing. It was easy to see them.”

“But even though he did that…you want me to take care of him,” The paraplegic boy frowned as he grabbed his guitar.

“If he made a mistake we need to work through it and I’m trying to get to that point where I can be…not me about it,” She sighed. “It hurts…it feels like I can’t breathe without him. But every time I think about it I feel like someone stuck a knife in my stomach. I mean…it makes sense Artie why he’d want her.”

“No it doesn’t,” Artie shook his head. “Why do you think I’ve been keeping my distance from you both? I didn’t want to take sides. I mean I helped him study some but I’ve been staying out of the relationship thing.”

“Well I’m asking you to take his side please,” Rachel would beg if she had to. “He needs someone to believe in him Artie. I love him too much to let him just…ruin his life over me and my crazy. I don’t know why he would—I don’t understand it. But I just…I can’t let him think he’s alone.”

“So you don’t understand why Puck would cheat on you with your cougar mom, you’re hurt but you don’t hate him but you can’t get back together with him until you can get a handle on your problems,” Artie summed up. “So you want me to make sure he’s all right because you know all this is hurting him too even though part of you thinks he’s the one who caused all of this.”

“Sort of,” Rachel nodded. “Will you?”

“Hell, yeah I’ll hang with him,” Artie agreed. He paused a moment, “Rachel, do me a favor though.”

Rachel nodded solemnly, “Anything you need.”

“Seriously, fix this. Figure it out. Because this in the middle crap? It sucks for all of us,” Artie told her seriously.

“I’m working on it,” Rachel nodded. “I think part of me… The part of me that believes he would… it’s the part that doesn’t understand what he sees in me in the first place.”

“Well get your head on straight,” Artie rolled his eyes at her as he took his place in the first row. “The man is miserable and so are you.”

“Working on it,” Rachel returned to her seat, deliberately moving so that Santana and Lauren were sitting next to each other instead of flanking her. They were dating and didn’t need her as the third wheel constantly. Glee was one of the few places they could relax.

Slowly but surely the rest of the club filled in the seats, AZ and Karofsky had taken to sitting in the relatively neutral zone of the middle risers along with most of the choir. Rachel always liked the front seats, more room for her case of music while Puck generally took the last row. This time Artie hailed the mohawked boy as he entered and gestured for him to sit beside him in the first row. Puck seemed surprised and a bit hesitant until Rachel caught his eye and nodded at him. Some of the tension seemed to go out of his shoulders and Rachel relaxed minutely.

“Seriously we have got to figure this shit out,” Lauren muttered. “The tension is worse than when you two weren’t together last year and you were trying to be ‘only friends’.”

“Gospel truth,” Santana agreed as Schuester and his two co-directors walked in. Rachel eyed the lead director warily. He’d been a bit…Puck would stay bitchy and she’d usually say snippy, since her dads had gone to the school board over his lack of discipline and favoritism of certain students. Either way, he hadn’t exactly embraced the new order of things, assigning themes or songs halfheartedly at best.

Sue was the one who sharply called for everyone to pay attention, “If I’m going to share air with you losers you’re going to learn something or at least, by god, improve yourselves. So get your asses in gear and someone get up to sing their damn song.”

Rachel couldn’t help grinning, she might have phrased it differently but she could appreciate Sue’s spirit. Tempered by Coach Beiste’s kindness and Mr. Schuester musical knowledge Sue was extremely enjoyable, or she would be if she hadn’t called for Puck to perform first.

“All right,” Puck had his guitar with him and he dragged a stool from near the wall to the center of the practice space. “So its pretty self explanatory, I won’t bore you with a lotta introduction.” He looked at Brad who nodded and began the opening notes on the piano while Puck began to pluck at the strings of his guitar.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her middle as Puck began to sing, his voice always gave her chills and this was worse somehow,

“ _I said hello I think I'm broken_  
 _And though I was only jokin'_  
 _It took me by surprise when you agreed_  
 _I was tryin' to be clever_  
 _For the life of me I never_  
 _Would have guessed how far the simple truth would lead_  
 _You knew all my lines_  
 _You knew all my tricks_  
 _You knew how to heal that pain_  
 _No medicine can fix_ …”

Rachel caught her breath as Puck looked directly at her, silently telling her everything she had done for him before he began the chorus, regret and gratitude filling his voice.

“ _And I bless the day I met you_  
 _And I thank God that He let you_  
 _Lay beside me for a moment that lives on_  
 _And the good news is I'm better_  
 _For the time we spent together_  
 _And the bad news is you're gone_ …”

It was all she could do to not sob aloud. Rachel was vaguely aware of Lauren’s arm wrapping around her shoulders in silent support as the next verse started.

“ _Lookin' back it's still surprisin'_  
 _I was sinking you were rising_  
 _With a look you caught me in mid-air_  
 _Now I know God has His reasons_  
 _But sometimes it's hard to see them_  
 _When I awake and find that you're not there_  
 _You found hope in hopeless_  
 _Your made crazy sane_  
 _You became the missing link_  
 _That helped me break my chains_ …”

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, the misery in his voice as he sang of her not being beside him, the last chorus filling the room with his powerful voice, ringing in her ears and reminding her that all the pain they were both feeling could be ended with a word if she could just bring herself to say it.

“ _And I bless the day I met you_  
 _And I thank God that He let you_  
 _Lay beside me for a moment that lives on_  
 _And the good news is I'm better_  
 _For the time we spent together_  
 _And the bad news is you're gone_  
 _The bad news is you're gone_.”

Rachel discretely, she hoped, wiped her eyes and applauded with everyone else as the song ended. Puck was still looking at her, hadn’t taken his eyes off her, pain and hope were twisted into an agonizing look before he finally tore his gaze away.

There were the comments and critiques, compliments and suggestions because no matter how mad half the group might be at him, musically Puck was still brilliant. Finally it was her turn to speak and she took a deep breath, “It was wonderful. Your breathing and timing have improved so much, I don’t have the words to say how…moving it was.” She said finally. “I really can’t say anything else. It was perfect.”

“It was sad,” Brittany said quietly. “I wish it didn’t have to be so sad.”

“Well maybe you can change up the mood a bit Britt,” Santana told her friend kindly.

8888

  
Puck shook his head as he remembered Brittany’s performance of ‘Jose Cuervo’. She’d gotten everyone smiling and then Karofsky, Azimio and Mike had done something else upbeat, a hilarious song called ‘Wasn’t That a Party’. Two days later he was still humming the chorus now and then though his mood hadn’t really lightened all that much.

He had at least found out from Artie what it was he supposedly had done. Now he just had to fix it, preferably before Rachel got it into her head that she was better off without him. About the only consolation he had against that particular thought was that Rachel looked just as miserable as he felt.

"Puck," Lauren's voice stopped him dead before he entered the choir room.

"Yeah Lauren?" He turned to look at her, "She all right?" Those were the first words out of his mouth these days, at least to anyone who was hanging out with Rachel.

"She's okay, miserable, just like you, but okay," Lauren tilted her head at him. "I haven't been to see you all rehearse...how's the play going?"

"Sam's fillin' in for Finn, doin' good as Mark," Puck said slowly. "Right now me an' Rachel don't have a lot of scenes together...so Artie's trying to keep things running smooth by keeping us on opposite sides of the stage. It's hard on everybody, but Tina's doin' good and Santana's awesome. Kurt's... well you've seen how he is." The blatantly obviously gay boy was giving Puck a shoulder so cold it was arctic and had made it very clear that he blamed Puck for Rachel's misery.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to see you're just as miserable," Lauren shook her head slowly. "So what are you going to do about this Puck?"

"First I'm going to find out why Shelby did what she did," Puck frowned angrily. "And then I’m going to ask Rachel why the hell she didn’t start yelling at me. Man when Finn screwed up she was so damn vocal about it, it was ridiculous. She’d sing to him, she’d yell, she’d do her damndest to make him miserable. Me? Me she just stops talkin’ to an’ cuts me outa her life. Like I’m not even worth the effort of raising her voice. I don’t get it Laurel. Why aren’t I ever good enough to fight for?”

“It’s a good question,” Lauren nodded and her hand rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. “But I don’t think that’s the problem. Rachel’s…different with you. You’ve always known that. Just like you’re different with her.”

“Well first things first,” Puck spat out the words. “I’ve got to find out why Shelby set me up."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," The female wrestler shrugged. "But I don't think she's going to exactly admit it."

"She will if I tell her I know what she did and I'll go to the cops," Puck snarled. "She gets arrested, even the suspicion of that behavior will get social services paying a visit to her house. She won't chance losing Beth."

"You think that'll work?" Lauren frowned, "She must have known you were asleep Puck, she'll know you're bluffing."

"No," Puck shook his head grimly. "No she won't Laur, because I'm not bluffing. We've got Rachel who saw her kissing me, me in her house, alone with her and the baby...its circumstantial but its still enough for the cops and social services. Believe me, after all the shit I been through with Juvie and me in trouble, I know how social services works."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So I know folks are ready to tear my hair out with this little plot twist. Sorry. But to me this has always been the big problem in Rachel and Puck's relationship. Everything that happened to them was external. It's the things that are internal, their personalities and how they deal with their problems that will tear them apart. One of the biggest, most important things I learned in my life was how to have a fight. Because when you're fighting with someone you love, you're not fighting to win. You're fighting to get through, to stay together.
> 
> Puck and Rachel have dealt with almost every other problem but they've never had to deal with hurting each other, not like this. So I really wanted them to have a huge problem and learn to deal with it before we wrapped up the story.
> 
> The division of friends is something I thought about a lot too. I never thought it was realistic or fair the way the entire glee club would side against Rachel every time. I thought without Finn's 'All-American Idiot' polarizing effect that this time around there'd be a more even split.


	30. I'll Still Be Loving You

Shelby was in her classroom, going over some sheet music when he pushed open the door and stalked in, Lauren right behind him. She shut the door and stood beside it, he'd wanted a witness, someone without a personal axe to grind. "Puck," Shelby greeted him. "I'm afraid if you want to see Beth tonight isn't a good time."

"This ain't about Beth," Puck tried to keep his voice even, wasn't sure if he was succeeding or not. "This is about what you did."

"What I did," Shelby repeated blankly. "What have I done?"

"You fuckin' set me up," Puck barely kept from shouting the words. "I got a few things make my shit life bearable Shelby. I got music, I got my coach and my friends, I had the chance to see Beth and I had Rachel. I finally had the girl I've loved for fucking ever in my life for real. And you fucked that for me Shelby. I just want to know why."

"Puck, I don't know what you think--"

"Bullshit," Puck cut her off with a slash of his hand. "Tell me exactly what the hell is going on in that fucked head of yours or I swear I'll go to the cops. I'm still a goddamn minor Shelby. And any adoption is conditional on a good home for the kid. I swear I'll fuck you as hard as you fucked me if you don't help me fix this."

"I can't fix something that isn't right in the first place," Shelby leaned back against her desk and folded her arms, staring at him with those dark eyes so much like Rachel's it hurt.

"My life aside, Rachel is miserable," Puck argued. "She already thinks you don't give a crap about her. Now she knows it for certain."

"This was all about protecting Rachel," Shelby protested.

Puck smirked and waited, now they were getting somewhere. "Convince me," He invited coldly. "Tell me exactly what this was supposed to get done. Why this? Or I swear I'll go to the cops. Rachel's dad LeRoy is a lawyer. I'm pretty sure he could help me get Beth back. If you've screwed up my chances with Rachel for good then damned if I'll play nice with you anymore."

As he watched, keeping his face cold and hard, Shelby seemed to wilt slightly, "When I heard you and Rachel were dating...I wasn't thrilled but she seemed...happy so I didn't say anything." She offered, "I tried to keep an eye on the two of you but you seemed to really love her and she was... different with you than she was with that other boy or Jesse."

"Yeah," Puck scowled and nodded. "So what changed?"

"I... I saw her in the hall, and I... well I just wanted to talk with her, to be sure she knew what she was doing," Shelby took a deep breath. "She wasn't entirely welcoming but," She shrugged. "Rachel isn't like me, she isn't hard yet. So she talked to me. And I saw the ring."

"My class ring," Puck clarified. "The one she never takes off."

"Yeah," Shelby nodded. "I asked her if it was yours, did it mean 'going steady' like they used to, that sort of thing."

"And she told you why I'd given it to her," Puck realized. "And you took that all wrong."

"She said it was a promise," Shelby nodded. "And I...honestly I would have left it at that but..."

"But?" Puck's fists clenched when Shelby didn't say anything and he leaned forward slightly, "Shelby you're fuckin' with my life and Rachel's here. What happened that you went from 'okay its a promise' to 'I've gotta break these two up'."

"Rachel's friend, the boy with the perfect hair," Shelby took a deep breath. "Kurt. He came by to talk to me about Rachel. Quinn had already mentioned that you two were intimate."

Puck legit growled in his throat at the thought because Kurt had never been a fan of what Brittany called Puckleberry, "What the fuck?"

"He and Rachel are close, at least I thought they were," Rachel's biological mother tried to explain. "I always see them talking and hanging out in the halls."

"Okay, so Kurt said something," He was really ready to pound something. Puck tried to unclench his fists and wasn't having much luck with it.

"It was a very dramatic conversation," Shelby sounded half apprehensive and half amused. "But the gist was that you weren't ever getting out of Lima. That you'd already put a ring on her finger and you'd end up keeping her here. How he'd talked to Rachel about this and she was talking about college with you and children and New York was barely a blip on her radar anymore. How you had her so wound up in you that she was giving up her dreams."

Puck was so astonished, so fucking pissed at the lies that he couldn't speak. Legit his mouth opened up but words wouldn't come out. He wanted to scream, he wanted to hit something, someone, preferably Kurt's overly pale face. Lauren's voice helped cut through the red that seemed to be dropping over his eyes again, "Hate to break it to you Shelby, but you got played."

"What do you mean?" Shelby didn't seem to realize just how furious Puck was or how close he was to losing it. He swore sometimes he totally got what it was like to be Bruce Banner because moments like these he could totally burst out of his clothes and skin and turn into the green rage monster. Deep breaths to keep from hitting the walls and throwing desks were helping minutely.

"Rachel has never once given up the idea of New York," Lauren's voice, annoyed and knowledgeable and ready to deliver a verbal smack down calmed him almost as much as Rachel's would have. "She and Puck have been working to bring up his grades for two years now. The plan is for both of them to go to New York. Puck's playing basketball this season so he can go to NYU, to Tisch if he doesn't get into Julliard."

"I don't see why Kurt would--" Shelby shook her head. "If he knew that...why would he tell me that Rachel would stay with Puck in Lima?"

"Because Kurt don't know everything," Puck snapped finally getting his voice back through his rage. "Because he ain't ever been a friend to me an' he ain't that great a friend to Rachel. We don't tell him stuff we don't want all over the school."

"Everybody knows Puck is trying for a scholarship," Lauren explained. "They don't know that even if he doesn't get one, he and Rachel are still headed for New York together."

"And Kurt doesn't know that," Shelby's voice sounded...defeated. Puck looked at her fully and she looked just as busted up as Rachel had when Finn had lied to her about Santana.

"Kurt thinks I'm a Lima Loser," Puck realized his voice had gentled slightly and sighed. "He's never made any secret of the fact that he doesn't think I'm good enough for Rachel. You know maybe I'm not, but it isn't for anyone but Rachel to decide." He folded his arms and looked at her, "So what was the plan? Me an' Rachel come over and you make sure she knows I'll always cheat on her?"

"I’m sorry but with what I knew about you, what Quinn had told me and Kurt’s friendship with Rachel…I thought…Obviously I was wrong.” She frowned, “Kurt got the idea from Much Ado About Nothing," Shelby explained tiredly. "He said Rachel was such a drama queen that if she saw us kissing she'd have a fit, do something dramatic and she'd break up with you.” She shook her head.

"But she didn't," Puck's voice sounded raw to his own ears. "We're both miserable but she's still wearing my ring. She ain't dumped me."

"You're different Puck," Lauren once again was the voice of reason. "Seriously different for her. Whatever she felt for Finn...it was all tied up with other crap. She was happy to broadcast it when he screwed up."

"She fought for him," Puck reminded Lauren. "She ain't dumpin' me but she ain't fightin' for me either."

"Maybe this time around she doesn't know how," Shelby's voice sounded as surprised as he did that she was saying anything. She looked at the picture of Beth on her desk and sighed, "When you finally find someone that really matters. You'd do anything to keep them, to make their world right. But if you've never had that before... nothing in your experience applies."

Lauren nodded and came to stand near him, her hand on his shoulder in comfort, "You said she wasn't fighting for you Puck. Maybe you're just...so important she doesn't know what to do."

"From what I've learned of your history, your reaction to this isn't typical either," Shelby pointed out. "How many women have you slept with since Rachel stopped talking to you?"

"What? None," Puck growled, furious all over again that she'd even think that. "I won't cheat on her."

"But she thinks you already did," Shelby shrugged at him. "Why not just go with it?"

"You are a piece a work," Puck shook his head in amazement. "I didn't do anything wrong. Why would I make this worse by screwing someone else?"

"Any other girl and you would have Puck," Lauren reminded him. "I think that's Shelby's point. You aren't acting the same either."

"Fuck me," He sat on one of the student desks and shook his head. "What the hell do I do?"

"We've got to get the two of you talking again," Lauren sighed. "She's not the same without you Puck. You're her best friend. San and I are cool and she loves us and having Sam in the house...at least it keeps her from moping because she's got this thing about making him feel like family and that means keeping him company."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Puck groaned. "Artie's cool and Dave and AZ are doin' their best but Rachel's my BFF you know?"

"If I can make a suggestion?" Shelby offered diffidently. When they both looked at her she spread her hands, "Anything I say to her will be suspect. But I know she still has to do her Glee assignment. She'll go last if she can."

"Puck you should hang around, make sure you grab her afterwards," Lauren told him firmly. "You've given her time, given her space. I'll tell her before Glee what we found out from Shelby. She won't have a lot of time to think so you get her alone and talk to her afterwards."

"So I got until Friday to man up," Puck nodded. "What the hell, what I'm doin' now isn't working."

"That's the spirit," Lauren retorted dryly.

8888

Rachel shoved her phone into her jeans pocket and got her books out of her locker. She hadn't changed her phone screen yet, she kept telling herself she should but she hadn't. She'd gotten a picture of Puck that summer, he'd been lying on her bed, shirt off, talking about music, his face so alive and happy as he talked to her. She'd held up her phone to take the picture and he'd stopped talking and just looked at her. His smile had been so perfect, the look in his eyes made her feel so loved... she just couldn't seem to take that picture off her phone.

"Diva," Kurt's high pitched voice reached her ears and Rachel turned to look at him with a half smile. "Love the jeans, shows off your legs and you derriere, and the top is sweet. Boots are very nice too... scored a high B today sweetie."

"Wow, thanks," Rachel rolled her eyes as she grabbed her books. "So what's up?"

"I just heard that Jesse St. James is back," Kurt gushed. "Now that you and Puck have broken up, take off that clunky ring and go after someone you have something in common with."

Rachel wondered if temperament could be contagious because for a moment she saw red, just like Puck did when he got really mad. Forcing her temper down she looked at Kurt, "First of all, Jesse and I have nothing in common. Our values are completely different."

"But you're both meant for stardom, for Broadway, you both love show tunes," Kurt began his argument.

"No," Rachel shook her head. "No, Kurt. I won't date Jesse. I won't date any of Blaine's friends from the Warblers. Puck and I aren't broken up. We're not broken, we're just a little...bent, you know, out of shape. And we'll fix it."

"Gaga Rachel, why are you still hung up on him?" Kurt rolled his eyes at her and Rachel fought the urge to slap him. Then she saw Puck standing on the other side of the hallway, obviously listening to the entire conversation. It was as much to him as it was to Kurt that she spoke next.

"I love him Kurt. I love him more than I ever loved Finn, feel more than I did with my crush on Jesse," She shook her head, "What he did hurts me. It hurts like a knife to the lung every time I breathe. But I'm not giving up on this. This... Noah is the most important person in my life. And I'm going to fix this. I'm... I've got to fix this somehow. I just need to figure out what's wrong with me first."

"But Rachel he's--"

"Kurt," Rachel shook her head at her friend. "I don't want to hear what you think he is. You thought he was trying to weigh me down and keep me in Lima. You thought he'd proposed. You have no concept of what our religion is like or just how adult we have to be to marry in our faith. Noah and I... we talk, or we did, about a lot of things. We want a future together, but its a future that doesn't include Lima." She held her books tightly to her chest and stared at Kurt. "I'm not giving up that future with him Kurt, not even if he fucked Shelby. I'd forgive him if he cheated on me a hundred times because I know he's hurting, that he's hurting as much as I am. Whatever he did...he didn't want to hurt me. I can feel that."

"If you're so sure, why are you not talking to him then?" Kurt's voice sounded smug and superior and his face was set in that 'I'm better than you' expression and she wanted someone to throw him in the dumpster to get rid of it.

"Because I hurt too. And because whatever precipitated this... I need to learn how to deal with it, to figure out what's wrong with me, before I can be with him. He deserves better than what he's getting from me," Rachel snapped back. "But it doesn't mean we're broken up and it doesn't mean I don't love him. So get that through your head."

She spun on her heel and nearly stomped away before she remembered her posture and changed the stomp to a graceful stalk. Dave and AZ saw her coming towards them and grinned before they parted and let her pass. "Lookin' good B," AZ offered the compliment.

"Thank you," Rachel replied primly. "I'll see you in Glee!"

8888

Rachel barely saw where she was walking and nearly stumbled over the risers in the choir room. Lauren had caught her at her locker and told her she had things Rachel really needed to hear. The conversation that had followed hadn't been an easy one. The idea that Kurt would go so far to get Puck away from her, that her biological mother had deliberately done this thing... hurt she and Puck, staged a lie, all to break them up. It just boggled the mind. Why? That was what she couldn't understand, why had they done this? Quinn was easy enough to understand, she’d never liked Rachel and she outright hated Puck usually. But the other two…she just couldn’t take it in and make it make sense.

Lauren had explained that Shelby had truly believed what Kurt had told her, and she'd seemed genuinely sorry about the trouble she'd caused, and not only because Puck was threatening to screw with her custody of Beth. What Rachel just couldn't understand was why Kurt had done it. Unless he was really convinced that Puck would keep her in Lima.

Did it matter why though? That's what she kept trying to figure out. Whatever his motivations Kurt had deliberately framed Puck so that she would think he was cheating on her with, of all people, her biological mother. She shook her head, it really didn't matter why Kurt had done it, all that mattered was that he did. She couldn't trust him, especially given his attempts to set her up with 'suitable' boys. Lauren sat down next to her and Santana next to Lauren.

The Latina leaned over her girlfriend towards Rachel, "Hey B, I'm sorry Kurt tried to screw you and Puck up. But if you want we can break into his house and cut up his Michael Kors jacket in revenge."

"No," Rachel shook her head and offered her friends a half smile. "No Kurt still doesn't understand just how wrong he was. Wrecking his clothes won't make him see either."

"I don't get what Blaine sees in him," Lauren mused. "He's bitchier than me or San, all the time, not just once a month. He's a bigger diva than you and with less talent to back it up. And he's a nosy little gossip with a fashion obsession. I don't see a lot of redeeming qualities."

"He's a coward too, took off when he was getting bullied, never mind that Rachel and the rest of our original Gleeks were getting bullied just as badly and not just by Dave," Santana reminded her.

"To be fair he really was afraid of Dave," Rachel murmured. "David has changed and grown up a lot but back then, he was confused and Kurt knew and David was just as afraid."

"So they've both grown up some, and I heard that Dave even apologized?" Santana asked.

"He did," Rachel nodded. "Very nicely too. Before the party even. Said he'd be glad to have Kurt back on the team, even if he did want music before he kicked."

"So Kurt basically has everything he wants but he's still trying to break up you and Puck," Santana frowned. "I don't get what his deal is."

"He thinks he knows best, thinks he's right," Lauren was frowning plainly thinking of something else. "I think he really just wants Rachel to get out of Lima. And if you can do it before Finn is out of Juvie then so much the better."

"Speaking of Finn and Juvie," Santana's lips twisted and Rachel knew she was restraining herself from ranting about the disturbingly short sentence Finn had gotten. "What's the word on the assault charges from your party?"

"We're meeting with the prosecuting attorney next week," Rachel sighed. "Since this time Finn assaulted both of us, not just Puck, we both have to be there. The assistant district attorney wants to push for actual jail time. It's actually worse since Finn was trying to drag me out of the house. She wants to add kidnapping charges so that Finn and his lawyer will cave and take a deal. She was saying how she doesn't want Puck or I to deal with a hearing or trial or whatever."

"I still don't get why they didn't sentence him longer in Juvie," Santana scowled.

"It’s a legal thing I think," Rachel leaned against Lauren and her friend obligingly wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a hug. "Juvenile detention is only for people under eighteen. Any sentence to a juvenile facility ends when the detainee reaches that age. Seven months was the longest the judge could give him without putting him in actual prison. The good news is that his record, because of the nature of the charges, won't be expunged upon his release. Puck's records will be."

"That's something I guess," The Latina said grudgingly. "Are you going to speak for him again? Or is Puck? Asking for leniency?"

"No," Rachel shook her head. "I wouldn't speak at the hearing before. That was Puck's choice. He still felt bad that he'd slept with Quinn, that he'd let Quinn lie. I always thought that was more Quinn than Puck, I still do." She straightened and got out her music, "We gave him a chance, we didn't push for him to be held, he was released on bail and admonished to stay away from us. He came to my party and started trouble. This time, whatever the DA decides, I'm okay with. I trust her judgment. It's time Finn figured out that we're through bending over backwards for him."

"So no more songs to make him understand that you really cared once but its over," Lauren asked her teasingly.

"You know how bad I am at letting things go," Rachel shrugged. "It was a good song for the assignment, and it said what I wanted it to. That whole song is about living in a fantasy and how reality...well reality is how things hurt. It's a wonderful song."

"I dunno, I liked Sundown better," Lauren grinned and sang a few of the lines, "Sundown you better take care..."

"If I find you been creepin' round my back stair," Rachel sang with her. "Sometimes I think it’s a sin when I feel like I'm winnin' when I'm losin' again."

"Gordon Lightfoot rocks," Lauren declared. "And so do you B."

"Nice pipes," Puck said as he walked into the choir room and nodded at the rest of them gathered there. Rachel watched as he took his usual spot beside Artie and met her eyes. His gorgeous hazel eyes were dark with pain and he was still walking with his shoulders hunched. She forced herself to smile at him and hoped to God he'd understand that she really just didn't know what to do anymore. And she was the last one on the roster today. How was she going to sing with all of this inside her? Maybe lightening would strike her and she wouldn't have to sing?

No, she couldn't get that lucky. Rachel watched as Blaine and Dave of all people got up and sang, a duet, 'What You Gonna Do With a Cowboy'. It was as funny as it was melodious and segued perfectly into Azimio singing 'Friends In Low Places'. And then it was her turn.

Rachel walked down the risers and took a deep breath, as Artie rolled forward with his guitar. This wasn't something she was willing to do an introduction for, not her usual elaborate one anyway. "So this is a song by Restless Heart," She moved the microphone down to her height and took a deep breath, "It's pretty self-explanatory, it’s called 'I'll Still Be Loving You'."

Artie's fingers began to strum and pick the guitar strings and she took a deep breath and looked straight at Puck, at her Noah, while she sang and put all of her confusion and heartache into her voice,

" _Changin' my life with your love_  
 _Has been so easy for you_  
 _And I'm amazed every day_  
 _And I'll need you_  
 _'Till all the mountains are valleys_  
 _And every ocean is dry, my love_..."

She couldn't look away from him as she began the chorus, this was fact, this was undeniable,

" _I'll be yours_  
 _Until the sun doesn't shine_  
 _'Till time stands still_  
 _Until the winds don't blow_  
 _When today is just a memory to me_  
 _I know I'll still be loving_  
 _I'll still be loving you_  
 _I'll still be loving you_..."

The next verse was so important, she had to make him realize that he was it for her, that everything she'd felt in the past was a shadow compared to what was inside her for him,

" _Never before did I know_  
 _How loving someone could be_  
 _Now I can see, you and me_  
 _For a lifetime_  
 _Until the last moon is rising_  
 _You'll see the love in my eyes, my love_..."

His face, God his face was like the sun, hope and love and pain and fear twisted across it as she sang the last chorus. She'd decided against drawing the song out, wanting to keep it simple, to keep it real as Puck would say. His expression alone would have taken away her voice if she'd tried to sing any further.

" _I'll be yours_  
 _Until the sun doesn't shine_  
 _'Till time stands still_  
 _Until the winds don't blow_  
 _When today is just a memory to me_  
 _I know I'll still be loving_  
 _I'll still be loving you_  
 _I'll still be loving you_  
 _I'll still be loving_  
 _I'll still be loving you_..."

She took a deep breath as Artie's guitar died away and smiled her thanks at her friend. Rachel waited for the comments and critiques and took her seat again, her back ramrod straight.


	31. The Promise

Mr. Schuester was still talking, and Rachel could hardly stand to listen so lost in her own thoughts. Puck, Kurt, Shelby, Beth, Finn, Jesse, her dads...everything that had changed her, everything that she'd known and how she was now. She was staring into space and didn't even see Puck until he was standing right in front of her.

"You and me are gonna talk, now," He told her flatly.

Rachel nodded, "All right." She looked around the now empty choir room, "Here?"

"No," He shook his head. "I know Sam's takin' you home so I want somewhere neutral."

"The library?" She suggested quietly. "Neither of us spend much time in there."

"That'll work," Puck grabbed her things and his and began carrying them to the room he'd rarely frequented his first year and a half of school. Finally in a quiet study nook he stood and looked at her.

Rachel found herself returning his gaze, examining him for changes, for signs that he wasn't taking care of himself or was fighting again. Nothing except he was a little thinner than usual. He looked like he had when he'd gotten out of Juvie last year, muscular and chiseled, as if he wasn't bothering to eat but he was working out twice as hard. "Noah, are you...all right?"

"No, I'm really not," Puck shook his head. "How can you even think I would be Rache, you just stopped...everything."

"I didn't want to yell at you, or make a scene...make you feel foolish," Rachel whispered. "I didn't want to be...like I was with Finn...not with you." She couldn't, how could she act like that with Puck when she felt so much for him, how could she embarrass him like that?

"It felt like you didn't want to fight for me Rachel," Puck told her heavily. "It felt like you were just cutting me out of your life."

"No," Rachel shook her head and grabbed for his hand when he started to turn slightly. He was just putting his bag down but she'd thought he was going to leave and she'd grabbed for him to keep him with her. "No, Noah I... I didn't want to make a scene at school. I wanted to try and keep this...well private, instead of dragging the whole club into it. It felt wrong...to... I didn't tell anyone but Santana and Lauren what I saw and they promised me they wouldn't tell anybody. I don't know how the rest of the club found out. I never wanted them to know."

"I'm guessin' Kurt told them," Puck's fingers wrapped around hers. "Like he fed Shelby that line of bull about me being bad for you." He looked down at her and Rachel felt her eyes sting at the pain on his face. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you yell at me in private Rache? At least I woulda known what was going on. One minute I'm waiting for you, I got Beth laying on top of me, and I'm having a good dream about you, kissing me. The next I'm shut out. You gotta tell me when I screw up baby. I can't deal with not knowing when I've done something wrong."

"It just hurt too much," Rachel felt her tears overflow and wiped them away in annoyance. "I hate crying," She muttered and shook her head. "I was trying...I was trying so hard to get to the point where I could talk to you about it. So we could...get past it. I just...hurt so much to see you like that, with someone else, as if you'd never loved me."

"That isn't possible," Puck pulled her closer and put his other hand over hers. "Rachel I've always loved you. There isn't a time when I didn't." His dark gaze was determined as he stared at her, "I get that it hurt. And I get that there'll be times I hurt you in the future, but just tell me that I hurt you. Even if you can't say why. Can you just tell me that much?"

"I'm sorry I didn't," Rachel shuddered and wiped away more tears. "I'm so sorry baby. I really am. I hate that I hurt you. Even when I thought you really had, I hated that you were hurting because I could see it Noah. I could see how much I hurt you..." She shook her head, "Part of me... part of me thought...well you know, that figures. I should have expected it, because everyone I care about...they leave me you know? But the other part... God Noah, what hurt the worst was seeing it and not being able to believe it."

"Aw Rache," Puck's arms wrapped around her and he pulled her into a warm comforting hug. "I'm so sorry baby."

"I just...I couldn't understand it. You never lie to me," She shuddered and shook her head against his shoulder. "I could see it happening, I kept seeing it, the two of you together, but I couldn't believe it. And it just made me feel worse and worse. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me Noah. Because even when it hurt that much...I couldn't stop loving you."

"There's nothing wrong with you Rachel," Puck's voice was strained, as if his throat was tight. "If you've got one flaw its that you don't think you deserve to be loved for who you are. You think you've gotta change for anyone to really love you. So you started to push me away because otherwise... well you said it yourself baby, everybody who says they love you leaves."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Rachel looked up at him. "I...I just didn't know what to do."

"We'll figure it out all right?" Puck kissed her forehead, "Meantime, we aren't broken up. We still love each other, and you're still my girl. I'm still your guy." He reached under his shirt and pulled out her ring, "I never stopped wearing it Rachel."

"So we aren't..." Rachel wasn't sure what was happening. "Noah what are you saying to me?"

"I... damn you hurt me Rache," He told her. "You really hurt me because you wouldn't even let me know what I'd done wrong. That's gonna take me a little time to get over. It doesn't mean I don't love you and it doesn't mean I'm breaking up with you."

"But you need some time to get past the hurt just like I did," Rachel nodded her understanding. "That's fair Noah. I'm sorry I hurt you like that." She felt as if her heart was breaking all over again but she couldn't expect everything to go back to normal immediately. "Just...if you decide you can't... ever forgive me...do me a favor and tell me straight out that we're done and you want your ring back. That's how I'll know okay?"

"Pretty sure that's never gonna happen," Puck kissed the top of her head. "I love you baby. But maybe you aren't the only one who needs to get your head on straight. I'm not the... healthiest person in the world, mentally you know? Forgiving all that shit Finn pulled has got to be one of the dumbest things I've done."

"You're not dumb Noah Puckerman and I won't have you say you are," Rachel frowned up at him. "You're right that we both need time. But I... the worst part of all this has been not seeing you. Can we... can we have our study dates with Artie and Lauren and Santana and the guys? As a group, not like real dates. Please?"

"Set up the times baby, I'll be there," Puck nodded looking pleased. "I'm not giving up on you Rachel. I promise."

8888

Puck had to bite back a groan as he closed his textbook. He and Rachel still weren't completely okay, but they were at least talking again. He just needed some time to be a little mad at her. It was stupid and it was a total guy thing and Dave and Artie had looked at him like he'd lost his mind. But he couldn't explain it. It was like now that he knew they'd be okay eventually he had all this anger, like leftovers from when his heart was just dripping blood into his stomach.

Rehearsals had been going better, though there was a coolness between Kurt and Rachel and the arctic chill between Puck and Kurt had solidified into a glacier. Rachel had chosen to keep Kurt's part in their problems undisclosed in the interests of a good performance and Puck had to admit she was probably right. They were decent actors but they were still kids and really, getting everybody in character and not hating someone at the same time wasn't easy.

Sam was actually doing great as Mark, he could sing, he didn't have to strut around half naked and Mark's nature, that of the outsider, the biographer, really fit well with Sam's personality. Puck grinned as Rachel began to strut in to do her scene, singing about lighting her candle. He let her wander around him, hands trailing while he studied her. "They used to tie you up," He realized in song.

"It's a living," Rachel sang back with a mischievous sweetness to her smile.

Back and forth they went, flirting, Roger fishing for answers, Mimi avoiding them, until she was calling her name as she danced out the door. "Cut," Artie called from the audience. "All right that was good. I like how it looks...we're gonna keep that blocking and we'll go over it again once the rest of the set is here." He hollered for Rachel, "I want you to try the song from the second act, 'Without You. Then we're done with you for a bit so you can go for the costume fitting."

"Where do you want me?" Puck asked curiously.

"She always sings better when you're in the room," Artie grinned. "So I want you over there, with your guitar as if you're working in another room, trying to ignore her."

"Yeah like Roger could ever ignore Mimi," Puck chuckled and smiled as he pulled out the prop guitar and began to play it soundlessly, acting as if he was writing music. Rachel's voice wound sweetly through the air, "Without you the ground thaws the rain falls the grass grows." Puck listened as she sang about death, about love and death and how being without someone was like dying. He knew that feeling, knew that too well, and he hated it. He was staring mindlessly at the paper in his hand when Rachel stopped singing.

Puck looked up as she walked off the stage and smiled at him before she left for her fitting, "So what's next boss?" He asked Artie with a forced grin.

"Whatever you were thinking... its a good look for Roger, but I'm not so sure its that great for you," Artie said quietly. "Are you all right man?"

"I'm just pissed," Puck admitted. "I was miserable without her man. I mean gut wrenching misery drown myself in beer if I could get it miserable. And now that I could have her back, I could be with her again, I'm so fuckin' pissed off that she just... didn't believe me."

"Thought that was the problem, her brain and her heart were telling her two different things," Artie offered.

"I get that, I do. I mean if I saw her sucking face with Hudson I'd probably have a coronary after I punched the douche's lights out," Puck admitted. "But then I'd ask her why."

"Well that's the problem then isn't it pumpkin," Coach Beiste walked up to them and smiled at him. Coach had the nicest smile. Artie gave him the nod and rolled away, Puck got the idea that his pal was figuring Coach’d be better at getting Puck’s head on straight than he would.

"What's the problem," Puck shook his head in confusion.

"Rachel thought or thinks that she already knows why," Coach shrugged. "You used to have the same problem, still do to an extent. You thought you weren't worth loving. You'd rather get mad and push the girl you love away than take the chance that she'd leave you someday. Rachel did the same thing. She thinks that someday you're gonna find someone better. And you'll leave her because she's not good enough."

"I'd never leave her," Puck shook his head. "She's...she's everything Coach. How could I leave her? How could there be anybody better?"

"I'm gonna assign you some homework pumpkin," Coach went to her purse and pulled out a paperback, handing it to him. "You read this. When you're done you give it back to me. But it has some things in there that you really should learn."

"Like what?" Puck rarely had time to read for pleasure these days. "And will this count as an English assignment because I've got two other books I'm supposed to read and they both suck."

"I'll tell your teacher I assigned it," Coach chuckled at him. "But you read that. Because you're gonna throw away the best thing in your life if you don't get a grip soon."

"I told Rachel I needed a little time," Puck protested. "She knows I love her still. I haven't cheated, I haven't even really wanted to cheat."

"Puck every day you stay away from her you're just proving to her that she's not worth the effort," His coach sighed in exasperation. "Now go home. We're all done here for the day."

8888

Puck would never admit it to anyone but in the three days since Coach had given him the book he'd read it twice. He'd gotten his paper written too and really hoped Coach hadn't been joking because at least he'd also gotten homework done. It was a good book. He wondered if the guy who'd written it had written other stuff, and when he looked it turned out he wrote for TV and he'd helped write the screenplay for the movie Rent. That was a funny coincidence.

Finally he gave the book back to Coach and handed her his paper to read. When she handed it back he took a deep breath, "Is that what I'm doing Coach? Only accepting the love I think I deserve?"

"We all do to an extent pumpkin, even me," Coach smiled at him sadly. "I think the trick is... to love someone else enough that you'll accept more from them than you think you deserve because you want to be with them so badly."

"Yeah," Puck nodded slowly. "Yeah I think I got that part," He looked at her with a half smile. "So I got an idea, of how to get Rachel back for real this time."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and I've got an idea for a duet for Nationals, since you know we're gonna own these competitions," Puck grinned.

"First things first," Coach grinned back at him. "What do you need from me?"

8888

Schuester hadn't been exactly thrilled with Puck's request but with Sue interested and Coach saying that it would be a good potential song for the competitions since it was retro he'd been outvoted. So a week after he'd talked to Coach, Puck was standing on the stage with Artie and the band.

"So this is an old one, but it’s good," Puck spoke into the mike. "And as all my songs are, this is for Rachel. Baby I promise, I'm done bein' mad. I'm done with bein' stupid. If you'll have me back, I'll be there for you for the rest of my life." He could see her nodded and grinned, "Don't agree yet, you might not like the song."

Her tear choked laugh was the best thing he'd heard, in like ever, and the piano began the opening notes of the song. The guitars came in a little after and then the beat of the drums began. And finally it was time for him to sing,

" _If you need a friend_  
 _Don't look to a stranger_  
 _You know in the end_  
 _I'll always be there_

_And when you're in doubt_  
 _And when you're in danger_  
 _Take a look all around_  
 _And I'll be there_..."

He sang directly to her, knowing she'd understand, putting every bit of his promise into the words. The chorus was particularly appropriate for him, he couldn't say anything right the first time, but he'd always try,

" _I'm sorry but I was just thinking of the right words to say_  
 _I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be_  
 _But if you wait around awhile I'll make you fall for me_  
 _I promise_  
 _I promise you, I will_..."

Sam and Artie joined in on the chorus, overlapping his voice, giving the song more depth than he could manage on his own but they left the next verse for him,

" _When your day is through_  
 _And so is your temper_  
 _You know what to do_  
 _Gonna always be there_

_Sometimes if I shout_  
 _It's not what's intended_  
 _These words just come out_  
 _With no grudge to bear_ ,"

Their voices with his again on the chorus and then they were repeating, overlapping, and layering until it was a single cry of need, repeating over and over again.

" _I'm sorry but I was just thinking of the right words to say_  
 _I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be_  
 _But if I had to walk the world I'd make you fall for me_  
 _I promise you_  
 _I promise you, I will_

_I tell ya_   
_I gotta tell ya_   
_I need to tell ya_

_I'm sorry but I was just thinking of the right words to say_   
_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be_   
_But if you wait around awhile I'll make you fall for me_   
_I promise_   
_I promise you_

_I'm sorry but I was just thinking of the right words to say_  
 _I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be_  
 _But if I had to walk the world I'd make you fall for me_ ,"

Everyone else's voice died away and Puck sang softly into the mike, his guitar pushed behind him, his eyes on Rachel,

" _I promise you_  
 _I promise you, I will_  
 _I will_  
 _I will_  
 _I will_..."

The applause felt deafening but it was Rachel he still looked at and Rachel who flew out of her seat to race up the steps and throw herself into his arms. And he finally got to kiss her, finally had her mouth under his again, sweet and sexy and God she was so damn hot he was gonna burn up kissing her.

"Hmm..." He groaned as she began to pull away, "Uh uh baby, I aint't stoppin'," He kept his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him.

"You'll stop Puckerman or you'll be slapped with a public indecency charge," Sue's voice was better than a bucket of ice water for reining in his lust.

"Shit," Puck breathed and let Rachel down. "What do you say Baby? Will you have me?"

"Damn right I will," Rachel nodded.

"All right then," Puck grinned and began to walk down the stage steps only to have Rachel step away. "What the fuck baby?"

"I have a song prepared," Rachel looked towards the back of the auditorium and Puck saw the Trouble Tones coming in. "And they need to hear it too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So bonus points if anyone catches the book/movie reference I slipped in there. I know a little bit about abused and neglected kids/teens and the pattern of behavior is very clear. Self destruction, lack of self esteem, low views of self worth, and a disbelief that anything will ever change. We tend to push people away because we’re convinced they’ll leave anyway, either with behavior that is intolerable or by becoming abusive ourselves. Alone is safest you see. If you’re alone…you can’t get hurt.


	32. Fucking Perfect

Rachel knew that she'd played on Shelby's guilt to get her to bring the Trouble Tones, and she really didn't care. Puck was looking at her in concern and she smiled, "It's all right, really." She kissed him again quickly just because she could now and grinned.

"You want me up here?" Puck asked in a low voice the mike wouldn’t pick up.

"I'd love to have you up here, but as much as I love you, I'm not just singing to you," She smiled. "So if you'll take your place beside Santana, I'm sure she can keep you out of trouble."

Puck chuckled and gave her one last dizzying kiss before he jogged down the stage steps. Rachel made her way to the mike and lowered it so she could sing without standing on her tip toes. "Hey guys, thanks for coming," She said quietly. "This isn't appropriate for the competitions or anything, its just something personal I wanted to sing for all of you." She smiled slightly, "I'm pretty sure you'll recognize it. The original singer/songwriter made it pretty popular."

Artie gave her a grin before he began the intro to the song and Rachel breathed a nervous sigh before she took her breath to begin,

" _Made a wrong turn once or twice_  
 _Dug my way out, blood and fire_  
 _Bad decisions, that's alright_  
 _Welcome to my silly life_..."

It was her life, that was the point, but it was theirs too, and nobody deserved to feel the way all of them felt at least once on a daily basis.

" _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
 _Miss 'No way, it's all good'_  
 _It didn't slow me down._  
 _Mistaken, always second guessing_  
 _Underestimated, look I'm still around_..."

Rachel looked at Puck and her friends and then at Kurt sitting beside Blaine before she spread her arms and began the chorus,

" _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
 _Like you're less than fucking perfect_  
 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
 _Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_..."

She looked at Coach and Puck as she sang the next lines, she couldn't stand how badly they referred to themselves sometimes,

" _You're so mean when you talk_  
 _About yourself. You were wrong._  
 _Change the voices in your head_  
 _Make them like you instead_."

She shook her head and looked at Kurt, firmed her jaw and sang directly at him, hoping he'd understand that she knew what he'd done,

" _So complicated,_  
 _Look happy, You'll make it!_  
 _Filled with so much hatred_  
 _Such a tired game_..."

Rachel looked up at Shelby and Mercedes, Quinn and Sugar and hoped they understood she was done, done with all of it. She wanted Puck and she wanted Broadway, everything else was incidental,

" _It's enough, I've done all I could think of_  
 _Chased down all my demons_  
 _I've seen you do the same_  
 _(Ohh ohhhhhhh)_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
 _Like you're less than fucking perfect_  
 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
 _Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me._.."

She laughed down at Artie and they sang the next verse together, his voice lending hers credence to the rap style lyric, the last line a near scream of defiance,

" _The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_  
 _The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_  
 _So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard_  
 _And it's a waste of my time._  
 _Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_  
 _They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_  
 _Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_  
 _Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

_(Yeah!)_  
 _I'm Pretty, pretty, pretty_..."

She looked at Puck again and the rest of her friends who'd done their best to help her when it seemed like everything was falling apart. She owed them so much, they'd stood by her, helped her figure things out, let her cry and listened. And then they'd helped her fix things,

" _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
 _Like you're less than fucking perfect_  
 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
 _Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_  
 _(You're perfect, you're perfect)_  
 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
 _Like you're less than fucking perfect._  
 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
 _Like you're nothing_ ,"

Rachel smiled at the guys who'd given up their free time to learn this song, and they took their hands off their instruments leaving her the last few words accappella,

"You are perfect to me."

Her voice had barely died away when Puck was on his feet with a whoop, "Yeah!"

She laughed into the mike and shook her head, "Thanks but I'm no Pink. Santana would have done it much better."

"I like Trouble," Santana called. "I call dibs on that."

"You got it," Rachel laughed as she climbed down the stage. "Thanks for the instrumental help guys," She called to Artie as Puck reached her and grabbed her up for another hug and a deep hot kiss that had her knees going weak. "Hmm..." She moaned into his mouth and tugged at the hair at the base of his neck. "Noah, if you don't stop that I'm not going to make it through the rest of practice."

"I am not hanging around here," Puck told her flatly. "I want you, alone, in your room, preferably for several days and with a locked door." He kissed her again and his hands crept down towards her ass. Rachel felt her resistance weakening dangerously.

Sue Sylvester, thankfully, was immune to the Puckerman charm, "Puckerman you're going to stay at this rehearsal if I have to nail your feet to the floor."

Rachel groaned and sighed as Puck scooped her up and sat down in one of the seats near Santana and Lauren. "It's Friday," She whispered the reminder.

"Yeah?" Puck nearly groaned the word in her ear.

"My dads are left this morning for their annual pilgrimage to Graceland," Rachel kissed his neck and shivered at the feeling of his skin under her lips.

"So you've got the house to yourself for the weekend?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Well Sam will be downstairs but since he knows about us I don't think he'll mind too much," Rachel murmured.

"Oh this day can't end fast enough," Puck groaned and began to nibble on her ear. He wasn't allowed to do that for long as Mr. Schuester called his name. "What?" Puck asked in aggravation.

"I'm told you have an idea for a duet for Nationals," Schuester asked coolly.

"Yeah," Puck groaned. "Fuck, now I gotta let go of my girl." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and stood up, still holding her, before putting her back down in his seat. Grabbing the sheet music out of his guitar case he began to show it to Schuester and Brad the pianist. "Its performed traditionally as a solo but I think it could rock as a duet."

"This certainly is retro," Sue admitted looking over the music.

"And its a ballad which we need," Beiste said with a nod. "I'll make some copies of it. Puck, you and Rachel... why don't you work on this together."

"You're just giving them solos for Nationals, assuming we make it that far? Already?" Kurt's outraged voice rang through the auditorium and Rachel glanced cautiously over her shoulder to be sure the Trouble Tones had left.

"We told them to work on it," Sue cut the boy off. "Don't get your panties in a twist Porcelain. It means they're doing the arrangements. It doesn't automatically mean a solo. Though I do feel that anyone who can move effortlessly from Gordon Lightfoot to Pink and into Country certainly deserves a solo."

"You know we vote on solos based on who has the best performance," Coach Beiste told Kurt reasonably.

"But if they arrange a duet it means its automatically a male/female duet," Kurt argued.

"Not necessarily," Santana interjected. "Berry's got tons of music at home that she's worked up. There's stuff for all of us. She and I even worked on something modern the other day."

"Like what? You singing backup while she frontlines?" Kurt frowned at the Cheerio.

"Uh no," Santana shook her head. "B, you wanna show him?"

"Now?" Rachel blinked. "Santana are you certain?"

"Not the whole thing, just like the first few verses," Santana coaxed. "You don't even gotta stand up."

"It works better when we're facing each other," Rachel sighed and made her way over to her friend. "All right, on the three count?"

"You know it B," Santana chuckled and counted it off, as Rachel grinned. They'd played it as a game, alternating lines, back and forth like an argument and the effect was fun and suited the song,

" _You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._  
 _You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._  
 _You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._  
 _You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._  
 _Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
 _Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._  
 _And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you_."

Joining their voices for the second half of the chorus was instinct and a year and a half of learning to sing together but they still managed to sound like they were arguing,

" _So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
 _That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
 _And I know I said it a million times_  
 _But I'll only stay with you one more night_..."

Rachel grinned at Santana and laughed at the look on Kurt's face, "See Kurt, I do know how to share." She looked at Puck who was staring with green hazed eyes and knew exactly what her boyfriend was thinking, "Well, I share musically." She amended her statement.

"Yeah, sad," Santana put her arm around Rachel's waist teasingly, "I was really hoping to get some Berry action before I graduated."

"Uh no," Rachel giggled, "I'm a one man woman." She tilted her head and grinned at Puck, "Well, at least one at a time."

"Just stick with one," Puck told her as he came close enough to kiss her again. "That was so fuckin' hot baby." He breathed into her mouth, "And now I really gotta get you alone."

Unfortunately for the two of them, that was not meant to be, at least not until Schuester had his say about music and assignments and what have you until Rachel was nearly screaming with frustration. Ten minutes after their normal dismissal time the music director was still talking and she stood up from Puck's lap. "We have to leave. I have an appointment," She announced abruptly.

"And appointment for what?" Mr. Schuester demanded.

"None of your business," Rachel retorted. "It's past four, we're supposed to leave at four. I have to leave now if I'm going to make my appointment." As if her words were an alarm everyone else began to grab their belongings and what seemed like a mass exodus began. Puck grabbed his guitar case and his backpack while Rachel got her rolling case handle and began to haul it up the stairs. "Noah, you can give me a ride, right?" She asked softly, "You don't have to be home to watch Rebekah?"

"I do not," Puck shook his head.

"Then we're good," Rachel grinned up at him. "I'm am so going to make up for all the time you were unhappy," She promised. His groan as she swayed her hips was enough to send her blood pumping harder and she hoped he'd drive fast on the way home.

8888

Puck watched Rachel's ass twitch as she strutted up her sidewalk, pulling her case behind her. She was almost running for her front door and he had to admit he was close behind her. "Oh my God, baby," He groaned as she unlocked the door, keyed in her alarm code and slammed the door shut behind him. Her hands fisted in his shirt and her mouth fastened to his. He'd never felt anything so electric, so hot in his life, as his girl claiming him, taking his mouth.

His hands slid down her back to that perfect curvy ass and squeezed pulling her tight to his body. She was so tiny compared to him but she was every inch of her perfect, silky skin, firm body, gorgeous curved breasts pressing against his chest. He bent down and began to nip and lick and suck at her mouth, taking over the kiss until she was moaning into his mouth. "Noah, Noah, I want..." Rachel was gasping. "Please just fuck me. I need you in me Noah."

"God I wanna, but I need to..." Puck pushed his hand up under her skirt, finding her panties and sliding his fingers inside. She was already wet, ready and he groaned and pushed two of his fingers inside her, using his thumb on her clit. "God Rache, you're so fuckin' good, so wet and good," He groaned as he worked his fingers inside her and Rachel shuddered against him. "Come for me baby. Gotta feel you come for me."

Rache was bucking against his hand, moaning and shuddering and he wished he'd taken the time to pull off all her clothes. "Oh, God, Noah," She shrieked and her pussy felt like it was hot and melting so wet in his hand and throbbing around his fingers.

He groaned and slid an arm under her ass, pulling her feet off the floor. He had to get her to a bed, preferably hers, before he just took her against the front door. "C'mon Rachel, I gotta get you in bed," Puck groaned into her mouth as he steadily mounted the stairs. He managed to get her door open, managed to lay her back on her bed, all without pulling his fingers out of her sweet wet pussy but then he had to get undressed. "Take off your clothes Rache," He muttered the command, kissing her still.

"Hmm..." Rachel's hands began to pull off her clothes, shirt, skirt, socks and shoes thrown carelessly on the floor with her bra and panties following.

Puck dragged his clothes off until the only thing left were his shorts. And her hand reached out and wrapped around his cock, stroking him steadily until he was moaning. "Baby I wanna...I gotta be inside you," He slid his hands up her thighs, slowly pushing them apart.

"Yes, please God yes," Rachel nodded. "Noah just please, push into me...I need to feel you..." She was writhing in his hands, ready and willing and if he didn't have her soon he would legit go crazy. Pushing her farther onto the bed he crawled on top of her and moaned at the feel of her body laid out under his.

"So fuckin' good baby," He groaned the words and dropped his mouth down to her pretty tits. She was so gorgeous, hot and swollen with need, his hands filled with her curves, squeezing and massaging until she was moaning and squirming under him. Puck needed to make it good for her, more than anything he needed to show her that he could at least do this for her. He might screw up with words but when it came to sex, when it came to the physical act of love, he could show her how he felt.

Puck let his body press down to hers, let his hips be cradled against her thighs until his cock was nudging against her entrance. She was so wet, hot and slick and he couldn't wait anymore, pushing forward and groaning over the feel of her body. Slowly he slid into her, until Rachel's body surrounded his and she was throbbing and blazing around him, liquid heat and perfection. "Oh, Noah, yes...so... right... Noah please... I want..." He loved when he made her incoherent. Loved with his smart girl just lost all her words with what he was doing to her.

"I love you Rachel," He began to kiss her again, soft and sweet as he could make his mouth, tender, keeping his hands gentle. "God I love you." She tilted her hips under him, squeezing the muscles around his cock and he flat out moaned, unable to help himself. He twisted his hips and began to slide in and out of her body, pounding back into her until Rachel was fluttering around him, her tight wet heat gripping his cock, until Puck was sure he'd lose control and come in her before she came again.

"Noah, oh God...I'm..." Rachel was clinging to him, her body wrapped around his, shuddering and writhing beneath him as he pistoned in and out of her. Her scream of his name was simultaneous with her body exploding around his, dragging him forward, pulling his cock deeper and deeper inside of her until he was moaning and yelling her name. His orgasm slammed through him like a freight train, leaving him shaking and gasping as he came, his cum pouring out of him.

"God Rachel," He could barely catch his breath. "God I've missed you." He couldn't help it, he kissed her again, devouring her mouth, feeling his body hardening inside her. "Again baby," Puck slid his hand between their bodies and began to flick her clit with his fingers. "I'm gonna bring you good and hard all over again."

8888

He padded downstairs in his shorts and nothing else later, grabbing their bags and hauling them up the stairs. Rachel was spread out on the bed, sprawled on her stomach, her hair tangled over one shoulder, and he'd never seen a hotter sight in his life.

He'd lost count of how many times they'd made love that afternoon, showered and cleaned up and made love again. Puck had taken a few minutes after their shower to call his mom and let her know that he was at Rachel's house. He'd sweet talked her into letting him stay at Rachel's overnight. His mom had been so hopeful that he and Rachel would get back together and once he'd mentioned to her that he and Rachel were working things out it hadn't taken a lot of sweet talking.

Puck put the bottle of water he'd grabbed on the dresser and slid into the bed beside Rachel, "Baby c'mon have somethin' to drink." He coaxed. "Need to protect your voice."

"Hmm...Noah..." Rachel turned over lazily and pushed a pillow behind her. "Did your mom really say you could stay?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded and helped her sit up before he handed her the water. "Means I can make up for bein' a jerk the whole night," He watched her drink, a long gulp before she handed him the water.

"And I can make up to you for my stupidity the whole night," Rachel smiled hopefully at him.

Puck leaned down and kissed her again, "How about we agree that we were both kinda dumb and we talk about this stuff in the future?"

"I'm so sorry I hurt you baby," Rachel whispered. "I love you so much. And I'm so sorry." She pulled him down to her and kissed his neck, "I promise, I'll talk to you in the future."

"And I'll talk to you," Puck promised. "I won't let you shut me out like that again. I won't lie down and take it if you start pulling away. I promise Rachel, we're in this together. You're my best friend. Without you... well the world goes on...but I don't not really."

"Me neither," Her voice was soft on his skin, brushing over him like a caress. "I just...exist when you aren't with me."

"Well I guess we got plenty of incentive to not screw up like this again," Puck smiled down at her. "Now why don't I prove to you that I'm a good boyfriend?"

"Hmm..." Rachel's tongue was tracing the line of his jaw to his ear. "I'm more interested in proving I'm a good girlfriend."


	33. Lethal Weapon

Rachel sank down into her chair in the choir room and exhaled. Santana next to her was doing the same thing while Lauren looked at them both in amusement. "You two have been obsessed with the play for how long now...and look at you," She teased.

"Relieved its done," Santana groaned and Rachel nodded her agreement.

"Loved it, so much fun, challenging, rewarding," She shivered happily. "And the applause was wonderful. But oh sweet God I am so glad its done. No more tiptoeing around egos five days a week."

"No more reassuring Dave that he's doing fine," The Cheerio seconded.

"And no more running interference between Noah and Kurt," Rachel murmured. "No more pretending everything is fine."

"Anybody with half a brain could tell things weren't fine babe," Lauren reminded her. "You've been cool to him ever since you and Puck got back together. With good reason," She added hurriedly when Rachel's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I'm just saying the kid isn't that stupid. He's gotta know something's up."

"Well I had a word with Shelby and told her flat out that if she ever laid a hand on my boyfriend again I'd have Daddy do everything in his power to get the adoption reversed." Rachel gave Lauren and Santana a very Puck like smirk. "I think Daddy is tempted anyway, he knows it kills Noah that he had to give up Beth."

"Yeah Puck made the same sort of threat to Shelby. I think we can safely say she's gonna keep her nose and everything else out of yours and Puck's relationship," Lauren grinned.

"I haven't had the same sort of talk with Kurt, I'm still trying to figure out his motive here," Rachel shook her head.

"The boy is bi-polar," Santana groaned. "I mean seriously, first its 'Diva I love you' then he's pissed because you and Puck might have the duet for Nationals? What is his major malfunction?"

"Same as it always is with Rachel," Lauren shrugged. "He gets jealous. She's good enough to get what she wants without needing to wrap everyone around her finger in the process." She poked Santana, "Everybody's been jealous of Rachel at one point or another, even you pretty girl."

Rachel shook her head, "Santana's never had any reason to be jealous of me."

"Sure I did B," The Latina disagreed. "Your voice, your drive, and how Puck looked at you. Back then I'd never had anyone look at me the way Puck looked at you. Even when you guys weren't dating. Even when you two weren't totally 'friends' he still always watched you."

"But that was when..." Rachel shook her head. "Everyone always hated me, I mean you said it yourself, the only reason anyone tolerated me was because of my voice." She shrugged, "It's not true now, but then? The only one who disagreed with you was Noah."

"B, you've got the best voice in the school if not the state," Lauren pointed out dryly. "And you know it. Back then you were a little...abrasive in how you critiqued people. You've gotten a little milder but you're still the best. So of course Kurt is jealous."

"But he and I aren't in direct competition for anything," Rachel shook her head. "So why is he acting like this? I mean what he told Shelby made it sound like he cared whether or not I got out of Lima."

"He may have convinced himself that he did," Santana suggested. "But when you were miserable B, he got to sing a whole lot more. You did your work but you didn't push for anything more, too busy trying to breathe through the hurt."

"I'm trying to figure out if its worth it to confront him," Rachel admitted finally. "Noah is ready to reinstate dumpster tossing just for Kurt because of what he pulled."

"It's not the worst thing that could happen to Hummel," Lauren chuckled nastily. "And we're halfway through senior year, he could deal with it until graduation."

"Well what does confrontation do for you," Santana gave a shrug when they both looked at her. "If Rachel's going to confront him she should go in knowing why she's doing it. I mean if it helps you to lay it out for him that you know what he did and you're not going to take anymore crap then go for it. But if its just going to make you more upset and hurt, then it isn't worth it."

"I think its more the first," The tiny diva frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not interested in his excuses or reasons. I just want him to be aware that I know what he did and that I don't consider him a friend anymore. I won't trust him again."

Puck came in and tilted his head at the girls she was sitting beside, "Got room for one more baby?" He set his guitar down and took a seat near hers.

"For you always?" Rachel grinned. She tilted her head at Lauren and Santana, "By the way, you two never mentioned how you started going out?"

"Well we hung out more during the summer, when all of us were chilling with you guys and Artie," Lauren chuckled. "And when school started up again we were still hanging out. And she finally got the nerve to ask me."

"Santana asked you out?" Puck sounded surprised.

"Nah, I asked her." Lauren waved her hand dismissively. "No she finally asked what she'd been wanting to know since she'd gotten friendly with you Rachel. She asked me what it was like to kiss you."

Rachel blinked and shook her head, "Why all the curiosity?"

Santana wasn't quite blushing but she was avoiding Rachel's gaze, "You had this totally hot guy, and confident girl both hanging with you. As far as I could tell you weren't gay but you had no problem with Lauren kissing you. And I knew Puck had been hung up on you since the two of you had dated that week. So I asked Lauren what the big deal was."

"Okay," Rachel grinned, "Lauren, can I assume you said good things about me?"

"I told her you were very good," Lauren grinned lasciviously. "And then I told her that I wouldn't mind kissing her to see how she compared if she was worried."

"Such a line," Santana chuckled lazily.

"It worked," Lauren reminded her. "I got my mouth on you. And I asked you out. And you said yes." She wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders, "Not that she isn't still curious about you Rachel."

Rachel could feel herself blushing, as she leaned into Puck's embrace, "I don't think Noah would want me satisfying that curiosity." She shook her head, "And I think Lauren might just hit me if I offered."

"I dunno," Lauren grinned. "I've kissed you, I can't blame San for wanting to do the same thing. You're a damn good kisser Rachel. It's not the same as kissing someone you love but...yeah...there's a lot to be said for raw talent."

"Yeah, discussion for another time," Puck tugged Rachel further into his embrace. "Like when I won't combust in public at the thought."

"And when we're not about to have company," Santana grinned.

She was right, the rest of the glee club was entering the room, followed by Shelby and the Trouble Tones. "What are they doing here," Rachel whispered to Puck curiously.

Mr. Schuester came in and smiled as he saw Mercedes, Sugar and Quinn along with Shelby. Coaches Sylvester and Beiste entered the choir room and exchanged loaded glances before they took their customary places. "All right everyone, I've got great news. In exchange for being allowed to perform one of their numbers at each competition they'll come back to New Directions."

There was some uneasy and displeased muttering and Rachel watched as the co directors frowned, they hadn't known anything about this little maneuver of Schuester's. Frowning she raised her hand, "Why should we take them back?"

"Just because you can't handle the competition--" Mercedes began and Rachel cut her off.

"I wasn't the one who stormed off the play rather than take the role I was assigned. I'm not the one who demands solos without earning them," She snapped the words out. "You took off so you could have the spotlight on your own. But we're a team here and we vote on solos now. Mr. Schuester didn't have the right to make that deal with you."

"I was perfectly within my purview as the choir director--"

"Actually," Coach Sue interrupted Mr. Schuester with a smile of pleasure. "You didn't William. If the kids want the girls back then its up to them."

"They've worked hard get this far in the competitions," Coach Beiste added. "Why should these three be allowed to come in and benefit from that? They haven't done any of the work. And to give them one of the three songs New Directions would be performing?"

"Exactly," Artie looked at the girls. "I don't mind if they want to come back, but no one here automatically gets a solo or songs. We vote on them. We want the best."

"Hey I can sing rings around that skinny little white bitch," Mercedes pointed at Rachel. "I am the best."

"Enough," Coach Sue's hand slashed through the air like a sword. "If the girls want to come back, the team votes on it, simple enough. As always, solos and songs will be voted on, no designated songs allowed. Period. End of discussion." She looked at the group, "Now, all those in favor of the Trouble Tones rejoining New Directions raise your hands."

Rachel raised her hand, the girls had good voices except for Sugar and Sugar could at least dance. Puck however, refused to raise his hand, and neither would Lauren or Santana. Rachel sighed in irritation but didn't nudge her boyfriend to put his hand up.

Sue was busy counting hands, "All right, that's more than half positive so the girls are back." She rolled her eyes. "Take some seats and pay attention, you three are now very far behind the rest of them."

Coach Beiste waited until everyone was finally in a seat, Mercedes next to Kurt, Sugar taking a seat in the front row near Artie and Quinn in the back near Brittney before she picked up her clipboard. "Puck, you and Rachel were working on a retro duet, how's that coming?"

"Pretty good I think," Puck's voice was relaxed and lazy. "We think next practice we'll be ready to show everyone." Rachel nodded her support and Coach Beiste marked something down on her notes.

"All right, we'll make sure to leave time for it next practice then," She looked at Artie. "Artie, you mentioned something the other day about some ideas?"

"Yeah, me, Santana, Lauren, Rachel an' Puck, we were all hangin' out and lookin' at some old vinyl," Artie explained. "Puck's mom has this old record by Poco. There's a great song on there...it'd be awesome for a group number."

"All right," Schuester tried to take control of the practice back into his hands. "Get the music and we'll take a look." Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned against Puck as Schuester continued, "Meanwhile, lets go over some of the other songs, I'd like to hear different voices, so we're going to switch everyone around for each song."

Puck leaned down to whisper in her ear, "He's really lost his mind now. Why don't he just tell us who he wants us to sing with."

Rachel barely kept from giggling and nodded her agreement, "Cuckoo for cocoa puffs."

8888

Puck looked at Dave, AZ and Sam and grinned as Artie rolled up to them, Mike and Blaine behind him, "Guys." He shook his head, "I promised Rachel that I'd stay out of her talk with Kurt." He explained dryly. "Didn't promise to not listen in."

"So we're here to keep you from goin' nuts and throwin' Kurt in a dumpster?" Dave summarized and Puck nodded.

"Pretty much yeah," He shushed them as there were footsteps on the stage. He wasn't prepared for Rachel's to pop her head around the curtain to see all of them hiding back stage.

"Seriously Noah?" She sighed, "You promised."

"Said I'd stay out of it. But I wanna hear this as much as you," Puck reminded her. "The guys are gonna keep me from doin' somethin'... uncouth."

"I had hoped to keep this private," Rachel frowned at him. "You guys can't mess with Kurt after this. You aren't supposed to know about it."

"Rachel, if Kurt did something that bad...we won't get violent, but..." Blaine hesitated and shook his head. "He's my boyfriend... I need to know this stuff too."

Puck watched as Rachel nodded and then looked at the other boys, "But you guys, you can't do anything. All right?"

"We'll leave it up to Puck and Blaine," Artie said after a moment of looking at the other boys.

"All right," Rachel sighed and when she would have disappeared onto the stage again Puck grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm right here if you need me baby," He reminded her.

"Hmm..." Rachel took a deep breath and Puck did the same as she let the curtain fall again, hiding them all from view. It didn't take long before Kurt's distinctive voice was heard across the auditorium.

"Diva," He greeted Rachel. "Tell me we're going to revive Wicked for Nationals."

"That would be great," Rachel's voice was quiet, almost hesitant. "But aside from it not being retro enough...I don't know if I could sing a duet with someone I can't trust Kurt."

"And you think you can't trust me?" Kurt actually sounded hurt and Puck ground his teeth together.

"Kurt, please stop pretending," Rachel's voice was painfully tired. "I know what you did. I just want to know why."

"What do you think I did?" Kurt had a huffy tone to his voice, as if he was folding his arms and cocking his hip. Puck felt his fists clenching and Dave's hand on his arm reminded him to breathe.

"You went to my mother Kurt. You went to my mother and told her that Noah and I were intimate and that he'd keep me in Lima," Rachel was breathing deliberately, Puck could hear her voice was painfully even. "You said that we were practically engaged and talking about marriage and children. You lied to her."

"You two were talking about marriage and children," Kurt protested. "And you'll get stuck here with him."

"Kurt," Rachel's voice had grown chilly. "First of all, we might have talked about marriage and children but that was for ten years in the future. We're Jewish. Religiously we're obligated to produce offspring. So of course we talked about it. We're in love, we're dreaming. But we know its not something for right now."

"Then why talk about it, honestly Rachel, you talk about him as if he's going to be around forever," Kurt sounded scornful. "We both know that if you leave him here in Lima you'll never see him again." Puck heard that and nearly growled his anger. This time it was Artie who bumped his legs and reminded him to calm down and remember that they weren't supposed to be there.

"How dare you," Rachel was almost hissing her voice was so cold. "My boyfriend is intelligent and talented. He's in the running for a basketball scholarship for NYU. His grades are well above average and he's a brilliant song writer. He's getting out of this gorram town Kurt. We're getting out together."

"Honestly Rachel, why are you even bothering to lie about this," Kurt's voice dripped condescension. "I know that you were fooling yourself about Finn's potential for a year but at least he started out fairly decent. But Puckerman? He's a Neanderthal. I don't see how you can insist that he's the love of your life when he's such a philistine. He knows nothing about New York, knows nothing about musical theatre or fashion or anything important. All he knows is drinking and partying and making trouble."

"You don't know what you're talking about Kurt," Rachel sounded as if she was struggling to control her voice now. Puck wanted to hit Kurt and just carry Rachel off to hold her and cuddle her until she felt better. "You don't know Noah. I don't know what happened to you, I thought you were actually a friend. I thought you'd changed. That you were learning to accept people the way we accepted you. But you haven't. You still judge people by what you see. And you look at my Noah, the boy who loves me...loves me so much and makes me so happy... and all you see is Puck. You don't see how he's changed."

"Because he hasn't changed," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Even when he was dating Lauren he was telling Blaine and I how your snippy tone of voice made him want to go down on you. He's just as much of a hound as he always was."

"He what?" Rachel sounded surprised and a little confused.

Kurt sounded pleased now, that she was confused and might listen to him, "When you and Lauren were trying on jeans, Puck told Blaine and I that when you used a certain tone of voice it made him want to...you know."

"No Kurt, I seriously doubt Puck used the words 'you know'," Rachel had that prissy prim tone to her voice and Puck nearly groaned as his jeans felt two sizes to tight.

"He said when you get that prissy tone to your voice he wanted to make you ride his tongue," Kurt sounded embarrassed and defiant. "I told you he's a barbarian."

"No, he's highly sexual," Rachel was rolling her eyes, Puck could tell from her tone of voice. "I happen to enjoy Noah's creative imaginings. I love him Kurt. I might have loved Finn once, but it wasn't ever like what I feel for Noah. Finn was high school, he was something I should have known all along that I'd outgrow. Noah is someone I can love for my entire life and trust that he'll love me back. We've seen each other at our worst Kurt. And we still love each other. I'm sorry you can't see that."

"He's using you, for the love of--" Kurt sounded beyond exasperated and Puck rolled his eyes. "How can you be so blind Rachel?"

"How can you?" Rachel's voice made Puck's chest ache she sounded so controlled he knew she was upset. "I could forgive everything you said here Kurt. Its your opinion and you're entitled to it. But you went to my mother and you told her all that and because she thought you were my friend she believed you. And the two of you..." She took a deep breath that Puck could hear, "Kurt you tried to break us up. And when we weren't talking, when we were both so unhappy, you kept trying to set me up with other guys."

"What are you saying then," The male diva's voice sounded as if he was actually worried.

"I'm saying that I don't trust you anymore," Rachel told him her words resounding with finality. "I don't trust my mother and I don't trust you. You hurt me Kurt. I might have been able to forgive that. But you hurt Noah. And that I won't forgive."

"What are you going to do then," Kurt asked worriedly.

"I'm not going to do anything," Rachel was moving, Puck could hear her shuffling her papers and stacking them before she began to leave the stage. "Noah already knows what you did. I just wanted to know why you did it."

"But--"

Rachel had just reached the curtain and her hand was holding the edge of it as she spoke to her ex-friend, "There's nothing you can say Kurt. You can't talk me into trusting you again. And if I can't trust you then you're not a friend. I don't have room in my life for people I can't trust."

Puck watched as she came backstage and tugged her into his arms, "Oh baby." He murmured into her ear. "I'm sorry baby."

"C'mon," Mike's voice was hushed. "Let's go."

Puck nodded and felt Rachel's head move in agreement. "We've still got Glee in half an hour," He reminded her. "You gonna be okay then?"

She waited until they were in the hallway before Rachel replied, "I'll just use it as fuel for the music." She looked up at him, "Thank you though for not barging in and hitting him."

"Oh I was tempted," Puck shrugged. "But I knew all of that already. It was hardest for Blaine to hear." He looked at the only other openly gay boy at school, "You all right man?"

"It's hard to hear what he did," Blaine admitted. "I mean, I really care about him, its so hard to hear that he did that, he just... thought he knew what was best and he..."

"I know," Rachel nodded. "He had his reasons and he's still your Kurt."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "It's just difficult realizing that my Kurt could do that." He shrugged, "I'm just going to keep quiet about it for a while, think about it and see if maybe he's been doing stuff like this...what he thinks is best for people regardless of what they feel or want."

Puck nodded his understanding and pulled Rachel closer, "Well if you love him, don't give up on him man. God knows I'm screwed up an' Rachel didn't give up on me."

Blaine nodded and offered them a smile as they entered the choir room, "Well at least I'll have some damn good music to listen to. That always gets my brain working well."

Puck grinned and grabbed his guitar while Rachel took her place at the piano. Before long the rest of the group had filed in, Shelby who'd volunteered to help in an advisory capacity was leaning against the wall next to Coach Beiste while Sue had chosen to stand near the office door. Mr. Schuester came in last and nodded at everyone before taking a seat next to Sugar. Puck looked over at Coach Beiste and she nodded that they could begin. Puck couldn't believe that Schuester was being this much of an ass but he grinned at Rachel and she began the opening notes.

Puck looked at Rachel and remembered how it had felt when he thought he'd lost her before he began to sing,

" _When you lose your love_  
 _And it makes your life turn cold_..."

Rachel took the next lines, her voice vibrating with that same pain,

" _When it tears you apart_  
 _Your heart and soul just can't go on_..."

Puck smiled at Rachel and they joined their voices for the next three lines, love and the pain of losing it resounding through their words,

" _When love's alive, it sets you free_  
 _When it's gone, it's plain to see_  
 _How even love can become a lethal weapon_..."

Rachel began the second verse, her soprano anguished and Puck knew she was thinking of all the times he'd lost his mind, lost control and that last time when he'd ended up in Juvie,

" _When you lose control_  
 _And you scare yourself sometimes_..."

Puck nodded, admitting to himself, in the music that there were times when he didn't care if he lived or died, he was so miserable with what his life had become,

" _When you really don't care, yeah_  
 _That your life is on the line_..."

Puck took the lead for the next three lines, Rachel weaving her voice in a descant around his,

" _No one outside can understand_  
 _You take your life in your own hands_  
 _And even love can become a lethal weapon_..."

Rachel's voice rose in a wail and Puck kept his voice low, emphasizing hers,

" _Killing you, that's the last thing love_  
 _Was ever meant to do_  
 _Become a lethal weapon_..."

Puck looked at Rachel and they merged their voices, what he loved best about singing with her, when they meshed perfectly together. He loved how they sounded, like everything in his heart showed in their voices,

" _You know there is no hope of breaking free_  
 _And what you suffer happily_  
 _That's when love itself becomes_  
 _A lethal weapon_..."

Puck let his hands simply pluck the tune out of the guitar while the piano went spare and echoing as they repeated the last lines almost acapella,

" _That's when love itself becomes_  
 _A lethal weapon_..."

Puck grinned as the applause rang out after that moment of stunned silence that was the greatest compliment a performer could get. "Wow," Beiste and Shelby were looking at each other and Beiste regarded her fellow directors. "I'd say that's definitely in the running for Nationals."

"What do all you think?" Sue asked the rest of the club, "Show of hands, a song for Nationals?" Puck shot a grin at Rachel as nearly every hand in the room went up. Kurt and Mercedes were the exceptions.

"But who's going to sing it then," Kurt asked. "Because you said that if they arranged it, it didn't necessarily mean Rachel and Puck would be singing it."

"That's true," Mr. Schuester nodded. "You've all got the music. We'll have performances of the song next week. We'll vote on it then. Artie, what about that other song you were talking about? Did you get the music?"


	34. Keep On Tryin'

Rachel took her seat again and felt Puck's arm come around her shoulders. The sheet music was being passed around and she took her pages and smiled, "This reminds me of my dads." She told her boyfriend.

"Yeah? LeRoy an' Hiram like Poco?" Puck inquired with a grin.

"Well they're always saying that the key to making anything work is to keep on trying," Rachel explained. "And this really is great for a group number Artie."

"Been thinkin' too," Artie smiled his thanks. "Maybe we don't do a ton of solos for this one, Poco sang it mostly with blended voices. So if we did want some lines to be similar to solos, we could have two voices instead of one. I think it would suit the song better."

"And it's a dramatic change from the duet," Coach Sue nodded her understanding. "Did we have any thoughts on the third song?"

"What about Fun?" Blaine suggested, "They have great harmonies and some wonderful solo opportunities in their songs. And Some Nights is very evocative... it fits us as a group too."

"God does it," Puck grinned his agreement.

"I like it," Rachel nodded, "And the arrangements will be fun to work on, no pun intended."

"Well let’s start with the Poco song and see how it goes," Coach Beiste suggested. "Blaine, if you'll pull the music for your suggestion, maybe we can try that out next week."

"So you're just tossing the idea of solos out? Except for the duet?" Mercedes objected, "Seriously?"

"Girl you are just determined to not be happy," Santana snapped. "Chill out. It's not like anyone is muzzling you. We all get a chance to try out the duet. And Blaine just said that there's great stuff for solos in the other song if we use that one."

"You really are being negative Mercedes," Rachel added quietly. "Everyone gets a chance here, Blaine and Kurt told us how things worked in the Warblers and we liked it. They vote on who gets solos and what songs to do."

"It’s been working really well all year," Lauren added. "So don't think you can just come in and after two practices tell us we're all doing it wrong."

"If ya'll don't want me here--"

"No one is saying we don't want you," Rachel snapped. She was so sick of the drama and attention grabbing and meanness. All she wanted was to sing and perform and be with her boyfriend. "This is Glee. Remember? 'By its very definition glee is about opening yourself to joy'. Maybe we haven't always remembered that in this club but it’s about time we did."

"Yeah 'Cedes you got a great voice, but seriously? Rachel might have been demanding about solos in the past, but she worked her ass off for them," Puck pointed out. "You can pull off those high notes, but the rest of your singing...you don't put nearly as much into it. You want somethin' you work for it."

"Hey I'm living with her and the amount of practice she puts in is insane," Sam told his ex-girlfriend. "You're a talented singer but I don't think anyone here realizes, except maybe Puck, just how much Rachel works on her talent."

"Because it’s not enough to be talented," Sue pointed out. "Talent without hard work and training won't do it."

Rachel sighed, "Guys, we're not getting anything done here. And while I'm grateful for the acknowledgement of my hard work, if Mercedes has made up her mind about me nothing's going to change it. Let's just get to work."

Puck looked down at her, "Baby, you all right?" She could tell he was worried, his hand was rubbing her upper arm and his hazel eyes were dark as they met her eyes.

"Just... a little tired," Rachel admitted. "Daddy wants you to come over after practice today. Dad's picking up your mom and Bekah. We're all going to have dinner and talk about New York."

"Can definitely do that," He agreed. "Any chance of some time alone with you before everyone come over?"

"Hmm...maybe half an hour?" Rachel sighed, "Not really long enough is it."

"Wanna try for a quickie?" Puck was whispering in her ear now, teasing her. "I swear I'll make you come Rache."

"We've never had one, really, except for lunch that one day," She smiled up at him. "Let’s do that." His answering grin was absolutely wicked and she shivered in delight.

Then, of course, Mr. Schuester snapped for them to pay attention and the moment was over.

8888

Rachel was doing her best to not squirm in frustration where she sat. Dinner had gone wonderfully, and the plans for New York and an apartment in between Julliard and NYU's campuses were solidifying quite nicely. Her boyfriend adored her, she was head over heels for him, and in Sam she even had a brother. She had great friends, and a wonderful future to look forward to. There was only one fly in the ointment.

Puck's old truck had finally had a nervous breakdown. He was fixing it as quickly as he could but the part he needed had to be ordered. So for two weeks Sam had been giving them both a ride to school. That meant they had very little time alone for the past two weeks.

It was even more annoying because Puck had been fairly excited about taking her to prom 'in style' whatever that meant and he was trying to save as much money as he could by doing the work himself. So weekends when he normally would have been with her he was working on the truck.

Now she was sitting in Glee club and trying not to squirm out of sheer need as she listened to Puck's wonderful voice. The song was wonderful, and each time she heard the chorus it reminded her of her friends. Artie's light Michael Jackson-esque voice was perfect for the song as he led the boys in the first verse,

" _I've been thinkin' 'bout_  
 _All the times you told me_  
 _You're so full of doubt_  
 _You just can't let it be_  
 _But I know_  
 _If you keep on comin' back for more_  
 _Then I'll keep on tryin'_  
 _Keep on tryin'_..."

Rachel took a deep breath and couldn't help grinning at Brittney, they'd all agreed she was bubbly and her voice was the best to lead the girls, setting the tone for the second verse,

" _And I've been drinkin' now_  
 _Just a little too much_  
 _And I don't know how_  
 _I can get in touch with you_  
 _Now there's only one thing_  
 _For me to do, that's to_  
 _Keep on trying_  
 _To get home to you_..."

She and Santana got to lead the chorus along with Puck and Sam, trying to fill the song with all the trust and friendship they all had for each other,

" _And I feel so satisfied when_  
 _I can see you smile_  
 _I want to confide in_  
 _All that is true, so I'll_  
 _Keep on tryin' I'm_  
 _Through with lyin'_  
 _Just like the sun above_  
 _I'll come shinin' through_  
 _Oh yes I'll_  
 _Keep on tryin, I'm_  
 _Tired of cryin'_  
 _I got to find a way_  
 _To get on home to you_..."

There was a short musical bridge, during which they'd all change positions, a fun little dance to go along with the movements that accompanied the song and then Tina would get her first solo, with Blaine to back her on vocals. Rachel had pushed so hard for this, she'd known Tina could do it especially after she'd done so well with Maureen.

And sure enough, Tina's sweet voice, pure and so filled with wonder rang out like bells on the third verse,

" _I've been thinkin' 'bout_  
 _All the times you held me_  
 _I never heard you shout_  
 _The flow of energy was so fine_  
 _Now I think I'll lay it on the line_  
 _And keep on trying_  
 _To get home to you_..."

The last chorus was almost a round, blending all their voices, overlapping as they repeated and emphasized and Rachel almost had tears in her eyes at the sheer beauty of the sound,

" _And I feel so satisfied when_  
 _I can see you smile_  
 _I want to confide in_  
 _All that is true, so I'll_  
 _Keep on tryin' I'm_  
 _Through with lyin'_  
 _Just like the sun above_  
 _I'll come shinin' through_  
 _Oh yes I'll_  
 _Keep on tryin, I'm_  
 _Tired of cryin'_  
 _I got to find a way_  
 _To get on home to you_..."

The guitars struck the final chords and she couldn't help grinning at Santana, "We were so right. Tina was perfect." She whispered.

"Hey I vote we say it loud," Santana grinned and looked over at Tina, "You got the official stamp T, B here says that you were perfect."

Rachel grinned when Tina blushed, "Really? Rachel you mean it?"

"I knew you could do it," Rachel told her. "Your voice is stronger than ever, all the work you've put into it this year has really paid off. But it still has that purity that I loved when we sang True Colors."

"You never said..." Tina blinked at her in surprise.

"You sing as if...you still have wonder in your heart Tina," Rachel smiled at her shy friend. "It's really beautiful to hear because you make everyone who listens understand what it is to feel so...amazed by the world." The rest of the club had been talking amongst themselves but a rare conversational gap isolated her words in silence and Rachel nearly blushed to find everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Hey at least this time you weren't in the middle of Breadstix saying you loved Finn," Lauren leaned across Santana to whisper sotto voice.

"Thanks Laur," Rachel said dryly.

"We've just never heard you...talk like that," Sugar was still staring at Rachel as if she'd grown another head.

"Then you haven't been paying attention," Puck groused. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her in a backwards hug, kissing her hair affectionately. "She's been like this all year, and most of last year. Everybody's just used to my girl critiquing and trying to help they don't hear the compliments she gives 'em along with the criticism."

"Yeah an' guys," Mike spoke up. "She might not always have the kindest way of saying it, though that's improved a lot Rachel don't get me wrong." He assured her hurriedly and Rachel grinned flipping her fingers at him, "But she's almost always right. I mean she told me half the reason I wasn't singing strong was I wasn't breathing from my lower ribs. And that breathing was as important to dance as it was to singing."

"But she always makes comments like that," Quinn had been quiet since she'd come back but now that catty tone was in her voice. "As if she's so much better than the rest of us."

"Uh, 'cause she is," Mike told her flatly. "And maybe sophomore year she would have left it at that. But she an' Puck came over to my house an' Rachel gave up her personal time to teach me an' Tina about breathing."

"Yeah she worked with me last year," Lauren nodded. "And she's the one who taught Finn how to read music."

"She taught me too," AZ nodded.

"Yeah she let me practice in her basement for my audition," Dave added. "I mean I always thought that was why you guys named her choir captain right? Because of all the stuff she does?"

"No," Mercedes tossed her head and Rachel wanted to curl into a ball as she remembered what had happened after she'd been nominated co-captain of Glee. "We just did that because we knew the Glee photo would be vandalized in the yearbooks and none of us wanted to be in it. There was only room for two people so we nominated Rachel."

"And Finn," Puck reminded them all. "But he didn't have the balls to show up for the picture."

"Seriously?" AZ looked at Dave and then at Mercedes. "Shit." The big football player shook his head, "I'm sorry Rachel. We were jerks."

"It's all right," Rachel nodded and straightened her back. Her body was very conscious of Puck pressed against her back, she wanted to wrap herself around him like a clinging vine. "You didn't know me then."

"Yeah, unlike the people who said they were her friends," Puck's voice was mean as he looked at Mercedes and Kurt. "We're all different people now, but bottom line, there's a reason Rachel is still captain of Glee."

"Well maybe we should vote again," Quinn suggested coldly. "If the motives for electing Rachel before were less than pure, let’s put names in the hat for captain and see who gets elected this time, when it’s solely on merit."

"I don't see the point," Artie shook his head and his sentiment was echoed by Santana, Lauren and Tina.

"Rachel might not have had anything good to say about my voice," It was a surprise to hear Sugar speaking, she so rarely talked in Glee. "But she did tell me I was a great dancer. And that if she couldn't help me with my voice, she could help with acting and dancing. She got me into her advanced class. Convinced her teacher to audition me...and I got in." Sugar was smiling at Rachel. "I didn't get to tell you, she called this weekend, said that I had a lot of work to do but that if I was willing to put in the time I'd be caught up by the time of the recital."

Rachel grinned, "Sugar that's great! Why didn't you call me?"

"I thought I'd see you this morning but we missed each other," Sugar smiled. "So thanks, again."

"Yeah so, you see," Sam looked at Quinn. "Why would we need to vote again? Rachel doesn't make a big fuss about helping us. She just does it. She and Puck. Him and Artie have been helping me stay caught up in class. They come over when Rache is at dance class or her voice lessons and tutor me. So if we need a co-captain we could vote on that, but I'm fine with Rachel being our Captain."

"Yeah, Coach is always tellin' us, Captain's lead by example," Puck spoke up finally and Rachel could tell he'd been waiting for the right time to say this. "Is there anyone here who works harder than Rachel to help us be our best? Is there anyone who's willing to put in their time, their own personal time before school or on weekends, helping us? She's been working on arrangements for songs all year. Stuff that would really highlight our voices. And I'm just glad that Coach and Coach Sue are with us because otherwise, we might never have done so well in the competitions."

"You mean you came up with the vocal arrangements for Poco?" AZ voiced the question but it was echoed on nearly every face in the room besides the teachers.

"Uhm...yes?" Rachel wasn't sure if they were happy about that or not.

"It was great," Lauren grinned at her.

Rachel smiled and met Blaine's encouraging gaze only to encounter Kurt's disapproving look and Mercedes glare, "I just wanted us to shine...as a group. I love how we all sound together." She admitted. Puck's hands squeezed her hips gently and her breath caught.

"All right," Sue had clearly had enough of sentiment. "Berry clearly is remaining your Glee Captain. The vocal arrangement is solid; we'll work on the rest of the dance moves later. Berry, you and our best dancers and I will work on choreography."

"The rest of us will go over the arrangements for alternate songs," Coach Beiste told them. "Shelby has offered to help musically where I'm less than adept."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mr. Schuester folded his arms angrily.

"No William," Sue told him with saccharine sweetness. "I expect you to arrange costumes for the kids and make sure they all have copies of the sheet music and dance routines. You can even use the Cheerios copier."

Rachel grinned, "Coach may Puck and I be excused for the rest of practice?"

"Resting on your laurels already Berry?" Coach Sylvester wasn't one to tolerate that.

"No ma'am. But I have the music for Some Nights in my locker. My locker is jammed and I need Noah to open it for me," Rachel lied glibly.

"Twenty minutes and that includes traveling time," Sue warned them. "And you'd better have that music when you come back Berry, or you'll be running laps when you want to be in toe shoes."

"Yes ma'am," Rachel nodded and hurried out of the choir room, dragging Puck with her.

"Baby what are we doin'," Puck sounded amused and a little befuddled but that was normal, she hadn't exactly told him her plan.

"The janitor's closet is close to my locker," Rachel told him. "I wore a skirt today on purpose." She found the door and pulled the heavy thing open, pulled him in with her and turned on the light. He still looked at little confused but when she reached for the button and zip on his jeans he got the idea.

"It has been a while hasn't it," He tugged her sweater up and palmed her breasts. "God I missed you baby."

"I need you Noah," Rachel groaned and pulled off her panties shoving them into his pocket before she reached into his jeans and found his cock, hard and ready and waiting for her. "Please, just..."

"Gotta be quiet baby," Puck warned her in between kisses, his tongue invading her mouth.

"I will, I promise Noah, but please, I need you inside me, it’s been weeks baby, please," She moaned into his mouth and increased the pace of her hand on his cock. His fingers slid down to her thighs and into her nether lips, and she felt the groan that vibrated through his chest as he felt how wet she was.

"God that you get like this just for me," Puck muttered. "You gotta come for me Rachel. I gotta feel you comin' around me."

"Just fuck me please," Rachel would never have thought before Noah that she'd ever utter those words. She'd thought the word fuck was crude, degrading and dirty but with Noah... he might be uncouth at times but he was never degrading and when she cursed in bed, especially when she used that word, he loved it. He'd told her once he loved that his hot little Jewish American princess got so worked up for him she forgot to be a lady, that he got her so hot that all she wanted was to be fucked. And she'd giggled and blushed but she knew exactly what he meant because it was true.

"Oh god Rache," She knew the minute he lost control because he dragged her closer and spread her thighs apart with his knee. "You'd better come for me baby," He swore as his cock pushed up into her.

"Oh god Noah," Rachel shuddered as he filled her. "Baby, so...good." She loved how he felt, stretching her body, pushing deep inside her, grinding into her and then his fingers, still on her clit pulled and she nearly screamed at the bliss of it.

"Rachel, oh fuck me, Rachel," Puck was groaning into her hair, his hips pounding into hers. "Come for me baby, please...you gotta..."

"I...I..." She was gasping, pleasure overwhelming her as his body moved in and out of hers. "I...am...Oh God, Noah," Rachel groaned his name and buried her face in his shoulder as she felt her orgasm blow through her like a storm, lightening hitting every nerve in her body. And then it started again, Puck still moving inside her, "Oh, oh Noah...God you feel so good..."

He was groaning into her hair, his hips quickened and snapped into her and Rachel moaned as she felt his body get impossibly hard inside her. His voice was muttering her name, almost a prayer and she nearly screamed as she came again, her body tightening around his cock in unbearable pleasure. "Oh god, Rachel, I'm gonna," Puck groaned.

"Yes, please baby, yes," Rachel whispered, shuddering with sensation in his arms. "Let me feel you come Noah. Come in me."

She felt it when his orgasm hit, like a blow to his back driving his body hard into hers, his seed hot as it erupted into her body, his erotic groan of her name the most wonderful thing she'd heard today. Rachel shivered around him, his body relaxing into hers, leaning back against the counter full of tools. "God Rachel," Puck breathed against her neck. "Damn I missed this."

"Hmm...me too," Rachel loved how he held her afterwards, as if he never wanted to let go. "We're going to have time alone this weekend if we have to hide in the back of your truck to get it."

"It's nearly fixed," Puck soothed her. "Just need that part and its good to go. And I'll still be able to take you to prom. "

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Baby I don't care about Prom nearly as much as I care about being with you." She kissed him gently, "We'd better get back. Sue only gave us twenty minutes and we've used at least ten of that."

"I'll grab the music out of your locker," Puck reluctantly let go of her, their bodies separating. "You hit the bathroom and clean up." He pulled her panties out of his pocket and Rachel was very conscious of his gaze as she put them on. "God you're beautiful Rachel," He whispered. "I love you."

"Oh Noah, I love you too," She straightened her skirt and sweater before she peeked out the door. "We're clear. Just give me a second to make sure I'm presentable." Puck grinned at her and held the door open while she hurried out to the girls’ room.

Rachel made sure her sweater wasn't too rumpled and her skirt was straight before she began to fuss with her hair. It wouldn't do to make it look too perfect, but slightly less mussed would be better. It wasn't as if anyone would believe that Puck would let twenty minutes alone with her pass without stealing a kiss or ten.

She emerged from the bathroom and saw Puck waiting at her locker, looking at something on the inside of the door. Rachel smiled as she came up to him. It was a picture her dads had taken at Sam's good bye party, she and Puck were sitting and talking, he was smiling at her and she was grinning. They both looked happy and full of life, in love.

"I like that picture a lot too," Rachel tucked her hand into his arm and gently shut the door. "By my count we've got five minutes left. If we hurry you'll have four to make out with me near the choir room before Sue pokes her head out and tells us to get in."

"Sold," Puck grinned down at her.


	35. Love Is On the Way

Puck gave Rachel's hand a squeeze, "You'll do great," He hoped she believed him. It was going to be a miserable week for both of them otherwise.

"Do you think it'll help that Mercedes and Kurt are auditioning too?" Rachel asked worriedly. "Mike is going for dance so that's a different set of judges. And Santana said she doesn't want to sing professionally. Which is too bad because she's so good, not that I need more excellent competition but--"

Puck cut her off with another squeeze of her hand, "Relax. Kurt and Mercedes being here...that just means you'll outshine them here the way you do in Glee. You work harder than anyone else baby."

"I wish you were going out for Julliard too," She admitted softly.

"Hey, I love music, you know I do. But I'm not good enough for a scholarship, not yet. I can get into NYU and take some classes at Tisch," Puck reminded her. "I know I'm good, but I haven't worked at it all my life the way you have. That makes a difference. 'Sides, I'm a lock for the basketball scholarship. Coach got the word this morning. Between that and the recompense from Jacob...I'll be okay for school."

"I'm sorry I'm so--" Rachel shook her head and Puck tugged on her hand. "All right, I'm just so nervous. This is the rest of my life."

"No," Puck stopped walking and stood in front of her, facing this girl he loved so much. "No, its one audition. There'll be others. I'll drive you to New York to audition in their own auditorium if you don't make the cut here. But you'll get in. Rachel, trust me. When you're...yourself. When you're everything that I see in you, all the kindness and criticism and babble and passion and the million other things that make you Rachel... you're unbeatable. The only thing stopping you is you."

He watched as she took a deep breath and looked up at him, "No one has ever believed in me quite the way you do Noah." She whispered. "You make me feel as if I can do anything."

"Now you understand how you make me feel," Puck smiled down at her. "You always believed in me Rachel. I never understood why, but I'm so glad you do."

"I just want you to see in yourself what I see in you," Rachel tucked her hand into his arm in that cute little way she had and began walking again. Puck grinned, she was feeling better. Rachel always walked like this, like something out of a movie when she was feeling confident. It was only when she was unsure that she clung to his hand.

"So how's this work anyway?" Puck wondered, "Do you gotta sit in the audience and watch everyone try out or do they keep you all separated?"

"I think we sit and watch, provided we can be quiet and not heckle," Rachel frowned thoughtfully. "I'm curious to see what Mercedes and Kurt have prepared."

"Something with lotsa high notes for the Chocolate Thunder," Puck shrugged. "And knowing Porcelain, something really over the top."

"I just hope mine isn't too simple, I mean its not a show tune..." Rachel worried.

"It's from your heart Rachel. That's what's in your music," Puck reminded her. "It's your heart that I love. It's why I love your voice so much baby. You got the biggest heart of anyone I know."

They were at the auditorium doors and it was time to be quiet. Puck settled into a chair beside Rachel and slung an arm around her shoulders. They waited through several kids they didn't know, one kid who looked vaguely familiar and Rachel whispered during a break that he was from Carmel, he'd been in Vocal Adrenaline.

Mercedes went next and sang the song from Dreamgirls that would have been her solo back in sophomore year. Puck listened as critically as he could, and looked at Rachel who was frowning thoughtfully. When it was over he leaned over and murmured as quietly as he could, "Her breathin' seemed shallow some times?"

Rachel nodded slowly, her voice a murmur, "She seemed a little pitchy in the middle notes. She's great on the high notes, less controlled on others."

Puck kissed her temple and watched as a couple more kids auditioned, one of them choking and forgetting the words. Then Kurt was up. Puck sank down in his seat as the gay kid practically flew into a flowery melodramatic rendition of 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina'. It was so over the top it was almost painful. Even Rachel was wincing, so he knew Kurt was over-emoting.

When it was over he looked at her and Rachel met his eyes shaking her head, "That was..."

"Worse than a gay pride parade with Judy Garland at its head," Puck muttered grimly. "Love your dads baby but man that was..."

"Your description, while insensitive, is remarkably apt," Rachel murmured back. She sighed and shook her head and he knew that while she wanted to get into Julliard more than any other school, she didn't want her friends to fail either.

Two more auditions and then they called her name. Puck caught Rachel's hand before she left, "Remember baby, I love you. Just be you. You can't lose."

She bent and kissed him gently, "I love you Noah. Thank you."

Puck watched as she hurried down to the stage and grinned as she curtsied properly to the judges. Rachel never could ignore an audience, he wasn't sure why he found that so fucking cute. All of him wanted her to make it, part of him for the purely selfish reasons that Prom was this weekend and he wanted it to be a good one for both of them.

He tilted his head, part of him was always amazed at how right she looked onstage. She just seemed to fill it up with her personality. Puck took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting Rachel's voice wash over him. She started out soft, gentle almost, as if she was unsure, letting her voice get stronger until it was ringing out on the last line,

" _Waking up alone_  
 _In a room that still reminds me_  
 _My heart has got to learn to forget_  
 _Starting on my own_  
 _With every breath I'm getting stronger_  
 _This is not the time for regret_  
 _Cause I don't need to hang on to heartbreak_  
 _When there's so much of life left to live_ ,"

The chorus was a cry of defiance, of hope, belief that regardless of the past, she'd be happy again. Puck grinned as she sang, she'd told him she loved this song ever since she'd heard it, it reminded her when Finn dumped her that the world wasn't over, that the heart healed,

" _Love is on the way_  
 _On wings of angels_  
 _I know its true, I feel it coming through_  
 _Love is on the way_  
 _Time is turning the pages_  
 _I don't know when_  
 _But love will find me again_..."

The second verse wasn't hesitant, it was fervent and full of faith, and Puck was tempted to just close his eyes and let the glory of her voice wash over him she sounded so beautiful,

" _I am not afraid_  
 _Of the mystery of tomorrow_  
 _I have found the faith deep within_  
 _There's a promise I have made_  
 _There's a dream I'm gonna follow_  
 _There's another chance to begin_  
 _And it's coming as sure as the heavens_  
 _I can feel it right here in my heart_..."

Rachel's hands touched her heart and her eyes seemed to stare straight at him and Puck just couldn't look away, her voice was filled with the certainty of love found,

" _Love is on the way_  
 _On wings of angels_  
 _I know its true, I feel it coming through_  
 _Love is on the way_  
 _Time is turning the pages_  
 _I don't know when_  
 _But love will find me again_..."

She smiled and softly repeated the last lines, sweet with everything Puck knew she felt for him, he could feel his throat tighten, his own feelings trying to get the better of him.

" _I don't know when_  
 _But love will find me again_..."

Puck waited to stand up until the judges had thanked her and then one of them said something in a very low voice that made Rachel's face light up. She thanked them again and nearly ran off the stage and up the aisle to him. The look on her face...the last time she'd looked like that was when he'd told her he loved her, when he'd woken up from the accident, when he'd sung to her after their fight. He put a hand over her mouth when she opened it as if to speak, "Out in the hall baby." He cautioned her. "C'mon."

Puck grinned as the doors shut and Rachel threw herself into his arms, "The judge, the one in the middle..." She whispered into his ear. "After they thanked me...he said... 'Welcome to Julliard Miss Berry'."

"Oh my God! Rachel that's great," Puck hugged her tightly, swung her in a circle. "C'mon, lets go celebrate."

"Hmm...can we celebrate in bed?" Rachel asked and if her voice in his ear hadn't been enough to send blood straight to his dick then her teeth tugging on his ear lobe would have been.

"Fuck yes we can," Puck grinned.

8888

Rachel sighed happily as she tugged the sheets up around her body. She wouldn't have ever believed it freshman year, but she was sharing a hotel room with Noah Puckerman and she wasn't tied up, drugged or drunk. She hadn't even wanted any of the spiked punch at Prom. Noah had done his best to make Prom perfect for her since the last one had been such a disaster. They'd doubled with Lauren and Santana, and Artie had asked Sugar to go with him, of all people. But Sugar could actually be fun when she wasn't trying to be something she wasn't. And Artie seemed to like her. Most of their friends had been there too, Mike and Tina, Sam and Brittney. Blaine had been there with Kurt. Dave had come stag and AZ hadn't bothered, not having a steady girl and not wanting to spend the money.

Puck was lying in his stomach beside her, half asleep and Rachel couldn't help smiling. Her obsessive nature had her thinking of what it would be like to live with him. The apartment her dads were arranging for her in New York was only a one bedroom and it still wasn't a done deal. They were seriously thinking she should live in student housing for the first year at least. They thought the time spent like a normal student would be good for her.

But part of her, the obsessive part, wanted to get that apartment and have Puck move in with her. She loved being in bed beside him, the night after her party when they'd slept in her bed was one of her more treasured memories. And now she had another one, a lovely evening with her boyfriend, followed by a wonderful night.

"What're you thinkin' baby," Puck's eyes opened lazily. "Hmm...you're way too far away," He tugged her closer, sliding her body against his.

"I was thinking of how much I love this, being in bed with you, spending the night," Rachel admitted. "I know its too soon to even think about..."

"Yeah probably," Puck was kissing her neck again, his mouth hot on her skin. "But I know what you mean. Love you so much, wanna spend every day with you. Keep you with me at night."

"I keep thinking about the apartment in New York," Rachel admitted. "How much I'd want you there with me," She sighed.

"That's so damn tempting," Puck agreed. "Maybe that's why it ain't a done deal yet? So we don't move in together too soon?"

"I've been wondering about that," She sighed. "They promised I'd have an apartment in New York, but they never said when."

Puck rolled her on her back and pressed a kiss to her mouth, "Much as we'd both love it...you really think we're ready to move in together Rache?"

"I'd like to say yes," Rachel groaned into his mouth. "But we're probably not."

"Someday baby," Puck was kissing her throat and down her collarbone to her breasts. "But for right now..."

"Hmm...right now I want you inside me," Rachel whispered. "I just want us to be together tonight." She wrapped her legs around his waist, "I love you Noah."

"God baby, I love you too," Puck's mouth was so warm, how could his mouth be so warm and still make her shiver. Rachel's hands slid over his head tugging at his mohawk as his lips surrounded her nipple and she gave herself up to everything he made her feel.

8888

Rachel couldn't help giggling as Santana sat down next to her. They'd all agreed to have breakfast the morning after prom. But with the amount of time they'd spent dancing and then in their respective rooms afterwards, it was more like brunch.

"What's so funny B?" Santana tilted her head.

"Oh I was just thinking of how everything circles around," Rachel shook her head. Puck slid into the booth next to her and Lauren joined Santana. "This is only the third night I've spent with Noah, and the first one Lauren was in the same bed. Now we've double dated for prom."

"You slept with Lauren?" Santana's jaw dropped.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "No. Not like that."

Puck shook his head, "We were all covered San, its not like we had an orgy. It was Valentines Day, none of us wanted to be alone. We weren't drinking, though we did have a sugar high."

"We'd had a movie marathon," Rachel explained. "It was late, my dads weren't home because it was Valentines Day. I just...wanted the company. We didn't get naked or anything."

"So Rachel has kissed both of you, and been in bed with both of you," Santana looked at her girlfriend and her ex boyfriend. "That's it."

"What's it?" Lauren's hand was petting Santana's arm, "Babe, don't be mad, it was before we were even dating."

"I am going to find out what the big deal is," Santana frowned. "And neither of you," She pointed at Puck and Lauren, "Are going to get mad at me."

Rachel blinked, and looked at her boyfriend, "What is she talking--"

She didn't get to finish the sentence, Santana's hands cupped her face, turning her so she was meeting the pretty Latina's gaze. "This is what I'm talking about," Santana pressed her lips to Rachel's.

Rachel stiffened in shock and jerked away, "Santana, what are you doing?" She backed up against Puck.

"I wanna kiss," Santana frowned at her. "It's not fair that they've gotten to kiss you and I haven't. Blaine's kissed you. Finn's kissed you. Even that idiot Jesse has kissed you."

"Don't remind me," Rachel groaned. "I was drunk when I kissed Blaine, stupid when I kissed Jesse. I don't have any excuse for Finn."

"But I've never gotten to kiss you," Santana pouted. "You're my friend B, why don't you want to kiss me?"

"Santana have you been drinking?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"No," Santana was still pouting and Lauren shook her head to confirm when Rachel looked at her.

"Then why is this such a big deal to you?"

"Because... I don't know. It just feels like a big deal. I've seen you kiss Lauren and Puck. And you and me are tight..." Santana shook her head, "Maybe I just feel...left out or something."

"Hmm..." Rachel thought about it for a moment. "Noah, if I kissed Santana, would you mind?" She looked at her boyfriend.

"Nah," Puck shook his head, "Only reason I got pissed over the summer was you were trying to back up and Lauren wasn't stopping."

"Lauren, would you be angry?" Rachel looked at her first real girlfriend and the girl wrestler shook her head slowly. "All right then, but San, I'm kissing you. So when I stop, it stops, got it?"

"Yeah," Santana grinned and Rachel wondered why this made San so happy. Maybe San wasn't sure if someone really liked her unless they tried to hit on her? That would make a weird sort of sense.

"And we're not doing this again," Rachel clarified. "You're my friend and we're not going to mess that up with extraneous kissing. Right?"

"Right," Santana nodded with a little bounce in her seat.

"You really are happy about this," Rachel blinked in surprise. "Were you really feeling that bad that you and I hadn't kissed?"

"Brittney's the only other girl I was super tight with and she didn't... well she didn't want me for a girlfriend," Santana shrugged. "I love Lauren. I guess part of me feels rejected if you don't want to kiss me. If Puck wouldn't let you I'd understand because guys get territorial. But if you don't want to, it means you don't think I'm pretty...and since we're friends and we're supposed to see the best in each other..."

"Me not thinking you're attractive would mean we're not as good of friends as you think," Rachel rolled her eyes. "That's some circuitous logic you've got there San."

"Yeah I know, I'm fucked up," The Cheerio shrugged. "But I wants my Berry kisses now."

"Okay," Rachel giggled part of her unable to believe she was doing this. The things I do for my friends, she thought as she leaned in and pressed her mouth to Santana's. The Latina's lips were soft, tasted like bubblegum lip gloss, and Rachel nibbled at them until Santana's mouth fell open in a sigh. Soft, sweet and gentle, Rachel kissed the other girl for a little longer before drawing away. "All right?"

Santana blinked at her as she opened her eyes, "Wow B."

"What?" Rachel leaned back against Puck.

"You guys were right," Santana had definitely stopped pouting and was looking pretty pleased with herself. "Berry is a damn good kisser."

"We told you that," Lauren reminded her girlfriend.

"Yeah but Puck's in love with her, and you said she was the first girl you'd kissed so I wasn't sure you two were like impartial," Santana explained. "But she's really good."

"Should I take her surprise as an insult?" Rachel wondered aloud. "Considering this is technically cheating on my boyfriend?"

"It ain't cheating if I'm right here," Puck reassured her. "Santana just isn't used to anyone being on her level is all. She'll get past the shock in a minute or so." He took her hand and pressed it to his jeans, "If you want to do it again though, make it in a private room where I can get you to bed right away."

"I'll keep that in mind," She nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Rachel watched as Puck took a couple of deep breaths and then picked up a menu.

"So are we eating or what?" He asked, "I'm starvin' and we still gotta get home."

"We are definitely eating," Rachel nodded. "You paid for dinner last night so this morning is my treat. Please?" Puck seemed about to object but nodded his agreement and Rachel grinned, "Thank you Noah." Lauren began a debate about the merits of fried versus scrambled eggs and it grew to encompass all breakfast food versus dinner or lunch. The resulting conversation lasted until they'd gotten into the limo and most of the car ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So don't flip out people. This isn't about to become a PuckPezBerry story. It's just the sort of silliness that tends to happen in certain situations. I doubt Santana has ever had a relationship outside of her family that hasn't involved sex somehow and it doesn't seem that she'd know how to handle it. So being friends with Rachel, of course she tries to bring sex into it somehow. And Rachel being Rachel, wouldn't automatically tell her no because she likes San and doesn't want to hurt her feelings. After all, Rachel knows plenty about feeling left out. I've kissed girls/women for far less noble reasons.


	36. Some Nights

Puck really hadn't been certain what to expect from Nationals. The year before it had been a nightmare, they'd been unprepared and Finn had been acting like a first class idiot. This year the competition was being held in Chicago which Rachel was extremely excited about. Santana had been going on about shopping and Rachel kept talking about something called Second City and a Steppenwolf theatre. But this year they had Sue and Coach and even Shelby to keep them all on track.

He knew he wasn't going to get much time alone with Rachel, but it would be fun to see the city with her. Mike had offered to room with him and that way if Tina bunked with Rachel they could just switch rooms but Puck had looked at Rachel's tense face and shook his head. "It isn't that I don't want to man," He'd explained to the dancer, "But Rachel's way tense and she's gonna need her sleep."

"So you'll get her nice and relaxed so she can sleep," Mike had grinned at him.

"You can ask her man but I'm tellin' you, she's more likely to snap at you and tell you that proper rest is important," Puck shrugged. "But you go ahead."

Mike had trotted over to Rachel and Puck had watched wincing when she'd glanced at him with a hurt look on her face. Uh oh. Puck hurried over and slid his arm around her waist, "What's wrong Rachel."

"You don't want to spend the night with me?" She looked up at him with a frown.

"I wasn't sure you'd want me with you the night before the competition," Puck explained his reasoning. "I'd love it; know I'd sleep better with you next to me. But I wasn't sure how much rest we'd actually get. And I know that's important to you." Mike was smirking at him and Puck rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever Other Asian, it ain't like I don't know I'm whipped. I totally don't care."

"He's not whipped," Rachel frowned at Mike. "Besides, I know for a fact that you sing Tina lullabies over the phone when she can't sleep."

Puck smirked at his friend as Mike blushed before looking down at Rachel, "It's up to you baby. If you want to switch rooms, I'm cool with it, even if you just want to sleep."

"Let’s switch then, if it’s all right with Tina," Rachel nodded. "And on the condition that you and Tina have to sleep as well Michael, otherwise this entire exercise is just stupid."

"Yeah," Mike nodded and went off to find Tina.

Puck looked down at Rachel, "You are the coolest girlfriend I've ever had." He couldn't help kissing her, she always tasted so sweet.

"I'm the only girlfriend you've ever had," She giggled up at him. "I think we're finally getting our rooms though, so we'd better get going. Or else you'll end up rooming with Sam and you know he takes his sibling responsibilities seriously."

"Oh yeah," Puck groaned. Since moving in with Rachel and her dads, Sam had become very protective of Rachel. The very painful hiccup in their relationship hadn't done anything to make him less inclined to shield her, and Sam had kept a close eye on them from that point on. Puck kept his arm around Rachel just in case someone bumped into her, the lobby was pretty crowded.

8888

The rooms were decent, two full sized beds, and Puck counted himself lucky that they'd raised enough money through sponsors and everything that they weren't going to be four to a room. Mike was unpacking, hanging his costume up to get any wrinkles out of it and Puck figured he'd better do the same. According to the schedule they had tonight free, but they'd gotten in so late Mr. Schuester had told them that once they met in the hotel restaurant to eat dinner with the club they should all go to bed. Tomorrow was rehearsals, presumably their final chance to prepare, and the competition was the next day.

"Dude, we need to work out a shower schedule or anything?" Mike asked as he pulled out his shaving gear.

Puck chuckled, "Man unless I'm scrubbing down after work or practice, I take five minute showers at the most. Less if I can manage it."

"Geez man why?" Mike looked as if he'd never heard of such a thing.

"We got a small hot water heater," Puck shrugged as he continued unpacking. "Plus Bekah and my mom they gotta shower too. So the less I use, the more they got. It's part of why I shower at night. Gives them time to use it in the morning. Plus usually sleepin' ain't when I get dirty. Rather wash a day's worth of grime off in hot water. Though a cold shower in the morning has everything else beat to wake me up in a hurry."

"Shit man, no wonder you don't care about the communal showers at school," Mike shook his head. "You act so together, I forget your family doesn't have much in the way of money."

"Yeah, thank God for Rachel's Daddy or we woulda been payin' lawyer fees forever with that ATM mess," Puck sighed.

"Speaking of messes," Mike asked carefully. "I know that Finn pulled some shit after Rachel's party... what happened with that?"

"The DA was pretty pissed seeing how we'd gone out of our way to give him a second chance," Puck said as he pulled out his shampoo, razor and shaving cream. "Basically Rachel and I told her that whatever she decided to go with was fine with us. She had Finn charged as an adult and he's in the county jail for assault and attempted kidnapping. I don't know for how long."

"Sucks for Mrs. Hummel," Mike whistled.

"Yeah, but she's got Kurt and Mr. Hummel," Puck sighed. "And I'm tired of worrying about Finn's problems. Rachel and I did our best. But enough is enough you know?"

"No I get you," Mike nodded. There was a knock at the door and since Puck was closest, he opened it.

Rachel and Tina along with the rest of their friends from Glee were waiting outside their door. Lauren and Santana were giggling and Puck could tell that they'd been assigned a room together. Artie was rolling his eyes at the girls and Puck knew the giggling was getting on his friend’s nerves. "Hey we're just unpacking our junk," Puck explained.

"We're starvin' Puckerman," Lauren mock growled. "Primp later. Food now."

"You know how she gets," Santana laughed. "C'mon before she decides to go through our mangled bodies."

8888

Rachel couldn't stop moaning, Puck's body...he made her feel so good. She felt so right, perfect, and beautiful when he was with her. She didn't know why, why a physical act that any two people of the opposite sex could perform, was so special when it was with him. Her heart was pounding and she felt like she couldn't breathe, and the only thing that mattered was Puck touching her. His hands on her breasts, his mouth on her skin, his body filling hers.

"Noah," She was trying so hard to not shriek his name, to not let anyone know that Puck was in her room. "Oh baby...please," Rachel shuddered. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, his body pumping into hers, hot and hard, demanding her response.

"Rachel, so fuckin' tight," Puck's mouth was hot on hers, "So good baby. God so fuckin' good." One of his hands slid down to squeeze her butt, helping her move on his cock.

She couldn't help it, Rachel nearly screamed as her body convulsed with sensation, pleasure upon pleasure building until she couldn't take it anymore. She could feel every millimeter of Puck's skin, filling her, covering her, infusing her body with his until she was bursting with it. She felt it when Puck's orgasm pounded through his body and into hers, one last burst of ecstasy to absolutely shatter her into nothing. All she could feel was pulsing blood and all she could see was the dark.

8888

Sweet kisses on her face, tender fingertips tracing her jaw, Rachel moaned with the lingering sensation chasing over her skin.

"Baby," Puck's voice was gentle, rough with restrained passion, but so tender still. "Rachel, you all right?"

"Hmm... passed out?" She opened her eyes and blinked slightly at Puck's face so close to hers. "Felt so good...too good maybe."

"Never felt you go limp like that before," Puck's forehead dropped to hers and he kissed her hard on the mouth. "You scared me baby."

"You okay?" Rachel smiled, feeling how their bodies were still connected.

"Yeah," Puck grinned down at her. "Oh I'm better than okay baby." He slowly lifted his body off hers, rolling to one side and tugging her into the curve of his body. "Time to get some sleep though Rachel. Got the alarm set right?"

"Hmm..." Rachel nodded tiredly. "All set," She kissed his jaw. "Love you Noah."

"Love you too," He pressed a kiss to her hair and Rachel let herself slide into sleep.

8888

It just felt right, being onstage, even rehearsing felt wonderful. Rachel knew she was glowing with excitement. Puck had that look on his face that he got when she was happy, pleased and hopeful and soft somehow. He looked like he was relaxed finally. It was funny, she worried so much about making him happy, she hadn't realized just how much he might be stressing about the same thing.

When their rehearsal time was over Rachel grinned at her boyfriend, "I love this." She admitted. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Puck was still smiling at her in that pleased way, "Like seein' you happy."

"I can tell," His arm wrapped around her shoulders and Rachel leaned into him. "I was thinking about that actually."

"What? That I like seeing you happy?" Puck grinned down at her. "C'mon, let’s get some lunch. I know San and the rest of the girls are commandeering you for shopping this afternoon. Gotta steal my time with you when I can."

Rachel waited until they'd gotten something to eat before addressing the subject again, "No I was thinking... I didn't realize." She took his hand in hers and traced the lines on his palm. "I think a lot, about how to make you happy. Sometimes I worry that you're not."

"Oh baby I am happy with you," Puck squeezed her fingers. "Just bein' around you, I'm happier than I've ever been. Woke up this mornin,' you next to me, can't remember feelin' so good."

"That makes me so glad," Rachel smiled. "I guess I just realized when I saw you watching me, you must worry about making me happy too. You always seem more relaxed when I am."

"Yeah, you could say that," Puck nodded. "Don't so much worry as just...you know think about it."

"I know you would never do anything so unmanly as worry," Rachel teased gently. "But maybe you should know, I've never been so happy as when I'm with you."

"That's good to know," Puck was smiling at her widely now. "I know that I don't always act like it in public... you know mushy and all."

"You're my Noah, especially when we're private," Rachel grinned. "I like that I'm still yours even when you're acting more...Puckish."

"And I like bein' yours even when your Diva-ness is to the extreme," Puck's smile spread to a grin and then faded as he saw something over her shoulder. "And I'm glad we got to talk about that because you are bein' kidnapped by a group of shopaholics."

Rachel sighed and stood, slinging her purse over her shoulder, "Great. I'd rather spend the afternoon in bed with you." She admitted wryly, "But bonding with my teammates is also important to the cohesiveness of the club."

"Well Tina and Mike had already told me that we're switching rooms again tonight," Puck reminded her and Rachel shivered happily. "So I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yes," She nodded and bent down to kiss him lightly on the mouth, only to be yanked into his lap and kissed passionately, his lips and tongue devouring her and demanding a response. She was moaning into his mouth, totally forgetting where she was, when Santana's yell of her name finally got her attention.

Rachel blinked dazedly as Puck set her on her feet and smirked at her wickedly, "See you at dinner baby." He threw down some bills for the meal and his hand cupped her cheek gently for a moment before he took off.

She was still blinking in shock when Lauren tugged her towards the restaurant's exit, "C'mon B." Santana was laughing. "Fresh air'll get some blood back to your brain."

"Huh?" Rachel was still feeling Puck kiss her and it was a city block before she was really paying attention to where they were going. By that time Santana was explaining to Tina and Sugar, the two girls who hadn't kissed Puck, just how potent Puck's kisses were. All Rachel could do was nod her agreement.

8888

Puck stretched and grinned as several joints popped back into place. He'd never slept better in his life than when he was next to Rachel. The sex was great, and that was the understatement of the decade, Rachel was so passionate and he just felt so much when he was with her, sex had never been better. But it was more than that.

She was always up for sex, and that was great because he was too, but even when they couldn't, when Rachel wasn't feeling well, he still wanted to be with her. Puck grinned again as he began to get dressed. Rachel had shooed him out when Tina had knocked on the door, but not before promising him that they'd room together again that night. If they won, they'd be celebrating. And if they didn't win, then they could console each other.

He figured either way they'd make each other feel pretty good. Puck took a deep breath and ran a hand over his jaw before he put on his dress shirt, "Mike I gotta shave before I put on my shirt." He warned the guy as he entered the bathroom. Mike was showering and yelped in surprise when he entered.

"Dude seriously?" The dancer sounded irritated.

"It'll take five minutes," Puck reassured him. "I'm used to doing this with cold water man." He grabbed the old flat razor his nana had given him from his grandfather and the shaving cream. A bit of hot water on the blade, a damp cloth on his face and the shaving cream.

He was vaguely aware of Mike behind him drying off and then staring, "Dude what are you doing?"

"Shavin' man," Puck ran the blade over his throat and up his jaw. He did the same on the other side, and carefully ran it up the underside of his chin. Several careful swipes around his mouth and up his cheeks and he was done. Mike as still staring.

"Seriously? With a knife?" Mike had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"It's a flat blade," Puck explained. "When I got old enough to shave my Nana taught me usin' this. It was my grandpa's." He folded it and put the blade away along with the sharpening strap. "Wouldn't know how to shave with a regular razor. And my ma's never had to buy me anything but shaving cream."

"I'm amazed you haven't sliced your throat," Mike was running his own electric razor over his face. "And how did you keep your little sister from touchin' it?"

"Mostly by keepin' it out of her reach," Puck chuckled. "An' my ma had a talk with her when she got old enough to reach."

Mike shook his head and Puck had the idea that his friend really had no clue what it was like to use old things because new ones got used up or broken. His grandpa's old straight razor had lasted three generations now. It wasn't that Puck would have minded having money to get disposable razors or electric ones like Mike had, but he doubted Mike would be able to shave if the power went out and Puck was used to dealing with cold water and a flat blade.

"Better get movin' man," He advised after a moment, tucking his equipment back into the case. "Schue was talking about one last run through before we had to get into the auditorium."

"Yeah, won't take me long," Mike nodded and Puck went back to the bedroom to put on his shirt and vest. The costumes were in keeping with the retro songs, straight black and white, a tux look for the guys and swishy skirts with tight bodices and sashes that tied behind their necks and streamed down for the girls.

He was cursing his tie when he answered the door. Everything else was done but his damn tie and it wasn't a regular tie like he'd worn to court. This one was something specific and he did not get it. Rachel was standing there and he couldn't help smiling through his aggravation, "Hey, Rachel can you help me with this damn thing?"

"Part of my duties as your girl," His tiny diva smiled up at him and began to tie what she called a Windsor knot. When it was done she used the tie to pull his head down and kiss him.

"Now that I could really get used to," Puck grinned and looked at her in her costume. "Damn you look good enough to eat."

"Didn’t you already do that," Santana chuckled as she and Lauren came out of their room.

"Oh you know me, when it comes to what I love, always ready for more," Puck kissed Rachel's forehead. "You ready angel?"

"Ready to kick some Vocal Adrenaline ass," Rachel gave him a wicked grin and Puck had thoughts of pushing up her skirts and fucking her backstage. His hand started to wander lower and she gave it a smack, "Behave yourself Puckerman."

"Damn," Puck pretended to wince as they all gathered in the hallway. "If I behave now can I misbehave later?"

"As much as you want," Rachel's whisper was for his ears only and she gave him a wink that sent all the blood left in his brain rushing to his dick.

Puck groaned, "And now I really, really wanna win."

8888

The other groups were good, but none of them had anyone he thought was anywhere near the power and sheer awesome that was Rachel's voice. Puck grinned to himself as he and Rachel took opposite sides of the stage, Rachel at the piano and him with his guitar. The plan was to slowly walk towards her, singing, while she played the piano, and at the end of the song she'd leave the instrument and walk towards him, so they had only the guitar for a few lines. Brad would slide in and take over for the last lines and the closing of the song, and then he'd be set for the next two numbers.

The last time they'd been here, they'd tanked the whole thing, unprepared, last minute, everyone so blinded by the idea that they were finally at Nationals that they'd forgotten they still had to work to win. Now... Now it was on him and Rachel to start them off right. He began to strum the guitar as Rachel took her place at the piano and walked slowly out onto the stage. A few beats and then the lyrics began, "When you lose your love..."

Rachel's voice was perfect, and they melded together on the last lines, it felt like when they made love, when their bodies fit together so perfectly he couldn't tell where he ended and she began. "That's when love itself becomes a lethal weapon..."

The rest of the choir had come out slowly, their steps reminiscent of dancing, elegant and drifting in accordance with the slow music of the ballad but they'd taken the stage. The band had lined up behind them, a wall of sound. Puck handed his guitar off to Coach and took his place at Rachel's side again. "Ladies and Gentlemen," He greeted the crowd.

"We present, New Directions," Rachel finished with a grin.

Poco wasn't as well known as Journey, but the song was catchy, sweet and retro and most importantly, they could believe it when they sang. Energy practically crackled through the air, their voices resounding with hope, with love and resolve. As long as they didn't give up, anything was possible.

And then it was time for their modern number. They'd decided that the first lines, would be sung by the group as a whole, proving they could mesh their voices perfectly. They'd practiced over and over, finding the exact combination of notes that sounded powerful and right. And they stood, ramrod straight, arms at their sides, like soldiers, voices resounding,

" _Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_  
 _Some nights I call it a draw_  
 _Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_  
 _Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_..."

Artie, Blaine and Kurt joined their voices for the next few lines, with the rest of the guys echoing them in question, and the girls joining them on the last lines, sweet and sad. And then it was all of them singing together again, until the next verse,

" _But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
 _Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_  
 _Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_  
 _Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_  
 _Most nights I don't know anymore..._

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_  
 _Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_..."

Puck got the first two lines of the verse, an angry voice, raging against the world, Sam and Dave joining him on the second two lines. Rachel's voice joined in on the last two lines, her sweet voice furious with everything she'd gone through in school,

" _This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_  
 _Why don't we break the rules already?_  
 _I was never one to believe the hype_  
 _Save that for the black and white_  
 _I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,_  
 _But here they come again to jack my style_..."

Kurt and Blaine took the chorus this time, the rest of them echoing, providing a backdrop for the almost sweet voices of the two guys,

" _That's alright (that's alright)_  
 _I found a martyr in my bed tonight_  
 _She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_  
 _Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm_..."

The girls took over the second verse, defiance and desperation in their voices,

" _Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_  
 _'Cause I could use some friends for a change._  
 _And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again_  
 _Some nights I always win, I always win_..."

The guys joined in and layered their voices behind the girls; it was a rush how they sounded together. Kurt, Artie and Blaine sang the echo this time, an almost sweet question,

" _But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
 _Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_  
 _Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_  
 _Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_  
 _Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)_..."

They'd worked it out so that each of them had a different question, Blaine had the first one, then Puck, then Rachel, Mercedes taking the last line, the echo,

" _So this is it. I sold my soul for this?_  
 _Washed my hands of God for this?_  
 _I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_(Come on)_..."

Kurt and Dave worked with Quinn and AZ on the next part, the rest of them again layering and echoing the music,

" _No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are_  
 _When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on._  
 _Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on_!"

Puck and Blaine grinned at each other, taking the next verse, Rachel and Quinn backing them up, descants around the near chant of their singing,

" _Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_  
 _Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_  
 _This one is not for the folks at home;_  
 _Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_  
 _Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun_?"

Rachel soloed the next part sorrow like tears in her voice as she sang, Mercedes joining her on the third line, her powerful voice wailing the high notes,

" _My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"_  
 _When I look into my nephew's eyes..._  
 _Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from..._  
 _Some terrible nights... ah_..."

Then it was what Rachel laughingly called a rout, their voices blending, layering, crying out in unison and individually for the finale,

" _Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_  
 _Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_   
_I called you up but we'd both agree_

_It's for the best you didn't listen_  
 _It's for the best we get our distance... Oh_..."

All the dancing, the fancy footwork, everything they'd done, it took them right back to their original places, standing straight again for the last lines,

" _It's for the best you didn't listen_  
 _It's for the best we get our distance... Oh_..."

Puck waited, held the position, willed everyone to remain motionless, not to move until the applause broke. The silence seemed to last forever, until he half expected to hear crickets like in an old Bugs Bunny cartoon, until the clapping started and turned into a roar. As planned, they all bowed in unison before breaking character. Puck grabbed Rachel and dragged her close, wrapped her in his arms and lifted her up so their mouth's met in the hottest, sweetest kiss yet.

"We did it Rachel," He grinned. "We really did it."

"Yes, we did," Rachel kissed him once. "We did." At that moment Puck didn't care if they won or not, he had everything he wanted right in his arms.


	37. I Love You 'Til the End

Rachel smiled as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. It was funny, ten years ago Nationals had been the most important thing, and now all she could think of was how wonderful it had felt to be in Puck's arms at the end of them. They hadn't won, but they'd placed third and that wasn't bad for a nationwide competition.

They'd returned to McKinley, not quite conquering heroes but definitely better off than they'd left it. Principal Figgins had held an assembly and asked that they perform their winning numbers as well as some others, favorites and things that showed off Sugar, Mike, Brittney and Blaine's dance skills. People had heard back from the colleges of their choice and the flurry of preparations had begun.

And she and Puck had worked on a piece for the club, one last duet to try and tell these people just how much they'd meant to the two of them. It was the same song playing now, something Puck had recorded for her privately, and as she listened, the memory came back so clearly.

8888

"So this is our last meeting, and we're all going on to other things," Rachel spoke from her seat in the first row of the choir room and smiled hopefully. "We haven't talked about it much, but I hoped if you're a senior that we could all share what college we'll be attending or other plans for next year."

"I'll be attending NYADA," Kurt said proudly. "I got my acceptance letter last month." There were murmurs of congratulations for the boy and some concerned looks at Blaine who wouldn't be going to New York until he graduated in another year.

"David? Where are you going to school?" Coach Beiste encouraged the football player to speak.

"I got accepted on a partial football scholarship to Ohio State," Dave grinned and nudged Azimio who sheepishly admitted that he would also be attending the state school. The guys got a lot of backslapping praise and congratulations.

"Well I'll be matriculating from UCLA," Mercedes said with a toss of her head.

"Hollywood look out, the Chocolate Thunder is coming for you," Puck quipped with a grin.

"I'll be attending Columbia," Santana smiled, "So it's New York for me."

"And I got into Hudson University," Lauren added with a grin. "So we'll both be in New York."

"Well I got into Julliard for dance," Mike admitted with a smile. "So I'll see you guys in New York too."

Rachel grinned happily and looked at Quinn, "Quinn, someone told me you'd applied to a bunch of different schools. Where did you choose to go?"

"I'll be going to Yale," Quinn told them all. "So Massachusetts here I come."

"What about you Rachel?" Kurt asked coolly, "Or is there a reason you're asking all of us and you and Puck haven't said where you'll be attending."

"Well I got a full basketball scholarship to NYU, so I'll be taking classes there and some at Tisch," Puck had drawled lazily. That had drawn a shocked look from Quinn and Kurt. Rachel had been hard pressed from shouting 'I told you so' at the male diva, but she'd managed to restrain herself. Everyone else was congratulating Puck and wishing him luck, Mike and Sam were already making him promise to get them game tickets and jerseys.

"And I've been offered a scholarship to Julliard," Rachel added with a smile. Santana had screamed in delight and thrown her arms around her while the rest of their friends were loud with excitement. Kurt and Mercedes had looked like they'd been sucking sour lemons which she could only feel served them right. When all the hoopla died down and Santana had let go of her Rachel looked at Coach Sue and Coach Beiste, Shelby standing by with them. "Are you going to be co-directors again next year with Mr. Schuester?"

"Where is Schuester anyway?" Puck looked around, "Dude never misses a chance to boss us around."

"He's in a meeting with Principal Figgins," Sue explained. "Figgins didn't want to disrupt the club any more than it already was so he waited until the end of the year before he took action."

"What action?" Artie asked curiously.

"It's been decided by the school board and the principal that Mr. Schuester will continue to teach Spanish, but he won't be the Glee Club director anymore. Shelby has been offered that position with Sharon and I as co-directors," Sue told them with a little smirk on her lips. "Principal Figgins feels that William plays favorites a bit too often to be allowed control of extracurricular activities, especially activities that are supposed to award merit and skill."

"So next year Shelby'll be our director?" Artie looked at Blaine, Sugar, Sam, Tina and Brittney and then at the three women a bit apprehensively. "We don't want to turn into Vocal Adrenaline."

"That's why you'll have us," Sharon Beiste spoke up. "Shelby has the musical background, Sue and I will provide the same type of support we provided Will Schuester."

"Including keeping me from becoming too obsessed with competition," Shelby added dryly. "I'd really like this chance kids. But without you, there is no Glee Club."

The kids who'd be in the club the next year nodded, "Yeah, let's go for it. Who knows, maybe we can make Nationals three years in a row." Tina grinned at the thought.

Rachel stood in front of the group and smiled, "As a good bye, Noah and I have prepared a song for all of you. I hope you'll take it in the spirit that it's meant."

Puck stood up from his chair and grabbed his guitar off the wall before slinging it over his neck and smiling at her, "Let's do it beautiful."

Rachel couldn't help smiling, "It's up to you to start us off." She reminded him and watched, almost hypnotized as his fingers began to pluck out the notes. His hands played the guitar as skillfully as they played her body, and the sound was just as perfect. His voice started out quietly, sweet as he looked at her and grew stronger,

" _I just want to see you_  
 _When you're all alone_  
 _I just want to catch you if i can_

_I just want to be there when the morning light explodes_  
 _On your face it radiates_  
 _I can't escape_  
 _I love you 'til the end_..."

Rachel nearly sighed at the sound of his voice, waited until he'd played the guitar's interlude and began her verse, Puck joining her on the last four lines,

" _I just want to tell you_  
 _Nothing you don’t want to hear_  
 _All I want is for you to say,_  
 _"Oh, why don’t you just take me where I've never been before?_  
 _I know you want to hear me catch my breath"_  
 _I love you 'til the end..._  
 _I love you 'til the end..._

_I love you 'til the end..._  
 _I love you 'til the end_..."

They'd practiced the next verse over and over, trying to find the best way to sing it, and ultimately decided that she'd take the first line and they'd alternate until they came to the chorus again,

" _I just want to be there_  
 _When you're caught in the rain_  
 _I just want to see you laugh not cry_  
 _I just want to feel you when the night puts on its cloak_  
 _I’m lost for words_  
 _Don't tell me_  
 _'Cause all i can say_  
 _I love you 'til the end..._  
 _I love you 'til the end_..."

Puck's voice and hers overlapped, trying to convey everything they felt for their friends, everything they felt for each other,

" _I love you 'til the end..._  
 _I love you 'til the end..._  
 _I love you 'til the end..._  
 _(All I can say) I love you 'til the end..._  
 _I love you 'til the end..._  
 _I love you 'til the end..._  
 _(It’s all I can say) I love you 'til the end..._  
 _I love you 'til the end..._  
 _I love you 'til the end_."

8888

It had been well received, Rachel remembered. Coach Beiste had hugged she and Puck, Sue had made them promise to send her tickets to Rachel's first play no matter how off Broadway it was, and sure enough she'd shown up to an awful version of Grease in which Rachel had played Rizzo.

She'd come a long way from Julliard, and Puck a long way from NYU. And now...this was the best day of her life, and just happened to coincide with the anniversary of Nationals, ten years ago.

8888

Puck couldn't stop fidgeting, the most important day of his life and he couldn't keep his hands still. Artie was rolling his eyes but gamely trying to distract him. "So if I understand this right, you actually started this thing years ago when you gave Rachel your class ring?"

Puck's mother chuckled from her seat in the first row, "Not quite, though traditionalists might see it that way."

Puck shrugged, "It was a promise to her. Couldn't really be kiddushin, not by our religion. You can't promise yourself if you're not a whole person. You gotta be grown up, gotta know yourself fully, before you can promise to give yourself to someone else."

Artie nodded his understanding, "That's why you two were so irritated with Kurt back in high school. Because even if you'd wanted to propose you couldn't have?"

"Pretty much yeah," Puck nodded. Kurt was still an irritant, he'd broken up with Blaine, which everyone had kind of expected, gotten involved with a guy named Brody who turned out to be no good. Right now he was working for a fashion magazine as an assistant editor. He was also a gossip fiend who'd tried to worm information out of Santana or Lauren about Puck and Rachel more than once.

Puck shook his head, Kurt was not invited today. A lot of their other friends from Glee, especially the ones who'd come to New York, were on their way or in their seats already. Mike was dancing in the same play Rachel was staring in, his voice had gotten strong with training and he was studying choreography more, he'd had a huge part in the dance numbers of her latest musical.

Lauren came towards him with a huge grin on her face, she and Santana weren't dating anymore but they'd stayed good friends. Santana was concentrating on her career and casually seeing an actress Rachel had introduced her to. Lauren had met a woman her senior year at Hudson and they'd gotten married two years later. Lauren was pregnant with their second child now.

It was weird to think, Artie had come to New York a year after them, studying film and directing at Tisch. He and Sugar weren't together anymore but he and Brittney had reconnected when she'd transferred from her community college to Tisch for dance. Sugar had gotten interested in photography and was currently on a shoot in Arizona but she'd taken a flight in and was on her way. But Mike and Tina were going strong. Tina hadn't come to New York, but she'd gone to Harvard and somehow she and Mike had kept their relationship going. Tina was now Doctor Cohen-Chang. She'd just finished her internship and was sitting with her fiancé in the chairs behind Puck’s mom. Blaine and Sam had both chosen to go to Ohio State, though Blaine had transferred to UCLA after a year and had been working in movies. Sam was playing football professionally, and doing a lot of charitable work, especially for kids with dyslexia. He still considered Rachel his sister though and whenever his team played in New York Rachel and Puck could count on a visit.

Puck had heard through Mike, who'd heard from Tina, that Finn was going to the community college and working at his step dad's garage in Lima. That was fine, Finn hadn't ever really wanted anything more than that and Puck didn't have to feel guilty about Finn's choices anymore. Dave and AZ had gone back to Lima after school for a summer and then Dave had moved to Chicago and gone to the University there. He'd gotten a masters in entertainment law of all things and was talking about moving to New York. He'd actually gotten some offers from law firms and Puck was hoping he'd come east so they could see him more. Santana was deep into her career but she'd love to hang out with another lawyer especially one she knew wouldn't hit on her. And it would be good to see Dave again besides today.

Artie grinned up at him, "Thinking about how far away from Lima this is superstar?"

Puck grimaced at the name but nodded. The basketball scholarship had taken him through NYU and into the NBA for five years after he'd graduated. He'd taken a bad fall though, and his knee hadn't been the same. But he'd been serious when he talked about his education and he'd kept up his music. He'd been a good enough ball player that he had money saved, a pretty big chunk that would keep him fed and housed for a good long time even in New York. He hadn't been a huge name but he'd been a solid reliable player and that was something teams were willing to pay for. He'd been able to take care of his family and that was the most important to him.

And through everything Rachel had been with him, she'd been there when he'd been drafted, when he'd been traded and when he'd gone through knee surgery and was told that he'd never be the same. He'd been to every play of hers he could manage, even to the point of irritating his coaches with the need for the time off. He'd been waiting when she'd come home crying from cattle calls and auditions that went no where. And when she started to get reviews that were more praise than not he'd been there to celebrate with her.

It had taken time; he'd wanted to be walking straight and true when he asked her the question this time. He'd gotten a real ring. Gotten down on one knee, painful though that was, and proposed. Her reaction had been to scold him for hurting himself and she'd dragged him up before she said yes.

Now they were talking about his musical career, something that wasn't as crazy as it sounded with all the contacts he'd made as a ball player. He'd made sure he wasn't a pushover but if music biz folks had wanted tickets he'd made sure they got to his games. He'd invited them to parties he and Rachel had thrown. He'd done his share of what Artie called networking. And he'd never stopped writing music, something about being with Rachel just seemed to feed what she called the muse.

So his future was wide open and Rachel's career was beginning to explode. And this was the best day of his life made all the more perfect by the woman in white, walking towards him on the arms of her fathers.

Puck waited under the wedding canopy and reminded himself to breathe. While he'd been reminiscing just about everyone had arrived, Sugar was taking pictures and he'd have to remind her that she should have fun too. But knowing her she was having a blast so he wasn't going to rain on her parade.

And then Rachel was on his arm and they were facing the rabbi and the most important part of their lives was beginning.

And they lived happily ever after...

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So this is it. I'd love to hear what you thought of the ending and if it was everything you wanted. I thought Finn just fading into obscurity back in Lima was a fitting end to him. And Schuester really wasn't even worth mentioning. This was more about the end of Glee and the beginning of everything else.
> 
> And for any Kurt fans out there, sorry I just couldn't see him succeeding on Broadway and assistant editor of a fashion magazine was the kindest thing I could come up with for him. That's just how this version of Kurt turned out. He's much nicer in my other stories so I didn't feel too bad about having him end up a bit of a jerk in this one.
> 
> I wanted to be a bit non specific about how things were going on with everyone because to me this was about beginnings, the rest of Puck and Rachel's lives together. I hope you guys liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So this is it. I'd love to hear what you thought of the ending and if it was everything you wanted. I thought Finn just fading into obscurity back in Lima was a fitting end to him. And Schuester really wasn't even worth mentioning. This was more about the end of Glee and the beginning of everything else.
> 
> And for any Kurt fans out there, sorry I just couldn't see him succeeding on Broadway and assistant editor of a fashion magazine was the kindest thing I could come up with for him. That's just how this version of Kurt turned out. He's much nicer in some of my other stories so I didn't feel too bad about having him end up a bit of a jerk in this one. He always seemed like his friendship could turn on a dime and for reasons I never really understood.
> 
> I wanted to be a bit non specific about how things were going on with everyone because to me this was about beginnings, the rest of Puck and Rachel's lives together. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
